Senju Akihane Naru
by ScldHeart
Summary: He chose to go down fighting as he protected his team and village. Senju Tobirama never expected to be saved by a Golden goddess, never expected the kindness of a female swordswoman. Things tend to happen, however, and falling for the woman was one event of a long line that led to the birth of Senju Naru. Now, her story is only just beginning. MokutonFemSenjuNaruto OCs
1. I- Accomplished

**Its posted,** _ **finally.**_ **TLJ has ended, TCJ is in progress, and I really wanted to post this. It's not top priority, mostly just something to keep my muse straight (Like ToaJ) and chapters fresh. It's a bit harder to write now days since I keep steering toward angst (despite things going a lot better), but with these chapters having been on my computer for a bit and my muse coming back for this story I feel the need to publish it before I destroy the TLJ universe with the wrong chapter typed up…Speaking of which I still need to fix that one…*Groans* Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-Ha! As if. The idea isn't even mine really, it's every other author that I read with this idea, but it's not the same. Believe me, I** _ **loathe**_ **plagiarism. That said, I own the plot, Naruto's skill set, and Michiki, whom is in so many fanfictions with many variations. (Her character is the same base as Michiko, cause' I didn't feel like digging through the 114 OC's I have to find another…I just mixed her with Alice.)**

 **Chapter Dedicated to Tobirama, my favorite Kage next to Gaara and Yagura. (** _ **When**_ **either are not a mind controlled psychopaths.)**

* * *

"Hiruzen, you will become the Third Hokage."

The words rang through the young brunettes head as he stared wide eyed at the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. The sounds of battle echoed through the surrounding forest, the silver haired Hokage giving everyone around him a level look. "I will play the part of Decoy. Watch over Konoha, Hiruzen."

The words were even and held no regret as Tobirama stood, facing toward the enemy, facing his death. Sarutobi took a deep breath, swallowing his building fear. Now was not the time to wallow in his emotions. "Understood." His voice was surprisingly firm, devoid of the fact that he was losing his master. Tobirama offered a small, uncharacteristic smirk to his student, before vanishing into the clearing before them.

I~~~~I

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama…but we couldn't find his body. There was nothing left of the Nidaime when we got there."

The soft words left the lips of Sarutobi's friend, Shimura Danzo, as the raven haired male looked toward the Hokage monument. Taking a deep breath, the young shinobi raised his head high. "We must remain strong…even without Sensei."

I~~~~I

Red eyes opened slowly, a painful aching wetness in the silver haired man's chest. A groan passed his lips, and soon a cup was pressed to the chapped lips. "Drink."

The order was begrudgingly followed, the man being brought up to sit. "Swallow, and don't move."

Tobirama followed the kind but firm voice, his head pounding while the water cooled his burning throat. "There...lay back okay? I'll get you some more water."

Tobirama laid back and blearily opened his eyes. He winced but observed his surroundings, confused. He was inside a small room with one bed and little to no decoration or furniture inside besides the mat beside the bed. The house seemed to be small, Tobirama only noticing one room from where he was. The door leading into the room opened and a woman with bright blonde hair step inside carrying a tray. She also had a kit held under the tray. "You gave me a scare...It may be war time but I still didn't think someone could get so hurt!"

She faced the man and her blue eyes seemed to catch him off guard. "You were a kunai pincushion when I got to you. I'm surprised you are alive."

The woman set the tray on a nightstand next to Tobirama. She froze when Tobi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "H-How long?"

His voice cracked and the woman sighed and offered another glass of water, her blue eyes brightening when he drank it. "A week. I wouldn't be heading back to Fire Country if I were you though…They believe you are dead. The war is drawing to a close, but only because Konoha has a new and very strong Kage taking position."

Tobirama frowned at the woman before him and set his glass on the nightstand. "Where are we?"

He cleared his throat as he spoke, his voice returning to its monotone state. The woman seemed to fidget, and Tobi realized he had yet to release her wrist. He released her, the feeling of her soft tan skin lingering on his fingertips. "River Country, not too far from the Wind Country borders either. My name is Michiki by the way."

She smiles at Tobirama again, making the silver haired man stare at her in confusion. The woman trusted him and wasn't trying to hand him over to the enemy. She was calm and carefully stepped around him, but still didn't allow her smile to slip from her features. Tobirama decided he liked this woman, which was quite a feat. He hardly ever dared look at any female twice and ignored his Brother's whining about how he needed to find a wife. Once his brother had died, those things had become even less of importance.

"I know you are Senju Tobirama, so there's no need to introduce yourself. Eat up though, and try not to move around so much."

Michi smiled once more before turning and exiting the room, her plain baby blue kimono bouncing slightly as she stepped out the door. Tobirama frowned for a moment, taken off guard by the abrupt exit of the woman. He sighed and looked to the tray, spotting some toast with eggs and fish. There was another thing of water and some pain pills as well as a small bunch of greens placed over the eggs, pain and healing herbs no doubt. Allowing his guard to slip and his body to relax, Tobirama picked up the tray and began to eat the food left for him. It was the least he could do, until he figured out what to do next.

It wasn't even five minutes after he finished that the woman came back and took the tray, leaving another glass of water for him whilst she hummed softly under her breath. Her baby blue kimono had white flowers and was tied with a white ribbon around the waist, her hair pulled back with a piece of cord. She wore sandals but had no real signs of ninja training, other than the grace in which she went in and out of the room.

The light flooding in through one of the curtained windows began to fade, Tobirama choosing to have a look at his wounds. Michi reappeared to help, seemingly knowing what he wanted to do. "Do you want to clean yourself up? You've been in that bed for over a week now."

The silver haired former Hokage sighed but agreed, not comfortable in his sweaty clothes. The bandages also needed changed, and the wounds cleaned once more. Michi, despite a slight protest from Tobirama, helped him removed his shirt and the bandages, taking her time cleaning them. "Ok. The wounds are mostly healed so you should be good to take a shower. If you need anything I'll be outside. Oh, I should probably get an extra pair of clothes…"

She trailed off, tapping her chin with her right index finger, before leaving the room once more. Tobirama muttered softly, and looked around. He had forgotten to ask where the bathroom was, but seeing an open door Tobirama decided that would be his best bet. It hurt a little and he felt his sore muscles spasm as he stood. He walked to the door, opening it.

Tobirama was thankful that the room was indeed the washroom, fit with a sink, a shower, and a toilet. There were towels folded neatly on a shelf beside the shower, washrags on the top of it. A small window was opened above the shower, midnight blue tiles surrounding it and the bathroom walls. The floor had simple brown tiles, and a blue rug right by the shower to catch water. The shower curtain itself was a simple white one, and the only other things in the bathroom were for personal hygiene, such as a brush, a comb, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and soap.

"Here you go."

Tobirama managed not to jump as Michi slipped in from behind and dropped off a pile of clothes on the counter, her white teeth flashing into a smile as she left. Her yellow hair shined as the sunlight hit it, and Tobirama noticed, just before she slipped out, that he was a good foot taller than her. "Strange woman."

I~~~~I

A month soon passed, Tobirama slowly getting used to Michiko. The woman lived in the middle of the forest and grew her own food, caring for her own animals as well. She showed him around the area and often times would let him accompany her to collect herbs or other plants. She told him about herself and he returned the favor. She revealed that her family name was Namikaze, an old Samurai family. Her brother had chosen to take up the sword, however he had died in the first shinobi war and left Michi as the sole survivor of the main branch.

The blonde haired woman would tell him stories about her family and nearing the end of the month, had begun to show him what knowledge she had of sword fighting. She wasn't too bad, maybe a low-chunnin at best, but her style was something to fear. She was unpredictable, a fact that had given her the upper hand the first time they had a spar. With his help though, she slowly was getting better. He would train with her or let her watch him train behind her house in a small clearing, before she would make lunch and they'd either eat near the training grounds or inside.

This time they had chosen to eat outside, Michi finishing first. The blonde started with a couple katas, her silver and red black glinting in the afternoon sun. The weather was perfect for mid-July, barely any clouds in the sky. Tobirama finished his lunch, watching the woman practice. She a faint sheen of sweat on her, her kimono swapped for some trousers and a tank top. The clothes were her brothers when he was in his teens, Tobirama's clothes ones that she herself had made. His armor had been far too damaged to use again, and it was basically a giant neon sign begging people to kill him, so Tobirama instead opted for black pants with a gray fishnet top. His specially designed headband had been left out of his new outfit, and he also wore a black cloak with a high collar. If Hashirama could see Tobirama now, the silver haired man was sure that his older brother wouldn't stop laughing for years to come.

There was a soft hiss suddenly which drew the silver haired man's attention. His red eyes narrowed on the shrubbery and he launched himself forward without a moment's hesitation. Michi turned barely in time to block a blow from a sword, before Tobirama dragged her behind him, drawing his own sword. The blade, while not nearly as familiar as his brothers, was nice to have. It had a decent weight and the craftsmanship wasn't bad. "Oh, lookey what we have here…"

The sneer came from the forest, and with a soft thud several ninja landed around the two. One glance to their foreheads showed Tobirama that the men were missing nin, mostly likely deserters from their village. The headbands all had the symbol of Iwa, but it was slit through the middle. "And here I thought that there wasn't anything good here."

The leader, a man with black spiky hair and wild hazel eyes, stepped forward. He smirked at them, his eyes going over their persons. He paused on Michiki, Tobirama stepping back in order to bring her closer to his side. "A blonde haired swordsman with blue eyes. You don't have the freaky mouths like the Bomber Clan…so you must be part of that Samurai Clan that was rumored to have settled here."

The information exited his lips in a last drawl, as though he were reciting from a text book. Behind him, Michi tensed and gripped her blade, ready to slip into her stance at a moment's notice.

"And you…Silver hair isn't common around here. Where are you from?"

All eyes moved to Tobirama, and instead of making him tense it relieved him. At least this way they were more likely to leave Michiki alone. "That's none of your concern, ninja."

The tone was clearly threatening, but none of the ninja seemed bothered. It only served to make Tobirama's Senju blood sing and flow through his body. The urge to protect Michi from the Nuke Nin was strong, and in all honesty the Silver haired Senju could care less about their lives. "None of my concern…Well that's too bad. Grab the girl and kill the man, it's been a while since we've had any…fun."

The implication was clear even before the detestable leader licked his lips whilst eyeing Michi, her shoulders tensing while her hands flexed around the handle of her blade. Tobirama was already going through hand signs, not wanting to give any of them the time to flee. "Fire Style, Exploding Lotus!"

Still, just because he wanted them dead, didn't mean he had to give them his best. Fire style was his opposing element, and it made it easy to look weaker than he was in front of the Nuke Nin.

A scream echoed in the air as the four 'petals' of fire spread and hit the intended targets. Michi moved and in a quick swipe, one of the men dropped while clutching his bleeding thigh. The muscle strands were sliced cleanly to the bone, leaving no way to correctly attach the back of his leg to the rest of his leg. Tobirama stayed close, deflecting Kunai alongside his female companion as the Iwa Nuke Nin tried desperately to get a hit in. They didn't succeed with their weapons, so the leader took action. "Water style, Water Bullet!"

The whistling was the only warning other than the name that Tobirama got. He quickly turned and pulled Michi to his chest, his free hand flying through seals as the earth exploded beneath them. Dust flew upward and rained down on the shinobi and the surrounding area. Another scream echoed as Tobirama flew out of the ground, Michi following, his blade driving into the side of a ninja.

Michi pulled out some ninja wire, slipping behind one of the nin. Her katana was placed at her side, out of the way whilst she engaged the nin in Taijutsu. The man underestimated her and smirked, believing this to be his win. Michi proved his theory wrong however, her strikes almost too fast, her agility too good. She was very flexible and easily held her own against the nin, not allowing him a moment to breathe. He hadn't even managed to do anything but dodge when she pulled her ninja wire around his neck and cut through his throat, letting his body drop as she turned to Tobirama.

Only two men were left standing, the other four down for the count. Tobirama was flying through hand signs as the nin tried to retreat. Michi decided to help him, going through her own set of seals. It was awkward to resort to jutsu after having not used it in 5 years, but it came out none the less. "20 Seals style, Dragon Prison Field!"

The Jutsu name flew from her lips, the dirt turning to mud, winding itself around the limbs of the escaping Missing Nins. The dirt hardened and serpentine mouths covered their hands and feet, immobilizing them completely. "Fire Style, Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

Tobirama's voice was barely heard over the crackling of the flames, 6 fireballs launching at each of the men in succession. They let out cries before they were swallowed in the explosive jutsu, Tobirama shielding Michi discretely as dust flew up. "T-That was eventful…"

Michi's voice was weak, causing Tobirama to turn toward her sharply. His eyes widened in shock when she fell forward, his arms barely catching her as she passed out. "Michiki!"

I~~~~I

Silver spikes fell over dark red eyes, pale skin holding traces of bags under said eyes. Tobirama looked down at the exhausted form of Namikaze Michiki, her gold hair splayed out around her. She had passed out from exhaustion after the battle, Tobirama setting her in her room. He quickly cleaned up their mess and returned to his female companion, staying at her bedside until she woke.

A day had passed since then, the woman still not waking. Tobirama wasn't sure he could blame her. He knew firsthand what the Seal Style could do. It was strenuous on chakra and Michiki had avoided using it for so long. Even 20 seals was enough to make her collapse at this point, Tobirama's help in conditioning her be damned. "Your such a baka Michiki…"

His pale hands encased her right one, and he sighed softly. His heart strained and he felt his energy depleting. Seconds later, his head lay beside the woman's arm, hands covering her own small one. It had only taken a month for the blonde Namikaze to worm her way into his little protective circle, any longer with her and Tobirama feared for his emotional health.

I~~~~I

"G-Gwahh!"

The scream echoed in the room and there was a cry, Tobirama's hair sticking to his face as the nurse moved beside Michiki. The blonde woman was covered in sweat, her eyes hazy as she looked around. "There we go Miki, you hear that? The crying…It's him."

Michi's eyes fluttered open at the nickname given to her by her husband, her tire blue orbs looking toward the nurse. The woman smiled and walked around the other side of the bed, holding a pink wrinkly baby inside a blue blanket. She had cleaned off the boy already, and was now handing him to his mother. "You did it Miki, you did it."

Tobirama gently squeezed his wife's shoulder as she smiled down at their son. His blonde hair covered his head, his eyes closed as he cried inside the makeshift infirmary. "S-Senshi..."

Michi handed the boy off to his father as she spoke the name. "Namikaze Senshi."

Tobirama felt his heart swell with happiness as the little boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing violet orbs. "Hello…my little Warrior."

Tobirama looked down at his wife, wanting to see her smile. However, his heart stopped when he noticed that her eyes had fluttered closed with a sad smile on her lips, her hand laying limply at her side. "Miki?"

His voice faltered and the Nurse quickly checked her pulse. "She's not breathing…"

Tobirama zoned out, hands clutching his newborn in his arms as the Nurse failed in her attempts to revive his wife. Michiki was gone.

I~~~~I

"Dad…"

Tobirama looked up from his place at the porch, catching the violet orbs full of determination. His son, Namikaze Senshi, stood near him. At his hip was his mother's and Tobirama's own swords, sheathed and ready for battle. His blonde spikes were pulled back into a messy braid, several framing his face. He was a handsome boy, holding more of Michi's facial features than his fathers. However, where Michi gave him her looks, Tobirama gave him his abilities and his personality. "I'm leaving now…"

Tobirama could tell from the way his son bit his lip as he spoke that he was trying hard not to show emotion. A soft, pleased, sad, and understanding smile fell over Tobirama's lips. "Be safe."

It was his son's decision, to go and fight with Fire Country in the Second Shinobi War. It made Tobirama proud, to have raised a son that wanted to help others. It also saddened the silver Senju, reminding him that he would likely not see his boy again, if not because of the war, then because of Tobirama's old age. Tobirama pushed the emotion aside however, knowing that his son needed to do this. "Goodbye, Senshi. Please, visit my brother and tell him I said hello if you get the chance."

Senshi, despite his reserved personality, couldn't keep his eyes from watering. He had a kind heart, and Tobirama hoped it never left him. In one quick step and kneel, Senshi was hugging his father while trying desperately not to cry. "G-Goodbye Father."

I~~~~I

Wind blew leaves past the lone figure in the graveyard outside a small house. Two graves, one for his mother, and one for his father. Namikaze Senshi had gone on leave to return to see his father die, and had now buried him with his mother. A heavy sigh raked his body, arms winding around his waist. He turned toward the woman trying to comfort him, a sad smile lifting on his face. The woman had blonde hair like his, but brown eyes were paired to them. She was a couple inches shorter than him and looked to be a year or so younger. "Senshi?"

His wife, a medic for Fire Country, spoke up in order to distract him. Senshi supposed that even in the end, with his father dying, he had at least gotten to meet the woman that Senshi would marry. "Yes, Akiri?"

I~~~~I

The metallic scent of blood, the black smoke rising from the leaves around the fallen shinobi. He coughed up blood, another shinobi beside him. "Senshi, hang in man, dammit!"

Senshi looked up at his comrade, a soft smile lifting at the corner of his mouth. Faintly he wondered if this was how his father had felt when he had died, but he shook the thought off. Instead, he shakily gripped the wrist of his comrade, the one trying to stop the bleeding in his side. "G-Give m-my blades…t-to Akiri please…"

His vision was failing and the voice of his friend died along with him, the shouts no longer registered as his brain shut down while a smile rested on his lips.

I~~~~I

Namikaze Akiri wiped her eyes once more, looking at the picture of her husband. She looked up at her son, now a year old, sleeping soundly on the couch. She was a horrible mother for doing this, which already she knew. She didn't know how she could raise Minato though. Shaking her head and firmly making her decision, she placed the picture back in the suitcase she had packed for her son. Clothes, money, pictures, and scrolls that only he could access, filled with his father's ninja belongings. Akiri bent down and kissed her son's forehead, zipping up the case as a knock sounded from the door. Minato stirred, rubbing his eyes as Akiri stood and walked over to the door. She opened it, letting inside a man wearing white robes with red designs. "H-Hokage-Sama…"

Akiri bowed as much as she could, her voice wavering. Sarutobi sighed and gently pulled her close, hugging her as she shook. "I'll take care of Minato Akiri, I promise."

Akiri nodded, wiping her eyes once more. "I know…I know."

I~~~~I

"Hey, my name is Minato, what's yours?"

Blonde locks fell over slate blue eyes, a smile lifting his pale lips. He had tanned skin, a trait that the red head he spoke to shared. "L-Leave me alone!"

The girl pushed Minato away, annoyed that he had stepped in and 'saved' her from the bullies. She could take care of herself.

I~~~~I

The bright moon shining down, outlining Minato's golden hair and his ninja-attire clad form. In the night light Kushina could see that it wasn't just gold, but also had bits of Ivory mixed in. Her eyes drifted to her own hair, a blush forming on her face when she realized what had happened. Her red hair had saved her, had led Minato right to her. Kushina decided then that she no longer hated her hair, instead calling it her red string of fate.

I~~~~I

"I-I'm going to be a father…"

A surprised pause, a firm voice trying to collect itself and process the information. "I'm going to be a mother!"

An excited proclamation, filled with joy and longing. "I'm going to be a father!"

The accepting of the news that changed everything, the happiness that in the end, Minato and Kushina would have a family to call their own.

I~~~~I

"Listen t-to your motor m-mouth mother Naru…And take care of the village."

Death.

Blood.

Hatred.

Red Chakra and Nine Tails, then intricate black lines spiraling as a yell resounded among the falling leaves.

"SEAL!"

I~~~~I

"My name is Akihane Naru Uzumaki…"

Ivory hair fell across tanned skin, violet eyes lifting to the kids her age seated around her. From behind her, her sensei, Umino Iruka, smiled. "Nice to meet you Akihane, right class?"

His spiky brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, a scar on his tanned skin going right across his nose. His brown eyes scanned the room as a chorus of 'yes Sensei's echoed.

Naru looked back at Iruka, her face straight. "I prefer Naru, Sensei…"

* * *

 **I need to start writing stories for other Anime…I mean this is like my what, 11** **th** **idea for Naruto that I've written down?! I haven't even finished one of them! Well anyways this was echoing in my head, brought up from an old story I read where Madara ended up being Minato's father.I then moved on to thinking how similar both Minato and Tobirama actually are.**

 **Personality wise, not so much. Technique and thought process? Very much so. There's also how Minato is sooo good with seals (He used Tobirama's freking space time jutsu!) and yet the Namikaze's have no real tie to such a thing. So, I decided that being a Senju entwines Minato with not only nature, but his Fuinjutsu prowess along with his uncanny ability to create amazing jutsu.**

 **Naru will be OOC, for sure, but mostly she'll just seem distant.(Seems similar to something…) Her personality will fit most with her great great grandfather, and she will be more so tied to the Natural aspect of ninjutsu as well as the creating than anything else. No one but Minato, Minato's father and Minato's mother know exactly who helped continue the Namikaze line, so no one really knows why Naru looks so much like the Nidaime rather than her father, the Yondaime. Anyways the chapter was getting long, now over 4k words. I'll end it here and let you guys steer me toward completing this story.**


	2. II- Is That All?

**Welcome to the second installment of Senju Akihane Naru, or SAN for short. I am glad to have this up finally, and I simply can't wait to continue this story even further along. I already have about five chapters typed up, and am currently working on the sixth. Just because I have a lot typed up, however, doesn't mean I won't simply be publishing them all at once. I only posted this chapter up right after the first update because the story is easier to understand and it also is a lot easier to catch on to the beginning with this here. Anyways thanks for reading, please enjoy, and if you have any questions feel free to ask!**

If anyone were to ask Naruko about her daily life, she would sum it up in one sentence. _'The only good thing to do is train.'_

Not even ten words, only eight, and that was what she told anyone who asked. It wasn't too far from the truth even. She was barely 7 and still she had yet to learn more than the basics from her Academy Senseis, and anything regarding politics or history in the form of her clan she had to sneak out of Jiji's office.

Muttering softly under her breath, the little Uzumaki took her stance before the training dummies lined up on training ground 10. She focused her chakra and in a visible flash of white she was striking at the dummies. Her hands spread out and her strikes focused on palm blows and sideways strikes at nervous clusters and organs. The dummy cracked and some chips of wood flew off whilst Naru continued her assault. Her violet-maroon eyes narrowed while her white braided hair hit against her back. _'Heart, Lungs, Thighs, Shoulders…Ribs.'_

She struck in succession, flipping backward before flying through hand signs. She hadn't been able to test the Jutsu yet, despite reading up on it. In class, she practiced the hand signs and at lunch or when she got home she read up on the theory behind it. "Water Style…" She whispered under her breath, hearing a rustling nearby. She flared her chakra as she released the technique, fingers at her lips. "Water Jet!"

The highly condensed spray of water slammed into the wooden dummy, more chips forcing themselves off. She stopped the Jutsu, smiling softly in satisfaction. She turned, however, looking over at the trees. Her flare of chakra had passed over another signature, one that she knew quite well. "Karasu-San, it's rude to spy on people."

She could feel the slight flux in the Anbu's chakra, showing that he was surprised. He shouldn't be, not by now. Naru always had a knack for sensing, and no matter how 'perfect' someone's stealth was they still couldn't evade them if they were within a 5-meter radius when she flared her chakra.

"Akihane-San, you shouldn't be practicing Jutsu right now, your chakra network is still developing."

The light voice of the crow masked Anbu made Naru sigh, while she turned to survey the damage she had caused. She straightened her shoulders, eyes gaining a glassed look while she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie.

Lots of academy brats and adults(when they weren't muttering demon under their breath,)would comment on how stupid it was that she wore all black, especially since Konoha was subject to warmer temperatures. She ignored them however and continued wearing her slightly baggy black cargo pants and the black hoodie line with dark blue fur. Contrary to what everyone believed, it never got too warm. She was naturally cool, so not wearing something baggy usually led to her being chilled. "Hence the reason to start now. If I practice and gradually build onto my Jutsu while my reserves increase, I'll be able to add power and speed easier in the end. Starting Chakra Control exercises is also wise since my reserves will be higher than normal anyways…Even now my reserves are close to yours, Karasu-San."

Her voice was calm and cool, a reflection of a certain Shinobi that she looked so much like, if not for her gender and longer hair. "Akihane-San, we've been over this haven't we?"

Naru turned back to the Anbu, only to find his hand at his mask, removing it with ease. The spiky black locks fell over his iris eyes, his well-defined features enough to make older girls fall to their knees. Naru saw no use in fangirling, however, and was unaffected by his good looks. "That's not very professional Shisui-San."

The Uchiha shrugged and placed his Karasu mask at his hip, walking over to the little ivory haired girl. He settled a hand on her head, smiling at her. "Shisui-Kun to you Aki-Chan."

Naru raised a brow but didn't argue. She had tried before and it never ended well. She was just glad he still called her formally when he was on duty. Still, his tendency to remove his mask around her unnerved her. She didn't exactly enjoy breaking rules, even if it meant having social interaction will someone of average intelligence and not the idiots of the Academy. "Now then, why don't you tell be what had you worked up over a nice little spar, eh?"

His iris eyes twinkled and Naru nodded not even a second later. She enjoyed a good spar, and Shisui was far from your average opponent. He led her further past the dummies before separating to stand before her. He raised his hand and she raised hers, forming the ram seal. "Just a friendly duel, alright?"

Naru paused before questioning the Uchiha, her eyes shifting back to their former light. "Taijutsu?"

At the nod, she shifted her stance and held her palm facing Shisui. It was much like the Hyuga stance, but also had adjustments. Her feet were closer together, her left hand was palm down like her right one, only her left was drawn to her shoulder, not her elbow. Shisui shifted into his own Uchiha stance, though it too, was modified. "Begin."

Naru launched herself at the Uchiha.

Naru struck first, her right hand aiming for Shisui's chest. He backed away and moved his body to the side, twisting his waist and bringing his elbow back around to strike the ivory haired girl's back. Naru simply dropped down, pushing her hands upward on the ground Shisui cursed inwardly when her combat-booted feet struck his chin and sent him backward. She maintained her balance and pushed herself upward into a backflip. Naru landed soundlessly on the ground, her hands shifting into another variation of her previous stance.

Shisui took the initiative, this time, striking at her with a fierce series of blows. "So…"

Shisui grunted and blocked another blow to his chest, striking out only to have his arm guided to the side by another hand like the last few attempts. "What was it…this time?"

He spoke between blocks as Naru put him on the offensive, striking toward his abdomen and elbow. She aimed to dislocate his arm or hit the nerve clusters in his chest. He had to hand it to the girl, she was resourceful. "The Academy."

Shisui raised a brow and ducked under another strike, only to be surprised when Naru suddenly clenched her palms into fists and she swiped at his shoulder. He was a good foot and a half taller than her at least, so it was easy to grab her fist before it reached him. "Students or Senseis?"

He swiped with his leg, knocking Naru off her feet. She hit the ground and rolled to the side as his fist struck into the ground. "Students."

The fragmented answers would be hard to follow for anyone watching the match, despite being simple. "Fangirls or Temes?"

Naru let a soft smirk twist on her lips, a rare reaction only Shisui and The Third were able to draw from the normally laidback teen. She was by no means lazy, but she wasn't as active as those around her unless training was involved. However, in a spar such as this one her true, childish side came to light. She rolled away again and drew herself to her feet, launching herself at the still recovering Uchiha. "The Fangirls."

They engaged again, Shisui spinning midair to right himself before striking out at the girl. "They are pathetic. We had a sparring session, not even half as serious as this…"

Naru's feet were swiped from under her again and she hit the ground once more. Shisui moved quickly, this time, his foot pressing into her neck. He panted softly whilst Naru watched, not having even broken a sweat. "And all they did was complain and cheer on Itachi-San's little brother…And when they did have a match they couldn't even manage a correct punch."

Shisui pulled his foot away when Naru raised her hand. He took it and helped the girl up. It surprised him when he noticed that her clothes had no dirt at all on them, even if he too didn't. "The one I fought against showed a little promise but she was too shy…all in all this new generation of Kunoichi worries me. None of them take the profession seriously enough."

Shisui nodded, holding out his index and middle finger to the blonde. She too held out hers and intertwined them both. They shook and pulled away, Shisui's hand going to his mask. "Well…why don't you help out those that want to become Ninja or Kunoichi? You aren't exactly the teaching type…but you are more knowledgeable than most 7-year-olds."

He used his free hand to ruffle her hair while he placed the mask on his face. "See you around Aki-Chan."

With that, the Uchiha vanished from Naru's training grounds, leaving her to sigh. "I suppose…"

I~~~~I

Naru walked into her classroom, finding most of the students out of their seats and gossiping with their friends. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Naru directed her attention to a blushing lavender haired girl with pale almost white eyes with pale pupils. She walked over, some students looking as she sat directly beside the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga. The girl blushed but made no move to ask Naru to leave, instead of letting the Ivory girl unroll her scroll. She found the spot she left off on, skimming over the passage to remind herself before reading up on the theory and abilities of a water clone. "A-Akihane-S-San…"

Naru glanced up at Hinata, noting how she was looking at the scroll laid out on their shared desk. "Naru-chan should be fine Hinata-Hime."

The Hyuga girl blush more, looking down at her hands while her short lavender locks fell over her eyes. "O-Okay N-Naru-Chan…I was w-wondering…W-What is that?"

She pointed to the scroll and Naru smiled at her. "This, Hinata-Hime, is a water jutsu scroll…Don't ask how I got it."

Naru stared at the scroll before moving it over to show Hinata. She pointed out the Water Clone Jutsu and described the different parts. "This sign shows the Jutsu is Water style, then this shows the rank, and this shows what is required. Oh, there's also a reference here that shows where one can look for extra information on the technique."

Hinata paid rapt attention, despite the lingering blush and her racing heart at her idol sitting beside her.

I~~~~I

Naru yawned softly, the sound like a soft mew. She looked at her, noting the setting sun and the darkened forest. She stretched and moved to stand, pausing however when she felt someone enter the training grounds. She reached under the scroll left at her side, gripping the slightly dulled Kunai as her violet-maroon eyes settled on where the figure was walking from. She relaxed however when straight raven hair brought into a low ponytail and iris eyes came into view. The boy, looking a little younger that Shisui, turned toward her. "Akihane-San, what are you doing out here?"

Naru knew that Itachi was simply asking as a formality, but it didn't cease to calm her annoyance at asking an obvious question. "Training, Itachi-San."

Pulling herself up and pocketing the kunai, Naru picked up her scroll and made her way toward Itachi as he stopped by the opening of the path. "I wouldn't start about how it isn't good for me, Itachi-San, Shisui-san already tried."

Itachi sighed gently as she spoke up, stopping him from telling her exactly what she had warned against. He waited for her to walk next to him before leading her out of the forest. "Yes, he told me. He hoped that I would be able to change your mind."

Naru didn't reply, eyes dimming as they entered the village. Very few people littered the streets, most of them ninja. They ignore Naru for the most part, or simply didn't try anything because Itachi was with her. "This world won't change on its own…and the village won't protect itself either. You know this."

Itachi withheld his flinch, instead focusing on the lights being turned on across the village. "You know I believe in peace over everything Naru, and I don't condone ending a kid's childhood before it can truly begin. Give yourself a few more years, you will thank me in the end."

Naru managed a wry, sarcastic smile. She stopped, turning to face Itachi. They stood in front of the Uchiha Compound gates, Itachi's own compound. "Itachi-San, my childhood ended the not even an hour after I was born, you know this."

She turned away and continued on her walk toward her apartment, ignoring the slightly shocked look she got from the Uchiha male.

Truthfully, Naru didn't want to reveal she knew what was sealed inside of her until she absolutely had to, but she didn't enjoy being told that she was still innocent, nor implications that she hadn't faced the harshness of life. She had been hated all her life and the hate wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Still, she wouldn't blame her tenant, she knew better.

I~~~~I

Pain, so much pain. It shot through Naru's chest, wrapping around her heart only to squeeze as hard as it could. Naru shook as she placed her small hand on the memorial stone, her eyes a pale violet. They stared at the recently added name, the one of a legend. Uchiha Shisui's name had just been added to the Memorial Stone, despite having not died in combat. The boy had been found dead the day before, and Naru had only learned of his death a few hours ago. Walking into her Jiji's office, she hadn't expected the news. No one but Itachi and Hiruzen knew of her begrudging friendship with the quirky but deadly Uchiha. No one but them. So, when she walked into his office and found Itachi holding Shisui's mask, dog tags, and his headband, found his eyes darker and with a more far off look that what was normal, she had known. _'Akihane…I'm sorry. Shisui…Uchiha Shisui is dead.'_

Naru let her emotions melt away, however, her eyes glazed over as she rested her forehead on the cold slate. She sighed gently, letting out the shaky breath. "T-Thank you…K-Karasu-Kun."

(She never once noticed the boy with red and black pinwheel eyes flinching in the trees as his fist gripped his neck, teeth grinding down as tears of blood streamed down his cheeks.)

I~~~~I

Blood, hatred, despair…and above all else, _betrayal_. That's all Naru felt, staring at the massacre before her, staring at the eyes of a boy she felt she could trust. Tears, something she didn't deem herself capable of creating, slipped down her cheeks. Her teeth ground down, biting her bottom lip as they turned into fangs. The maroon in her eyes overpowered the violet, and her black pupils turned to slits. "I-Itachi!"

A rage filled scream tore from her lips and she dashed, appearing in front of the traitor. Her right hand, grasping a kunai, swung at his shoulder. The boy swiftly evaded, his iris eyes also gaining a red filled hue. His pupil split to form three separate dots with tails before those too broke apart once more into pairs that lengthened and stopped once they had turned into petals. "Akihane…"

His soft voice halted her for only a moment, the quiver in it causing her red chakra to vanish. Her eyes met his, and she heard a scream from behind her. She couldn't look, however, though she knew it was Sasuke. She was trapped in the lull of his Sharingan, lost in the petals. Black feathers fell across her vision, obscuring it before falling away to show a white space. Itachi stood in front of her, tears slipping from his left eye. His hand cupped her cheek and he swallowed. "I'm so sorry Akihane, I didn't want it to come to this. Understand please, and don't hate Shisui."

Naruto sunk down and hit the floor in front of Sasuke's dead parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke himself watched as his older brother, dressed in an Anbu uniform, let her hit the hardwood. "I-Itachi…W-What happened?"

His small voice shook as he tried not to panic. Seeing Naru collapse, watching his kind and caring Ni-san let her fall, it was scaring him even more so than the massacre in the streets. "I killed them, foolish Otouto."

Sasuke flinched, and whilst grinding his teeth rushed to Naru. He checked her, trying to ignore the bile in his throat from seeing his dead parents. He shook, but he didn't want the same fate that befell his clan to befall Naru. "W-Why!"

Sasuke directed his glare at Itachi, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as Itachi spoke coldly. "I wanted to test my strength."

Sasuke's heart shattered and shock filled his system finally, his senses over working themselves as he tried to process the words. "T-Test your…t-test your strength!? You murdered our whole clan, and hurt Naru to test your strength!"

Sasuke felt rage pool in his chest at his brother's words, overcoming the shock. "Yes. I couldn't stay here any longer. And now…Now I will leave you alive. You alone will survive the massacre of our clan. I will leave Naru with you, as a reminder of what you failed to protect, of what I can still take from you foolish little Otouto."

Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan began to spin, Sasuke caught in the daze. "Hunt me down if you will…but always remember I will be coming for Naru to take her away from you in the end."

Those were the last words that Itachi spoke before sending Sasuke into Tsukuyomi, Sasuke's hazy gaze barely catching the shining glint going down Itachi's cheek before he dropped beside the ivory haired girl and his parents.

I~~~~I

Sasuke stood beside Naru's bed, his fists clenched as he looked down at her comatose form. It had been a week since the massacre, a day since he had woken up. He had gone to see his compound, finding it sickeningly empty. Breathing shakily, he set his small hand on Naru's own, taking hold of it and bringing it up to his other hand, encasing it. "N-Naru…I'll make sure…no matter what, I'll protect you, and I will get my, no _our_ revenge on Itachi. I-I'll kill the bastard for this…"

He felt tears slip down his cheek, his eyes shutting tightly. He swore if it was the last thing he did, he would kill his brother. He froze however, drawn from his thoughts by a small hand wiping away the tears in his eyes. His iris orbs snapped open, staring into violet-maroon. Naru's white hair, unbraided and unbrushed, fell in messy spikes over her shoulders as she stared at him intently. "Don't cry Sasuke-San…You still have me, even if they are gone…I'll help you."

Sasuke, starving for the affection that he hadn't had since leaving for the Academy a week ago, leaned into her touch while holding her other hand tightly in his own. "O-Okay."

I~~~~I

Naru could hardly stand the whispers going around her and Sasuke, her hands clenched on her lap as she tried to focus on the wind style scroll before her. Hinata, ever the quiet and shy girl, read over her shoulder, while Sasuke brooded beside her. They sat in the second row to the bottom, everyone staring while each member tried to ignore them. Sasuke glared at the desk to distract himself, Hinata simply focusing on the scroll whilst Naru failed to distract herself. Instead, she merely began to leak her chakra with her annoyance inside, causing the whispering students to back away. "Sit down Class!"

Naru's chakra retracted as Umino Iruka entered the room with his teacher's aide, Mizuki. The kids entered their seats and Iruka smiled softly. "Alright Class, today we are going to inter-mixed spars and target practice."

Naru sighed and rolled her scroll up, attaching it to her hip while Iruka took roll among the chattering academy students. Sasuke only glanced at her, catching the annoyance hidden in her eyes.

"Aburame Shino!"

A soft hum was heard from a spiky raven haired boy wearing a high colored green coat and black sunglasses to the side of them, and then the next name was called. "Akimichi Choji!"

A here echoed from a boy with a pale yellow shirt, brown pants, brown spiky hair, two purple marks on his cheeks, and hazel eyes. "Haruno Sakura!"

A Pinkett sitting two rows about them spoke up. "Here Sensei!"

Naru sighed as she glanced over at the girl, noting the bright red dress and long pink hair in disinterest, the girl's eyes a vibrant olive. "Hyuga Hinata!"

From beside Naru, the white and purple jacketed Hinata called out a soft 'here', causing Iruka to continue. "Inuzuka Kiba!"

There was a bark along with a slightly roared here from a boy wearing a black fur lined gray hoodie, a white dog sitting on top of his brown spiky hair, his brown eyes alight with fire whilst his tanned cheeks sported red upside down triangles. "Nara Shikamaru!"

Naru glanced back toward Akimichi, finding, as expected, that the Nara was sleeping in class. His raven hair was put into a spiky pineapple like hairstyle, his covered eyes a dark brown while his skin was a dark tan. He wore a simple tan coat over a gray fishnet shirt with black shorts. Iruka sighed and grabbing a chalkboard eraser with such speed that the students feared, threw it at the Nara. It hit him in the head, chalk dust poofing and spreading on the Nara's head as he slowly woke, yawning. "H-Here."

Next Sasuke and then Naru, both of whom merely muttered a here, then Yamanaka Ino who said the same greeting as Haruno. She wore a purple mid-drift top with purple shorts, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail while her blue eyes remained on Sasuke in his high collared black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, paired to his black shorts. All the Genin wore ninja sandals besides Naru in varying colors.

"Alright everyone, let's head outside."

With roll done Iruka lead the students outside, Naru sticking close to her Uchiha and Hyuga friend. Her eyes were a glazed Violet now, the maroon fading with her annoyance as she became calm and composed, a replica of her own Grandfather. (Though of course, she didn't know that.) "Alright kids, we'll break into two groups and do target practice before heading to lunch. After that, we'll start the spars. Aburame, Akimichi, Haruno, and Yamanaka you'll be with me. Hyuga, Uzimaki, Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Nara you'll be with Mizuki."

The two groups split, Haruno and Yamanaka sending Hinata and Naru glares that Naru reciprocated with one of her own. Both rushed to be by Iruka, Naru's lips twitching. Sasuke caught this and smirked while shaking his head, Nara observing them in his boredom. Mizuki stopped them at one of the rows of targets, pointing toward the kunai and shuriken left on a stump. "Alright, you'll grab five kunai and five shurikens each and proceed to step 25 paces from your targets and throw. Don't retrieve until I give the okay and make sure not to hit anyone. You may start."

Naru, followed by Hinata and following Sasuke, went up to grab her weapons. Kiba pushed her to the side to grab his, Naru forcing herself to balance as she started to fall. She frowned when she felt a rock under her that unsteadied her more, knowing it hadn't been there before. Her violet orbs caught the gaze of Mizuki, and his lips twitched while his silver hair blew to the side. She felt her annoyance grow even more, just before two hands grabbed her and pulled her up. She got over her surprise, nodding in thanks to Sasuke as he let her go. He nodded back and turned to Kiba. "Watch it Dogbreath. Your clumsy ass hit Naru."

Naru sighed as Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Shut it Teme, she should have been paying more attention."

Naru's fingers twitched and she grabbed her weapons, ignoring Kiba whilst Hinata followed her with her own weapons. Sasuke growled but grabbed his weapons, his glare darkening on Kiba before he followed the two females. Shikamaru sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'troublesome', before grabbing his weapons and taking the second to last remaining target. Kiba took the last one, and Mizuki called for them to begin.

The silver-haired Sensei paused and walked to Naru as she took a stance and tossed her Kunai, hitting inside the bullseye. Mizuki ground his teeth at the sight. "Naru, that's not how your throw your Kunai…"

He stepped forward and positioned the girl so she had to throw with her left, his smirk hidden as he stepped backward. "Now throw it."

Naru sighed and looked at her almost filled target, as well as her left hand. Taking her shuriken she aimed, and her mouth twitched upward. An echo of a voice spread through her head, egging her on. _'Show him'_.

Naru did. Her shuriken flew and in a series of sharp 'thud's, they all hit the bullseye, between the Kunai already there. Mizuki's eyes widened from behind her as she straightened, Sasuke's own weapons flying and embedding themselves in the inner rings. Hinata only had two go outside the bullseye into the yellow, while Shikamaru had three and Kiba had five.

"Was that correct, Mizuki?"

The blatant show of disrespect surprised not just Hinata, but the guys in Mizuki's group. Naru, while cold, was always respectful in a way.

Her eyes were narrowed on Mizuki in distaste and her hand was at her side, twitching at the prospect of maybe testing her newest wind Jutsu on the silver-haired Sensei. "Y-Yes…"

Mizuki said the word through clenched teeth, before telling everyone to get their weapons. Naru remained a bit longer before fetching hers, her violet orbs etched into Mizuki's memory.

I~~~~I

A grunt fell from the Uchiha's lips and he quickly moved out of the way as a palm slammed onto the ground where he had been resting. The earth cracked slightly and he cursed as he got to his feet, panting heavily while he drew his hands into the familiar hand signs. "Fire Style, Grand Fire Ball!"

Fire raced toward the ivory haired girl that had caused the earth to split, her eyes directed at the inferno. She wasted no time going through her own hand signs, not even showing an ounce of fear for her wellbeing. "Wind Style, Wind Gale!"

The shout was followed by a large and sharp slice of wind cutting the ball of fire in half, Sasuke diving to the side and tossing several Kunai toward Naru. The Kunai fell to the ground as shuriken struck them, Naru's eyes gaining a light glint as she dashed toward the Uchiha. Her palm struck out and was blocked by his arm. Grunting at the force Sasuke made a strike of his own, forcing her to twist to the side. Her foot weaved around and swiped at his feet. He jumped upward and aimed a kick at her face while flipping backward. She pulled her head back to dodge and struck at his leg with her palm while Sasuke swiped at her feet. Both fell back in order to avoid, Sasuke spinning upward before launching into the air. He swung down under the momentum of his spin, aiming a drop kick at Naru's form. A soft twitch fell over her lips, and she flashed through hand signs. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he cursed. "Water Style, Water Whip!"

From behind Naru in the peaceful stream, a large jet of water shot upward, forming a thick tendril that slammed into Sasuke's chest. He quickly put up his arms in a cross-block, grunting before he was slammed into the ground.

"N-Naru-Chan!"

Dust flew up, surrounding both Genin. Hinata rushed toward them, activating her Byakugan as she felt her chest grow tight. Her lavender hair, now going down to her waist, was pulled into a braid behind her head with her front part sticking out. (Think Soi-fon's haircut from Bleach) She wore a dark gray jacket with a fur lined hood, along with light gray shorts and black ninja sandals. Her pale eyes scanned the dust, and she calmed when she saw both of the chakra networks, one extending their hand to the other. The other took it and let the winner help them up, only to pull them close into a hug and let go. "Damnit Naru…"

Hinata smiled gently as the dust cleared to reveal two Genin, her idol and the somewhat friend. "N-Naru-Chan you shouldn't have put so much power into that attack…"

Naru looked to the Hyuga heiress, sighing as she took her relaxed stance. She stood a good five inches under Sasuke, wearing a slightly dirtied fishnet top with black shorts and fishnet leggings, paired to her black combat boots and black belt. The belt held two scrolls and her weapon's pouch. "…Sorry about that Sasuke-San."

Sasuke only grunted in response, holding his shoulder where the whip had hit him. Hinata, ever the kind one, stepped forward and held her hand upward. She let it hover over the wound, releasing her Byakugan in order to focus. She breathed in and out before a slightly shimmering green chakra formed. Sasuke kept still as the lavender haired girl healed him, sighing when she finished. "Thanks."

He didn't look at her, but Hinata smiled any ways. "Y-Your welcome…S-Sasuke-San."

The Uchiha muttered something along the lines of titles making him feel old as she rotated and tested his arm. "You shouldn't have used the jutsu on me in the first place, Naru."

Naru sighed softly and turned toward the village, beginning her walk out of the training grounds they had turned into their own. Sasuke and Hinata followed along silently, their actions part of a normal pattern. "Ok…So home or a restaurant for dinner?"

Sasuke seemed to think it over, while Hinata mumbled something under her breath. The girl, while still bordering on shy, was a lot more open with her two partners. It had been less than 5 years since they had become their little group, Sasuke moving to a new apartment where more often than not Naru and Hinata stayed over. Hinata because her father still mistreated her, and Naru because she didn't enjoy spending so many hours alone, and it would be awkward without her.

"Home. I'm sure I have some rice and chicken. There's also the bell peppers, tomatoes, eggplant…and zucchini."

Naru glanced back toward her lavender haired friend, eyes holding that small amount of light that spoke volumes of her affection for the two. "You up for some chicken and spicy rice Hinata-Hime?"

The heiress was somewhat used to the honorific by now, and she managed not to go tomato red as she nodded. With the matter now settled, all three took toward the Bachelor area of Konoha, Naru's eyes darting upward to the trees for a moment before she faced forward. She had sensed the ANBU and was a little surprised that he had come so close to them. The signature was slightly familiar, though, and Naru couldn't stop her nose from wrinkling as she smelt wet dog. _'Inu…wonder who caught him in a water-trap.'_

Akihane Naru felt her lips twitch upward, earning her curious glances from her friends, and a slight wariness from Sasuke. He had seen the unusual glint in Naru's eyes only once before, back when Mizuki's hair had been effectively dyed bright pink with glitter and pompoms added in for effect. The man hadn't been able to remove it himself, but it had vanished not even a month after it had appeared, leaving no evidence as to who had done the deed. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should run, or try to help out this time. Hinata however, could only wonder why Naru was smiling slightly.

Meanwhile, the Anbu dubbed Inu shivered, his own silver hair drenched in what seemed to be water. _"Akihane…."_

Inu muttered under his breath as though he had just figured something out, before he promptly vanished.

Naru stared out at the lit up village as the soft smile that graced her features gained a tad bit more malice. _'Oh right, me.'_

I~~~~I

"Alright class, it's time for the Genin Exams! Please remain seated where you are at while we pass out the written portion of the Exam!"

Akihane Naru looked up from her scroll with a sigh, rolling it up and replacing it at her side. Sasuke frowned, having been reading along with her on the water style scroll. Hinata too looked slightly apprehended about the scroll vanishing, as she had also been reading up on water style.

Three tests slid along their desk before they could do much else however, Naru taking out her pencil with a soft click of her tongue on the top of her mouth. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the desk as he took out his own pencil and stared at the flipped paper before him. Hinata replied to them both by humming, her cheeks a light pink as she held her pencil and tapped twice on the desk. No one really paid much attention however, not noticing the silent forms of communication.

"Alright, when I say start you may flip your papers over and begin!"

None of the three looked up, even as groans were heard across the class room. They all focused on the paper and listened for the signal. "Start!"

In sync the papers turned over, pencils jotting down onto the sheet before anyone else. Naru was a little underwhelmed by the series of questions, all covering the topics that didn't really relate to the life of a ninja. It annoyed her slightly and her eyes shifted toward the Maroon shade as she scribbled down her answers in elegant script. From beside her Hinata did the same, though she wasn't nearly as annoyed(if at all) as Naru or Sasuke. The after-mentioned Uchiha was also jotting down his answers, however, he did so with cool indifference.

Sasuke's eyes, like Naru's, showed his annoyance along with how his finger tapped twice on the desk. Neither of girls replied, however, Naru letting her pencil rest as she laid her hand back down. From beside her Hinata did the same, letting out a soft sigh. Sasuke finished soon after, the echoing of pencils on paper and soft grunts or groans of 'oh shit' and 'dammit' being all that was heard in the relatively quiet room. Umino looked up from his desk, eyes slightly wide as he looked over. "Done already? I'll gather your papers."

From beside him, Naru tapped a small series of lines near her name on her paper, Sasuke taking notice of the slight release of chakra. He remembered the seal as a preservation and authentication seal mixed, a seal he had seen the Ivory girl add to almost all the documents she signed or worked on. He guessed it had something to do with the hatred the adults showed for her but never pried. Iruka stood and walked over, taking their tests before heading to his desk. Sasuke rested his head on his arms in his normal 'brooding pose' as Naru had dubbed it. He looked out the window and relaxed by imagining the dinner Naru and Hinata would cook in celebration for making Genin. His mouth was already watering.

I~~~~I

The time went by, the written exam followed by a Taijutsu spar, Weapon Exam, and finally the Jutsu Exam. Hinata had won her match again Haruno(No surprise), Naru had won against some other girl, and Sasuke himself had won against Kiba. All three had managed to get within the inner rings while throwing their weapons, and now Hinata and Sasuke had both gotten their headbands from the Jutsu Exam. "Uzimaki Akihane Naru, please come with me."

Naru looked up as Iruka motioned for her to follow him, walking over with her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. She followed Iruka, her eyes glazing over as they walked down the halls. She thanked Iruka when he opened the shoji door for her, stepping into the examination room. Mizuki sat beside an empty chair behind a desk with two clipboards, two pens, and a stack of headbands. "Alright Naru, would you please demonstrate the three Academy Jutsu's, Substitution, Transformation, and Cloning?"

Iruka asked as he sat down beside Mizuki. Naru nodded to him and stood still as a small amount of smoke appeared around her as she formed a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

I~~~~I

Naru leaned back against a tree as she stretched her arms outward. She pulled them back and managed a soft smile as she looked up at the night sky. The wind rustled the leaves over her head, her stomach filled with good food and her heart filled with good memories.

Hinata had gone home, and Sasuke was cleaning up his house. Naru hadn't wanted to go home just yet so she had decided on some night training, her headband tied around her forehead. She paused when she heard rustling, swiftly sending out a small pulse of chakra. Feet hit the ground behind her and she ducked into hiding as the sandaled feet of Mizuki kicked up dirt before launching the ninja onto a branch a little further away. He was smirking and had a giant Fuma shuriken on his back, a scroll the size of a small child tucked under his arm. Naru's eyes narrowed as her violet turned maroon, chakra leaking into her feet before she launched herself after the Nin.

Mizuki, upon hearing someone hit the branch behind him, turned abruptly and stopped. He maintained his balance on the branch he landed on by grabbing the trunk of the tree, his eyes darting around the forest. There was no one behind him, and yet the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He glanced around in all surrounding directions, his teeth grinding into one another. "Dammit…Stupid night cr-"

He never finished his sentence, the bottom of a shoe slamming into his chin while slender arms tore the large scroll from his grip. Using the momentum of the kick, his assailant flipped backward. Mizuki grunted and fell back, managing to catch himself in a crouch as he hit the ground. His eyes narrowed on the person before him, only for them to wide in shock when brown met maroon. "Well, I never expected you to actually act on your traitor-image. I suppose that being right isn't supposed to be satisfying since you are betraying my village, however, I'm simply glad I get to kick your ass."

Mizuki shook slightly as the girl set down the Forbidden Scroll, her hands raising to form the same sign she had made inside the academy during her exam. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A clone of the girl appeared and took the scroll away as she stepped forward, shifting into a stance that had her arms adjusted so they angled upward. "Come now Mizuki, are you truly struck speechless by a mere Genin, one that only recently moved into her title?"

Mizuki snapped from his shock, anger filling his senses. He had been waiting a long while to silence the brat, he supposed it was fate that she came to try and stop him. "Oh trust me…I'm not the one that'll be struck!"

Mizuki launched himself at the Genin, grabbing several kunai from his pouches. His Konoha flak jacket twisted along with him as he aimed for the girl's throat.

"Mizuki!"

The shout of another teacher didn't stop Naru or the silver-haired traitor. Instead, it merely hung in the air as Naru maneuvered around the outstretched arm of the teacher, her eyes calm yet filled with a dark sort of justice as she slammed her opened palm into Mizuki's side. He spluttered as he felt something crack, only to cry out when another strike hit his arm. His elbow twisted and he watched in horror as the bone jutted out. A swift spin kick sent him flying into a tree, while Naru moved to continue her assault.

"Mizuki, you truly are detestable."

Naru's eyes widened slightly however when Mizuki drew his Fuma Shuriken from his back, aiming it at her before releasing. She cursed under her breath as it soared toward her, her hands itching close as she prepared herself to use a Wind Jutsu. She was surprised when a large figure barreled into her, pulling her around so she was above as they slammed into the ground.

Iruka grunted from under her, and in a quick and sharp movement, Naru rolled off him and launched a kunai at Mizuki. The man's eyes widened and he was struck speechless when it slammed beside him, the tag on its handle pulsing once as an only warning. "Release…"

Naru grunted softly as she let the chakra go in the kunai, watching as a sudden charge of lightning sparked and surged beside the traitor. He screamed, Iruka shooting up from his spot on the ground at the noise as he watched in unrestrained surprise as a simple shock seal sent Mizuki into unconsciousness. "N-Naru?"

Naru turned toward Iruka, her eyes turning back to the violet-maroon mix. "Sorry Iruka-Sensei…I just didn't want him to get away. Thanks for the save…"

Naru wasn't sure what to say after that, so she just shut up and let Iruka's mouth open a close as he stared at her in a flabbergasted manner.

 **And bam, now we are up to the current timeline. I am pretty happy with this chapter, despite it being over 7k words long. I seriously was like at 3k and decided 'just a little more', then I saw it was at 5k and was like, 'Huh one more paragraph', and now it's at exactly 7k. Well thanks for reading this chapter, and please review if you have ideas or suggestions! I enjoy your feedback immensely.**

 **AN:II- This is the previous author's note, so I'll add what I wanted here.**

 **Name- Senju Akihane Naru**

 **Age- 13**

 **Birthday- October 10th**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Definitive Features- Ivory Hair, Maroon/Violet eyes**

 **Relations-**

 **Namikaze Minato: Father (Deceased)**

 **Uzumaki Kushina: Mother** **(Deceased)**

 **Senju Tobirama:Great Grandfather** **(Deceased)**

 **Personality-**

 **Witty, strong willed, mostly serious, mischevious in nature, protective, smart, secretive**

 **Friends-**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: Hyuuga Heiress, same age as Naru, water and wind natured, seen as a sister**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: Last Loyal Uchiha, year older, fire and lightning natured, seen as family**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi:Sandaime Hokage, fire and earth natured, seen as grandfather or authority figure**

 **Umino Iruka:Former Sensei, water and earth natured, seen as an older brother/idol**

 **Natures-**

 **Wind:Primary**

 **Water:Semi-Primary**

 **Earth:Secondary**

 **Thank you for reviewing-**

 **KoreanMusicFan**

 **Kaylafike500**

 **academysscholar314**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following-**

 **KoreanMusicFan**

 **Kaylafike500**

 **mmcca87**

 **Ebony sword**

 **SeleneAlice**

 **tasybigsexy**

 **epicslime**

 **Relighting234**

 **gvargas132**

 **HjLostDreams**

 **Kingdomheartsfan2**

 **Arianna Le Fay**


	3. III- Team Placements

**The Next chapter is up, and I feel like an idiot because I'm over her typing after writing a 2.5 page essay that really just made me groan until it was finished and I was like 'huh…nice'. It's rather fun to put notes together actually, more so than I imagined. Either that or I'm just glad that I didn't have to find the research myself.**

 **Disclaimer-Ha! As if I would own Naruto. Way to young.**

 **Chapter Dedicated to that one reviewer…because so what if Naruto doesn't have combat boots? It's fanfiction ^^.**

* * *

"You are an idiot Naru. Through and through."

Naru said nothing in response to Sasuke's comment as the annoyed raven watched Hinata give Naru a quick check up. Naru sat on a dark green couch inside the Hokage office, Hinata, and Sasuke standing protectively before her. "I'm fine Hinata-Hime."

Hinata for once didn't listen to her idol, continuing her examination. From his desk, Hiruzen chuckled lightly at their bickering. Iruka stood beside him, smiling softly. Naru's head turned at the chuckle, her violet-maroon eyes catching Hiruzen's. They narrowed slightly and filled with something akin to blame. _'You just had to tell them…'_

The words hung between the adults and the Uzumaki, Hiruzen shaking his head. He knew that that Last Loyal Uchiha was possessive and protective, but he had never thought that he would go so far as to scold the girl. It was an amusing sight, Akihane Naru being scolded by her two friends. "Okay. Y-your good…Naru-chan."

Hinata stepped back as she nodded in confirmation, letting the ivory girl stretch. "Thanks anyways Hinata-Hime."

Sasuke grunted and Naru paused to give him a dead stare. Iris met violet, and the witnesses inside the office swore they saw sparks going between them. However, the sparks vanished when Sasuke muttered and moved, sitting beside his Uzumaki. He looked to the door with his arms crossed, but still maintained close contact with her. Said girl's lips twitched before she looked back to Hiruzen. "So what was the deal with Mizuki? I suspected he was a traitor but for him to act out and try to steal the Forbidden Scroll means that he had someone backing him."

The Third Hokage nodded, everyone in the office turning to him and paying rapt attention. "Morino Ibiki discovered he was working under Orochimaru in the promise of power for the Forbidden Scroll."

Naru nodded as she took in the information, mentally filing it into her profile of Mizuki. "Thank you for sharing, Jiji-San."

Standing Naru walked over to the Hokage, Sasuke following her lead. He remained a good foot behind her as she gave the Hokage a hug, which he returned. "We best get to bed…Team Assignments are tomorrow."

The Hokage nodded and she pulled away, walking toward the double doors to leave. Sasuke pulled up beside her while Hinata moved behind her after offering a bow to the Hokage in respect. "Good Night Hokage-Sama."

Sasuke's bored drawl only made the smile on Hiruzen's lips stretch further. "Good Night."

The three newly made Genin left the room, leaving the adults to watch them go. "They are quite the group, huh Hokage-Sama?"

Iruka commented as he smiled as well, his hand going to his headband. "Yes…You see it too then?"

Hiruzen glanced to the side at the Chunin teacher, earning him a faint widening of the eyes before Iruka tapped his headband and replied. "Yup. The Will of Fire burns brightly in all three of them, despite their less than enthusiastic personalities."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, turning to face the pictures of the Kage. Normally he would look to Minato, the Yondaime Hokage's picture, but this time his eyes landed on the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. _'She reminds me a lot of you Sensei…calm collected and her coloring is basically the same if not for her color changing eyes.'_

Either way though, he was sure they'd be proud of her. _'It's almost time I suppose, to give her them.'_

With that thought he dismissed Iruka and stood up.

I~~~~I

Naru's arm rotated at a steady space while she whisked the eggs and cream in the bowl in front of her. She added a little salt and some pepper, before turning to the skillet on the stove. Carefully she spilt some of the eggs onto the hot surface, watching as it bubbled. She stopped when she reached the size she wanted, using about a third of the batter. She turned to the array of vegies on her counter and set the bowl down before picking up some cubed tomatoes, sliced bell peppers, and minced garlic. She added some onions and mushrooms as well, placing them into the center of the omelet. She then sprinkled cheese over them and skillfully flipped the omelet, before plating it. She paired it with some hash browns and a glass of orange juice, before repeating the process again.

The Uzumaki heard the floor boards creak and glanced up to see Sasuke stretching. He wore his day clothes, the high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest, black shorts, and his weapons pouches. He looked over as he smelt food, before turning toward the couch. Hinata lay there, covered in a wool blanket. She wore a set of simple white pajama's, ones that Naru had outgrown. "Hinata."

The Hyuga Heiress quickly opened her eyes, lifting herself from the couch. She took in the area before yelping when she lost her balance. A second and a thump later, the lavender teen was in a heap of blankets on the floor. "Nice landing."

Hinata managed a small scowl at the Uchiha, despite her blush. Naru's lips twitched into a small smile as she plated the last omelet. "Breakfast is ready, go get dressed Hinata-Hime."

The girl nodded and stood, walking to the hallway whilst the blanket rested around her shoulders. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the familiar behavior, grabbing the plates and placing them on the table, taking silverware and setting them beside the dishes before taking the orange juice as well. Naru shut off the stove and place the dishes in the sink with hot soapy water to soak, before going to the fridge and pulling out some yogurt. She opened a cabinet and took out granola, while Sasuke set three parfait dishes by her hand. He spooned yogurt into each and placed the tub back in the fridge before moving to get the spoons. Naru sprinkled granola onto each and put it back, taking the dishes to the table. Sasuke set the spoons into the dishes, and the two took their seats.

Hinata arrived, hair pulled back into two braids behind her head and not the singular one she normally had, her bangs framing her face. She wore her dark grey jacket and black shorts with fishnet leggings, her weapons pouches on her right thigh and the left side of her hip. "Morning, Naru-Chan, S-Sasuke-San."

The two nodded as the girl took her seat. Wordlessly they sat together for a couple moments, before digging into their breakfast.

Once they finished they set their dishes in the sink and took different stations. Naru washed, Sasuke rinsed and dried, while Hinata put them away. They finished in less than five minutes, Naru draining the sink as she quickly scrubbed it down. Sighing she finished and walked toward the door with her two friends. She wore her normal attire as well, her headband around her head like Sasuke, Hinata's hanging from her neck. Each of them took their respectful footwear, black sandals for Sasuke, grey Sandals for Hinata, and combat boots for Naru. "So we get to know our teams today?"

Naru nodded, standing and helping Hinata up while Sasuke noted her wordless reply. He stood and noticed that Naru paused to grab an extra scroll, one she used to practice sealing. "More than likely Naru and I will end up on the same team, or Hinata you'll end up with me, since we are all the top students. We'll either get the deadlast or someone close to the rank."

There was a mutual nod between them as they left the apartment, Naru activating the seals on the door. "A-at least we k-know that we can still train t-together."

Hinata spoke up, her voice soft. Sasuke grunted and Naru merely tilted her head as she filed the statement away. "I'm pretty sure I know who our Sensei is too."

I~~~~I

As the three entered their classroom, they noticed that they were the last ones there. Naru didn't really mind too much, while Sasuke was just glad his fangirls didn't try to maul him. Hinata remained quiet, sticking to Naru as she fiddled with her hands. "Huh…Hey Naru, what's up with you guys being late?"

Naru looked up, facing Shikamaru in order to answer him. "Got a little sidetracked…There was a disobedient dog…I had to teach him some new tricks."

Her lips twitched and Sasuke withheld a shiver while Hinata inched away, feeling the mischievous aura that signified you should run. Shikimaru merely raised a brow before shaking his head. "Troublesome."

Naru shrugged in a placate manner and walked toward their desk. She paused when she saw Haruno and Yamanaka fighting beside the seats, and withheld the urge to roll her eyes as they started a slap fight. Her hand rose, touching the dog tags resting at her neck. Three metal clasps, one for Shisui, one for Mikoto, and one for her parents. "Haruno, Yamanaka, would you please move?"

Both turned sharply to her as she walked up the steps, her posture straight but her hands were stuffed into her jacket pockets. The class quieted and they turned to watch as both the number one fans in Sasuke's fan club were confronted by the ever distant Uzumaki. "Shut up Uzumaki! This doesn't concern you, so get lost!"

Haruno called out, Yamanaka backing her up. "Yah Uzumaki, just leave."

Naru tilted her head to the side and her hands twitched. From behind her Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Hinata frowned. "Well…You both are stupid little girls that believe that can order anyone around. News flash, this is my desk, you are crybabies, and I won't deal with your shit."

Several people's eyes went wide as Naru's violet turned red and her hand touched the scroll on her side. Both 'kunoichi' faced her in shock before Yamanaka growled and raised her fist. "That's it, you're such a bitch Naru, and I'll put you in your place, away from Sasuke-Kun!"

She launched her fist at Naru. Haruno followed her friend's example, both sending a punch straight at Naru's face. The Ivory girl remained in place, her hand letting go of the scroll. At the last moment she used the replacement technique with a pencil on the desk behind them. She now was crouched before a boy, Inuzuka, on his desk. She moved, swiping her leg out at the backs of her opponents. It caught both of the stunned girls, sending them down the steps.

Acting quickly, Sasuke tugged Hinata away from the steps, and to the side. The girls yelped and slammed face first into the floor while Naru got off Kiba's desk. She picked up the pencil she had swapped with, placing it on his desk as she turned to Sasuke. She didn't notice the stunned look on the Inuzuka's face as she did so either. "Sasuke-San, you and Hinata-Hime alright?"

The Uchiha merely nodded and let go of the Hyuga Heiress, making his way toward his Uzumaki while casting a possessive glare at Kiba. "Yah."

Her eyes returned to their soft violet as Sasuke looked her over, pulling her into their desk. Hinata joined, the class stuck in silence from the exchange. It wasn't every day that someone managed to annoy Akihane Naru, but when they did it was always amusing to those who hadn't struck her nerves.

Both Haruno and Yamanaka rose, just as Umino Iruka entered the classroom. He paused at the silence and the two girls on the floor, glancing over to a certain girl. Naru merely shook her head, causing him to sigh. "Alright you two, get to your seats!"

Both girls turned red at being called out, rushing toward their seats as Iruka stood before his desk. He paused and looked over the Genin, sighing gently. "Alright everyone, I'll be announcing the Genin teams and their Senseis now."

Everyone started whispering, the silence brought from Naru's outburst fading away. "Okay, Team Ten under Sarutobi Asuma contains Nara Shikimaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino!"

Yamanaka's eyes widened and she slammed her head on the desk in front of her as she groaned. "N-No…"

The lazy Shikamaru only opened one eye before closing it to sleep, Choji smiling gently at the thought of being with his friend, munching on his chips. "Alright Team Nine is already in circulation so moving to Team Eight under Yuhi Kurenai."

He paused before speaking again, Hinata perking up at the name. Naru raised her brow slightly before narrowing her orbs. "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata deflated visibly, sighing while Kiba grinned and yelled out a 'hell yah!' Naru gave Hinata a pat on her back as she listened for more. "Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi…"

There was a frown of annoyance that flickered over Iruka's face before he continued. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naru perked up, glancing toward her teammate. The Uchiha 'hned' to show he knew. "Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Akihane Naru!"

Naru's entire body suddenly buzzed and she forced herself to remain calm and her face to remain impassive. She'd have a word with her Jiji over this, because he should know by now Naru would skin the damned pink haired brat in an instant if she crossed the line. And the girl had come close on many occasions. "W-What! S-Sensei! Why the hell is Naru on a team with me and Sasuke-Kun?"

The pink haired fangirl and current bane of Aki's existence screamed aloud, hopping up from her seat as she clenched her fists. Her long hair fell over her shoulders as she glared at Iruka. Said teacher only glanced to Naru, whose eyebrow twitched slightly. He muttered at not getting any help, Sasuke cringing at the octave of Sakura's voice from beside his friends. Several others backed away as she screamed, though she took no notice. Iruka casted a knowing glance toward Aki, only receiving a twitch of the lips in turn before her looked toward his former student and replied.

"Haruno-San, sit down. The reason that you are in a team with them is because while your scores were the fourth best in theory, you are the last in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Your physical conditioning is on par with that of a first year student, something that sets you at a very bad disadvantage. In order to balance this out the Hokage placed you with the top two students, Akihane-San as the Kunoichi of the Year, and Sasuke-San as Rookie of the Year."

Iruka's blatant statement of facts earned him a blushing pinkette and a muttering Uchiha. Uzumaki merely nodded in acceptance of the explanation, turning to face the window. "Alright now then Team Six is still in circulation. Team 5-"

Naru tuned out Iruka as he went through the other teams. He then said something about their Sensei's coming to get them after he was finished, leaving them in the room.

Naru took out her scroll soon after, unrolling it and handing it to Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded in thanks while she handed her other to Hinata, whom murmured a soft thank you with a light blush. Naru palmed her other scroll before deciding to unroll it as well. She funneled some chakra into the parchment as soon as a small seal was revealed inside. The seal glowed slightly before a brush, ink, and small tags, the size of an explosive tag, appeared on top of the scroll. Naru re-rolled the scroll while keeping her new items, before dipping the brush and starting with her tags. Chatter echoed around the classroom, her teammate and friend reading out of the scrolls she had giving them, Sasuke sparing a glance to her work every so often.

I~~~~I

It was around fifteen minutes into waiting that the first two Sensei's showed up. Sarutobi Asuma was Sarutobi Hiruzen's youngest son, with the trademark spiky black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore the standard ninja uniform, a white triangular sash at his hip with the kanji for fire in red imprinted on it while his head band rested on his forehead. His hands had fingerless gloves, which were brought to his mouth as he placed a cigarette between his lips. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Sensei for Team Ten."

Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikimaru all filed down toward their sensei, Ino muttering under her breath.

Standing beside Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai stood in her dress made of decorative battle ribbon, her black hair falling in curls over her face while her red eyes scanned the crowd. Her own headband was displayed on her head, keeping her hair out of her face. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, here for Team Eight."

Naru glanced over to Hinata as the girl gulped slightly, standing. She moved to return the scroll given to her, but Naru waved her off. "Keep it. We'll meet up at Ichiraku's later, alright Hinata-Hime?"

Hinata nodded and smiled while blushing at her two friends, placing the scroll at her hip. She walked toward her Sensei along with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. They all filed out of the classroom, and before long other Sensei's came to remove the other Genin.

I~~~~I

An hour passed, Naru still sitting by Sasuke as she worked on her seals. The Uchiha was working on hand signs he read from his scroll, a flustered and annoyed Sakura watching them both from across the little walkway. She frowned, looking around. All the Senseis had come and gotten their students, leaving just her team. Naru sighed from where she sat, placing her brush off to the side. Sakura watched as she resealed her supplies, leaving the tags she made to dry. Naru then turned and leaned a bit, reading over Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura clenched her fist and glared at the Ivory haired girl, Sasuke simply glancing up to his friend. "Your there already? You seriously are better at Fire Style than I am…"

Sasuke sighed and moved his hand. Sakura's jaw dropped when he ruffled the Uzumaki's hair in a display of affection, his body relaxed. Sakura had never seen him so at ease, not even when he was training. "It's to be expected Naru. I'm an Uchiha after all…And you control Wind, Earth and Water best, somewhat opposites of Fire."

Naru frowned slightly, though Sakura wasn't sure why the girl would be frowning wh- Her mind nearly exploded when she realized that Naru wasn't frowning, _she was pouting!_ The Akihane Naru was pouting at _her_ Sasuke-Kun because he was better than her. "Naru…"

There was a slightly teasing tone to the Uchiha's voice as Naru looked away, her pout fading.

"Well, I didn't expect this."

All three of them turned to the door, Naru's eyes narrowing as she spotted the head of silver hair, the headband drawn over one left eye, the revealed eye black. A black mask covered the rest of his face, from the nose down. He wore the standard Chunin jacket and black wetsuit, his form slumped as he held an orange book, looking at them from where he leaned on the doorway. "My first impression of you is…"

Naru paused, before she lifted her fingers. Sasuke sighed and watched as a bucket of water tilted from where it hung on the ceiling, dumping all over the Jonin. "I warned you Hatake-San."

Hatake Kakashi frowned under his mask, eyebrow twitching as he withheld himself from retaliating. Still, the water should have been expected. It was a sort of ritual of hers. Whenever he was late, she'd get him wet. "I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5."

Kakashi vanished promptly with a swirl of leaves, Sakura yelling out. "N-Naru! Damnit now Sensei hates us!"

The pinkette turned to rant at the ivory girl, only to find her opening a window. She jumped out, Sasuke following. "W-What! Hey!"

Sakura ran over, looking down. She turned her head upward and was surprised to see them launching over the railing on the roof. "Damn them…Sasuke-Kun."

I~~~~I

Kakashi barely masked his surprise as a Raven and a Snowball both landed on the roof, the snowball brushing off her clothes. "Sasuke-San, you owe me 1000 Ryo."

Sasuke muttered under his breath. "I'll pay in Ramen Naru, my treat tonight."

Naru shrugged and walked forward. "Whatever. Haruno should be here soon."

Her eyes looked toward Kakashi, and he paused when he saw them loose their glazed state. The three tags on her neck clinked softly and he relaxed, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "That wasn't nice, Akihane-chan."

Naru gave him a deadpanned stare, Sasuke moving to stand beside her. He glared at Kakashi, causing the silver-haired Jonin to chuckle. "Hmm, protective aren't we Sasuke?"

Sasuke was unable to answer due to Sakura coming out onto the roof from the access door. "S-sensei I'm sorry about Naru's prank, Sasuke-Kun and I had nothing to do with it!"

The Pinkett glared at her teammate, Kakashi watching as Naru's fingers twitched. He pocketed his book, waving his hand. "Mah, mah. It's a type of greeting we have."

Sasuke frowned at this, while Sakura looked confused. "Alright, sit down kiddos, we are going to introduce ourselves."

Naru sighed softly in exasperation, as though she suspected this would happen. "Hatake-San, why don't you start? And if you give that bullshit you normally do, water won't be your worry next time."

Naru's eyes turned Maroon as her warning echoed, Kakashi 'tsking' at her language. "Fine Naru…"

He seemed to pout before continuing. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My father was the Konoha's White Fang. I like reading Icha Icha, and teasing Akihane-Chan. I dislike sadists, those who abandon their comrades, and cats. My Hobbies include reading Icha Icha and…well your too young for the other thing."

Kakashi paused and Sasuke's lips twitched up in disgust while the boy moved closer to Naru. Sakura glared at her Sensei while the Ivory girl merely motioned for him to continue. "I don't currently have a dream for my future. Your turn Akihane-Chan!"

Naru's eye twitched slightly and she sighed. She sat down on the steps, Sasuke and Sakura following. "My name is Uzumaki Akihane Naru. I am the last known Uzumaki currently. I like Sasuke-San, Hinata-Hime, Jiji-Sama, cooking, seals, Gardening and Scarecrow Watering, and training. I dislike arrogant pricks, perverts, those who betray others, selfish adults, those who lie, and I loathe Fangirls. My hobbies are gardening, creating recipes, training with Sasuke-San and Hinata-Hime, and getting even."

At the last part, her eyes met a lone iris orb, though the bastard Scarecrow merely continued with his smile. "My dream for the future is to always have understanding, to always be able to help my friends, to make my parents and Karasu-Kun proud, and confront a certain man."

Her fingers on her right hand grasped the three tags before she took a deep breath.

"Hn."

Sasuke nudged Naru as he spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm the Last Loyal Uchiha. I like tomatoes and Naru. I hate sweets, fangirls, toads, ducks, and perverts. My hobbies are training, reading and helping Naru and Hinata. My dream…No, my ambition is to protect those closest to me, help them with their dreams, and confront a certain man."

Kakashi paused at the boy's introduction, glancing to the light-headed girl sitting beside him. He had expected his introduction to be a lot darker, and for the Uchiha to say kill, not confront. It was an interesting turn of events, something he'd have to go over the Sandaime with. "Alright, Haruno you can go."

Sakura paused as she bit her lip, looking at Sasuke. "My name is Haruno Sakura…I-I'm from a civilian family. I like…well I mean…the person I like is…Or…Uhh."

Kakashi inwardly sighed at the girl trying to impress the Uchiha, who was paying attention but was still focused on Naru. "Get it out Banshee."

Naru's ever pleasant comments always helped, leaving Kakashi to watch as Sakura glared at the girl. "I like chakra control, reading, and Sasuke-Kun. I hate Naru, Hinata, and getting dirty. My hobbies…"

She trailed off and gave a creepy giggle directed at Sasuke. Kakashi nearly smashed his head into his hand. "My Dream…is to become an amazing Kunoichi and marry Sasuke-Kun!"

Not even two seconds after she finished, Sasuke spoke up. "No."

Sakura looked to him in confusion. "H-Huh Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised his gaze to the pinkette, and a sickly sweet smile crossed his face. For a moment, Kakashi and Naru both imagined an enthusiastic Uchiha that always had that look whenever he was about to curse someone who had annoyed him. "I said, no, Haruno. I will never, ever, marry someone like you."

The fake smile vanished off the Raven's face and he rubbed his lips as he stood, as though even faking a smile hurt him. Naru stood with him while Sakura remained frozen. "And if you want to be a Kunoichi, start acting like it. No one will hand you anything on a silver platter, especially if you hurt everyone just to get what you want. You'd be no better than a murderer then."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and Kakashi snapped. He knew why the Uchiha was pissed with the pinkette other than her utter lack of drive then. _'She must pick on Naru and say she's not worthy of Sasuke, trampling over everything the girl has worked for. It must remind Sasuke of his brother…who killed his clan just to see if he could.'_

Naru rested her hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, and his tension seemed to drain away as they shared a look. "Well…I suppose I should break the actual exam to you guys now."

Each of their heads snapped to face him, and Kakashi felt like Naru might just murder him with her gaze alone.

"Excuse me, _Hatake-san_?"

* * *

 **And finished! Thanks for reading this chapter, next one will have the bell test, as well as insight on how Naru knows Kakashi. There may be a little Sakura bashing, or just Kunoichi bashing done by Naruto period, but that's just because they annoy her. It'll get better, especially after the Wave mission. This ended at just above 4k words, another long chapter. I do try to make them smaller, trust me, but it never succeeds. Oh well, you have plenty to read. Review if you have suggestions or comments, they are appreciated.**

 **Omake- Scare Whipped Crow**

Kakashi was mostly minding his own business when he felt it. The slight nudge at his senses, the fleeting steps of a child.

He saw her next, running past him behind a raven, whose hand clasped her own tightly.

After that he was assaulted with the yelling of a frantic and annoyed store clerk, shouting at the children.

"And stay away! Damn Demon..."

The shop keeper was either quite stupid, or utterly blind to the fact that a Jonin, notified of the law on that young ivory girl's head, stood in front of him.

Kakashi turned sharply, drawing a kunai in the blink of an eye while his other hand tugged the shopkeeper close, his iris orbs peering into the man's deep brown.

The man let out a frightened yelp, gasping as Kakashi spoke lowly.

"Don't incite the Third's law you ungrateful-"

Kakashi was stopped when he saw something behind the man, and his eyes narrowed further.

Lying on the ground behind the merchant, detached from its other end, was a chain with a dog tag attached to it.

Kakashi knew an ANBU tag when he saw one, and he had seen this particular one wrapped around the neck of one Uzumaki Akihane ever since the death of Karasu.

Kakashi's fist shoved the merchant back while the kunai seemingly vanished. The Jonin leisurely picked up the tag, ignoring the stuttering man behind him as he turned in the direction Naru went, his shoulders squaring.

He vanished without much thought on the manner, leaving behind the frightened clerk.

Naru had only just said goodbye to Sasuke when she found it. Lying there on the memorial stone where she trained, the silver shining in the fading light.

The girl paused, shocked as she reached up and pressed her palm against her chest, her heart beating before she snatched up the necklace and pulled it over her head.

She had been frightened when she realized the necklace was gone, likely from when the man had reached for her and nearly choked her, only for the chain to give away.

The Ivory girl had no idea who had found it, or who placed it where she would see it.

Either way, she held it close, giving in to her emotions for a moment as she thought of Shisui, of the remnant of him she held against her until the day she was allowed a headband and could use his.

Smiling softly, in a manner she hardly ever did at all, a manner that was both sad, accepting, and happy all the same, Naru whispered out.

 _"T-Thank you..."_

From his position on a tree not too far away, Kakashi glanced toward the sky and smiled under his mask.

 _'Your welcome Akihane.'_


	4. IV- Just Two

**Here it is, the revised version of this chapter. Sorry, it took so long but I barely got over my sickness and then I was helping my mom with her work. Updates will likely be lengthy as I'm working and helping my mom babysit. Also, we may start testing again not sure but anyways enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, only this Plot and any OC's added.**

 **Chapter dedicated to my dreams of stocking bread. Yes, bread.**

She could feel her blood rushing through her veins, her chakra building in her palms. She shifted her stance, her legs apart as she stared forward at Sasuke. The raven stood not even a meter away, his stance mimicking hers. He breathed in and out under the rising sun, the two of them rushing forward as the leaves rustled. Palms met arms and feet were swiped at and jumped over. Strikes echoed in the air like smacks, the two Genin dancing around each other with the singular style. Sasuke watched the blondish haired girl, her white locks shining under the still rising sun. He felt his heart beat once and blocked a blow from her right palm, before striking his own left arm out at her elbow.

The extended limb struck, sending the girl back. He too placed distance between them, staring with little to no regret. He had to get stronger, and so did Naru. There would be no holding back this morning, well at least for this one Taijutsu style. It was the day after Team assignments and the day that they would officially be tested and would see if they would be sent back to the Academy or become actual Genin. From behind them Sakura watched, cheering on Sasuke and telling him to beat Naru to a pulp. She didn't realize that she was only furthering his distaste for her. He didn't enjoy fighting Naru, he simply did it because it helped them get better.

It was around 7 in the morning, the air warm with a slight breeze. There were at a training ground with three stumps and a stream running through it, the area surrounded by trees much like the rest of Konoha. A couple meters away the memorial stone sat, something that Naru was avoiding looking at. Sasuke noted this and steered away from the rock, instead backing up to the wide stream. His feet touched the water and he focused his chakra into the soles of his feet on instinct. Naru was upon him seconds late, lashing out with a forward thrust at his chest. She slammed her palm into his clothes and he grunted as he lost control of his chakra. In a quick move he swiped at Naru's feet, her eyes widening slightly as the two fell into the water.

Sasuke took hold of Naru, pulling her to his chest as they sunk, reaching his hand up. He pulled himself upward as he got his grip on the surface of the water, panting softly while hauling Naru up. Naru pulled away and turned to narrow her eyes on him. "Really?" Sasuke shrugged, shaking his head to get rid of the water. "Tsch."

Sasuke raised his eyes to face the Uzumaki in surprise. It was rare for the girl to use her own little phrase. He had 'hn', Hinata had 'eep', and Naru, Naru had 'tsch'. Sasuke stood, offering a hand to her. She sighed and took it, allowing the Uchiha to lead her shakily off the water. It was still hard to water walk, let along fight on water. It was the reason why he had sunk when Naru had struck him, and why she hadn't been able to concentrate before. It had taken her longer than him to learn, due to her abnormally large reserves. She told him it was because of her Uzimaki genes at first, but he knew the other factor as well now.

"We need to practice our water-walking it seems, Sasuke-San."

Naru raised her hand and tugged at the leather binding her hair, pulling it free. She then started to undo the braids as the two walked toward Sakura's position. The girl rushed over, blushing as Sasuke's shirt stuck to his chest. "W-What the hell Naru! Sasuke was amazing until you cheap shotted him into the water!"

Naru looked up as she finished removing her long hair from its braid, the spiky bangs now flat on her head.

"Shut up Haruno."

Sasuke spoke up, glaring at the pinkette while turning to make sure Naru wouldn't lash out. He froze however upon seeing Naru ring out her hair and let it go. He hadn't seen her hair out of its braid in years, so seeing it let loose was something he hadn't planned for. The hair was formed by hundreds of spikes, the wildest ones forming her bangs. The ivory locks fell down past her backside by at least 4 inches, the front framing her face perfectly.

Naru waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face, making him realize he had been staring. "Sasuke-San, you alright?"

The Loyal Uchiha face felt like heating up, but he suppressed the embarrassment well and grunted as he looked to the side. Sakura glared at Naru from behind Sasuke, envy in her eyes over how long Naru's hair was.

' _How did it get so long?! Is she trying to steal Sasuke-Kun from me? Naru's always had long hair, though…She used to wear it down during her first year at the Academy…Wait, that was around the time that the rumor of Sasuke-Kun liking long hair started, so could it be?'_

The Pinkett's eyes widened as she thought of how maybe, somehow, in a world with infinite possibilities that Sasuke may be liked long hair because of his friend. Sakura shook the thought from her head, however, he inner self-piping up. _**'There's no way Sasuke would go for her!'**_

Sakura still felt a little worried, however.

"Hello, Kids, getting along?"

All three Genin turned swiftly to face Kakashi as he appeared in a swirl of leaves, right in front of them.

"You're late!"

Sakura yelled at the Jonin, and he only provided a sheepish scratch to the back of his head. A soft sigh sounded and Naru stepped forward. "Hatake-San…"

Kakashi looked to her, and paused when he noticed her hair was down and she was wet. "Mah, mah Akihane-Chan, did your annual Scarecrow watering backfire?"

Naru raised a brow at him, her hand touching a seal on her side. The water seemed to drain from her outer body, sliding down into the seal where it seemingly vanished. Sasuke's eyes widened when he remembered the water-sealing tags that they had copied from the scrolls, his hand touching his own. "No, just some early sparing."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance, his hand resting on her head. "You should try wearing your hair down more often Akihane-Chan, it suits you."

Naru merely leveled her deadpanned stare on the Jonin as he eye smiled, Sasuke walking over. He removed Kakashi's hand, pulling Naru behind him in a protective manner. "Well a good morning aside, shouldn't we start? Hokage-Sama wanted us to take our ID photos this afternoon, if you don't mind Hatake."

The Jonin noted the lacking of a suffix and hummed while Sakura tenitively stepped beside her teammates. Neither lashed out, however, allowing her to remain. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little hope in seeing this. "We'll be doing the bell test, and you'll have until noon to get a bell. Oh, did I mention there is only two?"

He dangled two bells in front of the Genin as he set down a red timer on a stump, a smirk forming under his mask. He watched as Naru and Sasuke shared a glance, and Sakura gained a contemplating look. "You may begin!"

He had practically sung, each Genin vanishing into the forest. He hummed in approval as he took out his book, only to freeze when a kunai launched right at his wrist. He dodged easily, looking up to find no one around. "One, two, three, which of my Genin came after me?"

Several clones appeared around him, causing the Jonin to raise his visible eyebrow. _'I can't see her…Kawarimi? And who the hell taught Naru how to use solid clones?'_

The Scarecrow's thought on how Naru may have used the replacement technique and made her clones appear around him was interrupted by the clones tossing Kunai at him. He dodged these ones too, and one of them launched itself forward to attack. He quickly struck it, turning as it turned to smoke. All but three of the remaining clones charged at him, six in total aiming to hit him. He ducked, swept to the side, and struck at the clones. Smoke continued to build up as he destroyed them one by one. He finished off the sixth one and looked toward the other clones, four of them standing there with Kunai drawn. "Well…I suppose I couldn't have asked for a better start, Akihane-Chan."

The clones narrowed their eyes and launched at him, circling and tossing their kunai with some shuriken as they went. Kakashi barely tried when dodging the blades, twisting on one foot. He nailed a clone with an elbow, watching as it too turned to smoke. He frowned when he noticed the smoke from earlier still hadn't faded away. "You're getting rusty, Hatake-San."

A voice echoed from his opponents. One of the clones stopped and flashed through hand signs, the other clones backing into the smoke. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball grew, and Kakashi quickly sprang away in shock. There was a soft hum of chakra, the only warning he got before the fireball suddenly got bigger. "Wind Style, Gale Force!"

Two blunt edges of wind hit the Jutsu, and Kakashi managed his Headhunter Jutsu moments before the Justu flew over his head. The ground closed up, and he sighed softly.

Naru watched as the smoke cleared, her eyes darting around as she looked at her two clones. "Watch yourselves…"

The clone nearest to her made a glance to the bushes, while Naru looked above. The farthest one froze, eyes widening as a hand shot from the earth below. "Shit!"

The uncharacteristic shout was followed with another poof, revealing Sasuke where the fire user had been. "Sasuke-San!"

Naru rushed forward as Kakashi sprang from the ground, tugging Sasuke upward. "That was clever Sasuke, acting like your teammate. I, however, happen to be familiar with Fire Jutsu, and that was a very refined one that she can't pull off."

Kunai hailed from behind Kakashi, a panting Sakura having exited the tree line as she glared at the Scarecrow. "Let go of Sasuke-Kun!"

Kakashi poofed, vanishing from sight as the kunai imbedded themselves within a log that had replaced him. The girl's eyes widened in fear and she rushed over as Sasuke flipped mid-air to land in a crouch. "That was close…Thanks Haruno. You should have stayed quiet a little longer though and you might have gotten him…"

Sakura frowned at Naru, but sighed in acceptance. "I'm only helping Sasuke-Kun."

Naru shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine. Just make sure to watch his back."

Naru looked around them before she raised her palm. Sasuke, muttering slightly, pulled Sakura back. The pinkette was surprised but was quickly let go of, making her fall on her behind when Naru slammed her palm into the ground. The earth cracked, spreading out like a spider web. From several meters away Kakashi sprang up from the ground, the spider web fractures reaching his feet. "There you are."

The Uzumaki's lips twitched as she spotted her fellow albino.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the display of chakra control, Sasuke darting toward him. "Sakura, Naru cover me!"

Naru quickly gripped several tagged shuriken as Kakashi engaged with Sasuke. Sakura also grabbed some Kunai, watching the two battle it out. She noticed Naru toss her Kunai, Sasuke moving his head to the side so it could pass by him. Kakashi was quick to avoid however, the tag on it drooping as the kunai stuck in the ground. Naru quickly handed some of the Kunai to Sakura, who looked at her in shock. "Plant these around them in a circle like shape. I have to back Sasuke up from the stream."

Naru was gone moments later, leaving an annoyed and dejected olive eyed girl. "Damn Uzumaki…"

Naru dropped behind Kakashi in front of the stream, her palm entering the dance of arms and legs. She swiped for the bells looped at Kakashi's side, only for the Jonin to move. She cursed and Sasuke fell back beside her, the stream behind them. "Well then Kidos, care for a swim?"

Naru raised a brow and glanced to Sasuke, who nodded. She handed him her water-sealing tag and flashed through hand signs. Kakashi muttered softly, something suspiciously on the lines of 'troublesome'(Members of a certain clan all sneezed at once, before muttering a 'troublesome' themselves). "Water Style, Water Whip!"

The water rose from the stream while Kakashi took a deep breath. Sasuke transferred chakra into the seals, holding it just on the verge of release as he darted forward. He engaged Kakashi again, taking to Naru's style of Taijutsu this time. "So she taught you the Uzumaki style? I'm surprised."

Sasuke didn't take the bait, instead aiming his hands at the bells, the tags each wrapped around his palms. Sakura moved as quick as she was able to and placed the kunai in the ground surrounding them. Sasuke suddenly stepped back however, Kakashi barely able to prepare himself as the water whip crashed down on him. He grunted softly as Naru added more chakra, standing behind her teammate. Sasuke wove around the whip, adding his own strikes. Kakashi had to admit, he was surprised with their display of teamwork, but it was more so with just Naru and Sasuke than Sakura. "N-Naru!"

The after-mentioned pinky yelled out from behind him, and he turned slightly expecting an attack. He was surprised however when the water whip simply dropped on top of him, following Sasuke slapping the seals onto his chest. The Uchiha then flipped back while Naru went through hand signs. "Sakura, back away now!"

Kakashi briefly took in the surrounding tags, and upon seeing the lightning kanji on them, cursed. The seals on his chest released and more of him was covered in water while Naru shouted. "Release, Lightning Pentagram!" The lightning charged up, and Kakashi looked to the forest just in time.

"Shit!"

Sasuke shouted as a log took Kakashi's place, Naru frowning as she gently let out a breath of air. "Yah…Shit is right Sasuke-San."

She spoke up in agreement, moving around the still sparking circle as the two regrouped beside Sakura. "Kawarimi is wrecking our day." Sakura looked at the two and then looked around the area. "Why don't you just use a different seal?"

Naru turned toward Sakura, opening her mouth to reply only to stop. "Huh…"

She brought her hand up to her chin in a thinking pose, her rather long hair still hanging loosely. The soft breeze blew the stands into her face and she narrowed her eyes on them. Sasuke however, sensing her annoyance, stepped forward. He took hold of her locks, startling Sakura, and began to carefully and gently pull them into a bun. "Haruno, I believe you just gave me another idea…How good are you at traps?"

Naru turned her gaze toward her comrade, violet eyes lighting with mischief as her pale blonde hair was finally contained on a leather strip. "Thanks, Sasuke-San."

Unbeknownst to them, Sarutobi watched from his orb, and as he viewed Team 7, Naru in particular, he couldn't help but think of his Sensei the Nidaime in the same pose Naru had taken to.

I~~~~I

Kakashi wasn't sure what to think of his situation currently. Only an hour was left on the clock, and his little Genin had barely gotten serious a couple minutes ago. Their first attempt with the lightning pentagram was good, great even, but it needed work. Now, though, merely an hour after that failed attempt, he found himself wishing they made the same mistake twice.

When they failed to get the bells from his belt, they turned their attention on something else, something that was constantly in his hands. Sakura had struck first, moving in with what little ability she had. Naru had followed, backing up her teammate and filling in for her weaknesses, while Sasuke was seemingly nowhere to be found. Imagine his surprise when the two Genin before him were subdued on the ground, and the Uchiha brat had finally made his move.

That lead to the current situation, with Sasuke tugging on ninja wire that wrapped around Kakashi in an interesting fashion. His book shot from his hand, falling to the ground below. When he tried to move, he found to his shock and annoyance that the seals on the ninja wire were draining his chakra, fast. He wondered where the hell they had gotten them from, but chalked it up to Naru's 'trips' into the Sandaime's scroll collection. His eyes looked behind him as he saw a flash of white, and raised a brow. His wet hair fell over his head, the tags on his chest having peeled away when he had swapped with that log. _'Akihane-Chan is letting Sakura attack so that she had a part, but still lingers in case the girl needs her help. It's odd, but effective in ways of working together. Sakura hones her skills while not being in immediate danger.'_

A flash of black dove by his side and his one eye widened in comic horror as Sasuke picked up his orange book. Naru, done circling, moved to join her teammates. She took out a small compact silver lighter (He briefly wondered where she got it from, whilst a certain Sarutobi cursed and started patting himself down in front of his Genin Team with an unlit smoke dangling between his lips.), flicking off the top as she held it under Kakashi's book. "Well Hatake-San, what do you say?"

Kakashi muttered softly as the chakra draining seals picked up. The brats could very well try to get the bells, but instead they chose his book. They had to drag his precious Icha Icha into the fray as a hostage. "I won't wait forever. After I burn this one I'll move on to the ones at the bookstore, your other copies, and Jiji's copies."

(Coincidentally, or maybe not, her gaze shifted to the side where Sarutobi was angled to watch from his glass orb, making the older man shrink back at her glare.) Kakashi managed to pout at Naru as he let out an exaggerated wail of anguish. "A-Akihane-Chan! How could you?"

Naru put her thumb on the dial and readied to start the flame. Kakashi, giving in, muttered. "M-Mah, Mah…n-no need for that, you pass!"

Naru smirked at the Scarecrow, surprising her teammates as she tossed the book at the Jonin. "Release."

She held her hands in the ram seal, the wire falling from Kakashi's body. The lone iris eye twitched as he realized he just needed to cut the flow of chakra to stop the seals. "Those are Genjutsu release seals Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi dove and caught his book in a crouch, directing a sickly sweet eye smile at the pale blonde haired girl. "Well played, _Aki-Hime."_

Naru's eyes widened as a blush spread over her face out of embarrassment. "W-What?!"

 **Finished yet another chapter! A collection of D-Ranks, meeting Konohamaru, and maybe some recollection next. This chapter finished at just a little above 3k words. Thanks for reading, review if you have suggestions!**

 **Drabble-Asuma's Lighter, the Story Behind.**

Leaves fell down over the Jonin walking calmly down the roads of Konoha in the early morning, gaze set ahead in the direction of a special apartment.

Sarutobi Asuma was merely taking his customary walk to Kurenai's to invite the new Jonin to breakfast.

He never imagined that he'd run into a site quite like this one.

Ahead of him, standing before a twitching Ebisu, stood Akihane Naru in all her glaring silver glory.

She was without her usual tails, the Uchiha and Hyuuga that somehow got along, and instead stood with a familiar brunette that cheered her on.

"Akihane?"

Naru turned, her gaze of fury momentarily directed at him, before her calm visage took over and she nodded to him.

"Good morning Asuma-San."

Asuma returned the greeting, glancing toward the still twitching Ebisu with many bruises, and a very noticeable black nose.

He winced because he could very easily guess what had happened.

Ebisu was an apparent closet pervert, who's luck had just run out since he ran into Naru.

And for all Konoha was named the 'Crazy Tokubetsu Jonin nicknames Capital', Naru happened to be the cherry, sprinkles, and the damned icing itself when it came to odd titles.

Her title was Konoha's Silver Tsunade Junior, what with her implementation of chakra control and Tsunade's famed medical strength with the Uzumaki style of fighting mixed with the force of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist and Uchiha's Interceptor fist.

Asuma shuddered once more, trying to keep a calm façade as Naru walked past him, blatantly ignoring the squeals coming from Asuma's over excited nephew.

"B-Boss you have to teach me how to do that!"

The boy rushed after the girl, Asuma sighed in relief when her presence vanished from his side.

(He was too caught up in his fear of being the target of Naru's wrath to notice her hand slip over his pocket, her index and middle finger scooping his lighter right out without even the faintest hint in her movements that she actually did it.)

It was only later, during his team's _test_ , that he tried to light a smoke, only to reach into his pocket and find it gone.


	5. V- D-Rank Dinner

**Another chapter, up and ready for you to read. I chose to do this one early since the last chapter was technically last months. Anyways enjoy part of my insanity.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter Dedicated to the many reviewers, favoriters, and followers, you are all amazing!**

Naru sighed and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets as Sasuke moved beside her, trying to get Sakura to stop fawning over him and hinting at dates. Kakashi stood behind all of them, herding them toward the Hokage's office for their first D-Rank mission. Both Sasuke and Naru knew what to expect, especially since they often helped out Hiruzen sort the missions with Hinata to cut down on his paperwork. Blank blue eyes watched while Sasuke opened the door for them, a soft nod in his direction showing her thanks, whilst Sakura swooned at his 'gentlemanly' actions. Kakashi only raised a brow from behind his book, before taking the lead as the hiked up the stairs toward the mission's office. "So Kakashi-Sensei, what will we be doing?"

Sakura glanced toward Sasuke, already thinking of him saving a princess, which was actually her, and the two riding off into the sunset. Naru noticed the dreamy look accompanied by a blush and felt herself nearly gag at the display. _'This is what we are down to…So damn disappointed in the Kunoichi and ninja these days.'_

Naru stepped into the room beside Kakashi, her maroon-lavender eyes settling on Iruka and Hiruzen. "Morning, Hokage-Jiji, Iruka-Sensei."

Hiruzen chuckled and raised a brow at the group. "I see that Hatake passed you. How did you manage to do that, exactly?"

The Anbu on either side of the missions' desk inched a little closer upon hearing that. "We worked together, got his book after a couple trial and errors, and proceeded to threaten to burn it with your son's lighter, Hokage-Jiji."

Hiruzen's eyes lit with mirth whilst Kakashi moved to the side, his book slightly shielded by his body whilst the Anbu on guard withheld their snickers. Regardless, Kakashi sent them both dark looks. Naru meanwhile handed the mentioned lighter to the Hokage, who took it readily.

"So you enjoyed yourselves? I'm glad Naru-Chan."

Naru turned to Iruka, offering a tilt of her lips and a slightly raised brow as an answer. "Yes, Iruka-Sensei."

Sasuke stepped up beside his teammate, which meant Sakura also stepped forward. "We should be getting our mission and going, the world doesn't wait."

Naru sighed at her friend's obvious shove for them to get on with it, Iruka laughing while Hiruzen glanced between the two. "Very well, Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, I have the perfect mission for you."

He tossed a scroll at Kakashi, whom caught it and opened it with practiced ease. "Oh? Walking the Inuzuka puppies and cleaning their kennels?"

Sakura turned sharply to Kakashi, eyes wide. "W-What?!"

Naru glanced to Sasuke, holding up three fingers. The raven watched her, before holding up two. Both nodded, Naru dropping one. Sasuke smirked, whilst Naru sighed and nudged him. "Alright my adorable Genin, let's go!"

Kakashi turned to leave, only to stop when Naru ran over to Hiruzen quickly, giving him a side hug and nodding to Iruka before running back to her team. The group aside from Sasuke looked shocked at her display of affection, the Raven merely sighing at her actions. "Couldn't have waited, Naru?"

Naru shook her head at her friend, calling out behind her. "Have a good day, Hokage-Jiji, Iruka-Sensei!"

I~~~~I

Sakura groaned, shaking her gloved hand as her face screwed up in disgust. "E-Eww!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing to Naru. She had one finger raised, and he muttered softly, shaking his head. He was keeping his bet. He had at least a little faith in his other team- "S-Sensei! W-Why are we cleaning dog poo?! We are ninja, aren't we?"

Sakura whined loudly, earning her a glare from Sasuke and a sigh from Naru as the blonde ruffled the hair of a puppy with her ungloved hand. The dog yipped and she smiled gently. "Sakura, come now…Aren't you having fun?"

Kakashi spoke up from his spot under an oak tree, reading his book and sipping some lemonade without a care in the world. Naru glanced to the man and sighed gently. "Kakashi-Sensei, let Sakura have a break. Sasuke-san and I can finish this up."

Kakashi paused at what she said before he opened his mouth to tell her it wouldn't be fair. He was stopped when Naru raised her hands to form the Shadow Clone Jutsu, calling it out. Ten Naru's appeared in the area, each taking off to do their job whilst Naru removed her glove and placed it in the trash, Sasuke doing the same. "Maa, maa I suppose."

Sakura stared at the two, moving to go join when Kakashi spoke up. "Come sit over here Sakura, you wanted a break, Ne?"

The sakura haired girl frowned but nodded, moving beside her sensei, grabbing some lemonade as she watched her teammates play with the dogs. She was surprised at how at ease the two seemed to be with the animals, despite having never seen either anywhere close to any animals.

They all stopped when they suddenly heard someone calling out to them. "N-Naru-Chan, Sasuke-San!"

Both the Genin in question snapped their gazes toward the path, Naru's eyes lighting up as she rose from her spot, Sasuke remaining where he was, puppies crawling all over him. "Hinata-Hime, good to see you."

Naru hopped the fence for the Inuzuka animal shelter's yard, landing beside a certain lavender haired princess. Beside the girl were her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Behind them was Yuhi Kurenai, each dressed in their ninja gear. "Oh, you guys are the ones that got this job? That sucks for you!"

Kiba called out with a smirk, Sasuke narrowing his eyes on the Inuzuka Heir. Sasuke was still unable to move however, the pups starting to fall asleep on him. "It's not that bad."

Naru spoke up instead, turning to look at her teammate. Her lips twitched, Hinata smiling softly at the sight. Sasuke looked away from them both, muttering under his breath.

"Oh, how is it going then, Naru?"

Naru glanced to Kurenai and paused as she raised her hand into the release sign. "The clones just finished. We're done now. We can go ahead and turn in our mission now I believe."

All but Hinata on Team Eight, eyed Naru like she was crazy, the heiress instead speaking up to her best friend. "Naru-Chan…A-Are we eating out o-or just cooking at home?"

Naru paused for a moment before turning toward Sasuke. "Sasuke-San, we eating out or going homemade?"

Sasuke, who had finally managed to remove all the puppies, stood from his spot under the sun. "I'd say home. We've been eating out a little too much."

Naru shrugged, Hinata nodding. "Sounds fine."

Hinata spoke, her stutters disappearing more and more as time went on.

"W-Wait, dinner?! What do you mean dinner!"

Sakura ran over from her spot, eyes wide. Kakashi also looked over, curious himself. Kiba was gaping open-mouth at the three, Naru blinking at Sakura. In the end, Sasuke answered her. "We eat dinner together most of the time. Naru and Hinata are both good cooks, plus Naru gives me cooking lessons. We sometimes go out to eat however."

The manner in which he simply dismissed the information as fact made the two Senseis sweat drop and the other Genin nearly choke. Shino managed to hold his shock, his Kikaicho, or bugs, having sensed the lingering amounts of Sasuke's chakra on Naru many times when the two ran into each other on their ways home from training at night.

"N-Naru knows where you live?! And Hinata!"

Kiba spoke up this time, looking confused and a little jealous that Sasuke not only got Hinata, _Kiba's_ teammate, but _Naru as well!_ He didn't see what girls liked about the guy, he was an ass and Kiba was way better than him. Kiba also couldn't see how the two prettiest girls ended up with the Uchiha because despite not being the favorite no one could deny that Naru was prettier than most girls. If Hinata wasn't so shy then more than likely she'd have her own fan club as well.

"Well…As, nice, as this has been, we must be going to our mission. Good to see you, Team Seven."

Kurenai smiled gently at the other team and Kakashi, before leading her Genin away. Hinata said a small goodbye to her two friends, before walking away. Kiba was pushed along by Kurenai, and Shino simply waved at Team Seven before following his own team.

"Well, that was eventful. Now then Aki-Chan, Sasuke, why don't you tell me more about your guys' dinners on our way toward the Hokage Tower?"

Naru gave Kakashi a blank stare before Sasuke took her arm and dragged her to the tower. "Come on…."

I~~~~I

In the end, the two ended up inviting Kakashi and Sakura over for dinner, Sasuke stopping at the market to pick up some groceries before they continued on their journey to Naru's house. It had been decided to meet there so that a certain Pinkett couldn't stalk the Uchiha everywhere he went. Hinata was waiting for them at the apartment, her eyes lighting up as she saw her two friends. "N-Naru-Chan!"

Naru allowed a soft smile to replace her distant expression as she met Hinata at the door, the Hyuga heiress blushing at her. "Sorry for the change in events, Hinata-Hime."

The lavender haired girl only shook her head, whilst Sasuke grunted. The two girls took the bags from his hands and led their group up the stairs, Sakura wrinkling her nose at the state of the place. Kakashi's eye narrowed on the very unsafe apartment complex, and the obvious infestation. "Sorry about the building, my land lord doesn't want to fix the place up."

Kakashi felt his hand clench but forced himself to relax despite the many different scenarios running through his head. Sasuke muttered softly under his breath as they hiked up the stairs, going a total of 3 flights before reaching the last floor. Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out a key with a tag attached to it. He walked toward the only door that stood in the apartment complex, and inserted the key before turning it to unlock. His chakra was channeled into the tag, and it stuck to the handle whilst he twisted the door open. He helped the two girls inside, Kakashi and Sakura filing inside last. He closed the door behind him, removing the key. The door glowed green for a moment, a ripple effect going from the handle outwards, before it faded.

The inside of the apartment was surprising, to say the least, everything in order and completely spotless. Kakashi felt a little out of place in the very nicely kept room, Sakura shocked inside and out at the state of the area. The living room was small and cozy with a black coffee table and a light blue couch. Two bookshelves were propped up against the wall beside the couch, books lining every shelf. The books, though not perfect, added dimension to the room. Off to the side, there were more shelves, hung on the walls or propped into corners with a loveseat beside them right under a window. Some scrolls were neatly arranged into a wine shelf near the door, and there was a shoe box near the door for sandals. Somehow without either of the guests noticing, all three friends had removed their shoes and placed them in their respective boxes. Sasuke's was painted black with a tomato on the bottom shelf liner, Hinata's was deep blue with a sunflower, and Naru's was surprisingly orange with a mini-whirlpool drawn onto the shelf in white.

"Just set your shoes on an unmarked shelf. Make yourselves comfortable, and look around if you want. Just don't go into the room with the orange door, the guest rooms with black and lavender doors, or the closet at the back of the hall."

Naru spoke up from her spot at the stove where she poured hot water onto potatoes, Hinata chopping vegetables on the counter behind her.

The kitchen was simple as well, pots hanging from above the buffet booth with stools lining the side facing the den. Cabinets lined the wall with a large window showing the Hokage mountain, a sink nestled between a fridge, the counter, and the stove. Kakashi didn't reply, instead, wandering toward the shelves.

The Jonin Sensei paused at the scrolls, before crouching to get a better look. He was surprised once more at the collection his Sensei's daughter had, his hand reaching and pulling out a water scroll as his curiosity got the better of him. He unrolled it while Sakura awkwardly moved to watch the girls work, and try to help where she could. She was soon drafted into checking the potatoes and smashing them.

Kakashi blinked as he realized that the scroll he had picked had been one that was written inside of with neat script. Naru had left notes on the different techniques and how she was able to perform them, as well as how much chakra they used. Below Naru's was another style of handwriting, just as neat with an elegant twist that Kakashi recognized as Hinata's from her work. He deduced that the two girls compared their abilities in order to improve, and since Sasuke was an Uchiha it was very unlikely for him to get Water and highly likely for it to be hard for him to do since it was an opposing or weaker element than those he was likely to have. Kakashi set the scroll back into his spot and pulled out a fire one, pausing to read over the notes. It seemed Naru wasn't very good at Fire Style, whilst Hinata was average and Sasuke excelled.

Next, Kakashi took out a Wind Style, which all three proved to be promising in, especially Naru. Her skill with Wind Chakra was close to her skill in Water, which both were high-Genin, if not low-Chunin. The Scarecrow looked over the scrolls once more as he set the last one back, finally finding an earth scroll. The collection was mostly focused on Wind, Water, and Fire. He was a little surprised that Naru had managed to get 5 wind scrolls, but only one earth scroll. It was quite confusing after all since Fire Country was known for its Fire and Earth affinities.

He opened it, pausing to note that the scroll looked to be one from the Sarutobi Clan, a gift from the Sandaime no doubt. He looked over the stats first this time, raising a brow under his headband as he saw that Naru was also good at Earth Style, Low-Chunin at least. Hinata and Sasuke were just below her, though Sasuke did seem to have a weaker affinity than Hinata. It did make sense he supposed, but still. Naru's stats confused him. Her father had affinities for Wind, Fire, and Lightning, while her mother had Wind and Water. He wasn't sure where Naru got the Earth affinity from. Uzumaki's mostly had Wind, Water, or Lightning affinities, and Minato had come from a line of samurai with Fire and Wind in their blood. "Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked up to see Naru standing over him, head tilting to the side. Her white hair was back into its braid sadly, her bangs framing her face. "Maa, done already?"

His student nodded, looking at the scroll he held in his hand. He rose and placed the scroll back on the rack, giving the girl an eye-smile. "Alright, let's have some dinner, Neh Aki-Hime?"

Naru's cheeks darkened as did her eyes as she narrowed them on him, her lips almost forming a pout as she escorted him to the buffet. Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare upon seeing Naru's red face, Hinata growing confused. Sakura stared down at the meal before them, her eyes wide.

Kakashi took it in as well, his mouth watering as the smell came to him. Instantly he turned sharply to look at the plates and felt his stomach growl. Sitting there was an arrangement of vegetables, as well as salted eggplant and fried green tomatoes. Beside them were a bowl of rice and a bowl of sweet-smelling sauce, salmon resting on a bed of lettuce behind the bowl. He sat down and Naru raised her hand for silence, closing her eyes. Sasuke and Hinata followed before Sakura and Kakashi joined in. No words were spoken; Naru's gentle exhale signaling they could open their eyes. She smiled gently and asked Sasuke to pass the rice, starting the meal time.

They all talked and ate in peace, Naru letting more smiles than Kakashi had ever seen on her face become present. Hinata didn't stutter nearly as much as she had before, and Sakura even seemed to let go of her fangirl habits to join in on the talk. Kakashi added his own info here and there, but mostly the kids led the conversation. It was nice for a change, to have this little moment of peace. Kakashi had to admit that despite everything, he believed this Team 7 might just work out after all.

 **And Finished! Chapter done with a little insight onto their first D-Rank and more team bonding. I didn't show the pictures or Naru meeting Konohamaru because I wasn't sure how to fit it in. More than likely I'll just add that into next chapter or recap to it at some point or another. Either way, Naru will be teaching Konohamaru and more than likely he'll become a part of the dinners as well. The Dinners will be the even ground that Team 7 can work on, with people other than themselves. It'll also be the bonding sessions until the serious training starts.**

 **Drabble-Oh Pesky Earth Scrolls…Where Have You Gone**

There was no doubt to anyone that knew Naru, that she absolutely loved collecting scrolls. Mostly they were water or Wind Scrolls at first, gifted to her by Sarutobi, Shisui, or Itachi.

After Shisui passed and Itachi became a rogue nin, she stopped gathering so much of her own favorites and branched out to other types.

For Sasuke she searched for Lightning and Fire, and for Hinata Wind.

But that left Earth and Water, two affinities that Naru felt connected to the most.

Her Earth was harder than Wind or Water, understandably so given the nature of those elements, but she still managed to find the perfect balance when it came to her scrolls.

With Shisui now gone, however, she no longer had a Jonin to help and told her friends and Hiruzen as much when asked why she didn't gain nearly as many as before.

In response to this, scrolls began to appear at her door, her windows, out on the balcony with her laundry, and sometimes even at Naru's desk.

It was a little odd at first, but it became a fact of Naru's life that she rather enjoyed.

It was harder to keep track of them, so she took to writing down her progress inside them, filing the ones she finished with in the living room, the others stored in her closet.

No matter what, though, there was always the bare minimum of Earth Scrolls on the shelves.

Hinata and Sasuke never commented on this, as neither were too interested in that particular affinity.

No one asked, and whenever a new Earth scroll came into Naru's possession, no one saw what she did with it.

No one knew of the seals inscribed on the underside of her favorite book, storage seals filled with scrolls upon scrolls of Earth Style techniques.

No one ever knew about the many hours Naru stayed awake pouring over the knowledge left in the papyrus, filing away the words carefully in her head as the moon rose over the clouds.

(It wasn't until years later, when Naru and her friends had finally brought an end to the Fourth Great Ninja War, did Sasuke and Hinata finally walk in on the girl asleep, scroll in hand, notes at her side.)


	6. VI- Past Missions

**It's been awhile since I last updated...I believe around a month now. Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Weeks turned to months, Team Seven slowly sinking into the feel of their new lives. D-Ranks became the norm, as did training among the three and a handful of dinners at Naru's house, with Hinata or even the Hokage joining sometimes.

It was around the one and a half months mark that the Hokage finally decided to hand over a C-Rank to the group of Genin. Team Seven wasn't alone on the mission, however.

I~~~~I

"Oi, forehead, stop bugging Sasuke-Kun!"

"What did you say Ino-Pig?! Sasuke's _my_ teammate, not _yours!_ "

Two growls were heard, sakura and blonde clashing in a flurry of 'love' rivalry.

Off to the side, Sasuke scowled and looked away. Naru stood behind him, next to Shikamaru and Choji, watching the two girls argue over stupid subjects with annoyance.

Ahead of the Genin, Kakashi and Asuma both sighed, exasperation entering their faces as the two girls continued to argue along the trail.

Teams Seven and Eight had been walking a day straight, taking small breaks every few hours before continuing on their walk toward a village at the edge of fire country.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had assigned them the mission of delivering trade supplies to the small village, as well as taking a look at the strange happenings around the outskirts, such as loss of memory and time by those passing through.

The Daimyo himself had requested Asuma, as they had been close due to Asuma's previous job as one of the Guardian Shinobi.

There was also the fact that the way to the town was along the same path as the Fire Temple.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, shut up."

Sasuke finally snapped and glared at the two as his teeth clenched. He was already annoyed due to Naru's attention caught by the Nara behind him, and then the two girls had _not shut up_ since they left. At the moment, he was close to tossing his Kunai at the two just to get some silence.

Almost immediately the two girls froze at the icy tone and aura from the Uchiha.

From behind him, he heard a soft sigh leave Naru's lips, before her hand settled on his shoulder. Sasuke's tense shoulders relaxed a bit, and his eyes slipped shut as he felt Naru's warm chakra surrounding him.

No matter what happened around him, Naru made Sasuke feel at _home_.

With her beside him, he supposed he could survive this a bit longer.

"Ugh! Get your hands off of him Naru!"

 _Or not_.

I~~~~I

 _A metallic musk spread over a large area. Soft breaths left the mouth of a teenage Kunoichi._

 _Ivory locks were pinned up in a high ponytail, bangs framing a pale face as lavender-maroon hues narrowed on a broken landscape before them._

 _Roots were dragged apart, snapped by the force of Naru's Earth Jutsu, water turning the ground to mud._

 _A tremor ran through her knees, and Naru fell forward, collapsing in exhaustion._

 _It seemed she wouldn't be recreating_ that _today either._

 _She was running out of time._

I~~~~I

Naru sighed as she fed the fire before her with more wood, glancing around their camp as she took note of the silent night.

Across from her, Sakura and Ino lay asleep in their tent. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Choji shared another tent, and two separate ones were owned by both Kakashi and Asuma behind the ivory haired girl.

Asuma was off scouting, and Kakashi was supposed to be getting rest while he waited to switch with Asuma at the two hour mark. A light scoff left Naru's lips at the thought that Kakashi would ever do such a thing.

The silver-haired Jonin was sitting not too far away from her, reading from his damned book while his gaze lazily lifted occasionally to view her.

The blonde pushed her bangs aside as she gently poked the fire, breathing out softly whilst looking over the flames at her teacher.

She caught Kakashi's lone gray eye, narrowing her own while the hue darkened to maroon.

"Yes, Sensei?"

The Scarecrow's looks were starting to irritate the normally calm girl, but no one could really blame her after over a day of Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke.

Kakashi's fingers promptly snapped the cover of his book shut, his eye meeting her own still as he lazily set the book down on his lap. "I was wondering when you'd notice…"

Naru's teeth snapped shut to bite back a retort that would no doubt seem very odd coming from her lips. Instead the girl thought of Sasuke and Hinata, relaxing her shoulders.

"I noticed a while ago, Sensei."

Kakashi nodded, leaning forward as he propped his chin on top of the back of his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Naru felt exasperation well up inside her as she noticed the eye-smile taking over Kakashi's features, an irritating twinkle shining in that one gray eye when it opened.

"Ma, ma Aki-Hime, no need for such hostilities. I'm just your Sensei after all…"

Naru scoffed inwardly, keeping a blank face as she stared at the Copy Nin, completely unamused.

Kakashi huffed moodily at this, exaggerating his sadness as his eye flitted toward the other tents around them.

"Not that look, we don't need any more Uchihas Akihane, Sasuke, and his Ego are enough."

Akihane's lip twitched and she stretched backward, looking up at the cloudy sky to avoid Kakashi's gaze.

"I suppose."

Her voice sounded soft even to her own ears, causing her Sensei to feel concern for her current state of mind.

"Why do you feel so down, Aki?"

Kakashi's voice was just as low as Akihane's, shocking her slightly. Naru shook it off however, her maroon eyes darkening further as she thought about the past week.

 _A flash of blood, a fist hitting the ground. Anger, frustration,_ helplessness _._

"It's nothing."

She tried to weave herself out of the thoughts she had, push against the newest target in her training and just forget about her _inability_ to protect.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have said that."

 _A gasp left her lips, her eyes wide as her hands trembled. A call for her to quit, to stop hurting herself further, echoed in the recesses of her mind. She merely bit her lip and continued past the pain._

Akihane straightened, rising from the ground quickly. She avoided meeting Kakashi's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm going to rest…"

She turned and walked toward the tent where Sakura and Ino were sleeping, pausing when she noticed the sealed zipper.

A hand pressed into her shoulder, and her eyes widened as the fingers tightened and pulled her away from the tent.

A gentle shove sent her down into another tent, right into a sleeping bag and a flak jacket.

Silver locks fell over a half-smiling face, Kakashi's form crouched right in front of his tent and his student.

"Sleep here Aki-Hime, It's my shift soon anyways."

Akihane's mouth opened in protest, only for the zipper to cut her off sharply, Kakashi and the outside world disappearing into green blankness.

A scowl worked its way over Akihane's features, before she sighed deeply. It wasn't the first time she had stolen Kakashi's bed, but that had been _entirely_ different, meaning she had done it without his permission.

(That incident may have also involved several traps, a bunch of glue, two dogs, a very happy Shisui, and also, a vengeful Snake mistress.)

I~~~~I

Naru was alone the next day, walking along her own trail through the woods as the sun shone through the leaves onto her head.

The albino had needed time to herself after their teams had arrived at the fire temple, sickened by Sakura and Ino's constant complaints and bitter comments.

An urge to dance in the small breeze had to be pushed aside as Akihane continued further into the Fire Country forest. It was not well known, but Naru always loved the greenery of Hi no Kuni the most, even more than the lovely waters near lightning country that she had seen while traveling with the Hokage once or twice.

The desserts and the swamps could not compare, nor the grasslands and mountains, or the barren lands and the frigid expanses. No land in all of the Elemental Countries truly measured up to such beauty.

"Amazing, no? The way this land appears alive."

Akihane turned sharply, her hand shooting to her weapons as she stiffened, her maroon eyes landing on the form of an elderly old woman, hunched over a cane with a kind smile etched across her sagging face.

She spoke again, angling her seemingly closed eyes up toward the sun as she sighed. "I did not mean to startle you, old experience dies hard dear. No need to worry too much, I am far too old to be any threat to such a Kunoichi as yourself."

Naru narrowed her eyes, raising a brow as she straightened, her hand staying within reaching distance of her weapons, her chakra roused and ready.

"It's dangerous to sneak up on a ninja," Naru spoke in a simple tone, one that held no real worry or emotion at all for the situation.

The woman chuckled and waved it off with a frail hand, turning instead as she started walking toward the shade of the leaves.

"And it is just as dangerous to listen to a crazy old lady, but do indulge this dying woman, would you?" The lady glanced back before she continued, Naru biting her lip before shaking her head and following the woman, muttering about stupid decisions as she summoned a clone nearby to head off and tell Kakashi about her discovery. Naru wasn't exactly sure _why_ she chose to follow the woman, other than the fact a nagging voice in the back of her head urged her to trust the stranger.

' _If I end up dead…Don't tell Hinata-Hime._ '

I~~~~I

Naru followed the elderly woman further into the forest, taking note of the aged woman's greying blonde hair, as well as the small glimpses of blue from under her eyelids. The woman at one time must had had tanned skin, but now it was slightly discolored in places. There was also a certain grace to the woman, brought about by her hinting of Shinobi training back when she had first addressed Naru.

Her own maroon eyes remained the deep color amidst her wariness, drawing a smile from the woman's lips every time she looked.

Akihane didn't know what to make of the woman's actions, and she also didn't know what to make of the path the woman led her on.

The woods had thinned slightly, and by now Naru could wager she was at least 4 kilometers away from where she was supposed to be.

"Ahh…here we are."

The woman spoke, and Naru blinked as she looked around.

Her gaze shifted back to the woman, a bit too late as she suddenly found the woman's bright blue eyes staring into her own.

"I'm very sorry for this dear."

Naru moved her arm as she cursed, only to find her Kunai sliding against her palm. The woman stepped back, and blood hit the ground where Naru stood.

"Wha-" Akihane shouted, just before chakra surged in the area, the blood drawn toward a large array that drew Naru's attention to the ground.

All around her, seals awoke from their slumber, the blood on her hand slowing its dripping, just before something seemed to shatter in the area, the surging chakra shooting right toward Naru, causing her to gasp in pain as it was absorbed into her network, sending her to the ground.

I~~~~I

Kakashi casted a barely exasperated glance over his book as he watched Sakura and Ino haul water in a run toward the main grounds of the temple, bickering all the way. The monks tending to the grounds raised a few brows at them, whilst the boy they were trying to impress merely ignored them.

Sasuke was sulking, mostly due to the fact his second half was once again on her own somewhere. It helped the boy's mood slightly that Asuma was teaching him a new jutsu, one that Asuma himself had learned from the Sandaime.

Choji watched contentedly from his spot under the shade of the temple, peeling potatoes in skilled practice for dinner.

Shikamaru rested under the tree Kakashi resided in, having finished helping the Monks with whatever he had been assigned already.

The slightly peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by the faintest pulse of chakra, one that had Shikamaru's eyes opening and Asuma glancing toward Kakashi.

Kakashi waved his fellow Jonin off, dropping down beside Shikamaru as an ivory blur vaulted over the wall, landing right beside him.

The Copy Nin glanced toward the girl, who raised her arm to show him a red bracelet around her wrist.

"The Boss wanted to let you know she found something that might be related to the odd occurrences in the area. She wondered if you would send someone."

The Clone spoke up, dropping her arm as Kakashi debated the words. He knew from the red band that the clone was just that, a shadow clone, since Naru had come up with the code ever since he had confused her clones for her.

Finally, the Scarecrow spoke, glancing toward Shikamaru.

"Since you're done, would you mind going?"

Shikamaru sighed and rose to his feet, stretching as he nodded.

"It's a drag, but I'll do it."

The Nara noted the bracelet on the Clone's wrist before he nodded at it to lead him toward Naru's location.

The clone and her tag-along took off, leaving Kakashi alone.

"Hmm…"

I~~~~I

Akihane grunted as she woke, shifting her body whilst she forced her eyes open.

Her maroon gaze befell a large home, one that previously hadn't resided in the clearing she had passed out in.

Turning, Naru gripped the kunai left in her hand whilst looking around, noticing the pathway that he and the old lady had taken earlier before she turned once again to the home.

"What was that…"

Sighing deeply, Naru rose to her feet, cataloging the injuries she had, which were almost none.

Her hand was almost healed, and the only other thing she had was slight bruising from her abrupt fall earlier.

Naru shifted on her feet as she took in the Clan styled home in front of her, taking note of how well preserved it looked, despite the vines and other greenery overtaking it.

Shaking her ivory head, Naru tried to find an entrance, instead of finding a path leading to the side of the house.

Not having much else to choose from, Akihane started walking the path, taking out a second kunai for her other hand as she walked down the stones.

As she rounded a corner of the house, she noticed the path turn into a corner a bit further ahead, before disappearing inside the structure.

Akihane muttered, drawing forth her chakra as she followed the path, warry of her surroundings.

The further she progressed, the more an unfamiliar feeling in her chest started to grow, before it finally clenched when she stopped at the entrance to the inner garden of the house.

Her breath caught in her lungs, a gasp trapped in her mouth as she stared at the overgrown garden that no doubt served as a back yard for the occupants.

Several trees grew over patches of wild flowers and shrubbery, vines winding across the branches and onto the house where the branches neared the roof.

Wooden tubes, twisted in such a way that no carver could manage, hung from the older looking branches, several intricately made totems decorating the grounds.

At the very back of the garden, Naru spotted an area where the plants hadn't taken over, and instead two obelisks stood tall. Curiosity and a tugging in the blonde's chest drew her closer, until she was kneeling in front of the two black memorials.

Her hand brushed against the surface, and a surge of chakra left her body on instinct, the obelisks glowing blue for a moment.

Naru couldn't breathe when the names appeared, her eyes widening in shock while she felt backward, right into the patch of dirt left untouched.

Her eyes felt strangely wet, even as her fingers traced the name, the emotion in her chest making itself known.

 _Familiarity._

I~~~~I

Shikamaru found Naru kneeling in front of the obelisks, shocked at the appearance of the building, but his shock was nothing compared to what he felt upon seeing Akihane Naru in such solemn silence as her fingers trailed a set of names on the stone in front of her.

"Naru?"

Shikamaru spoke, watching as the ivory girl before him sighed, her body rising with grace.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to take so long."

Naru's eyes were a deep red, one that was bridled with sorrow.

"Please, don't mention this to Kakashi-Sensei or Asuma-Sensei…not until I talk to Hokage-Sama."

Her eyes hardened while she spoke and Shikamaru was struck with how much older the girl before him looked, how much she reminded him of his father when Shukaku was serious.

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and she leaned down, shocking Shikamaru more when she rested her forehead on the limb, her hair like the softest silk as it brushed the side of his face while he stood frozen in place.

"Please, do me this favor Shikamaru-San…Please."

Shikamaru felt his heart cave, and he sighed as his arm came around to pat the girl on her other shoulder.

"Fine, troublesome woman…"

The Nara felt a smile against his shoulder, just before Naru tightened her grip, pulling away from him.

"Thank you."

Naru nodded at the Nara, whose worry from the past few minutes after Naru's clone vanished abruptly and her chakra surged faded away.

 **So it was pretty short, but it wasn't the Wave mission, however it was a major part of the story. You'll find that this will influence quite a bit in the future, including the companionship between a Nara and an Uzumaki. Of course I could have had this out sooner, but writers block and the vanished urge to write kept me from doing so. This will be an End of the Year present for you all, so Happy Holidays. Maybe I'll get another out before New Years, but if not thanks for sticking with me through this small part of 2016!**

 **Once again, sorry for updating, and don't expect much of a change through the next few months since we have mid-terms, PARCC testing, Discovery Testing, and whatever else they decide to throw at us. I already have two assignments to complete for the break, and I am helping my mom at work so I really don't have much time.**

 **Omake-Namikaze Michiki**

Michiki had seen a lot in her time and had helped many.

Hell, she had even helped the Nidaime live, and had become his wife!

Nothing could really prepare her for her death, however, nor the way that she was drawn right back to the world of the living by a complex array of seals.

Michiki was sure she was done, sure that she would finally see her family, her brother.

Instead, she found herself amidst a sealed house in the forest she used to live, waiting.

It didn't take long for it to happen, for her soul to be set free.

Michiki's relief was a little girl, a Kunoichi with ivory hair and stunning red eyes.

The girl bore such resemblance to that which Michiki was taken from, and it had given her hope.

So she leads the girl to her home, she released the wards and allowed herself to go.

She did not leave without gifting her grandchild with something, however, leaving it in a spot where the girl would no doubt find it when she returned to Konoha.

Miki smirked as she felt warmth surround her, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Of course she is a Kunoichi…Oh, Tobi what have you done, mixing my stubbornness with yours?"


	7. VII- Mission's Woes

**I'm just gonna get this over with.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I do own Naru's clothing, Genma's doubts, and well…I'm taking the Dolphin!**

 **Chapter Dedicated to Pandora and getting sick for pulling me out of the rock I was under and forcing me to write.**

 **I~~~~I**

Sasuke was worried. Ever since Naru had walked off the first day Teams Eight and Seven had arrived at the Fire Temple, she had been acting oddly. Akihane spent more time than usual training, and mostly only talked in two word sequences, and only to him or Shikamaru.

The ivory haired girl was worrying the Loyal Uchiha, and it was starting to affect the others.

Sasuke was brooding even more himself, his snappish mood getting the better of him whenever Yamanaka or Haruno decided to be annoying. Any comments from Kakashi about his failures at controlling his fire style also angered him, resulting in many downed trees and exasperated monks.

Ino and Sakura were at a loss of what to do, Choji simply didn't want to be involved, Asuma was leaving it to Kakashi, and Kakashi was sick of his dysfunctional team.

Sasuke didn't care what any of them thought, however. The Uchiha only cared about Naru, and by extension Hinata.

There was very little else that took priority in Sasuke's mind, and right now only one of them was here, and something was wrong with her.

"Uchiha, Asuma-Sensei wanted me to tell you he expects you up in five…"

The soft and lazy voice sounded from a small crack in the door to Sasuke's provided room where he slept with his team.

"Whatever Nara."

Sasuke bit out a reply, rising to his feet anyways so he could get that morning's training over with before they were sent to scout the area in the afternoon.

Shikamaru left, muttering out, "Troublesome Uchiha", as he did.

I~~~~I

Concentrating on her hands, Akihane pulled forth her chakra. It took a bit of effort, but her elemental natures soon followed.

The smooth flow of water combined with the rough particles of earth.

Grains met silk, the chakra in Aki's palms seizing as she tried to work it together. A harsh breath left her lips, her eyes shooting open as she dropped to the ground, her chakra imploding, sending her stumbling into the gravel.

Water fell over her attire, dirt pushing out from around her body.

A growl of frustration past her lips, her eyes flashing into bright maroon.

" _Why can't I get it!?"_

Naru's voice sounded over the private training ground, breaking up the silence as anger coursed through her veins. She had struggled to replicate _that_ many times, had failed to produce even the smallest _likeness_ to that ability.

That day had rubbed her wounds raw, opening up past insecurities and bringing forth old questions that Aki had thought she had made peace with.

Now, with the mission running _too_ smoothly for anything to distract her enough, she was left pondering such things.

Her parents, for one. She already knew they were important, knew that her mother was the previous Jinchuuriki, and Uzumaki as well. Akihane only knew her dad was blonde, though not nearly as much as she was, and that he was someone with enemies.

Both of the adults had died the night that Naru was born, leaving her an orphan in the care of a vengeful and bigoted village.

The subject of Naru's parents was always a soft spot for the ivory girl, constantly effecting things whenever she was drawn back into the thoughts about either of them.

Aki's parents weren't all that plagued her, however, one other sore subject being her inability to control her emotions.

The influx of the Kyuubi's chakra not only caused her nerves to quickly adapt, but also her senses, which included her responses and emotions.

While most people, or even trained ninja, would feel only a small edge of suspicion toward a stranger, Naru would go through an entire process from the person's attire to their nature, just to see whether they were trustworthy, somewhat trustworthy, not at all, kinda, maybe, might be, could be, and much more.

When 'normal' people got angry, they normally had a one track mind. Naru's mind split off into a million directions.

Others dealt with sorrow by seeking happiness, but Naru would distract herself with other emotions or try to piece together the fifty different variants of sadness on her own.

Any emotion that Akihane experienced, she did so in a heightened manner. The fact had nearly driven the young Kunoichi insane on several occasions, forcing her to draw into herself, or do what she normally did, suppress her emotions.

The whole idea for hiding behind the emotions she could control came from a history lesson involving Senju Tobirama, better known to the world as Konoha's Silver Kage, or the Nidaime.

The Nidaime was a prodigy from birth, mastering concepts and overtaking politics as if they were child's play. All the while, the man never showed any real sign of his emotions. The Nidaime cared for Konoha, died protecting the lovely village, or so Naruto thought.

Of course, Naru heard about this all when she was struggling through her depression over Shisui's death, and so she decided to try it herself.

At first, the young girl struggled, trying hard to ignore the pressing emotions and the different sounds of silence in her mind. She worked on her skill, however, her ability growing stronger each day before she finally came across her first test.

Asuma, the man who had helped her numerous times and aided the Hokage in taking care of her, had finally had enough with the village. Not even a year had passed after the Uchiha Massacre, and yet Asuma did not seem to care as he stormed out of the Hokage office, right into the shocked Jinchuuriki.

Naru had heard the entire conversation, hidden as she was by the door, and she honestly couldn't believe that Asuma would dare _think_ that the _Hokage_ was the most important part of the village, that the _Hokage that cared for her_ , didn't know what he was doing.

At the time, Akihane had found herself overwhelmed with emotions, unable to look into the eyes of the man so _readily_ abandoning her.

And then, something had clicked in the back of Naru's mind, pulling forth her training. Aki had pulled all her emotions down except those she could bother with, looking up toward Asuma with a raised brow as her lips tilted into a frown.

" _Don't argue with Jiji-Sama."_

The words had left Naru's lips before she knew what she was doing, and even now, years after the event that caused a rift in her relationship with Team Ten's Sensei, she didn't regret those words.

The girl came back to her present thoughts, struggling to force herself out of the mud. Naru remembered those words, her eyes flashing again as she _pulled_ at her emotions, drawing them back out and into herself. She pushed forward her other emotions, ones of determination and the will to _continue_ struggling, ones of hope and eagerness.

A deep breath left Naru's lips, her eyes slipping closed as she pulled at the soaked ground below her, tearing apart the two natures, before twining them back together on her own.

Chakra seemed to flow out of her at an unsettling pace, forcing its way down through her fingers as her hands clenched at the dirt.

The chakra vanished into the ground, lavender eyes snapping open to look at Akihane's tiny creation.

A single tear slipped down the blonde's cheek, falling right onto the small plant with only one leaf.

I~~~~I

Akihane arrived back at the temple, covered in mud, smiling gently while she held the plant in the palm of her hands.

The monks noticed, one in particular walking over.

The monk wore the same robes as the others, white with a black sash draped over the left side; however, he also had a sash hanging from his waist.

"Akihane-San?"

The monk spoke up, a stunned look appearing on his features as Naru offered him a small, gentle smile.

"I found it a bit farther out, Chiriku-San, do you think you have a spot for it?"

Chiriku blinked twice at the odd Kunoichi, before he chuckled and gently accepted the tree.

The monk walked toward the side of the garden, gently kneeling before an empty plot.

Naru rushed to help out, aiding the man in settling the sapling into its new grove.

"You are an odd one, Akihane-San."

Chiriku commented to Naru, whom only hummed at the monk, gently drawing her finger over the dirt, drawing up water chakra in order to fill the gaps.

"I suppose."

The ivory girl allowed, tilting her head to look at the tiny sapling.

Naru did not notice that Asuma and Sasuke were watching her alongside Kakashi, all three males glancing at each other. Asuma and Kakashi kept sharing a look, the Jonin both thinking along the same lines.

' _She solved her problem on her own'_

I~~~~I

Sasuke woke the morning after Naru's comeback, feeling refreshed over sleep and the absence of worry for Naru's situation.

The blonde had subtly apologized to him with an offer for a spar, which Sasuke agreed to. The spar would be just before lunch, and following lunch the teams would go out on another patrol of the area.

For now, Sasuke was to help the monks around the temple, while Naru and the other females trained.

Pausing in the middle of his daily routine, Sasuke looked outside of his room, watching as Naru flew across the training area. Kakashi shot after the girl, even as she countered with a simple fireball.

The Uchiha shook his head at the display, turning his attention back to getting ready, even as his fingers itched to toss a kunai and a voice begged him to jump to Naru's side.

Sasuke shoved those thoughts aside, pushing through the opposite door without looking back.

I~~~~I

"So, have you thought over my proposal?"

A harsh and deep voice echoed over the exposed boxes hidden inside a small warehouse. The sun beat down outside the warn window frames, casting odd shadows throughout the room.

"Yes, I have."

A single red eye cut into the darkness, a darkened figure leaning across a wall addressing the mysterious voice. "In fact I wish to concede…I'll help you."

The red eyed male answered the other male, stuck still in the shadows. A small shift could be seen in the black expanse, before the gravelly voice spoke up once more. "I'm glad. You remember the details, yes?"

The revealed dealer tilted their head to the side, the single eye narrowing as there was another shuffle of movement.

"Get the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and get out. I know."

The clouds outside drifted away from the sun, bringing in more light to the storage center. The figure leaning on the wall gazed through his black mask with both sockets revealed. The red orbs inside concentrated on the revealed second party, lips curving into a grimace.

The gravelly voiced male turned his head away, twirling a kunai in his hands. The light reflected from the blade angled enough, revealing even more of the sharp and stunning features of the youth.

Long red hair blended against tanned skin, the youth's features were only blemished by a long gash trailing down the right eye, the same eye a shifting violet while the other stood out as a blazing blue.

"Alright, that's all. I'm glad that you decided to help me, Itachi."

The Uchiha traitor did not offer a verbal reply, merely turning away just as the other male had done.

A soft chuckle broke from the throat of the stranger, whom turned away, taking the handle of his kunai into his right palm. He waved back at the traitor, oddly carefree over turning his back to an S-Rank shinobi.

"I'll owe you~"

The singing tone did not fit the man's voice, instead turning what should have been amusing or lighthearted into a gruesome psalm.

Both parties disappeared from the warehouse, no traces left of their presence.

I~~~~I

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood before his desk, staring at the box left on top.

Inside, two blades rested on fine silk, sharpened and honed to a point. The two were opposing, one a shorter blade with a silver handle bandaged with red, while the other was longer and had a gold handle bandaged in blue.

The blades were as perfect as they had been when Akiri had handed them to Hiruzen, cleaned from the blood that her husband had drawn to protect Konoha.

The blades were retrieved by Senshi's best friend whom had been the one to witness Senshi's very last breath, an Uzumaki who died not too long after.

Shinigami-sama had walked hand in hand with the weapons before Hiruzen, had blessed them with his curse quite personally, dictating not just the deaths of their victims, but of their owners as well.

Now, Hiruzen was to give the cursed weapons to Akihane Naru as was her right by birth. Cursed blades cast upon a cursed child trapped in a cursed fate. A horrible situation that reminded Hiruzen far too much of his mistakes in the past. The aging Hokage wished for nothing to come of such a tragic jumble of chaos, but still he feared for his dear Akihane.

A hand drifted over the handles of the blades, a heavy breath leaving Hiruzen's lips as he angled his gaze to the picture of Tobirama staring stoically into the camera, happuri faceguard highlighting his sharp features and blazing maroon eyes that Naru's reminded Hiruzen of.

"I honestly am at a loss for what to do, Sensei."

I~~~~I

 **Alright first thing's first, I am** _ **so**_ **sorry it took me** _ **months**_ **to write this one chapter. I have had a bad case of writers block over this damn chapter but I finally got into the groove and started it up again. I have future chapters already in progress around the time of the Exams (Spoiler-It's gonna shock you) and I have kick started Naru's journey to figuring out her family history.**

 **The Blades.**

 **Tobirama's is Blue and Gold, blue drawn from his armor, nature, and from Michiki's eyes, while the gold represents Michiki's hair and her vibrancy. The blade is a 65cm Wariha Tetsu Katana.**

 **Michiki's is Red and Silver, red based on her clan color, her fiery spirit, and Tobirama's eyes, while silver represents Tobirama's hair and his sophistication. The blade is a 45cm Wakizashi.**

 **These blades I had already created, I just modified small things like appearances. They are part of a Bleach OC, and are named Memori-Hime and Buki-Hime respectively.**

 **Omake-A Brother's Doubt.**

Genma was very on edge.

He had spent his entire day off wondering what to do, unable to snatch up Naru for training since she was on a mission, and unable to grab anyone else because he was the only one off.

The Tokubetsu Jonin shifted the Senbon in his mouth as he wondered what he could do to pass the time, thinking back toward his little sister.

Akihane Naru was growing up far quicker than the former Guard Platoon could keep up with.

The girl was already a Genin when each of the Jonin remembered the girl when she was a tiny girl training alone.

Now the Uzumaki had two friends and her own Genin team along with a new Sensei and fellow classmates as fellow rookies.

Frankly, Genma was worried that soon Naru would outgrow _them_.

The Jonin had a lot to teach her, yes, but the girl was always distant and couldn't come out and reveal her odd relationship with the elder nin.

It was true the Hokage probably already knew, but others simply couldn't.

That left the girl to have room to drift away, and possibly not re-

"Genma-San?"

Genma's head snapped up quicker than ever before, catching the shocked gaze of one Chunin Umino Iruka, carrying loads of groceries in his hands.

"Iruka-San."

Genma's tone let out his relief as the Tokubetsu finally found an outlet, rushing forward to help the Academy teacher with his bags.

(Later on, Genma took residence on the caring Chunin's carpet, the two both reminiscing on when Naru was younger, and how she had grown. The Jonin would cherish the memory of Iruka puffing up to scold him over his earlier thoughts after he voiced them, but he'd never mention the utter relief he felt at being reassured that Naru wouldn't leave him behind, since she still visited Iruka despite having graduated and having no need.)


	8. VIII- Homecoming Troubles

**And I'm back with another chapter. I have finally got around to writing again, and am now focusing on the Wave Mission. Naru's team had their C-Rank, now Team-Eight gets their own taste of such a thing. This chapter is mostly about Hinata's team, skills, and her thoughts. I enjoyed writing her, adding bits of her personality from Cannon and my own thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Dedicated to my returned Muse.**

I~~~~I

Lavender eyes gazed ahead while goodbyes were exchanged before them. The C-Rank mission had been a remote success, even if the investigation didn't lead to anything solid.

Naru had known that the investigation wouldn't go far however, especially since she had discovered the seal that the woman had activated had been the cause for lapses in memory in the first place.

This left Team Seven and Team Ten ready to head back to Konoha and gather their pay, _if the goodbyes could end already_.

Naru had already wish Chiriku and the other Monks farewell, but Sakura and Ino felt the need to continue while Kakashi indulged them with an eye smile.

Asuma was amused by the scene and did nothing to stop it, while Shikamaru was busy talking to Choji and Sasuke was glowering just like Naru.

"Sensei, we need to head out before the sun rises or we won't be back by lunch."

Naru reminded Kakashi, her eyes narrowing further as she thought of the chance of missing lunch with Genma, Iwashi, and Raidou at Hayate's place with him and his fiancé Yugau.

Kakashi turned to his ivory student, raising a brow at the girl's urgency to return home. "Ma, Ma Aki-Hime, no need to ru-"

Naru raised her hand up, holding a bright orange book as she glared at her sensei in annoyance.

"You were saying?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, but within a minute, they were heading back to Konoha.

I~~~~I

"Hokage-Sama, would it be alright to have a C-Rank instead of a D-Rank mission? We have been doing D-Ranks for about three weeks now and it would be nice to finally have a change of pace."

Yuhi Kurenai spoke from behind her students, drawing out a gasp from Kiba, a frown from Hinata, and a non-vocal interest from Shino. Kurenai's maroon eyes met Hiruzen's deep brown, and the old Hokage found himself chuckling "I suppose so Kurenai-Chan. Very well, I'll grant you guys a C-Rank I know just the one."

Iruka frowned from beside the Hokage, looking over the Genin in worry. Hinata glanced to the Chunin and waved slightly, giving him a soft reassuring smile. "Send in the Bridge Builder!"

After the words left Hiruzen's lips, the door to the right side of Team Eight opened, revealing an old man. He had faded brown hair with a gotee, dark tan skin, and wore glasses. His head was covered by a straw hat and he had on a loose blue high-colored shirt and tan shorts. His sandals were a plain brown, and he held in his hand a canteen. Over all, Hinata and Shino both decided he must be a drunk that just so happened to build bridges. "Tch, these runts are supposed to protect me?"

The drunken slur was accompanied by a slight shower of spit, which Hinata waved to the side as she felt slight annoyance, hiding it well. The spit flew as the wind bent to her will, her eyes turning to meet Shino's unimpressed gaze. "Yes. I'm Yuhi Kurenai, the raven is Aburame Shino, the young girl is Hyuuga Hinata, and the hyperactive boy beside them is Inuzuka Kiba."

Kurenai smiled a bit too sweetly at the bridge builder, earning her a fearful gulp from the man. "Since this is only a C-Rank mission everything should be okay. You have three trained Genin and one Jonin after all."

Tazuna nodded at them, becoming unnerved by the dead stare Shino gave him through his glasses. He only loosened up when Hinata offered him a polite nod of her head, her lips settling into a tiny smile.

Hiruzen restrained himself from chuckling in amusement over the traded reactions, addressing the team.

"Alright, Team Eight you will be escorting Tazuna-San here back to the Land of Waves and defend against bandits along the way. Once you reach the Land of Waves, you will help Tazuna-San finish his bridge and head back home."

Hinata blinked at the Old Man, sharing a glance with him. "The Land of Waves Hokage-Sama?"

Hinata's small voice broke through the silence, the Sandaime smiling at Hinata. The young Hyuuga nodded as her eyes set into a determined gaze, her thoughts drifting to her friend.

Kurenai nodded, taking the confirmation of her student's question as a dismissal. "Meet at the gate in 2 hours."

The young Jonin spoke up to her Genin, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Kiba yelped in shock at the action, surprised. Hinata paused to wave at Sarutobi helping Kiba up, leading her teammates out. Her familiarity to the Village Leader shocked a couple Chunin and the Bridge Builder.

"Be careful Team Eight."

The Team nodded at the Hokage, shutting their doors as they left.

I~~~~I

"Hinata, Shino, when did you get here?"

The two mentioned Genin looked up toward Kiba as the boy walked over, confusion in his eyes. The lavender girl was standing beside the guard desk, Shino leaning on the wall beside her. Hinata was talking to the Chunin on duty, Izumo and Kotetsu. "Looks like your teammate is here Hinata-Chan. Have a good time on your Mission."

Hinata glanced back toward Izumo, nodding toward the brunette with a small smile. "Will do Izumo-San. Tell Raidou-San and Iwashi-San I said hello when they get back, and if we don't get back before Naru-Chan, her too."

Hinata removed herself from the Chunin's desk, Shino following her toward their brown haired teammate. As the three grouped together, Tazuna came over from the main road whilst drinking some of his booze, a flash of smoke going upward behind them. Kurenai appeared, dressed in her normal garb with a pack on her back. She smiled when she saw everyone, nodding.

"Alright, lets head out.

Hinata nodded without a word and followed her Sensei, falling into step beside the Jonin. Shino fell into step beside Kiba and Akamaru, who was let loose, Tazuna in the middle of them all.

They sent farewells to the guards and started down the path toward Wave.

Along the way, just as the gate was fading into the distance behind them, Kiba spoke up while cleaning out his ear. "Say Hinata, what was up with you and the Land of Waves? You acted like it was a big deal or something…"

Everyone perked up upon hearing Kiba's question, the rest of Team Eight glanced to the side at the Hyuuga to hear her answer. The lavender girl glanced away before speaking in a soft and semi-emotionless manner that mimicked Naru's own tone. "I s-suppose you could say it is important…N-Naru-Chan is not from Konoha, or at least her clan isn't. She w-wants to know more, and I w-want to help."

Kiba blinked at his teammate, frowning as his nose scrunched up.

"Akihane is a clanless orphan thought, so how could she-" Kiba brashly replied, cut off by Kurenai's sudden interjection.

"The Uzumaki Clan exists Kiba, or it did. As of the Second Shinobi War, it was destroyed. Very few survivors remain, Akihane being one of them."

Silence descended upon the group as their contemplated Kurenai's words, Tazuna struck speechless as he thought of an Uzumaki actually being alive.

I~~~~I

The group didn't talk too much after that, other than the occasional question from Kiba about Wave. Hinata and Shino had moved to the back of the group, while Kurenai stood on one side of Tazuna and Kiba stood on the other side as they conversed quietly. Hinata was looking down at the trail, mulling things over. Her eyes caught sight of a puddle ahead, her mind working quickly as she brought up her training. _'It hasn't rained in quite a while…It must be Ninja then. Who would they be after thought? Tazuna-San? Kurenai-Sensei? Either way…I need to stay on guard.'_

Decision made, Hinata watched as their group passed the puddle, Shino glancing to her. "Hinata-"

He was unable to continue, a chain shooting out at his form. Acting quickly, Hinata shifted into her own stance, forcing her body to _move_ even as she felt like freezing up. Chakra shot into her palms as they slapped into the chain before it hit her teammate. The chain rebounded, two ninja rising from the water of the puddle as it was drawn back.

"Well look here…we got ourselves some brats." The left one spoke up with a vicious look entering his eyes while he angled his gaze at Hinata and Shino. The other one looked toward Kurenai, Kiba, and Tazuna.

Hinata narrowed her eyes while they turned sharpened into a Byakugan, her right hand outstretched before her while her left was pulled back and angled to the ground. She launched forward as the chain was launched at her and Shino once more. She fell into an emotionless trance, much like when she fought with Sasuke or Naru. The Hyuuga slammed her palm into the chain again, shattering it as the chakra struck a joint.

The Lavander female channeled earth chakra into her hands while she flashed through hand signs at fast pace. "Earth Style, Mud Coffin!"

Her hands grasped each other, the right covering her left as the tips of her fingers wrapped around the knuckles of her left. The earth surrounding the two shocked Nin shot upward, covering the two nin and hardening at rapid pace. They yelled out in surprise, dropping their broken weapons. Shino was right behind her, his Kikaichu swarming the two Nin, swallowing their chakra.

Kurenai spoke up from behind them, walking over in order to check them and the enemy. Kiba rushed forward after getting over his initial shock, not bothering to check if the bridge builder was okay. "Hinata, Shino, are you hurt?"

The Jonin paused in front of her students, picking up Hinata's hands to survey them.

Hinata and Shino both shook their head, relieving the Kunoichi. After Kurenai finished she and the Genin turned back to the enemy nin. "Gozu and Meizu, Demon Brothers of the Mist…B-Rank criminals actually." The Demon Brothers were staring at them as well, only with more fascination and shock than anything else. "Alright then…why don't you two tell us all about why you attacked a Genin team?"

Kurenai gave the two nin a no-nonsense smile as she crouched down to meet their level, danger in her red eyes. Her words rang in their heads as they flinched backward, the Genin behind him taking out ninja wire to tie them up.

I~~~~I

The water reminded Hinata of time. The flowing was constant, even if it looked still. It could rush or be gentle, cold or warm, bring good fortune…or misfortune. There was never just one path, and the direction of the stream was ever changing. There were road blocks, places were you couldn't leave like whirlpools, and then there were places the deceived you with calm upper waters but dangerous under streams.

Water was a lot like time, and it made Hinata appreciate it just as much as Naru did. The Ivory teen's lavender maroon orbs would always gaze at it endlessly during training, and Hinata couldn't help but do the same under the heavy silence that had befallen Team Eight as they made their way over the foggy waters toward the branching islands of Wave Country. Tazuna was fidgeting in his spot, the deep gaze of Kurenai and her team settled on his shoulders. They all knew the man was lying about who exactly they were defending him from, but the Demon Brothers hadn't said another word on the fact, even with Kurenai's Genjutsu in use.

"Tazuna my friend…It's best if you tell them."

The boat man, another elderly man who looked worse for wear while also holding himself in such a way that spoke courage and pride, spoke toward the bridge builder in a forlorn tone.

"They are only children Tazuna…let them have a chance by knowing what they are getting into."

The man glanced back toward Tazuna, earning him a small gulp from his fellow man and a few raised brows from the Konoha nin. Hinata turned her gaze toward Tazuna, ignoring the water for the moment as her eyes started to narrow once more.

"I'm guessing that someone powerful is trying to stop you from building this bridge, correct?" Shino spoke from beside Hinata, his gaze just as unnerving as before.

Tazuna looked shocked at Shino's rather blunt question, but nodded as he added onto the facts.

"Y-Yes…His name is Gato, the billionaire tradesman. He came here not long ago and took our land hostage…since then he's been choking the life out of our people and making it increasingly harder to do anything to stop him! This bridge that I'm building…It'll loosen his control since we'll be connected to the mainland. This will make everything easier on the people and drive Gato from our lands. Please, I beg of you, help us!"

Tazuna bowed his head at the end, Kurenai looking at the man with cool calculating eyes. Hinata only closed her own eyes without a word, Shino's onyx orbs watching the Bridge Builder and his Sensei's reactions closely while Kiba shifted in the boat, huffing as he opened his mouth.

"I'll help!"

The man guiding the boat ordered Kiba to be quiet, the boy flinching but not wavering.

Hinata glanced to her teammate, thinking back to Naru. She shook her head, stopping those thoughts. Already she had focused on what _Naru_ would do too much, she needed to choose for herself.

The decision would have been the same anyways.

"I will too."

Hinata said with conviction, turning to Kurenai. The Jonin sighed and glanced to Shino, the boy mulling over it for a few seconds before nodding. "I side with my team, Sensei."

Kurenai smiled gently at the three, shaking her head before turning to Tazuna.

"I'll need to send a letter back to the Hokage explaining the situation."

Kurenai added on, her eyes sharp as Tazuna released a breath he had been holding.

I~~~~I

There truly was nothing off about the walk toward Tazuna's house, or at least nothing seemed off. Team Eight specialized in tracking however, and so they easily located the man attempting to get the drop on them. A kunai launched at the Bridge Builder some meters away was knocked off course by Hinata's well placed strike.

The leaves ahead soon rustled and a body jumped from the trees, landing with a thud as a large cleaver blade collided with the ground behind them.

"A group of tracking specialists? Well this is unexpected."

The words came from the figure, whom rose to his full height as his dark hazel eyes met Hinata's lavender orbs.

The man was quite tall, taller than even Naru's Sensei, Kakashi even with his hair, and he had a very bulky build. His chest was left uncovered, and he wore gray camo pants in the baggy variety, along with black forearm guards and a large black strap that went diagonally across his chest, more than likely used to hold the blade he had hanging over his shoulder. His hair was a wild but short black, and his skin was lightly tanned. The bottom half of his face was covered like Hinata knew Kakashi's was as well, only in bandages instead of the infamous black mask. Finally, settled on his forehead in a reminder to his former allegiance, was a Kirigakure Headband, decorated with for wavy lines in a two by two grid, a slash driven through the middle.

"Missing Nin…And judging on the fact that you hold one of the Seven Blades of the Mist, you must be one of the Seven Swordsman…"

Kurenai addressed the Missing Nin, drawing his attention to her as her eyes glittered. Chakra was gathered at her fingers as she locked them together, ready to form hand signs.

"Everyone stay back here and don't jump in, you can't fight him, he's Zabuza Momochi, an A-Rank missing Nin!"

Hinata's throat felt tight, sweat drifting down her back as the stalemate began.

' _Naru-Chan…Sasuke-San, I wish you were here to help.'_

Hinata steeled herself for the battle, however, drawing up her chakra into her body while thinking back to Naru's training, and the practice she had with a new technique with Sasuke.

She could do this, and if not she'd go down fighting for her friends, she wouldn't give up.

Not because Naru wouldn't give up or Sasuke would use it as a way to say Uchiha's were superior, but instead because Hinata learned that nothing comes from letting it all happen without trying _over and over_.

With that thought settled, she chose to ignore Kurenai's warning, shooting right into Zabuza's space, her palm forcing chakra into the air, before shooting out a high powered gale.

"Palm-Dance of the Leaf…Thrust."

The blast shocked the nin, enough to get him further away from Hinata's team, even if it cemented her fate.

I~~~~I

 **And finished, just over 3k by 285 words too. It's still a little long but oh well I could only really end it here without feeling like it was rushed.**

 **Drabble-Dance of the Leaf(Moon)**

Naru hated not knowing how to do certain things, to stare at a weapon and wonder how to use it.

Her fingers always itched to grasp the handle of a new blade, to curl around and slip into the guards of different weapons that decorated the walls of the only armory she was allowed inside.

Behind her, a former classmate of hers would only shake her head as the ivory girl flitted around looking at the new merchandise, her eyes calculating as she looked over the different object laid before her very eyes.

And beside that classmate, a brunette Jonin smiled, coughing into his hands as his soft eyes gazed at the girl that was so enthralled with the entire store.

It was only when the child who had been offered a chance to learn more than how to wield a kunai settled her eyes on a small blade the size of her arm that she truly lit up however.

Her fingers brushed over the sheathe of the Tonto, before she tenitively pulled the blade down, grasping the bandaged handle with a black base.

She pulled the Tonto out, observing the shining blade made of a dark light metal with a certain light growing in her eyes.

She paused to look over her shoulder as a hand settled down upon it, her eyes flitting upward at the face of the man whom had brought her there.

"Hayate-San?"

Gekko Hayate only reached down to clasp his hand around the girl's own, helping her pull the slim blade out completely.

This drew her attention to the fine craftsmanship, the marks of the hammer that helped shape the blade shown along the glimmering surface.

He adjusted her then, placing her in a loose stance, stepping back to observe as the girl glided the blade across her arm, a simple Kata not yet perfected, but enough for the moment.

And then her lavender eyes turned to him, the maroon faintly seen around the edges as she stared at Gekko in a pleading manner.

Hayate only smiled at the girl, nodding as he glanced to Naru's former classmate and pointed at the blade.

"We'll take that one."


	9. IX- Trouble Brewing

I~~~~I

It was slightly windy in Konoha, a touch of cold in the normally bright and sunny weather.

Sitting in his office, starring out at the village with worried creases on his face, Sarutobi silently cursed the change.

Days such as these were foreboding, and at his age Sarutobi had learned not to shove such feelings aside.

A knock to his door drew him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

The aged Hokage answered, the door opening seconds later to reveal Team Seven and Eight's Senseis walking inside. Their Genin were absent, no doubt enjoying being free after getting their pay.

Naru also had lunch with her 'brothers' if Hiruzen remembered correctly, which was no doubt the reason for their early arrival.

"Yo, Hokage-Sama."

Kakashi waved at the Village Leader, drawing an amused smile from Asuma and an unamused sigh from Hiruzen.

"Report…"

Sarutobi answered dejectedly, wondering why he had to deal with eccentric Jonin.

I~~~~I

When Naru first met Raidou, Iwashi, and Genma, it was a sunny day. Barely a month had passed since Shisui died, and Itachi left her and Sasuke even more alone.

She had been visiting Shisui at the memorial when she the three had come to pay their respects. Upon seeing her, they had frozen. The reason could easily was most likely because she was working on a few seals and had two shadow clones aiding her, the copies heads snapping up at the arrival of the Jonin.

At the time though, Naru didn't trust anyone nearly enough to say hello, instead shooting to her feet, even as Genma, the Jonin with his headband covering his head of spiky brown locks and a Senbon inserted between his lips, called out.

" _H-hey!"_

She didn't wait though, her clones vanishing from existence as she slammed her palms together, whispering to reverse summon her tools before she took a chakra enhanced leap from the memorial.

The ivory girl left all three flabber ghasted at her, for her reaction to them, her visiting of the memorial stone, and her obvious work in seals.

The second time she met them, she was more or less unable to escape due to the fact they were invited to her class as sub instructors for the day.

Mostly, they left her to herself and observed her interactions from afar, but when class was over they held her back.

Like always, Sasuke tried to stay as did Hinata, but Naru ended up getting them to go make all of their dinners so they could train when she got back.

Shiranui Genma, introduced along with the others at the beginning of class, was the one to ask her why she ran.

"They don't like me at the memorial…I don't want to cause trouble for Hokage-Jiji."

She spoke truthfully, not really having much to hide as she sat on the desk at the front of the class, her hands settled on her lap, her bi-color eyes meeting Genma's hazel ones as he raised a brow.

"And the seals?"

Naru paused, humming gently as her right hand rose, her thumb and forefinger rubbing on the middle tag of her triple charmed necklace.

"It's not surprising honestly. I'm an Uzumaki, it's in my blood."

She hopped from the desk, turning toward the door as the two others stared at her, the eldest looking one, Raidou, looking at her with a forlorn gaze that spoke of sorrow and familiarity, while the younger one, Iwashi, smiled gently at her.

"We could help. We were guards of the Yondaime you know, we know a thing or two, more than what you can find in the library's or in someone else's head around here."

Naru paused, before she turned her head toward Genma, and smiled gently.

"I know what you're hinting at…and you mine as well not even tip toe around the fact. I know my mother wasn't the only gene with seals…and I also know you had no choice in the matter when it came to how I was raised."

And then she faced forward and walked out of the room, bypassing the shocked faces of the adults left in her wake.

It was rather surprising that she wasn't called to the Hokage's office after that, as she had been after revealing her knowledge of the Kyuubi to Itachi, but Naru didn't have to wonder for long why exactly that was the case.

She found out the third time she met the trio, alone but unafraid or deterred by the former Hokage Guards that swore to protect her father and his family but were never able to keep their promises completely, due to her circumstances.

They had met with her at her training grounds, and without any prompting started helping her with her training.

They improved her aim and even aided with her tree climbing while she snuck them tiny glances.

In the end Naru decided on taking matters into her own hands.

"A spar?"

Genma blinked at the girl as she asked him the question. Naru merely nodded, her eyes not leaving his as determination filled her.

"A spar. Traditional…If I win then you tell me why you keep coming back and will leave if I ask. You win, you can ask me a question and stay as long as you wish."

The Jonin paused before he extended his hand to her, or at least two fingers. Naru's eyes darkened as she took them, her white hair swaying against her back as the wind blew across from them.

Within a single moment she had launched herself up at the Tokubetsu Jonin, aiming a pointed kunai at the throat of her sparring partner.

Genma easily evaded, watching the twisting body of his opponent as he struck out, aiming to hit her side and keep her down.

What happened next easily shocked the others, as instead of being hit, Naru was pulled away by a clone that poofed into existence behind her, another appearing seconds later with a jutsu at the ready.

' _For you…Shisui-Ni.'_

"Water Style, Water Jet!"

I~~~~I

Laughter echoed inside the housing, ivory locks ruffled by large hands while dark haired Jonin joked around with the gently smiling Genin looking at them with happiness.

Food was set on the table of rowdy Jonin, drawing their attention while Yugau smiled down at them, her purple hair let loose around her shoulders.

The ANBU officer sat between Naru and her Fiancé Hayate.

Across from her sat Aoba and Genma, Aoba spouting some nonsense about Genma and a hot tub during a mission.

Iwashi was beside Hayate, the two laughing lightly while Iwashi contributed to the tale. Naru only listened to the brunette ANBU officer, ignoring the groans from the light-brown haired Jonin chewing on a Senbon beside Aoba.

Iwashi's dark hair swept over his dark eyes, only revealing the orbs when he tossed his head back to laugh.

Hayate shook his head beside the man, his own hair a light brown shade like Genma's, his eyes dark with shadows around them while his skin was sickly pale.

"And then Genma decided that if he was going to get the client, we mine as well go all the way and dress the part as well-"

Naru leaned forward to hear the rest, popping some sushi into her mouth as she listened for some blackmail.

I~~~~I

"Hey…wake up."

A gentle shaking of Hinata's shoulder had her hand shooting out to grasp her perceived attacker.

A soft gasp was heard and Hinata opened her eyes to see into deep brown.

Her hand gently let go of the wrist she had grabbed, thin but still strong, as she sat up. Hinata glanced at the feminine teen, taking in several things all at once.

Her eyes flitted over the teen's neck, and the Hyuuga paused at the Adam's apple.

' _Male then. Beautiful though.'_

Hinata thought as she assessed the male, before sighing gently and offering a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The girl's hands drifted to her hair and her fingers combed through it as the male giggled at her.

"You're quite alright. I shouldn't have snuck up on a Kunoichi. Forgive me, I was simply gathering herbs."

The bluenette glanced to the Ravenette beside her, before she moved herself into a standing position. "It's fine. You want some help?"

The male blinked at the Konoha Kunoichi for a moment, before smiling kindly and nodding at her.

"Of course."

The two settled into silence, the barest amount of words exchanged as the male showed Hinata which plants to pick and what not to pick, while Hinata informed her of the stuff she did know about herbs.

Only after picking enough herbs did the two teens settle on the grass field Naru had enjoyed trashing the other night.

"My name is Haku, by the way."

The male spoke up randomly, staring ahead at the ocean.

Hinata blinked at the boy before replying. "My name is Hinata, Haku-San."

The male blinked at her in shock, before the shock faded away and he raised a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Sunny place?"

Hinata nodded, closing her eyes as another salty breeze brushed past her pale skin. Her nose breathed in the smell of the ocean while her chakra tingled at the amount of water around her.

Haku could only watch as the Kunoichi that had faced off against her master relaxed in his presence, could only gaze at the girl longingly, wishing that he had was she did.

Hinata, or so she proclaimed her name to be, had the complete trust and devotion of her comrades, she had what Haku wanted.

"So why…why do you do it?"

Haku was startled from his thoughts, his head shaking to clear itself while his raven locks twisted around his neck in long smooth strips.

"Do what, Hinata-Chan?"

The girl's eyes snapped open, starring into Haku's own. The color had changed, the deep violet bordering on white, veins strained as the girl spoke with less warmth than before, falling into the shinobi façade. "Why do you stay with Zabuza?"

Haku's breath caught in his throat and his limbs twitched as he became alert.

The former Mist Nin had thought he had fooled the Konoha Nin, had figured that he had managed to inch his way past her barriers under the guise of a harmless civilian.

It appeared as though she had fooled him instead.

"You knew…"

Hinata nodded, shifting before rising from her spot relaxing against the grass. Every movement was filled with grace, and for a moment Haku couldn't help but stare at the girl that had intruded on his way of life, the girl that made him remember what he longed for all this time.

Her hair was pulled into a bun, making her visage seem much more adult. The Kunoichi was already an imposing sight after watching her battle with Haku's master earlier even if she did so with the help of her team, but standing before her like she did the Nuke Nin felt a shiver trace down his spine. He didn't let it show however, rising up to face the formerly meek Kunoichi.

"I've known, since you woke me up. It's not hard…chakra doesn't like to lie."

Haku's lips twitched.

How could he forget that the girl was a Hyuuga?

I~~~~I

 _Haku's fingers gripped the branch beside him as he tried to remain calm._

 _It was hard however, because he was watching his master, his idol, be torn apart by a Genin team._

 _He hated standing by while Zabuza fought to survive, hated waiting on the sidelines_ helplessly _._

 _Most of all Haku hated the way that the male teammates of the Lavender haired Kunoichi would step in front of their teammate, devoted every ounce of his being to protecting the girl and each other from her master's wrath._

 _Haku hated it because he wanted that for himself, wanted an ounce of that loyal he divulged in Zabuza to appear like it did for the two males when the girl lurched forward to protect them as well._

 _So Haku didn't think twice when he saw the opening, didn't stop once when Zabuza was about to be struck with another one of that blaster Hyuuga's strikes._

 _He launched himself forward, wishing to stop seeing the bond the three had._

 _Haku's fingers twitched and he let his Senbon fly, dropping down just as the needles struck Zabuza's neck._

 _His feet hit the ground when Zabuza slumped onto his shoulder, the weight nothing compared to what Haku had experienced before._

 _Haku didn't even spare the other team members a glance as he nodded to the Genjutsu Mistress stranding by her team, vanishing from the palm poised at Zabuza's body. He seemingly reappeared on the other side of the lake, dropping only to thank the team._

 _As soon as he spoke the vile words of his hunters, he took off, the warmth of his master making his body feel giddy._

 _The Nuke Nin finally stopped a minute later, dropping Zabuza carefully onto the ground._

 _As soon as the male was comfortable, Haku let out a small chuckle._

" _Now where should I start…?"_

 _He reached forward, intending to remove the needles from Zabuza's neck and maybe have a bit of pay back along the way._

 _He was stopped by Zabuza's hand shooting up, grasping his wrist while the Demon of the Mist's other hand reached around to grasp the needles._

" _I'll do it."_

 _Haku sighed and allowed the male to remove the needless, careless mirth rolling over his body to cover up the boiling rage inside._

" _You could have hit elsewhere…"_

 _Haku only smiled at Zabuza sweetly._

" _I had to make it believable."_

I~~~~I

Haku was snapped form the memory by a tap on his shoulder, his eyes shooting up in shock to see Hinata right beside him.

"Never mind…I'm pretty sure I know…"

Her eyes drifted across the ocean. "Naru-Hime is the same way when it comes to her family."

The girl straightened, and Haku paused, his mind flitting through several emotions and clues.

"T-this Naru…she's your family…isn't she?"

Hinata glanced at Haku, and she shut her eyes. "She's my world…And Zabuza is yours."

The Konoha Nin walked away from Haku, surprising the male again as she grabbed her jacket on her way out of the clearing, slipping it over her shoulders.

"It was nice to meet you Haku-San…hopefully we don't have to meet on the battlefield the next time I don't want to hurt you."

I~~~~I

Asuma was just finishing his briefing over his team with Hiruzen when a messenger suddenly opened the door.

The messenger looked troubled, Hiruzen turning sharply as the woman stated her purpose.

"Hokage-Sama, it's a message from the Genin Team in Wave, there's been complications."

Hiruzen's earlier dread built up further, the two Jonin before him tensing.

I~~~~I

Hinata returned to Tazuna's house later that evening. She was mildly surprised when Kiba launched at her, demanding to know if she was okay.

The dog boy paused when he came across the faint smell of flowers surrounding her, but didn't question the ivory girl much as he pulled back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You shouldn't have run off Hinata!"

Form behind the male, Shino came toward Hinata. The Aburame nodded, his stare seemingly relieved. "Even Kiba knows not to run off during this time."

Kiba turned and shouted a 'hey!' at Shino, while Hinata blushed at their worry, turning in order to face her amused Sensei.

"You didn't come back."

Hinata offered an apologetic look to her Sensei. "I'm sorry Kurenai-Sensei. I just needed some fresh air after…last night."

A gentle sigh left Kurenai's lips and she smiled at Hinata.

"You're okay now, that's what matters."

Kurenai kept her focus on the girl, even if it was rather hard, what with her head pouncing with a dull ache akin to the one in her chest that Zabuza had gifted her with. Fatigue weighed on her even if she didn't show it, forcing her to use the crutches Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna, had given to her. It was a slight blow to Kurenai's pride that she actually had to resort to such means, but it could easily be worse and the Genjutsu Mistress knew when not to complain and simply be grateful that other things hadn't happened.

"Kurenai-Sensei, I'm sorry for taking so long. Was there anything I missed?"

Kurenai shook her head, pausing only to glance back as Kiba turned away from Shino to hug Hinata to his side, grinning cheekily as he did so.

Hinata blushed a bit more, but Kurenai took careful note of the slight twitch of annoyance on Hinata's part as Kiba mentioned eating dinner to the girl, turning to drag Shino after them into the dining room. The Aburamed followed behind without assistance, glancing briefly to his injured Sensei.

Kurenai smiled in reassurance at the boy, catching the worried gazes of all of her Genin. She wished she didn't scare them, but as it was they needed to see the truth of the Ninja world before long.

All that didn't matter much to anyone else, but Kurenai was tasked to make these three kids fit together and survive, and she'd be damned if she didn't.

A simply clearing of the throat had her Genin's attention back on her crutch plagued form, three sets of eyes staring into her bright red ones. "Alright, we have a lot to catch up on. For now let's start training!"

Kurenai smiled at the three with an evil sort of glee, causing the other Genin to express their sarcastic joy at the comment in each of their very own creative ways. Kiba's was by far her favourite.

"S-Sensei?!"

I~~~~I

Naru had just finished telling Genma about her odd encounter on her mission when Yugau entered the room, her frantic gaze landing on Naru. "Akihane, it's Team Eight, they're in trouble."

Aki's eyes widened and her heart constricted inside her chest as she thought of _Hinata_ , before her emotions were dragged back down into her soul, her feet leading her straight to Yugau while she demanded an answer.

"What happened?!"

I~~~~I

Honestly Hinata found the entire situation rather…overdone.

The mention of the tree climbing exercise had her and Shino admitting they knew it, as well as the water walking exercise which Kurenai wondered how Hinata had learned.

The question Hinata saw in her eyes however was who had taught her.

The Jonin would never get the full answer from Hinata herself however, for as long as the secret was hers to keep. She wouldn't dismiss Naru's trust and out Raidou's group of the adults that gave Naru a chance when no one else would.

Genma had taught Naru the tree and water walking exercises, as well as many of the other chakra control exercises that he himself needed for careful assassinations, and Naur in turn taught them to both Sasuke and Hinata.

Hayate had taught Naru the basics of her blade alongside lessons from Genma and Iwashi, which Naru then shared with Hinata and Sasuke.

Iwashi had supplied them with some easier Genjutsu to use, and also taught Naru how to break them, too which she turned around and taught the two of them.

Raidou, the unspoken leader of the little group had taught Naru how to read and write. He had made sure to teach her how to cook, how to clean, and how to access her own health as well.

The Hyuuga wouldn't give up those few precious people that Naru had, those who had done nothing wrong, especially to a Jonin who didn't know the full story and would jump right into things making conclusions based on half-assed evidence.

"Well, if you both know those exercises than what do you suppose you should do?"

Kurenai's voice was a little unwelcome in the scheme of things, but Hinata dealt with it and answered in a light tone.

"Nature Training, Kurenai-Sensei. I was working on it anyways…"

Hinata's lavender eyes trailed upward, meeting her Sensei's slightly shocked gaze.

"Nature Manipulation?"

The Jonin asked the Hyuuga, her normally gentle features fading slightly as her eyes narrowed on her. Hinata nodded, tapping the scroll at her side. "The Hyuuga libraries have a lot on it. I chose to try it out. I have earth and water. Naru-Chan and Sasuke-San both tried it out as well, since Sasuke-San had the Uchiha archives."

Kurenai nodded, having guessed as much from the scrolls she had seen Hinata lugging around whenever she was near Akihane or Sasuke. She sighed gently and turned her gaze toward Kiba. The boy was working on Tree Climbing while Shino worked on water walking alone.

"Well…as long as you don't go too crazy and stay where I can see you, I suppose you can."

Hinata nodded, thanking Kurenai with a gentle smile before walking away to find a good spot to practice her earth style before working on her water style.

The Genjutsu Mistress stored the information given to her in the back of her mind for later consideration at a time not as troubled before focusing instead on all three of her students as they all settled into their own positions along the field. Hinata removed a scroll from her side, splaying it out in front of her. Her chakra was channeled into the scrolls as soon as she had it in place, causing smoke to erupt around the storage object in her lap.

When the smoke had cleared, the girl was left with a rock core, about twice as long as Hinata's hand, and as wide as her wrist.

The Hyuuga encased her objects in her hands as her scroll dropped to the grass below her, channeling her chakra directly into the core.

A splash was heard behind Kurenai, and the Genjutsu Mistress turned just in time to see a soaked Shino rising from the water, a crash sounding behind her as Kiba fell to the ground once more.

It appeared this training session was going to be quite long.

And Asuma wondered why Kurenai dreaded training children all on her own.

 **And this chapter is done. I enjoyed writing it as well. This part was pretty easy since I already had the idea jotted down and just needed minor tweaks.**

 **Omake-Genjutsu 101, plus Soaked Scarecrows**

"Alright, so all you do is channel your chakra in such a way that it _redirects_ the flow of your opponents chakra, thus breaking their concentration and the jutsu."

Naru spoke up to Hinata, Sasuke not needing much help in the area since he had already done it before.

Hinata nodded at her idol, closing her eyes as she felt Sasuke place the jutsu over her.

Everything changed, but Hinata didn't focus on the jutsu and instead on her chakra, redirecting the flow of it toward the source of the Genjutsu.

Her eyes opened, just as the jutsu burst, leaving her behind in front of a smiling Naru and a non-scowling Uchiha.

The Hyuuga counted that as one for her, and a zero for Sasuke.

It wasn't every day the Heiress managed to make Sasuke a little happier.

Naru noticed and sighed gently, reaching over to grab Hinata's hand while taking Sasuke's in her free one.

"Come on, let's get dinner!"

Hinata nodded with a blush, Sasuke seconds from going colorful himself at the Uzumaki's sudden change in mood.

Neither child noticed the twitching eye of the ANBU Inu as he stood _soaking wet_ in the shadows of a tree, a bucket hanging overhead with a seal next to it.


	10. X- Family Vows

I~~~~I

Naru was in a slight panic, sealing up her scrolls in a hurry as Yugao waited beside her for the girl to finish so she could _shunshin_ her to the front gate to meet up with Team Ten and the rest of her Team.

The Hokage had just briefed her and the others on the danger Team Eight was reported being in. Such a dangerous mission should never have been given, but with the current Jonin count already low inside the village, Hiruzen decided sending the teams back out was his best option.

Hiruzen had dismissed them to get packed and ready to head out within minutes at the front gate.

"Done!"

Naru shouted toward Yugao, the woman grasping her shoulder quickly. Chakra pulled up at Naru's senses, tickling them as she was drawn into the fold of swirling colors.

Seconds later the speed increase faded, leaving Naru at the check in desk in front of her teammates.

Asuma and Kakashi looked rather surprised at her transportation method, but since Yugao had continued onward without Naru to avoid awkward questions, they had no way of asking.

Sasuke glanced to her, receiving a sharp nod as a silent message was passed between them both.

One of their own was in danger, and no matter the feud between Hyuuga and Uchiha, Hinata was part of their family and neither Sasuke nor Naru would stand for harm coming to the softly spoken Heiress.

"Team Ten, you good?"

Kakashi called to the other three Genin, whom nodded sharply with their faces drawn taught. No doubt they sensed the direness of such a situation, and had acted accordingly. Naru was even a little glad to notice Sakura was taking this mission seriously.

"Yes."

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all answered the Tokubetsu at once, turning his gaze to his own team. Each member nodded sharply, and the Jonin gave the signal.

Within moments the convey was off, two Jonin heading the six Genin, each in rows of three with Naru, Sasuke and Shikamaru at the back as they would provide the best cover. Sakura, Ino, and Choji were in the middle, since they mostly used closed combat strategies and techniques.

Maroon eyes darkened as the nin flew past the trees, chakra aiding them after properly learning the tree walking technique and practicing it on the way back.

A silent vow stretched out around Naru and Sasuke, speaking of their will to see Hinata safely home.

I~~~~I

Hinata grunted gently and ducked under a swipe aimed at her head by her teammate Shino, striking out with her own palm. The male shifted easily enough, his Kikaichu swarming toward the outstretched limb.

The Hyuuga Heiress twisted away, grabbing several kunai from her pouch. She tossed them toward Shino, watching the teen grab one of his own and deflect the weapons.

Hinata withheld a smile at the sight, shifting her grounding on the moving surface of the water below her before launching back at the Aburame Heir.

Her mind was mostly blank, only strategies brought to the forefront, while the rest was hidden deep into her subconscious. Heavy breathing left her pale pink lips as she shifted once more on the water, twisting backwards to avoid a volley of shuriken.

Her hands touched the surface of the water behind her, and remembering the hours Sasuke spent helping Naru and her get the form right, she shifted her weight and launched herself up into the air.

Her twist midair resulted in shuriken and kunai launching toward Shino, silvery trails following them.

The Hyuuga landed on the surface of the water and immediately circled her opponent, the strings attached to the kunai obeying her movement, jerking around Shino's limbs.

Shino went still, and Hinata let all the chakra vanish from her feet, dropping into the water with a quiet splash just as 'Shino' burst into a swarm of _kikaichu_.

' _Shino-San really likes his kikaichu clones.'_

The thought flitted past her normal strategies, and the heiress paused at one of her more…Naru-esque plans.

For a moment, she considered the pros and cons, before she cast the thought away and went with her second safer plan.

Her hands twisted through signs, summoning the water around her.

The heiress found it a little easier than earth, but not as easy as Lightning was for her. She shot upward in a spiral, water shooting out in two whips around her.

The sudden strain on Hinata's chakra had the girl gritting her teeth, but the Kunoichi that she was forced her to pull through as the way smacked right into the revealed Shino standing a few feet away.

Shino tried to duck, but the water clipped his shoulder and sent him flying.

Strain forced Hinata to release the whip, her breath coming out in short rasps while she gathered more Kunai in her hands.

The projectiles sailed through the air, slamming into the tree Shino was backed into, the tags on them hissing as sparks flew.

Shino seemed startled by the tags, turning to look just as the tag was finished burning.

No explosion came however, and Hinata walked over to help her friend up.

"T-they're practice Kunai Shino-San…"

Shino nodded at Hinata, taking her hand as he pushed up his shades.

"I see…I'd be dead then. Well done."

Hinata flushed a bit at the praise, but offered a soft smile to Shino to hide the fact.

"I g-guess…"

From behind the two, they heard clapping, drawing attention to their dark haired Sensei and Teammate. Kiba was staring in awe at Hinata, while Kurenai was proud and a little surprised.

"Hinata, where did you learn that Jutsu!?"

Kiba shouted from beside their Sensei, his gaze greedy as he stared at the soaked Kunoichi.

Hinata winced at the volume, but answered anyways.

"N-Naru-Chan and I found it in the scrolls…we've p-practiced the theory for a f-few months and finally tested it r-recently…I-it's a little draining on me t-though."

Kurenai frowned and mulled over the information, wondering just how crazy Hinata's little group was to be experimenting with Jutsu, Chakra exercises, and Elemental Exercises when they were Genin.

"You have to teach me!"

Kiba shouted again, drawing exasperation from Kurenai and a twitch of annoyance from Hinata.

Kurenai took note of the oddity in the normally meek Heiress' behavior, listening to the young girl's answer quite intently as well.

"I-I can't. I don't know if you have an affinity for it…A-And you need to practice the theory before trying it out. I-It's a C-Rank technique…" Hinata told her teammate, drawing a nose wrinkling from the male. Kiba whined out at his Sensei, his form slumping.

"W-What! Kurenai-Sensei, come on, you have to let her teach us!"

Kurenai raised a brow at the boy, shaking her head with exasperation.

"I don't have to do anything, Kiba. Especially since this Jutsu was more than likely from her Clan's Library, and therefor off limits to those she does not wish to teach." Kurenai reprimanded the boy, Hinata nodding at her to confirm the scroll was indeed from a family archive. The Heiress simply didn't vocalize it wasn't from hers, but instead from the Uzumaki Archives.

Honestly, if Kurenai-Sensei wished to believe that the scroll was a Hyuuga possession, let her. Clan Law dictated she wasn't allowed to mention the technique to outsiders unless it impacted her health, and the Jonin would not inform her father over such a thing.

The assumption only helped Hinata, Naru, and Sasuke in the end.

I~~~~I

Naru bit her lip as she stared up at the sky, darkness having descended and sent the Genin Teams to their tents.

The Uzumaki had first watch with Shikamaru, and in another hour they would trade off with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Akihane-San."

The voice did not draw Naru's eyes from the sky, her maroon orbs studying the stars while half her attention was directed at the boy dropping onto her perch above the campsite.

Shikamaru slipped down beside her, sitting only a foot away while he followed her gaze.

Both Genin were careful about dividing the majority of their attention towards the outside world, careful in case of an attack.

"Are you worried?"

The Naru asked of the Uzumaki, drawing out a heavy breath from the girl.

Ever since the moment the Nara Heir found Naru crying at that grave, he had been unnaturally worried for her slightest change in moods.

The boy was quite troublesome, if Naru needed a way to describe his behavior.

Of course, Shikamaru would deny that statement till the day he died, so Naru mine as well do something _productive_ and answer the boy.

"Yes. I shouldn't be. Hinata-Hime is strong, more so than Sasuke or me…combined even. She simply doesn't show it."

Shikamaru hummed in response, allowing the Uzumaki to continue.

"But still I worry…I worry over whether we'll get there too late or we will screw something up…Maybe we even jumped the kunai and made it worse."

A raised eyebrow was the reply, mostly over her odd terminology at the end. Naru glanced toward her fellow Nin, offering a sad smile.

"Sasuke and Hinata are important to me…Family I suppose. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. By tomorrow my jumbled emotions will be locked away again and I won't have to deal with this uncertainty."

Shikamaru paused at Naru's revelation, taking a moment to simple _look_ at the blonde.

The kunoichi's favorite black jacket with blue trimmings covered her shoulders, a black fishnet sweater underneath. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the strands tracing the middle of her back.

Silver tags shined against her paled skin, her knees drawn up to her chest, cloaked in black leggings. The boots Naru wore instead of sandals blended into the darkness, the brown hue seeming into the wood.

The girl's features were relaxed for the first time since the convoy had left Konoha, her eyes a deep maroon that was slightly dimmed with worry, while her lips held a gentle frown that could have been a smile if the edges tilted up a tiny bit more.

Moonlight drifted across Akihane's form, highlighting her angled features and small eyes along with her unblemished skin.

Shikamaru saw the warrior resting under Naru's façade, he saw the broken girl he had seen trampled on by villagers for years.

Most of all he saw that child he had witnessed in the Nara forest, petting Rikumaru as if it wasn't _impossible_ for a non-Nara to enter the forest without the deer attacking.

Of course, Naru defied all odds and did it, tending to the young buck that Rikumaru was at the time.

Shukaku was sure to warn Naru about wandering onto other Clan Grounds unattended, but offered her a place in the forest soon after.

The memory spurred something in Shikamaru, bringing out words he doubted he'd say to anyone else.

"You'll be there for either of them, no matter what happens, and in the end you'll cause enough trouble to get them out of their own. It's simply how you are, Troublesome Uzumaki."

Akihane's eyes widened at Shikamaru, a rare show of emotion that lit a small fire in Shikamaru's chest, just before she smiled softly at him, her eyes softening to a reddened shade of lavender that accented her features even further, the light from the moon shading her perfectly as her light lips opened to speak.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

I~~~~I

Stress pressed into Hinata's thoughts as she leaned against the shogi doors of her room, shared with Kurenai-Sensei, facing the ocean before her.

Salt was thick in the early morning mist, the oddity waking the young Hyuuga from her slumber, darkening her thoughts.

She had wondered when the Mist Nin would attack, and now she had her answer.

Chakra filled the area, making it hard for Hinata to track anything. Her eyes were almost useless, if Hinata didn't know how to use them as well as she did.

Sasuke's own Sharingan gave the young Heiress the idea of toning down her activation chakra and supplying a structured chakra, say one honed toward locating rather than sensing, resulting in a toned down version of her Doujutsu that located sources instead of seeing the whole scene.

Honestly the technique wasn't mastered, and the Kunoichi had trouble using it in battle since she had to order her chakra, but it limited her Chakra usage and once she got it going it was easier to tone the chakra down further to near non-existence before spiking it when she needed it most. Right now she had her eyes on 'sleep', which meant the chakra content was close to nothing.

"Are you already up, Hinata?"

Kurenai spoke from behind the Heiress, drawing her attention to the woman.

Hinata offered a small smile, speaking with warmth. "Good Morning, KurenaI-Sensei."

Faintly, Hinata wondered if the reinforcements would arrive on time. If not, the girl wouldn't go down without a fight.

The smile and 'morning' Hinata received from her Sensei only helped her root her conviction further, her eyes alight with determination, despite their glassy appearance.

Little moments of emotion such as these demanded saving.

I~~~~I

Yuhi Kurenai had learned to dodge the blows quickly under her profession, but alone the Kunoichi was struggling to figure out a plan, make sure her students weren't hurt, and avoid being struck by Zabuza's skilled hand.

She danced around the Nuke Nin like a leaf in the wind, thinking up a plan as she weaved hand signs for a simple Genjutsu.

Zabuza was cast into the illusion, but it didn't hold the Nin for long. Kurenai barely had time to arm herself with Kunai before being struck by the man's massive cleaver once more.

Kurenai dearly wished that the backup she had asked for would arrive, because she was a new Jonin and no real match for Momochi Zabuza. In fact, Yuhi doubted that Kakashi could take on the Nin anymore, what with his deteriorated condition since leaving ANBU.

The Genjutsu Mistress suddenly gasped as she was flung away from Zabuza by another powerful thrust, more kunai brought up to block his next strike while she ran through different plans in her head.

' _As it is he is pretty tired. I'm not low on chakra but I still feel pretty exhausted from the last beat down he gave me.'_

Another thrust hit Kurenai, drawing blood form her shoulder as she was sent tumbling across the surface of the bridge.

Behind her she heard the buzz of Shino's insects, her teeth grinding down as she realized how close she was to the Bridge Builder now. Further behind her a large dome of ice was no doubt still standing, capturing Hinata. Kiba was knocked out beside Tazuna and Shino, and would be for a while. Panic thrummed in the kunoichi's blood as she rose again, meeting the edge of Zabuza's blade as the mercenary glared down at her.

"I had thought you'd be more of a challenge…but you still have a lot to learn, _if_ you make it out of this alive that is."

Kurenai bit on her lip, trying desperately to find a plan.

To her shock, her opening came with a sharp gust of wind occurring behind her.

All attention was turned to the dome of Ice that was shattered apart by swirling violet chakra, the dome expanding into thin lines that cut through the air.

One tendril slammed into Zabuza's hand, causing it to bleed and slacked his grip on his cleaver.

Kurenai took her chance, slamming her foot into Zabuza's face, sending him further away.

Behind her she heard a shocked exclamation from Zabuza's partner, as well as Hinata's rather blunt reply that echoed over the area.

"Protective Eight Trigrams…"

A deadly silence followed the girl's words, only brought up but a sudden rush of chakra.

I~~~~I

Hinata paused inside the dome she was stuck inside, her eyes drifting over the ice mirrors that Haku was hidden inside.

Senbon shot toward the Heiress, but a quick shift of her feet caused the sharp objects to drift past her harmlessly.

The Heiress had tried talking to the young Nuke Nin, but talking had gotten her nowhere. No doubt the Nin would try harder to attack Hinata, which meant that the Hyuuga had one shot before Haku got smarter.

"I didn't want to fight you Haku-San…but I will do _anything_ to protect my comrades."

Chakra was pushed to her limbs, the delicate feeling drawing out courage while Hinata began to spin in place.

A shocked gasp was heard from beside her as Senbon bounced of off the expanding sphere of chakra surrounding her body, the fine fibers of the dome turning sharp.

The shield turned to long lines, the chakra constructs tearing apart the mirrors around her, attacking Haku while also hitting Zabuza when Hinata found him close to harming Kurenai-Sensei.

Her heart beat franticly as she came to a stop, her eyes harsh as they landed on Haku's downed form.

"Protective Eight Trigrams."

The words felt foreign, the first time Hinata had actually spoken them aloud awkward but still fitting.

Confidence rose in the Kunoichi's chest, her senses expanding around her.

Her breath only caught when she felt a familiar signature slamming right into the battlefield.

I~~~~I

Ivory flashed across Kurenai's vision, a shining blade driven forward at the rising Zabuza.

Akihane shifted her blade into a backwards grip while her eyes darkened past their occasional maroon, nearly going crimson. Her wind chakra shot through the conductive metal, charging it as she twisted her leg to the side and shot out from behind her water wall with a large leap.

"Gale Dances of the Leaf, Slash!"

A sharp strip of wind launched toward Zabuza, followed quickly by several others.

Zabuza blocked the first two and dove under two others from his new attacker, shifting to force his own water wall up in front of him with a quick flash of hand seals. The blades slammed into the water and dissipated quickly, sharp grey eyes meeting Naru's deep orbs.

Naru's eyes lit up and she tossed several kunai at Zabuza, reaching out to slam her blade into the wood beneath her before raising her hands to form a set of seals.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kurenai was shocked in place at the display before her, wondering how and when the Genin had time to gather such chakra, let alone for the amount of clones appearing.

A dozen clones popped into place around the Uzumaki, two staying at Naru's side while the others set out to keep Zabuza away. Two summoned water dragons, four blasting Zabuza with Gale Bullets while the last four utilized kunai.

One of the clones beside Naru jumped back to check on Kurenai, the other going toward Shino, the Bridge Builder, and Kiba.

Zabuza's hands shifted to summon three water clones while he drew his blade up and launched toward her, grinning manically.

"More children fighting against me?!"

Akihane bit down on her lip, watching her clones get torn apart by the Mist Nin before her.

They barely took down two of Zabuza's when he had downed ten, leaving behind the two guarding the others.

Akihane shifted her stance again, finishing her hand signs with barely hidden glee.

"Battle isn't a place for talk, Demon of the Mist!"

Water rose up once more, her clones reaching forward with their chakra to aid her.

" _Water Style, Water Typhoon!"_

I~~~~I

Sasuke landed beside Hinata and Haku, his hands finishing seals before Haku could even start speaking.

Hinata felt a hazy rush of chakra in Haku's direction, before she deactivated her Byuakugan.

Sasuke stood before her, staring intently at her while ignoring Haku's downed form, the boy suffering from Sasuke's higher level Genjutsu.

A second later, a dark haired Shikamaru and a light haired Ino dropped next to Hinata. The Hyuuga Heiress shared a glance with Sasuke, before smiling softly, her eyes shutting as she slumped forward.

The Uchiha caught the Hyuuga with ease, huffing as he hauled the girl upward, ignoring the shocked looks he got as he ordered Shikamaru and Ino to grab the prisoner, stalking toward where Sakura was helping Shino with Kiba and the Bridge Builder.

Choji and Asuma had gone to Tazuna's house, directions _helpfully_ given by a mercenary they _wandered_ past on their way into the village.

Kakashi had just jumped into Naru's battle against Zabuza, the two beating down the already weary Nin further.

Kakashi's sharingan was freed from its confines, whilst Naru never let her blade rest, instead using every available moment to attack with her Dance of the Leaf style.

No doubt Naru was angry, since Sasuke doubted the blonde would use the style around other Jonin so easily unless she really didn't care and wanted to cause damage.

Sasuke felt worry over Naru's current condition at the moment, since the blonde was never good at dealing with any overwhelming emotion, much less the rage she was no doubt succumbing to.

Sasuke bit back a curse and set Hinata beside Kiba, his sharingan activating with a single thought and surge of chakra, before he was shooting toward Kurenai, Kakashi, and Naru.

I~~~~I

One moment Naru was redirecting a strike from Zabuza to give her Sensei an opening, and the next she was pushed back over the bridge by an elbow to her ribs.

She choked a bit and brought he blade up to block a strike by Zabuza's cleaver, gritting her teeth when she saw Kakashi and Kurenai stuck fighting two clones.

"Hmm, you're quite different, Gaki. Your eyes hold a weight I haven't seen before…something that tells of quite the past."

The force doubled, Naru's arms forced into the wood of the bridge while she pushed chakra into her blade to stop it from warping under the pressure.

"Y-Yah? W-Well I'm not the average Kunoichi."

Naru hissed at the nin, drawing on a bit more chakra as she readied to possibly out herself to Kakashi and a few more Genin.

Hayate said she should only use the technique in life or death, so now was as good of a time as any.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon."

Chakra built up, Naru seeming to speed up as her body pushed forward, breaking past Zabuza with a burst of agility, her head going under his cleaver while her blade drove home, right into his shoulder.

Zabuza's eyes widened, even as Naru drew the blade out and slashed downward with increased speed.

From the sides of Zabuza, Naru's two previous clones, still alive and quite sneaky, launched toward him with their own blades.

Zabuza was no doubt wondering exactly when Naru had planned such an attack, and where she had learned it.

Zabuza dissolved into a puddle of water however, drawing a curse from Naru. Her clones popped at her sides, her breathing evening out once more.

Her gaze twisted around, her shoulders set while she remained on edge.

"Akihane!"

Aki turned sharply in the direction of the voice, her vision turning red as a black haired male took a blow right in front of her.

I~~~~I

Kakashi finished off his clone rather quickly, directing his attention to Kurenai to make sure she was okay, before turning his gaze to his student.

At first Kakashi had been wary about allowing Naru to help with Zabuza, but the girl hadn't given up and had argued she was a good choice since Asuma would no doubt be needed with Tazuna's family.

Kakashi felt he should have pushed harder when he saw his student fighting to not get beheaded by Zabuza, her face scrunched in concentration while her elbows dug into the ground, her blade thrumming with chakra as it strained.

The Tokubetsu Jonin's throat was tight as he shot toward the two, trying to quicken his pace despite knowing with every centimeter that Zabuza's blade neared Naru's throat that he'd be too late.

The Cleaver shot forward as Naru gave slack to it, her eyes sharpening despite her odd action just seconds before.

Kakashi's breath stilled while his body kept going, his eyes narrowing in confusion when a _familiar_ arc of light came from Naru's blade, her two clones off to the side appearing at tags dropped earlier, launching toward Zabuza while after images formed around each of them.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon."

The technique's name was very much like a death sentence for Kakashi, even as he was forced to dodge another attack from _another_ water clone that had been trying to double-team Kurenai, but instead decided to attack him.

Another splash echoed as Naru's _borrowed_ technique cut open her attacker, leaving behind water that covered the few still dry spaces on the bridge.

On the edge of Kakashi's vision, just as he drove a Kunai into the chest of his clone, the Jonin spotted the _actual_ Zabuza seconds away from killing Akihane _again kami damn the nin_ , stopped only by a foolish Uchiha jumping right in the way, shoving Naru backwards.

Images flew through Kakashi's mind, ones of Obito shoving him out of the way from a rock before he was snapped back to the present, Sasuke falling forward while Zabuza sneered at his body, blood building around his small body.

" _ **SASUKE!"**_

Rage and sorrow mingled with an inhumane growl unfurled from Naru's throat, tears slipping past her crimson eyes as Kakashi felt a flicker of dangerous intent, just before Naru was consumed in a raging inferno of Demon Chakra.

I~~~~I  
 **So I may have kina, sorta…might have left you on a cliffy. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up, but this seemed like the perfect place to end this small chapter (And it was almost at 4,500 words anyways.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you can wait till next time, I hope you read again!**

 **Omake-Of a Deer and a Fox (Because Naru loves animals and Nara Deer love her chakra, and the way she pets their ears.)**

The day would have been normal for a young Nara, had a certain event not occurred.

Shikamaru woke to a shining sun and a blue sky as per usual, his mother nagging in his ear while Ino tried to drag him out of bed.

The Heir muttered his 'troublesome' before allowing Ino to drag him and Choji toward the academy, a grin on her face.

Shikamaru's day continued, consisting of long monologues over Uchiha Sasuke's greatness and the horrible people that were all the girls but Ino.

He left Ino around lunch time, Choji bidding him farewell as he went home.

Shikamaru thought he'd simply go cloud watch and call it a day.

He never counted on walking up to the compound, finding an ivory haired girl standing in front of a young buck with her hand outstretched.

His mouth opened as he tried to shout a warning, the words dying in his throat as the buck ducked its head, allowing the gently smiling child to rub his ears.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

The girl spoke gently to the deer, drawing close enough to rest her pale forehead against the deer's.

"Karasu-San wouldn't let it go that I was training, and Weasel-San wouldn't let me out of his sight after I told him about fox face."

Uzumaki Akihane Naru talked to the deer Shikamaru identified as Rikumaru, seemingly not noticing the dumbstruck Nara going through millions of possibilities and probabilities that would allow Naru to pet a Nara Deer, _in their forest_ without getting attacked.

A headache began to form, only growing when a hand settled on his shoulder, his head turning to see the gently smiling visage of his father at his right side.

"She's been coming since the beginning of this year. She was the one who healed Rikumaru after he injured himself on that branch."

Shukaku gleefully told his son, his dark brown eyes twinkling as he looked at the daughter of his old friend.

He wouldn't tell Shikamaru that Shiranui Genma had been with the Uzumaki at the time, as it would only insight his son's curiosity even more.

Besides, Genma was one person Shukaku did not want to be enemies with, even for a little while.

For being so young, the assassin was quite skilled in scaring the shit out of those who hurt his family or crossed him.

Shukaku had already seen what Genma had done to the last villager who dared call Naru a less than friendly term, he didn't want to see what would happen should he insight a conspiracy with the girl in the middle.

Shukaku rather liked his sanity, or what was left of it anyways.


	11. XI- Tyrant's Retribution

_On the edge of Kakashi's vision, just as he drove a Kunai into the chest of his clone, the Jonin spotted the actual Zabuza seconds away from killing Akihane again kami damn the nin, stopped only by a foolish Uchiha jumping right in the way, shoving Naru backwards._

 _Images flew through Kakashi's mind, ones of Obito shoving him out of the way from a rock before he was snapped back to the present, Sasuke falling forward while Zabuza sneered at his body, blood building around his small body._

" _ **SASUKE!"**_

 _Rage and sorrow mingled with an inhumane growl unfurled from Naru's throat, tears slipping past her crimson eyes as Kakashi felt a flicker of dangerous intent, just before Naru was consumed in a raging inferno of Demon Chakra._

I~~~~I

"W-What the hell!?"

Zabuza stepped back as red chakra bloomed from Naru's body, bubbling out to surround her as she collapsed onto her knees in front of Sasuke's downed body. Her hands sharpened to claws, her eyes gaining slit pupils. The girl's hair snapped from its confines, hatred and despair gazing into Zabuza's orbs.

A snarl left the white haired teen's lips, pain twisting within the sound, turning it into a gut-wrenching cry of inner pain. Seconds passed, the girl on her knees at the first, standing in front of Zabuza the second. Her hand shot out as it raked across Zabuza's chest, a shockwave summoned by the force of the hit sending the man flying backward.

Naru's red hair bled to red under the chakra's influence as she rushed at the Jonin, intent on decimating him for what he had done to her brother.

" **You hurt him…You hurt Sasuke!"**

The kid caught had Zabuza off guard with her hit that sent him off the bridge toward the water.

Ivory-Red hair was raised into sharp ears, the Kunoichi's cheeks sporting whisker marks he hadn't seen before. A tail had formed from behind her, the red chakra spiraling upward as the Leaf Genin gave out a roar.

The sound echoed, ripples forming across the water as Naru attacked Zabuza again, her chakra whipping out in a fury.

From behind the girl Kakashi stood frozen, unable to think as Zabuza was plowed into the ground by Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

The only hope Kakashi had for their safety was the tears still evaporating from Naru's eyes, as well as the chakra left in her wake around Sasuke, seeping into his wounds in order to heal them.

White chakra thrummed about the Uchiha's body, the chakra calm and unlike the volatile red mass thrumming about its owner.

If only barely, Akihane was still holding on just enough to help Sasuke and take care of the threat to their safety.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi moved next to Sasuke, ignoring the battlefield for a moment as he reached down to press his hand to Sasuke's wound. A hand caught his wrist however, Sasuke's eyes snapping open. Burning red met faded black, Kakashi narrowing his gaze on the three Tomo present in Sasuke's eyes.

Both Nin became distracted when Naru's chakra shot upward, spiraling high enough into the sky to turn it crimson, before it abruptly started dying out.

Naru stood in front of Zabuza, panting heavily with the clear intention of murder written all over her, a clawed hand extended just before Zabuza's chest.

Instead of going through, Naru had stopped in front of the small body belonging to Zabuza's Hunter Nin, her breathing shallow even as she kept a steady aim, her clawed hands changing back into normal ones, her eyes going maroon with normal pupils while her hair turned white.

I~~~~I

Shikamaru gazed toward Naru's position, ignoring the shiver wracking his body as the foul chakra that had appeared moments before vanished without a trace.

His brown eyes narrowed at the dying light released from Naru's last spot, the area blocked by the rotating red chakra, keeping anyone outside from viewing in.

"O-Oh no…"

Shikamaru turned, his eyes catching the rare sight of horror drawing across the face of the newly wakened Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata's throat tightened as she spotted the familiar chakra creating a barrier around the fight between Jonin and Genin. Her heart beat franticly while her hands clenched into fists.

"Akihane-San you are such a Baka!"

Hinata hissed under her breath as adrenaline filled her veins, flashes of all Naru had done, all the training sessions, lessons, scrolls, and dinners they remained involved in flashing behind her eyelids as she gathered chakra into her feet.

"Hinata, what are you-"

Shikamaru tried to question the Kunoichi, only to become overwhelmed with shock as Hinata shoved herself up, ignoring her burning muscles. The lavender haired girl shot right over the barrier that was starting to thin.

"Damnit, Hinata!"

I~~~~I

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he felt someone beside him, his ears adjusting to the roaring current that was no doubt Akihane's chakra. The Uchiha's head turned to the side so he could glimpse Kakashi crouched at his other side. The narrowed gray orb met Sasuke's own eyes. A question resided in the lone eye, demanding answers for Sasuke's secrecy.

' _Well there goes keeping that skill under wraps…Damn Akihane, worrying_ both _of us like that._ '

A sudden call for Hinata had his head turning to the side, a painful twinge spiking at the base of his neck when he did.

"Sasuke-San!"

Hinata's worried voice gave way to Sasuke's thoughts, his eyes meeting her own as the girl rushed over.

"Hinata, Naru's alright…She still has control."

Relief spread over the young Heiress' features as she stopped beside her friend, offering him a hand. The Hyuuga ignored the Jonin watching them both carefully, her Byakugan awakened.

"Then let's go help Naru-San, we need to get this mission done with already."

Sasuke couldn't agree more, reaching for the girl's hand, ignoring Kakashi's sharp gaze as he did so.

I~~~~I

Spots of white still decorated Akihane's form, her hair turned pink in spots as the blood made its way into the normal strands.

A dark emotion had settled in the gaze of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki while she took in Haku's shaking form that was on the verge of collapsing, still standing protectively in front of Zabuza even after the man had called him a tool many times. The relationship was quite close to the one Akihane shared with Konoha's villagers. The difference between the two was that Haku's Master cared for her, but Konoha's Civilians had no lost love for its Jinchuuriki.

' **So you can see the similarities without denying them.'**

Naru's chest grew tight and her mind went blank at the familiar but unwelcome voice of her prisoner. It had been years since she had heard the Fox, years since Jiji had tightened the seal on her stomach. Her rage must have jarred it loose after the revelation she made to Itachi that one night. Her fists tightened at her sides.

"Shut up Foxface…I know we're alike…" Naru whispered harshly under her breath, restraining herself from attacking either of the two nin that had threatened her important people.

The fox did not reply, no doubt pleased over drawing such a reaction from his jailer.

It had been _years_ since the Bijuu got an edge over the young Kunoichi after all.

Behind the Ivory teen, Kakashi had managed to picked up on the mutter that had left his student's lips. The same sentence caused the two Nin ahead of the blonde to grow wary over her sanity.

 _Click_

Naru pulled her hand away from Haku's heaving chest, sighing heavily as the chakra surrounding her vanished with a soft breeze. The weight on her shoulders settled while the shaking seeming to be drawn under her control by earnest will alone.

 _Clack_

Akihane did not stupidly or bravely turn her back on her enemy, but instead turned her head to the front of the bridge, her eyes shifting between violet and crimson. Her fingers were drawn to the back of her hair where she tugged the multi-colored locks back up into a simple ponytail resting on top of her head.

 _Tap_

Akihane gazed around, glimpsing Hinata running toward with Sasuke at her side.

A deathly silence had plunged over the entire bridge after Naru's chakra had been reeled in. Footsteps could now be heard along with the Click-Clack-Taps against the wooden surface of the bridge.

Ahead, walking along the bridge with his head held high despite his tiny stature, Gato the Billionaire Ship Lord stood, backed by hundreds of thugs. Sunglasses covered the man's face, a cane supporting his tiny little legs. The smug Billionaire smirked at the Ninja he had hired, not thinking everything through even as he stared at Haku as the boy held up Zabuza while the two stared at him in confusion.

"You could have just ended him and spared me the trouble of doing it Girly. I should have just hired Konoha's nin in the first place, if a _child_ has that kind of power compared to the _infamous_ Demon of the Bloody Mist." Gato spat at Zabuza, a chuckle breaking out of his chest as he stupidly continued talking.

"More like Cocky Ninja of the Wimpy Mist."

Zabuza growled at the man, Haku glaring at the billionare as hate built up in her chest. The two of them had just gone through _hell_ and this _pig_ decided to betray them. The Billionaire would pay, that Haku swore on the life of her Master.

"Kill the Demon, but leave the boy…I have something I need to _pay_ the runt back for." Gato called out in a voice loud enough for all those on the bridge to hear. The thugs behind Gato grinned and started forward.

A dark chuckle halted them all in their tracks, however, gazes turning toward the still form of Akihane. The chuckle was downright terrifying in its own right, ringing over the entire area with voided amusement and disgust running in every syllable. Teeth clamped down, cutting off the eerie noise while a new sound came about. Akihane drew her blade from the sheath on her back, the tip hitting the wood beneath her, scratching against it as she took a couple steps forward.

Kakashi was once again struck speechless as he heard a noise he had never _thought_ would come from his teacher's daughter's mouth, and that the girl could have such a _presense_.

"Sasuke-San, Hinata-Hime." Naru's dark voice called out while her head angled to the side as she gazed toward the mercenaries that stood unmoving at Gato's sides.

A black blur dropped down at Naru's right hand side, her left becoming occupied by a lavender blur.

Sasuke had armed himself with several Kunai, while Hinata had visible chakra dancing with _hisses_ across her arms, vanishing into her hands as the three stood united. The three remained together even as Gato laughed at them. He continued sneering as he declared aloud, "The three of you are incapable of doing anything against me since your Sensei can't help and Zabuza is struggling to stay upright with the damned brat's help! Not to mention the girly's power is all used up now!"

None of trio said anything, each their own pillar amongst a sea of broken buildings, standing tall despite the pain they were feeling over what Kakashi knew they were going to do.

Kakashi could not change their minds, however, he could not babysit the Genin that had to become Ninja, had to steal, kill, and cheat. Hinata wasn't his student, and the other two were already deprived of such naiveté. Nothing could stop what would happen next, nothing short of Asuma arriving to do the job for them or the other Genin stepping up to do it themselves.

Shikamaru was still with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and the Bridge Builder, no doubt shocked with Haku's escape and Naru's display of her inner power just like the others. There would only be more pain after what came next, and Kakashi only hoped that they wouldn't break. For now the Jonin would make sure they didn't have to deal with everything along.

A blood filled calm swept over everything within a matter of moments.

Sasuke was the first to attack, bodies collapsing before him as Akihane launched next. Hinata remained at the back for only a couple seconds before she appeared in front of a thug trying to harm Naru. Seals glowed along her arms, appearing as they were deactivated, the weight previously holding her back vanishing. Each one took it upon themselves to do their job in their own manner.

Sasuke's kunai attacked with deadly accuracy, allowing him to make quick work of his first opponent before he was moving onto the next. Hinata's chakra transferred from her hands to the bodies of those trying underhanded tactics against her comrades, placing a shock to their bodies while she hit them with her gentle fist. Naru's attacks were the most brutal of the three, each slash of her sword drawing more blood from her current opponent until he fell, leading her to her next attacker. As the three danced through Gato's forces they never ceased in their actions.

Sasuke's kunai continued to land hits to necks and skulls of the thugs that had thought of him as nothing more than a child when he was a _soldier_ , a ninja who had seen more blood than any other of the kids his age.

While Sasuke's precise throws took out his attackers, Hinata's palm strikes hit the vital points of hers, keeping the mercenaries taken down by her hand from rising ever again.

Akihane's represented retribution for the people of Wave and for what Gato had done to the land. Her blade attacked the vitals of the mercenaries with swift swipes guided by an only slightly shaking hand. Precision and revenge turned corporeal left the arrogant men to blead on the ground without any hope for their futures.

Sasuke twisted around and stabbed another Nin, adrenaline causing his blood to pump faster while she Sharingan caught the gaze of other nin. Several of his opponents fell to Genjutsu alone, finished off by the Uchiha or the other Kunoichi. His gaze drifted off toward Hinata's steal features, her eyes unwavering as she brought her hand down on another mercenary. Only the grimace across her lips and the gulp running down her throat showed her displeasure over having to kill. Naru's hands had a faint tremor when he spotted her, but she still continued.

Another body entered the fray, a swordsman flying across Sasuke's vision while ice needles imbedded themselves into the necks of other enemies.

Haku danced between the now frantic mercenaries, his movements fluid, agile, and precise.

A scream sounded off to the side, followed by the sound of splattering blood and another brunch. Zabuza's cleaver was sent across the heads of other fighters, ending their lives rather quickly.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naru all drew back so they stood back to back, their gazes meeting before they looked toward the others joining them. Zabuza and Haku's help had left a rather small amount of Mercenaries standing, the five men shaking at Gato's sides.

The clouds cleared from the sky as the nin turned their gazes toward Gato. Naru, Hinata, and Sasuke were all panting, Naru for once as tired as her comrades.

"F-Fifteen…." Hinata's soft voice broke the silence, her eyes returning to their normal lavender.

Sasuke grunted to the side, his sharingan fading away as he answered. "Fourteen…"

Akihane laughed quietly between them, a bitter edge dancing across her tongue.

"Sixteen."

From the sidelines, Haku hummed under his breath, walking toward the three. "Think I got Twelve…Zabuza-Sama must have gotten the rest."

Zabuza grunted, dragging _Kubikiribocho_ along the bridge behind him.

"Isn't a competition brats." The Mist Nin called out, drawing a look from his apprentice while he stopped in front of the three Genin, holding his hands up in a show of good will.

Once Haku was sure he wouldn't get attacked, he started looking the three over, ordering them to sit down.

Behind them, they heard Gato trying to scramble away, but Zabuza was already walking toward the despicable traitor.

"You should have never doubted my strength or double crossed me, Gato. Now…I get to do what I wanted to since I first met you."

Zabuza spoke up, just as he raised his blade with little effort over Gato's head, the man squealing like pig as the cleaver was brought down.

Kakashi's eyes drifted closed and he let out a deep sigh as the deed was done.

Sasuke turned his head along with the two girls beside him, his emotions contained rather forcefully against the pain in his chest.

His hands settled on Naru and Hinata's shoulders, pulling them close after Haku finished his diagnosis.

Hinata gave in before Akihane did, shocked at being included but also over what she had just done before. Each of the three wrapped their arms around the other two, huddling close, their bloodstained clothing mingling together. Parts that hadn't been covered gained new stains, while the heads of the three locked together so that their eyes all met in the middle.

The trio did not seem to notice Kakashi approach them or Haku walk away, their bodies held still and in silence as they took a moment to truly allow their actions to sink in.

The action brought Kakashi back to the dinner at Naru's, the comfortable silence that the three had delved into right before eating.

Only now did the seemingly odd ritual become clear to the Copy Nin, its meaning blazing in front of his very eyes.

Silence was for those lost, for the souls of the departed. Silence was an unending memory that brought back some of what you wanted and everything that you didn't. Silence was the respect that was held by the three Genin standing in front of Kakashi, the three soldiers that would do anything for their village.

The silence was their compensation, their way of never losing their sanity to the occupation they had chosen for themselves, to never lose what made them _human_.

Silver spikes tilted downward, and across the bridge, each Ninja bowed their head alongside their comrades, never noticing the tears slipping down into the middle of the three.

I~~~~I

Kakashi pressed his hand down against the hands attempting to attack him with practiced ease, the hushed cries leaving his students lips settling as a heavier weight on his own shoulders.

Akihane's blurry lavender eyes stared into his singular onyx, attempting to find something as she fought to breathe.

The second night since staying in Wave had passed with only Naru waking up from night terrors, Hinata and Sasuke still sleeping under the large covers of the futon they normally shared with Naru as well, if not for the girl's drifting after training.

Kakashi sighed and tugged Naru into his embrace, his hands carding through the girl's hair as he waited for her to calm down.

Regret tugged at the Copy Nin, tearing him apart as he looked out toward the rising sun. Emotions caused the air to become thick, Akihane's very presence stifling to those not used to the guilt that came with the profession.

"Sleep Akihane-Hime…Sleep."

The girl did not realize what she was doing, too lost in the memories of those moments to be lucid. Her friends were kept easily under a simply sleeping Genjutsu, but Kakashi found it rather hard, even harder than Sasuke, to keep the jutsu working with Akihane.

All the Jonin could do was hope that Naru was able to get a grasp on her emotions before the mission ended.

I~~~~I

The next day, Naru spent her time helping Haku and Hinata find herbs while the rest of the Nin watched Tazuna finish the bridge.

Zabuza was trailing behind the three medics, still healing from his bought with the Kyuubi's chakra. He made note of how comfortable to three seemed to grow with each other, as well as Haku's childish nature showing through his normally impassive façade.

"Say, Hinata-San, why do you call Akihane-San Naru?"

Hinata glanced toward Haku after the Kekkai Genkai user had commented, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

"Naru-C-Chan's middle name is N-Naru…Her full name is Uzumaki Akihane Naru."

Haku's gaze drifted to Akihane, who had paused in her collection of a small purple flower when she heard Haku's question.

"Uzumaki?" Haku's voice dipped into confusion, while Zabuza's thoughts rearranged themselves.

"So you're an Uzumaki?" Zabuza cut into the conversation, directing the gazes of the three teens toward him.

Akihane in particular looked rather surprised at him speaking up, or knowing about the Uzumaki in general.

"Yes, my mother was a full Uzumaki. As far as I know I'm one of the only ones left."

Naru replied to the Mist Nin, her eyes glazing as she glanced toward the open ocean through the branches. They all were gathered at the beach edge, trees their only barrier between the ocean and forest.

The Ivory haired teen continued speaking while drifting into her memories. "How do you know the Uzumaki?"

Zabuza debated over his words for a moment before deciding on telling the young Uzumaki the truth.

"A friend of mine is actually an Uzumaki. She's full as well. Her grandmother was one of the guards during the Second Shinobi war, but she left with her husband before Uzu was destroyed."

Naru's eyes widened a fraction as she turned to Zabuza, the Nin meeting her gaze. "W-What's her name?!"

The Uzumaki demanded of the Momochi, gaining an answer in turn, despite her rudeness.

"Terumi Mei."

I~~~~I

 **That's a wrap. I decided on keeping Zabuza and Haku alive, for now anyways. I may kill one or both of them off in the future. For now Zabuza serves the purpose of informing Naru that she has family in Kiri. The whole 'Meri is Uzumaki' thing can be overused, but I already have her as one in the Oreshizoku Universes, so it's easier to add her in. Next chapter will more than likely be a filler, since my mind is drowning in un-cannon points and damned KakaNaru One-Shots, as well as the Oreshizoku Universe.**

 **Testing begins for me on the 24** **th** **-28** **th** **…I absolutely loather PARCC Testing, but I have to get a checkmark to graduate so whatever. After that is EOC's, so I don't know how that'll go. I have a lot to do after all.**

 **Addon-The Bridge.**

Wave wasn't sure what to call their new bridge, completely ignoring Tazuna's suggestions of 'The Great Tazuna Bridge'.

The people wanted a name to remind them of those that had helped save them.

They wanted a name that reminded all those who opposed them they sided with _Konoha_.

And so, the name was decided on after one little boy spoke up.

A name that had many meanings, and represented more than a few people.

The name of the Bridge of Wave, the hope of the country.

The Bridge where history was made.

The Bridge that danced on the Leaf's Shadow.

Hanokage Bridge.


	12. XII- Rookie Dinner

Humming echoed across the dimly lit halls of an underground base, a soft clink echoing a blade was swung by a chain around a single finger, the edge scraping the floor just barely at an angle that only sharpened the thin blade.

Chakra thrummed around the intruder, whose features were exposed to those who witnessed. Mismatched eyes twinkled with mirth and anger at the same time, violet and blue shading over and lighting up as the man passed candle after candle.

A kunai sailed past the figure's face, slamming into the wall beside him. The figure had stopped just in time, his eyes level with the sharp edges of the kunai.

Slowly, the man turned his head to look down the stone candle-lit hallways, catching the reflection of glass frames as another male walked toward him from several meters away. The male's silver hair was bound into a high ponytail, his glasses pushed up to the top of his nose while his hands gripped several more kunai.

Blue chakra became visible around the man's hands, his sharp tone echoing.

"Who are you?"

The intruder hummed in reply, grasping the handle of his blade while walking toward his attacker. His hair was pulled back and tied into a low bun with bandages, his scarred face highlighted in a ghastly glow. The Intruder and attacker both stopped around 10 meters from each other, the attacker's eyes narrowed on the still placid intruder.

"And here I thought Orochimaru would have someone _worth my time guarding him_."

The man suddenly bit out, his eyes narrowing while his chakra surged outward in a sharp wave. Killer intent poured down the halls, the silver-haired male choking down on a gasp as the brunt of the man's anger was directed at him.

Blue and violet lit with disgust, the violent azure chakra spread from the figure swirling around him in a large orb, cracking the walls surrounding him.

"I have no time for peasants, _Yakushi Kabuto_ , so either take me to Orochimaru…or let me tear apart this base to _find him_." The man called to his now kneeling opponent, lightning crackling around his body as the chakra became more potent.

Sharp spikes of red hair remained still on the man's head, not subjected to the force that was the man's chakra.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the edges of the man's mind, his gaze redirected at the figure walking toward him from the shadows, his pale skin and sharp features relaxed and composed despite the furious intruder that had demanded his presence.

"Dear Yin-Kun…there is no need for such hostility," Orochimaru called out to the man, his yellow eyes catching the mismatched gaze that soon lit up with something akin to joy.

The chakra vanished quickly, the lightning dying down to soft sparks while the walls groaned in relief. The killer intent was reined in, leaving behind a shaking Kabuto and a chuckling red head.

"O-Orochimaru…Hehe…Took you long enough~"

The man's tone dipped into a sing-song nature, but Orochimaru knew that the man was a threat, and would not fall for his 'innocence' charade that he had pulled since Orochimaru had met him long ago.

"Are you done frightening my subordinate Yin-Kun?" Orochimaru drawled in boredom, watching Yin carefully as he walked toward him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his black leggings.

The man hummed again in response, his demeanor completely doing a one-eighty as he reached Orochimaru, his lips twisted into a mockery of a smile that drew at the edges of his face. "For you Orochimaru-Sensei, I can behave~. I only ask for your assistance is all, because you see…I found another Uzumaki."

The smile twisted once more, close eyes slitting while the azure chakra that had vanished flickered into existence, drawn back as soon as it appeared.

Kabuto turned toward the man and his master, his eyes widening a fraction when Orochimaru placed a hand on Yin's shoulder, drawing him to his side.

"I see…Do tell me more, Yin-Kun." The snake called out, ignoring his right-hand man as Yin began his tale, spun from silver hair and stricken bloodlines.

I~~~~I

Naru breathed out softly, resting her head against Sasuke's broad shoulder, her hand grasping onto Hinata's arm. The three stood at the end of Tazuna's bridge, waiting for the goodbyes to end. Sakura and Tsunami were still talking, while Ino was telling her to hurry up. Shikamaru and Choji stood off to the side, Kiba and Shino off to the other side. Haku and Zabuza walked toward the three Genin from their position beside Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

Naru redirected her lavender orbs at the darker ones of the Missing Nin, her head light despite the weight of the past few days on her shoulders.

Ever since finding out about Terumi Mei, Naru had been planning with Zabuza and Kakashi about what to do. In the end, Zabuza decided on going back to Kiri to help the resistance while leaving Haku with Konoha if they would take him. Of course, he would also return to Konoha to make sure Haku was accepted, but he would not stay longer than a week.

Haku fought to change Zabuza's mind, but in the end, he agreed to stay with Konoha since he would still be in danger in Kiri due to his bloodline.

Sasuke tightened his arm around Naru's shoulder, settling his head on her chin as he glared at Zabuza. The man had caused a lot of trouble for their group, and he honestly didn't like him. It didn't help at all that the man had hurt Naru and Hinata.

"Oi, Gaki, the Copy Nin said he wanted a word with you."

Akihane sighed gently at this, shifting her gaze to Sasuke and then Hinata, before gently untangling herself. She straightened, her hair hitting her back with a soft thump. Two braided tails hung low, bangs framing Naru's face in a Hime-style cut.

Hinata had chosen to do her hair that morning, resulting in the current style. Naru didn't mind it much, but she preferred her single braid over two since two always ended up over her shoulders. There was also the fact her bangs were quite long, all the way down to her chin in fact.

A few steps guided Naru to her sensei, who glanced at her from his conversation with Asuma and Kurenai.

The Jonin gave her an eye-smile, stepping forward into her personal space. His hand settled on her shoulder as he saluted his fellow Jonin.

"I'll catch up later, I need to talk with Aki-Hime real quick."

A soft flush covered Akihane's cheeks as she turned to glare at Kakashi, leaves rotating around them both.

Her mouth opened as they vanished in a Shuinshin.

I~~~~I

"Really Sensei?"

Naru called out with a bitter edge to her tone, eyeing Kakashi's palm resting on her shoulder.

The male only sighed, turning toward her.

He stopped and kneeled down so he was eye-level with his student, his one eye calmly assessing her.

"I need to check the seal," Kakashi spoke bluntly, shocking the young Uzumaki with his words.

Naru's annoyance faded, replaced with worry and reluctance. She had been very careful up until this mission, watching herself so she didn't lose control and let Kur-the Kyuubi loose.

All of her patience and training was flushed down the drain by Sasuke's sacrificial move, leaving behind a loosened seal and a no doubt angry council. She'd be watched even more closely now, and she wouldn't be allowed things no doubt.

Naru closed her eyes to keep Kakashi from seeing the defeat that had taken over, her hand reaching to grab the fabric of her shirt. She lifted the bottom enough to reveal the mark left behind from her birthday. Chakra was channeled into the area, drawing forward the black lines that sealed both her prisoner and her fate.

Kakashi tried not to react to the desolate aura his student gained upon being reminded of her seal, knowing that her line of thought wasn't a fun one. The girl had struggled, he knew this, but it didn't mean much to those on the Council that demanded she is caged.

Kakashi withdrew one of his hands from its glove, lifting his headband soon after. His Sharingan eye opened, gazing into the girl's chakra system. It would have been easier to use a Byakugan, but he couldn't trust Hinata not to hide anything. Already her actions and that of Sasuke dictated that the two had known. And while Naru telling people about her Jinchuuriki status wasn't against the law, it still wasn't ideal.

His palm rested onto the girl's skin, pressing chakra into the swirl imprint.

Kakashi looked at the seal, noticing the placement of chakra. His eyes widened a fraction in disbelief as he saw the workings of the seal, noticing the chakra leaking into Naru's system, the controlled stream directed by the seal. Next came Naru's own chakra that circulated around the Kyuubi's, mixing it and turning it into usable energy.

"You see it too, then? Hinata looked at it a while ago…she was shocked by the intricate workings. Apparently, it mixes the fox's chakra with my own very slowly, allowing my body to get used to it so that later on I can use more. The designer of the seal never wanted me to just contain the Kyuubi."

Akihane mentioned softly, her eyes gazing off to the side with a far-away look resting on them.

Kakashi could see her defeat, as well as her acceptance. The girl knew what would happen when she returned, and it only hurt him, even more, to think about it.

"Namikaze-Sama was really good with seals, huh?" Naru whispered to Kakashi as she choked up, a tear trailing down her cheek.

I~~~~I

Kakashi and Akihane both returned to the group, who had finally headed out, around ten minutes later.

Naru was sleeping against Kakashi's back, exhausted after having Kakashi do a temporary tightening on her seal. He'd wait until Jiraya came back to see what the man wanted to do later on, but for now, that would simply have to work.

Sasuke and Hinata stood beside the Jonin while Sakura and Ino tried to ask Kakashi what had happened.

Shikamaru was the only one to catch the tear tracks going down Akihane's cheeks, as well as note the wording Kakashi had used when describing Akihane's condition.

The Jonin mentioned that he and the Uzumaki had to tidy something up and since Akihane was exhausted, he told her to sleep.

The tidying up no doubt had to deal with what Shikamaru saw on the bridge, the large plume of red chakra, shaped like a fox's head. If what Shikamaru thought was correct, then the tidying up had overloaded Naru's body, causing her to collapse. The tears could also be explained by the situation turning out to be worse than any of the Jonin Senseis let on.

Shikamaru sighed inwardly, biting his lip as he tried to think. Perhaps, he could ask his father about his findings.

Out of all the adults, Shikaku seemed to accept Naru to most, going so far as the encourage Shikamaru to be friends with the young Uzumaki.

Yes, Shikaku might be the best one to ask about Naru's 'condition'.

I~~~~I

The Rookie Nine returned to Konoha without any more trouble, only to be escorted by the ANBU operative, Neko, the moment they arrived.

Neko took them to the Hokage Tower, slipping away when Hiruzen dismissed the purple-haired woman.

Naru had woken up not long before they arrived in Konoha and now stood beside Kakashi and Sasuke, Hinata clutching her hand from behind her.

The rest of the teams were grouped together, leaving Sakura standing awkwardly beside Kakashi as she gazed toward Sasuke.

Hiruzen surveyed the teams, and once he found the minimum injuries, turned his gaze onto Haku and Zabuza.

"Momochi-San, Yuki-San. It's a pleasure to have you in our village, though I must say I'm a little surprised after all that has happened."

Zabuza nodded toward Hiruzen, bowing along with Haku in a show of respect.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. I do not blame you for being surprised…I am myself to be completely honest. I also know I have no right to request anything from Konoha, but still, I ask if you would help Haku with a place to stay…and allow me to return to Mist."

Hiruzen crossed his arms, resting his chin on his hands. His brown eyes turned toward the Genin who were watching with wide eyes, before landing directly on Naru.

The young Uzumaki nodded mutely at him, a mere twitch to others, but easily noticed by a shinobi of his caliber.

"Genin Uzumaki, as you were the one to suggest such a thing to Momochi-San here…how do you suggest I proceed?"

Hiruzen's words shocked the Jonin in the room, but they seemed reasonable to Sasuke and Hinata, who had witnessed Naru aid Hiruzen many times.

Zabuza and Haku were struck, unable to comprehend a Kage asking a _Genin_ for advice.

"Hokage-Sama, I would move forward with allowing them into Konoha. Haku has a valuable bloodline, and should he choose to remain with us and marry into Konoha, it will provide military strength. Zabuza would be indebted to Konoha, and as such could negotiate and alliance between Kiri and Konoha. Also, by waving the two from our blacklist, we would be seen in a greater light by those who know the nature of Zabuza's attack on the Mizukage. This could also lead to more trade proposals, more trust in Konoha, and increase to our economy. Wave has also agreed to join Konoha's allies, even with Zabuza and Haku's punishments not being severe."

Naru paused, her shoulders straight and head high. She gazed toward Hiruzen, whose hand motioned for her to continue.

"As a precaution for them, I suggest Zabuza remain here until he can contact the resistance in Kiri, while Haku will be put on probation. I also suggest Haku been inducted into the clan, as a side branch of sorts, to gain support, and that he use his medical prowess for Konoha."

Naru inclined her head in respect, showing she was done.

Hiruzen smiled at the girl, glad that she was learning. He had taught her quite a lot about politics, knowing that she couldn't be allowed to be clueless when it came to such things. The girl was one of the last members of her clan, both of them, and she had a higher standing in the hierarchy thanks to her status as a Jinchuuriki. All of it paid off and prepared Naru for moments like these.

"I agree with you, Uzumaki-San. From now on Yuki Haku is instated as a Probation Genin of the Leaf, and shall rise or fall based on his own worth. He will spend three months under his consulting clan, and work in the hospital without pay for one month. After that, he can choose his career path, whether to continue as a shinobi or a medical nin, or both. He will only be allowed out of the village once his loyalty has been confirmed. He can also choose to start his own clan or become a branch of his consulting clan. As for Momochi Zabuza, he will be placed on arrest inside Konoha until he can contact Kiri and negotiate with them on Konoha's behalf. Once that is done he shall be allowed to leave, with help from Konoha depending on how well negotiations go."

Hiruzen turned his piercing gaze onto Zabuza and Haku.

"Also, for the first week of your stay, I request chakra seals be placed on your person, as well as tracking seals. I am giving you my trust, and should you break it…"

A pressure settled on the room, the grandfather figure replaced completely by the Sandaime of Konoha, one of the few to receive the title God of Shinobi, as well as the title of The Professor.

"Are my terms accepted?"

Both of the Missing Nin were released from the pressure, Haku struggling to breathe correctly while Zabuza began to sweat.

"We accept, Hokage-Sama." Haku and Zabuza spoke up at the same time. They were both shocked at the power Hiruzen still held at his age, but also at his welcoming nature and the fact he had given them allowance into his village.

"Very well. Oh, and as for your Consulting Clan…I believe Uzumaki-San has already volunteered, correct?"

Akihane stepped forward so she stood beside Haku and Zabuza, her gaze straight and firm.

"I, Uzumaki Akihane Naru, acting head of the Uzumaki Clan as of my instatement as a Genin of Konoha, officially request the role as consulting clan to Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku. Should anything happen to them, or should they betray the trust of my Kage, I shall be the one to act accordingly."

The room grew silent, the Rookie Nine shocked at the proclamation from their fellow Nin.

All of them were clan heirs except for Sakura, and so they knew that in the Clan law there was a clause that allowed the last member of a clan to become head the moment they were an adult. As shinobi, they also knew that once you donned that headband and had a sensei, you were automatically made into a legal adult.

Konoha's Clans Last Stand act was being put into action before their eyes, over a clan no-one had known existed but the Jonin in the room.

"I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konoha, accept."

Naru's shoulders seemed to drop slightly, her eyes shutting as Hiruzen spoke. Sasuke appeared at her side, grasping her right hand while Hinata appeared and took her left.

Closing his eyes, Hiruzen then spoke up to the others.

"Not a word of this leaves this room, is that understood? This is now marked as an A-Ranked Village Secret. Shall any of you speak of what has been discussed, you will be tried for treason against your Kage and a Clan of Konoha."

Hiruzen directed his gaze to the Genin left beside their Senseis, the Jonin already straightening.

A chorus of 'Yes, Hokage-Sama' echoed in the room, leaving Hiruzen to dismiss the Genin.

"You may leave…Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, please stay. Momochi-San, Haku-San, follow Akihane-Chan to her home so she can situate you."

The dismissal released the tension from the younger ninja, causing Naru to rush to Hiruzen.

Despite the odd looks she was given, she hugged her grandfather figure tightly, whispering a soft 'thank you' into his ear, before pulling away. Sasuke and Hinata gave their farewells to Hiruzen before all three left after the rest of the Rookie Nine.

Zabuza and Haku trailed behind them, the doors shut as soon as they exited the room. Silence seals remained active, the blue glow shining as the doors locked.

I~~~~I

Once Naru had exited the room, the other Genin tried to question her.

"W-What the hell was that Akihane?!" Kiba tried to shout at the Uzumaki, only to get slapped over the head by Ino.

"Shut up dog-breath, you heard Hokage-Sama. We can't say anything here…"

Naru raised a brow but shook her head at the antics.

"Where people can hear, yes…Anyways I'm tired and hungry and I have to show Zabuza-San and Haku-San around. Sasuke-San, Hinata-Hime, are we having dinner as usual?"

Sasuke answered with a 'hn' while Hinata nodded at her idol, walking forward.

"Yamanaka, Haruno, Shikamaru-San, Choji-San, Inuzuka, and Shino-San, you are allowed to join us. Kakashi-Sensei was already told and he may bring Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei."

Akihane offered as she walked past the others toward Hinata, Sasuke right behind her. Zabuza and Haku shared a look before tagging along.

Ino frowned, sighing as she answered. "I suppose. I just have to tell my dad."

Shino nodded toward Naru, showing he would come.

Kiba huffed but agreed, mentioning the same thing as Ino, except he spoke of his mother instead.

Shikamaru muttered but replied louder with, "I'll come. Choji has to go home though."

Choji nodded while apologizing to Naru.

Sakura mentioned she had to go home as well, and so the group split up, Naru asking them to meet at the Academy around five so she could escort them to her house.

Naru walked with Sasuke and Hinata toward the middle of town, giving Zabuza and Haku a tour as they waited.

I~~~~I

Kakashi hummed softly as he and Asuma walked toward Naru's apartment with Kurenai, each one having accepted the dinner proposal. Hiruzen had declined the invitation after finishing the briefing, claiming he had work.

The three Jonin stopped outside Naru's apartment, finding Naru standing there with Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Kiba. Hinata and Sasuke were no doubt cooking with Zabuza and Haku, and the others must have declined.

"Afternoon Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei."

Naru tipped her head, before turning and marching into the apartment. The others followed her inside, the newcomers frowning at the state of the building while Naru mentioned they should watch their step.

They arrived at the door, and Naru let everyone in once more, mentioning the cubby as she placed her shoes inside. Once everyone had filed into the small apartment, Naru closed the door and sealed it shut. Hinata and Haku both peaked at the others from the kitchen, Sasuke walking out of the hallway, dressed in fresh clothes with his hair dried after a shower. Zabuza was sat down on the couch, reading over one of Naru's scrolls.

Naru walked to the kitchen to help out Hinata, Sasuke glancing at the others before sighing.

"I'll go get the table from storage. Kakashi, come help since you'll just loiter like Zabuza."

Kakashi gave his student an eye-smile while Zabuza huffed at the Uchiha. Kakashi followed the male toward the storage room in the hall.

The others glanced around awkwardly before Ino muttered and grabbed Kiba and Shino, hauling them into the kitchen to help. Asuma chuckled and sat down on the couch with Zabuza, having been over to Naru's house for dinner before with Konohamaru. Kurenai stood for a moment before heading to help Kakashi and Sasuke with the table.

Shikamaru's attention was drawn to the scrolls on the shelves, and much like the Copy Nin on his first visit, he became curious. He had already spotted several scrolls Naru used to read in class, and so he wondered if the others were all used.

His hands unrolled them and looked at the data, taking it in before moving on.

Two more Fire Scrolls, brand new by the looks of them, were added, as well as two more water, and one wind. The scrolls were mainly in three columns, one for each person no doubt. The wind and water along with the singular earth were in the middle, the fire to the right, and the rest of the water to the left.

A figure crouched beside the male, silver hair indicating Kakashi. The male reached into his Kunai pouch, removing a smaller scroll. He placed it on the top where Genjutsu and beginning chakra scrolls were located.

"Akihane-San, you have an Earth Affinity?"

Shikamaru heard a voice from behind call out, noticing how Kurenai had read over his shoulder.

Footsteps sounded, Naru walking into the living room. Her hair was pulled into a bun now, and in her hand she held glasses. She placed them on the additional table that Sasuke and Kakashi had set up with Kurenai's help.

"Yes…It's not too strong, I mainly have wind style. Jiji-San gave me some specialty paper and it showed how strong each affinity was. If I had to name them in order it'd be Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Fire. I have nearly no skill in the last two but have promise in the first three. Earth is still the harder affinity, however."

The Uzumaki revealed to those listening, setting down plates and cutlery. Her lavender eyes gaze up at Kurenai, a soft smile playing over her lips.

"Sasuke-San has Fire and Lightning, but can also do a little bit of the others and has excellent skill in Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Taijutsu. Hinata-Hime is mostly the same as me…but she has a primary Earth and that's it. She has skill in Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and Iryo Ninjutsu."

Kurenai looked shocked at the revelation as well as Zabuza, pondering over the facts as Naru returned to the kitchen.

Asuma chuckled from the sidelines, glancing toward Kakashi.

"Guess you have your hands full."

Kakashi glared at Asuma with his one eye, standing up along with Shikamaru. Shikamaru placed the scroll back on the shelf and walked toward the kitchen to help where he could.

All of the Jonin sat down, Kurenai shaking her head with a soft hum as she rested beside Asuma.

"Hokage-Sama really does like Akihane-San, doesn't he? I mean what happened earlier and the fact that he helped her with this…it's really shocking." Zabuza spoke up, glancing to his fellow Jonin.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, gazing toward the kitchen where Hinata was giggling at Kiba as the dog-lover got hit by Ino for trying to put his hands in the food.

"Akihane-Hime is talented, yes, and so are her friends. She grew up alone though, and Hiruzen ended up close to her because of it. I have no doubt that she will live up to his expectations, and her being accepted as the head was part of it. Hokage-Sama has a plan; it's why he allowed the other Rookies to hear that whole thing. He's looking at the bigger picture, for now."

Silence descended upon the Jonin as they all caught onto Kakashi's double meaning. Soon after Kakashi had stopped speaking to the adults, Naru, Hinata, and Ino walked into the living room with plates of food that they then placed down on top of the table, which had just enough seats for all eleven people that were currently staying.

Sasuke and Haku followed with some pitchers of ice tea, iced water, and a pot full of hot tea.

Kiba and Shino filed behind, placing bread and some spices on the table.

This time dinner was a large roast, which rested on a plate of vegetables. Yellow rice sat to the side, along with the bread, butter, salt, pepper, and more vegetables.

Everyone took their place at the table, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naru sitting in the middle of the right side, with Haku and Shikamaru to Naru's left, Sasuke to her right, and Hinata to Sasuke's right, followed by Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Kiba, Haku, and Shino. Kakashi sat at the head, and as such, drew everyone into the silence before the meal.

During the stay at Tazuna's house in Wave, the Rookies had all been introduced to Hinata's, Sasuke's, and Naru's strange actions during meal time which included their bought of silence before eating. As such no one complained during those moments, just before Akihane opened her eyes and started serving everyone.

Everyone took a little of everything, pouring themselves some tea or water while they ate.

Ino was the one to start talking, turning to look at Haku as she swallowed a bit of rice. She had tried to tell Naru she was on a Diet when the girl told her what they would be eating, but she was ignored. It honestly shocked her though that Naru had her shadow clones cooking while they went to the briefing in order to finish since the girl had to have known how many people were coming to make that much. Akihane wouldn't spill though.

"So Haku-San, how good are you at Medical jutsu?"

Haku glanced over and tapped his chin, before answering.

"I don't know any Iryo-Ninjutsu. I use herbs and my knowledge of anatomy in order to treat my patients."

The Yuki Nin answered, smiling at Ino gently. Ino blinked and hummed.

"So you use plants? That's cool. I really like studying flowers and their uses. My family owns a flower shop."

The two conversed, Kiba huffing form between them. Hinata soon pitched in, while Naru opened another conversation for Kakashi and the other Senseis.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you going to teach us next? I'm also wondering about the other teams."

Asuma and Kurenai glanced at each other, while Kakashi leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"Well, I think some Nature Exercises and more teamwork routines. I need to catch Sakura up to you two after all."

Naru nodded, the other Senseis catching her gaze.

Asuma spoke up first, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I needed to work on the three's stamina really."

Kurenai followed, smiling at Naru as she swallowed some roast.

"I'd say more tracking exercises, but they also need to practice the tree climbing and water walking exercise."

Naru nodded, glancing off toward the others before adding on.

"Perhaps we can do a joint session? I noticed that we need more help when working with others, not on our team. It could aid us greatly, and it helps you guys push whoever needs help in the right direction."

The three Jonin looked at each other, Zabuza chuckling as he looked toward Akihane.

"You are quite the little tactician, huh? With that hair, you remind me of Konoha's Silver Kage, the Nidaime." The man's words shocked those at the table a bit, drawing silence even from the other girls.

Akihane hummed in response, smiling gently at Zabuza.

"I get that a lot." Akihane finally replied a few seconds later, turning toward Shikamaru and Shino to talk about training while Sasuke glanced from her to Zabuza.

The Uchiha sighed gently, remembering that Naru also had her other 'family' that consisted of Jonin and ANBU that no doubt mentioned that fact quite a lot. He himself had been shocked when the Hokage showed them the pictures of the past leaders. Sasuke always thought that Naru's facial structure was closer to the Yondaime's than the Nidaime's, however, even if he didn't voice it aloud.

"Say Naru, I've been meaning to ask where you got that sword move from. You used it on Zabuza."

Naru blinked, then glanced toward Kiba, since he had asked.

Kiba huffed and gestured to Hinata.

"Hinata had something like it too, Leaf Wind Palm Strike or whatever."

The two girls shared looks before Naru answered.

"Palm Dance of the Leaf? Well, Hinata uses a modified version of mine…which is Dance of the Leaf. I drew it from Dance of the Crescent Moon. I found the stuff for it in a bunch of things my parents left me before they died."

Kakashi narrowed his singular eye on the girl, reminded of the technique that the girl had used. He didn't exactly doubt she found it in a scroll, as he and the rest of Minato's guard platoon along with two of his ANBU guards had helped Kushina package everything in preparation for Naru's birth.

The only problem with Naru's statement was that Naru would have needed Hayate to teach her regardless since you couldn't get that _perfect_ of a form from just reading a scroll.

The Hokage Guard Platoon had been disbanded after Minato died, and they hadn't been informed of his daughter still living. Naru didn't exactly look like Minato, even if the shape of her face matched his and her eyes were like Kushina's.

"Wait so you mean you taught yourself that? Isn't that technique Gekko Hayate's?" Kurenai cut in, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

Naru glanced toward the woman, and she smiled and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"He gave me permission."

The Uzumaki allowed them to know, inciting more questions in their heads while Shikamaru cut in next.

"So, what else are you hiding under your sleeve?"

Naru tilted her head to the male, and a gentle laugh echoed over the table, one that was as cunning and vixen-like as Naru's present smirk. "A Kunoichi has to keep some things to herself. Besides the Hokage, none of you really have to know."

Hinata and Sasuke shared glances before Sasuke added onto her statement.

"Akihane doesn't even tell us all about what she learns…do not waste your time."

I~~~~I

 **And done. This is a filler chapter, no denying that. It was getting to 5.5 k words though and so I halted it there. Hope you enjoyed, until next time.**

 **Edit-Fixed the Ero-Ninjutsu to Iryo-Ninjutsu. Sorry about that, I had gone through and fized this earlie, but I guess I missed it here. Thanks for poiting it out again!**

 **Omake-Hayate, Dance of the Crescent Moon**

Hayate had of course known the moment that Genma had given Naru a sword, she would come to him.

The girl had received her Father's box of gifts on her tenth birthday, and now she had found the scroll he had donated for her to read.

"Hayate-San, like this?"

Naru spoke up from beside him, her arms angled toward the ground while she grasped the handle of her blade, tilting it to the side.

She was practicing Katas at the moment, trying to get the basic form of the Dance of the Crescent Moon down before starting the actual process.

Hayate smiled at the girl, reaching over to correct her stance.

His chest burned a bit, but he ignored that and the slight pounding in his head over his condition and standing in the sun too long.

A little pain was worth training the small white haired girl that brought such light to his days.

Off to the side, Genma and Raidou waited for him to finish, both chatting eagerly about who would teach Naru what next.

"Alright…there."

Hayate stepped back after correcting Naru, allowing her to draw back before going through the Katas once more.

Her form needed improvements, but she learned quickly and Hayate had faith in her.

The girl paused mid-swing, automatically correcting her grip before restarting again.

She continued well into mid-day, Hayate soon resting beside his friends in the shade while he watched.

The sun faded away, but the little girl continued to train, even when Genma was the last one watching her.

She trained until she eventually collapsed, and was taken home by an amused Neko.


	13. XIII- Alpha

Sunlight spilled down onto the busy village, the weekend sellers opening up their stalls while the restaurants began serving. A white haired girl walked down a cobbled street beside a pink haired Genin and a raven haired Genin.

The three were coming back from a meeting with their Sensei regarding team training and joint training with the other Rookie Teams, as well as a team of upperclassmen.

"Akihane-Nee-Chan!"

A shout echoed from ahead, drawing the three Genin's attention to a waving brunette child standing with two other children.

Sakura stiffened along with Sasuke, the two filling with dread. The brat before them was none other than Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson, and Asuma's nephew.

The boy had tagged along to their team dinners often enough that they knew him and his two tag-a-longs, Udon and Moegi.

"Hey, Konohamaru-Kun. You haven't been giving Iruka-Sensei any trouble, have you?"

Akihane called to the Academy Student, walking over to gently ruffle the boy's hair. She did the same to the other two, looking quite fitting next to the three children.

Despite being cold no one could doubt Naru's apparent soft spot for kids, which was shown on the Wave mission when she made friends with Inari and managed to get the boy to apologize to Hinata.

Sasuke also knew that Naru like children based on the visits she'd make to the Orphanage in secret, giving candy or other goodies to the children there.

As long as the children didn't tug at her or demand things of her, Naru was quite alright with being near them. Her presence mostly prevented those situations from ever happening, however.

"No. We've been good for Iruka-Sensei. He's really nice and calls me by my name."

Konohamaru grinned up at Akihane, basking in the affection he gained. The little boy always enjoyed Akihane paying attention to him.

The little twerp glanced to the side, and upon spying Sasuke glaring at him he reached forward. Konohamaru jumped to hug Akihane around her waist. Akihane blinked down at him but simply sighed. Sasuke seethed behind her, clenching his fist.

'I so want to pound that damn boy into the ground…that boy touching my Akihane like she's his. As bad as the damned Inuzuka or Kakashi….'

Sasuke thought venomously, his gaze never leaving the boy that soon removed himself from Akihane to ask his death warrant.

"Neh Nee-Chan, will you go on a date with me? We can ditch these losers!"

Udon and Moegi both sighed, knowing what was coming after their idiot leader asked that from Akihane.

"What the hell are you asking her out for, she's nothing special!", "Stop asking out Akihane, Gaki!"

Sakura shouted, followed by Sasuke's low growl.

Konohamaru huffed and glared at Sakura and Sasuke. "What, come on. Nee-Chan is way hotter than you and I'm perfect for her!"

Sakura growled and her fist slammed into her palm as she cracked her knuckles. From beside her Sasuke's brow twitched, the little boy having enough insight to run the hell away.

The two friends shouted and ran after him, follow by Sasuke and then Sakura, Akihane left to stand alone.

The Ivory teen sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Tsch…"

She muttered, fighting a headache over the encounter.

"Akihane-San?"

A voice called out in a lazy but surprised drawl, turning Akihane's attention to the Nara standing not too far away. Shikamaru stared at her for a moment, before he started walking over. For once he didn't have his teammates surrounding him and was alone.

Aki waved tiredly at the male, stepping beside him as she walked in the direction Sasuke and Sakura had taken off in.

"Hey, Shikamaru-San. Did you see that whole thing?"

The Uzumaki questioned the Nara Heir, drawing a snort from the male.

"Yeah, right down to Sasuke's murderous aura when Asuma's nephew asked you out. So I take it you've heard the news? That we'll be training with another team?"

Naru hummed an affirmative, the two rounding a corner as she added on. "Kakashi-Sensei had an evil look in his eye when he spoke about it. Maito Gai…The Green Beast of Konoha, and the Taijutsu master of Konoha. He apparently can't use chakra."

Shikamaru took in the information, as well as the sight before him. He felt Naru still and stopped himself as he took in Konohamaru on the ground, Sasuke holding a black-dressed Sand Nin (going from his headband) by his wrist. Sakura held back the other two kids, another girl reaching for a weapon on her back as she tried to get Sasuke to release the other sand Nin, who was a male brunette.

"Sasuke-San!"

Akihane shouted from beside Shikamaru, her voice drawing the attention to them as they started walking once more. Sasuke paused when he heard her, before he released Kankuro, allowing him to stumble backward.

Sasuke stood beside Akihane once she reached the small group, her eyes drifting over him as she searched for injuries.

"He threatened the Hokage's Grandson, Akihane." Sasuke supplied his teammate, glancing toward Konohamaru and his friends who were crowded behind Sakura.

Akihane sighed heavily, glancing at the Academy Students.

"Go home, guys. I'll handle this…"

Naru turned toward the two Sand Nin, the woman scolding her brother over being an idiot in a foreign country while he tried not to wince over nearly screwing things up.

"Why are foreign Ninja attacking civilians in a different village? Do you have any idea the political repercussions this could bring upon your village? Or are you just too dense to realize that wars have started for less."

Akihane's voice descended into disgust as her eyes hardened into maroon on the two before her. Her chakra boiled beneath the surface, kept under wraps by the seal on her stomach. Still, Naru's glare reminded the two Sand Nin of someone else they knew, and it struck them that the Leaf did have a Jinchuuriki, thought they didn't think the girl in front of them could actually be said Jinchuuriki. Still, the odd features reminded them of the picture of the Nidaime that they had seen among their father's things.

"Akihane…"

The raven haired male settled a hand on the girl's shoulder, reining in her oppressing aura while calming her down. The Ivory teen glanced toward him, looking him over once more.

"Unharmed?"

The girl questioned in a low tone, barely heard by those standing right beside her.

Sasuke nodded his head in an affirmative that he was okay, grasping for the girl's hand. Small hands clasped together, the closeness quite similar to siblings, despite their opposing features.

The male behind them muttered gently, tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Akihane-San, it's almost time for lunch."

Akihane blinked, glancing toward the brunette, her eyes sharpening as she sighed.

"Oh right…I promised Shikaku-San. I'll have to let you go Sasuke-San…just as soon as I take care of the intruders."

Akihane then turned toward Kankuro and Temari, shocking them as she stood tall, gently parting her hair from her headband.

"Please refrain from attacking citizens of our village, Sand Nin. I do not want to deal with the repercussions should Raza-Sama decide to fight Jiji-Sama on the matter. Also, to the boy hiding on that branch, please refrain from hiding in such ways on foreign land. Doing such can easily get you killed, especially with jumpy Nin like our Jonin. Kakashi-Sensei, in particular, enjoys burying people and Genma-San has been known to turn someone into a pin-cushion. Just a bit of friendly advice to Genin that are not Genin yet, alright?"

The blonde smiled a fake smile at the two, her skin glistening in the light of the sun while her tilted head causes the sun to reflect from her maroon orbs. The red cut into the eyes of those standing before her, remaining like that up until the boy who had hidden on a tree nearby appeared in a swirl of sand before the others.

"You…"

The boy's voice was quite deep and his hair was a dark shade of red while his eyes were seafoam green.

The boy, like the girl, wore tan colored clothing with a gray fishnet shirt. A large gourd rested on his back, held by a brown strap that was crossed over by a white cloth. The male had pale skin, and imprinted on the left side of his head was the kanji for love.

The boy dressed in a black catsuit had red markings on his face and his headband was stitched into the fabric of his suit, a wrapped bundle with brown hair hanging from his back. The girl with blonde hair had her headband wrapped around her neck, her hair pointed backward in four bushy tails. A black fan was held to her back by her red obi.

Naru tilted her head again, the sun trailing down her pale skin. She wore a blue fishnet shirt, along with her custom black coat and her black pants. The black coat was tied with the sleeves around her waist, and for once she didn't wear her boots. Instead, she opted for a pair of covered-heeled Ninja sandals. Her dog tags clicked together while her braided hair swept across her shoulder blades.

Sasuke glanced over to the three again, his black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back blending against his teammate's attire. His black sandals scuffed the ground as he pivoted to face them, his hands stuffing into the pockets of his black shorts.

Behind them Shikamaru wore his normal attire, Sakura also standing next to the Nara in her red dress.

"Uzumaki Akihane Naru, Konoha Genin."

Naru held out a hand to the newcomer, not bothering to look at the others as the male before she smirked. The two were the same height, but of course, Naru was wearing heels so the red head was no doubt taller by a few inches.

"Subaku no Gaara, Suna Genin."

The male introduced himself, grasping Naru's hand. The two stayed in their position for a moment, Sasuke's gaze flicking down to Naru's hand. He paused when he saw red on Naru's thumb for a moment, but once he blinked it was gone. The two finally pulled away, Naru wondering about the small cut Gaara had given her.

Shikamaru muttered softly from behind the Uzumaki, before offering, "Nara Shikamaru, same rank as the rest of you."

Sasuke followed with, "Uchiha Sasuke."

And finally, Sakura finished them off. "Haruno Sakura."

The other two Sand Nin shared glances but responded anyway. The black-suited male went first. "Kankuro. She's Temari. We're Gaara's older siblings."

Naru nodded at the two, her lips twitching into a familiar 'Scarecrow-Watering' grin.

"Good to know. Now then, goodbye."

Naur turned on her heal, barely pausing to incline her head to Gaara as she came to face Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-San, if you will. I do want to get there in time to see Rikumaru, I haven't seen him in weeks."

Sasuke shivered, glancing away as Shikamaru muttered another 'troublesome' and lead the Uzumaki from the group.

"No way am I dealing with Naru when she's like that."

I~~~~I

A soft wind blew white bangs across a pale face as lavender eyes gazed into brown. A soft smile decorated the feminine features of one ivory Uzumaki as she leaned in. Her lips brushed across the brown cheek.

Naru pulled away and reached behind Rikumaru's ears, gently scratching as she laughed lightly.

Behind her she heard Shikaku chuckle and Shikamaru shuffle, the younger still a little at odds over her friendship with the Nara Deer.

"She really has taken a liking to him, I'd almost say he adopted her…"

Shikaku glanced down at Shikamaru meaningfully, causing the boy to turn sharply to his father, his cheeks darkening.

"We are friends Tou-San. Besides we have other things to focus on."

Shikaku smirked at his son, turning back to the ivory girl that had managed to get Rikumaru to lie down and was now being surrounded by other deer.

"I only meant that we could make her an honorary member…Though since you suggested it's not a bad idea."

Shikamaru sputtered in a way only his father could make him, quickly composing himself before Naru noticed him freaking out. The girl had pet a few deer, her eyes closed as the weight shifted from her shoulders. A soft sigh left the Heir's lips as he caught the way the sun reflected off the girl's hair just like the moon had, as well as the sparkle her eyes gained when opened as she pets the deer. He had hardly ever seen the young Kunoichi so carefree, instead of seeing her weighed down by the villagers' hate and the expectations of her superiors.

The girl was an enigma that Shikamaru couldn't figure out, and he had no doubts in his mind that she would always be that way.

"Shikamaru-San, can you tell me their names?"

The Nara heard the soft voice of his guest, and with another 'troublesome', he walked over to aid the Uzumaki.

He mines as well not bother with thinking the rest of Naru's time at his place because if he did he would be royally screwed in terms of figuring out the alluding Kunoichi.

I~~~~I

Naru departed from Shikamaru's with a thank you to his parents and a farewell to Rikumaru. Shikaku offered his place to her anytime, and even though Nara Yoshino was slightly wary of her, she seemed to have warmed up to her after the night.

The night breeze brushed Naru's hair across her forehead, causing her to pull at the bangs a bit to situate them under her headband. She walked toward the training ground Sasuke and Hinata frequently used with her, figuring that since no dinner was being held that night and Zabuza was stuck with Hiruzen and Haku was checking out the hospital, that she mine as well get some hours in.

A gentle hum danced over her lips into the open air as she removed a Kunai from her pouch. Gently she twirled the weapon around her finger, thinking about the brief lunch Genma wanted to have between them while Yugau had demanded she stop by to pick up some dinner and extra scrolls to help with training.

The two were no doubt the mother hens of their little group, and should one add-on Iruka, Naru feared she'd end up swaddled in cloth and hidden from any danger in sight. The brunette teacher had a soft spot for her, while the Tokujo had basically adopted her in all but law, and Yugau became her older sister.

"I seriously don't think that a Hotel would be on the outskirts. We should have just asked for directions."

The voice put Naru on alert, her eyes sharpening as her humming died completely. A chakra pulse was sent through the ground as she stepped once more, the pulse tracing along every object.

The fuzzy chakra around the nearby botany was discarded, as was the amounts of chakra hidden inside tiny creatures. Instead, the larger sources were scouted. Three sources were detected almost immediately, the chakra sharp and jagged with a very heavy feel to each one.

Akihane bit down on her lip as the sources rounded the corner ahead of her, her kunai still spinning. She gazed to the side, acting unaware even as the three Genin-Level shinobi quieted upon seeing her.

"Oh hey…"

The one who had spoken before called out, drawing Naru's attention directly to them once more. The moon was gone that night, due to it being a new moon. Still, there was a streetlight not too far ahead, allowing her headband to be lit up while her main features were mostly hidden.

The three were plain in features, or at least two were. The third had bright blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. The others had black hair, and one had brown eyes while the other had a dark hazel. Blondie was the tallest and the one dragging behind the group, while the hazel eyed one was the one to speak. The other boy happened to be the smallest, though he was still taller than Naru even with her boots.

"A Konoha Nin!"

The apparently outspoken boy of the group grinned, his headband shining. The blonde's eyes narrowed, while the other glanced away.

Their headbands became revealed as Naru stopped moving, her breath catching slightly.

Two stones, one overlapping the other imprinted onto red cloth that decorated each of the little Genin. Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Naru tensed noticeably, before forcing her body to relax as the middle Genin spoke up, scratching his cheek.

"Neh, you think you could help out some fellow Genin?"

Akihane bit down on her lip a bit more but eventually sighed when the other Genin started to look uncomfortable. She glanced toward the sky, calculating the time, before looking back at the lost Genin.

"Where do you need to get to?" Akihane asked of the Genin, her voice soft, even if her eyes had long since darkened to their red hue. Only the Blonde seemed to have noticed, but even though he gave her an odd glance he refrained from mentioning the trait.

The enthusiastic Genin reached forward, and on instinct Naru twisted on her heel, facing the village. A put-off look downed the boy's visage, even as the Blonde answered the light haired Kunoichi. "The Hidden Kunai…"

Akihane paused as she remembered the location, nodding at the three.

"I suppose I can help. Come on, I'll escort you…"

Akihane commented, suspicion hidden under her tone as she started walking. Those behind her quickly rushed to catch up with her fast strides, the open one glancing at her features as they passed the street light. "I'm Odoriko Yarui, by the way."

The Hazel-eyed raven supplied Akihane, causing her to cast him another sideways glance while she turned a corner, leading toward the town center. She really didn't want to give up her family name to Iwa-Nin, but she also hated being so informal.

"Uzu Akihane." Akihane finally decided on.

The blonde walked at her other side, speaking up next. "Ryutai Darui."

Following Darui was the other raven, who closed his eyes before offering his name.

"Shisui Kopi."

Akihane had to fight not to look startled, her heart beating sharply twice, before settling to a normal pulse. Painful twists entered her stomach as she tried not to react.

"It's nice to meet you…I assume you are here for the Exams?"

The three Genin glanced at each other, a little confused at the sparse silence earlier before Shisui answered.

"Yes. I'm guessing you'll be cheering on Konoha so I won't bother with a story."

Akihane's lips twitched as she slowed down, the three having entered the darkened streets of Konoha. Lavender orbs danced upward, gazing at the slightest movement in the shadows, signifying that ANBU were on guard.

Quite a lot were apparently out, and some even stopped to view her before one moved on and the other remained as a tail.

Akihane ignored the burning feeling of being watched, humming instead as she replied to the boy she absolutely refused to call by his name.

"Kopi-San, I'm actually a participant."

Silence descended on the group, Naru pulling to a stop in front of a large building with a small wooden sign at the front, declaring it as the establishment 'The Hidden Kunai'. The hotel was one of the better ones in Konoha, and the owner didn't mind her much since she had done several jobs for him when she was younger.

Akihane turned on her heel again, gazing at the Genin before her. The blonde looked rather put off, while the other two seemed shocked at her revelation.

"W-wait you're a Genin!? B-But you don't act like one…I-I mean we felt you cha-"

A sharp blow to Yarui's gut kept him from saying anything else, though Akihane already suspected what he meant. She was a little surprised when she read the chakra of the group, especially Darui's.

Darui's chakra was a rolling type, one that ground down against itself while trying to escape, and a freely moving chakra that didn't like remaining contained. The same type of chakra that Naru herself had and the same type of all Natural Sensors.

Akihane hummed and raised a hand, forming a seal.

She waved at the three, while also giving the ANBU an 'all clear' signal.

"I'll see you in the Exams I hope…"

Akihane vanished with a swirl of leaves, her chakra wrapped tightly as she dropped down on the roof above. A seal was placed on her leg, keeping even the sensor down below from tracking her.

"Hmm…I guess training will have to wait."

Akihane's lips twitched while her fingers itched for a weapon as the Genin filed into the Inn she led them to.

Yugau would probably get an earful over teaching her ANBU signs after this, or Shisui, depending on who that one ANBU notified. Naru much preferred Shisui over Yugau, since the teen was already dead and his job wasn't exactly one he could be fired from. Yugau on the other hand wasn't quite expendable, but the woman loved the perks of her jobs and having the trust of her Kage. Aki would not take her freedom from her.

The Uzumaki also wouldn't hold back when the Exams came.

I~~~~I

Naru walked down to the meeting place in the morning, her hair bound once more while she stretched her arms out before her. Her thoughts were centered on the Iwa Genin she had seen yesterday, and whether the Hokage was going to tell her Sensei about that factor or if Kakashi knew.

The man had probably heard along the grapevine by now since ANBU were always more inclined to their past commander than others.

Naru glanced to the side, her eyes catching the details of the bright green leaves as she thought over Darui's skill.

The boy was a sensor like her and a very good one at that. It was a rather odd occurrence since Iwa was mostly known for brash and destructive bloodlines rather than aiding ones such as sensing. Out of all the villages, Uzushio was the one with the most sensors, and next to it was Kumo. Uzu was gone now, thanks to the combined efforts of Iwa and Kumo, leaving Kumo to be on top again. Konoha rarely ever got sensors after the Senju line died off and the Uzumaki's weren't around to marry into the clans inside Konoha. Ame was home to very few bloodlines, and the Mizu had killed off most of their bloodlines.

"You're thinking quite deeply during the morning."

Naru's head angled upward, her eyes pausing on the brown haired figure standing in front of her. A smile tilted over her lips and she waved at the male standing before her.

"Iruka-Sensei."

The young Kunoichi inclined her head to her Sensei, pushing her thoughts aside as she stepped beside the Chunin. Iruka chuckled and reached forward, tugging her into a sideways hug, a smile spreading over his lips.

"Good Morning Naru-Chan. How have you been?"

The Chunin released his former student, the two walking side by side along the dirt village roads. Akihane relaxed and answered the brunette. "I have been alright. Kakashi-Sensei has been keeping us out training mostly, but he makes sure we get enough sleep and such things."

Iruka glanced down at the girl, taking in the way her face morphed into something a lot more friendlily as she became accustomed to his presence.

"I would hope he'd be training you three. So, is this training the reason why you are thinking so much this early in the morning?"

Iruka asked of the blonde, garnering a soft sigh as the girl turned her right eye toward him.

"No, the reason I'm thinking so hard is the Chunin Exams. Kakashi-Sensei and the rest of the Rookie Nine are entering."

Iruka choked on his own air, turning sharply to face the girl as he sputtered.

"W-What?!"

I~~~~I

Akihane did not wait up for her teammates, working through her exercises at the meetup spot long before they were even supposed to arrive. She felt a little worked up after talking to Iruka, reassuring him that Kakashi wasn't going senile and that the Jonin knew what they were doing.

The Chunin still marched off toward the Hokage's office to politely ask for answers, muttering under his breath as he waved goodbye to her.

Akihane had continued walking until she reached the training grounds, and now she was trying to pass time.

The first team to join her was Team Eight.

Hinata spotted Naru and immediately shot toward the blonde, her brows furrowed in worry as she spotted the tail-tell signs of Naru's annoyance over something she couldn't control.

Awhile later Team Seven's other two members arrived on the scene, and much like Hinata, Sasuke shot toward his other two counterparts. Sakura stayed behind with Shino and Kiba, feeling a little put off as Sasuke and Hinata managed to get Naru to stop so that they could talk to the white-haired girl.

Naru quickly explained to Sasuke and Hinata about Iruka and her run in with the Iwa Nin the night before, her eyes shutting as she clenched her fists upon mentioning the Nin. Sasuke gripped Naru's shoulder while Hinata started a conversation about herbs with her idol, quickly dragging the girl's attention away from the predicament they found themselves being forced into.

Sometime after Naru had been subdued and calmed down Team Ten arrived and joined the other members. Shikamaru's gaze wandered over to the three standing alone, while Ino's gaze rested on Sasuke. The blonde called out to the raven, only to be ignored as Sasuke started to tease an impassive Akihane about her overreacting.

Not long after Team Ten pulled into the area where Naru was dancing through her throng of clones, mostly ignoring the shocked looks of her classmates, another team arrived.

The three new Genin stopped to survey the situation, a long haired brunette gazing at Naru's fluent form as she twisted around Sasuke's grasp when the male tried to catch her. Hinata pulled away as well, her eyes lighting up while the Uchiha scoffed. "Tag, Akihane?"

Akihane landed on two feet, her lavender gaze resting on the male's form.

"Ninja Tag, Sasuke-San."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, reaching into his Ninja pouch.

"Fine, but only because you still owe me a spar."

Akihane's lips twitched as kunai were tossed in her direction and shuriken were thrown in Hinata's. The Hyuuga Heiress dropped into a stance, easily deflecting the spinning weapons with her own Kunai. Akihane pulled her hands up to her face while she flashed through signs, building up chakra. A Jutsu was overkill, but she wanted the game to last a little longer than it normally would.

"Wind Style, Gale Force!"

The blast could be felt from the newcomers' positions, the chakra compressed enough to send the kunai clattering to the ground at Sasuke's feet.

Boot-clad feet hit the ground, white hair slapping against a covered back. The girl's hair was tugged into a tight tail that hung at the top of her hair, allowing her more freedom than her braid.

Naru's blue fishnet shirt shifted as she ducked under another weapon, her black cargo pants stretching from where they were tucked into her black combat boots.

Sasuke shot at her from his position across from her, his hands forming loose fists as he struck with her interceptor-mixed style.

Naru's arm rounded upon Sasuke, drawn in a fist, but as it flew forward the fingers straightened. A jab sent Sasuke reeling backward, further away from the shocked Rookies.

Sasuke struck out at Naru with his Interceptor fist, adding an Uzumaki-High Kick while bending his body to avoid a strike to his abdomen. The punch was blocked, but the kick sent Akihane to the ground, her feet sprawling out. Sasuke then dove, attempting to force Naru further back, only to be kicked aside when the girl dropped to her stomach, using her arms as leveraged to flip-kick the male away.

Naru twisted and landed on her feet, her right arm reaching for Kunai before Sasuke had even steadied himself. She flung the weapon toward her opponent, biting her lip as she rolled to the side to avoid a sudden strike from behind, her eyes gazing at the Hyuuga that offered her a tilt of her lips.

Hinata then struck at Sasuke, their limbs twining together in an elegant dance. From there Naru summoned several clones and jumped back into the fray.

Hinata separated herself from Sasuke long enough to jab a clone in the chest and slam her palm into another clone's side, before she was forced to duck under an axe-kick from Sasuke and shift around a lower-jab by Naru.

Sasuke blocked Naru's strikes and retaliated at her clones with his own while twisting his right leg toward Hinata. The Heiress dropped under the kick, causing it to hit another clone behind her and send it flying. The real Akihane struck at Hinata, prompting Sasuke to back out for just a moment before he was sending more projectiles at the two Kunoichi.

Naru backed off as well to get away from the flurry of blows Hinata had just delivered to the rest of her clones. Her fingers twitched while she grabbed the kunai sent at her mid-air and threw it back at Sasuke, her eyes darkening into maroon.

Her feet pushed her forward, her legs landing firmly on the ground as her right palm directed itself to Hinata, her left hand grasping another Kunai that was angled at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed himself into the fray once more, his kunai-clad hands outstretched.

Hinata's fingers came to stop at Naru's neck and Sasuke's left rib, the three staring at one another as they breathed out.

The three's limbs were intertwined, each one stopped where they were by a lethal or damaging strike nearly coming to fruition.

Hinata leveled the other two with a look, her cheeks warming as Sasuke smirked and Akihane let out a gentle 'Tsch'.

"Well, that was inspiring."

The three pulled away, Team Seven putting their weapons away while Hinata lowered her chakra.

The three gazed toward the voice from before, Akihane's left eye twitching as she spotted the slumped for of her and Sasuke's Sensei, tailed by the other sensei's and the still shocked team of new Genin.

"Sensei, please don't patronize us."

Akihane warned the silver ANBU, reaching down to pick up another one of her Kunai while Sasuke tugged at some wire in his hand, the metal tugging his weapons back to him.

Kakashi waved at her over his book, chuckling as he gave them all a closed eye smile.

"Ma, Ma Aki-Hime. No need for such hostilities. I would have thought you'd work off your steam with that light spar-"

Akihane pulsed her chakra, a seal appearing above Kakashi's head. Water rained down upon the Jonin, soaking him, but surprisingly not his book.

The male froze mid-sentence, his one eye twitching as it opened to view the smiling Akihane.

"Yes, Sensei?"

Kakashi bit his tongue, trying not to curse his Sensei's child even as droplets slid down the side of his face.

From behind him, he heard Asuma withholding chuckles while Kurenai sputtered.

Lastly, he heard the dreaded voice of his rival.

"KAKASHI, MY RIVAL! WHAT AN UNYOUTHFUL ATTACK DONE BY YOUR STUDENT!"

Naru froze, her gaze turning in time to see the Green-spandex clad raven-haired monstrosity that was Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast.

Sasuke reached out and tugged the girl behind him, Hinata stepping in front of Naru as the man smiled and gave them the thumbs up, his white teeth shining brightly.

His hair was cut into a horrendous bowl cut, one that somehow suited him.

From the sidelines, another cheer was heard.

"WE MUST FIX THIS GAI-SENSEI!"

Another spandex-clad raven jumped beside the other one, the two basically twins when side by side, if not for the height difference.

All of the Rookie Nine shivered as they spotted the two, Kakashi smart enough to block the next few moments from the three Genin's sights.

Screams echoed throughout the forest.

I~~~~I

Akihane sat beside a shivering Sakura and Ino, chatting with the soft-spoken Hinata and a less-traumatized Kunoichi that was part of Team Nine, Gai's team.

Tenten had already known Naru from the blonde's frequent visits to her shop with Hayate or the others for supplies.

Sasuke was off on the field, sparring with the green Genin going by the name of Rock Lee, trying not to shiver each time the male mentioned 'youth'.

Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and a male by the name of Neji all sat off to the side as they tried to get over what all but Shikamaru saw.

The Nara had been close enough to Asuma for the male to save him from the horror that was Gai and Lee's combined power, even if the others were far from lucky. The Sensei stood off to the side, watching the battle and the recovering Genin as they chatted. Gai was cheering on Lee despite the whole thing being a simple spar between fellow Nin used to gauge their skill. Sasuke hadn't even used a single Jutsu.

Akihane turned her attention to the battle when she felt Sasuke's chakra shift, her eyes directed to the wind Jutsu he sent toward Lee. The Jutsu was uncontrolled, dispersing into wisps before it even reached Lee, but it served the purpose of distracting the Taijutsu prodigy.

Fire sprouted from Sasuke's lips, his black eyes lit as the raging inferno burned dark red.

The sheer heat was felt from the sidelines, but the brunt of the Jutsu was directed further from Lee than it would have been for an Enemy, assuring that the boy could get out of it alive.

Kakashi raised a hand, calling the match to an end. The two Genin stilled, Sasuke panting lightly whilst Lee stared wide-eyed at the scorched marks on the ground from the Jutsu.

Kakashi turned toward the other Genin as the two on the field went to rest, calling up two more to spar.

"Kiba, Sakura."

The two begrudgingly trudged onto the field, Sakura glancing back to see if Sasuke was watching, only to see him sitting beside Akihane as he pitched into the conversation, Lee dropping beside his female Teammate to join as well.

Anger thrummed through Sakura's veins, Kakashi's 'Tajima' vanishing into the depths of her mind as she felt her chakra pulse outward.

"Oi, fangirl, you really gonna stand there all day? I don't want to hurt you just because you're being all crybaby and weak."

Kiba hollered at Sakura, drawing the Pinkett's attention to the smug dog boy that never failed to piss her off. "Shut up Shit-for-Brains."

Sakura seethed, shooting forward as she thought of Naru's gentle laugh as Sasuke smiled at her. It annoyed her enough that she didn't calculate the chakra in her arms as she slammed her fist into Kiba's thick and unsuspecting skull.

The boy flew across the field with a cry and tumbled across the grass as Sakura panted, her eyes narrowed at him in distaste.

"Way to go, Haruno."

The voice caused Sakura to stiffen, her gaze swiveling around to Akihane as she smiled and to an exasperated Sasuke who casted her a nod before he had focused on Naru once again.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink as Kakashi sweat dropped on the sidelines, calling up the next two while Kurenai grabbed the knocked out Kiba.

"Akihane-Hime and Shikamaru…"

Akihane's cheeks reddened while Sakura rushed back to her spot, the blonde muttering under her breath over the Jonin before she steeled her composer and walked onto the field.

Shikamaru met her at the middle, yawning as their eyes gazed into the others.

"Tajima!"

The call echoed, Akihane's hand reaching for her blade while Shikamaru straightened.

The two shot forward, Akihane's blade arched while Shikamaru's chakra stretched outward.

They met, Shikamaru drawing up a kunai to block Akihane, grunting as a clang sounded, the metal pushing down on the boy.

Red met brown, the sun shining down while clouds drifted past.

Eyes drew upon the two figures, assessing them as the spar began.

I~~~~I

And there we go. I barely cut this off after 6k words. I was going to detail Akihane and Shikamaru's fight but I chose to end it instead, otherwise, this would have ended up around 9k words or something around that insane number. A filler/intro chapter to a New Arc does no need to be that long unless it's like a montage or whatever.

Thanks for reading, review your suggestions for battles during the Chunin Exams, or what you want them to entail. The first exam will be different, and the second and third will not be the exact same either. The Forest of Death may or may not be included, I'm not exactly sure right now. Also apologies to nocloudypooh. I had thought I had fixed Shikaku's , but posting at ten after a busy day messed me up. Thank you and everyone else for reviewing!

Omake- Iruka, Mother Hen

Hiruzen knew he had eccentric Ninja.

Not even the Genin were spared from the ridiculous tendencies of those in his forces.

Still, nothing met the 'mother hen' trait his Ninja seemed to gain, one force particularly strong inside a group of Nin that all cared for one girl.

Umino Iruka was the second coming of Shiranui Genma in the field of worried Nin.

Both elders were at his desk the day after the Genin Rookies had decided to enter the Chunin Exams.

Of course, Iruka started off his argument with how the Rookies weren't ready, and Genma was quick to back up the Chunin Brunette with the mention of the Iwagakure Nin entering.

The facts were unknown to the other Nin, spurring on even more yelling and rage from amongst them.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and blew into his pipe as he tried to ward off a headache that he currently had.

Naru never failed to bring a bucket load of problems right into his lap, whether it be through her brothers or through her antics, the girl was sure to be his undoing.

Opening his eyes, Hiruzen gazed at the arguing and coinciding Nin before him, pausing when he noticed a wrapped parcel sitting on his paperwork. He looked at the neatly scrawled note and knew that the handwriting was Naru's.

'I figured they might be too much. Sorry, Hokage-Jiji.'

The aged Hokage smiled softly, gently tugging the ribbon. In an instant the box collapsed, the seals keeping it together dissolving into smoke.

They left behind a small bowl of Naru's Hikiji Salad, his favorite dish of hers.

The two Nin froze as their Hokage merely dug into his small snack, ignoring them in favor of handing them both slips of the Genin's information, including those provided by their foreign visitors.

"There, now shoo."

The Hokage made a motion with his hand, ignoring the odd glances the two shared as he continued eating.

Some things could simply not compare to the young girl's cooking, and that included the trouble that was addicted to her presence.


	14. XIV- Testing Emotions

Warmth grew from Naru's chest, her heart beating steadily as a familiar calm washed over her. No sounds were heard a quiet stretch of darkness covering Konohagakure in the wake of the early morning. Amidst the darkness the village was not asleep, shinobi creeping along the walls and roof tops of house to keep those residing in the village's boundaries safe.

It was reassuring to be in Konoha again, Akihane found.

She lay curled up against her overprotective brothers, having been 'kidnapped' upon their notification of her arrival. After the dinner from the other night the apartment was ambushed by Genma and Hayate, the two men dragging her away with a farewell sent to both Sasuke and Hinata. In the end Sasuke had waved them off to go study in his clan archives, while Hinata had taken off to visit her family and notify them of her return.

There had been many questions regarding her mission with the others, as well as what exactly Sasuke was to her and Hinata, before the two men begrudgingly agreed with her not to harass Sasuke, instead naming him a honorary brother as Genma tossed her over his shoulder and Shuinshined across the village.

Akihane had no say in the matter of her kidnapping, barely even getting a word in after her 'interrogation'. In the end she simply chose to accept what was happening with a gentle smile, figuring that if her brothers cared that much about her, enough to kidnap her in broad daylight without fear of someone noticing them, then she'd live with the abrupt choices.

It was only upon arriving at the compound and being set on her feet did Naru truly feel the brunt of the worry her family had been through in her absence, the tight hug coming from a certain brown haired Chunin keeping her close.

Genma and Hayate had joined in, leaving Akihane to gaze at them with a hint of regret, before she slowly hugged the men back. The Uzumaki let out a heavy sigh.

The night continued without a change in her brothers' overprotective nature. She had one at her side at all times, and when she fell asleep she did so smashed between Iruka and Genma, Aoba resting on the couch not too far away, Iwashi and Raidou missing from the group due to injuries and a mission respectively. Hayate took to his and Yugau's futton in their room, away from the dogpile of limbs in the den.

Naru had woken first, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she thought over the past few weeks. Her two missions, Zabuza and Haku becoming part of Konoha with her clan acting as consultant, the ordeal with Wave, and also the house and the old women she had seen on the Temple Mission.

Lavender eyes slipped shut as Akihane blew out through her nose, pushing her bangs up for a moment before she was already making a decision.

She had woken up at around four in the morning, meaning that not even the other Nin were awake. Genma had a strict 'after five, unless on mission' rule when it came to sleeping. Akihane however, was used to waken at odd hours, even those in early morning.

The girl easily maneuvered around the limbs of the other nin still sleeping, smiling as she noticed Iruka grasp at the blanket covering Genma, the assassin gripping at her pillow. No doubt they both would be awake before she left the house, due to her absence.

Still, Akihane stepped over Genma, walking toward the guest room Hayate had given to her when she was much younger, a room she hardly ever used except for once a year during October.

Lately however, Naru found herself using the room quite a bit, whether it was to retrieve the spare sets of clothes or to sleep in, she found herself walking in and out of the doors with increasing frequency.

All in all, Akihane wagered she had spent two weeks alone at Hayate's large home over the past few months. There were numerous other rooms lining the halls, and out of all of them she had picked the room across from Genma's own.

The Gekko clan had once been numerous, but now Hayate and Yugau were the only living members. Yugau was only a member through her engagement to Hayate, leaving behind the swordsman with a very telling cough.

Sometimes it frightened Akihane to think of how clans seemed to die off easily inside Konoha's borders. First was the Senju, followed by minor clans, the Hatake's, Hayate's clan, Genma's clan, several civilian ones, the Uzumaki, and lastly the Uchiha Clan.

Their compounds had once stood tall with hundreds of members roaming them, and yet now they remained near or actually empty.

Such was the tragedy that Naru found herself wanting to reverse, but not knowing how.

Her right hand trailed across the walls as she went toward her room, trailing the shogi doors blocking access to empty rooms, across wooden walls acting as mere barriers between the empty sections. The House was designed like almost all other clan grounds, in a Japanese style. The old designs were very nice to have when you wanted to simply wander around or confuse enemies, and Akihane always appreciated aged structures more so that newer ones like her own apartment complex.

Her head shook to drag her thoughts from the history of the building and other clans, her eyes adjusting to the sight before her. She stopped at her own door, sliding open the old but functional panel.

She slipped inside of the chilled room, eyeing the bed made in the center, the dressers pushed against the walls, and the shelves she was beginning to fill with scrolls. Just like the scrolls at her home, there was only one earth scroll present, the others locked away in her office for further examination. Wind and water were the only other nature scrolls laid out, the rest for weapons and other styles of fighting.

A desk was placed at another corner with a window view to the outside, a shogi door beside it leading to the simple bathroom with a sink and toilet.

The blonde passed the other items, reaching down to open a drawer to grab a fishnet shirt, black cargo pants, socks, and other whites. She slipped into the bathroom to change, her hands swiping across the desk as she went to grab her jacket.

Several moments later the Uzumaki stepped out, her hair let down despite the cord tied around her wrist, her eyes glancing at the mirror resting above her desk as she pondered putting the locks up. She trailed the angled sides of her face and the soft cheeks, her bangs parted at the middle in curled spikes. Her headband was placed around her forehead, her dog tags resting at her neck. The black fishnet top poked out from under her jacket, her pants rubbing against her black-socked feet.

Shaking her head in order to not get distracted, Akihane turned and grabbed the Tanto residing on its stand inside it's sheathe. The small blade was hooked across the back of her fur lined jacket, the handle poking into her hood.

Akihane tugged her hair over the blade, turning toward the still open doors leading to the hall.

She paused when she saw Genma leaning up against the doorway, his hair let loose from his headband for once, his brown eyes assessing her daily-wear.

"I thought Hatake gave you the day off?"

The Tokujo commented idly, something seeping into his voice as he looked into her own maroon gaze.

Akihane turned away, afraid that if she saw the worry in the man's eyes she'd spill her thoughts before even getting to organize them for the Hokage.

"He did, I just want to get some training in and see a few people."

Genma's lips pursed as he gazed at his little sister, before he turned his head to look at the picture frame residing on Naru's desk.

It was the picture of her team, the one where Kakashi was ruffling Naru and Sakura's hair while they cast him looks, Naru's one of exasperation, Sakura's of annoyance. Sasuke was stuck in the middle, his lips twitching upward as his gaze settled on Naru's near-pouting face. Kakashi was giving the camera an eye-smile, his hair flopped over his covered eye.

"Just tell me when you can Imuto…I hate having to worry about you lying to me, even if it's just to avoid the subject."

Genma whispered gently, causing the Uzumaki to cast him a tired smile.

"Of course, Genma-Ni."

The Nin turned his gaze to the girl in shock, only to find a swirling vortex of wind as the Uzumaki vanished into thin air.

I~~~~I

The young Kunoichi knew how much Genma hated when she used Shuinshin to escape him, but as she tugged on her boots, the Uzumaki couldn't find it in herself to refute what she had done. Her cheeks were a little colored after giving the title she had feared for quite a while to one of her most important people, even if it was only to help him feel better.

After their debacle with Zabuza and Haku, however, Naru felt she mine as well not hide that she truly cares for the Jonin who had adopted her in all but law. She never knew when something like that mess of a mission would happen again. Perhaps she would even manage to surprise Raidou when she saw him next.

A smirk titled over the young girl's lips as she pushed her feet against the wooden floor, launching herself out of the door, right into the outside grounds. A second later she was shooting into the trees toward the Hokage Tower.

She needed to see Sarutobi before she was once again distracted. The women from the forest, the gravestones, as well as the truths she had discovered after finally replicating _that_ could only be trusted once she had the truth from the Hokage. All of the information needed one piece, and that piece was the identities of her parents.

Naru's booted feet hit the tiled roof of a shop as she entered the village center, her feet kicking her further with chakra-enhanced jumps.

Wind rushed past her face as the blonde narrowed her gaze on the bright red building ahead of her, her direction changing as the street lights below her flickered to life.

She thought of that one team she had met, the one with the familiar feeling red head, before her mind drifted to the roof of the building she had landed on. For a moment, Akihane paused. She could feel those inside, the three sleeping nin from Iwa, along with their Jonin commander down the hall of 'The Hidden Kunai' inn.

Shaking her head, Naru spurred herself to action once more, continuing on her path to the Sarutobi Compound.

I~~~~I

Sarutobi Hiruzen had grown used to many things during his years as the Hokage. He had lived through all three Ninja Wars, had watched his wife birth him three children, and had even watched young Konohamaru be born. Hiruzen had watched his son drift away from him, witnessed his other son die and his daughter succumb to sickness.

The aged Hokage had dealt with Jonin, and was still dealing with said eccentric Nin, on a daily bases for decades. He had experienced far too much, talked to one too many, and seen only a small portion of the world and what it had to offer. He was the student of the Nidaime and Shodaime, the Sandaime of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

And yet, after all that Hiruzen had gone through, after all the oddities that had occurred in his life, he was still shocked with the appearance of a strangely vacant Uzumaki at his home at four in the morning.

There was determination, worry, and a hint of confusion in the young Uzumaki's gaze The mixed emotions left the Hokage with little options but to guess on what the girl wanted. With a hefty sigh, the aged Kage rose from his bed and sent a hand to signal the ANBU to leave him and his surrogate granddaughter alone.

"Good morning, Akihane. I can assume that this is about what you mentioned in your briefing for the Temple Mission a few weeks ago?"

Akihane did not comment, her gaze wavering for a moment, before the Hokage stopped right in front of the Kunoichi. Hiruzen smiled at the girl as he tugged her gently against his chest in a hug and resisted the urge to chuckle as the girl returned the grasp.

"Take your time Akihane. I will be here."

I~~~~I

It did take quite some time, as well as tea and a bit of coaxing for Naru to finally recall the woman she had met on her mission with Team Ten. She spoke of the woman whose chakra was faded at the edges, and yet by all means incredibly familiar and about the seal placed on the ground that Naru knew as a relative based blood seal, the way the woman had used her blood to activate it, releasing her from the prison. Akihane mentioned an old compound left in the middle of Fire Country, the back yard decorated beautifully around two grave markers. One bearing the name of a Konoha Founding Father, the other of a mystery woman Naru only knew as the old woman who had helped her out.

Hiruzen rose to his feet, standing straight and tall as he glanced back at her. Akihane breathed in deeply, her chakra being forced back under wraps. She winced at the amount of data she had taken in upon releasing her tight hold on her chakra, before her maroon eyes snapped open to meet the brown ones of her leader.

Hiruzen stared deep into her gaze, before he turned and marched toward his closet.

"I'm going to get dressed. Wait outside for me."

Naru offered a non-verbal jerk of her head, rising from the bed with a bow, before she was exiting the room with the door closing shut behind her,

Inside, Hiruzen took a deep breath, thinking about the etched scrawl of his Sensei's name across the surface of that grave, about the seals that Naru had drawn for him that had been etched on the woman's coffin in the ground, about the seal she had been stuck in before the house was revealed to her, and the elaborate chakra-work decorating the old house.

Sarutobi didn't know how he could not have known something like this, that he couldn't have guessed it. To think that Minato had been the grandchild of his teacher, that his father Senshi had been his _Sensei's child_.

Hiruzen leaned forward, his head pressing against the door to his closet, a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders as he took a shuddering breath.

Slowly, a smile spread over his lips.

He _knew_ , without knowing _how_ , but Hiruzen was certain that what Naru had discovered was true. Just in case he would take the location from the girl and go view it himself, but for now he'd simply have to do a DNA test between Akihane and Tobirama.

To think, this entire time, Hiruzen had been keeping the last of the Senju line alive, without even meaning to.

"For once…I didn't make a stupid decision…Oh Sensei…Why couldn't you have just come out and told me about Senshi? Maybe then…Oh well…Everything has already happened. For now, I will carry on doing what I have been. Thank you…for giving me Akihane, for giving me the chance to know such a wonderful child."

I~~~~I

Naru watched Hiruzen step out of his room in his robes, wearing his hat with a much more relaxed look settled over his features.

The Hokage gestured to Akihane, drawing her back to his side as he began his trek toward the Hokage tower.

Light spread over the village as the exited the compound at half till seven, the sunrise blanketing the two in warmth. The two of them continued toward the tower in silence, the ANBU officers once again trailing behind them after the previous two hours of them staying away.

Uzumaki and Sarutobi members both ascended the stairs, ignoring the glare of the secretary directed at Naru, feet padding silently right up to the doors to the Hokage office. Once again Sarutobi waved for his ANBU to remain outside, stepping into the office with Naru a pace behind.

The doors shut behind them both, Sarutobi releasing his chakra in a pulse to activate the privacy seals decorating the walls, much like the ones that he had used at his own house to keep unwanted ears from listening in.

Akihane paused to look over at her leader, watching the aged Shinobi walk toward the safe sealed at the back of his office, uncovering it behind a shelf and a hidden wall. The Uzumaki Heiress had seen the man removed the items before when offering her some of the possessions gifted by her parents, including the scarf her mother made her for her second birthday.

Hiruzen placed his palm against the seal printed on the surface and he pulsed his chakra in a certain pattern not even Naru could catch.

The Uzumaki watched the seal recede, the safe door opening.

Inside, a box lay at the front, the long package clear of dust and wrapped in black.

Hiruzen removed the box from the safe, along with another few scrolls. He gestured to his surprisingly clean desk, where Naru walked over. She sat down in one of the chairs, eyeing Hiruzen as he placed the scrolls across his desk before her, before gently leaving the black package in her lap.

The Sandaime pulled away, walking around the desk to stand, facing the awakening village he protected.

Naru looked down at the box on her lap, her eyes surveying the nearly hidden seals on the top. She traced the discolored lines, her chakra dropping into each design, removing the constraints tying the package together. She knew the seal work on the surface intimately, having studied it for years. The scrawling patterns, the tiny lettering forming swirls and twisting lines. The style of sealing was the very same as the one printed on her navel, the seal tying the Kyuubi to her.

Carefully Akihane lifted the lid from the box, her breath catching in her throat as he gaze settled on the blades resting inside. Both were pressed against their sheathes, the glimmering craftsman ship drawing Naru's eyes across the sharp edges.

Red and blue, silver and gold.

A diamond divided into nine other diamonds was used as the guard on them both, but when Naru took hold of the red one's handle, she witnessed the silver engraved Clan Symbol appear. Two crescents filled with two other smaller crescents branched off from a long thinning line that had another shorter line driven through the middle. The symbol printed itself at the base of the handle, the butt of the sword.

"J-Jiji…"

Naru called to the man, gaining his gaze. She lifted the blade up to him, showing him the symbol at the end.

A heavy and sharp breath left the man's lungs.

I~~~~I

Sasuke was silently freaking out.

He hadn't heard from Naru ever since she was taken by her brothers, whom she had then ditched at the un-kami-like hour of four in the morning.

The girl was nowhere to be found in the whole village, at least in every place that Sasuke had searched. His last location, one he admittedly should have tried before, was the Hokage Tower.

The sight of a rather remorse blonde had Sasuke speeding up, his legs pushing him toward the figure of his first friend.

Akihane had a sad smile on her lips, one that spoke of trying to hold back emotions that would tear her apart.

Red eyes gazed upward at the approaching raven haired male stopping in front of the Uzumaki.

Sasuke's black eyes met those of his Naru, of the rather quite Uzumaki who hadn't even greeted him yet.

The Uzumaki sighed, tilting her head to the side as she spoke to him.

"I sorry I worried you, Sasuke."

The breath stopped in Sasuke's throat at the loss of the suffix to his name, the normal distance vanishing between them as the blonde stepped forward, wrapping him in a hug.

Frozen, unable to move or reciprocate the gesture, Sasuke remained standing as Akihane tugged him to her, resting her forehead on his shoulder with a dry gasp.

She shook momentarily, Sasuke automatically reaching to steady her body as she gripped onto his shoulders.

The two of them ignored the looks sent their way from the villagers and Shinobi observing them, Sasuke's eyes softening as he finally reached to hug Akihane tightly.

His chin rested on her head of white hair, his eyes closing tightly as he wondered over what had caused Naru to make such a change, for her to feel the need to reassure him in order to reassure herself. What sort of truth had caused the young Uzumaki to freak out enough to avoid those she trusted, to seek out the Hokage and come out of the meeting shaken?

Sasuke did not know what had happened, but he did know that he would help Akihane no matter what the problem was.

I~~~~I

Two Konoha nin, Genin in rank, family in mind, and the best of friends in perception both sat on top of the head of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime.

Fingers trailed over scarred hands, Naru giving Sasuke the entirety of what she knew through the form of code that they had developed with Sakura.

With each new revelation Sasuke tightened his grip around his Naru's shoulders, his eyes shut tightly while his teeth ground on one another.

It was hard to think that the Yondaime was so much of a stupid idiot and had sealed the Kyuubi away inside of his very own daughter. There was also the fact that Naru was actually related to the damned _Senju_ that his father always growled about under his breath. To think that the village that Naru continued to protect was actually ostracizing the very _princess_ of their village. Naru was not only the surrogate granddaughter of the Sandaime, she was also the also the actual daughter of the Yondaime, the Great Granddaughter of the Nidaime, and the Great Grandniece of Hashirama Senju. Not only was Naru royalty to _Konoha_ , but also she was a princess Uzushio based on her relation to Uzumaki Mito and her mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

Sasuke took a deep breath as Naru continued to literally lay down all she knew on his hands, her fingers tracing across the skin while tingling his nerves.

The breath brought forward Naru's calming scent, lavender and the ocean, the tension forcefully leaving Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke placed his nose against Akihane's temple, opening his eyes as he took in the rest of the story, images flashing across his mind as he thought about all that Naru must be feeling.

Too be honest, Sasuke really wanted to punch someone, or even something.

Preferably all those idiots who had either completely ignored Akihane or scorned her for saving them from all of their terrible deaths. Kakashi was a good start.

I~~~~I

 **And there it is. Of course Sarutobi will be seeking proof about the house, but he already knows that Naru wouldn't lie. Naru also knows about her heritage, as well as what an idiot Minato can be. Chunin Exams truly are next; I just forgot to put this part in so I had to modify the chapter layout slightly. Also I have no excuse for not updating sooner. I should put up three chapters today. I planned to several other times, but every time I either had to do volunteer or help out with the fam. I managed to get ahead really quickly though, so I should update at a normal rate.**

 **Omake-Sasuke's Revenge.**

Kakashi hadn't really known when it started.

First off, it wasn't very noticeable.

In the end, Asuma had been the one to ask him about his pink mask.

Then came Kurenai's question over his pink hair.

And finally, Akihane raising a brow and telling him plainly that he was wearing a pink vest.

Kakashi himself did not see the pink he apparently wore, and when he tried to see it he simply couldn't. Whenever he noticed the oddity it would vanish, but when he wasn't paying attention parts of his person became pink.

It happened to his hair during a Clan Head Meeting before he finally decided to do something about it.

Kakashi tried to put a Genjutsu on his hair, only to find it broken, _strangely_ _after every meeting with his cute little Genin_.

Then he tried to cover it, only to find that more parts of his person had become pink.

After that Kakashi started hunting for the cause of the prank, first going to Akihane.

The girl, somewhat subdued since the day off he had given to Team Seven before they began training again, had flat out told him she had nothing to do with it.

Akihane had then smirked and told him she knew who did.

Being the Uzumaki that she was, Akihane did not reveal to Kakashi who was playing with him, so he resorted to teasing her at every end to try and get the info.

That was when the prank got much worse, glitter and feathers and gems added to the assortment of things others saw.

Kakashi had just about had enough, when Yugau had dropped by during a meeting he had with the Hokage, and asked him why he had _Sasuke's_ Genjutsu tag on the back of his vest.

The Hokage had smirked at Kakashi, while the off-duty ANBU officer had smirked at him, answering his annoyed eyebrow twitch with an explanation.

"Akihane helped the little Uchiha develop the tag. It just needs chakra, and then it forms a rather convincing Genjutsu around someone, only they don't notice it."

The violet haired women tapped her chin as she raised a perfect brow at him.

"Didn't know he had completed it."

 _Kakashi was going to skin that Uchiha brat, Council or not, Akihane or not, LAST SHARINGAN OR NOT, ALIVE!_


	15. XV- Testing Allies

Naru' eyes drifted open. Blue orbs gazed into a rather dim sky, clouds soaring over-head.

It didn't take any prompting for her to remember that today was the registration for the Chunin Exams, when the First Exam would be playing out. The rumor circulating the ranks was that the Second Exam was supposed to happen a day after the first one had occurred, while the Third Exam would happen a sometime after the second had finished.

The Genin were asked to bring all they wanted to the exams short of their sensei or backup, and they were allowed to _try_ and research what they would be getting themselves into. Of course Naru hadn't bothered trying to uncover the secret, especially since it would take too much work with Morino Ibiki being the one to set up the damn exam. Such a small part of her life did not deserve that much attention, hence her choice to relax until noon when she would be pressed to actually do something once more.

Her spar with Shikamaru had been very enlightening, especially when it ended in the two of them tying, Naru's blade at Shikamaru's throat while he used his shadow possession to press her throat against the blade. A two way slaughter that could destroy the both of them at the same time. Kakashi had stopped the spar then, shocked at just how far the two had gone before they were traded out for the next pair of Genin. Neither of the Konoha Genin minded much, used to one another by now, including the way their skills matched against each other quite well. Naru was slightly saddened at the thought that Shikamaru's techniques complemented her better than either of her teammates, even after her extensive training alongside Sasuke.

Sighing, the blonde closed her eyes again, ignoring the insistent sun beating down on her warm skin. She really didn't want to deal with today at all.

"Resting like this won't help you get better, Akihane." A voice spoke up from above her, which caused her eyes to open again of their own accord so that blue gazed into amused brown.

Naru's body shot upward and her legs launching her form to her feet and forward before her brain even fully registered the man above her.

"R-Raidou!"

The young Kunoichi shouted aloud, her voice ringing across the clearing with happiness as her arms interlocked behind the man's neck, his broad limbs encircling her as he chuckled, his scarred face scrunching up with the rattling movement of his chest. The former ANBU operative held her close, relaxing after his long mission, enjoying the warmth that his younger sister had. Akihane never failed to make him feel at home.

Raidou closed his brown orbs, his light brown spikes brushing against the ivory locks below him as he leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. He was honestly shocked with the rather open greeting from the Uzumaki, used to the gentle smiles and the hinted hugs. He supposed being gone on a month long mission for the first time since he met Akihane took a toll on the girl's strong hold over her emotions. Raidou breathed in his imuto's scent once more, taking in the lavender and water mixed smell, before he pulled away to gaze in the bi-colored gaze.

"You've grown a bit, huh Naru? I bet Iwashi can't get enough of you." Raidou said with a gentle laugh.

Naru blushed gently, pulling away from Raidou's embrace as her emotions were placed under wraps once more. The girl still fidgeted, obviously not wanting Raidou to leave her for too long, but she also didn't seem to want him too close either.

"I-I guess…Iwashi was on a mission with Genma-San, and he got injured so Hokage-Jiji placed him on bedrest. I haven't been able to see him since Kakashi-Sensei has us training for the Chunin Exams." Naru told the man as she looked away for a moment

Raidou hummed, nodding at the girl as he stepped beside her, the two of them starting to walk toward the village from where Naru had been sleeping. The young Uzumaki had chosen a particular spot, one nestled close enough to the ANBU barracks and Training Ground 44 that no one was really there, but far enough away so that she didn't get reprimanded.

She already snuck into the ANBU headquarters on occasion to 'train' them with one of her simple pranks, such as the water ones she loved to get Kakashi with. The Water pranks with Kakashi were only for the scarecrow, however, and no other ANBU officer had ever gotten one such prank all to themselves.

Raidou himself had been subjected to one or two round-house and fire pranks that also tested Naru's beginner knowledge of explosive tags and sealing scrolls. It turns out that when you placed an explosive seal over a normal storage scroll the creation resulted in a time explosive that used whatever was inside the scroll as shrapnel. To this day ANBU officers were still trying to get Naru's mystery 'goo' out of their hair and armor.

"So have you gotten revenge on anyone lately, Hime?" Raidou asked, adding a teasing edge as he spoke the girl's nickname

Naru blinked and blushed at Raidou again as he used the nickname, her heart beating a little franticly as she thought about her 'scarecrow watering' and other such shenanigans, including the one she had pulled on Shikamaru after their spar yesterday.

"Yes, I managed to get Kakashi-Sensei again for being late, several times. Sasuke also stole some tomatoes from my garden without mentioning it, so I am currently planning his demise, and then there's Shikamaru-San, who just happened to be in the wrong place wrong time."

Raidou paused at her words, his pace slowly considerably when he heard Shikamaru's name. The Jonin glanced down at Naru, whom tapped her chin as she spoke up.

"He decided to walk home with me after one of our joint sessions…just yesterday actually. He wanted to ask me about a technique I used with my swords. As we were walking I remembered the prank I had thought of while meeting foreign nin, and in the process I took it out to show Shikamaru-San, as well as test it. Shikamaru-San ended up falling for it…and so he took a paper seal from me, which activated upon switching chakra signatures, triggering the gravity seal I placed on it for Chakra linked to the yang affinity."

Raidou narrowed an eye on the young girl before him, thinking over the whole situation, before it donned on him what Naru meant about the whole situation. He revealed as much aloud. "So you used a Chakra seeking seal in order to figure out what nature he was, and then linked that to an activation seal that triggered a certain reaction based on the feedback it gained from the chakra sensed by the other holder. Quite complex…and a little ingenious. Say you had a water affinity…"

Raidou glanced down at Naru, the girl's eyes twinkling as she continued off his sentence.

"Then earth chakra or an earth technique would be summoned via the storage seal layered behind the other seals, disrupting the users flow or weakening them based on their naturally opposing element. I also figured out that Yang Chakra does not do well when faced with compression, and Yin chakra does not do well when faced with tension."

Akihane raised her hand, listing off her facts on her fingers. The girl was quite enthusiastic when it came down to her creations.

Raidou's gaze softened, his thoughts drifting off to the Uzumaki's father, a bright man who was constantly discussing creative uses for seals with his men and with his equally enthusiastic wife.

Naru was truly the Yondaime's spawn, as well as the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina. Only their child would find swirling lines this entertaining.

Raidou knew a thing or two about seals, but he also knew that the ideas coming off of Akihane's tongue were very creative and certainly helpful. Perhaps, he should notify the Sandaime so that Hiruzen knew just what to be prepared for. A seal like the one Naru was working on could very well aide the village in TI, as well as combat and infiltration.

"-Of course the gravity seal malfunctioned and let Shikamaru-San go, just before the Storage seal cracked and weights fell at our feet."

Then again Raidou should also tell Hiruzen so that the man could get Naru somewhere safe to practice her seals, otherwise someone was bound to explode or something. Raidou had seen Kushina's faulty heating seal that resulting in the largest fire in Konoha's history, counting the 'Jutsu Battle of The Uchiha Clan' back when Uchiha Madara was a founder.

"-Shikamaru-San ended up coming over and helping me with the seal. Sasuke and Hinata were out training or with their family, so I just camped out in the living room with Shikamaru-San."

The thought of that day made Raidou's throat clench while his body shook, shivers racking his spine.

Akihane observed her still acquaintance, sighing as she looked at her nails.

"-We slept together."

Raidou turned his head sharply in her direction, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Akihane gazed up at the Jonin with a straight face as he seemed to change colors, his eyes twitching while his hand reached for the handle of his blade.

" _WHAT?!"_

Naru hummed, a slight smirk tilting over her lips. "You need to pay attention. I said that Sasuke's new summon cat Miyu slept with me in my bed. What did you think I said, Raidou-San?"

She tilted her head, giving an innocent light to her eyes as the Jonin froze, his mouth opened slightly as his cheeks colored.

The Uzumaki shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the man, leaving him to try and formulate a response as she waved. "Bye Raidou-Nii, I have to go sign up for the exams."

Raidou could only half-heartedly sputter as he tried to take back his rage over what he _thought_ Naru had said. There was no way his Imuto would do that at her age, anyways.

Also, had she just called him what he thought she did?

I~~~~I

Naru arrived at the sign in desk in time to meet with Sasuke and Sakura, the raven ignoring the slightly solemn Pinkette while the Ivory girl simply settled on Sasuke's left side.

Sasuke cast Naru a glance, a gentle smile transferring to the Uchiha from the Uzumaki.

"Raidou-San made it back."

Naru commented idly, causing Sasuke to chuckle gently.

"I told you that you were worried, Akihane."

Naru gazed calmly at Sasuke, before turning away and replying with a stubborn, 'tsch'.

Sakura frowned at the two, opening her mouth to demand who this 'Raidou' man was, her mouth slipping closed once more as they entered the Academy Building.

School had been called off for the week for the students, giving the entire building to the young Genin now making their way up to the assigned room 301. They all gathered together, silence descending as they started walking up the flights of stairs.

Naru's eyes drifted closed, her head leaning closer to Sasuke's shoulder with every step. The Uchiha only reached up to cart his fingers through the freed bangs decorating the Uzumaki's face, ignoring the murderous glare Sakura sent his Naru.

Naru ignored them both for the most part, simply resting her eyes while Sasuke led her upward so that she could scan the perimeter with her sensing pulses.

She sensed the gathering of students up above, her hand reaching across to draw letters across Sasuke's back, the Uchiha stiffening for a moment as he deciphered the code, before he glanced back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded at him, her eyes much more alert after she saw the message Naru had drawn on her teammate's back.

She supposed inwardly that she could forgive Akihane this once if only because the girl was using Sasuke so she could help them all out.

The three arrived at the second floor, each stopping for a moment to survey the chaos. A thin film of chakra was concentrated near the center, and with a quick scan Akihane identified the culprits.

Izumo and Kotetsu were both disguised as students, their trademark grins easily spotted at the doors of the disguised classroom, 201, that read 301 at the top of the door.

Naru inwardly scoffed and her right brow raised slightly into the air as she shared looks with her teammates, silently conversing with Sasuke through looks and his grunts about how stupid Ninja really were these days.

Sakura caught the edge of their conversation, adding a single 'heh' to their noises, before she abruptly stiffened.

The other two teammates turned around, facing the Pinkette in time to watch two separate hands descend on the girl's shoulders. Behind Sakura two figures grinned down at Naru and Sasuke, one with sharp spiky raven hair, a slanted headband, grey T&I Chunnin Attire, black eyes, and a bandage strewn across his nose. The other one was similar to Hayate, his brown hair tucked under a bandana headband, though only one brown eye was revealed and he wore the same thing as Kotetsu.

Izumo shifted to the side to dodge a punch from an angered Sakura, Kotetsu chuckling as he turned, placing his arm on Naru's shoulder instead. Izumo followed suit, gaining glares from the other two parties while he and his partner smirked down at the blonde between them.

Naur only shook her head while her lips twitched, her white locks brushing against their shoulders.

"Kotetsu-San, Izumo-San. I trust you've been giving those kids hell?"

The two Chunin grinned broadly at their adopted sister, commenting in union, quite creepily if Sakura and Sasuke had any thought in the manner. "Well of course. We can't have so many Genin dying because they don't know better. Should have seen the crowd we had earlier. Most of them gave up or figured it out finally."

Naru closed her eyes, stopping herself from rolling the orbs while the two Chunin traded high-fives above her head.

"I'm a little surprised that you are here this early. After all, Raidou-San just got back from his mission. He misses you both."

The two froze in place, their eyes drifting down to the now smirking blonde, the girl's glinting maroon orbs meeting their own darkly colored gazes.

"You might want to go say hello before he goes to visit Genma-San. After all…it had been a month, neh?"

The two turned sharply to one another, sharing their own looks, before they nodded and vanished in puffs of smoke. Two clones stayed behind to redirect the children still trying enter the wrong room, leaving Team Seven to stand alone.

Naru turned to smile gently at her teammates, grabbing their arms before dragging them up the stairs.

"Come on, I sense Team Nine is in that mix…And I honestly do not want to hear Neji's rant or Lee-San's proposals to Sakura."

I~~~~I

Team Seven ascended the last flight of stairs, exiting the range of the Genjutsu, only to meet the face of their Sensei up ahead.

Kakashi waved to them all, giving an eye smile. The Jonin was reading his favorite book again, his finger slipped between the pages to keep his place.

The moment that the Scarecrow spotted them he placed the book inside his back pocket, ignoring the glare that his lovely Genin had narrowed at his head.

"I take it you three met Izumo and Kotetsu?"

Kakashi commented idly, glancing to Sakura as the girl opened her mouth to comment, her eyebrow twitching. The girl was cut off, however, by Naru's own answer.

"Yes, very lovely, now then Sensei can we go inside already? I don't want to deal with this game right now. I already know you were watching the exchange and that you want us to be the last team inside."

Kakashi reached to scratch the back of his head, coughing into his right hand as Naru narrowed her maroon eyes on his covered face.

"And just so you know, I know Raidou-San and Genma-San because of Hokage-Jiji."

The ivory girl stalked forward, bypassing her sensei with only a light tap on his arm, an alert that she felt something off, before she was followed by the others.

The Jonin watched his Genin enter the Exam Room, his eye opening with a somber look inside it as he thought about the tap Naru had given him. The Ivory male presumed that Naru had used her sensory abilities, which had increased quite a bit over the week of training with the others, in order to scan those inside the room. The tap meant something was off, or someone had done something, before the Exam even started.

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves as he pondered his student's message, as well as the guarded expressions over Sakura and Sasuke's faces. He wondered what message the blonde had sent her teammates when her fingers had traced across Sasuke's back. His angle hadn't been good enough to get the view of the girl's long fingers as they 'wrote' the message on Sasuke's back, so he didn't know.

Kakashi appeared in the room filled with Jonin Instructors from Konoha, the foreign instructors getting their own room so as not to cause a ruckus.

Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, and a few other Jonin waved to him, the mentioned three calling him to their spot next to the screens showcasing different angles to the room his Genin had just entered. He centered his dark orb on his look-alike, keeping most of his attention on her while providing the minimum to his other students. This situation called for close examination of the Uzumaki, especially after her cover up involving the whole Dance of the Crescent Moon and knowing Raidou, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu so well.

I~~~~I

Naru pushed the door open, lowering her chakra levels to be perceived as almost non-existent, Sasuke and Sakura managing to do the same.

Ahead of them they spotted the other Rookies.

Once upon a time the twelve of them may have all gathered in the front to greet those they knew, to have familiarity. Now, after the drills they had run through, they simply went to find seats close together, but not close enough to be seen as odd.

Most of the eyes in the room trailed after them, soft whispers floating around about their team, the one that contained the Last Loyal Uchiha and the mysterious Kunoichi with odd hair colors and appearances in general.

Sasuke wore his normal attire, while Sakura had managed to change her dress out with a black skirt and a blouse form of her normal red top, fishnet leggings pulled up to her thighs, while black, high-heeled, closed-toe ninja sandals adorned her feet.

Naru wore her jacket paired with the same set of sandals as Sakura, her Uzumaki swirl decorating the back of her jacket in dark blue, while dark brown cargo pants covered her legs. Her hair was tied up as usual, however her headband was drawn around her neck this time, and she wore her necklaces doubled against her wrists.

The tags were tucked under the chain, pressing comfortingly against the outside of Naru's wrist, which was covered by the long sleeves of the black jacket.

The team was a bit mismatched on Naru and Sakura's end with the clashing blue and red, but adding Sasuke to the mix blended both colors, completing them.

The other rookies wore their same attire, save Hinata, who had gone with tying her hair into a bun with her bangs framing her face, while her shirt was changed to black, her jacket a darker grey, her sandals the same as Sakura and Naru's.

Also, Naru's ever present blade was missing, leaving behind an empty spot where her sheathe usually rested at her back.

No one but the other eleven Genin noted the differences, having witnessed Naru without it during training, or the day after.

Now, they would get to test whether the knowledge crammed into their bodies and minds was truly worth it, or if they would all fall to the might of Konoha's Exam and the other contenders.

Just as their thoughts shifted back to the test, black smoke rose from the front of the room, a booming voice calling out.

"Alright Maggots! The Chunin Exam has started, and if you value your _careers_ you'll listen to everything I say!"

The smoke cleared slowly, settling at the booted feet of the dark skinned male surrounded by Chunin.

Morino Ibiki glared at them all, his dark eyes narrowed, his head creasing under his bandana-headband while his lips settled into a scowl.

He wore a dark trench coat that reached his ankles, black pants slightly covered by an opaque shirt.

Scars decorated the seasoned veteran, frightening those not used to seeing such things, or those who simply didn't understand.

Naru's lips twitched and she leaned forward on her desk, her maroon eyes twinkling while she placed her elbows on the desk, her chin resting on her hands.

Morino's eyes glanced toward her own, and when they met, her nodded at her.

She nodded respectfully back, her ears tuning out all other noises besides the T&I Head in the room, awaiting the first task.

I~~~~I

 **And that's a wrap. I can't believe I've been typing this much. I haven't done so much writing since I first started with this whole thing. I finished this back in spring break, the last week of march, but forgot to publish it and just decided to wait. Here it is now!**

 **Omake-Little Interrogator**

Hiruzen was scaring Ibiki.

The Old Hokage finally seemed to have lost his damn mind.

Ibiki grumbled as the man _smiled._

Before them both, Namikaze/Uzumaki Akihane Naru stood before a trembling man, her eyes lit up in a crimson hue as she let loose a chilling aura.

"Now then…shall I continue, or do you want to spill?"

The man before the Uzumaki looked ready to give in, but held off with a hesitant shake of his head, managing to spit at the young Kunoichi.

Akihane sighed, sidestepping the spit.

The girl then looked down, and began speaking again.

"No! Please, dosth thougth truly spare me the pain, the everslasingth pain!"

The verse, quoted from that insufferable book Akihane had found _Months_ ago, was spoken in the mot posh accent that Akihane dared to use, such skill gained from her hours spent in Uchiha Sasuke's presence, dealing with his fangirls.

The poorly written story grated on Ibiki's ears, and the way Naru over emphasized every verse, tossing her white hair over her shoulder with that _horrid_ voice _mocking_ him, made him incredibly tense.

"I am still yet unbrokenth, cast aside but yet not forgotenth…"

Ibiki shut off the speakers to the room, trying not to collapse as he heard his Hokage giggle like a damn school girl!

The man looked to be regretting his decision, closing his eyes as he tried to hum over Akihane's eccentric voice.

Akihane just continued smiling.


	16. XVI- Testing Knowledge

A splitting headache woke Naru from her slumber, along with the cold feeling of water washing over her body. Her chakra pulsed outward, checking the positions of three attackers. She found Sasuke and Sakura beside her, each stirring from their slumber. Her mind was hazy, her gaze unfocused when she finally allowed her eyes to open. She heard the murmuring above her, her body spurring into movement when she heard 'water' once more.

Her legs shot out, her hands reaching for one another before her kidnappers even had time to register she was moving.

"Wind Style, Wind Cutter!" The Uzumaki muttered into the dark room.

Normally Wind would be the worst choice in such a closed off space such as the one Naru was inside, especially with her teammates beside her, but she trusted her improved control over her best element over the safer options of say, water or earth.

She would waste chakra with the other two, but wind was _everywhere_ , and it came to her like willing friend, breaking past her lips toward her capturers before the words left her lips.

The three Nin were tossed backward, kunai flying after them from Naru's right side, while shuriken imbedded in the body of another from her left side.

Team Seven rose to their feet as the older more experienced Nin began to fight back, ignoring their wounds while the younger one's continued to inflict and take damage.

Soon, however, the three Genin had pushed the older Nin to their knees. Sakura's quick work with ninja wire had them bundled separately, while Sasuke and Naru made quick work of disarming them.

The three traded messages through silent taps or traces across the others' hands, each coming to an (reluctant on Sakura's part) agreement that they had blacked out after Ibiki had introduced himself for the first exam.

Once they had all settled, the Genin facing their captors together in a line, a wall against the blank looks their received from the unidentifiable nin.

None of them had headbands, and they all wore plain clothing so they couldn't really name their village. The older men had weapons on their person, however, and they all showed skill.

Akihane, the decided leader of the group since the training had started, glanced to the sealed door at the back of the room, before glancing back at the other Nin.

Pausing, Naru closed her eyes and pulse her chakra again, finding that she couldn't 'cast' it outside the walls.

"There are seals on the outside. The door has a few locking and containment ones as well. I suspect they were going to place repressing seals on us but didn't have time. Right now our only lead is in their heads and out that door. Sakura, Sasuke-San, please use Genjutsu and any other methods to pry the information from the men. Here are some seals for their chakra while you're at it." Naru offered her teammates the tags after speaking, one of the seals a lightning seal that targeted nerves, another a silence seal, and then there were silence seals. Each group had three sets, one for each nin.

Sasuke nodded in thanks at Naru as Sakura glared at the seals in distaste, before she slapped the repressing seal on her target and sent out a chakra pulse to activate it. Sasuke took care of the other two, before the Genin began to cast their Genjutsu.

Akihane made sure her teammates were okay as she moved on to the steel door blocking their exit. She pressed her hand to her chin and allowed her chakra to spread across the door and the room so she could open it to the seals and other implants that decorated the area. Her eyes crossed over the faded lines and the ones that were exposed while they traced the work decorating the surface.

Her lips pressed into a thin line and her brow furrowed before she reached to unseal her own scroll, a glass vial of ink and a brush with a blank scroll appearing at her feet.

The Uzumaki picked up the ink and her brush as she stared at the door for another moment. With a light shrug the Uzumaki set to work destroying the structure of the seals.

I~~~~I

Kakashi watched his and the other Konoha Twelve Teams cut through their opponents. His team wisely separated their skill sets to cover more ground, and Team Nine and several foreign teams doing the same, while the others ganged up or were being taken out.

The whole concept of the entire scenario was Enemy information gathering, as well as infiltration and learning how to escape. Each room was decorated with the opposing factors to the students, or ways to practice their reported strengths.

All of the Sand Nin were stuck with water users in a humid boiler room, while the Iwa Nin had a situation that also involved repressing seals. The other teams had similar conditions or trials, Team Eight stuck in a blank black space without any clue where they were at, their senses useless. Team Nine was confronted with a tricky set of puzzles, and the rest had whatever came their way.

Kakashi and the other Sensei's had helped create the rooms shown, months of collaboration and thought processing leading to every room in the giant maze of a building the students were stuck inside, filled with traps to test their endurance and caution in enemy territory.

In order to pass the Exam the students had to escape the compound safely, their points adding up from how well they performed, the information gathering merely a helping hand for the next task.

"Kakashi, what is Akihane doing?"

Kurenai's voice cut through Kakashi's thoughts, drawing his gaze back to his team that stood amidst their supposed enemies. Sasuke had finished with one nin and Sakura had finished up her own. Naru was painting the walls with seals, ones he knew all too well. He sweat dropped as the girl pause at the door, her brush tilting ever so slightly to the side, just enough to no doubt cross a linking part of the invisible seals, causing the whole array to crumble. Excess chakra was channeled through the remaining linkage lines, activating the seal Naru herself had drawn.

The door seemed to heat up, a hissing heard even through the cameras. Most of the Sensei's turned to watch as Naru's seal burned a hole through the steel door.

Briefly, Kakashi heard the crackling voice of his student over the speaker from the camera.

I~~~~I

"Sasuke-San, Sakura, are you done?" Naru asked quietly.

Sasuke stood from his spot kneeling over his victim, nodding at the blonde, while Sakura finished up, pushing her long hair back with a heavy breath of relief.

"Yes, the man had info on the next task…guess we were right. The test began already." Sasuke murmured to his other teammates.

All three shared gazes as Sasuke stepped over the fallen body of his victim. He calmly slapped a lightning seal and a silence seal onto the remaining male. Sakura turned away from the enemies before she walked over the body of her opponent toward Naru without a single glance back to the man and her teammate. Sakura's posture became tense as Sasuke channeled chakra into the seal and sizzling was heard. The man's screams remained silent all the way until he passed out and the silence seal was shattered.

The others were glad that Sasuke had only used a slight amount of Chakra, because they didn't want to deal with the repercussions of the men dying.

The three exited the room leaving the sight of the one camera. The screen went black for a moment, before it shifted to a view of the hall Naru had broken through to.

"Alright, stick close and keep up your guard. Sasuke-San, ready your fire chakra. Sakura, keep a kunai handy at all times. I'll keep some wind chakra ready and release some of my chakra to sense as we go." Akihane told Sakura and Sasuke.

Naru took in the rest of her team, her eyes shutting after a moment.

The two shared looks, before they felt a warmth spread across them, the tingling chakra spreading throughout the small space as it spread further into the tunnels.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as he felt his friend's chakra after so long, Sakura struck speechless at the utter _heat_ of the chakra, potent enough to physically express peace and calm throughout their tense bodies.

Maroon eyes snapped open from where the source of the power stood, a heavy breath leaving her lips as she came into contact with the other natures of the two before her. Sakura's tender and caring green chakra, as well as Sasuke's similar warm, but also rolling, chakra.

She pushed her emotions back, placing them under lock and key in order to not get over whelmed. She had forgotten how strong her ability was when unleashed since she had mostly caged it after Shisui's death and only let small portions through that allowed pulses of her chakra to scan the area, but nothing as insane as what she had now. It seemed as though she had a second pair of eyes that noticed the tiny cracks on the floor, the small strand of hair lying across Sakura's cheek, and the veins pressing at Sasuke's skin.

Naru breathed again in order to push past the beginning haze. She inwardly settled on getting more training with her ability, because at times when she needed it she also didn't want to be overwhelmed.

I~~~~I

Ibiki watched as Team Seven decimated any forces sent their way as they marched through the halls of the maze-like building dedicated as the old Chunin Training Facility, repurposed on occasion for events such as this Chunin Exam. Originally there was going to be a written exam, but upon request of the Hokage, the other villages agreed to change the second Exam to something much different.

Now, instead of safety and security the teams had to keep on guard, and they had to watch themselves and make sure not to reveal information while waiting to escape. The Maze had several chakra triggers inside of it, summoning animals, sealed element scrolls, weapons, and Genjutsu distortion.

So far only the main Sand Team, Team Seven, Team Nine, and the Iwa Team had started on the Maze. Three teams had been taken care of, leaving behind Teams Ten and Eight, twenty-five more Konoha Teams, nine more Suna Teams, the Seven Ame Teams, the two Kusa Teams, two Taki Teams, and the Oto Team.

Ibiki paused when he noticed Team Ten and the Team Kabuto had both exited their rooms, Team Ten sporting a slightly injured Choji and a shaken Ino, while the Elder Team sported a warry Kabuto whom had just healed one of his brasher teammates.

Soon more teams were leaving their rooms, entering their own sections of the maze ahead.

Team Seven stopped momentarily, caught in a Genjutsu for a moment, before the girls released it and Sasuke disrupted it with his chakra.

Ibiki hummed softly under his breath as he watched Akihane take command of her teammates, prying the information they gathered with each step, piecing things together with her analytical mind.

Ibiki found he rather liked the way the Aki went about the entire situation, having drilled her a bit on the subject himself back when she had just met Raidou.

The Hokage had purposely assigned Ibiki to give Raidou a simple letter about his next mission during a training session the man was holding with his Imuto. To say Ibiki was surprised that Naru was managing to hold her own against a Jonin, whether he was holding back or playing with her in general, was an understatement. Naru grasped tactical thinking at a level that Ibiki hadn't seen since the famed Second Hokage, followed by their Professor-the Sandaime-, and lastly by Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Akihane had tried to leave the moment she had spotted him, Raidou's hand on her shoulder being the only thing that stopped her. The man's actions had led to her tagging along with him in her younger years to his office to fetch paperwork for the Hokage, or drop it off.

As a result of the young child's frequent visits, which increased after Inoichi retired from the force, she became one of the more tolerated younglings in the TI division, especially by Ibiki's own apprentice.

" _-like you said we are on the First Exam. Because of this I suggest Escape from this place. Sakura, Sasuke-San, what do you think?"_

Ibiki glanced back at Team Seven, finding that the three had grouped up once more and were discussing plans, each holding weapons and no doubt still building chakra just in case they ran into more trouble or it ran into them.

Annoyance flashed over the pink haired girl's face, before she reluctantly nodded. The Uchiha gave the words some more thought, before he too agreed, this time with a small grunt.

Naru accepted both answers, the three starting their trek forward once more, Naru's chakra pulses bouncing across walls, diverting them from dead ends, while the pinkette marked the walls with her Kunai just in case their memory failed them. Of course Sasuke could activate his Sharingan and ensure they didn't get lost, but Ibiki could see that they wanted to conserve Chakra. The Idea was smart and had merit, but it could also lead to some very unwanted situations. Such as the summoning circle the three had activated.

I~~~~I

Sakura, surprisingly, was the first to notice the newest presence in their tunnel. She turned around sharply at the faintest noise, flinching as she remembered Asuma and Kurenai's horrid training over enhancing her senses and awareness.

She saw the pink lining crawling along the walls before she heard the slick sound as it grew across the floor.

"N-No way…N-Naru, Sasuke!"

The other two turned, their eyes widening as they spotted the soft and squishy pink material that was coming closer. They shared looks, before quickly turning to run in the opposite direction of the strange material.

Naru, in an effort to figure out what the hell the substance was, allowed her chakra to press against the force. She nearly choked when she _saw_ the blinding amount of chakra building in the area, most of it the same shade as those of the trees and foliage outside, only much stronger. Her entire body tingled at the feeling, causing her to stumble.

"I-It's drowning this area in c-chakra…W-We can't get caught by it!"

Naru shouted at them as her voice choked and she began to feel the area grow thick with the intense form of chakra, her vision slightly hazy.

Sasuke cursed as Naru's throat grew tight, the girl stumbling on her feet. Sakura turned sharply to catch the blonde on reflex, wincing as she heard the girl groan, her body shaking.

Sasuke rushed toward them both, quickly lifting his slipping teammate over his shoulders. Sakura helped him secure the blonde, before the two were off once again, the odd material seeming to speed up.

Both teammates cursed, Sasuke's chakra building up as he channeled it through his lungs.

"Sakura!" The Uchiha shouted, tossing Naru to the Pinkette. Sakura caught Naru with a grunt, skidding across the floor as Sasuke turned sharply, his hands flashing through signs.

"Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke shouted, forcing excess chakra into the jutsu, causing it to block the path of the odd substance, burning the surface.

The Uchiha turned, rushing toward Sakura. Sasuke turned to Naru, and when he heard a soft whimper escape her lips, he caught her tightly shut eyes, and quickly guessed what her problem was.

"Damnit, I told you that being such a powerful sensor had its disadvantages Akihane…Collapse your chakra, I know it's hard and it takes focus but just do it, or we might not get out of this. Sakura, construct a wall before that stuff catches up again!"

Sakura nodded from beside her fellow Kunoichi, her hair whipping across her face as she turned toward the slightly burnt material which had slowed its growth a bit. She channeled her chakra quickly, focusing on drawing out the bits of earth she had inside her, before she slammed her hands onto the ground.

Cracks formed form the pressure of her concentrated amount of chakra, the miniscule nature energy traveling through the ground, before it cracked open a foot in front of the pink goop.

"Earth Style, Mud Wall!"

Sakura called out, her chakra forcing the construct upward, blocking the wall from the goop.

Sasuke hissed from beside Naru, his sharingan active and blazing as he took in the green haze surrounding the area. He quickly cut the power to his eyes, huffing as he walked over to Naru. The blonde was panting, her forearms braced on the floor as she sucked in sharp breaths, her chakra nearly non-existent from the wraps it was drowned inside.

Akihane's body was wracked with shivers as she tried to figure out _what the hell that was_.

Her eyes tilted upward to meet the slightly shaken Sakura's green orbs, as well as Sasuke's worried black. She addressed Sasuke when she finally got a grip on her lungs and her tongue.

"D-Did you s-see it?"

Sasuke gave her a look, before he sighed a nodded, his gaze shifting to Sakura as he explained to the confused girl.

"When I had my sharingan active I saw a strange buildup of chakra…it was green and white at the same time, burning against my gaze. I had to cut off the sharingan because of the intensity. I suspect that Akihane felt he same thing when she used her chakra to sense the object."

Sasuke glanced over to the blonde for confirmation, finding her resting her back against the wall as she caught her breath. Her eyes were shut while the frantic pulse at her neck slowed.

"Y-Yes…It was overwhelming honestly…I've only ever seen so much chakra in H-Hokage-Sama when he was angry…So much…"

The Uzumaki cradled her head in her hands, Sasuke closing his eyes to avoid seeing the shaken body of his teammate. He felt useless enough already, but with that attack he felt like he should have done more. Naru's own ability had been used against her with that odd buildup of Chakra, harming his eyes no doubt, while also leaving Sakura as the one with the most wits about her.

Said girl was watching Naru like a hawk, taken in the defeated form and other such signs of shock that littered the normally calm girl's body.

"Naru, you've never dealt with that before?"

Naru paused at Sakura's question, her head lifting as she gazed at the pinkette. A cloudy look entered her eyes, her words leaving her lips.

"I-It's the whole reason I don't do that…My chakra is very sensitive to abundant amounts, so I keep it under wraps. I-I figured it'd help right now…Honestly I didn't expect them to send something like _that_ against us."

Akihane looked upward, Sakura flinching. The girl had never seen the Uzumaki looking so vulnerable, had never even thought of the girl as ever being helpless to something.

To think that Naru was stuck with suck a burden, being unable to allow her chakra free because of her ability, one that Sakura had envied since learning about. Honestly, between the Beastly actions and personality of the Inuzuka and Naru's faulty Sensor abilities, Sakura was rather glad she didn't have a bloodline.

Sasuke dropped down beside Naru in an unexpected show of care and worry, his arm reaching to pull the girl against him. He glanced to Sakura, patting the spot beside him with a softer-than-normal look.

"Let's rest for a moment, and then we'll head back out. I want to get away from this damn place as soon as we all are up to par."

Sakura huffed, but she accepted the offer, pushing away the rising unease in her chest, followed by the recently building self-loathing.

I~~~~I

Team Seven emerged from the building in second place, the team from Iwagakure heading those who managed to escape.

Morino Ibiki met them alongside their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

The presence of such a memorably shinobi brought the attention of the Iwa Team down on them, the Sensei narrowing her gaze upon the Copy Nin.

The Sensei was a dark eyed teen with raven hair and the average red Iwa attire. A brown vest was strapped over her shoulders, exposing her right side, the left covered in the sleeve of her red undershirt.

A red headband was wrapped around forehead, the two rocks, one overlapping another, proudly displayed beneath her raven bangs. She wore grey fishnet leggings, along with a short red skirt, the right side covered with a bit more dark red fabric down to her knees, the short skirt reaching mid-calf. Lastly, brown ninja sandals adorned her feet.

The young Jonin scanned the group, taking in the pink haired civilian Kunoichi, the raven haired Uchiha, and the odd mini-me standing beside Hatake Kakashi.

The mini-me wore all black, her jacket sporting two red swirling patterns on the shoulders.

Normally, such identification wouldn't be odd, especially in Konoha where the woman knew that all Chunin and Jonin had the swirling pattern on their vests, however this girl was a Genin, not a Chunin.

"That's the girl who helped us find the hotel, Kurotsuchi-Sensei."

Shisui offered the elder Kunoichi, his dark brown eyes sweeping over the other team.

Kurotsuchi hummed under her breath, her dark eyes dancing over the girl she had heard her team pondering over in the later hours of the previous evening. Maroon eyes met her gaze, the passive look decorating the Genin's features surprising Kurotsuchi.

"Intriguing…What did she say her name was, again?"

The Sensei questioned her students, the three sharing glances before Shisui answered.

"Uzu Akihane, Sensei."

Teams began to file out, one of them being another Konoha Team that Kakashi's team walked toward immediately.

Akatsuchi's eyes grazed over Akihane's jacket, taking in the red swirling pools etched into the black fabric, along with the extra pouch at the girl's side that looked a little too much like a sealing-tag pouch.

"Keep your eyes on that one…I have a feeling she'll be important."

I~~~~I

Akihane stood beside Hinata and Sasuke until Ibiki had decided to tell them those who passed.

Of course, the Rookies all passed, along with Team Nine, the Team Kabuto, one other Konoha Team, The Sand Siblings, Iwagakure's Team, Two of Amegakure's Teams, Two Kusagakure Teams, and a Takigakure Team.

Ibiki was clear on who didn't pass, as well as why. He quickly put every celebrating team in their place when he removed his headband, revealing the torturous scars marring his skin, marks of his career.

Akihane turned away when Ibiki pulled of his bandana, already knowing why lay beneath the cloth. How could she not know, when she had read his file and found out all of the horrid situations the Jonin had been put through.

Naru reached to her side, grasping the hand of her only real support at the moment, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-San…"

Akihane whispered, drawing the boy's eyes to her own. They shared another silent exchange, Sasuke letting out a grunt as he looked back up to where Ibiki was glaring at the other children, donning the cloth once more.

The Interrogator opened his mouth to speak once more, instilling as much fear as he could into the Young Ninja surrounding him, only to be cut off.

Confetti exploded around the man, a large banner dropping from the tree branches above him as a flying form landed right in front of him, kicking up dust as they landed.

Faintly, Sasuke heard Naru curse under her breath.

"N-No way…Why would Jiji-Sama put her in charge of _children_?!"

A cackle rose above the smoke, and in the midst of the speech, Sasuke and the rest of the Genin didn't notice their instructors had vanished, only now catching their vacant posts as they turned to question the adults that surely knew what was going on.

"Now, now Kiddies…You can't always rely on your Leaders like that."

The sultry voice sent shivers down the Genin's spines, drawn out through unintended movement as the owner of the voice stepped forward.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when he recognized the crazed women grinning at the rest of the Genin.

Steel plated heeled ninja sandals poked out first, followed by a dark grey fishnet covered calves, a dark beige skirt secured with a black belt that had an attachment running along the hip of the shapely woman, the same dark fishnet riding upward, fitting to the form of the Kunoichi standing at attention. A corded necklace hung over the shirt that left little to the imagination, a beige coat cast over the whole assemble, barely hiding much other than the woman's shoulders and her arms.

Iris hair was pulled up into a spiky bun, several bangs framing the pale-skinned face sporting dull colored eyes and a shining black headband.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'll be your Second Exam Proctor!"

I~~~~I

 **There's another one. I just finished around two chapters today, wrapped up a third, and will probably start a fourth. I can't wait until the Second Exam, especially since things are getting good with the whole Iwa Team I implanted last minute…all because of a damn sketch I made with my new supplies. Also, can anyone guess what the summon was? Hmm?**

 **Omake-Insane Kunoichi**

 _Mitarashi Anko was the Second Exam Proctor._

 _The fact rung in Naru's ears like a rather pesky alarm, one she wanted to repeatedly stab with a kunai, laced with poison and lit on fire._

 _Akihane Naru truly cursed her luck that the woman who had taken quite a liking to her over her trips to TI happened to be the one controlling her test to become a damn Chunin._

 _Hell, Ibiki was hell enough, and yet the Hokage had decided that adding Anko, the damned Snake Mistress of Konoha, was a good idea._

 _Akihane vowed to get the man checked for insanity once she made it out of the next round of the worst days of her life, promising to haunt the Hokage as well if she didn't make it through the test._

 _Sasuke shared her sentiment, having been on the receiving end of one of Mitarashi's 'games'._

 _To think that minutes ago Akihane was worried about the Iwa Team being a threat._

 _Turned out, the most liable threat to her safety and that of her Team was a Konoha Citizen._

 _Of course, Akihane was only able to think about all this because Mitarashi had decided to make everyone travel to the Second Exam, halfway across the village, in a Training Ground Naru knew quite a bite about thanks to her elder 'siblings'._

 _Genma had often recalled The Forest of Death, the most outrageous Training Ground that Konoha had to offer._

 _Not even seasoned Jonin entered such a place without being absolutely sure they wanted to._

 _Akihane brought her right palm to her face, muttering under her breath repeatedly as she tried to think of a way out._

 _She couldn't just forfeit, no, because such an action would only draw Anko's attention to her even more._

 _Naru wanted to remain under the radar when it came to the insane woman, even if she did enjoy her input for pranks every once in a while._

 _After Anko had tried to skewer Akihane with her dango skewers, Naru decided to cut losses and simply avoid the woman until she decided to calm down._

 _Of course, this meant that if Anko saw Naru before she had made peace with her insanity for even a moment, than the Kunoichi was doomed to be harassed._

 _Now such things as dodging weapons wouldn't be too bad, considering Akihane did enjoy the practice._

 _However, Anko did not stop with her weapons, but went even further._

 _Sasuke had been present for the last incident, one that he clearly did not want to repeat._

" _Akihane…If she sees you I say screw the Exam and we run."_

 _Sasuke managed to speak up, confusing their teammate who had been wondering what made the two Genin on her team so jumpy._

 _With mention of a 'her' had Sakura thinking about the Proctor to the Exam, the woman who looked a little odd in the head in all honesty._

" _No can do…It'll make it worse when she catches us, and she will Sasuke-San…You know that."_

 _The two shivered, Sakura glaring at them both._

" _Are you talking about Mitarashi-San?"_

 _The two froze, sharing looks before pushing themselves into Sakura's personal space._

 _Normally, Sakura would be squealing at the thought of Sasuke being so close, but considering the crazed look her crush was now adopting, she thought twice._

" _You don't understand Sakura…That woman…Anko, she'd insane…You really do not want to mess with Konoha's Snake Mistress, bad things, really stupid but horrid things, happen when you do."_

 _Sakura blinked at her teammates, wondering where the former professionalism had gone, where Naru's worry over her chakra had vanished off to._

 _In fact, Sakura was starting to question if the two before her were indeed Uzumaki Akihane and Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Of course, if they were clones or something, someone really didn't do their homework._

" _We'll just have to deal with it…Dang it this sucks."_

 _Akihane whimpered out, leaning on the sullen Sasuke while Sakura inched away from them both._

" _Maybe Kakashi-Sensei would let me trade after all."_

 _Two heads snapped up, Sakura withholding a yelp as she was suddenly grabbed and dragged down the road._

" _Sooner this is over, sooner we can get away from Mitarashi-San. Sakura…Forewarning, don't' mention anything girly or even look at Mitarashi-San. I don't really like you…but I don't wish her on you."_

 _Sakura sighed, simply choosing to relish in the touch she gained from Sasuke._

" _Gee…Thanks Naru."_


	17. XVII- The Middle

I~~~~I

Naru took a couple minutes to break down all she knew, before she finally decided on just going with the flow. Honestly, if the Sandaime wanted to put Anko in charge of the Second Exam, Naru had no say in the matter. At the very least, no one else would be expecting such a thing.

The fact that they would be holding the Second Exam in the Forest of Death only solidified Naru's thoughts on the matter. The Kunoichi had heard from Genma, Raidou, Iwashi, and the others over how bad Training Ground Fourty-Four was. Genma had often recalled tales of the Training Ground when it was once repurposed for the Jonin Examinations. Seems like they decided putting children through that hell zone was better than seasoned shinobi.

Akihane turned toward her teammates, the three of them walking toward Training Ground Fourty-Four, AKA The Forest of Death, in a sullen silence. Sakura was still confused over Sasuke's reverence of the Second Proctor, and didn't much care for what Naru thought of the woman.

"So…Why are you so worried about the Proctor Mitarashi, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sakura finally questioned her crush, Naru glancing to the Uchiha to watch his face contort from a scowl to a grimace and back to a scowl.

"She'd insane, Haruno. Mitarashi Anko is the top of the food chain when it comes to eccentric Konoha Nin, I have no doubt about that."

Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands into his short pockets, gazing ahead with steely black eyes.

"When I first met her she was chasing Akihane around Konoha while through Dango Skewers at her…" The Uchiha's hands clenched as he remembered, Akihane sighing herself.

"It was training, Sasuke-San." Akihane tried to cover the whole situation, only for Sasuke to turn his glare in her direction.

The Uchiha's mouth snapped closed, before her commented at her through gritted teeth, "Oh, so when she finally caught you and _groped_ you in front of me, that was training!?"

Akihane's cheeks flushed, the albino turning away as she raised a hand to rub against her neck, ignoring the shocked look from Sakura directed at them both. "N-No Sasuke-San…"

The Uzumaki replied meekly, her Uchiha 'protector' huffing as his own cheeks flushed at the memory, his gaze turning straight ahead while he idly warned Sakura.

"Just stay away from Mitarashi, Haruno."

I~~~~I

Upon arrival at The Forest of Death, Akihane felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

When the blonde Uzumaki looked around for the source of such a reaction, she ended up face-to-face with a grinning Mitarashi Anko.

The Tokubetsu Jonin had grasped at her shoulders, her eyes closed in a damning smile that sent most of the arriving Genin stumbling backward.

"Hello Naru-Chan~."

The Jonin spoke in a sing-song tone, drawing out the two syllables of Naru's name. Akihane merely sighed and offered her own reply to the woman holding her tightly.

"Hello, Mitarashi-San."

Anko huffed, switching herself around so Naru's back was pressed against her chest, her hands ruffling Naru's bound spikes.

"Oi, don't make me feel old Gaki. I'm younger than that Sensei of yours, you know."

Akihane nodded at Anko's refusal over her addressing of the woman. The routine was a similar one, having happened many times over the years Akihane knew Anko.

"Sorry Anko-San."

Anko rolled her eyes, jabbing the Uzumaki in the shoulder as she spun away, avoiding a Kunai sent her way by a murderous-looking Uchiha standing behind Akihane, hand outstretched.

Anko smirked at the Uchiha, twisting to avoid another Kunai launched at her, catching the other as she waggled her right index finger at the Genin.

"Now, is that any way too great a Proctor, Minicha?" (1)

Sakura was quick to grab Sasuke's wrist before the Uchiha attacked again, Akihane stepping back so she was closer to her teammates.

Anko raised a brow at the three of them, all huddled together in a protective formation, before she sighed.

"Geez, what has Hatake been teaching you? I remember when Naru-Chan used to be so cute and innocent, all too interested in learning my methods. Now you are so hostile."

The Jonin seemed to _pout_ , a gesture Sakura found strikingly familiar to Akihane's own face after Sasuke teased her about her horrid skill with Fire Style.

A shiver slipped over Sakura's back as she realized that Naru had to have learned the look from the woman before her. If one Naru was too much for the fangirl-in-reformation, than _an older Naru copy_ was much worse.

Still, even Naru's older copy didn't match the creepiness of the Kusa Nin suddenly appearing behind Anko, tongue outstretched with Sasuke's Kunai held loosely by the slimy flesh right over Anko's shoulder.

Anko seemed to adopt a pained expression, Sasuke's face twisting into a sneer of disgust while Akihane and Sakura shied away.

"You dropped thisss…"

The hiss coming from the woman's mouth itched along their skin, goose bumps rising as Anko took the weapon, her eyebrow twitching in disgust as the Kusa Nin pulled away.

"T-Thank You…"

Anko offered, Sasuke grabbing onto Naru, tugging her against his side.

The gesture drew the attention of the elder Kusa-Nin, the (female?) shinobi's eyes glinting as they accessed the closeness.

The Kusa Nin pulled away completely, leaving behind many freaked out Genin, those who had the first hand encounter and those who simply witnessed the odd event all quietly making a vow to ignore that damned Kusa Team.

Anko, regathering her bearings, turned toward the others.

"W-Well…Anyways!"

Anko's smile broke out full force as she tossed the kunai at Sasuke, the Uchiha allowing it to land at his feet with a twitch of his nose, before the woman tugged out a paper from nowhere.

"Congrats on making it to the Second Exam in The Forest of Death, or Training Ground Fourty-Four. As of right now you all are able to continue, but you have one small thing to do…"

The woman held the paper before her, smirking at every one of the Genin before her.

"You have to sign this Death Waver, stating that if you meet your unfortunate ends in the forest here…well Konoha and I are not liable for that."

I~~~~I

Naru ignored the voices around her as she scrawled her signature out on the paper work before her, idly staring at the scroll she now had. The objective of the Second Exam was the have a heaven and an Earth scroll by the end of the five day time limit that they had been given inside of the forest of death.

They had to reach the center of the forest with both scrolls before the time limit ended, and they couldn't open the scrolls inside of the forest.

Out of the three of them, Team Seven decided that with Naru's skill with Fuinjutsu and modified Storage Scrolls, she was the best person for the job.

So, with a hefty sigh, Naru tugged out her favorite orange scroll from her belt, opening it up.

The aiding Proctors watched as she bit her finger, unsealing the scroll with her blood and a pulse of chakra, before placing the other scroll inside. She closed it up, sealing it with her blood and a quick set of seals she had come up with under Kakashi's instruction just the other day, keeping the scroll more secured than normal.

Naru placed the scroll back at her side, relaxing a fraction with the familiar weight of it, her gaze then settling on her teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at her, finishing signing their wavers, before exiting the small stand that had been set up so no one knew which member of which team had whichever scroll.

The next team went up while a Chunin called them over, shouting, "Team Seven, you have Gate Twelve!"(2)

Akihane noted the information along with the other Teams' assigned gates, before they all moved to follow the Chunin to their gate.

The Chunin was a brunette who none of them knew, and was obviously all business, based on the silence the four lapsed into on their walk around the gates.

They finally stopped, the Chunin stepping back from the gated entrance to The Forest of Death before them.

"Once everyone has been settled I will tell you that you can go. The gates will open, and the time limit will begin."

The three Genin turned to one another, Akihane pulling out two scrolls.

"Alright, Sasuke-San, Sakura, here are your supplies. I have another scroll filled with six sets of Kunai and Shuriken, then another scroll with a week's worth of provisions, then another scroll with sealing supplies, trap making supplies, and camping supplies. The rest is all in those two."

The two Nin took the scrolls, stashing them on their person.

Naru then reached into her back pocket, tugging out two hefty bindings filled with tags.

The Uzumaki handed one to Sasuke and one to Sakura, the two placing them in their pouches for easy access.

"The one's with the triangle borders are for quiet. The ones with waves are for elemental, and the straight lined are binding."

Sasuke glanced down at his hands, before he reached up, tugging at the bottom of his headband. Three paper slips fell down, having been hiding between the metal plate and cloth. Sasuke handed two slips to his other teammates, taking one for himself.

They all placed the tags on their arms, Sakura doing so with reluctance.

"There, just remember these tags have a one-time use…And if you overcharge them you might end up short-circuiting the tag."

Sasuke reminded his teammates, making the other two nod.

"Got it Sasuke-San…Still this could help at the end when we reach the tower. Alright, Sakura, do you have your things?"

Sakura muttered, glaring at her teammate as she removed to kits from her kunai pouch, handing one to each of them.

"I managed to get a bit more stuff from Haku-San. He said the only thing no in there was blood-clotting supplies, so if one of us end up with a hole in our chests we're screwed."

Naru's lips twitched at the dry humor, her gaze lifting to the others as a sound broke over them.

The creaking of the gates alerted them that the test had begun.

All three turned, springing into the dark forest that lay ahead.

I~~~~I

A hum left dry lips as scarred fingers curled red locks around their digits, dark eyes surveying the scene before them.

Already, Yin could feel Orochimaru's chakra making its way toward the rather docile chakra of his relative.

The warmth of the bright yellow chakra was not lost on Yin, even with the binds wrapped tightly around the radiating chakra, keeping it from spreading over the area.

"She'd be a very powerful sensor…Senshi."

Yin shook his head, gripping at the strands in his right hand until his skull stung.

His eyes, sad but still having spots of madness inside of them, gazed down at the forest below.

His feet lifted off the roof of the tower standing tall in the middle of The Forest of Death, his body becoming a victim to gravity as he began to plummet.

His chakra sprouted outward, wrapping around him, before a pulse was sent outward. Fire flashed before his eyes, his hands reaching out to grasp onto black fur, just before he and his summon vanished in thin air, ash falling to the ground below his previous position.

I~~~~I

Naru ducked under a strike to her head, her right leg outstretching, dragging the feet out from under her opponent.

Chakra rose around her as she shot forward, her palm barely missing the head of the nin she had downed, said enemy twisting away last second.

Form the sidelines Naru heard Sakura's kunai slice through the tendons of her enemy, while Sasuke's burning hot Great Fire Ball tore through the forest.

The Ninja was one of the Amegakure Nin, his headband proudly displaying his loyalty to all.

The boy had dared to attack Naru in an attempt to disguise himself as her and try and ambush Team Seven, only to find himself dealing with more than he could handle.

Once Sasuke and Sakura had been alerted to the threat, they had attacked the other teammates.

Now, Naru found herself whipping out one of her lightning tags while flashing through hand signs.

"Water Style, Water Bullet!"

The element came to her like a friend, though not as easily as wind ever did. Torrents of water built up with her chakra, shooting in a sharp projectile in the enemy's direction.

Foolishly, the Nin thought to use the water against her, summoning a water wall to protect him.

The jutsu met, sending water flying overhead. Behind Naru, Sakura summoned a Mud Wall to keep her and Sasuke Dry, while Akihane wove wind to her defense, calling out a wind cutter Jutsu while she rushed the now-soaked enemy.

The boy was sure that he had his target finally, but upon getting within two meters of him, Akihane launched into the air, tossing the tag down with a kunai, her chakra activating the five second timer.

The moment the tag touched the ground, the foolish Genin summoned another water wall, realizing his mistake a second to late when lightning broke through, the cackling and sizzling sounding across the silent clearing, before his screams rose above everything else.

Akihane landed on a branch, turning away once she was sure the Genin wouldn't escape, her eyes landing on her comrades.

Both Sasuke and Sakura had dealt with their opponents, Sakura holding up another Earth scroll for Naru to see once she spotted her gaze.

"Akihane, get down here."

Sasuke called, his gaze flicking across the area. Sakura stepped back as Akihane launched herself toward her Teammates, Sakura holding out the scroll for one of them to take.

"So who gets this one?"

Naru looked up at Sasuke, the Uchiha sighing as he took the offered scroll.

"Fine then, I don't agree with this though…giving the person who lost the first one the second isn't smart."

Akihane remained tensed, the two Kunoichi realizing why Sasuke just lied about losing their first scroll.

Chakra was rising from around them, no doubt a prelude to a powerful Jutsu from an enemy seeking their scroll.

Making a statement they had one eliminated Akihane and Sakura as targets, putting Sasuke in the spotlight. This also meant that Sakura and Akihane had to be ready to back up the Uchiha.

"Let's get going…"

Sasuke commented idly, drawing everyone back into a group. The Uchiha had taken the role of Leader to paint himself in an even higher light than before, which meant he was worried about the next enemy.

Akihane debated on pulsing her chakra, but when the three of them began running from the gathering chakra, she decided against it.

I~~~~I

Akihane later wished she had used her chakra, her eyes watering as a giant gust of wind cut between her and her other two teammates.

"Akihane!", "Naru!"

Two shouts broke over the torrent of wind that ripped Naru from where she stood on a tree branch, a gasp of pain leaving her lips as she felt the force of the wind knock her further away.

The chakra from before had been gathering for this torrent, one so strong Naru couldn't even begin to mold her chakra to use the wind as her own.

Behind her she heard slithering, and when she decided that pulsing chakra would help, she discovered a very tightly bundled area of chakra, no doubt that of a large animal, outstretching toward her.

Instinct took over, Naru's hands flying down to the scrolls at her sides. She slipped her hand past the seals, two puffs of smoke rising up.

Blood rained down on the ground below.

I~~~~I

Sasuke cursed as he watched Naru being dragged away by a very powerful gust of wind, his instincts screaming even as he grabbed Sakura's arms and tugged her backwards.

A leg slammed into the branch where they had both stood, the monstrous thing snapping under the force, sending it hurtling down to the ground with a large thunder clap while the two Konoha Genin landed on the side of a tree, quickly using chakra to stick to the surface.

"Kukuku…Yin-Kun told me about your prowess…but I never expected it to be like this, Sasuke-Kun."

The chuckling figure rose to their full height, now standing on a branch a bit further down the tree they had nearly demolished, a long tongue flicking out to lick pale lips.

Sasuke shivered under the gaze of a familiar pale-skinned woman. The Kusa Kunoichi was smirking at them both, her eyes sharp and narrowed at Sasuke's burning eyes.

"Come on now…Why don't you show me those lovely eyes of yours, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke pulled back further, his shoulder brushing Sakura's as the tips of his fingers found her wrist.

Quickly, Sasuke scrawled three letters, his body shaking as a pressure began to spread around them.

' _RUN'_

The two separated, the Kusa Kunoichi smirking as she vanished after them.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt the presence behind him, his body twisting as he grabbed a kunai.

Just as he did, he felt a hand slip over his waist, grabbing the Earth scroll they had retrieved.

The long tongue from before slipped free, Sasuke pushing chakra into his feet against the tree bark.

An explosion rocketed him away, his body twisting mid-air to land in a crouch against an opposing tree. Sakura appeared at his side a moment later, her hands grasping at Kunai.

The Kusa Nin chuckled, lifting the scroll in her grasp to her lips.

"I'll hold onto this for you…"

The woman smirked and her tongue wrapped around the scroll, disgusted looks crossing the Genin's faces as the woman downed the entire thing.

Sasuke grit his teeth, thinking back to his missing teammate as he reached and traced more letters onto Sakura's wrist.

' _P-B. Wt 4 Aki.'_

The quick scrawl was easily understood after a few moments, leaving the two to scatter once more.

They scattered none-to-soon, the Kusa-Nin's legs hitting the bark of the tree they had just left seconds afterwards.

Sasuke reached into his pouches, tugging out his kunai and wire as Sakura did the same, her kunai having several lightning tags attached.

Sasuke raised his, tossing them at the enemy nin while he gathered chakra.

Sakura followed along, sending her projectiles at the woman whilst she sent chakra into the tags.

The Kusa Shinobi dodged the weapons, twisting in un-human manners to avoid being struck.

Sasuke went through hand signs, grasping onto the edge of the wire as he shouted.

"Fire Style, Grand Fire Lotus!"

Heat rose, the swirling blaze shooting at the smirking Nin, only for the smirk to falter when the tags beside her activated.

Lightning sprang free, shocking the nin, litteraly and figuratively.

The Nin tried to leave, only to find another tag on a wire that was now wrapping around her wrist.

The binding seal sucked at their chakra, even as the blaze Sasuke let loose slammed into the nin.

Sakura rushed back to her teammate, the two of them shooting off in the other direction from the blaze that rose over the tree tops.

They both pulsed chakra to their limbs in efforts to move faster, Sasuke's eyes flickering between his sharingan and normal gaze as fear began to claw at his insides.

Abruptly they found their bodies stilling. The two stumbled onto a branch, Sakura gasping as she collapsed to her knees, Sasuke stiffening further as the pressure grew.

Sasuke recognized the feeling as that of Killer Intent, something that he experienced from Kakashi and Zabuza before. Now, however, Sasuke could safely say neither Jonin had _this_ much power rolling beneath their veins, that neither commanded such a devastating force as _effortlessly_ as this nin seemed to.

The Kusa Shinobi landed before them, her face marred, sagging from her features as she gazed at them.

"Well…You tried. I'll hand you that much, Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the woman reached up, _peeling off her face_.

The woman's face fell away to reveal a much sharper one, the features feminine but yet still masculine.

"I suppose it's my turn now…"

Sasuke only had a second to curse, before he felt an explosion of pain in his side. His back slammed into a tree, and as he fell forward, a scream ripped through the air.

Sakura screamed as the Kusa Shinobi kicked her into the tree branch she was crouched over, before the Nin removed a Kunai and flung it into the girl's shoulder.

Another scream sounded, the Nin stalking forward with a sadistic smirk gliding across their lips in glee, the Kusa Shinobi lifting Sakura by her neck, glancing down at the boy she had just downed in one blow.

"Hmm…"

The Nin gripped Sakura's neck tightly, the girl's weak arms struggling to grab hold of the hand stealing her oxygen.

Glinting gold eyes glared at the civilian nin, before Sakura was flung through the air to the ground around thirty feet below.

Sasuke, who had managed to drop onto a lower branch, reached out as he watched his teammate fall, his eyes spinning into a sharingan, the picture imprinting itself into his mind.

"S-Sakura!"

The Uchiha called out, struggling to stand as he began to panic.

He didn't like Sakura, had hated her even for how she had treated Naru. Despite that, the girl had _tried_ , even if it was to impress him, Sakura had struggled through her weaknesses, and after the debacle with Wave, she had put forth the effort to _beat_ Naru fairly in combat just to make Sasuke see she was trying.

Sakura had helped them out, she was part of the team, and no matter Sasuke's personal feelings, Team Seven worked _together_. Sasuke wouldn't lose another one, wouldn't lose someone else he cared even _remotely_ about when it came down to the whole thing.

And yet Sakura continued to fall, and he remained on the branch he was on, forever cursed to remember the moment when he allowed Sakura to be targeted by that _monster_.

Sasuke's sharingan burned as another tomo built upon the second.

I~~~~I

Sakura felt weightless as she plummeted to the ground, her eyes shutting as her bruised throat struggled to take in air.

Her chest was constricted after being stomped on, her brain not functioning after being denied oxygen.

She was going to die. She would hit the ground and that would be it. Sasuke couldn't save her, based on the frightened scream she had heard.

Her lips twitched at the thought Sasuke did really care what happened to her. Perhaps she could die without too much regret then.

"Oh no way in hell…"

A sharp tone cut into her thoughts, Sakura's eyes snapping open just as she felt arms shoot under her back, a body turning around hers as a thump echoed.

Chakra slowed the fall, making Sakura's head woozy, but it still registered that she had been saved.

At first, Sakura expected to look up and see a victorious Sasuke, but instead, when her blurry vision cleared, she instead saw the face she had last seen stretched out in panic.

"A-Akihane?"

Sakura whispered hoarsely, the blonde sighing as she set her down, her eyes a dark maroon.

"Sorry I was late, Sakura…"

There was a hint of regret in Naru's voice as she looking at the forming bruise on Sakura's neck, before the white haired Kunoichi turned to look at the surprised Kusa Nin watching them with rapt attention.

"You hurt Sasuke-San and Sakura…"

Naru's voice became darker, her tone edging on murderous as Sakura felt the chakra Naru normally kept at bay rush outward, swirling around her like an inferno.

The girl walked among the dancing flames, two copies of her appearing with a single command. One stayed at Sakura's side while the other vanished, reappearing moments later with Sasuke.

The seals along Naru's legs seemed to glow, before they shattered.

Then, the seal on her arm, the Genjutsu seal that Sasuke had provided her with, pulsed.

Naru grabbed the tag, tearing it off, tossing it in a quick swipe alongside a kunai toward their opponent.

The Kusa Nin, warry of such projectiles after Sakura's attack earlier, deflected it deftly.

However, the moment the tag connected with the kunai, Sakura realized what Naru had done.

The Kusa Shinobi reared back in time, just as the seal overloaded and lightning exploded across the area.

Naru's chakra wound together, forming into a large compressed ball of Wind as the Kunoichi flashed through hand signs.

"Wind Style, Gale Bullets!"

Sevrela Wind Bullets shot after the Kusa Shinobi, forcing them to flip and do their odd maneuvering to avoid being struck.

Naru continued flying through hand signs as her eyes began to glow red, the normal faded whisker-like marks on her cheeks beginning to darken. The marks were normally too light to notice, but now they seemed almost black against Naru's skin.

"Earth Style, Mud Rain!"

Earth pellets rose upward, launching toward the Kusa Shinobi still twisting around Wind Bullets.

At Naru's side, Sakura bit her lip, grabbing a handful of explosive Kunai with her undamaged arm.

She flung them at the twisting nin, Sasuke soon joining in with the other two clones, whom were now firing off more Gale Bullets.

"Fire Style, Fire Dragon Lotus!"

Flames curled upward, following the wind bullets. They grew in size, the bullets becoming blazing projectiles as Sakura's kunai sped up under their force, the tags burning up.

The Kusa Shinobi was surrounded, their eyes widening as they realized the situation.

"Sasuke-San, Sakura, let's go!"

Naru called to the others, her clones staying behind as they unsteadily rose. Naru pulled Sakura's injured arm around her shoulder, Sasuke casting her a glance as he managed to rise.

The three took off as the explosion rocked the forest, this one much greater than that of Sakura and Sasuke's alone.

Sakura had almost forgotten just how much she enjoyed Naru's wind jutsu paired with Sasuke's fire, even if she herself could only aid with explosive tags.

I~~~~I

Kin paused at the edge of the forest, wincing as an explosion rocked the grounds.

His eyes flitted over the area, stopping upon the source. His eyes narrowed, his chakra reaching out.

Faintly, he felt Orochimaru's enraged chakra, before he felt the retreating bodies of the Uchiha, Haruno, and the Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki's tightly bound chakra was being bound once more after being released to allow Naru enough time to access the situation.

Kin shook his head, gazing back at the growing blaze. He should make note of the three's prowess in explosions, considering that the Uchiha and Haruno managed another one about a third the size of the second on their own a few minutes ago.

"I have no idea what is with those Namikaze and flashy jutsu…"

Yin looked down, chuckling with a mad sense of glee entering him when the large beast he sat on spoke. The black furred beast looked up at him, its black eyes searching his own as he reached down to scratch his ears.

"You've met Senshi, you'd know Tenshi."

The large wolf glared at him, letting loose a deep growl that sounded almost playful.

"She's his granddaughter, correct?"

Yin shrugged, turning back to the blaze that was quickly spreading and alerting the Proctoring personal.

Yin felt Akihane's chakra plummet, an image of Orochimaru slamming the girl into a tree appearing, along with that of a summoning snake cornering the other members of Team Seven. Yin shook his head to clear the image his chakra provided, glancing back down at his summoned wolf.

"Tenshi, we best hurry and get Orochimaru out of here before he's caught. Knowing the idiot, he'll end up-"

Yin held his tongue when the cruel presence of the Kyuubi No Kitsune's chakra rose from where Orochimaru was 'dealing' with his Genin targets.

"That bastard."

Yin hissed as his head whipped around, his gut clenching.

I~~~~I

Akihane coughed violently when a hand clasped around her neck, the force slamming her into a tree. She heard the sound of hissing, before a cursing Uchiha alerted her that her teammates were occupied.

The Kusa nin now had her in their grasp, their fingers tightening around her throat even as she thrashed and struggled.

Spots entered her vision as she registered the words being hissed into her ears.

"You damn Kyuubi Brat…you should have stayed away…I'm going to get you back for every one of those damned jutsu, and then I'm going to return the favor by _burning you alive!_ "

The voice had changed, now drawing out in a deeper his that spoke of male, and when Naru's eyes managed to open, she gazed into the blurry golden hues of slit pupilled eyes.

The Kusa Nin tightened his grip, shoving her further into the tree, causing another crater to form in the impression of her body.

Naru coughed up blood, her head slamming against the surface as her ears began to ring.

She heard her name being called, but she couldn't think straight.

Her chakra fluctuated, reaching out as she began to lose her grip on the hand cutting off her oxygen.

Fire chakra was building inside the Nin's lungs, assuring her that the nin intended to follow through with his threat.

More chakra built up nearby, the chakra defensive in nature. Sakura's green chakra was combating against a darker chakra, one she felt familiar with. The chakra was like that of the snake she had destroyed earlier, supporting her theory over summoning animals.

There was only one person besides Anko that Naru knew to be able to use snakes as a summoning animal.

"O-Orochim-maru…"

Naru managed to speak, her voice dropping lower as her chakra sight shattered.

The pressure slackened a fraction, a chuckle sounding in her ear along with warmth breath.

"So the old Man didn't raise such a _useless_ Jinchuuriki after all."

The word echoed throughout Naru's mind, along with the words following Naru's revelation.

The Fire chakra faded away as Orochimaru continued to whisper into her ear. "I'm going to enjoy taking the Uchiha from you…ripping him apart piece by piece before plucking those eyes from his sockets."

More words followed.

"An that other girl…she'd make a lovely little test subject, don't you think? So many serums to inject…"

Naru's body stiffened, her heart beating franticly, the oxygen deprivation making her hearing fade out before it returned momentarily, ringing as it caught another sentence.

"Then there's the old man…He's useless as well. I'll enjoy watching your face as I stab the old fool's heart."

Rage burned deep inside of Naru at the words that Orochimaru whispered into her ear.

The pain and humiliation, the burden and the hopelessness all bled into anger as Naru felt something _snap_.

Orochimaru wouldn't touch anyone else, he wouldn't live past _threatening her precious people_.

Red chakra blazed around her, a scream of shock and rage sounding from the previous Sannin as he was shoved away.

Burning chakra licked at her wounds, her eyes still shut tightly as her warm chakra became dark, hatred expanding over the area.

Her lungs filled with air, the bruising vanishing as she felt something tighten its hold around her body.

She shot forward, the area becoming clear despite her shut eyes, her chakra providing her all she needed.

Her fingers now represented claws, ones that ripped through the chakra summon threatening Sasuke and Sakura, before they rounded on the man staring at her from his spot after being shoved away from her.

Red chakra had outline Naru's body, growing across her body to form two lashing tails behind her while her hair was ripped from its confines to form two ears, the silver darkening to crimson.

The whisker marks on her cheeks were bleeding now, but the chakra burned away the blood quickly, along with the rest of her injuries.

Akihane faced Orochimaru, her eyes slowly opening, peeling away at the chakra-bound sight she had gained upon giving in to her anger.

Orochimaru gazed at her, his lips set in a thin line while his eyes were narrowed. No doubt, the man hadn't wanted to let her use her power.

Naru released the gravity seals on her legs and arms, her chakra tearing at the regular weights resting there. They dropped as she rushed toward Orochimaru.

The Sannin raised his arms to block, his golden hues meeting her red.

Maroon had become crimson, black pupils morphing into slits as a growl was lifted from Naru's throat.

"Don't ever threaten my precious people, you damn bastard!"

Naru's claws tore at the Sannin's arms, even as he backed away while trying to avoid the blows that the Jinchuuriki targeted him with.

The Sannin cursed inwardly, twisting away from a jab, only to be knocked away by a burning tail. His skin sizzled from where it had contacted the chakra, a pant leaving the man's lips as the animalistic Kunoichi launched at him again.

Perhaps threatening a protective Jinchuuriki with hurting those she cared about wasn't a good way to go about things. Yin was bound to be pissed at him for being so reckless.

I~~~~I

 **There yah go, cliffy!**

 **Normally don't do these notes, but felt like it this time.**

 **(1)- Minicha. This is Anko's nickname for Sasuke, a combination of 'Mini' and 'Uchiha.'**

 **(2)- Gate 12. This was a really crazy coincidence. I just chose this as Team Seven's Gate, but a day later when checking I decided to find the Cannon one. Turns out Gate Twelve was their actual gate…I didn't even know this!**

 **Omake-A Lost Uzumaki-Time Travel Parody**

In all of her life, Naru had never once been stuck in a situation she couldn't think her way out of.

Alright, there was the first kiss that was stolen from her, but that was different.

Naur had gone through war, death, and destruction.

The Uzumaki had faced hundreds, if not thousands of Nin, and yet here she stood, without a damn clue of what to do.

"I warned you about testing that seal, Aki."

Akihane huffed in annoyance at the male before her, hissing through her teeth.

"Tsch…"

Another hiss left her lips as the male rolled his eyes and wrapped her bloody leg.

"Troublesome Woman…"

The fond tone the man had taken, his brown eyes gazing into her maroon, brown locks falling in flat tresses over his head and down his shoulders, all of it made Akihane's cheeks heat up, her head turning to the side.

"Quiet…"

Off to the side, a cough and a throat being cleared was heard.

Both parties turned toward their guests, one sporting bright, white, spiky hair, while the other sported long brown hair.

"You two are just adorable!"

Senju Hashirama _cooed_ at the two, Akihane sighing and rubbing her temples, while the other brunette reached over to grasp the girl's shoulder with a gentle smirk.

"Don't be embarrassed Hime. We both know I will love you, whether you scare the living day lights out of me or not."

Tobirama glared at the male, his hand gripping tightly to his arm.

"I'd appreciate you not sweet talking my _Granddaughter_ in front of me, _Nara!_ "


	18. XVIII- Focusing Intent

_Perhaps threatening a protective Jinchuuriki with hurting those she cared about wasn't a good way to go about things. Yin was bound to be pissed at him for being so reckless._

I~~~~I

Yin was pissed.

He was beyond angry with the foolish Orochimaru for awakening the wrath of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, for bringing about that horrid chakra that brought back nightmares to Yin's mind.

Tenshi pushed through the trees like a blur, His fur lighting up in a streak of black flame as his paws barely brushed the surface of the tree limbs below them.

Heat mixed with hatred continued to spread throughout the Forest of Death, raising the hair on Yin's arms as he finally reached Orochimaru's position.

His eyes sharpened, and only a quick flash of an enraged child, spawning multiple clones and sending forth waves of wind typhoons, kept him from being caught.

"Tenshi, Twenty S, B."

Tenshi's muscles tensed, bunching as he was pushed back two or three meters.

The wolf landed in a crouch, Yin gazing forward with his sharpened eyes, his scar highlighted by the small patches of light shining through the dense canopy.

The spot before him was ridden with a dozen swirling whirlwinds, Orochimaru's gasp of pain heard clearly as the Sannin was caught in the middle. The winds, normally clear or white, were now red and burning. The corrosive chakra was mixing with the affinity. The source of such destruction caught Yin's gaze next, her narrowed eyes and deep red hair startling him for a moment.

Yin had forgotten just how much of an influence that _fool_ of a godson had given the Kyuubi.

First Kushina had to struggle with the Fox, and now her daughter, Senshi's little granddaughter. Minato honestly was _not_ Yin's favorite. That title went to the girl whose emotions were wavering before him, the girl who he could see being _burned_ from the inside out by her prisoner.

Yin's chakra flared in warning as the winds died down, his legs pushing away from Tenshi's hide, launching him forward. His feet hit the ground, his body pushing forward.

His fingers flipped through signs, a swirling inferno appearing beside him, taking on his features before solidifying. The clone spawned of a blaze in a manner none had managed before, barreled through the swirling winds. The original meeting up with the source of the destruction, palm outstretching.

All too late, Naru turned sharply toward Yin, shock rising on her features before pain replaced anything else.

Yin's palm hit her stomach, sending her back further, her legs tripping over themselves, sending her tumbling across the ground.

"A-Akihane!"

The shout alerted Yin to the other two Genin who had somehow become free of Orochimaru's summon. Yin didn't spare a glance to the _Uchiha_ , ignoring him in favor of walking forward. His hands twitched, drawing up the chakra he normally stored away. Pressure encased the air, much like with Kabuto, forcing the others to their knees while he strode toward the collapsed Jinchuuriki.

Naru's eyes lifted warily to him, her breathing halting against the force of his chakra as her red eyes deepened to maroon.

"Hey Furry-Ass, get the hell back in your cage."

Yin's words startled those watching him, Naru's red chakra flinching away from the strange man as he held up his gathered chakra.

Before Naru could regain her senses, a voice spoke up using her own mouth.

" **Who are you Meat Bag?!"** The voice was deep and guttural, normally terrifying against others who did not possess Yin's heavy chakra.

Of course, Yin only did what he always did in the face of those who annoy him. His lips twitched upward into a smile while his cold eyes slipped shut, a feral look cast over his supposedly harmless features, his scar seeming more prominent with ever tightening stretch of the tanned male's face.

"Oh, you know…A real damn Seal Master."

Yin's palm struck the young Uzumaki's gut, his chakra flowing through his fingers as a fierce fire burned across the seal. Naru's eyes widened and she let loose a scream of shock and pain, her eyes rolling back at the sheer pressure.

Yin focused on the seal, the pressure leaving the air completely as he felt sweat pass over his brow. The cloth of the girl's fishnet shirt began to burn away, leaving the loose fabric to hang over her stomach as the fresh kanji swirled against her Eight Trigrams Seal. Two more long stretches of interlocking kanji broke through the middle, twisting to the right slightly to cap over the other branches in the seal.

The interlocking kanji burned blue, settling against the girl's skin in a deep gray tone, unlike the black seal Yin had identified as Minato's.

Yin sighed, his eyes snapping open just in time to leap away from a sharp kick that smashed into the ground where he had been moments ago. Rising to his full height in that position was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy's Sharingan blazing with three tomo as he glared with a deep hatred at Yin.

For a moment Yin was a little confused, only for his brain to catch up, reminding him that Naru had made friends with the boy, and by doing so become one of the boy's most important people.

To Yin, who had watched many Uchiha fall victim to their insane love, this was both worrying, and yet a relief.

"Sorry Uchiha, but I have bigger things to worry about."

Yin dismissed the angry boy, turning toward his clone as it dropped down beside him.

Orochimaru was leaning against the clone, his eyes narrowed with distaste, his skin cut up quite a bit.

"We need to leave. The ANBU operatives are almost here…along with that little apprentice you had."

Yin told Orochimaru, watching as the Sannin turned his attention to the Uchiha.

"I suppose you are right. It was…an experience meeting your team, Sasuke-Kun. Perhaps, we can do it another time."

The Hebi Summoner's eyes sharpened, and in a blur of movement, his head stretched outward.

Sasuke stumbled, shocked as the head barreled into him, sharp fangs sinking into his neck.

"Argh!"

Sasuke grunted as he felt a searing chakra rush through his veins, his muscles turning to jelly as he collapsed forward.

He turned his head to the side as Orochimaru let him go, his blurred vision taking in the comatose body of his Akihane, just before he too joined her in oblivion.

Yin turned away from the spectacle, trying to tune out the noise of pain the boy had given as Tenshi bounded toward the two of them.

The Wolf kneeled, allowing Yin to pull himself onto his back, along with Orochimaru.

The Fire Clone dissolved into wisps, leaving ashes to sink to the ground, before Tenshi was once again surrounded by fire, launching away from the scene.

I~~~~I

Sakura felt frozen, from both fear and horror after witnessing Naru turn into some kind of monster, and then another opponent takes her down effortlessly, before finally, acting as the icing on we're-so-screwed cake, Sasuke got bit by the freaky woman-man-snake thing with a Kusa Headband.

Sakura's whole body already hurt, but the ache in her chest at seeing her teammates fall was much deeper than the ache in her no-doubt cracked or broken ribs.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…N-Naru?"

The Pinkett tried to get a response, wincing as she pushed herself to her feet.

A gasp left her lips when she felt a sharp pain down her back, but even then she did not waver, pushing herself toward her teammates.

It seemed that she was the only one functioning well enough to do something. In this case, it was getting the two idiots somewhere safe so that they weren't attacked while Sakura was the only defense. An injured defense wouldn't be giving them any points during this whole mess, she knew that.

It seemed that the stamina building exercises with the other sensei's would pay off in the long run.

I~~~~I

Hinata found the silence between her teammates soothing, despite the worry she held for Naru and Sasuke.

The Hyuuga Heiress was worried about the two after they had been bothered by the first exam, and the fact that not too long ago a pillar of fire had broken through the canopy nearby wasn't helping her worry.

Of course, Hinata kept her thoughts to herself, walking alongside her teammates through the underbrush nearing the middle of the forest.

"Oi, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru smells two teams up ahead…should we look?"

Hinata paused as Kiba spoke up, her mouth twisting into a line as she thought it through.

"What direction?"

The Hyuuga settled on her question, her pupilless eyes turning toward Kiba's gaze. The Inuzuka smirked and flushed slightly at the attention before he answered. "East. I'd say one or two kilometers."

Hinata nodded, and pulsing chakra to her eyes in the barest amount, she activated her Byakugan. The area around her lost its color, but everything became clearer. She stretched her gaze in the direction Kiba had stated, stretching her senses past the trees and foliage.

She stopped once her eyes came to the sight of a clearing, one that held six nin, three of them having a running chakra type she knew as Water from her training with Naru, the others soft but grainy, meaning earth and wind.

She bit her lip when she figured out that the teams were an Amegakure and Sunagakure team respectively. Already the heiress knew from Naru to stay away from the Sand Team, one with the Sand Siblings under the Jonin Baki if she remembered from the sorting at the beginning of the test correctly.

"It's the Sand Team and an Ame Team…I-I think we should avoid them. N-Naru-Chan told me that the small redhead on Team Baki was dangerous."

Hinata released her sight, the veins around her eyes relaxing as she pulled the chakra away from them.

Her head turned, her hair brushing against her ears as she looked to her teammates. Kiba looked a little put off and startled, while Shino seemed to be contemplating.

"I believe we should find someone else to take a scroll from…It'd be unwise to face a team we know we can't take down."

Relief flooded Hinata's features at Shino's proclamation, her lips tilting into a thankful smile as Kiba huffed in annoyance.

"Geeze, you guys are a bunch of pansies. So what if Naru says that the guy is dangerous. We can take anyone down. She's too used to being stuck with that asshole Sasuke and the idiot Sakura."

Kiba scowled, Hinata frowning at Kiba's blatant disrespect. While it was true Hinata didn't like Sakura, hell part of her even loathed the girl for being on _her_ team, she wasn't quick to judge. After spending those months with the others of Team Seven, Sakura no doubt had grown. Naru wouldn't stand for a weak teammate, especially with Sasuke being at her side. Naru would force the girl, whether through words or actions, to better her skills.

"Kiba-Kun, please don't make such accusations when you have yet to test your abilities against either of them. Naru-Chan is a very strong Kunoichi, Sasuke-San an even stronger Ninja. Sakura may not be the best, but I know that she did not slack during training. You, however, lazed around and barely tried despite several Senseis trying to help you get better. Do not speak again unless you have a logical point to be made."

Hinata snapped at her teammate, her chest constricting as a bad feeling entered her gut.

Kiba's mouth dropped open while he stared at her in utter shock. Shino was the same way, though he hid it better.

As Hinata turned the opposite direction to the two teams fighting behind her, she felt a heat pass over her. Her eyes widened in shock and she whirled around in time to see a large explosion light up the entire forest. Malice rose along with the flames, choking at her as she forced chakra into her eyes.

She gazed toward the destruction, having enough time to find Team Seven and watch Naru get handled by the Kusa Shinobi Hinata recognized from the start of the Exam before her feet were forcing her forward.

"N-Naru!"

Her voice caught in her throat, chakra flowing through her limbs as she launched into the air, landing on a branch before pushing forward.

Shouts called after her before two others joined her.

Shino jumped to her right, Kiba at her left. Kiba's eyes were narrowed on her as he questioned her sudden movement. "Woah, Hinata, what's wrong, what was the source of that light?!"

Hinata bit her lip, replying with a strained tone.

"I-It's Team Seven, they are in trouble."

I~~~~I

Akihane gazed up at the dripping ceiling of her mindscape, her eyes fluttering as a drop of water fell again her eyelashes.

A searing pain had driven through her stomach, the burn still present even as her glassy eyes gazed upward.

Before her, writhing against the swirling shadows of interconnecting chakra, the Kyuubi No Kitsune roared.

The Nine-Tailed Beast thrashed about, snarling while all his tails slammed into the ground, his jaws snapping at the shadows pushing him to the floor.

The mighty Kitsune was swiftly struck across the back, more tendrils sprouting from two sharp points glowing in blue on the floor.

" **I will snap that Meat Bag's head from his shoulders the next time I see him! His blood will spill around me as I tear his insides apart, burning his intestines as liquid heat sears his veins!"**

Naru blinked at the ceiling again, tilting her head oddly to the side as her gaze cleared a bit. She sighed heavily, pain causing her to twitch as she bit her lip.

"Please s-shut up…My head hurts enough…"

The normally polite girl muttered sourly at the beast she happened to contain, her arm tossing itself over her eyes as another drop fell. Cool fingers pressed against her eye-lids as the blonde shut her eyes, her white hair spread out in the water below her.

" **This is all your fault, Human!"**

The Nine-Tails shouted at Akihane, stomping viciously before being dragged back down to his stomach. The shadows tightened, forming closer and stronger links of a chain. The chain pulled, drawing a sharp sound from the Biju.

Naru opened her eyes slowly, angling her head to look over at the bound Kitsune. "Struggling only seems to make it worse…"

Naru commented idly, her face impassive even as the Kitsune snapped at her again.

" **GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!** "

Sighing, Naru turned to look at the side, her hand falling into the water with a splash as she sunk back into her thoughts.

"Who would have thought you'd be a testy individual… Kaa-San must have been incredibly patient to deal with you for so long…same with Oba-San…"

The Blonde muttered against the water, her vision darkening as the yelling beast's voice turned to white noise.

Akihane allowed her eyes to fall shut, breathing out heavily as she felt the darkness consume her.

The Kyuubi only snarled as the shadows binding him surrounded his Jinchuuriki, cocooning her.

I~~~~I

Sakura leaned back against a wall of bark, breathing heavily as she gazed at her downed teammates. Naru lay next to Sasuke, the girl's features impassive. Sasuke was sweating, his face twisted while his skin was flushed with feverish heat.

The two were complete opposites, what with Naru's snowy hair, Sasuke's dark raven locks, the calm appearance and the flustered one, and also their general attire.

Both wore black, but Sasuke's was plain while Naru had personal touches decorating her form, the Uzumaki markings standing out proudly on her coated shoulders.

Sakura glanced down at her hand, gazing at the glowing chakra shimmering around her palm. She hadn't had much time to work on her technique, having only been taught the very basics or Iryo Ninjutsu in her short time with the other girls under Kurenai.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back while biting down on her headband that she had untied for this purpose, tears seeping out the corners of her eyes as the ninjutsu began to slowly do its work.

The other's had mostly been healed already, her chakra levels depleting rather quickly despite her control thanks to the amount of pain all of them had been put through. Sasuke had the worst injuries, and the poisonous chakra circulating through his system made it hard for Sakura to do anything with her mediocre knowledge.

Naru passing out had to be the worst thing to happen by far, however. Sakura simply couldn't deny that Naru was the better healer in their group, Hinata being the best out of all the Rookies.

Sakura opened her eyes as she finished, removing her headband as she breathed in and out. Her chest heaved, but slowly she regained control of herself. Her eyes glanced to the side, taking in her two teammates.

She paused when she saw Naru curl up, her lips parting as her face began to contort.

A gasp left the Uzumaki's lips as she whimpered in pain, her hands tightening around her chest as she dug her nails into the fabric of her jacket.

Sakura rushed over, swiftly unzipping the jacket, pulling the flailing limbs from the clothing slowly as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Her breath caught in her throat upon seeing the fishnet below, blue lines glowing beneath the fabric, decorating Naru's body in seals.

Sakura's eyes scanned the girl with concealed worry, spotting the source rather quickly.

On Naru's stomach, the part of her shirt that had burned off, two pointed swirls glowed, the seals stretching out from the sources.

"W-What is this…A-A parasitic Seal?"

Sakura murmured, her gaze flitting over Akihane as she whimpered again, twisting and gripping tightly to her arms, her body shaking in pain.

Green eyes glowed with worry as the pinkett began channeling chakra, reaching out with her green hand. She froze as she leaned over Naru, her chakra picking up three signatures outside.

Her body slowly turned, her head swiveling to look at the bushes were the enemies resided, before Sakura quickly retracted her hand and turned, grabbing the bucket of water off to the side. It appeared helping Naru would have to wait.

I~~~~I

"This is so Troublesome…"

Annoyance dripped from the lips of a brunette male, hands pulling at the ninja wire wrapping around the clearing.

Brown eyes dashed across the wrecked landscape, ignoring the blood that dotted certain areas.

The other hand hung at Shikamaru's side, grasping a dark brown scroll.

"Ino better not be slacking…I really hate this exam. I just wanted to relax, but instead, I have to find a stupid scroll…worse yet I have to grab it from one of these troublesome teams."

The Nara sighed heavily, reaching back to drop the scroll into his Kunai pouch as he yawned.

"Oh well…I hope the others are doing better than we are…"

The Nara turned away from the scene, walking toward the shadowed forest.

Lying there on the ground behind him were three genin. Two were tied tightly with ninja wire, knocked unconscious and bleeding quite a bit.

The third Nin was shaking, his mouth moving despite no sound coming forth. The Genin clutched a kunai tightly in his grasp, his mind housing one thought.

' _Konoha is Insane…_ '

I~~~~I

"Hmm…Neji and Lee said we might have better luck this way, but honestly all I see in trees and more trees…No action at all."

Huffing, TenTen looked out over her section of the forest from a large branch. Her vantage point gave her quite the distance to view, and what with the whole explosions happening in the opposite direction, she figured that not having some action might just be a good thing.

Of course, the Bukijutsu expert still enjoyed a good fight just as much as her other teammates, and since they were just waiting around for more teams to come by so they could move on, she wanted something to pass the time.

Her head tilted and she sighed heavily, leaning back on her tree as she huffed.

"Lee got the best side…Geez, running straight toward the explosions going on. Why did I choose paper?"

Tenten gazed at her hands in a forlorn manner, before she straightened and pushed off her branch, rushing off into the forest once more.

I~~~~I

Hinata's gazed sharpened as she saw birds rising from the trees, rushing past the branches frantically. Ahead there were sounds of metal clanging, and when Hinata focused her eyes on the spot she heard the noise coming from, she spotted something that made her heart sink.

The Hyuuga Heiress' breath caught in her throat in a tight knot as she looked at the lone member of Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, as she battled three opponents.

Her eyes darkened, Hinata's lips moving as she shouted to her teammates.

"It's Sakura, she's in trouble…I don't see Sasuke-San or Naru-Chan. Get ready for a fight!"

I~~~~I

Sakura twisted to dodge a kunai sent by the twisted Kunai after her face, her gravity shifting to her hands as she flipped over the other two members. She landed roughly, biting her lip as pain shot up her ankles in sparks.

Her hands flicked, kunai flying in rows of three at the opponents.

Sakura's fingers skimmed over the seals in her back pocket, grasping a tag she recognized as a sealing tag.

She had only a few more, which meant she'd have to use this one wisely.

Another Kunai was dodged with a tilt of her head, setting Sakura's sights on the Kunoichi who was now shouting at her.

"Come get me you little pansy, or are you too scared to face a _real_ Kunoichi!?"

Sakura's jaw set, her eyes burning with green fire as she channeled chakra into her legs.

The burst of energy had the seals drawn across her ankles deactivating, the extra weight of five pounds depleting drastically.

With a burst of speed, Sakura slid under the bandaged male who seemed to be the leader of the three sound nin, her sandaled feet kicking up dust in the eyes of the other, much stupider male, before she used her hand to push herself upward.

The Kunoichi shouted as Sakura dragged her kunai around, tossing it as she twisted her body to the side.

The point struck beside the girl's face, a smirk dragging over Sakura's lips despite the smile taking over the enemy's lips.

"You missed-"

The Kunoichi began as a taunt, only to freeze as Sakura rapidly shot Shuriken at her.

The trap was set, now Sakura just had to focus. It seemed that the Kunoichi hadn't noticed the 'faulty' tag yet, which meant that Sakura would be able to pull off her initial plan.

Now then, all she had to do was figure out whether water tags or lightning tags would be best against the three nin who had underestimated her.

Of course, the idiot boy thought that he could use his wind chakra to create sound waves and rupture her eardrums, but then brag to her after using it only barely. Sakura had made quick work of applying a healthy amount of earth chakra to her ears, providing a cushion that blocked the thin waves of chakra sent in her direction.

The look of surprise the idiot boy and his teammates had given her was worth the exhaustion she felt at doing such a thing.

Now, Sakura was working on the barest amount of chakra, managing quite well despite being outnumbered. She supposed it had more to do with outmatching the older nin, despite their experience. Unlike the three Oto Nin, however, Sakura had trained for a good while on her own and with others the past week in an effort to challenge the infuriating Naru. They honestly didn't scare her.

Sakura grunted as she was struck and sent flying back, her chest heaving as she landed in a crouch in front of the tree's entrance, guarding her resting teammates even as the three enemies pressed closer.

Alright, so she was having more trouble than she'd like to admit, but she wouldn't allow any of the idiots through. Naru and Sasuke were her teammates, her responsibility. Sakura would defend them, even if it cost her all she was, even if in the end, all she did was fall to the ground taking her last breath.

Sakura took Kakashi's teachings to heart, even if Naru was a prick and Sasuke could grate on her sometimes. They were hers to knock sense into dam nit, she wouldn't let these second class nin attack her teammates-

The inner rant was swiftly cut off by a rather eccentric shout.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

The ground exploded into a shower of earth, Sakura's eyes widening as they emerald gaze took in the green-clothed male slamming his foot into the chest of Nin-Baka Number Two.

Relief settled in Sakura's shoulders, her body collapsing forward as she breathed out heavily.

"Lee…You have no idea how glad I am you came…"

Sakura whispered, a smile crossing her lips as her eyes shut, hiding the glistening orbs.

A flash of teeth followed her admission, along with a thumb up and a rather good guy looking pose.

"I promise to always protect you, Sakura-San!"

I~~~~I

Brown eyes swept over the area, a muttered curse leaving chapped lips as a tanned hand swept across a set of spiky, but contained, locks.

"What the hell happened here…"

Shikamaru muttered as he gazed at the aftermath of a large scale battle, the same battle no doubt being responsible for the two explosions that had wracked the forest earlier.

"Genin couldn't have caused this…" The Nara muttered, his eyes accessing the large burn marks and the broken branches decorating the landscape. A human looking crater was formed in a tree, along with lashing chakra marks looking like tails.

Shikamaru walked forward, his form kneeling before one of the gashes scarring the land, his fingers trailing the mark.

His eyes darkened as he found dark red dirt, the smell of burnt metal filling his nose. Once more his gaze shifted across the ground, before finding something that was rather out of place in the brown and black landscape.

The Brunette reached, pulling the soiled piece of white thread, dread settling in his chest as he took in the familiar strand.

"Akihane…Oh, you Troublesome Woman…"

The Nara hissed, rising to his feet as his eyes raced over the area, trying to find any clues that would lead him to where the Team had retreated to. Knowing the Uzumaki, even as little as he seemed to, Shikamaru knew that whatever happened to cause Naru to released _that thing_ from Wave, it must have been horrible. No doubt, Team Seven was still in trouble, and even if they weren't Shikamaru couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of not helping anyways, of not making absolutely sure that Akihane, _selfless, considerate, kind,_ _ **fearful**_ NaruAkihane was completely okay.

The night spent watching the shadows in the night had nothing to do with Shikamaru's worry, the gently smiles the girl traded with him or the light smirks having nothing to do with the fear creeping past his senses.

I~~~~I

Sakura pulled herself together, huffing as she rose once more. Lee had backed up to her side, his body settled in his familiar stance as his large black eyes glanced back at her with worry.

"Sakura-San, you should rest. I can handle these three."

Sakura chuckled, reaching to place her hands around the male's head.

Lee froze, shocks racing across his spine as he felt chakra build around his skull. He sucked in a breath at the warm feeling, his chest tight as he felt Sakura's body fall against his back.

"T-There…The I-Idiot with the black hair has this weird Jutsu…He destroys your eardrums with sound. I made sure you couldn't be targeted with it…Sadly that's about all the chakra I have left."

Sakura chuckled heavily, leaning up to whisper into Lee's ear.

The male's eyes widened, before he nodded sharply, turning to catch Sakura as she slipped forward. The Konoha Genin settled the pinkette against the large root jutting from the tree Sakura had claimed for her team before he pulled away and faced the others.

The three had shared glances at Sakura's words and now wondered what else the pinkette had told him.

"You attacked my allies with the intent to harm…I will not let you leave here intact!"

Lee shouted at the three, his eyes hardening as he darted forward at them.

Sakura's eyes rested on the male, a sly smile working onto her lips.

Her hands twitched, chakra thrumming beneath her fingertips.

Lying had to be one of the best parts about being a ninja, especially when people believed you.

Now all Sakura had to do was wait for the idiots to attack, and then Lee and she would take two of them out in one swoop. This had to be one of her favorite plans yet.

Her eyes fell shut as she thought about the words whispered to Lee.

Silently, unheard of by the others that had met in the middle of the field, Sakura chuckled ruthlessly.

I~~~~I

 **Gotta say I enjoyed this chapter. Part of it may have hints of emotion since I had a bit of a break involving friends and emotions and what not…But all is good. Earlier this week I had a bit more trouble, but my writing doesn't seem to be affected in the slightest.**


	19. XIX- Focusing Secrets

_I~~~~I_

 _Sakura leaned closer, her lips brushing against Lee's hair as she spoke slowly._

" _I have chakra. Follow along. Tag, tree, seals chakra. Will activate. Keep busy."_

 _Sakura's words were swiftly registered by her fellow Konoha Shinobi, the Senior Genin inwardly cheering at the smarts of his comrade._

I~~~~I

Naru felt pain surrounding her, icy cool tendrils dragging against her skin as she gasped. The seal had spread across her body, sapping at the negative chakra in her coils belonging to the Kyuubi. It was an odd feeling, what with the chakra being replaced with the icy cool chakra that no doubt belonged to the man she had attacked earlier, the _rea_ _l_ Sealmaster.

Yin, if Naru remembered correctly. Orochimaru had called the man Yin. The name was strange, but then again it might not have been for the Uzumaki, who strangely believed in balance over power. It was the reason seals had rules and boundaries, and why certain techniques like the Flying Thunder God had limits. Without limits, the seals did not have a balance, and that was the gravest mistake an Uzumaki, or any seal master, could make.

A moment of blanket thoughts had Naru turning her attention to the structure of the ice seal, her mind cataloging what its purpose was. Her mind was fogging, no doubt a counter affect from the seal, and she felt strangely heavy. Her senses were enhanced, but her emotions dulled.

Peace spread through her as she breathed out mist, her eyes focusing on the area above her.

For a moment, she thought it was strange that the sewer now not only had bark and twisting vines, but a male raven dressed in bandages and gray camo leaning over her.

Her emotions were strangely mute, no longer pressing at her mind insistently.

The odd occurrence was discarded as Naru remembered the male Ninja holding a Kunai, straddling her waist. Something snapped and Naru's mind kicked into gear.

Swiftly, Naru's hand outstretched and slammed into the nose of her attacker as her chakra twisted. Wind swirled inside her palms as she blew outward, wordlessly summoning a thin but powerful gale that slammed the male into the wall of the area the Jinchuuriki found herself inside.

Her eyes shifted around, ignoring the groaning body before her as she spotted the area beside her where another unconscious person had obviously been.

Corrosive chakra burned at her senses like a supernova, her eyes dilating as she took in the contaminated presence of Sasuke's chakra.

Naru felt rage bubble deep inside of her chest, but the emotion was swiftly dampened. A cool feeling took over and left Naru with the ability to think clearer, her body rising as she pushed for the entrance to her little abode.

Behind her, she could hear shuffling, the male who she had attacked trying to rise. The Uzumaki paid no head to the man and instead gazed at the carnage laid out before her.

A familiar brunette crouched beside a pinkette, one with strangely short hair and a very tattered appearance. They were both looking at the rising malevolence that had most of Naru's attention in the next moment.

Maroon eyes sparkled like a fine wine, the depth in them hiding Akihane's emotions as she rushed toward the raven currently slamming his foot into a woman's back.

"S-Sasuke, stop!"

A shout spurred Naru to move faster, her figure blurring as her hand shot out to grab the pale, thin wrist of her longtime friend. The Uzumaki barely stopped the kunai in Sasuke's grasp from bringing harm to the girl below him. Her gaze met the Uchiha's in a blur of white.

Sasuke's face was half covered in black tribal-like markings that had a purple tint to them. Rage, anger, sadness, and pain seemed to leak out of the glowing marks.

Naru forced herself to take a shuddering breath as she gripped tighter to Sasuke's wrist, the two of them silently conversing through their eyes alone. The area around them dropped to mute silence. The seal on Naru's stomach pulsed slightly and the sudden action had her gut sinking as the markings decorating Sasuke's body began to pull toward her.

Sasuke remained frozen, his glazed eyes gaining back their normal hue as he stared at her. Shock replaced the cruel shine in his eye, along with deeply rooted worry. Both emotions showed as he tried to speak and stop her from taking in the emotions.

Naru smiled gently at Sasuke, already knowing that she wouldn't be awake too much longer.

Her gaze shifted to the two boys helping up her other team member, Sakura.

Shikamaru and Lee, two people whom she now felt she could trust.

Her head inclined to them, a breathless gasp leaving her lips as she felt the seal _pull_ at her chakra along with the emotions now flowing in purple markings up her arm.

"T-Thank you…T-Take care…Of them please…"

Akihane gave the three a gentle and sad smile as the chakra she had recovered was promptly dragged along with her back under the control of the seal.

Cold ice-like seals twisted over her body and caged the other markings. Naru's legs gave out from beneath her, sending her face-first to the ground.

Sasuke remained standing as she slipped past him, shaking as he remembered the look of utter peace crossing Naru's face as she simply accepted the darkness he had embraced, not showing an ounce of the pain he had felt when accepting it.

I~~~~I

 _Shikamaru cursed as he dropped into the battle, moving his hand to his kunai pouch just in time to bring it around and block a blow aimed at a familiar pink haired Kunoichi._

" _Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, enjoying the shock that had flashed over the face of his enemy; Sound Nin._

 _Of course, it had to be the weird village that he would end up helping them against. Shikamaru supposed that not getting attacked by the Suna Team was still a good deal, but all in all, he wished that this hadn't had to happen period._

" _S-Shikamaru!"_

 _Sakura shouted, just as surprised by his sudden appearance as the enemy. Shikamaru's lips twitched, his eyes flitting back as he tried to locate Akihane and Sasuke._

" _Sakura, where's the others?"_

 _Shikamaru called out, figuring that all three Sound Nin must already know and it wouldn't hurt to get more info._

" _Naru is out and so is Sasuke…" Sakura answered the Nara, straightening as her hand gripped a kunai._

" _YOSH! We shall both defend Sakura-San and Akihane-San!"_

 _A sudden proclamation came from above, the three shinobi scattering as a leg landed beside Shikamaru, kicking up a bit of dust._

 _Shikamaru raised a brow at the arrival of Lee, wondering how long he had been there._

" _I arrived just a bit ago…Sakura-San and I have kept the three of them away from Akihane-San and Sasuke while they rested."_

 _Shikamaru received a reply to his unspoken question, a mutter leaving his lips again as Lee straightened into a stance._

" _I see…Alright, let's get this over with then, Troublesome."_

I~~~~I

Shikamaru shot forward, managing to grab Akihane before she hit the ground, Lee reaching to grab Sasuke as he dropped right after her.

The boy's eyes had remained open even after the strange purple chakra had left his body. Naru's own body lolled against Nara's side.

Shikamaru paused to look down at the girl he had grown attached to after everything that had happened, shaking his head while pulling her closer.

Despite her small stature, Shikamaru doubted that Akihane was supposed to be this slim, weighing less than a training dummy. Ivory blades of hair caressed his arm while small hands pressed at his chest lightly.

"You are far too troublesome Akihane…"

Shikamaru murmured to the silent blonde, ignoring the twinge in his chest when he didn't get a now familiar reply of 'I suppose', 'So you believe' or the rarer, 'Tch.'

"Is she okay?"

A quiet voice spoke to Shikamaru from behind, redirecting his gaze to the girl who's short locks hung over her shoulders in choppy lengths.

Shikamaru took in the gentle breathing leaving Naru's lips, as well as the bitter smile on her face, before replying with, "She'll be okay. I bet she finally exhausted herself."

Sakura smiled gently at the inside joke, knowing how surprised everyone had been when Akihane had managed to stay standing against the other Jonin longer than them all, despite using higher ranking jutsu and having more enemies. Akihane was not so much better than them, but her, Sasuke, and Hinata all excelled where everyone else was just beginning.

To think that for once, Naru was out before the others. Such an occurrence was but laughable and worrying, but Sakura settled on simply smiling as she watched Shikamaru gaze at Akihane, keeping track of her vitals and her body language to keep her comfortable.

Off to the side, diverting Sakura's attention, Lee was walking over with Sasuke leaning on his shoulder, the male blinking at them, his eyes diverting sharply to Naru.

Shikamaru took note of the guilt building in the Uchiha's gaze, accompanied by a loathing for himself.

"She's fine Uchiha. You didn't hurt her."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, his teeth grinding as he glared at the Nara.

No reply was given to the comment, Shikamaru taking it as acceptable as he blew out against several of his spiky bangs.

"Let's move from here before you both pass out. Lee, are you okay with helping me get them situated?"

Shikamaru took charge, directing the question to the large browed boy who grinned and held his hand out in a thumbs up at the Nara Heir.

"Yosh! I promised Gai-Sensei to be there when the other teams were in need!"

Shikamaru nodded at the eccentric Genin, glancing to Sakura to make sure the short haired pinkette was following.

Her unevenly cut locks reminded him of the struggle from before.

I~~~~I

 _Sakura ducked under a volley of Kunai, her body twisting as she flipped over another array and landed on her heels._

 _Off to the side, Shikamaru and Lee were fighting the apparent leader, leaving the Kunoichi to fight Sakura while the idiot had apparently taken off to attack Sasuke._

 _Sakura glanced toward the tree behind Kin Tsuchi, the Kunoichi of Otogakure that she was facing, her fingers twitching as she grasped more kunai._

 _Sakura only needed to get close enough to throw a kunai right beside her first one, the wire attached to it than allowing her to use it as a chakra current._

 _Actually getting a hit in when the stupid Kunoichi seemed bound and determined to keep her far away was quite hard, however._

" _Sakura-San!"_

 _A call from Lee came several meters away, warning Sakura in time to block a blow from behind dealt by the idiot of the Oto Team._

 _The Idiot grinned at her with malice, shoving her backward and off her feet._

 _A brutal strike from behind sent the Konoha Kunoichi to her knees, a hand reaching out to tug sharply at her long hair._

 _Sakura's grass green eyes opened wide while she screamed outward, a sick chuckle resonating from the raven behind her who had finally caught her._

" _What do you know…"_

 _Kin Tsuchi leaned closer to Sakura's ear as the girl struggled to be released, her hands dropping after a few seconds of the futile effort._

" _You truly are just a worthless sack of shit."_

 _Shikamaru could clearly see the events, but the head of the group, Dosu, kept him from helping out his fellow Nin._

 _The Nara watched as Kin's comments struck deeply into Sakura's mind, forcing her to bow her head and close in on herself._

 _The Brunette remembered Akihane telling him that Sakura needed to be pushed, and only when she was would she truly realize her potential. It was only after Sakura was broken, Akihane had said, that the Haruno would be able to get stronger._

 _Shikamaru still didn't believe that the words stabbing at the young girl were the right way for such a thing to happen. The girl had tried, even if it wasn't enough, she had worked through her weaknesses and protected her fellow nin._

 _Should Shikamaru get a crack at that Oto Kunoichi, he would make her pay._

 _Of course, that line of thought continued, even after Sakura's hand whipped around, kunai in hand, slicing through her pink locks. Kin had let go in shock, backing away as Sakura narrowed her gaze on her, hatred bearing down on the foolish woman._

 _Lee managed to Ax Kick Dosu, allowing Shikamaru to run toward Sakura._

 _It was then that true anger spread over them all, purple lighting up the sky._

 _I~~~~I_

Shikamaru gazed at the sleeping females of Team Seven, one of them curled tightly into herself, the other resting peacefully still.

Naru was quite the sight when she was asleep, her hair splayed out when not confined to its tail, her cheeks puffed slightly. Now that the girl didn't have that healthy waking flush on her features, Shikamaru could easily define the whisker marks etched into the skin. The scars, as Shikamaru could only offer that up as an explanation when Naru seemed to have flawless skin, looked very light, almost faded, upon her cheeks.

The first time the Nara had seen them was back when Akihane had visited Rikumaru, but recently he had seen them more often. The marks were nothing more than small white lines when Naur was younger, blending with her lighter complexion fairly well. Ever since the Wave Mission, however, Shikamaru found the marks had darkened considerably. If they continued, sooner or later others would take notice of Naru's strange but rather exotic features.

Already, Akihane had the features of an albino, as well as her mood-changing eyes and her super healing abilities coupled with her insane stamina. The Heir found Naru to be the definition of an odd but equally amazing mystery.

"Shikamaru."

Said ninja turned his gaze to the other Genin crouched at Naru's side, his hand tangled with the curled Uzumaki's.

Onyx met rich brown, the two staring in silence before Sasuke continued to speak, his eyes drifting back down to Akihane.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Akihane."

The accusation had an undertone, one that normally would frighten Shikamaru if it weren't for the fact he had already gotten worse threats from Kakashi over his closeness with Naru.

"Honestly the Troublesome Uzumaki had dragged me along with her. She enjoys her visits with the deer at our compound and she also enjoys sparring and cloud watching with me."

Sasuke's lips twisted into a scowl, his eyes darkening as he took in the information he hadn't wanted to hear.

"Why though…Why with you? She has Hyuuga and I. What happened to make you two get so close?"

An accusatory gaze was shot at Shikamaru by the Uchiha, drawing a heavy sigh from the target.

"I don't know. I guess we just started talking after our joint mission. Asuma-Sensei had us pair up a lot and I went to get her after she ran off…"

Shikamaru paused when he thought about finding Naru that day. The Uzumaki had been crouched before a grave with the Nidaime's name carved into it, along with another grave beside his with the name " _Namikaze Michiki_ " inscribed on the front.

The girl had looked so lost as she gazed at the graves, at the name Shikamaru swore was a lie and the other that gave him a sinking feeling.

Namikaze, the last name of the Yondaime, Senju Tobirama, the name of the Nidaime; Akihane had seen the same thing he did, and when he tried to question her she _begged_ him, even if it was a simple question her tone was that of a willing person, to say nothing, before she told the Sandaime.

Shikamaru gathered that Akihane's rather relieved yet still quite shaken take throughout the exams spoke of her telling the Sandaime.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru as he went through his thoughts, trying to catch something that would tell him why Naru had been drifting to someone else for help despite him and even that damned Hyuuga being there for her.

"What is it Nara?"

Sasuke demanded of his fellow Genin Heir, earning himself another sigh.

Shikamaru replied with, "It's not my place to tell you, Uchiha. If Akihane wants to tell you she can."

Sasuke's sharp retort shocked Shikamaru soon after he spoke. "I already know she found the Nidaime's grave. I know about her relation to him and to the Yondaime. You know no more than I do."

Their eyes met, Brown narrowed at the sharpened black.

I~~~~I

Gentle warmth pressed at Naru's cheek, a soft breeze passing over her head as her bangs floated across her forehead protector.

The Uzumaki felt hands at her thighs, gripping gently while her arms were wrapped around something.

Harsh tones broke her peace, drawing her lavender gaze to the waking world.

Blonde hair caught the Uzumaki's gaze first, before red hair and black mingled.

Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and a silver-haired Genin stood around Naru and the person carrying her.

"Shh, you're gonna wake Akihane-"

Sakura tried to quiet down a rather angry Ino who was ranting at Shikamaru, the male holding Akihane.

Aki sighed, gently tapping Shikamaru's shoulder as she regained control of her limbs. "Too late, Sakura." Shikamaru-San, could you let me down?"

Shikamaru sighed at the Uzumaki, helping her off his back while ignoring the stunned Ino that was pointing at them with an accusatory finger.

"W-Why did you help them!? I mean Sasuke-Kun and Forehead I can kinda get…But Naru too?!"

Akihane glanced to the side at Ino as she took in those around her.

The silver haired male was an older Konoha Nin it seemed, while the others were some of the Rookie Teams. Sasuke stood beside Sakura and Hinata, Kiba and Shino standing beside the worried Hyuuga Heiress while Choji remained behind Ino.

"Hinata-Hime, when did you arrive?"

Akihane's head tilted to the side as she walked passed Ino, ignoring her fellow blonde in favor of greeting the other Genin.

Hinata rushed forward from beside Sasuke, reaching and dragging a shocked Uzumaki Heiress into her grasp while a relieved Uchiha stepped beside them, standing close.

"Why must you worry me like that Naru-Chan!? W-When we got there Shikamaru h-had you slung over his shoulder and S-Sasuke was limping against Lee-San…"

Akihane gazed at her worried friend as the lavender female continued to question her, silently berating herself for making the girl worry as her arms tugged the Heiress close.

"Sorry Hinata…" Akihane leaned down to whisper quietly into Hinata's ear, closing her eyes as she accepted the hug.

One hand reached around Hinata, grasping at Sasuke's sleeve as the Uchiha turned away.

A faint flicker of chakra, one that Naru was surprised to feel, showed that Sasuke hadn't expected her to include him.

"W-What the hell! Don't just-"

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's shoulder as the blonde was about to rant once more, shaking his head when she looked back at him.

Once more, Wave seemed to repeat itself. Silence descended, the scene watched carefully by the silver-haired elder that had taken to helping the rookies sometime prior to the whole ordeal.

Once the rest of Team Ten had arrived, Team Eight appearing before he had, while Lee had left when Team Eight arrived, the whole convoy had stopped to catch the others up. Akihane waking up had stopped a lot of arguing, and for that the Silver Genin was glad, if not surprised.

Adjusting his glasses, Yakushi Kabuto stared at the Genin tightly crowded together, a smirk flickering over his lips.

' _Orochimaru-Sama will be pleased to hear about this._ '

I~~~~I

Teams Seven, Ten, and Eight all arrived at the middle building at the same time. Upon arrival they split into different groups, leaving Team Seven alone.

"I forgot to ask earlier…but when did you guys get the Heaven Scroll?"

Akihane glanced over to her two teammates, Sasuke sighing and looking to the side.

"Well we had an extra because the Oto Nin gave us their Earth Scroll, so when Lee left after finding that out, he gave us his extra Heaven and took our Earth."

Akihane glanced at Sakura after she had spoken, nodding in approval.

"Well done. I'm glad. I doubt I can do too much in the ways of helping…We have only two more days left and I want to spend them resting and getting back up to speed after that battle, you guys should too."

Sakura blushed a bit at the praise, sighing at the next few words as she nodded in agreement.

Sasuke only grunted in reply as the three stepped forward.

On the front of their section read the number Twelve.

All three Genin shared oks, before Sakura and Akihane stepped up onto the podium from each of Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke watched them place the scrolls down, watching them just before they opened them up.

Both Kunoichi jumped back to their positions beside the Uchiha, each holding Kunai just in case.

Smoke rose up, Naru's brows furrowing as she felt a bit of a jumble of signatures.

Finally, two people became noticeable, one sporting obnoxious silver spikes and the other sporting ruffled brown hair torn from it's normal ponytail.

"Iruka-Sensei!"

Akihane spoke up in shock, her eyes widening. At Iruka's side, Kakashi waved at them.

"Yo, my cute little Genin."

The Jonin gave the three an eye smile, only to sweat drop when Akihane bolted past him and slammed right into Iruka.

The Chunin gasped in surprise, shocked at the outright show of affection as he took note of the pale haired Genin taking him in with a shuddering breath.

"S-Sorry Sensei…j-just didn't know if I'd see you or t-the others again…"

Akihane murmured softly to the Chunin Instructor, causing him to go still.

For Akihane to believe she might not see Raidou, Genma, Iwashi, the others and himself again meant something had indeed happened to them all. Worry settled in Iruka's chest, but he pushed it aside in favor of tugging the girl hugging him closer.

"You made it thought Aki…Also you have no idea how long it took for me to get in the position to tag along and greet you guys. They nearly beat me just to see you after hearing about the battle."

Akihane glanced up at Iruka and smiled softly at the thought of her 'brothers' fighting to see her after the Hokage informed each one about Orochimaru's attack on the forest.

"Yes, I bet it was hard."

The other three watched the two awkwardly, Kakashi's eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of 'them' and 'they'. Akihane was quite vague when she wanted to be, but she seemed even more so when mentioning these mysterious people who cared for her, Iruka apparently being part of the little group.

Sasuke stepped forward suddenly, looking to Iruka and his friend. "Can we head in? Akihane was out for two and a half days, and she still hasn't recovered completely. Sakura also needs medical attention, she-" Sasuke cut himself off, freewxing as he thought of the horrifying moment when Sakura was _falling_ , _so close to the ground, not going to make it._

Akihane pulled away from Iruka, her hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder while Sakura placed a hand at the male's back.

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath, Sakura glancing to the two elder nin.

"I cracked my ribs. Sasuke-Kun was also out for about half a day and needs a checkup. Akihane is mostly healed but she was hit by the enemy with this weird jutsu…Same with Sasuke."

Kakashi's head swiveled between the Uchiha and Uzumaki, his stance straightening as he became serious.

"What happened?"

The authoritative tone drew words from Akihane's lips before she could stop them. "Orochimaru of the Sannin attacked us under the guise of a Kusagakure Genin. He separated me from the other two, before engaging them. I managed to escape the summons he sent after me and intervened when Sakura was about to die. We all ganged up on Orochimaru, but he evaded us a used his summons of Sakura and Sasuke-San while attacking me. In doing so…In doing so he had me using my second chakra and I managed to hold him back long enough for someone else to appear. The man…He sealed my second chakra, and then he aided in Orochimaru's escape."

Akihane met Kakashi's lone black eye, before she reached and unzipped her jacket.

Her torn shirt remained on her person, the teams having had no time to stop to allow her to get out of the clothes.

Sakura looked away as the black lines she had seen before appeared along with the glowing blue, Sasuke biting down on his lip as he saw the elegant script.

Iruka swallowed back a gasp, trying not to think about how Akihane had just revealed such a secret to those beside her. No doubt, they had already known.

I~~~~I

Kakashi watched Akihane placed seals across the walls of the bedroom she would be staying in while Team Seven waited for the Second Exam to end.

The Jonin had already showed Sakura and Sasuke to their rooms, leaving him and Akihane to talk alone about what had happened to her.

The blonde finished her work, sighing as she pulled away from the large door.

Her fingers brushed across the seals, chakra flowing into them as she whispered softly under her breath. The Uzumaki finished, turning to face her Sensei in silence.

Kakashi allowed the silence to grow, before he gestured for the girl to rest on the bed supplied.

Akihane did as asked, sitting cross legged as she gazed at Kakashi.

The Jonin walked over, dropping down into a crouch before the girl. Akihane quickly removed her jacket, allowing him access to the seal on her stomach through her torn shirt.

"The seal I placed on?"

Kakashi questioned Akihane, the girl replying with, "Broken."

The Hatake nodded, his left hand pulling up his headband to reveal his sharingan. One single red eye swirled lazily, its intense gaze starling the Uzumaki enough to make her draw in a breath before looking away. Kakashi glanced up at his student, before continuing to survey her chakra networks and the chakra around her seal.

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion when he saw multicolored swirls decorating the focal point of both seals, blue chakra dancing over the skin Naru's newest seal occupied. The intricate twists and turns as well as the bonds made the Genius' head pulse while he tried to figure it out.

A sharp knock at the door surprised them both, Kakashi standing swiftly before stalking over in order to answer the door.

Akihane flinched but sighed and relaxed, glancing over as her shoulders shifted, slumping slightly. She hated the calculating look Kakashi had given her, as well as the way he seemed to dissect her seal. Such a thing felt incredibly foreign and rather like he was looking at something personal of hers. Naru had to bet it dealt with her chakra being so sensitive to the outside, and what with the seal on her stomach screwing with her control, she couldn't keep her sensory abilities under such tight wraps anymore.

Her senses stretched out, no longer shying away without that keen gaze on them, resulting in her sensing those at the door before Kakashi had even turned to knob.

"Shit-"

Akihane hissed, just as Kakashi was forced back by the door being pushed open, two males rushing inside.

"Akihane!"

They both shouted, their heads swiveling before landing on her.

Akihane sighed heavily, glancing to the shocked Jonin standing behind two equally worried Jonin.

Genma turned sharply to her and rushed over, Hayate following soon after.

The Uzumaki kept her gaze on Kakashi as Genma's arms wrapped around her, Hayate breathing out in relief while gazing down at her. The sickly Jonin was the first to notice her mind being elsewhere, his body swiveling in time to meet the dark look Hatake Kakashi was directing at them both.

"Genma." Hayate spoke up, directing the Jonin's worried gaze over his shoulder at the other occupant.

Genma's eyes narrowed on Kakashi, taking in the Sensei, before pausing on the Sharingan that was revealed.

Kakashi caught his gaze, reaching to tug down his headband.

The Tokubetsu Jonin all shared looks, Hayate speaking first.

"Akihane, go put on another shirt. Also, go get some food, we seem to need to have a talk with your sensei."

Akihane opened her mouth to object respectfully, only to get a once over by Genma as well as a closed-teeth growl from the same Jonin.

"Aki…Yugau wanted us to fetch you for the Hokage. He wanted you to get some food before you head over first, so just listen, okay?"

Naru gazed at her two brothers, biting down on her lip, before she sighed heavily and stood.

"Call if you need anything, Genma, Hayate…"

The Uzumaki trailed off tiredly, walking from the room like a scolded child. The door shut behind her, sealing as it did. The Uzumaki closed her eyes, feeling tension wrack her shoulders.

' _No, please don't take them…Don't take them-'_

The tension slipped, Naru's eyes snapping open as she felt the blue seal on her stomach growl, the foreign chakra she identified as Yin's encasing her in a comforting manner.

The emotions threatening to slip over her fragile control were tugged back, drawn into the cool chakra.

Shaking her head, Akihane started walking toward the cafeteria, knowing that Genma and Hayate could work through the ordeal, even if they had to lie or allow Kakashi in on their secret. No one was going to take her family from her, Akihane wouldn't allow it.

I~~~~I

"Before you start on a tirade-"

Genma began, Kakashi shutting and clenching his jaw as the Jonin leveled a sharp glare in his direction. Even if Kakashi wanted to demand answers, he knew better than to antagonize the two before him. Safety in numbers and also the fact that if Kakashi screwed up he could end up with more than a two angry Jonin and a depressed Genin.

"-Good, but anyways before you say anything or start planning retribution, just known that Hokage-Sama knows."

Genma finished quickly, his voice edging very faintly while his gaze shifted toward Hayate. The sickly Jonin nodded to show that the Hokage knew about him caring for Akihane as well as Genma, even if Kakashi was very dubious.

The Hatake narrowed his eyes on them, assessing if they were telling the truth or not. While the action annoyed Genma the Tokujo understood Kakashi's reasoning since he wouldn't trust a friend after something as big as being in contact with your dead Sensei's daughter came up.

The annoyance crept up into Genma's hazel gaze, turning the brown into liquid bronze. A heavy sigh sounded from behind Genma, leading him to look toward Hayate. A gentle smile was directed back at him, the man coughing into his right fist while he turned toward Kakashi. Both men waited for their comrade to catch his breath after his fit ended. It took a few seconds, but after wards Hayate began to speak.

"Akihane has known us since before the Uchiha Massacre…It was actually the massacre that caused Hokage-Sama to let her remain in contact with us and meet the others. We were assigned as a second protection unit for her when she was inside the village, even if we have to keep it on the down low." Hayate's voice grew hoarse by the end of his statement, another cough tearing itself out of the Nin's throat. Genma muttered under his breath in agitation, before he reached forward and rubbed his friend's back.

Genma then turned his gaze toward the stoic Hatake standing in front of them, a smirk working its way over his worried features. The coughing fit did not take nearly as long to work through this time, which left Hayate to cast his friend a grateful look. Once that was finished Genma once more addressed Kakashi. "We've been teaching Naru in secret to prepare her…We have had to evade Danzo and the council in order to make this happen. Even then some of the upper Jonin do know, such as Shukaku-San, Asuma, Inoichi-San, Ibiki-San, and even Anko…"

Both sets of eyes stared into Kakashi's lone grey orb, the Jonin feeling cornered despite the door at his back and the weapons at his sides. The two Jonin were both older and more experienced than he was, not to mention there was nothing Kakashi could do if the Hokage truly did know. The way that both men casually told him about the Hokage's role in their little meetings with his student only solidified their claims in the Scarecrow's eyes. With a heavy sigh, Kakashi turned toward the door, his hand twisting the nob as he gave in to both Jonin.

"I'll be asking Akihane about this…As well as having her show me exactly what she'd been hiding." Kakashi called over his shoulder at the Jonin, earning two calculating gazes.

Genma and Hayate twitched at his mention of getting Akihane to reveal her abilities, before they both turned to each other and nodded in an almost unnoticeable manner. When the two turned toward Kakashi, Genma was the one to comment on his earlier statement with, "Just be ready to deal with it all…Some things are rather shocking. Others you should expect but don't."

Kakashi nodded at the two, his body slipping out of the door and away from the tension-ridden room. The Hatake turned toward the hall, intent on finding his student before she wandered off again. Instead, Kakashi as confronted by the shocked faces of two scarred Nin he knew in passing. The first was dark haired with a scar slashing across his nose in an upside down v formation. The other was a lighter haired male with a crow's claw scar crossing his left cheek diagonally (1). Both were Konoha Nin and each wore the standard uniform, their headbands strapped around their foreheads.

Umino Iruka was the first Nin, while the second Kakashi took a second to recognize. The other Jonin was one by the name of Namiashi Raidou, the oldest member of the former Hokage Guard Platoon. Seeing either of the men was a bit shocking, and the awkward silence that had descended when they spotted him leaving Akihane's room made it harder for Kakashi to respond.

Of course, at that moment someone must have been looking out for him because a voice called out from the sidelines. "Raidou-San."

The voice was soft and yet still everyone in the hall heard it. The Konoha Shinobi all looked to the source, finding a slightly out-of-breath Hyuuga looking to them with a worried gaze. Hinata's lavender braids swung over her shoulders as she rushed toward the group, only stopping when she was in front of Raidou.

"H-Have you seen Naru-Chan? S-She said she would get back with me over her seal after Kakashi-Sensei had a look, but I still want to make sure…" Hinata said to the Jonin she had addressed earlier. The Kunoichi's eyes had settled into a much darker purple than they normally were, showcasing her determination to locate her wayward friend.

"Wait, Aki's seal was damaged? Hokage-Sama said she had a run in with Orochimaru but still…" Raidou hissed out under his breath, his voice deep and edging on emotional while remaining professional in the face of the circumstances. Kakashi was on edge over the rather casual manner Hinata had just revealed such information, and the fact that the girl had known about Naru's seal being messed with in general.

I~~~~I

Akihane arrived at the Hokage's position rather quickly, eager to get out of the range of any foul chakra or emotionally affected chakra. The Uzumaki wasn't sure how her senses would be affected by the outside interferences, and she didn't fancy finding out with her guardians stuck in firing range.

Naru trusted that Genma would explain things to Kakashi enough that the man didn't alert those the Hokage wanted in the dark on the manner, which would ruin all of their hard thought out plans. The Hokage had been working on giving Naru a standing in the political world ever since she realized she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and ever since Hiruzen had revealed her heritage to her, she had upped her training.

Alliances and bonds had to be formed now, with the future heirs of Konoha's powerhouse clans and its future clients. The other villages had to see that she wasn't some pushover and that should they target her she wouldn't go down easily. Other Nin needed to understand that her upbringing would lead to a change in the Shinobi world.

Hiruzen had used her, yes, but Akihane could see that her Grandfather figure had used her for _her_ sake. Unlike her father, the Old Man put her over the village, even if it was just once. Aki respected Sarutobi and loved him all the more for this one action.

"Stuck in your thoughts again, Akihane?" Sarutobi's grandfatherly voice called to the blonde, drawing her closer to where he stood over a balcony observing the forest.

The stars were out, dancing along the night sky slowly, tangled just enough to depict the stories of old in their webs. If Akihane remembered her lessons with Iruka-Sensei, and she never forgot a word the man said, then those webs were actually called constellations. Hinata and Sasuke had both taught her a few, including one known as the Biju, while was ten dots surrounding a circle, the Sharingan, Byakugan, and also another both of them called the Kage Star, the brightest one in the sky.

Naru turned toward her grandfather figure, smiling softly as she stepped beside the older man. Almost instantly Hiruzen had wrapped her up in a gentle and warm hug, keeping her close as he chuckled under his breath, her arms shooting about his torso in an effort to make them stay that way.

The fear from her earlier battle pressed at her mind, the overwhelming urge to protect her comrades and to _hurt, injure,_ ** _kill_**. The Kyuubi's influence was horribly present in that situation, controlling her despite her rather impressive resistance in situations prior. The older Ninja's killer intent had fueled her rage while also drowning it out; leaving her exhausted and unable to do much other than rebel against attacks sent her way.

All that was tightly bundled by cool chakra, the waves of comfort from the strangely homey energy making Naru relax further into Hiruzen's embrace. The aged Hokage noticed but said nothing, simply gazing down at the one he believed would bring change. If a lightly murmured Genjutsu sent the child to sleep against him, than no one needed to mention it. The Sandaime surely wouldn't speak of his actions with Akihane when she woke later, knowing the girl would be upset he had made her take care of herself instead of letting her go off and do Kami knows what before getting her well-deserved rest.

"Oh Akihane…you worry me." Hiruzen whispered softly to the child as he turned to look toward the dark forest, basking in the cool and rather dry breeze.

Nothing more was said, even when Genma arrived and gently carted the young Uzumaki to her room, if not before mentioning a silver haired Jonin to his leader.

I~~~~I

 **Oh hey…I did finish this. So yeah again this took way too long. I had up until Akihane's little bonding with Genma and Hayate along with the others was discovered and only finished the rest tonight. Anyways, I'm calling it to a close, so if it's night sleep well, if not…eh still applies. I have till May 24** **th** **for Summer Break to begin, though we just got slammed so who knows I could get a few days off pretty soon.**

 **(1)Descriptions of Characters-I always describe them using their right or left, not when you are facing them or anything. In simpler terms imagine you are them and then think on the description**

 **Just a note, I'm only updating so soon because I'm gonna be gone next week and I don't want to miss my deadline. Hopefully, this will be good until the next update!**

 **Drabble-** _Thought So_

 _Akihane glanced at the male standing in front of took in his bright yellow hair, trimmed quite short, as well as his flaring white and red cloak._

 _She took in his bright yellow hair, trimmed quite short, as well as his flaring white and red cloak._

 _"I can't believe you're me..."_

 _The Uzumaki muttered as she stared down her dimensional counterpart._

 _Beside her Sasuke stood with a brow raised to his own 'twin', Shikamaru doing the same from Naru's other side._

 _Hinata was simply smirking as she watched the ordeal, her eyes withholding a vicious glee that Naru never wanted to admit beign the source of._

 _"At least you aren't all pansy ass. I mean seriously, he has long hair!"_

 _Aki's Sasuke hissed at her, earning him a deadpanned glare._

 _"I'm the Hokage, Sasuke-San, the Hokage. How does that even happen?"_

 _Akihane muttered, earning her a confused glance from her counterpart._

 _"Wait, you aren't the Hokage?!"_

 _'Naruto' shouted at her, earning himself a rare 'Tch'._

 _"That's-"_

 _Akihane started, Sasuke and Hinata finishing. "The Hyuuga." , "Me."_

 _Those in the room turned to Hinata as she stepped forward._

 _Akihane had to fight a fond smile as both Shikamaru's muttered a 'troublesome' in time with one another._

 _"Extremely Troublesome..."_

 _Aki's Nara offered once he had matched his 'twin'._

 _His gaze met Naru's, garnering a look bordering on smug._

 _"I told you reversing the seals wouldn't send us home, Shikamaru-San."_

 _Shikamaru had to fight a groan at the accusing glances cast in his direction._

 _It wasn't his fault that Naru had actually listened to him for once._


	20. XX- Focusing Strengths

Akihane woke to harsh voices outside her room. Sunlight poured through her windows while the fresh and heavy scent of morning dew filtered into the small space. A set of clothes were folded neatly on a chair by her bed, along with her scrolls, and surprisingly enough, two familiar blades.

At first, Naru sprang up and rushed to her prized weapons, but upon seeing that both were sheathed and bound at the hilt, she relaxed. No doubt whoever had gone through her things to get her clothes had discovered the weapons. Naru's fingers brushed over the surface of the blue handled blade. Goosebumps raised across her skin as the cool metal shocked the Kunoichi's nerve, causing her to shiver minutely. Naru could feel the power in the blade as she grasped it tightly in her right hand. Ever since Hiruzen had given her the blades Naur had studied them carefully, learning their secrets.

Both blades were tailored for two different people, however, seals decorated the handles of either in swirling or blocky print. The seals adjusted the compounds inside of the blades, causing them to switch to fit the chakra and physical stats of the wielder. Blood seals were burned into the blade's edge, keeping it sharp while also repelling impurities, cycling the blood of its targets back into itself to refine it.

Underneath all of the work was still the heart of the weapon, however, a single core that made Naru's pulse escalate while her mind cleared. The Uzumaki tightened her grasp on the blade while she drew in a deep breath. Her left hand drifted to the other blade, and as though on instinct, took hold of it. With both blades in her possession, Naru felt rather eager to fight. Calming herself, Naru scanned both blades once more, burning their images into her memory, before she rose upward. The voices outside had quieted upon her awakening. The action told Naru that she was dealing with some rather observant characters, which was only confirmed when her chakra pressed outside the walls and scanned the halls.

"I wonder why Jiji has someone so powerful arguing with him…"Quietly mused the Uzumaki. The girl grasped her clothes and pulled them to her chest with her blades as she set toward the bathroom attached to her suite. A faint smirk twisted over the Kunoichi's lips as she shut the door behind her in order to get ready for the day ahead of her.

I~~~~I

Hiruzen withheld a sigh as he stopped outside his granddaughter's door. His deep hazel eyes locked on the door that was no doubt protected with seals and the like.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind the Hokage, yet he paid them no mind. Instead, Hiruzen enjoyed the look on the follower's face when he grabbed the handle to the door. The sudden shock that nearly fried the man's fingers was rather amusing, even if the man turned sharply to him to yell.

"What the hell Sensei?! You didn't mention anything about her knowing shocking seals!" The white haired giant grouched at his Sensei, watching the amused twinkle only grow in Hiruzen's warm eyes.

"I did warn you she took after her mother Jiraya. Try not to piss her off too much." The Sandaime offered his student, withholding a smug smirk at his nicely conceived trick.

Hiruzen had known Jiraya long enough to know the Sannin would simply try to break into his granddaughter's room. Hiruzen also had known Naru long enough to know that she never went anywhere without warding her door properly. Ever since that one incident where Shisui had walked in on her while she was doing laundry, dressing in a sports bra and too-short shorts, Hiruzen had backed her up on that idea.

Now the un-harmful but very informative seals kept people away while providing a good laugh to those who knew what was going to happen to the victims. Hiruzen still got the chuckles over the last time Shisui had tried to barge into Naru's room and ended up sporting an Afro for an entire week. Naru hadn't let the poor boy live it down.

"Ugh, look I know you want me to check the Gaki's seal and all but I also need to go check on that Uchiha Brat. He's most likely easier to find and it won't be nearly as much trouble as this, so I'll do that first Sensei." Jiraya grunted at his superior, surprising the Ninja momentarily as he thought about the proposal before Hiruzen waved Jiraya off in the direction of the mess hall.

"Either way you'll see Naru so I don't see much harm in it. Just know that Sasuke-Kun…well he knows about Naru's unique situation so he will be on edge around you." Sarutobi told his student in a bland manner, puffing smoke from his pipe before glancing back to the closed door.

Jiraya glanced to the door as well, sighing before he turned on a brown sandal-clad heel and began his trek to find the Gaki's little boy toy. It was amusing that Naur had managed to wrap Fugaku's sons around her finger, even if only one was still there. The look on Fugaku's face if he could see Akihane and his youngest son then would no doubt be priceless.

I~~~~I

Akihane opened her room door to find Hiruzen standing outside. The Kunoichi smiled at her leader, stepping out while shutting the door gently behind her. She inclined her head to Hiruzen in respect, speaking to him quietly. "Good Morning Hokage-Jiji."

Hiruzen smiled gently, reaching forward to gently tug the girl into his embrace before he started off toward the cafeteria with her at his side. Akihane allowed the quick movements, hugging the man tightly for a moment before she withdrew and followed him. Silence descended on them, the hallways deserted.

It was still quite early in the morning if the rising sun and Akihane's clock were indeed correct, and so the Uzumaki deduced that those who had made it to the tower were either eating, in bed, or had been placed far from her room. It was shocking enough to find Sasuke's room down two halls from hers, while Hinata's was across from his. Sakura had a room halfway between them and Kakashi had the room across from Naru.

The two descended onto the main floor of the large building, ending up at the entrance to the mess hall. There were several teams seated and eating, most of the Konoha teams, while the Sand team took up a corner and the Iwa team took up another spot further away. Laughter could be heard from the table seating Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. Sasuke and Sakura were seated near Ino and Hinata, while Shikamaru and Choji sat across from them. At the head of the table, Shino was trying to avoid Kiba's erratically moving arms while also trying to eat.

Hiruzen chuckled from his spot beside Naru, causing the attention to be drawn toward them. Hinata and Sasuke launched toward Akihane before anyone could say anything, several other heads turning to watch. From their spot, the Iwagakure team had focused all their attention on the newest addition. The Jonin Sensei of the team looked rather put off once she spotted Hiruzen, having not expected an old man to be at the tower.

Only those from Konoha recognized their leader, as he had forgone his robes and was simply dressed in the black undergarments higher ranking shinobi wore.

"Naru, I'll have to talk later. It seems the person I wanted you to meet isn't here right now. Seeing as the Second Exam ends today I won't be able to reschedule this meeting, but do expect it to happen soon. For now, enjoy your time with your friends." Hiruzen commented idly, his eyes shifting in color for a second as he drew annoyance from Jiraya's behavior.

Akihane understood that Hiruzen was rather busy, and as such she gently and quickly hugged the man before he left. Hinata and Sasuke both did their respective farewells while the others simply awkwardly told the Hokage goodbye. Naru watched her grandfather figure leave while a weight settled in her heart. Her cerulean eyes glittered under the many fluorescent lights.

A quick shake of her head had Naru focused once more on her friends. She smiled at Hinata and Sakura, gently chuckling when she spotted Sasuke. The Uchiha wasted no time looking her over for injuries, his lips set in a frown. Sakura seemed surprised at her acknowledgment and barely managed to offer her own greeting.

Next were the members of the other teams. Team Nine had stood nearest to the foot of the table to avoid Kiba's gestures, and as such had only just managed to arrive near them. Tenten spoke up first, her eyes lighting up as she reached to grasp Naru's hands.

"Good morning, Akihane-San." Tenten greeted, earning a soft 'morning' in return from the Ivory haired teen. Once Naru was settled Tenten once again spoke up.

"So, how exactly do you know Hokage-Sama?" The weapon's mistress' voice dropped the more she spoke, her eyes flitting across the room to the Suna and Iwa Genin. Obviously, the girl didn't want to give up any information to their eavesdroppers, which relieved Naru somewhat.

"He took care of me when I was younger." Akihane offered her friend. She then gazed at Sasuke, shaking her head in exasperation once she noticed he still wasn't done with checking her over.

"I'm okay Sasuke-San. Genma-San already looked me over along with Hayate-San. Kakashi-Sensei also had a look and there isn't anything horrible to worry over." The Uzumaki stated with a hint of annoyance seeping through. She did not want Sasuke to become a damn mother hen over some simple wounds that would heal soon enough. Hinata was bad enough with her constant worry alongside Yugau, Genma, and Iruka. There was no way in hell that Naru needed the Uchiha to start at it as well.

Everyone seemed to relax at her words, though Shikamaru's eyes narrowed a bit when he heard the 'horrible' part of the sentence. The boy knew Naru hated to lie, and to word it in such a way meant there probably was something worth noting but it wasn't dangerous. He'd just have to wait and see if the Troublesome Uzumaki would mention it.

I~~~~I

Later on after the Rookie's and the elder Genin had gotten their fill of food, Akihane decided to spend the hours she had left in the gym. At first, the girl was alone while she pushed herself through katas with her new blades, but soon enough she had been joined by another party.

The company came in the form of a familiar Nara. Shikamaru was silent as he stepped into the room, walking toward the wall nearest to Akihane before leaning back against it. The brunette merely watched his comrade as she practiced, not daring to ask anything until she had finished completely.

Akihane pulled her right foot back to her left, her eyes hazy while sweat had begun to trickle over her cheeks. Her fingers lightly shook as the girl slid the two blades into the cloth sheaths, her hands running through her long ponytail. The long ivory locks slapped against Akihane's back, which drew a murmur of annoyance from the girl.

Shikamaru looked at the long hair while he silently wondered over a detail he had almost missed earlier.

The girl glanced at him, causing him to sigh whilst she drew her fingers away from the annoying strands. A quick twist of the girl's heels had her walking in Shikamaru's direction, leaving the Nara to watch with narrowed eyes. Once Naru reached him, she gazed upward and met his eyes, her own a pool of darkening lavender.

"What happened to your old Tanto?" Shikamaru questioned the Ivory female.

Akihane didn't reply for a few seconds as she leaned back against the wall beside him while her lashes cast shadows over her eyes and she breathed out heavily. Shikamaru studied her reaction, taking note of the soft distress lines forming on her forehead along with the slightly quickened pulse at her neck. The Uzumaki was nervous, even if she hid the fact very well under her cool composure.

"You remember that house you found me at on our first C-Rank?" Naru finally responded. Her question threw Shikamaru slightly, though he recovered quickly due to knowing how Akihane's mind worked. The girl would jump straight to her point with as few explanations as possible, which meant he sometimes had to improvise what she was saying. The swords had something to do with that odd house, which also meant that there was more to the whole story and that she was probably going to tell him.

The answers to Shikamaru's questions came in sequence as Naru began her explanation, the two Genin sinking down beside one another.

"As you know, the two graves read Namikaze Michiki and Senju Tobirama-"

And so the words came out and spilled over Akihane's lips like a water jutsu. Shikamaru paid rapt attention to all that was being said. No one else entered the room and whenever Naru paused to let Shikamaru take in the information there was only a deafening silence.

I~~~~I

Shikamaru and Akihane both walked toward the main hall together, having heard the loud intercom while they rested in the gym. The call had alerted all of the Genin that the Second Exam had ended and that they were all needed to meet with their teams in the large arena.

The hallways blurred into simple browns and whites as the two drew closer to the meeting place, both of them spotting their teams almost instantly. Akihane bid a silent farewell to her friend, taking off before he could dare to reply. Shikamaru only sighed, however, turning to face his own group of people with a lazy smile playing at his lips. The smile vanished as soon as he reached Choji and Ino, the three of them filling into their row.

Akihane stood in the same row as Shikamaru, if a few Nin further down. Sasuke and Sakura were ahead of her, Sakura standing between Naru and Sasuke. Akihane didn't seem to mind, her lips settled into something akin to a smirk. The smirk was one Shikamaru would be wary of if he didn't know the source of it.

"Alright, Maggots everyone listen up! The Third Hokage is about to tell you somethin'!" Mitarashi Anko shouted at all the Genin present. The woman stood next to the Third Hokage, who had changed from his normal shinobi attired into his Hokage robes. Behind the Hokage stood the Jonin Senseis, with Gai standing nearest to the middle on the left of the Hokage. He was followed by Kakashi, Asuma, and finally Kurenai. Opposite to those Senseis were the Iwa Jonin, the Sand Jonin, a Sound Jonin, and another Konoha Jonin.

The teachers gazed at their students, some with pride, others with blank expressions. Kakashi's was by far Akihane's favorite, since he was glancing over his book and slumped slightly forward with his right hand stuffed into his pocket. Kurenai was scowling at him from beside Asuma, looking ready to castrate the man.

"Thank you." Hiruzen's sudden words had Aki looking to him and her eyes glimpsed Hayate from where he stood awkwardly behind Anko.

"Now then…I'm going to tell all of you something." The man continued, his eyes roaming those that had passed. He paused as his gaze slid to meet her own before he spoke once more.

"I'm going to tell you the truth about these exams. Most villages tend to hide this from their Ninja, however, I have decided to tell you all. These exams that we have, ones that involve risking your lives for the reward of a greater title have a larger purpose than what most see."

Akihane knew after Hiruzen finished the beginning of his speech exactly what the man meant. She had heard this before from Genma and Raidou, as well as Iruka. Looking "underneath the underneath" was a specialty of hers what with her unending curiosity and her need to learn so much about politics and her family before she was thrust into the cutthroat environment.

"The Chunin Exams are an alternative to something far worse. They keep the peace and remove the need for unnecessary bloodshed. In truth, the Chunin Exams provide an even ground for all of the great villages, the ones reducing families to graves, to fight without other casualties." The Sandaime finished off. His voice had dropped low, his eyes closing as he took a puff of his pipe.

All around Akihane the other Genin had stiffened, their gazes shifting to one another before they either dropped to the ground, singled out their Sensei's, or met Hiruzen's closed eyes.

Akihane met Hayate's gaze, her eyes bright and bleeding. Her heart was on her sleeve as she took in everything that the Jonin conveyed to her in his eyes. It was only when the Hokage spoke again that they broke contact.

"With that said I wish all of you luck in the next part of these Exams. Hayate Gekko, I leave the rest in your hands." Hiruzen called out the Jonin, drawing him to the middle with the Hokage stepped back. From his position, Hayate took a glance at the silent ninja before he gently coughed into his hand. Shadows hung under his brown eyes, highlighted by his pale skin.

"Alright due to there being far more Genin than anticipated, we will be holding a preliminary round which will put you randomly against each other. Should any of you want out of this please say so now-" Hayate couldn't finish, a coughing fit interrupting him. From beside her, Naru heard one of the Iwa Genin, Yarui if she remembered correctly, whisper to the sensor of his team.

"They sure he should be proctoring us? He sounds near death…" Yarui's words cut into Naru's chest, anger swelling at her fists as she clenched them.

Her teeth ground down slightly, even as the cooling sensation she recognized at the mystery man's seal worked its way across her veins. Her eyes deepened into maroon as she glared at the boy, silencing him as he caught her gaze. His body seemed to freeze while his throat moved as he swallowed a lump.

No one raised their hands so they could walk away from the arena, though the Iwa shinobi seemed to second guess his words when he saw her glare, turning away with an embarrassed flush.

Naru twisted away from the Genin and she turned her gaze back at Hayate as he raised his right hand upward to point behind him at the large black screen resting on the wall.

"This with randomize the opponents and decide which order you will go in." As soon as Hayate had spoken, the screen began to flash through different names. Naru paused, watching them carefully as it switched several times.

Finally, it landed on two, one on top and the other at the bottom of the screen.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Kin Tsuchi please go to the middle of the Arena. Anyone else please head to the catwalk to observe the match." The Jonin shouted to the Genin, coughing into his hand once more while gesturing to the viewing area surrounding the arena.

Akihane filed alongside Sakura toward one set of stairs, followed closely by the other Rookies while the foreign teams and the oldest Konoha team all walked up the other side. It was only once all of the other Genin had settled with their Senseis at the top that Hayate stepped forward in front of the combatants.

Hayate seemed to access Sasuke before his lips twitched and he spoke loud enough for all of the viewers to hear.

"The match will be the first to fall unconscious or forfeit the match loses. Should I see fit to intervene then I will. If you do not comply with what I say then you will not pass. Am I understood?" Hayate looked to the two Genin for confirmation of his question. He ended up with two nods in return.

Hayate sighed and lifted his arm before her swiftly brought it down while shouting, "Hajime!"

I~~~~I

Sasuke moved far faster than Kin could, drawing several Kunai into his palms while also dropping low to avoid several Senbon the Kunoichi sent at him. His eyes narrowed and he tossed his weapons, rolling away from his spot to avoid the girl. As he did he pulled out several more kunai. The kunai weren't the normal ones that one usually possessed, but instead, they were something far different.

Kin tossed more weapons over Sasuke's head, the Uchiha pivoting quickly to dodge the blows while also tossing his weapons at her. As Sasuke had predicted the Kunoichi dodged the Kunai, not bothering to check the handles for tags. The kunai embedded into the wall in a triangle pattern, sealing the Kunoichi's fate.

Kin either didn't notice or didn't care about his latest move and instead, she sent even more of her weapons at Sasuke. The Uchiha was growing tired of the little farce so he pushed on his heel to launch his body forward. The Sound Nin yelled in surprise when he landed beside her. Sasuke quickly twisted his body so his elbow knocked her stomach in while she was still recovering from her shock. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he followed through with the elbow with an outstretched palm aimed forward. Chakra pulsed out from the center of the center of the palm and inevitably caused Kin to launch even farther across the arena.

From the stands Neji leaned in further, his eyes widening while he gazed at the bat6tle happening before him. The moved that the Uchiha had just pulled reminded Neji of something, and in all honesty if the move was what he believed it to be then someone would pay dearly.

It soon became obvious that Sasuke wasn't even close to done since his feet shifted while he pulled chakra up from his chest and pushed it out through his lips in a concentrated stream. Wordlessly the flames rushed toward the Kunoichi that had fallen to the ground. Kin looked upward at the flames while her eyes lit up from the blaze. It took only a moment before she was swallowed whole by the attack.

Hayate stepped forward in order to interfere, however, Sasuke raised his hand toward the Jonin. Sasuke's eyes twisted, turning from black to red. The blaze died as his hand made a sweeping gesture in front of his chest. Kin lay curled up at the base of the flames. There was a soft sizzling sound as the Kunoichi stared up at him in horror while her body shook in fear.

"W-What the hell a-are you-"

Kin tried to demand from the Uchiha. Her teeth had clenched as she gripped a single kunai in her burned hand. Sasuke only titled his head at the girl like she was a creature he couldn't yet understand while his Sharingan halted it's spinning so that all three tomo in both his eyes glared at his enemy.

"You hurt my team. You hunted us down like animals and swear loyalty to a man who nearly killed those I would die for. Then, to top it all off…you destroyed something that was precious to Sakura. She isn't the best Kunoichi, and she by far isn't the best person, but she didn't deserve the humiliation you put her through. She is my teammate…and those who target my teammates will find out what it means to anger a Shinobi of Konoha." Sasuke hissed out at Kin Tsuchi, speaking for the first time since he and his team had entered the tower. His eyes held hatred and a dark form of justice that had Kin choking on her own retort.

Akihane's eyes closed when she heard Sasuke's reply to Kin's demand. The Ivory Kunoichi's shoulders stiffened while she tried to breathe through her worry. Sasuke wouldn't let something as small as his anger toward the Sound Kunoichi's actions get to him. Akihane knew this deep down. Still, when you opened your eyes to find your best friend growing black markings under his shirt collar, you weren't thinking comforting thoughts. Besides her, Kakashi seemed to stiffen as well while Sakura's fingers tightened around the railing spanning the walkway in an expression of her worry.

The other Senseis shared glances, whilst Kin's sensei narrowed his eyes in glee as he looked at the boy radiating such anger.

Hinata stood between Kiba and Shino. She tilted her head before she shook it quite quickly afterward. The Hyuuga Heiress then glanced to the side and spotted Neji close to tumbling into the arena himself as he leaned over the railing with his Byakugan focused on the battle below. Hinata's lips twitched before she looked down at Sasuke once more. Her eyes slid across the three kunai he had left in the wall, the tags on them giving her a general idea of what Sasuke had planned. For once, the Hyuuga wholeheartedly approved of the Uchiha's plan. Of course, Sasuke looked up to Hinata when she smirked and caught her gaze with his own. The Heiress held the gaze before she nodded sharply at him.

The tiny action caused his shoulders drop slightly as though a weight was released from them. It was that moment Sasuke finally decided that he best give those around them a little show at the very least. A quick pulse of his chakra released the seals on his legs, chakra slicing through the weights pressing at his shins. The weights fell to the ground and Sasuke launched forward. As Sasuke shot toward his enemy the Kunoichi that opposed him decided to send her weapons at him. Kin scrambled to her feet to remove herself from his attack range. She backed away while her lips twisted into a dark scowl directed at the raven ninja. The girl looked behind Sasuke to the Senbon and kunai in the walls. Soon her eyes were twinkling to match her grin as she tugged on the wire she had spread over the room.

The Uchiha froze when the sound of bells ringing entered his head and caused his vision to double before it centered once more. Sharingan eyes narrowed on Kin as Sasuke took in her pose along with everything else. The bells rang again around him but this time he was prepared for their effects.

Kin was a sound shinobi and therefore it was only fitting that she worked with sound ninjutsu. Kin's choice of weapon meant that the effect would most likely lie in Sasuke's ability to hear. It was too bad Sakura had already shown him how to pile chakra at his ears to avoid the effects, and that he flimsy excuse for a Genjutsu was no match for his Sharingan. Had no one ever explained exactly what his clan was famous for to this girl? Or was Kin so confident in her abilities she thought to fool a fully matured Sharingan?

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh of agitation as he shot toward his opponent suddenly. His fist didn't take long to make contact with Kin's face and push the shocked Kunoichi right into the wall behind her. Sasuke's eyes lit with satisfaction as her back slammed into the handle of one of the kunai placed there by him earlier. Kin's wrists slammed against the handles of the other two kunai embedded into the wall. Once contact was completely established the tags on the three Kunai began to glow. Chakra was drawn from the Sound Kunoichi's body and it traveled into the seals wrapped around the handles of Sasuke's special weapons.

Kin looked sharply toward Sasuke as her mouth opened in protest. Sasuke scoffed at the girl and turned away as he lifted another kunai from his pouch with his right hand. This kunai was simple in design, but when Sasuke tossed it at Kin, lightning sparked around it in a show of nature manipulation. The blade slammed right above Kin's head, cutting into her singed scalp enough to draw blood. The lightning spread from the kunai down to the seals. The sparking volts alongside the cut caused the Kunoichi to call out sharply in pain. The girl's pain only increased when the lightning used her body as a conductor and reached the chakra in the kunai at the girl's back. The chakra inside of the lightning caused the shocking seal to activate.

The effect happened twice more once the lightning chakra reached the base of each Kunai. Sasuke's form had already started to tread towards the stairs as Kin's screams began to die out into low groans. From the sidelines, Hayate stared hard at Sasuke, before he sighed heavily and shouted toward the others in the arena.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

I~~~~I

Sasuke barely made it up the steps before he found two pairs of arms wrapping around his torso. The action shocked him enough to make his eyes widen slightly. At first the Uchiha expected to see platinum blonde and pink but instead, he only saw ivory and sakura. Large green eyes looked up into his while a smile rose on pink lips. "S-Sasuke...I-I…"

Sakura stuttered as she tried and failed to thank him for finally accepting her and for fighting with her in mind. The girl didn't get much of a second chance since Sasuke's hand stretched out to press at her short locks and his palm ruffled her hair gently. Sasuke looked away from her before he sighed gently in response.

"Whatever." The boy muttered just loud enough for her to catch it.

Akihane chuckled from beside Sakura, reaching to tap Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha turned sharply to the Uzumaki and found her smirking fondly at him. "Well done. Didn't think you'd use those tags. I mean they are yours, but you said only in dire situations so…"

The Ivory Kunoichi trailed off, leaving Sasuke to stare blankly at her. He rolled his eyes a bit before his other hand passed over her hair as well and he ruffled the long blonde locks. Sakura giggled at them both. She felt relieved despite Sasuke's attention once again being focused on her other teammate. After nearly dying and losing the other two, the Kunoichi felt she could deal with their quirky relationship.

All that was left was her spot to be filled in, and what with the battle Sasuke had just fought in on her behalf as well as Akihane, she figured that it already was.

I~~~~I

 **And there it is. I really did like writing this. At first I was gonna have Sasuke get all angsty, but in the end, I decided on good ol' protective and vengeful Sasuke. I already have the other matches figured out, though you could still suggest and I might be able to change some things.**

 **Drabble- So, you're my Great Granddaughter.**

It took a few seconds, but when his vision finally cleared he was met with an odd sight.

Ivory hair spilled over pale shoulders, red eyes blended with lavender gazing at him with worry.

"Don't get too close Aki. You have no idea how he'll react."

A voice off to the side spoke up, the form above him scoffing.

"I could handle it either way. We already handled Madara-San. Now could you be useful and tell Sasuke-San and Hinata-Hime that he's awake?"

Aki shot back at the other party, earning a grunt of annoyance.

"Troublesome woman…"

The man muttered under his breath, though retreating steps told Tobirama that the man had indeed left.

A second later when it registered, the man's phrase had Tobirama's head spinning, since he had only heard it from a certain clan he labeled as lazy geniuses.

"Can you see how many fingers I have up, Tobirama-San?"

Aki questioned him, drawing his attention to the three fingers held in front of his eyes.

Tobirama blinked, before opening to mouth to reply with-

"T-Three."

Aki seemed relieved, her body no longer tense as she moved to help him up.

Her features became clearer, showing her angled jawline and soft cheeks that were decorated with light scars.

Tobirama took the girl in, shocking himself when he noticed that the girl had just run her hand over the ground beside her, only to have a plant spring upward and bloom into her palm like an eager puppy.

Aki looked at him under her spiky bangs, which was short enough to barely brush her eyes, while the rest of her unruly spikes decorated her head down to her nape.

The headband wrapped around the girl's forehead had him swearing inwardly.

Aki paused, tilting her head a bit to the side before she huffed and reached up to touch the metal plate that covered her head.

"Oh, it seems I forgot to take that off."

Tobirama nearly choked as he stared at the Senju Headband the girl wore, along with the Uzumaki seal she sported going down her arm.

A boy walked up from behind Aki, his hand landing on her spikes as Tobirama looked up to meet his gaze.

Charcoal met maroon, the pale teen sighing.

"Akihane, if we want to keep him alive we need to move."

Akihane's lips twitched, the girl looking up to pout at the male that Tobirama felt was an Uchiha.

The male's right eye twitched and he opened his mouth to object, only for a call to be heard.

"Uchiha, get your hands off of Naru-Hime!"

Sasuke turned sharply and he yelled toward a lavender haired teenage that stalked toward them with furry present in her pale orbs straining under the effect of her Byakugan.

"You can't just order me around Hyuuga!"

Tobirama's head pounded as the two Ninja met in the middle of Akihane and her other group, the Ivory haired girl only smiling softly at her 'friends'.

"Oh, by the way, I'm your time traveling great granddaughter. Just thought you should know."

Akihane sprung on him so suddenly that he passed out rather soon after processing the information.

One thought filtered past his mind, however.

' _If the girl is telling the truth…my granddaughter got Mokuton but Hashirama's grandchild didn't. Take that Ni-San!"_


	21. XXI- Focusing Thoughts

" _The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"_

I~~~~I

The Genin hoping to become Chunin all looked toward the screen as it cycled through names and they patiently waited for the next two fighters to be announced. The green highlighted names on the screen began to slow before they drew to a halt on two names that rather shocked Akihane and her friends.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Abumi Zaku please come down to the Arena?" Hayate's voice rattled over the silence. The Jonin's voice was quite stern and it had the normally lazy Nara stiffening beside his teammates. Shikamaru looked at his opponent as he walked toward the stairs while he tried and failed at keeping his personal issues out of the way of his fight.

His opponent wore his right arm in a sling, though he also seemed to be having trouble breathing if the heavy rise and fall of his chest said anything.

The Leaf Nin stepped across from his opponent once he reached the bottom of the steps and had moved to the middle of the arena. Shikamaru's face contrasted greatly to his inner thoughts. All Shikamaru truly wanted to do was make the Otogakure Nin before him pay for harming any Leaf Ninja. There was little doubt in his mind that should Zaku have messed with a team besides Team Seven, then he wouldn't have felt such a boiling rage.

An unforgiving memory, a tiny flash of Zaku vanishing into the trunk of the tree Akihane had been helplessly lying in came to the front of his mind, just as Hayate's hand was drawn down and he launched back with a cry of, "Hajime!"

Shikamaru didn't need any more reason to act and instead, he allowed his hands to drop near his kunai while his chakra stirred beneath the surface. He narrowed his eyes on Zaku's hands before he took in the rest of the arena. There was an even amount of space between them and all four walls, but a few weapons could put an end to that quickly. There was also the unsure footing Zaku held himself with, and the way he favored his right side and had positioned that arm closer to Shikamaru than the damaged one. The boy's eyes flickered across Shikamaru's face, but the Nara betrayed nothing.

"Hmph, fine, if you won't attack I will!" Zaku shouted boldly and the Oto Nin rather foolishly in Shikamaru's opinion, launched toward his target.

Shikamaru did not pull any fancy moves or use incredible speed like the Uchiha before him had. The Nara instead sidestepped his enemy and slammed a kick into the boy's back. Zaku predictably stumbled forward and angled his body so that if he did fall his injured side fell first, which was a rather smart move. Most people would save the damaged limb, but in the end, if you hurt your only weapon you were pretty screwed.

Either way, Zaku wouldn't be walking out of the arena until Shikamaru had made a good enough plan to end him that factored in his attempted murder of Sasuke and Akihane. One might counter that the Nara was mostly doing this for Akihane, but he held a sliver of compassion for the last loyal Uchiha, along with the remaining Kunoichi of Team Seven. Sakura standing up to three Genin far stronger than her knowing she was rather low on chakra was gutsy and troublesome enough to mark her as a friend in Shikamaru's book as well.

The fight was mostly one sided as Shikamaru's feet dragged over the ground or even left it as he repeatedly dodged anything his opponent aimed his way. The Nara even managed to pack chakra into his ears to ignore the subtle ringing that had begun mid-way through the battle. Zaku still seemed to think he had the upper hand in their little farce, however. Shikamaru quickly made him see the flaw in his thoughts. The first attack came in the form of an elbow that slammed into Zaku's back, which was followed quickly by a swipe at the healed arm hanging from Zaku's side. The blows triggered the Konoha Nin's instincts and sent Zaku's stomach right into his opponent's awaiting knee.

Zaku coughed, sending a spray of blood and spit across the floor. A moment later Zaku was dropped from Shikamaru's left, several cold binds working their way around his arms. The binds tightened a fraction when he tried to use chakra and his eyes widened in fright when he realized his position. Shikamaru calmly reached into his pouch and drew several kunai out in quick succession, his brown eyes darkened to a dull black.

The Nin said nothing as he tossed the weapons at Zaku's limbs and his neck. He effectively pinned the boy's body to the ground by his clothes. Shikamaru also cut into Zaku's arms and legs near enough to touch bone. A scream tried to work its way out of Zaku's lips, but it was silenced quickly by a sharp tug of Shikamaru's shadows which sharply sent the male into unconscious bliss.

Shikamaru turned around and walked away from his fight with a slouched posture. He never said a word, not even when he heard Hayate declare him the winner. His heart weighed in his chest, but a pressure had released itself from his shoulders. Zaku had been mostly talk, and if Team Seven hadn't been as thoroughly trashed as they had been, then none of the Otogakure Team would have made it out of that forest intact or maybe even alive. Shikamaru's head rose as he made his way up the guardrail steps. Down below him, the medics that had previously come for Kin had returned to retrieve the Kunoichi's teammate from the Arena as well.

Standing nearest to the stairs was Akihane, her eyes a deep maroon that settled in Nara's memory while shivers threatened to spread over his limbs. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, which caused him to stop momentarily. Aki stared into his eyes and seemed to search for something there. Her lips twitched gently and she walked forward enough to lean and whisper into his ear.

"You didn't have to do that, but I suppose I'll thank you as well." Akihane's soft voice broke through the drifting haze that threatened the logical Ninja's mind. Akihane's breath brushed his neck before it vanished along with the Uzumaki. Sasuke glared at him from his spot beside Sakura and Kakashi further down the walkway. The Uchiha's look was one that spoke of anger, and if Shikamaru read him correctly, jealousy.

It seemed that even after their talk in the Forest of Death Sasuke was still going to be a troublesome asshole. At the very least Shikamaru could reciprocate the feeling. The Nara's lips twitched upward and he nodded to Akihane before he directed his stride toward his teammates while he ignored almost everything else. The flickering names on the screen took part of his attention; while the rest was dedicated to the kunoichi that he stood beside after he finally had caught up to her.

Akihane leaned back against the railing. Her elbows pressed into the cool rounded metal and her hands fell to her sides limply as she glanced toward the black board. Shikamaru leaned forward on his hands. He crossed them so his fingers brushed the opposing elbows. His chin pushed into his right wrist, leaving an uncomfortable pang to spread over the back of his hand while his gaze followed his friend's.

The screen halted once more once two more names stopped beside one another.

' _Subaku no Kankuro Vs Kopi Hesei Shisui'_

The names were only somewhat familiar to the strategist, as he had heard them spoken about by Akihane during her recovery period. The first was the oldest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. He was the male dressed in all black from the day Shikamaru had found Akihane with the Sand Team consisting of the blonde girl with pigtails and the strange bloodthirsty redhead. The second was an even odder one since there wasn't much mention of his last name in the clan archives and he didn't seem too keen on presenting his achievements. So far, Akihane had only gathered that Kopi was a strong Kenjutsu user who dabbled greatly with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Shikamaru wasn't sure how Akihane had gotten her information on the boy so quickly, but he didn't dare ask so long as she filled him in and didn't get into trouble for her actions. Still, from what he had already seen, Akihane was quite accurate.

The Genin jumped over the railing rather simply and effectively to cut down on time, his sword hanging from his side while his black headband bounced around his neck.

Kankuro did not seem happy at being shown up by the Iwa Shinobi, resulting in the Nin launching over the railing with more flare than necessary. Kopi didn't seem to be paying attention to the male, and he instead angled his head toward Hayate as he patiently awaited the signal to start.

Hayate glanced to both contestants which his eyes searched carefully. Hayate's hand snapped upward, quickly drawing back down while his feet pushed him away from the battle zone.

Kopi wasted no time unlike the previous matches since he started his off with a simple jutsu.

"Earth Style, Mud Dragon!"

Kopi shouted as his palms clapped together before they slammed into the ground. Chakra softened the tiles before a large slithering form rose from the liquefied tiles and shot at Kankuro.

Kankuro smirked while his body was engulfed in mud.

I~~~~I

Yin was not happy with the way things had turned out. Even though he had managed to get Orochimaru away from the Uzumaki and her friends, he still hadn't managed to avoid that damned Mitarashi woman that had somehow nearly recognized him. Of course, Orochimaru cutting in had helped, but Yin doubted the purple haired proctor wouldn't pry in the places she didn't belong.

All of this leads to Yin's current predicament. The long forgotten shinobi stood amongst stacks of papers and dusty cabinets. His nose wrinkled while he tried to ignore the pungent smell of old filings and instead he focused on locating his target. The file was rather hidden, tucked into the back of a smaller filing cabinet left alone amidst the towering others.

Yin shook his head and clucked his tongue at the easily accessed knowledge. His body crouched in order to sift through the file numbers. He finally found two familiar ones. The second file had nearly caused him to shake, but he held back the tremors in favor of pulling the file out to open it up. The piece was rather worn, but inside the knowledge was kept in pristine condition by seals settled onto the surface of the paper.

His fingers drifted down over the familiar name that still haunted his nightmares, his eyes clouding over as he choked on tears clogging his throat. His head felt light while his eyes felt heavy. Water streamed down one-half of his face, the other unable to copy it.

Yin opened his eyes once more and firmly grasped his chest with his free arm. He hissed out before his fingers slowly let go which allowed him to relax against the filing cabinet that had held his information.

One blue eye and another violet one both gazed at the picture of a rather lazy Jonin standing beside a stoic man and an exasperated looking woman. The stoic male looked like a carbon copy of Yin himself, were it not for the pristine face and the single colored eyes. The lax man sported bright blonde hair tinged with ivory and his blue eyes shined with mischief despite his uncaring features that Yin knew were a front. The woman was a simple brown haired woman with green eyes, and yet Yin knew that her character was anything but simple. Both had been his friends, his charges at a point in time.

Such things didn't always last, especially in the face of war.

"Senshi, I promise to protect your granddaughter…as Minato's Godfather I swear to keep her from harm to the best of my ability. I just wanted you to know that…and to know soon enough I will finally join you and Akira. Soon, my friend, I will no longer be needed here." Yin spoke gently to the picture resting inside the file he had opened previously. His emotions were quietly locked away to access at a later time so that he could continue since the vow managed to settle his spirit a little more.

Yin grasped the other folder, the one marked with his shinobi identification number as well as his real birth name. Uzumaki Yin, son of Uzumaki Ling, and the head of the Uzumaki Guardsmen Branch.

No one needed to know neither that he was alive nor that he had tarnished his father's name with his wrongdoings in the name of helping Tobirama's line live on at the wish of his best friend and first love. No one but Orochimaru could have his story, lest they ruin all he had worked for up until that point.

I~~~~I

Shisui pulled quickly from his position beside Kankuro's supposedly downed body, his eyes narrowing on the puppet-like mouth opening in his direction. He raised his right arm, drawing his blade quickly as he did so. The poisoned senbon targeting his body were easily deflected with the barest nudges with his blade. Those strikes were followed up by more hand signs that called upon more chakra inside of Shisui's body.

"Mud Wall!"

Shisui slammed his left hand down onto the surface below his body, the earth surrounding him quickly to build up a cocoon. The shield blocked several more deadly puppet-parts from hitting his body, large blades sticking out from the detached limbs. Kankuro broke free of the mud, his body shielded by a larger puppet with an expanding body. Shisui's eyes narrowed upon the Suna Nin and his grip tightened on his blade's handle. He could feel his muscles as they tensed in preparation, his legs pushing on the ground to send his body higher in the air.

Shisui closed his eyes as he felt the wind brush his face before his gaze snapped open again. There on the stands stood his two friends. Yarui and Darui were the two people who had always been there for him. Ever since he was a child those two boys had remained at his side. Both Ninja were strong and cunning, both were courageous and brave. They had always fought with him and the other member of their team at the forefront of their minds.

Now, Shisui would fight with their names imprinted in his thoughts, with their hands guiding his blade. He wouldn't fail them, and when all of it was over they'd all walk out with that damn promotion together. There was no way in hell he would allow this entire situation to be for naught. He wouldn't let the blood that Yarui spilled in the forest amount to so little. The boy was such a happy individual, and Shisui wanted it to remain that way.

"Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Shisui called out as his left hand formed the tiger sign alone. He let loose the torrent of flames building up inside his lungs in the direction of his unsuspecting opponent.

The blaze shot through the air at Kankuro, his hands brought up in an attempt of defense despite the deadly Jutsu moving right past him.

At first, Kankuro was shocked, but then a smirk worked itself over his lips. His mouth opened in a taunt as he pulled at his chakra strings, only to seize when he felt his strings suddenly go lax. Shisui paused momentarily as his body flashed out of place once more. He continued to flash in and out of place and he only stopped after his blade was pressed into Kankuro's throat, drawing a thin line of blood along his jugular.

In his distraction over the Blaze's large reptilian mouth trying to swallow the air beside him whole, Kankuro hadn't noticed Shisui's body flashing forward while his arm struck across the chakra strings in a swift glide. Sharp wisps of chakra gathered at the edge of Shisui's sharpened blade. This action allowed it to sever the connection the puppet master had to his weapons and give the blade an even more dangerous tone as it rested against his neck.

"And that...is your life."

Shisui did not blink even as his uncaring eyes cut through Kankuro's war-painted features and he judged him like some twisted deity. A pressure had settled over his shoulders at the boy's cold gaze. The look reminded him of his brother's own killer intent. This pressure was still different, however, as it was more contained. The pressure didn't surround him but instead pressed on only him.

Standing off to the side, Hayate had to withhold a shiver. The Jonin had seen that look on many people, but this was only his second time seeing such a devoid gaze on a child.

"Winner, Kopi Hesei Shisui," Hayate shouted since he had been unwilling to watch any more bloodshed.

Shisui withdrew his blade a few seconds after Hayate spoke. He looked in disinterest at Kankuro as the Suna Genin collapsed to the ground while he panted harshly. An invisible weight seemed to lift from the boy's shoulders when Shisui finally turned away from him.

The Iwagakure Genin added chakra to his feet to give him enough of a boost to jump onto the railing beside his team. The two other members of the team boy congratulated him, along with their sensei.

Down in the Arena, the medics had started to lead Kankuro out of the way, his neck slowly healing over with the aid of one of the white-clad men.

I~~~~I

Akihane couldn't take her eyes off the arena as the battle played out, her blue orbs mostly focused on the Genin who went by that accursed name.

Shisui was good, it showed in his posture, his silence, and most of all, the way he countered his opponent. The fear the boy seemed to instill into the Suna Genin in the cat suit was a rather worrying thing to think on, however. Akihane had only witnessed the boy a few times, and each time the Suna Genin seemed to only ever be wary of the smallest member of his team who reeked of blood.

"Winner, Kopi Hesei Shisui."

Hayate's voice dragged Akihane's thoughts from their darker places. She paused to take a breath, glancing over to the randomizing screen as she ignored Kankuro being escorted from the arena.

The board did not want to stop switching through names, flashing over hers several times. It seemed that Hokage-Jiji had actually put in her full name instead of the one she gave the Iwa Nin, which meant they would be surprised when it finally was her turn.

At last, the monitor stopped, two names being called out by Hayate as soon as the green words became clear.

"Will Tenten and Akado Yoroi please come down?"

I~~~~I

Shikamaru glanced toward Akihane, having watched her during the Iwa-nin's match after she had tensed unexpectedly. Shikamaru wasn't sure why Akihane was so shocked when the boy's name had been said, and in all honesty, it worried him. Even now when the fifth match played out in front of them Akihane wasn't focusing properly. The girl's gaze never shifted, but Shikamaru felt he could recognize her waning attention.

Tenten had just tossed a rally of numerable weapons at her opponent which kept him at a distance. It seemed she had found out he was a chakra drainer.

The match was already over before it began. Tenten was quite the match for the stealer since she didn't really have chakra and she also was a long range attacker. Yoroi would never get close enough to her to touch the weapon's mistress.

"Aki-Hime~" A voice all of the sudden called out and startled Shikamaru enough to have his head turn to the source while his hands drifted to his weapons.

Hatake Kakashi stood beside Akihane, lazily leaning on one leg while he cast an eye smile at his pupil. His mask creased as he spoke to her. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Akihane turned her head so she now had eye-to-eye contact with her sensei. A soft sigh passed her lips before she spoke up.

"It's nothing that is important enough to mention right now Kakashi-Sensei. I will tell you after the Preliminaries are over." She finished while her body turned to the match.

Tenten had caught her target in a tight encirclement of kunai, several scrolls raining more weapons down on the Ninja as he faltered and fell. Moments later Hayate had once again announced the winner of the match.

"Winner, Tenten!"

Tenten grinned and pumped her fist. To the left of Kakashi, his student, and Shikamaru, Team Nine had started to celebrate in their own manner. Neji wore a sharp smirk that leaked arrogance while Gai and Lee were crying and holding one another tightly.

Kakashi quickly turned his Genin away from the sight, coughing into his hand while he pointed at the board.

"W-Why don't we wait for the next match?"

Akihane offered her Sensei a blank stare since she knew exactly why Kakashi was acting weirdly dismissive. Shikamaru didn't want to think any harder than he already was over Akihane and her troublesome moods, so he followed along with Kakashi's trail of thought.

Most of the Arena turned away from Lee and Gai's episode to view the randomizing board as it began to switch through names once more.

The board halted again, only this time it stopped on two names Akihane felt rather dubious about.

' _Uzumaki Akihane Naru Vs Ryuutai Darui'_ was displayed across the screen. A weight nearly settled inside Akihane's chest, only to vanish with a cold burst of familiar chakra.

Akihane closed her eyes and she breathed in sharply as she thought of her past. She thought about Sasuke and Hinata, about Shikamaru and Shikaku. Her thoughts became muddled with Iruka, Genma, Raidou, her other brothers and the Hokage. The face of Shisui crossed her mind and caused a sting to pulse from her heart. Her eyes opened and she gripped the railing before her. Kakashi opened his mouth beside her to remind her she didn't have to fight, just as she jumped over and landed in the arena below.

Ryuutai was already waiting for her and his eyes scanned her body. Hayate seemed to have grown more serious within the few seconds it took her to reach the arena and now his eyes met hers to guarantee this is what she wanted. Akihane only offered the man a nod. She shifted into her stance in order to loosen the muscles around her legs. Hayate stepped back with his arm now raised over his head. Darui kept his eyes on her while he stepped backward with his right foot and took to a solid earth Taijutsu stance.

"Hajime!"

Hayate's words sent the two of them at one another.

Chakra pulsed out from both of their feet in order to map the area around them. The two pulses collided and caused tremors to wrack both of their bodies when they passed over the opposing sensor. Darui looked surprised for a moment before Akihane wiped the look from his face by drawing a kunai on him.

Akihane's pupil's narrowed into slits and her fingers twisted her blades around so that she could block and deflect the two kunai Darui had drawn to use against her. Thoughts of both Sasuke and Hinata floated through Akihane's mind, each memory of their training helping guide her hand as she twisted around a sharp kick Darui directed to her side.

Maroon overtook lavender as Aki launched her weapon-clad arms toward her enemy, her eyes pupils going flat while a cold aura swept over her body.

For those who hadn't seen her in a real fight before, the Uzumaki looked very much like an avenging angel. There was no playfulness in her strikes as she wove through Darui's attempts at disarming her, unlike when she sparred with Sasuke and Hinata.

Darui struck out with his right hand, his kunai nicking her wrist while his palm aimed for her chest. Akihane's right foot feigned a kick before it dropped and she pivoted suddenly. The palm came even closer to her chest and her action shocked her opponent enough for her to raise a hand discretely again her side.

A clone appeared behind Darui in an instant, Akihane's form flickering momentarily as she switched places with her double. The Kunoichi turned, her leg arching as she the side of it across Darui's rib cage.

The Iwa Genin grunted, his body jerking to the side as he rolled with the blow further away from her. The clone Akihane had used as a dummy vanished from the arena with a puff of smoke after taking the blow from Darui.

Akihane swiftly brought her hands up, forming two more clones that rushed toward Darui with kunai drawn. Meanwhile, Aki flashed through hand signs, her eyes cataloging Darui's moves as he swiftly took down her clones. No doubt the boy had already guessed they were a distraction, which meant that Akihane would have to be quick.

"Wind Style, Gale Bullet!" Akihane shouted as she blew a concentrated air bullet toward her opponent, her fingers never halting as they sped through more hand signs. The next jutsu came easier than the first, having been practiced over and over with Sasuke and Hinata.

"Water Style, Water Whip!" Another call broke from the kunoichi's lips. The call shocked most of the adults in the area, along with a few Genin who understood just what she had done.

Water collected at Aki's fingertips, appearing with the aid of her chakra and the moisture in the atmosphere. She felt her chakra drop slightly but paid the decrease no mind as she launched her water whip around her gale bullet. The forceful jutsu sharpened into a drill, the water adding to the force. Darui stood in place for a moment, too shocked to do much else before it donned on him that the Jutsu was hurtling right toward him.

"Shit." Darui hissed, flashing through hand signs quickly as the jutsu slammed against his position.

From the sidelines both Kopi and Yarui were leaning over the railing, their eyes trained on the spot their teammate had been. Both knew that Darui had made it through worse Jutsu, but they also knew that a few seconds between responses to such attacks were often devastating.

Their fears were unfounded when a figure launched from the mist generated from Aki's attack in the direction of the Ivory haired girl.

Akihane brought her arms up in time to block the attack. A grunt left her lips and she twisted her left foot so gain better footing before her palm shot toward Darui's side.

The Iwa Nin twisted, dodging the blow as his feet touched the ground. His hair held still in the air for a moment, before he launched his fist at Akihane's unprotected gut.

Quickly Akihane pushed her legs upward, jumping backward with the aid of chakra. Her limbs ached in protest as she debated the pros and cons of her battle. Her eyes glanced across the arena quickly, meeting both Sasuke's and Shikamaru's.

Aki hadn't wanted to show off so quickly, but she supposed that it couldn't be helped if she wanted to end her battle quickly. She didn't think that she could honestly keep up with Darui since the boy was rather fast for being an Iwa Nin, and his stance was far more solid than her Uzumaki style.

So far, this hadn't been the worst choice Akihane had made today. In fact, this was one of her better spur of the moment ideas.

With the idea came a quick strategy that would lead her to end this battle sooner rather than later.

Closing her eyes Akihane twisted and landed on the ground, ignoring the footsteps that signaled Darui was nearing her position. She rose to stand, her breathing evening out while she thought over the next few moves. Satisfied with her plan of action, Akihane allowed herself to see Darui once more. The boy was right in front of her, no doubt confused by her insistence to remain still. It didn't matter much, as Akihane had already grazed the scroll at her side. Quickly, the blonde pressed charka into the seals, summoning forth a single blade.

Darui was confused at his opponent's rather still nature when she had landed, and his confusion only grew when he noticed that she had yet to open her eyes. Darui muttered softly but took his opponent's actions for granted. If the girl wasn't going to fight then he would end the battle quickly.

Imagine the Iwa Nin's surprise when a blade suddenly arched up from the girl's right hand and slashed across his chest, nicking his arm in the process when Darui tried to strike the girl once more.

His gaze drifted to the Kunoichi's eyes, his body going cold when he saw the deep maroon eyes with slit pupils.

Akihane didn't give Darui a break and she instead twisted her blade toward his head. Darui was quick to back away from her to avoid losing, his teeth snapping into one another as she twisted into a familiar stance. Her fingers rose once more, summoning two more clones to her side.

Up in the stands, Kakashi tensed, expecting the same move he had seen from the bridge. His eyes glanced toward Hayate and he was shocked to find the Jonin completely calm. In fact, Hayate looked relieved that Akihane had drawn her blade.

"Dance of the Leaf, strike!" Aki shouted as her and her copies all swiped across the air. Sharp gales shot toward her enemy while she shifted into another stance and shot toward Darui.

"Thrust!"

Akihane's blade jabbed at Darui as he dodged the other strikes, his eyes widening as the two clones followed Akihane's actions. The gale's targeted the area around him, keeping him trapped as Akihane neared.

The Uzumaki's eyes shaded over and a right hand rose to form a hand seal for channeling water chakra.

"Swipe…" Akihane hissed, her blade drawn closer to her chest as she struck Darui with the enhanced blow. The boy was forced to stay in place or he would end up struck by the gales that shot past him. Wind exploded upward from the area, but Akihane didn't let up. Her voice dropped to a mere whisper as she released more wind chakra and sent several more blows in quick succession to her enemy.

Water funneled across her blade and joined the other attacks, melding into the expanding gale that surrounded Darui.

An explosion broke Akihane from her assault on her opponent, the wind and water creating a larger mist over the arena.

"Darui!" A voice called from the sidelines, the same boy who had called Hayate weak earlier leaning over the railing as he yelled for his teammate. Akihane watched the mist as she held her blade aloft, the metal shining as her chakra pulsed around it, giving it an unsteady blue glow.

The mist began to clear, her clones tensing as they readied themselves.

In the middle of the newly formed crater courtesy of Akihane, Darui kneeled. He was breathing heavily and his body was littered with cuts. Several were bleeding, blending into the dark red of his clothes.

Akihane raised her blade once more, prepared to continue should Darui wish. The Iwa Nin looked up at her, catching her guarded stance and the way she was warily awaiting his next move. He was pleased the girl still found him a threat since he wasn't going to give up just yet. He wanted to save this last attack for the last round, but apparently, he would have to use it if he ever hoped to strike down the Uzumaki.

The girl had to be tired from the amount of wind chakra she had used as well as her creation of water with her chakra, which meant he was at an advantage. The Kunoichi was good at not displaying her weakness, as well as guarding herself in such a way that Darui couldn't sense her chakra. In fact, the entire round Darui had only ever felt her chakra at the start when she had pulsed it outward as a sensing technique.

Sensing wouldn't help the Kunoichi here, however. Darui was never the best with Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, unlike his friends Shisui or Yarui. Instead, Darui was the sensor, the long range fighter. He was the weapon specialist, and it was about time he showed that.

Darui reached down, tugging Kunai from his pouch as he slowly stood. His muscles ached from the beating he had just taken head on, but in all honesty, he had never felt so energized. Uzumaki Akihane was a good Nin, no doubt, and Darui was sad to have to use his technique on her.

Well, he supposed he wasn't that sad since he had to make it to the third round. For Shisui and Yarui, he had to pass this obstacle.

Akihane noticed the change in her opponent, and she adjusted accordingly. Her clones glanced to her, and she raised her hands to form ANBU signs discretely. They nodded, each settling into a different stance than the other. She settled for her Uzumaki Style, loose and refined to the point her limbs automatically adjusted for the situation.

Darui met her gaze as he straightened, glancing toward the clones settled into different stances around him. He breathed outward as his fingers tucked into the loops of his kunai.

In an instant, the boy was twisting around and sending a volley of weapons at her and her clones.

Aki was quick to deflect the kunai, her eyes catching sight of one of her clones dispelling. Information filtered into her brain and was quickly cast into a place for later consideration.

Akihane then moved to shoot toward her enemy and stop his onslaught, when she felt something cut her cheek. Another pop sounded and she hissed as the image of a thin line cutting into her neck appeared.

"Ninja Wire," Akihane whispered, her blade twisting to snap the wire near her face. Her hand reversed the grip of her blade and she reached down to her pouch. Just as she tried to grab a tag to help another range of weapons was sent her way in the form of shuriken, senbon, more kunai, with several layers of ninja wire in between.

Akihane clenched her teeth and silently thanked the joint training when she was stuck fighting with Tenten. That girl had used similar moves, so dodging the weapons wasn't a hard as it normally would have been.

Aki twisted and struck at the different weapons raining down on her, her body shifting while her center of gravity switched between her right and left sides to her middle. She dropped to the floor to avoid wire that nicked her hair and sent several strands tumbling to the floor, along with the shuriken that flew past her back and slammed into the wall with thuds.

Genma flashed before her eyes, his smiling face calming her enough so she could slide past a kunai threatening to hit her jugular, her fingers barely sliding past a Senbon while her blade rose over her head. A quick downward thrust sent the weapons before her tumbling to the ground. Heels barely brushed the ground before Akihane was once again launching at her opponent.

Darui narrowed his gaze before he glanced to the ninja wire he had woven through his kunai and the other wire he had already set up, along with his shuriken.

Akihane brought her hands into a ram sign, pops sounding all over the area as at least five more clones appeared.

The Jonin above all bit back their surprise since Akihane had already shown her proficiency with the clones, as well as her tendency to spawn hundreds of the things.

Darui was unsettled by the appearance of her clones, but he quickly calmed himself when he noticed that Shisui and Yarui were both giving him determined looks.

Shisui met his gaze, nodding only once. That affirmation was all Darui needed as he gripped the wire in his hand tighter and pulled sharply.

Akihane noticed, her eyes widening when all the clones she had just summoned were popped as wire cut through them. The Uzumaki cursed, twisting her body away from several wires, her head ducking to avoid one from cutting through her neck. As she did, her ponytail flipped upward.

Silver rained down on the ground below her, causing a sudden tensing in Akihane's chest. Her hands suddenly shook, her blade dropped when a wire cut into her wrist. Several others struck her sides and her limbs. The stinging pain did nothing to wake Akihane from her sudden realization, however. Soft silver locks of hair hit the ground, along with a single cord of leather that no longer held up her long spikes.

The uneven blades shot out, freed as they were from their confines and weight.

Darui sighed as he noticed the girl freeze up. It seems he wasn't too accurate before. Despite being a capable Kunoichi the girl still cared a bit too much for her appearance, if her reaction to him cutting her hair was any indicator. In his defense, Akihane had been the one to duck the wire.

" _Hey, Aki…?"_

Akihane's ears rang as she tried to think past the white at her feet.

" _Could you promise me something?"_

She felt something cut through her, anger flooding her along with the cool chakra from her seal, her lips twisted as her shortened locks fell to hide her face in her bent position.

" _Keep your hair long, alright? It really suits you."_

" _I suppose I can do that, Shisui-San."_

"Forfeit before I pull the wires tighter…I see the wire below your neck and I'm not about to kill you without giving you a chance to back out of this." Darui spoke up, signaling his location to Akihane.

That was the last straw for her. She normally didn't care about her appearance, normally didn't even think once about whether she was pretty or whether her hair was nice or even if guys liked her. Akihane was a simple person, a practical one. And yet, she kept her hair long when it wasn't practical for a Kunoichi, it was a danger even. Her reason for having her hair long was simple. Shisui, sacrificial, loving, sweet Shisui had asked her to keep it long.

Her lips twitched and a soft chuckle left her lips.

Akihane knew Hayate was close to calling the match, and in response she held her hand out in the direction she knew he was in, cutting it even more.

"Don't, Hayate-San," Akihane called out to the Jonin, her body shaking slightly as she suddenly laughed.

Darui froze, shock flooding him as something was let loose, a warm, yet still threatening presence.

Everyone felt Akihane's chakra as it broke loose, the golden hue becoming noticeable for a moment before it was once more drawn back. A sharp thud broke Darui's confusion, guiding his gaze toward the weights released from Akihane's legs along with the seals pulsing into darkness.

"You really…really should never tell a Konoha Nin to give up."

Akihane was going over kill, she knew this, but one thought about Shisui silenced her protests. Shisui was her idol, the person she always wanted to be, the one she always admired even when she was younger, and Darui had just caused her to break a promise to him. As a Kunoichi, no, even as a young child, Akihane had sworn to never break a promise she made, to never go back on her word.

For Darui to have made her do such a thing brought out her emotions, too many to control, not enough to bring her back in time. She was a mess without her chakra control there to help, a mess with the cold seal trying to entice her back to being calm. She was done playing nice, done listening to the chakra forced into her.

The moment that her chakra had surrounded her, Akihane was given an idea of the locations of each tiny strand of ninja wire. Every line was taken into account, helping her pull herself out of the crosshairs just as Darui tugged at his end.

The line that had cut against Akihane's neck jutted upward as she slipped through a line of sharp and thin weaponry, her body moving fluidly as she gave herself to her chakra. The speed she gained from her weights along with her agility helped greatly as she shot through the wire, ducking and spinning through the nooks and crannies, her chakra pumping through her limbs to make her move even faster.

"W-What?!" Darui hissed out as he watched Akihane make her way toward him, barely receiving a scratch. Her chakra had been suppressed to the area around her, and yet he still felt the heavy and potent aura coating his ninja wire like a deadly poison, the warmth becoming unbearable. The technique gave the Uzumaki an advantage in the situation, as she knew exactly where each strand was. Such precision was astounding, and yet, it was even more surprising to Darui because of the amount of chakra used was no doubt too much for a normal Kunoichi to contain.

"M-Monster…" He whispered under his breath as Akihane shot from the web of wire, her palm slamming into his chest. Pain sparked along his ribs, fire burning across his heart in an arch. Distantly he wondered if the last thing he would see was her red eyes, filled with so much anger, and yet calm at the same time. Something told him that he would be okay, that he would survive and continue to fight. That was why when the warmth of the girl's chakra surrounded him, he allowed himself to slip peacefully into slumber.

All around Akihane, the wire collapsed, leaving her in a field of weapons panting heavily as her opponent hit the ground.

She stayed standing, however, even as her head swam. She was overwhelmed by the emotions of those around her, along with her own. A shiver worked its way down her spine and she had to withhold a whimper as she closed her eyes to let herself adjust. Releasing her chakra so suddenly hadn't been wise, and her tenketsu had no doubt been affected by such a reckless choice.

"Winner, Uzumaki Akihane Naru."

The call from Hayate had her sighing in relief even as she felt herself sway. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her blade lying on the ground several feet away.

She formed a single sign, wincing as the chakra stung her arms. The sword vanished in a puff of smoke, just as she fell to the side.

Hayate was already there, catching her before she hit the ground. Scuffling notified Akihane that Darui's teammates had dropped down beside him. Aki looked toward Hayate, chuckling gently.

"Sorry, Hayate-San…I was an idiot."

Hayate smiled at her and shook his head in exasperation. "It's fine…Just know you get to deal with Genma when he hears about this."

Hayate whispered to her, only coughing lightly at the end. Akihane nodded, struggling to get her legs working.

A head of silver caught her attention, Kakashi's lone gray eye meeting hers as Hayate helped her to her feet.

"I'll be taking Aki-Hime," Kakashi spoke up, earning himself a nod as the Jonin's hand pressed into his student's back.

Akihane allowed the Jonin to guide her away from the arena. A medic rushed toward her to give her a once over, and Akihane only remained standing because Kakashi was holding her up.

Once the Medic deduced she just needed to rest for a day or so Kakashi enveloped them both in a swirl of leaves, dropping them both at the top with the other rookies.

Akihane collapsed against the wall and slid down the moment Kakashi let her go, her head angled upward as she breathed in heavily.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata rushed toward her. Hinata dropped down beside her first, moving to use Iryo-Ninjutsu on her friend to help heal her. Akihane gently brushed Hinata's hand aside, smiling at the Hyuga. "I'll be fine, Hinata-Hime. Just need a bit of rest. Don't waste your chakra on me when you still have your fight to deal with."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest to the Uzumaki, only to be cut off by the blank voice of Sasuke.

"Sooner, rather than later, Hinata. You're up."

Hinata froze at the words, her eyes directed upward at the board.

Her heart stilled in her chest and something painful rushed through her as she took in the names left on the board.

"Will Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji please make their way down to the arena!" Hayate's voice called out, echoing inside of the building. His tone was calm, and yet Hinata knew that the man must be worried for her since he had said her name so softly.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists, deciding that now was a good of a time as any.

"Sasuke-San, please watch Akihane-Chan. Sakura, would you please place this on her injuries?"

Hinata turned as she spoke, handing over a jar of ointment to Sakura before she steeled herself. From behind her, she heard a painful grunt, her gaze twisting to meet the glasses of her teammate Shino and the worried orbs of her friend Kiba.

"H-Hinata…you don't have to go, you know that right?"

Kiba spoke softly, trying to reassure her. Hinata only smiled sadly at the boy, shaking her head as she met Shino's gaze again. Shino offered her a nod, and she finally turned toward Akihane. Akihane was gazing at her calmly, her eyes focused on Hinata's face the orbs flickered to Hinata's hammering pulse, a soft smile working over Akihane's lips.

"Go before he disqualifies you Hinata-Hime. I believe in you."

Hinata's cheeks reddened, her body becoming relaxed as she heard the words.

Her head angled into a nod before she swiftly turned and marched down the steps toward the arena, ignoring the calls of her teammate as he wondered what the hell she was doing.

She was determined not to fail, and so she wouldn't.

I~~~~I

 **Holy Donuts that took way too long. Well, I am glad that I got this typed up. Summer break has been pretty chill despite a fainting spell I had and the fact I can't get a job until later on..ugh. Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for Hinata VS Neji!**

 **Drabble-His Thoughts**

 _At first, it was only the intrigue regarding who she was that drew his attention to the Ivory haired kunoichi._

 _That intrigue quickly grew with every trial the blonde-haired shinobi passed._

 _After the large chakra release in the forest that set Darui on edge he had thought it unwise to continue trailing after the Genin, but once more he found himself stuck with her on his mind._

 _She had destroyed Darui in their battle, weaving through his wire-web so effectively that Shisui hadn't noticed a single extra cut on her._

 _The girl, Uzumaki Akihane Akihane, was an enigma._

 _(Oh, and if that name didn't send him for a spin…Uzumaki, to think.)_

 _When Kakashi of the Sharingan had taken his student from the proctor, Shisui noticed something._

 _Akihane seemed to regret what had happened._

 _The way she tilted her head to look back once the medic finished checking her was a rather telling indication._

 _For the girl to regret harming Darui meant she must have lost control of herself or displayed something that could endanger others._

 _Shisui had watched the girl interact with the Old Man in the cafeteria who later was revealed to be the Hokage, he had witnessed the way she kept her precious people close._

 _This was a girl who cared too deeply, someone who gave everything to those she cared about._

 _Then, in the midst of the names cycling once more, Shisui witnessed her interactions with her teammates._

 _The girl wouldn't let the Hyuuga girl she was friends with heal her because she still had a match._

 _The girl also was exhausted from her battle, going so far as to lean against the wall for support while she clutched at her red arms._

 _Darui might not approve, but Shisui couldn't wait to fight the Kunoichi._

 _Her presence made him want to attack, her demeanor set him on edge._

 _The chakra held under wraps had filled him with a darker emotion he hadn't felt since his team had been left with the four tailed Jinchuuriki Roshi._

 _The energy was intoxicating and warm, each measure of it better than the last._

 _Being the damn power-junkie he happened to be under all his stoic composure, Shisui found he loved the feeling._


	22. XXII- Focusing Ideals

_"Will Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji please make their way down to the arena!" Hayate's voice called out, echoing inside of the building. His tone was calm, and yet Hinata knew that the man must be worried for her since she had said her name so softly. Hinata clenched her hands into fists, deciding that now was a good of a time as any._

 _"Sasuke-San, please watch Akihane-Chan. Sakura, would you please place this on her injuries?" Hinata turned as she spoke, handing over a jar of ointment to Sakura before she steeled herself. From behind her she heard a painful grunt, her gaze twisting to meet the glasses of her teammate Shino and the worried orbs of her friend Kiba._

 _"H-Hinata…you don't have to go, you know that right?" Kiba spoke softly, trying to reassure her. Hinata only smiled sadly at the boy, shaking her head as she met Shino's gaze again. Shino offered her a nod, and she turned finally toward Akihane. Akihane was gazing at her calmly, her eyes focused on Hinata's face the orbs flickered to Hinata's hammering pulse, a soft smile working over Akihane's lips._

 _"Go before he disqualifies you Hinata-Hime. I believe in you." Hinata's cheeks reddened, her body becoming relaxed as she heard the words. Her head angled into a nod before she swiftly turned and marched down the steps toward the arena, ignoring the calls of her teammate as he wondered what the hell she was doing._

 _She was determined not to fail, and so she wouldn't._

I~~~~I

Akihane wasn't worried about Hinata, and she doubted that she ever would be. Hinata was far stronger than either her or Sasuke. The Hyuuga Heiress' only problem was harnessing her power and turning it into an oppressive force. Ever since the Wave mission when they had lost a part of themselves, Hinata hadn't had such a hard time accepting she would have to harm others to protect those she loved.

Neji was still something entirely different though. For Hinata to fight Neji meant that she'd not just be facing a simple opponent. No, by facing Neji, Hinata would be fighting her insecurities and her doubts, she'd be fighting everything that held her back. This fight was important, far too important to rush into or push aside. In this fight Hinata wouldn't be able to rush it and finish quickly, she'd have to take her time and prove every single comment wrong.

"Hinata-Sama…Forfeit."

And Akihane knew that Hinata would. It was for that reason that she stepped forward, her hands gripping the railing as she raised her voice to a very surprising octave.

"Hinata-Hime, give this all that you have!" Her shout echoed across the arena, causing the Hyuuga Heiress to stiffen momentarily. The Rookie Sensei's glanced at her in shock, having never heard her voice raised in such a manner.

Akihane openly smirked, her eyes glinting dangerously as she shouted once more. "Win this so we can all go to Ichiraku after."

Hinata's shoulders relaxed and her feet shifted, her hair falling over the sides of her face as her dominant arm was extended and her other was drawn back almost in line with her side.

Another shoulder lined up with Akihane's, a bored tone echoing her rather bland one.

"If you lose this, Hyuuga, then I'm not going to let you live it down," Sasuke called out, a softer smirk crossing his lips.

Unseen, but still known to those in the stands behind her, Hinata's lips lifted into a confident smile.

Her head raised so her eyes met her cousin's. There was a certain steel to them that hat Neji feeling rather outnumbered, but still, he shifted his feet and readied to attack.

Inevitably, Hayate raised his hand before drawing it back, his shout calling out over the sudden silence.

"Hajime!"

I~~~~I

Honestly, to him, it was all rather amazing. For Yin, watching a small girl work her way through stances like this one did was amazing.

The Hyuuga Heiress that had captured Akihane's eye was truly amazing, and she was skilled with her Doujutsu as well as other areas. Of course, her opponent was a second branch member that Hinata happened to call her cousin. He was more skilled with the Byakugan than she could ever hope to so, Neji was not nearly as skilled with other aspects of being a shinobi besides Taijutsu. Hinata had switched around and worked on all her areas, not falling into the trap most of her clan did over obsessing with the Byakugan.

Even so, Neji was not nearly as skilled with other aspects of being a shinobi besides Taijutsu. Hinata had switched around and worked on all her areas, not falling into the trap most of her clan did over obsessing with the Byakugan.

Hinata's kicks were high and strong, a single ax kick sending Neji flying away and onto his back as she readied kunai in her hands to attack him with.

The boy was spouting nonsense about her being a disgrace, resorting to barbaric methods of the ninja ways instead of using their clan abilities.

Yin wanted to cry out in happiness when Hinata had simply eyed her relative with a cold gaze and thin lips before she had launched into another attack.

Honestly, if Akihane ever got rid of the Heiress, Yin was going to have to strangle his friend's legacy.

I~~~~I

The match started with Hinata shooting at Neji while gathering chakra in her palms. Her lithe and agile form was far more suited to a free flowing style that the rigid one of the Hyuugas and that was the reason why she slipped from the original stance into a mixture of the Uzumaki's Whirlpool Style and her Gentle Fist.

Her feet never remained on the ground for long, always pivoting and shifting or pushing her around her opponent as Neji struggled to keep up with her.

The boy was shocked with her speed, as well as how she seemed to weave herself through his sharp jabs and strikes while also hitting him in his chest and sides.

A hit managed to get her arm which caused her chakra to fluctuate before Hinata steadied the output and raised her leg in front of her cousin's face. Several seconds later Neji flew backward onto the hard ground, grunting as his back snapped against the stone.

Once more Hinata shifted her stance, though this time it was a loose standing one with her feet spread at shoulder length. Her arms hung almost loosely at her sides. Her chest was angled toward her opponent, her dominant arm drawn behind her.

This stance was the weaponized version she had created by mixing part of the Wind Taijutsu stance and the Academy Style.

"Y-you…Are you making a mockery of me, Hinata!? You won't even use our Clan techniques against me…how you have fallen." Neji sneered at her, his eyes narrowed in disgust as he gripped his hands into fists and sat up from the ground.

Hinata did not bother offering Neji a reply, resulting in the boy shouting at her again. "You are a failure Hinata…You represent the Main Branch and you still think that you stand so high above everyone else despite the fact you are weak!"

If Neji had actually paid attention then he would have noticed how Hinata had shifted her hands over to her weapon's pouches, but instead, he was intently glaring at Hinata's impassive gaze as she readied to attack. Kunai with wire attached to them flew at Neji, his palms barely reacting in time to knock the projectiles away from his body while he got to his feet. Hinata sent more weapons after him, her steps becoming firm as she worked her way toward her cousin.

Still, the Heiress did not bother to speak to her cousin, her mind focused more so on the comments of her important people. It was the same thing with any other battle the Hyuuga had ever fought. She had more important things to do than banter in such a fight. She couldn't afford any distraction, unlike the two that constantly supported her.

Always Hinata felt like the one that fell behind them, the one holding Sasuke and Akihane back. After countless years of leaving the Hyuuga compound in the dead of night to train, risking her safety even after the Kumo Incident, after countless days of working on one simple move or jutsu, or even after the hundreds of bruises, many that still hadn't healed completely, Hinata did not feel even a tiny bit close to Akihane or Sasuke in strength.

However, both of those people believed that Hinata was indeed as strong as them, that she had the ability to take them down with ease. Both of the two survivors believed in Hinata enough to voice it in front of the best of their age and even the Hokage. They were her motivation in this battle, the reason why she had firmed her resolve. Their support was enough for the Heiress to push herself against Neji, to strike with everything she had available and show that she wasn't weak and that in the end, she wouldn't lose. It was her promise to Sasuke and Akihane, and she never went back on her promises.

There was no way that anything would stop Hinata, not even Neji. The boy could dodge her weapons all he wanted, he could try and gain distance from her strikes and he could look for any opening he pleased, but he would not win. It was with that in mind that Hinata chose to stop showing off. She could end the battle with two of her favorite moves, two moves that were part of her own modified style. If Neji wanted her to use Hyuuga techniques, then Hinata would use her own.

She halted in her advance on her cousin, stopping nearly three meters from the boy as she focused inward.

To those in the stands she seemed simply to stop moving, but to the two with confident smiles playing across their faces, Hinata had decided to end the fight.

Neji, of course, saw an opening as Hinata's eyes fell closed. He also smirked, believing that Hinata had given up because he had made her. Unlike Neji, the Sensei's above saw something rather odd in the air around the Heiress and they all began to suspect something was amiss with the Heiress' actions. Out of all the Rookies withholding Sasuke and Akihane, Shikamaru was the only one to guess that Hinata was preparing a technique.

The others were worried and confused, one, in particular, voicing his worry for his teammate.

"H-Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he tried to understand what his teammate was doing just letting Neji strike her. He didn't realize that his shouted had just alerted Hinata to Neji's position.

Hinata's eyes snapped open once she felt Neji's hand extend with intent to hit her chest. On instinct, she shifted her feet and drew them in so she could spin around right in front of Neji. Her fingers gripped two Kunai from her pouch again, one for each hand, while Chakra began to form in beams around her weapons.

"Offensive Eight Trigrams!" Hinata shouted aloud, her kunai surrounding itself in chakra as she formed hundreds of Kunai outlines that launched from the two in her hands and spun around her like a crazed tornado. Neji was sent flying away from his cousin once his hand came into contact with the tornado. He landed flat on his back as the after-image like weapons cut into walkways and through several bars on the railings before they finally began to die down.

Two kunai shot toward Neji once Hinata had managed to aim in his direction. The weapons made him grunt when they dug into his vest and pinned his body to the ground. Hinata didn't seem to be done with her move, however, and it showed as she gathered the spinning chakra into her palms and surrounded her arms in the energy like how she had done on the bridge in Wave. Pain akin to that of needles poking against her skin registered, but the lavender haired girl ignored it.

Hinata's hair whipped across her back as she launched toward her cousin, her arm extended to punch him in the face as violet chakra faded away behind her.

Up above, Akihane closed her eyes and gripped Sasuke's hand into her own.

Hinata's fist slammed down into the ground, a large puff of dust erupting from the contact point. She bit down on her lip to keep from calling out as the pain intensified. Neji's horrified face vanished within the dust as purple chakra exploded and shattered the ground into a million pieces.

The dust didn't have time to settle again and instead was blown away with a shout. "Seal Enforcement…Eight Trigrams Bind!"

Hinata's eyes were impassive as the chakra that had flown backward rushed down her arms like a lightning did a lightning rod, the purple settling into kanji that rolled over and bound Neji as it glowed. Her lips barely even twitched as her nerves felt like they were frying.

Neji was left bound on the floor when it had all settled. Purple chakra darkened along his body into black seals that held him captive. Hinata remained kneeling beside her cousin as she panted gently and her tightly clenched right hand hovered over Neji's face.

"Winner…Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata stood and panted as she looked into Neji's eyes. Her arms shook from the amount of chakra they had just held, but Hinata did not move to leave or even get healed.

"I'm sorry, Neji-San. I'm sorry that the Main house doesn't understand…and I'm sorry that I got your father killed. My weakness took away someone important to you, and for that, I understand why you hate me."

Hinata's lips lifted into a sad smile as she looked down at her cousin. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as a bit of blood seeped from where she had bit it during the painful moments brought from her technique.

"Just please…don't blame the Main house. They are fools, but in all honesty, they can easily be misunderstood. Don't stop fighting."

Hinata turned away after her little speech and she walked toward the stairs. Her steps were sound, and as Neji watched her go with shock running through him, he swore her shoulders were straighter.

I~~~~I

Hinata arrived beside Akihane and Sasuke with a gentle smile in their direction, earning an incline of her head from the Uchiha and a nod from the Uzumaki.

Happiness did not fail to appear when she received the responses, resulting in a care free attitude taking over her rather embarrassed one. Her cheeks heated up and she stuttered as she talked to Akihane.

"T-Thanks for believing in me…A-Akihane."

The girl opened her mouth to say that she would always believe in Hinata but instead had to pause when she heard Hinata address her by her name. It became apparent that Hinata wasn't the only one that was embarrassed when Akihane's pale skin colored pink. Sasuke rolled his eyes from his spot to the side of the two girls, .

"Way to go Hyuuga, you actually shut her up."

The Uchiha snickered, glancing toward the board to ignore the annoyed glares both females sent him.

I~~~~I

 **And that's a wrap. Pretty good, honestly. I had hell finishing Hinata's battle but I hope I did it justice. It's so hard to write the damn girl when she's normally fidgety but not as much because of Akihane and Sasuke's influence…and then putting her against Neji and ugh… But I felt that this was a developing point in her character, even without the relentless monologuing.**

 **Drabble-Neji**

 _Hinata was never the best Kunoichi._

 _She couldn't hit every target like Sasuke, nor could she score perfectly on her tests like Sakura._

 _Her little sister was stronger than her, and up until the end of her first year at the academy, she didn't have any friends._

 _Akihane was throne who changed her, the one who motivated her and had her believing in herself._

 _And yet, there was always that one small part of her that still lingered in the darkness after Akihane and Sasuke became a part of her life._

 _That part stayed near the back of her mind, a soft and timid reminder of not only who she was, but what she had done._

 _The reminder was one that dealt with her cousin Neji, a boy without a father who was cursed because of her._

 _Her uncle had always been kind to her, and after her mother died he stepped in to help raise her where her father could not._

 _It was because of their odd but close relationship that Hinata knew Neji, but it was also because of that same relationship that Hizashi died._

 _Neji had never forgiven her for that, nor had he chosen to forgive any other main branch member._

 _Facing him in the Preliminaries was possibly the only thing that changed that._


	23. XXIII- Finalizing Standings

The night was like any other. A rustling breeze brushed across the windows of a towering complex. Inside of a single apartment lay a white haired teen, her features scrunched while her mouth was parted in a silent gasp. Akihane tossed and turned on her bed, shaking the covers from her shivering form.

Flashes of blood worked their way through her head, the horrified screams of a man before death echoing in her ears.

Her body jerked upright, her eyes wide with shock and fear as a silent scream spilt over her lips.

Her body trembled and she folded over herself, trying and failing to calm down as she shook.

The end of the Preliminaries had occurred three days ago. The match after Hinata's was one between the Suna Kunoichi, Temari, and a member of Team Kabuto by the name of Tsurugi Misumi. Misumi had not stood a chance against Temari and her mastery of wind Jutsu. A few quick blows took down the very flexible Genin.

After that, Ino and Sakura had been pitted against one another. In a rather odd twist Sakura had pinned Ino, only to nearly end up failing after being taken control of by her once friend. Even so, by the end of the match Sakura and Ino had both lost after they both lost consciousness from a final punch.

Next Rock Lee had faced off against Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was adept in Taijutsu, but faced with a growing master such as Lee, he wasn't able to do much of anything. Even so, both boys gave it their all. Lee had won that match without much trouble.

Following that match, Choji had stepped up to face off against Odoriko Yarui from Iwagakure. That match hadn't been nearly as cutthroat. In fact, Yarui had wished Choji luck in their match while grinning. The boy was surprisingly adept in Taijutsu, but he also dabbled a bit in chakra-based attacks. He worked around Choji fairly well, managing to push the Konoha Genin to using his Human Boulder technique while he had slipped into a rather unknown Taijutsu stance.

At the time Akihane had been confused, but Maito Gai had cleared things up with his surprised commenting. Apparently the style that Yarui had chosen to use as a 'lost' style in Iwa. The style revolved around using chakra to create afterimages, much like the Dance of the Moon technique, only instead of clones acting as the buffer it used quick but fluid movements. Each strike added power to the next move, every strike hidden behind afterimages that continued to affect Choji.

In the end, the most surprising event of the match was when Yarui stopped Choji in his bolder form with one smooth punch to the oncoming Nin. Power had flowed perfectly, sending Choji right into the wall behind him.

Yarui won his match soundly, but he also won the respect of the Konoha Nin when he helped Choji up after being declared the winner.

Then, there was the last match.

Just thinking about that final match brought Akihane into a close panic once more. She felt like her heart was being crushed, _exactly as Dosu had been_.

Subaku no Gaara was the youngest of the remaining Sand Nin, and yet he was the most feared. Akihane could still recall how much anger and bloodlust Gaara had exuded the moment the match had started. She could recall the insane look that had grown across his face as Dosu of Oto refused to back down.

Each part of that match had struck her with horror and a deep feeling of wrongness. The only time Akihane had felt that much pent up anger in one being was when she was in the presence of the Kyuubi.

In the end, Kakashi had to remove her from the Arena because her already overloaded Chakra Points were fluctuating dangerously while she froze up in the face of Gaara's insane glee. The blood had run across the floor and had seeped into Gaara's sand in rivers. There had been nothing left of Dosu when Gaara had finished except for crushed red spots decorating his sand. Even then, the blood had soon vanished and integrated itself into Gaara's sand.

Akihane was not too sure what had happened next, but from what Kakashi had let her know, she should be glad she was not there.

Ever since then she could not sleep right and she found that her chakra reacted badly to any form of negative impact. Yin's seal seemed to pulse more than normal, blue lines often decorating her skin as she tossed and turned at night.

Carefully Akihane drew her limbs out in front of her, drawing in her breaths slowly as she started to stretch her arms and legs. Within a minute or so, she had moved to simple stretches off the bed before she finally began her round of Pushups, Sit-ups, Plank to pushups, some squats, and pullups from her doorframe. Once she had finished those exercises, she turned to the doors and grabbed her jacket and headband, heading out to her training ground.

From then to sunrise the next day she worked herself through her exercises, focusing on something other than that last match.

I~~~~I

After her debacle with sleep, Akihane decided she needed a break. In a true womanly fashion, she decided on a day on her own at the bathhouse.

The bathhouse was a simple building by the name of the Broken Tree. It was the number one spa in Konoha for Shinobi, if mainly Kunoichi. There was a pair of segregated baths that were rather large and could hold an abundance of Shinobi.

The bathhouse currently housed several off-duty Kunoichi that wanted to relax either on their own or with friends. Soft laughter and even a bit of splashing could be heard as Akihane stepped out into the fence area.

She sighed at the warmth around her, taking in the medicinal aroma that had her muscles un-tensing on reflex. She had come to the Broken Tree with Hinata and Sasuke more than once, and she had even been dragged along by her sister, Yugau. Sometimes Anko or Kurenai would join them, but mostly it was just her or the two others.

Even without anyone with her, Akihane planned on enjoying herself to the fullest. With that in mind, she chose a rather secluded spot in the bath and stepped in, sinking down until she sat comfortably in the murky but soothing water. Her back pressed at the walls of the bath, the rough stone pressing at her skin in a rather comfortable manner. Several conversations made their way to her ears, but she tuned them out in favor of thinking about the events that had occurred the past months.

From the point of her becoming a Genin to now, she had experienced numerable changes. She had discovered her family, killed her first time, cried in someone's arms, laughed with friends, revealed her status, and broken a promise to Shisui. The Kyuubi had been sealed further by a mysterious red-headed Nuke nin working alongside the Hebi Sannin Orochimaru, while Hinata and Sasuke had both pushed and made it to the finals in the Chunin Exams alongside her and several others. She had experienced fear and she had witnessed brutal killings, one at the hands of the Sand Nin Gaara.

So much had happened and when she looked back on it Akihane wondered how she had made it through everything.

Of course, she had those that cared about her, such as Hayate, Genma, Iwashi, Raidou, Yugau, her Jiji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and even the rest of the Konoha Rookies.

Nevertheless, Akihane was glad to be able to finally reflect and sort through everything. Her emotions were on thin wires with Yin's seal messing with her favored methods of dealing. Now was simply a time she could use in order to put everything into order.

Her ears twitched when she heard a soft sound. Something was off with the sound. Its pitch wasn't nearly as light as those of the women around her. In fact, the pitch rather reminded Aki of her Sensei whenever he was reading his damned book.

She closed her eyes and channeled a tiny amount of chakra, allowing a clone to form in the treetops above her. With a near-invisible pulse she traded places with her clone. No one seemed any the wiser, which left Aki on her own.

She turned and surveyed the area around the bathhouse, pausing in annoyance when she noticed something strange and rather disturbing. A man, looking a little old with his white hair, crouched beside the fence of the Kunoichi baths. He was giggling perversely as he jotted things down in his little pocket notebook, his pen working fiercely. A red robe covered his back while it looked like he wore a green kimono underneath it. A rather large scarf hung off his back, waving each time he scribbled something down.

Akihane's mouth twitched and she summoned forth her chakra, feeling rather vindictive. The towel wrapped around her body henged into a rather nice dark blue robe, her loose white hair rising slightly as her chakra shot toward the perverted man.

"Oi, Ero-Oji, what do you think you're doing?"

Aki hissed under her breath, her eyes sharpening into red daggers as the ground beneath the older male sunk in, two clones popping up from the sides of the man as water fell over his head, wind circling in deadly grace.

The man yelled, several women calling out from the bathhouse. Within seconds, the women had vanished, leaving Akihane with the perverted man.

The white haired man looked at her in shock, his eyes wide. Akihane continued to glare, her chakra boiling below her skin.

She hated Perverts.

I~~~~I

Hiruzen sighed heavily at the scene in front of him. Akihane stood in her training clothes with his white haired student. The esteemed seal master was tied up in Ninja wire and bound by both shocking and silencing seals.

Akihane refused to look at the pouting man that happened to be her godfather, her eyes firmly trained ahead on Hiruzen as she scowled.

Hiruzen found the whole situation to be as funny as it was troubling. Akihane was rather well known to Kunoichi and even some Jonin as the Silver Tsunade Junior. She protested against any form of perverseness, even her Sensei's select habits. It was the reason that Sarutobi had banned his issues of Icha Icha from his office. If his little granddaughter found them, she would ignore him for _weeks_.

"So, I take it the two of you met then?"

Hiruzen decided to break the ice, watching as Akihane laugh humorlessly, twisting to look behind her.

Oh yes, the Sandaime had almost forgotten the very protective ANBU that was currently glaring holes in Jiraiya's body. Genma was decked in his Bear uniform, though he had doubled his position with his persona of Aki's brother as well. The man had been the one to stop Akihane from harming Jiraiya anymore than she already had. A few more seconds and Jiraiya would have been introduced to the rather creative seals that Aki had come up with alongside her friends.

"Well, how about you release Jiraiya Akihane-Chan. We have some talking to do and I'd rather he be able to explain or at least give his excuses."

Hiruzen called out, smiling gently when Aki glanced at him through her lashed for approval. At his nod, she held her right hand up in a release symbol, watching as Jiraiya's body was released from wire and sealing tags.

Bear stepped forward so that he was between Jiraiya and Aki, his mask angled ever so slightly in the Sannin's direction.

Akihane chuckled softly and raised her hands to activate the sound barrier in the room, humming softly to her older brother while Jiraiya go a hold of himself.

Jiraiya took one look at Genma's stance beside Akihane and opened his mouth to question it.

"Before you start, I'm just going to say nothing you have to mention will make me leave my brothers or choose a different path. Whether I am safe or not, I will not give up on my family Jiraiya." Akihane cut in before her godfather could speak, her eyes burning with a red fiery while her heart pounded in her chest.

The rest of the night dragged on with Akihane's statement lingering in the back of Jiraiya's mind.

I~~~~I

Shikamaru was the one that found her later on that day when the moon was beginning to rise. She was finishing her Taijutsu Katas, several clones working on her Chakra Control as well as her kenjutsu. She had a month to prepare for the Chunin Exam Finals, and so she would spend each day training accordingly.

The Nara stopped to take in her regimen as she straightened to greet him. Her eyes shifted across his body and a small smile worked its way over her lips as she took note of his rather lazy but fitting posture.

"Good evening Shikamaru-San."

Akihane offered pleasantly. Her eyes glinted in the gently morning light, the sun shining into them slightly.

Shikamaru sighed and smiled at her, waving lazily before he offered his own reply. "Hey Akihane."

The two stepped side by side, as they viewed Aki's clones. The white haired Genin did not stop even when their creator turned to Shikamaru.

"So, what brings you here Shikamaru-San? Did Shikaku-San need me?"

Aki questioned Shikamaru, her eyes narrowing faintly on him.

Shikamaru huffed and turned with her, the two walking in the direction of the village. A silent agreement to take a stroll flowed between them, emphasized by their movements.

"Tou-San wanted me to invite you for dinner. Also, your Uchiha came by asking about you. Apparently he's been trying to find you since he tried to bring you breakfast." Shikamaru said.

Another pause filled the air while Akihane tried to think. She had forgotten all about her agreement to have breakfast with Sasuke that day. Shikaku's invitation was also nice, but she would rather spend the night training herself to the point where she slept through any nightmares.

The seal on her stomach tingled, her fingers twitching as her body temperature abruptly lowered. Her fingers burned from the sudden cold, but within a few seconds, it vanished. Another side effect from Yin's seal Akihane figured.

The meeting with Jiraiya had not been what she had expected at all. She was prepared for yelling, screaming, anything but the cold hearted silence that rained down as Jiraiya finished explaining himself. Of course, she had broken it by telling him all that had happened with her, but that didn't change the way Hiruzen seemed to age before her eyes or how Genma grew more and more tense around Jiraiya as time went on.

Shikamaru seemed to sense she was having trouble thinking over the past events, and so he remained quiet and allowed her to think clearly. Nothing was said as they walked out of the forest into town. The rising moon lit their backs, but neither of them cared too much as they moved toward the other side of the village.

What will all the crazy things happening in her life, Akihane found that she rather enjoyed Shikamaru's silent invite to simply talk and walk.

After the insanity that had occurred during the past week, Akihane was not that surprised to find she had spent the time that she was supposed to be sleeping with Shikamaru.

The Nara's eyes had watched her every move ever since the First Exam, therefore when Shikamaru continued to observe her interactions with him, Akihane wasn't surprised.

The establishments in the Shinobi District were caught under the light of the moon, casting ethereal shadows over the empty streets.

"Akihane, what's your plan for the Third Exam?" Shikamaru asked as he stepped into a building's shadow. His voice was light on the Uzumaki's sensitive ears, his chakra thrumming under his skin as it brushed across her concealed chakra.

Akihane to a moment and glanced toward Shikamaru, having been snapped from her melancholy thoughts. The Ivory teen debated what the Nara had questioned of her, before she answered with light words, a soft smile drifting over her lips.

"I'll be training with my brothers I suppose…" A simple smile fell away seconds after it had been achieved, leaving a pleasant and open atmosphere in its wake.

Shikamaru had to turn his head off toward the forest as light fell over the Uzumaki. The Nara turning away had avoided Akihane witnessing him flushing in embarrassment. Akihane's beauty shone best at night; her features highlighted in the best ways that made Shikamaru want to snap at his thoughts. The occasions that Shikamaru saw Akihane looking as she did now, relaxed, at ease, and happy were rare even before the debacle with the Second Exam, even more so following the incidents.

Feeling like he had paused a bit too long for Akihane not to suspect something was up with his thoughts, Shikamaru finally decided that his thoughts should be voiced. "Oh, them again? When are you going to ask Kakashi about them anyways?"

A light chuckle left Akihane's lips while a sharp glint entered her dark lavender orbs. The glint managed to snap Shikamaru from his earlier thoughts over Akihane's beauty, right back around to the girl's mischievous nature and her vulpine tendencies. The twinkle in Akihane's eyes was a dangerous one, the same twinkle that made Shikamaru remember his nickname for the Uzumaki beside him.

"He knows already, he just hasn't acted on it. Kakashi-Sensei won't be able to do anything though…I won't give them up, not even for him…" Akihane spoke firmly, the glint turning to steal as her voice dropped an octave.

Shikamaru couldn't stop himself as he turned to see Akihane's reaction to her own words, cataloguing the forlorn look that had befallen her features in the back of his mind where he kept every other look he had seen on the blonde's face.

The lunar light drifted overhead, and for another moment, the light bounced from Akihane's hair and highlighted her skin, the white battle kimono Akihane had traded for her coat during her training highlighting her ghostly appeal. The Uzumaki's eyes had turned a deep maroon again, expressing her darker emotions over the current topic.

Shikamaru's breath stilled in his throat, his chest feeling as though it were struck with Hinata's fist as he once more was halted by thoughts he really didn't think he should be having over the blonde walking beside him. The Nara felt his skin heat, and Shikamaru finally gained enough control to cough into his hand and turn his head to the side. Akihane glanced toward him, tilting her head as she chuckled softly, the gravely tone setting off warning bells in Shikamaru's head.

"A-Aki-" Shikamaru began, but he was unable to continue his statement. His body froze and he stood still suddenly. He was shocked by the disturbing sight that he now face faced.

A flash of steal and three figures that fought along the rooftops before them. One was dressed in a black cloak with another in sand Shinobi Garb and the final in a Jonin Uniform. None of them looked to be pretending or having a friendly spar. The random occurrence sent warning bells off in the Nara Heir's head.

Within an instant, the young Genin had tugged Akihane into a corner, lowering his chakra while he whispered for Akihane to do the same. His fingers only unwound from Akihane's wrist once she had done as asked. His gaze swept over the three parties, taking in the rather familiar form of a man he had seen in the Jonin Standby Station several times. The man was also the proctor for the preliminary rounds in the Chunin Exams. He was Gekko Hayate, an esteemed Kenjutsu specialist known throughout the elemental nations.

Uzumaki that she was Akihane was quick to sense the battling opponents and discern what Shikamaru had. Her eyes sharpened and she hissed into his ear quietly. "I-it's Hayate-Ni and that Sand Nin that was with Gaara…The other one feels familiar, but I can't place him."

Shikamaru nodded sharply to his fellow Nin. The Uzumaki beside him peered over his shoulder at the battle that played out before them both while the tension built around them.

Another rock settled in Shikamaru's stomach as he tried to hold back a gulp, and he instead reached into his weapons pouch to pull out a few Kunai. One blade was slipped to Akihane, the young Kunoichi having taken the blade while she worked on her instinct to protect her brother.

Shikamaru was certain that without him there Akihane would have jumped into the fight without a second thought, if only to save her brother.

I~~~~I

A grunt left Hayate's lips as he was forced back, his lungs aching while he deflected another blow and gathered his chakra. His eyes narrowed at the two traitors before him, the ones that would no doubt end up killing him.

It did not matter what really happened to him. However, the cloaked man was a Genin Konoha Nin named Yakushi Kabuto and he had threatened Hayate's little sister. Most people were smart enough to back off when it came to those a Konoha shinobi cared for, but it seemed that Kabuto hadn't learned that lesson yet. By threatening Akihane, Kabuto had signed his death warrant.

"I won't let you two live…Especially you Kabuto, no one who threatens Aki lives!"

Hayate shouted as he shot forward, arching his blade quickly. His movements were fluid in form and function, each one practiced daily without a single pause. Hayate knew this technique like the back of his own hand. He had been the one to teach it to Akihane, after all.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Images appeared along Genma's path as he shot toward Baki, a memory of Akihane right after her battle in the preliminary rounds flashing in his mind.

He never wanted to see that look of fear flashing across her face ever again. She was just as precious to him as Yugau and the others she had slowly ensnared into her web of precious people. He would not allow Kabuto to harm Aki. He could not allow that to happen.

I~~~~I

Hayate's body shifted into the form for Dance of the Crescent Moon, but instead of the technique activating and the two opposing Nin falling at his hand, Hayate found his technique blocked by an invisible force.

Akihane's breath caught in her throat while she watched Hayate's technique fail, her eyes widening while images of Shisui and Itachi flashed before her mind. Shisui had loved her until the very end. She still remembered holding his tags in her hands as she thought about never seeing him again. She remembered thinking about how her last memory of his smiling face was already fading.

A light gasp left her lips and she turned sharply to Shikamaru as Hayate was launched into the air. Her tightly bound emotions unraveled with a sharp tug at those few thoughts. Already the Kyuubi's chakra thrummed below the surface, blue lines beginning to work their way over her skin. The Ivory haired Kunoichi tugged at her chakra and forced it to combat Yin's intrusive force. As she did she also pulled at her training. Her features twisted into those of her endangered brother as she bit out words in a rush.

"Get ready." The Uzumaki managed to provide her partner, and without a warning, she began to form hand signs. Despite knowing the dangers of the Jutsu she was abusing, as well as the fact that she could very well die from this action, Akihane pushed forward with her plan.

Shikamaru reached out for her just too late and Akihane blurred out of sight as she finished her Jutsu.

I~~~~I

In an instant Akihane replaced Hayate's body with her own using a surge of chakra she rarely, if ever, used.

Akihane felt weightless when the blow meant for her guardian struck her instead. Her body ached and she gasped slightly, just before wind chakra surged and slammed into her. Pain coursed through her body, but her disguise held as the traitor's Jutsu tore her apart. She flew through the air and then slammed into a building behind her before she slumped forward and tumbled onto the roof below.

Another pained gasp left her lips the moment she hit the ground, but her chakra still held. Faintly she heard someone behind her landing as they spoke snidely. "Apparently I won't be dying tonight. Don't worry though…I'll make sure to pay extra attention to Akihane-Chan. I wonder if she would survive Orochimaru-Sama's cursed seal like the Uchiha boy did."

A deep chuckle left Kabuto's lips before he followed up on his earlier words. "For now, however, I want some information on your techniques."

Kabuto moved closer to the fake-Hayate, reaching for him. Akihane could hardly understand past the burning pains spreading over her body. Already the Uzumaki knew that the Kyuubi must have sensed her danger and decided to keep her alive despite Yin's seal still trying to eat away at his chakra. Had it not hurt so much Akihane would have smirked; instead, the Uzumaki slipped away while blue and red blended into a dark haze.

It was then that chakra pulsed outward. Kabuto's instincts were all that saved him and the Suna Nin named Baki from being burned when raging flames shot into the sky, the Konoha Nin's body consumed in the inferno.

Kabuto could only stare and wonder when the hell the Nin had time to use such a failsafe, before Baki had dragged him over the roof to hide from incoming ANBU troops alerted by the blaze. The flames were crimson, but as Kabuto glanced back, he swore that a fox's snout shot from the middle, a roar echoing in his ears as the heat failed to leave his limbs.

I~~~~I

Shikamaru and Hayate could only stare in horror at the raging blaze that had only grown as the seconds progressed. Akihane had indeed scared away her attackers; however, she was now stuck inside a deadly Jutsu.

"A-Aki…" Hayate whispered gently as his shadowed gaze swept across the flickering blaze in an attempt to locate even the partial form of his little sister. His heart beat painfully against his chest, his throat feeling rough and sore. Hayate did not even try to remove either sensation, gripping the shoulder of his current support tightly as his eyes blurred.

Feet landed beside them, the steps light. Hayate knew that those the steps belonged to could have concealed their presence from them, but they hadn't. Instead, a familiar body closed in on him, though the rather decorated bear mask adorned his face.

Genma glanced to both of them. He then turned and barked orders to a familiar body that shot toward the two original witnesses while Genma and several others turned toward the now docile fire. The heat was not as unbearable as before, nevertheless, the blaze still seemed to be very much alive.

"Neko, patch them up, Tora you and Kaeru help me put out that fire!" Genma shouted above everything, his hazel orbs cold behind the façade of Kuma.

Hayate mostly ignored Neko as his girlfriend healed him, his eyes and attention intently focused on the dwindling element before him. Right now he was grateful that Genma had been picked for the Night watch, because the ANBU member and his squad were able to find Akihane when she somehow was mixed up in his battle.

Just then, the fire became nothing more than flickering embers and Akihane's body became revealed amidst the smoke. Her face was slightly burned though her lower body had mostly closed the large wounds up. Blood had still covered her fishnet top, turning the grey a deep wine.

"Akihane!"

Genma shouted from the sidelines, his pretenses forgotten as he launched to the fallen body. Hayate jerked, trying to rush to the girl, only to find a hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

When the Jonin turned to see who had held him back, since Neko, or Yugau as he knew her to be, had shot after Genma upon Akihane's mention, he was shocked to see the Genin from before. Nara Shikamaru tightened his grip further, his eyes darkening past their normal deep brown. The boy's face had settled into something rather impassive. If it was not for the tense set in the boy's shoulders Hayate might have been fooled by the Nara.

Hayate calmed himself as he took note of the friend that Akihane had just ditched to go and get herself hurt. Suddenly Hayate's pain didn't feel as great when compared to the betrayal and horrified anguish that the boy held in his brown orbs.

I~~~~I

Hours passed with Yugau working on Akihane in Hayate's home.

Genma, Raidou, Iwashi, Hayate, the Sandaime, and Shikamaru all waited outside in the hall, Genma pacing while the Sandaime and Raidou talked to release the tension.

When the shogi door slid open to reveal an exhausted Yugau, all heads turned in her direction.

Yugau gave them a slightly smile, pulling the door shut behind her. "She'll make it…"

The tension was released, several shoulders slumping while Genma fell back against the wall. Hayate broke out in soft gasps of laughter, leaning back on the wall as he shut his eyes. "Thank Kami…"

Yugau walked toward her boyfriend, slipping down beside him. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into her side as she allowed herself to relax as well. "Just be glad you got her here when you did. A second later…"

A shake of her head completed her statement, the weight of her words falling on each one of them.

Sarutobi bit back a groan at the mess that Akihane had managed to put herself into this time. He was rather done with all of the stress his Granddaughter and his Ninja caused.

Speaking of grief from certain Ninja, the Sandaime could feel another causer approaching Hayate's home at a frantic pace. His gaze lingered on the Shogi door Akihane rested behind before he angled his head toward the entrance to the hall. Everyone else looked up in time with him as they felt the sharp signature that belonged to only one Nin. The Ivory Jonin on their minds stepped inside seconds after they turned to the door leading into the main hall. Iruka rushed in behind him, his face ashen and pulled tight.

The Sandaime had no doubts that Kakashi had forced Iruka to take him to Akihane the moment he had sent his message to him.

Kakashi froze as he entered the area, his eye widening at the sight of several more surprising people. No doubt Kakashi hadn't expected for the rest of the guard platoon to be in attentendance, let alone with the Hokage present. There was a pause before Kakashi opened his mouth in order to demand answers from them.

Sarutobi held a hand up quickly, silencing Kakashi as he slowed himself to a stop before the aged Hokage.

"She's okay Kakashi, just resting. Yugau pulled her out of it just in time."

Kakashi's lone eye visibly brightened, before his emotions drained away and the orb looked toward two men huddled beside the unmasked Genma.

"R-Raidou, Iwashi?"

His voice broke slightly and confusion was heard in his voice as he looked over each of the former Hokage Guard Platoon.

Genma, Iwashi, and Raidou all shared looks before Iwashi stood and Genma walked over to his two partners.

"Hatake…"

Raidou spoke first, shifting on his right leg as he observed Kakashi.

The Copy Nin stiffened and spoke accusingly. "Y-You…you shouldn't be here…"

Genma stepped forward, speaking above Kakashi's dark tone.

"No, we are allowed here _Hatake_ , because we care about our Imuto. You may not understand why we know her or how this all happened but know this. Akihane is currently a hero for her stupid actions. She risked her life for that of a fellow shinobi. She followed your code of ethics Hatake, and she put herself in danger to save Hayate when she had no need to…Be proud of her and lay off of us for just a moment."

With those words spoke, Genma turned and nodded toward Hayate. The male's eyes widened slightly as he too rose to his feet, although he was aided by Yugau up until Genma took her place. After that the two of them slid open the Shogi door leading into Akihane's room. Neither looked back as it slid shut behind them.

Yugau watched them go, her eyes displaying worry and relief. She then turned toward her former captain, inclining her head as she whispered to him gently. Her voice almost cracked as she thought over the possibility of losing Hayate or Akihane to those traitorous Nin.

"He's right Senpai…without Akihane, Hayate…H-Hayate wouldn't be here."

I~~~~I

Let it be known that Akihane hated to be weak or kept in bed. She hated being fawned over or treated like glass. By the end of her fifth day in bed she declared she was done with all of her sibling's mother Henning. Instead, she decided to enjoy herself by starting her training up again. It was on that day that Jiraiya happened to walk into Hayate's home to find Yugau and Raidou trying to wrestle the stubborn ivory female back into bed.

Akihane easily maneuvered around the two and she tugged her jacket over her shoulders before she pulled her braid out to lie against her back, retorting to the two clucking and worried adults in a plain manner.

"I have only a month to actually train to defeat my opponent, Raidou-Ni. Right now I need to start training; I'm already at a disadvantage of a week."

Her eyes drifted past them and slipped to where Jiraiya stood. Her deep red orbs softened to the original lavender while she rose to her full height. She was still rather small, Jiraiya noted.

The Uzumaki inclined her head in the Sannin's direction as she pulled her sleeves down over her hands that happened to be covered in gray bandages. Her lip twitched and her eyes glinted as she addressed her Godfather disrespectfully. "Good to see you again Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched and he huffed in annoyance while narrowing his eyes on the brat he called his goddaughter. He teeth snapped together as he replied to her with, "Oi, respect your elders Gaki!"

Akihane's spitfire attitude curled and lashed out at Jiraiya after being confined for so long. "Oh really? I'd rather not respect some old goat who spies on woman's baths, including mine."

Jiraiya's face flushed and he shouted back at the girl in an effort to defuse her words. "Gaki! I didn't know it was you!"

Akihane's lips pressed into a line and her muscles twitched as she readied to leap, only to stop at a dangerous sound from behind her. Eyebrows were twitching and hands inched closer to the handles of weapons as Yugau and Raidou turned their annoyance onto the Toad Sage.

"Lord Jiraiya…You did what!?" Yugau shouted at the Gama Sennin. Her voice dropped several octaves and Raidou let out an eerie chuckle in the man's direction.

Immediately Jiraiya was trying to defuse their anger, shouting at the top of his lungs as they advanced on him.

A smirk was sent in the man's direction before Akihane shifted and fled through the Shogi doors leading outside, reaching down to snatch her boots from the doorway as she went. Jiraiya groaned and turned tail to run, cursing his luck over wanting to wish his goddaughter a speedy recovery, only to end up as the one needing the wish.

I~~~~I

Shikamaru had been worried all week, unable to visit Akihane and see if she was all right. He merely got the information from Iruka that she wasn't in any life threatening danger, but millions of other things could have gone wrong. Shikaku had already started to notice his son's detached mindset. Just the other night the Jonin commander had questioned his son, only to be gifted with a quick and far from thorough answer.

Shikamaru was not looking forward to returning home that night.

Other than that the Hokage had already released information on Hayate's 'passing' to the village, setting the Sand Nin at ease and convincing the attackers their plan was safe.

The Nara happened to be the only Genin besides Akihane that knew the truth of the matter, only those Chunin and higher getting briefed on the true purpose of the Third Exam, while the rest of the Genin competing would be notified halfway through the month so as not to alarm them.

The weight of all the information was quite troublesome for the Nara, but no more so than Akihane's absence.

Since their teaming up during the Second Exam, the Nara had grown to seek out Akihane's presence. The radiant sarcastic nature and calculative eyes that never failed to bring out Shikamaru's need to work hard while halting all procrastination that may have otherwise occurred in the blonde's absence. The Uzumaki had become more than a simple member of the Rookie Nine, she had become something familiar for Shikamaru to look towards.

Sharp and heavy, a sigh broke through Shikamaru's nose at such thoughts. The Nara closed his eyes against the rays of the sun poking through the nearly cloudless sky. The day was perfect for training, a light breeze guaranteeing there would be zero chances of overheating.

"Don't think so hard Shikamaru-San, you might actually do something." A voice called from in front of him. A teasing edge broke through his senses, setting him on alert.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open, gazing directly into lavender pools as they twinkled with some emotion and lips twisted into a smirk upon paled skin.

White strands were pulled back into a rather tiny ponytail, exposing familiar features to the dark brown eyes of the Nara Heir.

Shikamaru's hand had gripped his kunai and tossed it at the troublesome woman before the other could stop him.

The Uzumaki dodged, but she also retaliated, setting the normally lazy genius into his fighting stance several feet away.

I~~~~I

When Team Eight came to retrieve their lazy comrade, they had to stop just outside the training ground so as not to be caught in the middle of an intense battle.

Before them he ground was ripped apart by Jutsu and the like, mud patches scattered along with burnt zones; furthermore, the marred landscape also played host too many littered weapons and scrolls.

In the middle Shikamaru fought hand-to-hand with Akihane, the two twisting around each other in deadly grace while trying to gain the upper hand. Shikamaru's chest heaved while Akihane shifted to flick sweat from her brow, the two never once losing their concentration on the battle they took part in then.

Akihane's palm strikes were sidestepped while her kicks were redirected or blocked. The girl's quickly shifting fingers drew deadly weapons that clashed with the kunai Shikamaru had grabbed from the ground as he began pushing the Uzumaki back.

Another quick kick followed by a palm strike that slammed right next to Shikamaru's feet as well as a quick swipe to his ankles forced the Nara back once more. Akihane turned the tables for but a moment before the scale evened out once more when Shikamaru's shadows shifted underfoot, trying and failing to catch Akihane unaware.

Neither Genin would let up, their dance becoming more frantic and yet more synchronized as they worked.

Soft smiles and admiring gazes continued to view the dance, Asuma resting his back against a tree while he shook his head over the situation in thinly veiled amusement.

Of course, the only one who would actually be able to convince such a lazy Nara to work would be a woman, one like Akihane no less.

Honestly, Asuma wasn't too surprised by such a turn in events. The Jonin had noticed Shikamaru's tendency to seek out the Uzumaki before the kid himself had, resulting in many moments Asuma had dubbed as his own personal 'blackmail'.

Akihane added a sharp knee to the swipe she had just hit Shikamaru with and sent the older male sprawling before he once again stood. The two shot at another again.

Yes, Asuma had to say he had quite the collection of blackmail on Shikamaru. He chuckled and looked to his feet.

Choji and Ino both sat down next to Asuma. The Jonin noticed that Ino's eyes burned while she watched Akihane dance around Shikamaru again. To think, Sakura and Ino only needed to see Akihane actually move in order to get rid of their childish notions. The Second Exam had brought many things, and Asuma could only be thankful for the change it imprinted into each of his students.

For now, the changes would only help the Genin.

I~~~~I

Dang that took a while. A small part of this chapter was typed up a long time ago, about October last year, but it needed to be finished. I have a few more like this lingering in the mess of chapters I'm working through, but it's still insane. I'm sorry about the time it took me to update. Homecoming came around the corner and bit be in the butt, and then I had to go to a dance last night as well as a sleepover for one of my friend's birthday parties. I really hope that school won't get too hectic and I can still keep up my schedule but I'm not too sure anymore. As it stands I have a test a week a least and my English teacher seems to enjoy assigning grammar papers that we don't need. Also, graphing sentences was put out of practice a long time ago and yet she still insists we need to know how to do so. Not to mention she wants us using more interjections, prepositions, adverb phrases, and adjective phrases in our writing. It bugs a lot, so sorry if the 'conditioning' ruins some of the story flow. Just let me know if something looks odd and I'll try to go back over it.

Drabble-Ramen and Iwa Nin

 _She felt safer than she had in quite a long time._

 _When it came down to it, Akihane was very meticulous with which people counted as precious._

 _They were the ones that comforted her just by being around, the ones that had shown her trued kindness and hadn't allowed worldly views to cloud their judgement of her._

 _At the top of the list was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime_

 _It did not matter whether the man was exasperated with her actions or smiling brighter than anyone she had seen._

 _All that mattered was Hiruzen; all that mattered was that he was there._

 _It was for that reason Akihane loved the Hokage Tower so much._

 _The office Hiruzen had resided in for years had so many of his personal touches._

 _His chakra littered every surface, the pages of each book decorating the shelves and along each gran of wood bound together in the flooring._

 _Not one single area in the office was untouched by the Kage, leaving it to radiate his warmth and power._

 _Akihane chuckled softly when she heard her grandfather figure curse at a particular piece of paperwork, her fingers working the book she had opened above her to the next page._

 _The ivory teen lay on the plush red couch in the Hokage office, reading the one book of Jiraiya's that she quite enjoyed._

 _The look that had appeared on Kakashi's face when he had stopped by to check up on her and found her reading one of the Sannin's books was well worth the confusion over her taste in literature._

 _Even the Sarutobi men had both mistaken her green book for something less innocent than an adventure story._

 _Another heavy groan echoed and the pen was dropped to the desk as Sarutobi ducked his head in a sorrowful and stressed gesture._

 _As per usual whenever Akihane decided to stay a night in the Tower, she marked her page and closed her reading material, before she slowly rose from the couch._

 _Normally Hinata or Sasuke accompanied her, but that particular night found Sasuke training with Kakashi and Hinata training with Kurenai. That left Akihane all on her own to face the dreaded force of Hiruzen's worst nightmare._

" _Jiji-San, take a break. How about we get something to eat?"_

 _Akihane offered her grandfather figure, watching as he gained a contemplating look before he seemed to give in._

 _The aged Kage rose slowly, meeting her gaze before he smiled and offered an arm in her direction. Akihane let out a chuckle before she walked toward him and took his arm, the two walking out of the office in comfortable silence._

 _Sarutobi pretended not to notice Akihane summoning two clones to deal with the civilian paperwork, pushing it off to the category of things he loved about the girl._

 _The two of them walked side-by-side down the stairs of the tower, exiting the building without pause._

 _In Konoha, the sight of Akihane clinging to the Sandaime Hokage wasn't that rare._

 _Most of the villagers were disgruntled with the girl's close relationship with their leader, but none of them could put an end to it._

 _The Shinobi often were not sure what they were supposed to think or they simply saw it as their Leader keeping his eye on their Jinchuuriki._

 _Now, during the Chunin Exams, the shock was more evident._

 _Foreigners were out grabbing the last bites of Konoha's cuisine, and when Akihane decided to slip into Ichiraku Ramen with the Sandaime, the two ran into one of the more pressing teams._

 _Red and brown clothes dotted with black or white stood out greatly in the white and red colors of the Ramen Stand, the bright blonde hair of one member shining like a beacon while the laughter of the female sensei and her cheery raven student rung through the flaps._

 _Akihane paused as the blonde, Darui, spotted her walk in._

 _The rest of the Iwa team seemed to quiet down, turning toward her as she caught their gaze._

 _Her lips twitched slightly._

 _With a nod in Darui's direction Akihane turned toward Hiruzen._

 _The Hokage had an amused tilt to his lips as they both sat down and ordered their bowls, Akihane chatting calmly with Teuchi._

 _It would be a shock to Ninja not from Hi no Kuni to see a 'simple' Genin walking alongside her Kage, talking with him and having dinner with him. Akihane chalked it all down as her own personal mind game._


	24. XXIV- Finalizing Aspects

For Akihane the month they had been given to train was far too little time for what she had planned. Already she had been pushed a week behind because of the dilemma with Hayate. She did not want to fall even further behind than she was. If she wanted to excel and make the mark to become a Chunin, she had to give it her all, especially when one considered training to become a Chunin. Those watching took in your experience, your management, and your skills.

Akihane was hardly lacking in the skill department, but she had only been a Genin edging on four months if even that. Her experience wasn't the only drawback, but it was the greatest. When it came to managing training between missions Akihane tended to do too much, but with her impressive reserves and stamina, she felt she had to. She also had developed a schedule for practicing her chakra control exercises while also integrating them into her daily life so that she could keep her ever-expanding reserves from messing things up.

With a month free to herself, Akihane found she had a million things that she wanted to try out all at once. Of course, she couldn't do that, or at least she hadn't thought so. That was until she had gone to her Sensei and asked for help.

Hatake Kakashi was many things. He was a Jonin, one of the best in the village. He was the student of the late Yondaime and held the title of Kakashi of the Sharingan, or Sharingan no Kakashi. Despite all this, Kakashi was also perceived as one of the laziest in the village and he displayed himself as an avid porn-reader. From the very beginning he had irked Sasuke and now, when Akihane was looking to him for advice, he was being stubborn.

I~~~~I

"I want you to tell me about your 'brothers'. If you do I will help you with anything you need Aki-Hime."

Kakashi stated, glancing over his book at her from his position sitting in a tree above her.

Akihane sighed heavily, her teeth meshing with each other. Carefully she breathed in and out, measuring her emotions before she sorted through determination and eagerness. Like always, those emotions came easier than all of the others besides anger.

The albino steadied her gaze upon her teacher, taking in the way he had diverted all of his attention to her while also appearing to care less. Hatake Kakashi was truly a remarkable sight, edging on legendary in his mastery of simple concepts and advanced areas of the Shinobi Lifestyle. In all truth, Naru had to admit that her Jonin Sensei happened to be one of the greatest prodigies next to the Nidaime based on being a Ninja. When it came to his mastery of the Sharingan, Itachi and Shisui were perhaps the only ones that stood above him.

"Aki~"

Kakashi drawled, her short hair standing on end as she felt his breath ghost her neck. The Kakashi positioned in the tree vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her to glare at her Sensei's previous location.

Silently she contemplated whether Genma could bail her out if she killed Kakashi and strung him up onto her father's head for everyone to see. Weighing the pro's and cons took a little too long, however, and so the Kunoichi filed her thoughts away for further consideration at a time when she was not in danger of being kidnapped by her Sensei and tortured for answers. Well, Kakashi might not actually torture her, but Aki had long since stopped expecting certain levels of decency from shinobi-

"If you keep thinking and you don't answer me, I'm just gonna tie you up and go find Anko. Surely, she has some useful info. On the other hand, perhaps I could ask Iruka-San. If I mentioned doing my paperwork he might actually give me some answers."

Naru sucked in a breath and turned sharply, her right hand dragging across her pouch so that she drew several kunai. Three blades glinted in her palm and Kakashi leaned back to avoid his face being cut into.

Looking calmly at the Jonin, Akihane began to speak.

"If I'm gonna be telling you about them, then we need to go someplace safe."

She finished by tucking her kunai safely into her pouch, ignoring the gaze her sensei now had directed to her hands.

Akihane turned and began her march to her home, never glancing back to check whether or not Kakashi was following.

Considering Akihane's ability to sense things around her to a hypersensitive degree, she most likely knew he was right behind her.

I~~~~I

The two of them arrived at Naru's house in relative peace, the Kunoichi waiting until Kakashi stepped inside her flat before she turned and sealed the door, warding the room with some hand signs that then activated silence seals across the walls.

A visible amount of violet chakra flooded the area, warming it while the hue slowly became gold.

Kakashi took in the relaxed visual of his student as she set about making tea, allowing him to wander once more. This time Kakashi wasn't hindered by other guests, and so he took his time with every small detail.

A new door sat at the end of the living room, opening up into another hall. If Kakashi remembered the layout of the building from his time as Naru's guard in ANBU, then the newly-connected hall most likely led from Naru's living space into another larger flat and several larger bathrooms.

Naru walked toward the coffee table in her living room, setting down a kettle of tea and two cups, along with a block of sugar for him and a little bit of ice for her.

Akihane gestured to the table, Kakashi walking over to sit opposite to his student. They faced one another as the albino pulled a pillow to her side, tucked her feet under her body in the smaller chair she sat on before she reached for her drink. Carefully the Kunoichi took a sip and waved her hand as a sign for him to start.

Kakashi closed his eye and prayed he was doing the right thing before he opened the lone gray orb and asked his first question.

"How long have you known the Hokage Guard Platoon Members?"

Akihane paused, taking another sip before she swallowed and answered.

"I'd say a little before the massacre. It was only after Shi-Karasu died that I truly got to know them, however."

Kakashi hummed, taking in her mention of Uchiha Shisui and his demise for he continued to question her.

"When did the Sandaime find out?"

Akihane paused and sighed gently before she closed her eyes and recalled what had happened. As she did, the words left her lips and enlightened her Sensei so her younger days.

I~~~~I

When Akihane had first come to Kakashi for help, she did so thinking that the man would be the most sensible person and the best choice for moving away from who she had become into who she wanted to be.

What she hadn't expected, or what she had at least forgotten, was that Kakashi had a tendency to make training into hell.

First, in an effort to up her physical form and adapt her style into something much more brutal than the mixture she currently had, Kakashi had her spar against him.

Naru's Jonin Sensei was an utter bastard in the meanest form possible. Still, Naru appreciated and respected the way the man continued to improve how she fought.

For two entire weeks, Naru trained under her sadistic Sensei. She pushed her body past its normal limits while she developed muscle and brute strength.

Rather simply Naru had wanted to change course from the rather swift and precise style she had created with the aid of her friends into something a little more surprising from her. The tactic fell in line with the fact that people would never expect the analytical Akihane to resort to brute tactics, despite her forever-expanding reserves.

With the help of Shadow Clones, Kakashi managed to work her through much more exercises than what would have normally been possible.

Despite that, Kakashi also took a rather insane amount of glee in targeting her with various Taijutsu forms he knew in order to make her work through her newer style faster.

I~~~~I

"Dodge!" A gleeful cry had Akihane ducking to avoid a large fireball, her body shifting into a heavier stance while she summoned chakra up from the depths of her body. The seal on her stomach pulsed, but Akihane tugged and spread the chakra to her limbs in a rather odd flow, pulsing the chakra near her tenketsu before she twisted on her right heal and stretched her body backward. She narrowly avoided the fireball aimed at her face, her eyes narrowing on the object as it passed overhead.

As she rose she had to quickly block a sharp blow aimed at her forehead. Her right arm turned with her righted body to slam an elbow into her Sensei's larger form. The man folded over her body before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Akihane's eyes narrowed on the surrounding area as she tried to sense her Sensei's location.

She channeled chakra again and forced the wind around her lips to funnel away from her. She paused and then fired the sharper air bullet, the power far more concentrated than what she was used to. A sizable drop in her reserves had her letting out a small gasp under her breath.

Augmenting Jutsu for her special reserves was a bit of a hassle, but by training her elements to react better to other circumstances and adapt them to situations she could make the jutsu either widespread or sharp and contained. She could turn a wind bullet into a thin gale or even a swirling vortex.

The wind tore right through a row of trees. A flicker of surprise surfaced in the chakra signature she had pinpointed to the area before it vanished quickly. Logs shattered into hundreds of splinters, raining down on the scarred landscape.

A heat pricked at her neck as the soft hairs rose. Akihane quickly followed her instincts and changed her weight so that she dropped back again, only this time she flipped right over the torrent. She floated above the ball of fire as it seemed to halt in its path. The inferno began to grow, causing her eyes to widen.

Quickly, so as not to end up burned, Akihane summoned water chakra instead of wind, pulsing it in a different manner as it began to spew from her lips. "Water Style, Water Trumpet Jutsu!"

She shouted. The new technique slammed into the fireball and forced steam to generate. Akihane landed and backed away from the two Jutsus, huffing softly. She had been mere inches from being caught in the damn thing.

Her eyes flitted around her, trying to decide what to do as well as locate Kakashi. Two clones spawned at her sides while she worked chakra through her system. If Kakashi wasn't above or around her, that meant he could only be one other place.

Taking a note from Sasuke's book the last time Kakashi tried to pull the same technique on the Genin, Akihane attacked the ground with her specialties.

Two wind bullets and a water trumpet pelted the ground just as a hand shot out from the earth.

Adding to the onslaught, Akihane shifted her chakra and balanced it below her while she called forth her rather testy specialty, hardening the ground with a pulse.

Kakashi's hand stopped before it reached her, allowing her feet to push back and take her away from the outstretched limb. There was a roar as the jutsu struck, Akihane's body a safe distance away from the collision site.

All of a sudden, weapons flew at her from the surrounding copse of trees. Akihane's balance hadn't yet shifted. She was not in a position of power, in fact, she was still a little winded after that last attack. She wasn't about to admit defeat to Kakashi of all people, however. There was no way that Akihane would give in when she was only getting started.

The Uzumaki's gaze darkened as she pulled at her energy again. Water rose up around her in a tide while the coils straightened and pulled themselves taught. The water began to swirl, forming a massive shape.

Soon, a very large and serpentine creature was hitting the weapons away with a slick of its long tail while sharp and thin wings rose from the coiled body. A roar broke the grounds, the water building further as Akihane flashed through more signs.

The dragon began to split, more water funneling around her body as the smaller dragons formed from the larger. The dragons shot from the field in the direction of the weapons, each one crying out as trees were cut into, leaves falling down around the kunoichi.

Akihane bit on her lip as she felt the deeper dent in her chakra reserves, nevertheless, she pushed forward by grabbing for her easiest element again.

Wind came willingly, as it always had and always would. Sharp gusts piled around her body before she spun, breathing through her cupped right hand to push the wind chakra around her.

Without any signs or further prompting, the sharp gales surge out behind the crying dragons, the long whip gathered around Akihane's body dissipating.

More destruction befell the land, Akihane's teeth gritting as she looked out for any sign of her Sensei. Already she had either witnessed or heard the sound of popping. Kakashi wasn't able to make more than three clones, which meant that the original was all that was left.

Earth chakra pulsed under her, taking the earth at her feet into her control as Akihane forced it to harden while it jutted down, spikes forming on the ground around her.

There was a flicker of exhaustion from her reserves regarding the combined manipulation. A few more seconds of the workout and her pathways would begin to burn.

Akihane closed her eyes and wished for the best, taking another moment to release the chakra in her tenketsu and let loose the seal that kept her from witnessing the world, just before light surrounded her.

I~~~~I

Akihane walked silently down the road. The soft steps of her Sensei echoed behind her. Kakashi eyed her with an unreadable expression as water dripped from his sodden white hair.

Their training sessions had left Akihane both sore and rather exhausted. Her reserves had never been so thoroughly spent in her life. Of course, Aki wasn't the only one suffering.

Kakashi hadn't been able to escape her water quite enough, which led to him being soaked to the bone by the end of the day.

Kind as she was, Akihane had felt bad over her sensei's current predicament and had offered him a spot at Genma's dinner table. The man said he didn't mind her inviting people. Though she wondered if that included the recent target of the Tokujo's ire.

Either way, she was shooting for Kakashi to get along with her brothers. Aki had already decided to induct Kakashi into the circle of people she cared for, and that meant he just had to deal with the others she was around.

In the beginning, Akihane had decided to adopt Kakashi because she felt similarities between him and those she cared for. After getting to know the Jonin a little better, Akihane only wished to do so even more. She often looked for Kakashi when they weren't training or when she hadn't the need to. Adding to that she worried every time the man vanished or when he didn't bounce back from her attacks right away. Over the course of a few months, Kakashi had wormed his way into her graces and was starting to become one of her precious people.

Kakashi had no idea what was in store for him now that Akihane had latched onto his presence. When she cared for someone she did so without thinking. She dove into bonds headfirst after deciding that a person was worth her attention. Aki loved with every piece of her soul and more. She gave all she could for those that held a place in her heart, and that only made it hurt more when she lost them. Shisui's loss had changed her forever, and even before that Aki had been losing people far too quickly.

She could vaguely remember those ANBU who would watch her, and how a lot of them didn't come back when she was assigned, new guards. She remembered how her heart had twisted every time that Shisui left because before him there were at least three others that she remembered who she held in high regard.

After Shisui died there had been Inu's squad, the one consisting of Inu, Neko, Itatski, and Kame. Once Itachi left no one filled his place and Inu's smaller squad continued their work.

"Mah, Aki-Hime, what's holding your thoughts so tightly?" Kakashi drawled, his voice sounding far closer than where he had been standing what had to be seconds ago.

Aki turned her head, pausing as she took in her Sensei's masked face nearly pressed at her cheek. The man was leaning over her right shoulder, his visible eyes closed in his damning smile.

A gentle smile worked its way over her lips.

Akihane decided that she wouldn't allow Kakashi to die like those before he did. She wouldn't allow his legacy to be made a mockery of and she wouldn't let him become a martyr like Shisui and Itachi had.

She would save Kakashi from what she could, exactly like she had done and would continue to do for Hinata and Sasuke. She would act as a support and when the man finally wanted to die, he would do so without any regrets. She swore to it.

I~~~~I

Thank you for reading! I liked typing this chapter up while adding in what I could write during school. I was a little lost for a bit, but then I remembered that Akihane still has quite a bit of training to do. Next chapter should possibly work in some 'forgotten' characters and set some ground for more bonding. Also, I believe writing Sasuke's training with Mitarashi Anko shall excite and humor me for a while. I'm hoping to finish up the months training in two-three chapters, but I give no promises. At most I'd say four chapters until the Third Exam begins. I have quite a lot of storyline to work toward and develop before I can get there.

On another note, School is becoming harder. English isn't bad, but our teacher has her _second-year English honors_ kids doing Simple Subject, Complete Subject, and the same for Predicates. She keeps saying we'll need them, but I've tested with PARCC and we don't use Grammar that much unless you mention context clues and deciphering meanings. I fear for my testing scores, especially since I hardly passed my English PARCC last year. Also, Physical Science continues to confuse me. Our teacher rants for hours on subjects, or barely summarizes them in confusing ways. Most of my class is lost as to what we are doing too. Well, I don't mean to rant and all but I wanted to let the readers of this story and A Different Path know so that any missed or late updates would be understood.

 **Drabble-Hiruzen's Reaction**

 _The first time that Genma had decided to teach her how to use his famed Senbon, Hiruzen had come across them._

 _Of course, the Hokage hadn't happened across them training by chance._

 _Hiruzen was a wise and strong leader for many reasons, one of them including his cunning mind._

 _Naru hadn't thought much about the older man's presence, having witnessed the current situation often only with Shisui instead of Genma or any of her new teachers._

 _Genma, in contrast, had stiffened at the newest Sentinel posted only a few meters away._

 _That training session ended with Naru nearly stabbing Genma with his own Senbon while Hiruzen waved the two over to his office._

 _Much like the talk Akihane had been subjected to when she had revealed her knowledge of the Kyuubi to Itachi, Hiruzen settled the two of them in while silence seals spread across the room._

 _The time was so clear in her mind, each word that left her Jiji's lips sticking to her unlike anyone else._

 _The man that had spoken was worried and worn, someone that had done too much for his village and its people._

" _You know that this puts me in a difficult position-" Hiruzen had started out, glancing between the two as Genma met his gaze with fierce determination._

 _The following sentences had outlined why the entire situation was a bad idea. Naru had found herself swimming in different emotions as his words washed over her._

 _Then, right as she thought he was going to forbid Genma, Raidou, Iwashi, and all the others they had started to introduce her to from ever seeing or talking to her again, Hiruzen had surprised her._

" _That the reason why from now on you will be her tutors. Her parents are the ones that sparked something new, the ones that left a heavy legacy on Akihane's shoulders…"_

 _Hiruzen had looked her in the eye and smiled, tension easing from his shoulders as he spoke._

" _I want you to prepare her in the ways I can't. Teach her to be a weapon, to be a friend, and to be a protector. Give her the tools she needs in order to one day take what is rightfully hers without anyone having any say in the matter."_

 _Those brown eyes, ones that always had love, adoration, worry, all for her sake, whose eyes kept her own entranced as Hiruzen spoke the words that always kept him close to her, the words that told her where her path would lead._

" _Akihane, take this training and become the woman that makes your parents proud, the woman that throws out all of those false assumptions and takes back who she is. Become the Kunoichi you strive to be, the one that Shisui knew you could be, the one that Asuma saw and the one that I will pass on my own legacy to when I pass on."_

 _Hiruzen had nodded to her even as she sat, eyes wide, staring into his gaze with such surprise and absolute happiness._

 _Genma was speechless beside her, right up until the moment that Akihane launched over the Hokage's desk, her arms wrapping around the aged man that had always strived to protect her with her best interest always at heart._


	25. XXV- Finalizing Inductions

Sasuke was slightly aggravated if the truth were to be told. As an Uchiha, one of the last at that, he had many expectations settled on his shoulders.

One of those expectations was that he would grow to become a strong Nin, one worthy of being the last of his clan.

Even so, Sasuke wasn't sure if his current training methods really paid any part to what he needed or if Anko was simply a sadistic woman.

He had just finished 'Dodge Training' with his newest teacher and was resting while the woman explained a summoning Jutsu to him, one known as the snake contract. She also explained that should he wish, he could have something other than snakes.

It seemed fitting to Sasuke that he could destroy Orochimaru using his own summons. To take away their loyalty and turn them against the Sanin...it would be very ironic.

He had tried to take away Sasuke. He tried to bend the Uchiha to his will and force him to become little more than a vessel of power for Orochimaru to later use. The thought was rather sickening and it pissed Sasuke off. No one would take him away from his home, away from Akihane.

He still remembered his brother's promise to him the night of their parents' deaths.

"Oi, Gaki, if you don't listen I'm going to toss you into a pit of snakes and leave yah."

Anko commented suddenly, bringing Sasuke from his musings.

Sasuke angled a look in Anko's directions. He already knew that the woman would love to do exactly as she said, but he also knew how to redirect her.

"Hun, weren't you explaining the effects of poison in your different snakes?"

He briskly asked, watching as Anko grinned and went back to explaining the fifty different types of paralysis that her snakes could deliver.

Quietly, Sasuke noted the snakes and their descriptions. It'd help the next time the crazy pervert decided to attack him with her snakes.

I~~~~I

"Are you going to let it rule you? Are you just going to let Orochimaru take control of you and everything you hold dear?"

Her words had his body stiffening. Unimaginable pain sprouted from his curse mark as he cried out.

Akihane, sweat, selfless, caring Akihane...he was going through this for her. If he didn't learn to control the curse mark then not only would Akihane's life be at risk, but everyone else he cared for as well.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wouldn't allow this to control him. He was better than that.

He carefully channeled his breathing and worked through the tight pain encompassing his upper body.

He could feel the seal Ali's perverted Godfather had placed activating. The mark pulsed before he began to push away at the mark but keep the chakra.

Slowly he drew only the energy, not the lingering emotions, from the seal.

A refreshing feeling took over the pain. Unimaginable power surged through him. His eyes shot open and he let loose a strangled gasp as he felt the chakra spread to each of his limbs.

Was this how Aki felt when using the Kyuubi? Did she hear a warm him and feel the liquid fire rushing down her chakra pathways?

Such a feeling was far different from what he was used to. It was easy to see how he might become addicted to the way it spread through him.

"Ahh, so you managed to isolate it? Good. Now try to use it."

Anko commented from above him. Her tone had a hint of sass and it aggravated Sasuke quite a bit. He didn't want to deal with her right after managing the second step in his training.

Either way, he still needed to be able to use the chakra to make sure it wasn't wasted, so perhaps testing a fireball on the Snake Mistress was a good idea.

I~~~~I

"So, did you see the firecracker earlier? She was walking with that Nara boy, Shika-something I think his name was."

Anko commented offhandedly one day during their evening spar. Sasuke tried not to pay attention to her words, he knew by now what she sounded like when goading someone.

"I made a bet with Ibiki that the two will be dating in a year," Anko spoke calmly as she delivered a vicious kick to Sasuke's side.

The Uchiha managed to avoid the blow despite his stumbling at Anko's words.

His teeth ground down as he aimed several jabs at Anko. Akihane did not need the Nara, she had him and even the damned Hyuuga. Why did everyone keep mentioning him?

"Ohhh! Jabbed a nerve, did I Minicha?" Anko shouted at him, her body curving with a very inhuman-like flexibility much akin to that of Orochimaru's, if at a smaller scale.

His eyes narrowed and the mark on his neck pulsed. Sasuke allowed Jiraiya's seal to do its work as he flashed through hand signs and sent a large fireball at his teacher. The woman started flashing through her own hand signs, engulfing his fireball in a pit of earth.

Sasuke did not stop there and drew several kunai and shuriken to toss at his teacher. He watched in satisfaction as she was forced to dodge them.

His fingers pulled at the wires on the Kunai the moment they hit the trees fence behind Anko with a sharp 'thunk'.

Anko's chilling laughter echoed around the private Uchiha Training Ground even as fire crawled along the wires toward her body.

Sasuke added several explosive tags for good measure.

I~~~~I

" _intercepted them...bleeding…might not make it…explosion-"_

Sasuke slammed his fists into the wooden stump repeatedly, his eyes a deep red with three tomo remaining deathly still within them.

" _-Sorry Sasuke…Why didn't you tell me!"_

A growl spread from his throat as his hand shot through the trunk, obliterating it. Rage-filled chakra surged through him as he started to form one-handed seals.

" _Why him…? Not enough…Yes, you are…Are you mad?"_

Breathing, Sasuke expelled fire into the open air. The sweat on his face began to evaporate when faced with the intense heat. The area before him took on a red ethereal glow.

" _Don't you trust me anymore? Akihane, why do you keep on letting him in when we've only ever had each other?"_

Sasuke snapped and turned sharply, the blaze beginning to die as he grabbed several kunai and flung them at the surrounding targets.

Stupid Akihane. The idiotic Uzumaki had nearly gotten herself killed all for those damned brothers of hers. Not only that but when faced with nearly dying, Akihane had turned to the bastard Nara.

Nara Shikamaru was really starting to bother the Uchiha. Several times the Genin had interfered in private matters between the _Sasuke's_ Uzumaki and the Uchiha, and yet Aki continued to allow him to be around her.

How many times had the Nara trained with Akihane? How many times had Sasuke planned something only to find out that Akihane wouldn't participate because she already had plans? When she told him about her father and his lineage, he had expected to be the only one or at least for Hinata to be told as well. Sasuke had never expected Shikamaru to find out or be told by Aki herself.

Sasuke felt betrayed. He had stood beside Akihane for far longer than the Nara, and yet the boy was already so close to his Uzumaki.

Their bond was important, and now it was being threatened by the Nara and Sasuke could do nothing to stop it.

" _Are you mad?"_

His fingers lost their grip on his kunai and a shuddering breath had his entire body slumping in defeat.

Her eyes had held fear. When she had asked him those three words, she had looked like her world was falling apart.

His knees hit the ground and Sasuke allowed his body to slump completely as he stared at the sky.

" _Yes."_

Had he just made the rift between them larger?

I~~~~I

Sasuke had to blink several times upon walking in on Akihane and Kakashi both sitting on a stool in Ichiraku, a Shogi board between them.

For once Akihane was not breaking her ethics in order to enjoy the Old Man's ramen, instead focusing wholeheartedly on the game between Kakashi and her.

Sasuke took note of the places of the pieces and had to hold back a groan when he recognized the layout on the board.

Aki tilted her head and reached for her piece, but upon doing so she shook her head. Her eyes glittered as she grabbed an unsuspecting pawn and placed it ahead of itself a space.

Kakashi looked absolutely confused by her actions, his one eye raised to look over the Ivory haired Genin.

"Mah…Aki-Hime, are you trying?" The lazy Scarecrow bit out in a tired drawl.

Akihane raised her gaze to her Sensei's and blinked away a haze in her eyes. She seemed to refocus and took notice of Sasuke.

Her lips tilted into a warm smile and her eyes lightening as she gazed at the Uchiha Heir.

"Hello, Sasuke-San." She commented softly, her eyes flickering back to the board as Kakashi placed her king piece in check.

Sasuke's insides fluttered and his body became warm at the sight of her smile. He nodded at her and took the seat behind her as he observed the board again.

Strangely enough, Aki reached over and used the same pawn as before to steal the piece Kakashi had used to place her king in check.

"Well,…that's game then Aki-Hime," Kakashi commented smoothly as he moved one of his pieces forward in what was perceived as checkmate.

Aki laughed gently and reached over, managing to move one of her pieces in a way that both intercepted Kakashi's piece and made a rather telling play known.

"It is, Sensei."

Kakashi had to blink at the board in a rather shocked manner. He hadn't even noticed the piece there. In fact, Aki had been leaning on that side of the board for a while now…

Akihane calmly took his King and hummed under her breath as she dangled it in front of him while explaining. "You forgot about that piece. I noticed how your eyes stopped straying to that side of the board after I fainted moving the piece and set my arm down. I pulled that trick with Asuma-Sensei too. He wasn't amused."

Kakashi let out a sigh and snatched the piece from his student, narrowing his one grey eye on her in slight contempt.

"That was dirty, Hime."

Akihane no longer seemed bothered by the nickname, something that told Sasuke she was rather used to Kakashi's teasing by now. Instead, the girl sighed and tapped the board with a sealing scroll. The board vanished with a puff of smoke, the contact-oriented storage seal glowing faintly before Akihane replaced the scroll at her side.

The girl leveled a look at her Sensei as she reached for her unbroken chopsticks. She calmly answered the man. "I'm a kunoichi Sensei, not to mention my mother's daughter. Of course, I will use underhanded tactics to win."

The Uzumaki promptly turned and began to eat her ramen, seeming to not notice the flash of an unknown emotion in her Sensei's eyes, before he too turned to eat his food.

Sasuke sighed and ordered his own food, taking another glance at Kakashi and Akihane. The two were a lot closer than normal, in fact, it rather reminded Sasuke of the beginnings of Naru's relationship with her other brothers.

Apparently, Aki had adopted another one. He really needed to tell her to stop doing that.

I~~~~I

Sasuke panted heavily as he collapsed against a tree. Anko stood beside him, observing his progress.

"So you managed to use the Earth Wall pretty well. That's good. I think next we'll try out a Lightning Strike."

The woman commented while glancing toward her student, taking note of the sweat dripping down his forehead and across his bangs. The boy's hair had grown a few inches over the course of their training, leading to him having to tie it up in a small ponytail to avoid having it in his face.

In all honesty, Sasuke looked a lot like his father to Anko.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the sky while his breathing evened out. The past three weeks had been hell with Anko. However, despite being the worst experience in his life next to the massacre, Anko was an amazing teacher. Her sadistic tendencies weren't exactly child rearing material, per say, but she had managed to introduce him too far more branches than anyone ever before. Even Aki's brothers hadn't managed that, and there were quite a few of them.

"Now, how about we try out that other technique I showed you. My favorite one." Anko's devilish words cut through his head and he opened his dark eyes to glare at the woman.

Far too many times the woman had mentioned _that_ training, and it pissed him off to no end.

"I will not succumb to being a practice dummy for you, Mitarashi." Sasuke hissed in a final manner, his eyes glinting dangerously while his fingers inched closer to his weapon pouches. There was only one form of training that she could be speaking of and Sasuke was not in the mood to be shocked.

Anko broke out laughing, her head tilting back while she held her hips. Her jacket fell past her shirt, revealing her fishnet-clad torso. At this point, Sasuke was used to the provocative woman's tendencies, including her insanity and pervertedness. A little peek at what she had behind her too-small trench coat really didn't affect him.

"Well, I suppose we can call it a day. Speaking of which-" Anko was abruptly cut off of her question by a newcomer to their training ground.

Sasuke spotted the porcelain mask on the figure's face with only animal markings depicting their status, before the woman ANBU was handing Anko a scroll.

The woman's mask was that of a cat and her hair was raised over her head in a high pony-tail. Automatically Sasuke inclined his head while rising to stand.

"Neko-San." Sasuke greeted the ANBU he knew to be Yugau curtly, turning away so the woman wouldn't have to give him a reply.

It was common courtesy to greet an ANBU officer, but it was also common practice for them to not respond. Though many residents, civilian or ninja, knew of the identities of ANBU officers, they still were kind enough to keep their knowledge on the down low. With the Chunin Exams still occurring, Sasuke knew his discretion would be even more appreciated than normal.

"Well Gaki, it looks like you get to go to a meeting held by the Old Man. Come on, see if you can keep up with the jutsu I showed you."

Anko broke Sasuke's thoughts again, her grin causing him to scowl once more. Without a pause the three vanished in shuinshins, Sasuke's edged with ash and lightning, while the other two portrayed nothing but a shift in the air.

I~~~~I

By the time that Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, the teams for Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and even Kakashi had already arrived. Akihane was leaning beside the Hokage, discussing something softly with the aged man, while Sakura was talking idly with Ino and Hinata. Shikamaru kept eyeing Akihane from his spot next to Asuma and Choji, while the rest of Team Eight sat with Team Nine on the couch.

The moment that Sasuke entered, everyone turned to both Anko and him.

Sasuke sighed and walked toward Akihane, ignoring the looks that everyone passed between him and the continually grinning Mitarashi.

"Oi, Kashi, haven't seen you in a while."

Anko called out, turning on her heeled sandals to detour to the quiet nin still reading his perverted book. The man glanced up to give a smile to the woman, carefully slipping his book into his back pouch as she approached. A lazy draw left his lips just as Anko stopped her prowl right in front of him. "Mah, Anko. How have you been? I hope my cute Genin Student isn't causing you any trouble."

Sasuke quickly tuned out their blatant flirting before he died from too much information, reaching his own target within a few more strides.

Akihane turned toward him with a smile working its way onto her lips, her eyes meeting his in a lavender haze. "Hello, Sasuke-San."

Hiruzen watched the two exchange words with a soft smile on his lips, glancing over at the other gathered Nin as a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Despite the fact that he was about to tell all of these young souls about a coming _war_ , he couldn't help but believe they would succeed. Suna and Oto had no idea what would be hitting them when they chose to attack Konoha.

I~~~~I

 **This took way too long. I mean, a good couple of weeks and I didn't even manage to get it posted on time. Hopefully, the coming chapters turn out better, because this is ridiculous. Not to mention, I have a few Student Council events going on in November, while FCCLA is having several this month. Don't be too surprised if updates are late. I'll try my best though. Hope you enjoyed, please stay tuned for more!**


	26. XXVI- Fulfilling Beginnings

She felt it before she saw it the old and corrosive chakra belonging to one snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Her eyes shot toward the Hokage box. Her jaw set firmly upon seeing the bright purple barrier flickered to life Sasuke's stiffen beside her as he to noticed the obstruction trapping the Sandaime Hokage with his student.

"Jiji!" Akihane shouted. Fear flashed through her maroon orbs. From the field, Hinata halted her battle with the Sand Shinobi known as Temari.

The feathers that had started to rain on those in the stands halted. Konoha Nin sprouted from the seats seconds later. The following moments became clouded in the ringing clangs of battle as Sand and It Nin tried to overtake Konoha forces.

Choking back another cry, Akihane turned toward her own enemies. Gaara seemed to have taken the hint and was gathering Sand in preparation for a fight, while Kankuro had suddenly found his body made immobile by a sharp shadow.

"No." Akihane hissed under her breath while empowering her limbs forward. More granules sprang up in the Jinchuuriki's defense, however, Aki was prepared. Taking a note from Jiraiya's book, the girl readied chakra in her right palm.

'I'm not going to let this happen!'

I~~Several Hours Earlier~~I

The day of the Chunin exams was surprisingly sunny.

Akihane hadn't actually believed the day would be dreary, though she really hadn't thought that an invasion could happen on such a nice day.

It went to show that no matter what was going on, no matter how good or normal things seemed to be, bad things happened.

Aki shook her head and twisted so that she could take in the scenery, enjoying her last few moments of freedom. Kakashi had asked her yesterday, before she went back home, to meet him on the training ground during the morning. There was still a good three hours before she was supposed to arrive at the arena, and the Kunoichi reveled in it.

"Enjoying yourself, Aki-Hime?" Kakashi spoke up from behind her. His sudden appearance did little to startle her. After all, she had grown used to the feel on his chakra over the course of the month with the help of Jiraiya and the man. In fact, after Jiraiya had tried and failed to remove the seal that Uzumaki placed on her, Akihane had managed to learn a lot more about sensing.

There were still times when Akihane struggled to work through her emotions, but not it was a lot simpler than the start.

"Alright, so I wanted to make sure you were ready for today. Jiraiya ordered me to check on your seal and the tags that we worked on."

Akihane sighed softly as she made her way toward her Sensei. She supposed asking to enjoy this day while it lasted was too much.

I~~~~I

Hiruzen felt it deep within his chest. The sharp nudge that something would go wrong.

True, he had told all of his forces and had managed to withdraw those outside the village back home, but he still felt dread in his chest.

Many Nin would not make it out of this battle, this _invasion_ , alive. If only Hiruzen could be reassured that those he cared for wouldn't be among the numbers. Except, he cared for Konoha as a whole. No matter the casualty or the face lost, he would still feel it.

"Hiruzen. It's been a long time." A voice called, drawing his attention quickly.

Gazing ahead, Hiruzen allowed a soft smile to grace his features.

"Ahh, Oniki. I'm glad that you decided to come." Hiruzen offered his fellow Kage, eyeing the aged man as he came to stand in front of him.

A rather short old man chuckled. He wore red and green robes and simple red ninja sandals. His brown eyes contrasted his white hair and liver-spotted skin.

Oniki glanced back at the young lady standing behind him after Hiruzen spoke. The woman was actually the Sensei for the Iwa team in the finals, Kurotsuchi. The kunoichi had a grin spreading across her face. Beside her was a young man looking to be withholding a chuckle. Hiruzen did not know the name of this male, but he guessed that he was related to Kurotsuchi and the Tsuchikage based on his features.

Oniki paused and he seemed to think over his words carefully before he replied. "Yes. I originally did not plan on attending, however, Kurotsuchi trained a really good team and I felt it was a waste to not watch them embarrass your Nin further."

Hiruzen chuckled at Oniki's snide comment, his eyes lighting up while he glanced out toward the village.

"Ah, yes. Kopi Hesei Shisui, Rayutai Darui, and Oduriko Yarui, if I am not mistaken? They all performed well in the past two exams, though it is quite sad that Ryutai could not make it to the finals. I'm afraid that was the work of Akihane." Hiruzen subtly rubbed the battle in the man's face, withholding a smirk at the way Onoki's smirk dropped slightly.

Of course, Hiruzen did not wish to bring his granddaughter into view with the Tsuchikage, but, he also had a bit of power play to work on.

As it stood, Akihane had no backing if Iwa learned the truth of her parentage. He needed to make it clear she was off limits to those that wished to take her down for the sins of her elders.

"Hmm. I've heard quite a bit about that girl from my granddaughter and her team. Would you care to elaborate for me?"

Oniki questioned Hiruzen, earning a sharp look from his fellow Kage.

Just as Hiruzen opened his mouth to comment, he was cut off by someone flaring their chakra outside his window. Voices also drew his attention, and soon Oniki's guards stiffened while glancing toward the newcomers.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Akihane all entered through the window, the latter looking rather annoyed with her Senseis.

"Just as I told you, Hokage-Jiji is talking with someone. You should have just used the door, Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sennin." Akihane thoroughly chastised the two grown men, earning winces from both of Oniki's guards as Aki smacked Kakashi's shoulder and glared holes into Jiraiya's head.

At any other moment, Hiruzen would have started laughing. As it was, he was rather annoyed with his top Ninja.

"Oi, Gaki, respect your elders!" Jiraiya hissed at the young girl, huffing like a child before he took note of those in the room.

His body went through a series of simple movements, but those movements placed him slightly in front of his goddaughter. Kakashi had also noticed those in the room and effectively took his place next to Akihane's side. The two looked to be relaxed, however, Hiruzen knew they were ready to jump to the girl's defense.

Akihane, however, did not seem to care much for their efforts. She stepped forward and made her way to Hiruzen's side, nodding in respect to him before turning toward the other party.

Oniki seemed rather shocked at the ease at which she acted around her Hokage, her eyes even seeking out the Sandaime Hokage's before they shifted over to Oniki.

Hiruzen gestured to the three Nin before speaking. "I believe you remember Jiraiya and Kakashi, however, I don't think you have met Akihane yet. Akihane, this is the Sandiame Tsuchikage."

Akihane took the Hokage's introduction as permission to speak. She gave Oniki a slight bow and commented idly after she raised her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuchikage-Sama. My name is Uzumaki Akihane."

Oniki nodded at her in the same manner, his eyes darkening as he took in the way the girl acted. As he had said, Kurotsuchi and her team had told him quite a bit regarding the girl in front of him. Especially the bit about her heritage and her friendliness with the Hokage.

"It's a pleasure to put a name to the face, Uzumaki-San. I have heard a bit about you from my granddaughter." Oniki finally offered, watching as the lavender hues in the girl's eyes darkened to maroon in the span of a few seconds.

She had taken note of his words. Interesting.

"I do hope they were good. I rather enjoyed my match with Ryutai-San. His style is very unique and I enjoyed the spar. Hopefully, I will get to do so again on similar terms." Akihane commented as a closing to Oniki's gentle prod for information.

Jiraiya and Kakashi both noted the girl's instinctual take on the political battle occurring, each of them rather surprised with just how well she handled the curiosity of her father's nemesis.

Upon the end of their exchange, Hiruzen stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as my escorts are here, I suppose we should head toward the arena. The Kazekage mentioned he would wait for us at the Arena."

Everyone took the hint and the shinobi filed out after one another, Jiraiya making his way to his Sensei's side while Akihane and Kakashi filed in front of them. The action was noted by the Tsuchikage from where he stood beside the Hokage. In accordance, Kurotsuchi made her way to Kakashi and Akihane while the other guard stayed beside the Tsuchikage.

Kurotsuchi stepped beside Akihane as they left the Hokage Tower, her brown eyes assessing the Kunoichi before her. Unsurprisingly, Akihane wore her normal attire. Her hair had been trimmed and kept up with, leaving it with a natural short look rather than the choppy cut from before.

Having seen the young girl with both long and short hair, Kurotsuchi found she rather liked the shorter style.

"So, I've been wondering since you beat Yarui…"

Kurotsuchi cut in quickly, watching the way that Aki's eyes held their red appeal while her sensei glanced at them.

"What was that technique you used? I mean Yarui said you pulsed chakra and we felt it…but still." Kurotsuchi let her curiosity become known, watching as Aki mulled over her words.

Her Sensei seemed to want to say something when Aki finally replied.

"Think of it as a henge. How you coat yourself in chakra."

Aki's lips twitched and she glanced to her questioner, taking note of the way the woman's eyes widened. Chuckling gently, Aki turned away and looked toward the sky.

"Ryutai-San may know I'm a sensor, but there is so much more than a Shinobi's specialty that can lead them to prevail. I realized during that battle that I needed to stop being so conventional. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

Kurotsuchi did not, in fact, understand the girl. In fact, she was far more confused than before.

I~~~~I

It was time.

Yin knew that his mission began now, that all of his careful planning would come full circle and prove it's use fullness here and now.

For years he had been putting the pieces together in order to fix what had been done.

Now, he only had one item left before everything began.

"Can I trust you with his safety?" A voice behind him called out. The tone was unbelieving and dull, but You could detect the quake in the boy's words.

His gaze was drawn to the stoic Uchiha standing behind him. Uchiha Itachi, Kin-Slayer and promise breaker.

You would think that after all of his displays of power and the years that Yin spent masquerading as someone he wasn't, people would stop asking him whether he would keep his own promises.

The fact that Itachi was the one asking him this was absolutely preposterous.

Yin had never broken a promise he made once he had been committed to it.

When he promised Orama to take care of any of the stupid Nidaime's descendants, he did. He promised Senshi not to stop loving people, and he didn't, no matter how much it hurt when he lost them. He promised Kushina that he would not allow the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to be alone, and he made sure she wasn't.

It was true that Akihane still suffered, that Senshi still died and that both he an Orochimaru still twisted into something Orama would be disappointed in, but that only meant so much in the face of the good things.

At some point, he would tell someone his story. At some point, those of his blood would be given his life's work and they would see everything he had done in the name of his promises.

Until then, he'd just have to deal with people like Uchiha Itachi.

"Of course I will. I can't afford to not do so. You just have to keep your end of the deal." Yin drawled boredly with a snide growl ending his sentence.

He did not like Uchihas, let alone the one who had slaughtered his clan. Good cause or not, the murder of family was a grave sin to an Uzumaki.

Itachi narrowed his gaze upon the Uzumaki, his eyes distrusting and filled with an unknown emotion.

Yin met the boy's gaze. His lips twitched and his eyes lit up in a crazed light as he spoke. "If you are so worried, cut the deal off and protect the brat yourself. I can manage Akihane…hell, I might even be able to change the course of this whole damn event. Orochimaru might even get what he wan-"

Itachi surged forward with a Kunai in hand, his arm outstretched while the blade knicked at Yin's neck. The Uzumaki reacted quickly and reached forward, grabbing the boy's wrist before dragging him forward and into his knee.

Itachi grunted, his eyes turning red while Yin twisted his wrist and turned them around, slamming Itachi into the wall. His knee hit the Uchiha's back next, his fingers pressing into the boy's neck while his eyes burned holes into his head.

"Think carefully about your next actions Uchiha. I am not afraid to end you. I am not against changing the course of my plans just to teach you a lesson in knowing your place. I have allowed you to live up until now only because I _needed_ you, but I can easily go through this without you."

Yin sneered and eyed Itachi without remorse. To the Uchiha's surprise, his Mangekyo did not affect the man.

"Try as you might, one of the most important people in my life made sure I would never be a slave to _anyone_.."

Itachi grunted but made his Sharingan recede and his body slacken.

Yin glared and shoved off the man.

He did not want to deal with any of this, but the Uchiha had doubted him and come at him to 'make sure' he would keep his end of their deal.

"In return for you watching out for Naru during the invasion, I swear to keep Orochimaru from taking your brother. Sound correct?" Yin told Itachi, watching as the boy nodded in acceptance.

Turning, Yin snarled again in ascent before he vanished in a swirl of dark red flames.

I~~~~I

Akihane appeared beside Genma in a swirl of wind, her body shifting so that she leaned on the surprisingly relaxed Tokubetsu Jonin.

Genma glanced down at her in amusement, his trademark Senbon kept between his lips.

Aki hummed and rested her head on his shoulder, uncaring for the eyes watching her every move. After this, she would take her place as the Head of the Uzumaki Clan officially. Genma, being one of the guards not just for Minato, but also Kushina, was only a logical choice as a tutor in Uzumaki Politics paired to those of the Clans in Konoha.

Sasuke, surprisingly, was already present. Anko had apparently made an effort to get the boy there early so she could patronize Kakashi and Naru's group of brothers. Glancing up at the stands, Naru noticed how Yugau was trying to get Anko to stop making Iruka blush.

Stange choice, though Naru wasn't one to judge. Instead, she turned and looked at the others who had arrived.

Hinata stood next to Sasuke, her eyes searching until they came across Aki and settled. Then there was Shino, who nodded at her before staring off into space. Shikamaru played on the ground, no doubt enjoying the nice scenery around them.

The Eldest and Youngest Sand Siblings were just walking into the arena, while the two members of the Iwa team left were standing to the left of the mass of Konoha Genin.

Mere moments passed as people filed into the arena. Akihane watched those in the stands, taking in how several Jonin and Anbu were scattering around the arena.

Gennin and families with children were sectioned off, while nobles and the like were placed in the area with more protection.

Up in the Hokage's stand, Hiruzen was talking with Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Tsuchikage, and the Kazekage.

Surprise flickered for a moment as Aki looked between the Kage. Standing behind the Kazekage was a male in a cloak, his face covered by a simple bandage wrap.

Even with the odd disguise, Aki had a feeling she knew who the man was.

Turning to look at Genna, Aki leaned in and whispered in his ear while covering her mouth with her hand.

"The wind's protector stands with the snake."

Her voice hardly carried, but those from Iwa and Sasuke looked at her when they noticed her whispering.

Genma nodded and gently pulled away from her before raising a hand.

There seemed to be a pause in the talking of the crowd, just before Kakashi flashed down beside Genna.

The two exchanged words before Kakashi vanished again.

Aki glanced to the side just before a foot smashed into the ground beside her. Dust Rose upward and a shout echoed.

"Yush!"

It seemed that Rock Lee had finally arrived.

I~~~~I

Up in the stands, Hiruzen prepared to speak. He rose from his seat as Genma silenced the crowd. He had witnessed Aki speaking to Genma and was curious as to what she had figured out.

Genma angled his gaze at the lazy Jonin currently standing behind Hiruzen. Kakashi's lone eye flickered through several emotions within a single second. He then vanished in a shuinshin and appeared down below where Genma stood.

After exchanging words Kakashi returned, his gaze meeting Hiruzen's.

"Is something the matter, Hiruzen?"

Oniki spoke up from his seat beside the Hokage. Hiruzen took a deep breath and smiled at his fellow leader. "Just adjusting the schedule is all."

Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi, gesturing for him to speak up. Kakashi hummed as he offered a response.

"The Hime has taken interest in Gale's guardian. She finds his friendship with the serpent rather telling."

Hiruzen had not expected this. Even so, he nodded and kept up his smile. The Kazekage and the Tsuchikage both exchanged looks with their guards. They didn't seem to get what Kakashi had said. That was good.

Kakashi settled back beside Jiraiya, quietly reading his book.

Hiruzen turned to face the crowd and sent chakra into the seal at his feet. The application seal broadcasted his voice over the low humidity of the arena's occupants.

"Dear citizens of For Country and travelers, thank you for attending this year's Chunin Exams!"

There was a roar of approval before once again the arena descended into silence.

"Today we will witness the Genin striving to make the next rank. They will showcase their skills and experience in the coming matches. They have trained hard and worked to this point through blood, sweat, and tears. Please enjoy all of their hard work paying off!"

Clapping took over as Hiruzen say down, a smile still playing at his lips.

I~~~~I

Akihane smiled as Hiruzen finished his speech. Quietly she started to gather chakra for her battle.

Genma garnered the attention of the people next, announcing the matches.

"Alright, first off we have the match between Uzumaki Akihane Naru of Konohagakure and Kopi Hesei Shisu of Iwagakure! Everyone else please go to the viewing platform located at the side of the arena!"

For a moment there was silence, a crushing weight that spread over everyone in the arena. Sasuke broke it with a quick whisper in her direction, Hinata following his example.

As the silence broke apart, Akihane's gaze shifted to her opponent.

Shisui had just bud his friend farewell and was now moving toward her so he stood in the correct spot. Genma stood between them, his brown eyes shifting between them both.

Aki could tell that Genma was apprehensive over the match. Despite his feelings, Genma did nothing to halt what would soon occur.

Both Genin awaited the signal from the Tokubetsu Jonin in order to begin. Their fingers inched toward their blades while chakra rolled under the surface of their skin.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted as he withdrew from the line of fire.

Akihane remained in place while Shisui shot toward her. His fingers curled along the hilt of his katana as he withdrew it.

A clang sounded throughout the arena as Akihane summoned forth her own blade.

Tobirama's blade responded to her chakra, funneling her element through its core while she parried another blow. The cool bandages that bound the handle contorted to the shape of her hand while a hum rose in her ears.

The seals working across the blade nearly made it sentient, giving another identity to the dangerous weapon.

A shift of her feet guides Aki's blade through the air toward Shisui's side.

In a flash, Shisui twisted about the strike and deflected a sharp turn of the blow a second later.

The two of them struck again, locking before separating once more. They evolved their blows into an intricate dance. Their moves matched a d flowed in a way that Akihane had only ever experienced with Sasuke before then.

Akihane breathes deeply as she lunges forward. Her blade sweeps past Shisui's throat, only to be deflected by a perfect arch of Shisui's blade.

Another blow goes for Akihane's chest. She twisted to dodge and stepped away from her opponent in order to draw the chakra up.

Earth was beckoned by her call, a spire shooting up from beneath Shisui's feet.

Immediately, Shisui launched into the air and struck at the stalagmite(ground?) with his blade.

More spikes rose as the first was severed. Akihane's onslaught continued as her chakra shot through the ground below Shisui's feet.

The Iwa shinobi was forced to back away with a neat hop and several more strikes of his blade.

This time, however, Shisui was surprised when the spikes were only dented by the force of his blow. This caused him to get nicked and had him launching in the air to a safer distance from his enemy. From his spot, the sun was angled just enough to flash over the spiles rising from the ground. Due to his position, Shisui was able to take in the gleam on the spires as the sun's light reflected from them. Akihane brought her hands upward to form a single solid sign.

As she did so, Shisui raised his fingers as well to form his own signs.

The ground beneath them both groaned and shook, Aki's chakra withdrawing quickly as she flung her body into the air to avoid the cracking of the ground's surface from reaching her legs. Her eyes shifted over his body and she drew forth more of her chakra in order to fire several wind bullets at her opponent. Shisui surprised her by standing in place, twisting his blade around before jabbing it into the ground. As the wind roared and aimed to crash into his area, he brought his arms up and earth surrounded him in a dome.

Aki dropped back to the ground in a crouch, her breaths soft pants that vanished into the dusty air. Shisui's dome cracked and fell apart around his body, revealing that he was unharmed. The two met gazes and Shisui's lips twitched in what Aki read as an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"I hadn't thought of coating Earth in chakra as a reinforcement. You pressured the stone into hardening, causing it to withstand my own blasts. It's rather ingenious." The boy still spoke cordially, as though he were reciting from a textbook rather than observing her techniques.

Akihane lets a small grin cross her lips before it fell into an easy and lofted smile.

The two faced one another head-on, each waiting out the other's next move.

Then, without warning, the two launched into hand signs. Quicker than most of the younger Nin and even a few Chunin could pick up on, wind collided in the middle of the arena. A wind barrier shot up between Aki and her enemy, the swirling torrent moving away from her body to the outer edges. Contrasting this, Shisui let loose a large spiraling serpent with gaping jaws.

Though the genin made no move to speak the jutsu, those observing knew the name. While fire jutsu were not exclusive to Hi no Kuni, such a large and powerful Fire Dragon Jutsu was highly unlikely from an outsider.

I~~~~I

Sasuke had been watching Akihane's match with narrowed eyes and grim line settled on his lips. While Sasuke knew that Akihane could handle herself, he couldn't help but feel on edge when the girl was fighting a member of her Father's sworn enemies. Iwagakure had yet to forget the transgressions of their elders, which left Akihane to pick up the pieces in regards to the elder generations. Even now, Sasuke feared for Akihane's identity and what the revelation of it would due when she was in the presence of powerful enemies.

That said, this match was still terrifying. From what Sasuke had observed of the Iwa Shinobi, they were very close. The two comrades of Darui's had supported him and each other completely throughout the exams, and it was only during the Preliminary matched that any of them had been damaged enough to need actual care.

Then, there was the fact that both Darui and Yarui looked to Shisui, the perceived leader, for instruction. Obviously, they held the boy in high regard, and if his earlier match was anything to go off of, Sasuke had all the right to worry for his Uzumaki.

Only one the large fire dragon shot from Shisui's mouth did Sasuke feel the shared sentiment form Hinata and Shikamaru beside him. Akihane was in dangerous territory. That much fire, compared to the boy's skill in Earth Justu and from the little bit of wind he had observed pegged Shisui as a Fire Type. The exact enemy of Akihane's Wind element.

"Akihane…" Sasuke whispered under his breath as he gripped the railing he was leaning over. His fingers itched to go through signs and his body thrummed traitorously with the urge to protect her.

His Uzumaki was important. She was someone to cherish, to keep safe and help survive. Not being able to do so was choking him.

The fire swirled and slammed into Akihane's barrier. His breath caught in his throat as Sasuke registered the heat and power from where he was several meters away.

His eyes activated before he could stop them, the red hues taking in the power and strength of the Jutsu while he waited for Akihane's counter.

To the credit of his worry, Sasuke did not notice Yarui's sharp gaze, nor the way the boy zeroed in on the Uzumaki as well.

I~~~~I

Fire spread over wind, swelling and spurring to life even as Akihane tried to redirect the current to stop the growth and choke it down. Akihane's control over the wall flickered, however, and her teeth ground down as she realized that she wouldn't be getting around her problem anytime soon unless she took a different route.

Recalling that water littered the area around her, Akihane swiftly redirected her dwindling chakra and summoned the water forth.

No thought followed her actions as more hand signs were formed by her fingers before a torrent of water rushed upward to form the ground to her aide.

"Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" She shouted as the water took shape. The small but dense dragon slammed into its fiery counterpart, the wind vanishing with a sharp cut of Aki's chakra. The water slammed into the fire, generating an explosion of steam.

As her general area was covered in the vapor, Akihane created several clones. The smoke from them was quickly integrated into the steam and went unnoticed. Using that to her advantage, Akihane gave her orders and took off toward Shisui's location.

Her chakra spread through the water, little droplets tugging at her senses like Konohamaru tended to in order to garner her attention. For a moment Akihane was confused, but the next she spent her time twisting around Shisu's arm. Her arm followed her movement and struck the boy's ribs, enough to send him an adequate distance away from her.

The two met eyes and shot toward each other again. They twisted together again in another dance. Their limbs wove through each other and neither seemed to gain the upper hand. Any blow they struck with was met with an equally forceful rebound.

The steam around them was beginning to fade when they passed by Shisui's earlier barrier. Akihane witnessed his fingers clasping around the handle of his blade before she was forced to dodge several chakra and wind enhanced strikes that left her breathless.

Her limbs twisted in ways that she hardly ever needed to go. Akihane dropped down and swerved through two strikes before bending backward to avoid a thrust. A backflip sent Akihane further form Shisui's attacks but left her open to a line of fire from the boy. Shuriken were drawn from his pouches and launched at her landing position.

Without any choice, Akihane continued the improvised backflip into another twist. As she did this, Shisui launched more weapons at her, varying from Kunai to Shuriken and even explosive tags.

Akihane cursed as the tags lit and blew up the arena behind her. She twisted in the air to land on her feet before hopping away again. Her breathing was starting to catch up to her while her fingers closed around the handles of her own blades. She retaliated Shisui's tosses and ducked under another volley before her arm shifted to draw her blade and deflect the rest of Shisui's weapons.

Just as she was about to, a glimmer flickered over the weapons and a tag was suddenly within range of her, the end sizzling in a sure sign of Akihane's fault.

' _I hate Genjutsu.'_ The Uzumaki thought just before she was sent flying across the arena.

Her body twisted and she hit the ground on her side. The wind was knocked form her side while her front flared from the burns sustained by the dwindling tag. Quickly the Kunoichi rolled over and into a crouch, biting down any curses she had picked up over the month from her Sensei and Godfather. Her eyes had darkened to maroon by this point and her chakra flared instinctually.

After a month of Kakashi gleefully using Explosive Clones, or as Aki referred to them 'Kamikaze Clones' on her, the girl was quite used to retaliating after explosions.

Several water whips half-formed within a span of seconds to knock away the fire bullets Shisui began to shoot her way.

Up in the stands, Akihane registered confusion and shock over her ability.

Her water whips were not fully formed, instead only appearing long enough to reject Shisui's attacks while she recovered her breathing. This meant that the fires died after being covered in the liquid, sparks dropping into dying embers around her sagged form.

Shisui was panting gently in front of her, his hand still clenched about his blade in a comfortable grip.

His lips moved and Akihane's eyes widened as she read them.

"Fire Style, Ignite."

"Sh-"

Akihane shouted just as the sparks around her suddenly awakened. The water started to build to combat the flames, only to be swiftly evaporated as the flames surrounded the Uzumaki's body in an unforgiving torrent.

I~~~~I

Kakashi's jaw set in a hard line as he watched Akihane's battle. His eyes were narrowed on his student while she was enveloped in a wall of flame.

Jiraiya stiffened behind him and Hiruzen seemed to choke down some words while the other Kages edged forward in their seats.

Shisui stood before the swirling mass, still on guard despite the apparent defeat of his enemy. Genma was tensed but had yet to move in and stop the battle. His eyes flitted over the arena and Kakashi watched them stop at the same place twice.

The crack in the ground where Kakashi had witnessed Shisui disrupt a water-line and erupt the earth around his student. Quite clever, until it was used against you.

The tense set of Kakashi's shoulders dwindled as he recalled that Akihane had the power to make it through this match.

" _Kakashi-Sensei, could you help me with something?"_

" _Hmm, what do you need?"_

 _A pause, shifting on feet and an uncharacteristic shyness that had Kakashi on edge._

" _I-I need help with my elemental affinities. I-I can't get the feel of Earth chakra down correctly…"_

 _Kakashi paused, his eyes roving over the form of his students before he snapped his book shut and replied._

" _Alright. Show me."_

Akihane had surprised him with her knowledge of the elements, though her perspective on how they functioned was odd. Kakashi had never thought of molding an element based on its properties. Allowing water to _flow_ through your chakra, earth to _soak into_ your energy or even letting win _meld and mix, Sensei._ The concepts had allowed him to work through his own techniques a lot easier than before. Even so, Akihane had needed his help.

"Here, these are the signs for earth. Often most jutsu require intent, but with earth that fundamental is stronger than ever. That's also the reason why it's one of the elements that make mastering single-seals easier. Discipline is also key."

 _A nod and Akihane's fingers copying the seals he created. Quick corrections and then repeats. The process continued._

After the basics, they had battled. To Kakashi's surprise again, Akihane showed far more understanding than he could comprehend, despite Earth being one of her weaker elements.

"Alright, try sinking into the ground then. Think of it as stepping in liquid concrete or really thick mud, only you coat your body in earth chakra and the area around you to push past it."

 _Kakashi waiting and let Akihane try the technique on the ground using only her leg. To his surprise, the ground readily accepted her entry and soon she was waist-deep._

" _I suppose it feels a lot like swimming in the dense water," Akihane commented idly._

After that, things had progressed accordingly. Akihane had even managed to catch him with the headhunter jutsu several times in their training sessions. To his credit, he wasn't giving his all.

Though, this battle with Shisui was nothing like their spars or his and Jiraiya's training. No doubt Akihane had picked up on that fact. Kakashi had to withhold a smirk.

This match would be interesting for sure.

I~~~~I

Just as the crowd was growing restless, a hand shot up from beneath Shisui. The Genin startled and moved to back away, only to find the hand hardening into stone around his ankle.

Shisui's eyes widened and he looked up in time to meet six of Akihane's clones firing wind, water, and earth bullets straight toward his body. He hadn't even noticed the clones being created, nor Akihane's emergence from the ground seconds prior to his leg being caught.

His negligence was paid for by the collective impact of the bullets smashing into his body.

I~~~~I

 **Oof, this had taken far too long. I haven't updated in far too many weeks. I apologize for that, but somethings take awhile and sometimes I don't have the time or I forget to do things. Last Wednesday was PTC and before that FCCLA had something. Either way, I published it today instead. Please enjoy and hopefully, I'll get another update out soon.**

Drabble- Toads

 _Akihane hadn't thought of a summoning contract ever since Shisui's promise of letting her sign his fell through._

 _When Jiraiya had brought up his own, and then Kakashi had offered to help her start a pack instead, she was reminded._

 _The two males were staring one another down as though that would affect her choice of a contract, though Akihane was still undecided on that count._

 _Jiraiya had stepped in to help Kakashi train her several days ago._

 _From throwing Jutsu at one another they moved to dividing her clones into more groups to practice sealing theory and other principles of training._

 _It was about a week later that the topic of summoning animals came up._

 _Of course, Akihane had figured she would find one of her own, but both of her Sensei's insisted she took theirs._

 _Between Kakashi and her Godfather, Akihane really didn't want to deal with the sulking or offhanded comments about her choice._

 _With the two both facing each other and a silent argument creating tension in the air, Akihane acted quickly._

" _Can't I just do both? Would either contract care?"_

 _Akihane offered, standing straight and leveling a brow at her Senseis as they faced her head on. The two opened their mouths to protest but stopped as they thought over her proposal._

" _Actually, that could work…"_

 _Jiraiya whispered._

 _Kakashi nodded and sighed._

"Unpredictable."

 _The Jonin whispered while casting her a sidelong glance._

 _In response, Akihane signed the toad contract first and listened to Kakashi later._


	27. XXVII- Fulfilling Schemes

_Just as the crowd was growing restless, a hand shot up from beneath Shisui. The Genin startled and moved to back away, only to find the hand hardening into stone around his ankle._

 _Shisui's eyes widened and he looked up in time to meet six of Akihane's clones firing wind, water, and earth bullets straight toward his body. He hadn't even noticed the clones being created, nor Akihane's emergence from the ground seconds prior to his leg being caught._

 _His negligence was paid for by the collective impact of the bullets smashing into his body._

I~~~~I

Akihane had not shown herself amidst the chaos.

At the sidelines, Genma waited patiently. His eyes view the dust and smoke while it cleared, trying to decide whether or not to call the match.

To everyone's shock, Shisui was okay.

The Genin was panting heavily and he looked to have used quite a lot of power to survive the onslaught of his opponent.

Truly his survival was something shocking, though not more than the flames surrounding him. The flames looked far more alive than any other seen before, the main body of them eating away at the leftover effects of Akihane's jutsu, growing as it consumed the chakra. To top it all off, the flames were clear, or white, in color.

Genma narrowed his eyes at the boy. That technique, the one that he had just used… That technique was far too familiar. In fact, during the Third Great Shinobi War, Genma had borne witness to its destructive power.

"Well, I'll be…" Genma whispered under his breath.

Shisui reached down and cracked the stone holding his leg in place. He then rose to his full height and caught his breath. The flames around him dwindled and died out, their flickering mass leaving scorch marks on the ground. Even the air around Shisui was touched, the water inside burned away and left to vanish elsewhere.

Nobody seemed to notice Genma's focus placed on Shisui, nor the recognition in his gaze.

Genma still knew though, he still remembered. Despite being a child during the time of the Third Great Shinobi War, he still remembered the different factions created during the war by Iwa. Among them, the most well-known ones were the Explosion, the Burial, and the Inferno Corps.

Among the Inferno Corps, there was a clan of fire users whose control rivaled, sometimes even excelled over, that of the Uchiha.

It was funny to think about how things played out. At the start of the exam, Genma had worried for his sister on principle of the Iwa Shinobi's presence. Now, he was glad.

Akihane's actions would intrigue those watching her closely. Her role in this turn of events would take the fear they had and twist it into something different, something that would help her.

Genma chuckled under his breath. Had Hiruzen planned this? Even if the Old Man had, Genma was still happy. He was worried, afraid, but also happy.

I~~~~I

Shisui looked exhausted after using his ability. He felt the same way as well. His posture was resigned, as though he had already figured out what would happen the moment he had to use his flames. Those flames, the white ones that burned hotter than anything an _Uchiha_ could come up with, really sapped him of his strength. He wouldn't be walking away from this battle victorious. He could not push forward when even his bones felt like resting.

Puffs of smoke rose around him. The rocks decorating the ground popped and turned into dozens of clones. Akihane had set a trap and he had fallen directly into it.

Despite this fact and his resignation, Shisui raised his arms and prepared to give one last show.

The clones attacked as one and then separately, expertly working together as they peppered him with blows and strikes.

Shisui barely made it through the onslaught, smoke appearing as he sent more and more clones back wherever they came from.

Then, just as Shisui dispelled what seemed like the last clone, warm liquid slid down his throat.

Shisui's brown eyes met solid maroon. Akihane's spikes rose and fell in a tell-tale sign of a successful Shuinshin, her blade raised and cupped in her palms. He smirked when he noticed that it was angled at his neck.

Akihane met his gaze completely. She did not look away even as Shisui breathed out heavily and drew more blood. Finally, after two seconds of his blood sliding down his neck, she spoke.

"I enjoyed this."

Shisui was speechless.

I~~~~i

Silence. The choking and twisting current that plagued Akihane daily. Here and now, her blade at the throat of her enemy, Akihane hated it more than ever. She wanted more clangs, more bantering and far more moments where fire, wind, water, and earth barreled out and touched the landscape. She wanted this to continue.

Battling with Shisui was a different experience than anything else she had ever done. Sure, fighting with Darui was also unique, but not in the way that this was. Even Sasuke could not compare. She always went back and forth with her opponents, taking turns and conflicting each move with her own.

When she fought Shisui, Akihane was surprised to find that instead of being opposing, they instead _flowed_.

Sasuke, who did not use Kenjutsu often, felt like fire pressing at her wind, slowly overpowering it.

Shikamaru, a boy so similar to herself and so different, felt like that choking rush at the beginning of every blow, that high that kept you on your toes.

Shisui, on the other hand, felt like lightning that coursed through the water. The path of least resistance, the all-encompassing feeling of not having to struggle to continue.

Akihane wanted more of this. She wanted to trade blows with this Genin, with this raven-haired boy whose moves matched her own, whose very being…

"I believe I found my equal," Akihane whispered softly, her eyes alight with relief as she laughed gently, confusion flashing through her mind even as she understood _exactly_ what she meant.

Shisui's lips twitched and he seemed to understand as well.

I~~~~I

An Equal. Someone who matched you almost perfectly, someone who you looked at and sought to improve who you were, not to grow stronger than them, but to _match_ their power.

Her words shifted his world. His breathing rushed and then halted. He hadn't enjoyed a fight in so long. Shisui hadn't allowed his body to do the work and match his opponent so perfectly for _so_ long.

Akihane made that possible. This girl bearing the name of the Uzumaki and the face of the Senju, the one with both the wills of Stone and Fire.

He wanted to shake his head, to laugh just as the girl did.

Didn't that only prove her point?

He didn't want this to end.

Shisui smiled at Akihane. He understood what she said, he comprehended exactly what she meant.

This wouldn't end there, with her blade at his neck. They would give it one more go, one where Shisui didn't hold back and neither did Akihane.

He grasped at his chakra and allowed a grin to pass over his lips as he felt the tug of a Shuinshin, his body flickering several feet away, directly behind Akihane. He drew his blade and struck, even as Akihane vanished in turn.

I~~~~I

Yin gazed down at Akihane's battle. His eyes shifted over the two reappearing bodies of two Genin, matched in more than a few ways. They had both been expertly trained in the Shuinshin. Akihane by her Shisui, and Hesei by his sensei.

A considering look flickered over his features as he continued to watch the match. The two were drawing to a close, even if they didn't want to.

He took in every detail. His mismatched eyes flickered between the two. From Akihane he recognized the moves she had implemented into her style. Pieces of Senshi's showed in the way her arms whipped around, the way her strikes became precise.

Pairing to that was her flexibility, no doubt learned from what her two Senseis' could tell her of her mother's style.

Another couple of strikes, several Shuinshin and the flickering over the arena. A stalemate, and then the break and more chasing.

Even from his place up above, Yin recognized the way Akihane was acting, recognized the look on both her and Shisui's faces.

He had once felt the same way when facing off against Orama and Senshi. It was the thrill of finding someone like you, of finding someone who understood deep down without knowing it. It was a one of a kind feeling that ran through you like an electric shock. The title "equals" was often used, but Yin found it too be too general of a term. He much rather preferred something along the lines of a true Kindred Companion.

He was glad that Akihane had found herself someone like that. Someone who you recognized as much more than others did or would. His eyes slipped shut as he thought about it. Burning jealousy crawled at his chest over her luck, over the fact she could still have that. Yin wasn't that lucky.

I~~~~I

Akihane and Shisui stopped right where they started. Shisui's blade rested on her neck, her own mirroring.

They both wore smiles, surprisingly enough.

Shisui allowed his smile to settle into something mild at the same moment that Akihane did. They weren't too surprised, considering all throughout their last bout they had nearly perfectly copied each other without trying.

"Guess we part ways, Uzumaki-San."

Shisui commented.

Akihane replied with, "I suppose we will."

Then, in an utterly baffling movement, they both raised their free arms and called out.

"I forfeit!"

"I concede!"

I~~~~I

Sasuke was rarely surprised anymore. That happened when someone lived with Akihane. They grew immune to the oddities and unexpected situations that liked to happen to her. He had thought every one of her habits had come out by now, but she still tended to surprise him.

Just like now. He hadn't expected her to suddenly forfeit her match. That hadn't been their plan at all. They were supposed to go on, to continue until the end.

It seemed that he was wrong.

Sasuke pushed the thoughts aside or tried to focus on something else. He had his own match to finish.

"You really not going to pay attention, Uchiha?" Tenten shouted at him from across the arena as she sent weapons to him.

The Uchiha dodged them masterfully, grunting as he glared at the Kunoichi. Even after training with her for that week or so, he still couldn't one-up her mastery of weapons.

A kunai nearly nicked his arm, a Senbon flying past his ear. The Uchiha quickly ducked under a volley of Shuriken and launched his own at his opponent.

Tenten brought up a tonto and quickly deflected the weapons, launching toward him with the intent to maim.

Perhaps if he hadn't spared with Akihane all the time, Sasuke would be in trouble. However, where Tenten knew how to use Kenjutsu, Akihane specialized in it. She had several more years of practice with that blade to go before she could match the teachings Akihane had been given by her brothers and Neko.

Bringing out a kunai, Sasuke began to parry the blows and push for a Taijutsu spar. With Tenten's team of Taijutsu maniacs it wasn't the best idea, however, Sasuke really didn't want to get into another weapons bout with the girl.

He ducked under a strike and elbowed the girl in the gut, flowing with her as she tried to lessen the blow. They parted from each other, Tenten breathing heavily and leaning more on her right side than her left.

Tenten swept passed her weapons pouch and grabbed a scroll. Sasuke grit his teeth and shot toward her in an effort to halt what he knew was coming.

Instead, his arm was met with the rod of a boa staff, the smoke of the scroll falling over his eyes as Tenten began to strike at his sides and limbs with her extended reach.

I~~~~I

Akihane wasn't sure what to think of the whole mess Sasuke had managed to get himself into. The Uchiha knew better than to engaged Tenten in close combat, and yet he kept trying to do so.

Her lips twisted into a frown and she tilted her head in bewilderment.

Had her change of plan really messed him up that badly? In all fairness, she hadn't expected to enjoy her match with Shisui that much, nor had she ever expected it to take so much out of her. Using the Shuinshin required a lot of chakra and at the rate they went, it's no surprise that Shisui was exhausted and she was ready to rest. With the invasion hovering over them she couldn't afford to expend anymore chakra, which meant she was now stuck watching everyone else's matches.

"What's up with Uchiha, Akihane?" Shikamaru spoke up from behind her, startling her slightly. She hadn't noticed him behind her, which was strange. Normally she could feel the shadow user anywhere, but after the month of training, he seemed to have improved beyond what she expected.

She turned to face him, her mouth softening into a line as she angled her head toward Sasuke's match. The Uchiha had just finished dodging Tenten's blows and looked to be readying a Jutsu.

"I'm not certain. I might have shocked him more than I anticipated." Akihane suggested. She honestly wasn't sure why her friend was having so much trouble. He was smart enough to develop a plan and he outclassed Tenten in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. The match wasn't actually that hard to predict, and yet Sasuke was turning her ideas on their head and twisting what should have been a straightforward win into something long-winded.

Shikamaru raised a brow at her and then looked back to Sasuke just as he let loose a stream of fire down Tenten's newly thrown ninja thread. The fire raged, forming a dragons head as it barreled into Tenten's shocked form.

"I would have thought he'd expect something this unpredictable from you after living with you for so long. You are a troublesome woman, after all." Shikamaru commented, earning him several glances.

Standing off to the side, Hinata sighed gently, her cheeks flushing as she glanced at Akihane.

"Naru-Chan had a plan set forth before the matches, but she seems to have thrown it out the window. Uchiha-san is trying to catch it currently."

Akihane's cheeks flushed slightly at the light chiding. It was true that she had messed up their plan, however, it hadn't been on purpose. As she had stated before, her battle with Shisui had surprised her. "It's not like I wanted to. That match was…"

She trailed off, looking away. That match had been something else. She wasn't certain why it had affected her so much but she didn't care. Fighting Shisui was thrilling, and that's what mattered at the time.

Several meters away, Shisui looked up at her. Their gazes met. To those watching them, there was an obvious understanding passed between them before everyone once again looked at Sasuke's match.

I~~~~I

Sasuke was pissed. He had nearly nailed his opponent with his Fire Dragon Jutsu, only for her to use a stupid fan in her scrolls and swat it back. The girl looked exhausted from doing so, however, Sasuke was also starting to tire.

He had taken a single moment to look at Akihane, perhaps for inspiration on a truly stupid way to pull a win out of thin air. That was the moment he saw Akihane staring at that stupid Iwa Nin.

He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be. His Akihane had far too many friends and deviations for her attention to be jealous of every single one, even if Shikamaru happened to be the most annoying one. No, he wasn't affected in the slightest. If the girl wanted to drag more people into her web of admirers and give Sasuke more work at keeping them in check, then she could.

He would just have to show them that no matter her interest in them, Akihane had always chosen him _first_.

Taking a deep breath, letting out an angered and strangled puff of air, Sasuke readied his chakra.

He grasped at the bits in his limbs as he readied kunai and ninja wire. His thoughts went to his match in the preliminaries and how that girl had tried to snare him in her Genjutsu using those bells. That gave him the perfect idea.

Without another thought he launched the weapons at his tiring opponent, letting go of his chakra as he did so. His eyes turned red and he launched at Tenten once more.

The girl tried to weave around him, only to find each of her moves was predicted and countered. Blows struck her form, the weapons he launched before landing behind her as he continued to hit her back.

Tenten gasped and tried to counter his blows and found herself tripping over the kunai in the ground. She quickly caught her footing, or so she believed.

The world twisted and she dropped to the ground, even as the sky followed and everything flipped on its head. The crowd was drowned out with a rush of white noise and the entire arena was dropped into darkness.

I~~~~I

Sasuke stood in the same place as before he had launched his weapons. Tenten had just dropped to her knees in front of him. The Genjutsu tag wrapped around his kunai lay beside her foot, pulsing in activation.

The Uchiha walked forward, raising his hand to form a single seal as he tugged on the wire connected to the other kunai.

Lightning sparked and rushed down the wire, hitting Tenten's feet just as she screamed in pain, snapped out of the Genjutsu with the shocking pain.

Her body slumped forward and Sasuke panted gently as he glared down at her.

Sighing he released the Jutsu and glanced at Genma. The Tokubetsu Jonin raised a brow as he called the match in Sasuke's favor.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke huffed and reached down to pick up Tenten, carefully maneuvering her so that she wouldn't be injured. The Medic Nin walked toward him and he helped put her on a stretcher even as the crowds roared.

Deep down, underneath the molten fury in his chest, Sasuke felt like he had lost.

He glanced up at the other competitors, his eyes meeting Akihane's.

The girl smiled at him and waved slightly, her eyes still that gentle shade of lavender he remembered from long ago.

She was growing up, growing away from him in a way he wasn't sure he liked. In a year, would she no longer gaze at him? Would she entrust her secrets to someone else and tell them all her problems?

At what point would he lose her forever? At what point would she no longer turn to him and forget about his existence or stop caring about his wellbeing?

Sasuke wasn't certain what the future contained, but he did know that no matter what Akihane did or who she turned to, he wouldn't turn away from her. He was doomed to protect her the moment he had first met her.

When Shisui had brought her to their home, her small body leaning on his with a dull look in her eyes that reminded him of his father and the set in her face that reminded him of his brother. The tiny little girl whose hair he had called odd but pretty, whose manner he had named befitting of her looks. The little girl that Shisui had told him he should look out for a protect at all costs because she was something precious and the world would want to take that away.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke silently vowed to uphold that. To stay at her side even when she no longer acknowledged his presence.

He walked back to the box calmly even as Genma started to call out the next match. He reached the steps the moment Shikamaru and Yarui were called down to the arena.

Waiting for him was Hinata, her calm and unnerving gaze offering him little comfort.

"You messed up," Hinata spoke softly, her emotions somehow hidden beneath the Hyuuga indifference.

For all that Hinata put up the façade of a weak little girl, Sasuke could always see past it. She was a strong Kunoichi who had proven time and time again that she was able. It was only her father's stressful comments and the fact that her Sister would be branded with the Caged Bird Seal should she show her true potential that kept her back.

"How so, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded of her even as he heard Genma start the match.

Hinata sighed gently and looked away. Her demeanor changed from an unsure child into one with the world on her shoulders.

"You got into an argument with Akihane after she nearly died. When she asked you if you were mad that she had saved a comrade, you told her that you weren't. You ignored her and tried to avoid the topic. You _lied_ to Akihane."

Sasuke flinched, stepping away from the Hyuuga at the accusation.

"Why don't you trust me anymore Akihane? You nearly died! Why didn't you try and find me, why did you go to the Nara? Why is it you keep on going to him when all we've ever had is each other?"

" _Are you mad about me saving Hayate, or are you mad about the fact that I was with Shikamaru when it happened?"_

" _N-No. I'm not made."_

" _I know, Sasuke. I know."_

She had known. She had realized what his problem was and left it at that even as she gazed at him like she was breaking apart.

"Fix it. Before it destroys you both." Hinata spoke up.

She looked at him with sharp eyes, and within an instant, was pressed against him with her glowing palm resting right above his heart. Her purple chakra made the dark stairwell light up in an eerie manner.

The threat was clear as day. He met her gaze calmly and reached up to grab her wrist even as the chakra died and her eyes hardened into the Byakugan. Sasuke's Sharingan shone and the tension between them built up.

"Hinata-Hime, Sasuke-San? Are you alright?"

Akihane's voice broke the two of them, their respective Doujutsu vanishing as the ivory haired teen walked down the steps. Her soft eyes traveled to Sasuke first before shifting over Hinata. They then shifted to Sasuke as she walked over. Her hand reached up, passing their three-inch height difference in order to touch his cheek where Tenten had cut him.

"That was a good match, Sasuke-San." Akihane smiled again at him. Only, this one was different. This wasn't the snarky smile she gave their Sensei or the sadistic one she gave her prank victims or even the loving one she always gave the Sandaime. No, this was the smile that lightened her gaze and left him feeling weak in the stomach and nearly drove the air out of his lungs. This was the smile that expressed years of friendship and trust.

This was the smile she only ever gave Sasuke.

In a move that surprised even himself, Sasuke tugged Akihane forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of her head, letting loose a quiet gasp that sounded more like a sob.

Akihane didn't stiffen even though she was surprised. She relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around him as well, glancing toward Hinata. The Hyuuga smiled gently and nodded before she left the stairwell to them.

If the Uchiha cried and whispered soft apologies to Akihane, then that was her business.

I~~~~I

 **Well what do you know, I managed to get another chapter out. It only took me all of my Thanksgiving break. So I'm sick right now and that means I really have nothing better to do besides write, draw, or sleep. I feel like I'm wasting time doing the last two options though, so I decided to feel productive and get this finished. It took a sad turn that I hadn't planned on but figured I'd address. There's a lot of relationships configuring to do before Shippuden and there's a lot of fluffy/angsty moments to come. Also, expect a Sasuke Centric Chapter sometime in the future.**

 **Drabble- First Meeting**

Akihane had been such a small child when he first met her.

 _She was barely as tall as Shisui's knees with glowing ivory hair that reached her shoulders._

 _Her eyes had left him with a lasting impression, the changing hues mimicking his father's haunted gaze._

 _Shisui had fluttered around the girl like a worried mother hen._

 _He has asked her questions in a gentle manner, smiling comfortingly all the while._

 _Akihane was a strange girl._

 _She did not whine like most of the other children did, nor did she ever beg for anything, and Sasuke could not recall her ever crying even when she had hurt herself while training._

 _Sasuke still recalled_ his _words that were used to describe her._

" _She's haunted by her past; she had seen the true nature of the world and it was not kind to her."_

 _He had to agree with that description of the Uzumaki._

 _He had learned from his father that Shisui was Akihane's guard because she was the target of several assassination attempts._

 _He learned from_ him _that she wasn't liked by the rest of the village._

 _He learned from Shisui that she was someone precious that should be protected._

 _As the years went by Sasuke saw more and more of Akihane, whether it was at the academy or at his home._

 _Strangely enough, Shisui was only ever visibly walking by her side inside of the compound, while any other time she was outside he trailed silently in the shadows._

 _He never quite understood why that was, though Akihane had hinted several times she knew why._

 _Sasuke never asked._


	28. XXVIII- Fulfilling Potential

Hinata walked up the stairs. She stopped at the balcony, pausing when she noticed that everyone was no longer focused on Shikamaru's match, which had winded down to Shikamaru hiding with Yarui stationed in the middle of the arena, and were instead gazing at her in apt interest.

"Yes?" She questioned softly, tilting her head and allowing a light blush to spread across her cheeks. She put up the illusion of a soft heiress that didn't deserve her title, keeping them on their toes and setting herself at an advantage.

The one known as Shisui narrowed his gaze at her before brushing her out of his mind, turning back to the current match. Everyone else followed his example. Soon, Hinata stood at the rails and waited for Shikamaru's next move.

In the time that she had been gone there seemed to have been a brief Taijutsu struggle followed by a few earth Jutsu that then dissolved into some weapons and trap placement with one or two explosive tags. Shikamaru had pushed Yarui to the middle of the arena so that the boy could avoid his Shadow Possession, though he didn't seem to notice Shikamaru wasn't relying on the Naru staple.

Instead, Shikamaru was relying on something else entirely. It was only Hinata's endless hours spent with Akihane, training and watching her make seals before trying at them herself, that helped her recognize his plan.

' _That lazy genius.'_ She thought with a bitter tinge of jealousy.

I~~~~I

Yarui wasn't sure of what to make of the Nara Heir.

The boy was smart, on par with Shisui or even Kurotsuchi. He had a knack for weapons like Darui, just not as specialized. In fact, the boy didn't seem to specialize in anything and instead moved through multiple areas and became passable in each one.

Surprisingly, Nara Shikamaru was rather good at Taijutsu. After studying the clans of Konoha, Darui had expected the boy to be sub-par at best in Taijutsu and really good at his clan Jutsu. Imagine the blonde's surprise when Shikamaru turned out to be good enough to counter Yarui long enough to formulate a plan.

The boy had tried twice to stick Yarui in his Jutsu, but he knew better. Shisui had warned him beforehand to watch out for Shikamaru's shadow and he paid extra attention to his surroundings. He also made sure to stay away from any area that offered Shikamaru more distance, such as the craters that Shisui and his opponent, the cute albino Akihane, had created.

"Yo, you just gonna stay hidden or what? I mean, we have all day really, but I would prefer to get a move on. I want to face someone else today." Yarui rambled, his eyes warry and constantly active while his body never slackened. Despite his words and his general appearance of indifference or even nonchalance, Yarui was a Shinobi. He had earned his title and he had trained hard to be selected for the next Chunin Exams. The Tsuchikage hadn't even thought to send a team before Yarui's had come along. Despite being known as Team Kurotsuchi for the Exams, they had another name back home.

In the village of Iwa, their team was known as Team Overkill. They were originally trained under the Four-Tailed Monkey, Roshi, only to be given to Kurotsuchi when the man was tasked to go and find Han of the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse.

Since then they had proved themselves repeatedly. No matter the mission or the situation they were thrown into, (Even that one with the fire monks and several gallons of booze), they had succeeded.

Finally, the Nara made his move. Out of the shrubbery that Fire Country was known for came several dozen Kunai.

Each Kunai looked different from the last in both shapes, size, and what was wrapped around the handle or pinned at the back.

"Well, that works," Yarui muttered before he readied himself for some hurt.

The first Kunai was a simple weighted one that he ducked under. The next three happened to be curved and two had a wire connecting them. He grabbed the first and cut the wire as he vaulted forward.

The next few he dispatched or dodged in the same manner. He tossed his own kunai and grabbed some from the volley in order to redirect them.

By the end of it, only two explosive tags had gone off and the other tagged kunai had been redirected elsewhere. He made sure they weren't going to explode in his face and then moved toward where he last saw the weapons come from.

Quicker than anyone other than a normal Chunin could see, Yarui hopped back and reached down for a flashbang from his bag, tossing it down as a shadow reached for him.

Yarui landed in the middle of the arena as the light covered the arena. The shadows were forced back as their source was literally destroyed.

Yarui carefully checked his surroundings while also glancing in the direction of the shadow's origin. No doubt the Nara had moved, but at least Yarui had an idea of where he preferred to hide. Up high, in trees or between branches. No doubt he was used to being there since he lived in the greenest place Yarui had ever seen. Seriously, the trees were worse than the Land of Grass's stupid bamboo forests.

"I suppose I asked for that," Yarui spoke drily as he stood from his crouch. He kept his muscles ready. He prepared to spring at any moment. He wasn't sure where the next attack would spring up from.

"Yeah, you did. It's troublesome, but I need to end this match here."

Yarui twisted sharply in shock, his eyes narrowed on the body of his opponent. The boy stood several meters from him, far enough that he couldn't nail him with his shadow, but he could definitely throw a few more weapons. Reflexively, Yarui tossed several kunai at the boy. He had learned from Darui to keep your opponent as busy as you could to keep things in your favor.

Suddenly, before the weapons could reach the boy, thin slivers shot form his feet and hooked in the holes in the knives. Every single one of the kunai was caught in thin, needle-like threads that wiggled about the Nara Heir.

Just as soon as they appeared, the threads vanished and left the Nara standing in front of Yarui while looking as calm as ever.

Narrowing his gaze, Yarui reached for more weapons.

"I wouldn't."

Shikamaru spoke up, his hand lifting up another kunai with an odd tag on the handle. The boy tossed it at Yarui. The kunai was deflected and sent spinning through the air.

Mid-air, the kunai suddenly slowed it's spinning and then jerked, driving itself toward the ground in a different area than where it had been headed. Once more, Yarui saw the thin threads. This time, however, Yarui noticed they were extending from the shadow that the weapon created off of the ground from the shadow of another weapon, one with a similar tag on it, stuck in the ground several meters away.

"Kai." The Nara spoke just as the kunai sunk into the ground, its guiding threads tightening in order to form a circle of connecting shadows. The seals sparked and lit up faster than Yarui could curse.

An explosion rocked the area, larger than normal tags and bordering on the destructive force of Akihane's earlier bombardments.

Shikamaru remained still the entire time, gazing at the dome of fire without emotion.

His only thought centered on how Akihane hadn't told him the tags would be that strong or that they would pack such a kick.

"Troublesome Woman." The Heir muttered.

I~~~~I

Shikaku felt his jaw slacken when the kunai shooting toward his son stopped mid-path. There hadn't been any warning, they had simply…stopped. Earlier he had noticed how the Kunai that Shikamaru had thrown with seals on the handles didn't always fall where they should have. Tiny changes in direction landed them in an almost perfect formation, in fact.

Shikamaru had somehow created paper-thin threads of shadows that he could extend over longer distances without using as much chakra as before. His son had just created a simpler version of the shadow thread Jutsu that didn't require the user to remain stationary while in use.

"Shikaku," Yoshino spoke up from beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Shikaku glanced at her, meeting her unblinking gaze with his concealed shock. The woman, as always, read him perfectly. That quality was the main reason that Shikaku had married her and right now he was thankful for it. It was better to not let people know that he hadn't exactly helped Shikamaru with his new technique.

"Wait till this is over, then you can ask him about it." She murmured to him, guiding his eyes back to the match just as the explosions lit the arena. His breath hitched in his throat when he recognized the effects as the ones Kotetsu and Izumo had used on the last A-Rank he joined them on while doing a courier run to Taki.

That effect with the major explosive power concentrated enough into one area to cancel out the normal red and turn it yellow; that was the effect of Akihane's explosive seals.

Since when did the Uzumaki provide his son with her seals? Since when did Shikamaru learn how to not only use them properly but also integrate them with his newfound Jutsu?

Shikaku had far too many questions for both his son and the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki.

I~~~~I

Akihane was rather surprised that Shikamaru had decided to use her seals. She hadn't been able to see them in action since she was still standing with Sasuke in the stairwell, but she could hear them well enough.

"Someone needs to limit your Seals," Sasuke muttered into her hair, earning a blush from the ivory teen as she gently nudged him with her fist.

"A-And someone needs to limit your Genjutsu techniques." She retaliated, earning her an unamused glanced before Sasuke pulled away from her. He seemed reluctant to do so, but he was in control of his emotions again and back to his normal self.

"I suppose, Aki." Sasuke offered with a smirk. Akihane tried not to huff like a child, instead, she turned her head and offering him a soft 'tsch' instead.

They looked back at each other a second later. Both of them were tentative in the new atmosphere surrounding them. They didn't know how to act with the sort-of barrier regarding their previous arguments and feelings still in place.

Sasuke hummed and reached forward, gently scuffing Akihane's head before walking past her.

"Come on Aki. We should head up before something happens. I don't want to miss Hyuuga's match either. I know she won't _forfeit_ on me." The Uchiha spoke teasingly on the matter, earning him another hidden flush that Akihane brushed off in the same manner as before.

"It wasn't planned, you know."

He didn't reply to her and continued up the steps, her soft footsteps echoing at his heels.

I~~~~I

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru!"

Genma called out from where he stood by Shikamaru. Yarui was currently being supported by two medic nin that were prodding him for injuries. His hair was a little singed and his skin slightly blackened, but other than that he was good. He had managed an earth dome at the last second of the blast, though it had left him drained and he had still suffered some injuries from the blast. He laughed those off and declared the match a good one after waving apologetically to where his teammates happened to be in both the stands and the viewing platform.

"Guess we didn't do too much, neh?!" Yarui shouted while scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and silently thanked kami and the Hokage that Yarui did not end up facing Akihane, or worse, Lee. He would get along quite well with either of them.

"Go back to the stands so I can call up the next match," Genma ordered Shikamaru with a smirk. The Nara raised a brow at the man before he headed toward his fellow Konoha Nin.

Akihane and Sasuke had arrived back at the top and were standing beside Hinata, while Shisui was leaning on the wall with an exasperated but accepting expression on his face. The Suna Nin were still in their corner and Lee was jumping around in anticipation of his own match.

Shikamaru decided to amuse the crowd and jumped on the wall, managing to leap over the railing in two chakra-enhanced bounds. He landed quietly beside Akihane and offered her a look.

"Unpredictable."

He muttered finally.

Akihane laughed gently, the sound echoing in the enclosed area.

"I told you they weren't to be used lightly."

Shikamaru shook his head and leaned on the railing, ignoring everyone else in favor of gazing at the arena he had just helped tear to shreds. He supposed it could be worse. Well, he could have used the other tag Akihane had given him.

Extreme circumstances were quite an understatement to the time that tag would ever be needed.

From his spot in the destroyed arena, Genma called out again.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Subaku no Temari, please come down to the…arena." Genma chuckled as he voiced the last part, giving the previous fighters equal looks that made each of them want to act sheepishly, even Sasuke to an extent.

Hinata looked about ready to roll her eyes, however, as an Heiress to the proud Hyuuga Clan she couldn't be seen doing such a thing. Instead, she vanished in a Shuinshin that left a chill where she had been, her body appearing in a swirl of water beside Genma.

"Well, that's impressive." The Suna Kunoichi remarked before she hopped out of the balcony and twisted her weapon, a large fan strapped to her back, around and glided down on it.

Shikamaru blinked and took note of the two opponents. In all honesty, he wasn't sure who would win. He had spent a lot of time with Akihane, but he hadn't spent any real time with Hinata without the girl using her façade in order to gauge her true skill level. The Preliminary match had swept him off his feet when it came to what he thought about the girl, so he didn't really want to make any assessments too soon. The same could be said for the Temari Kunoichi since he didn't know her personally, hadn't faced her, and he had yet to watch an actual fight with her in it. The Preliminary match she had been given was an utter joke.

"Hinata-Hime, give it your all!"

A shout from Shikamaru's side shocked him from his thoughts.

His gaze shifted over to the Troublesome Uzumaki shouting to her friend at the top of her lungs.

Just like with the Preliminaries, her voice called the Hyuuga down.

"You better win, Hyuuga, or you won't actually be able to hold up what you told me," Sasuke called out, his voice carrying without the need to yell. The crowd had silenced after Akihane's yell, and now it picked up in shock over the support that _the Uchiha Heir_ showed the _Hyuuga Heiress_.

Shikamaru felt like slamming his head into the rail as a headache wormed itself over his temples. Of course, the two wanted to make the situation work in their favor. Of course, troublesome Uzumaki that she is, Akihane would find a way to surprise everyone more than once in this stupid Exam.

Out in the field, Hinata had her head held confidently and her weak façade fell away. She was different, like how she had been in the fight with Neji. Unlike that time, however, Hinata had an air about her that held confidence and power.

Temari stood tall as well and her eyes narrowed on Hinata as the change happened before everyone's eyes.

Hinata was no longer hiding.

I~~~~I

And there it is. Quite the conundrum this series is turning out to be. I still need to figure out how Shippuden will go and I decided that this would be a good point to express more character development. Earlier when I said there would be a Sasuke-centric chapter I forgot about Hinata. Now I have a feeling I'm going to be writing about her instead. Of course, that's if things go according to plan instead of dissolving into a shit storm when Orochimaru decides to attack.

 **Thank you so much for reading! This series is insane and I never thought I'd get so much support for it. I really appreciated it all, even if I don't mention it constantly. Also, credit to** **Hikari Nova** **for the name "Team Overkill". It's actually the name for the team in A Different Path, however, I felt it still made sense here.**


	29. XXIX- Fulfilling Requirements

_The very first time that Hinata met Akihane wasn't that special. Akihane didn't swoop in like a hero and save her from bullies, nor did she yell at someone for downplaying Hinata._

 _In fact, the very first time that Hinata met Akihane they hadn't spoken to one another at all. Hinata, shy as she was at the time, hadn't wanted to face the intimidating girl with hair like snow and eyes like fire._

 _On the day that Hinata saw Akihane she had just finished a spar with her little sister and lost horribly. Her father was cracking down on her for not training hard enough and appearing weak to the elders when she desperately needed to show her ferocity._

 _Hinata sullenly walked through the woods with the intention to sit and think and maybe even train away from her woes. Her father's words cut into her soul like a jagged dagger._

 _There in the trees, she had spotted Akihane._

 _The Uzumaki stood on top of the rushing river, her eyes closed and her body still. Water droplets the size of small marbles hung around her in a gravity-defying display._

 _The girl had her long hair down and the droplets fell as she breathed in sharply and collapsed into the water below her. A flash of black swept over the area and a body dropped down beside her, black hair falling behind a porcelain mask as the boy caught the girl._

 _Hinata quickly turned to run away, only to pause when she noticed the boy's mask._

 _A crow formed out of red and black lines with the nose elongated to form the beak…_

 _Karasu._

I~~~~I

Hinata wasn't certain what to think of her opponent, at first. She had witnessed the battle between the Kunoichi and that teammate of Kabuto's, but Hinata hadn't been able to tell much from that encounter.

The main info she had collected was that Temari happened to utilize wind Jutsu with the fan strapped to her back. The kunoichi was rather good with it too, more so than even Akihane.

Hinata allowed her body to fall into the loose stance from the prelims while Genma readied to back away.

Temari held her fan loosely in her grasp and looked prepared to jump back the moment the match was called. Afraid of Hinata's Taijutsu? Most likely.

Closing her eyes for a single second, Hinata pulled at the chakra in her core and forced it to spread. The energy came to her call and she opened her eyes just as Genma called out the start.

Without warning, she dashed forward and prepared an ax kick leveled at Temari's face as her body flashed in front of the kunoichi.

The Suna Kunoichi barely raised her fan in time to block the kick, grunting when the force of it pressed on her wrists.

Hinata barely halted and used the momentum to flip over the fan and land behind Temari. She then brought her arm back around to jab the girl in her back.

Continuous strikes nailed the Suna kunoichi while she struggled to get a grip on the situation. Hinata's style was like that. One hit gets in and more followed in such succession and fluid completion that it was hard to get out.

Temari wasn't new to this type of fighting, however, and she quickly pulled out with a swift swirl of wind that dropped her several feet away.

Without sparing a moment she sent wind jutsu at Hinata's form, each blast sharp and ready to tear into the Heiress.

I~~~~I

 _Hinata didn't know why Akihane had chosen her out of everyone else. She couldn't understand how the Uzumaki decided to make Hyuuga Hinata her friend out of everyone else._

 _Hinata wasn't popular, she wasn't the strongest or smartest. She had next to no self-esteem and stammered more often than she spoke correctly._

 _She didn't understand Uzumaki's reasoning._

 _Why would someone as beautiful, talented,_ courageous, earnest _, and so much more, choose her?_

 _She had tried asking, only to get a tight and sad smile from the girl as she told Hinata not to worry about it._

 _Sasuke seemed to understand it to an extent, yet he still gazed at her in wonder every time Akihane picked her for something important._

 _Even after they graduated and she fussed over the injured girl in the Hokage's office, even as she stared at the bright red body of her idol, hell, even as she watched Akihane dance alongside the Iwa Genin, she doubted the choice._

 _She wasn't important. She was simply the one in the background, the shadows that crept behind the light and saved it from all of the lethal forces trying to smother it._

 _Hinata was not a good person._

 _She would do anything for Akihane, just because the girl made an unreasonable choice._

 _I~~~~I_

"Kai," Hinata whispered as she raised her hands into the seal. Nothing noticeable happened, even when she twisted on her heels and began weaving through the blasts toward her intended target in order to engage in taijutsu.

In an effort to avoid Hinata's prowess, Temari released her fan again and swept across the arena.

A harsh gale, one about four times the size of those before, pushed forward and slammed into the already destroyed arena.

Hinata gazed at the blast and pushed against the ground. A crater appeared and she launched directly into the gale.

Without warning, the wind split apart with a sharp crack.

Hinata landed gracefully on the ground in front of the shocked Temari, her gaze deadly calm even as she shifted and gripped several kunai, tossing them at her.

The curved blades sailed right into Temari's next gale. Unlike the previous fighters, Temari eyed the Kunai and jumped back several more feet. She knew better than to trust one of the three 'besties' weapons in the arena.

Hinata wanted to raise a brow, but instead, settled on the expression of humorous confusion mixed with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Cautious?" Hinata voice after a moment. She stood calmly in the middle of the arena, between the crater she formed seconds prior and the one that Akihane had left after her assault on Shisui.

"Wary," Temari replied. She kept her gaze focused on the Hyuuga, her body tense and ready for an attack.

Hinata shifted again and tossed more weapons.

I~~~~I

 _Rage boiled below her skin. Rage at Sasuke, at the idiot who made Akihane doubt herself._

 _She wanted to hurt him, to make him experience the paint that Akihane was no doubt in._

 _His agonized eyes halted her thoughts._

 _She stood in the stairwell, gazing at the sagging shoulders of her friend, of the boy who had helped change her life completely._

'Jealousy.'

 _Her heart clenched even as she coldly recited the charges she laid on his person._

'Grief.'

 _She tried to tell herself the self-loathing in Sasuke's eyes weren't reflected in her own._

'Wrath.'

 _Hinata did not dwell in the current of emotions swimming through her and pressed forward viciously, appearing before the air with the intent to kill clear in her faded orbs._

'Pain.'

 _It was true that Akihane had chosen Sasuke before her. It was true that no matter Hinata's importance she would never reach Sasuke's level._

'Death.'

 _Her lungs burned exactly as they had that night and all the training sessions that inducted her newest technique into them. She felt blood seep up her throat but refused to let it up. She would drown before she showed weakness and gave in._

I~~~~I

The air flickered and the projectiles struck Temari's fan once more before falling to the ground. The previous reaction repeated itself while Hinata remained in place.

The wind parted in front of the Hyuuga, the force of it multiplying and ripping holes in the ground on either side of her. No outward reaction crossed her features, but everyone felt the tension. There wasn't any real reason for the wind to act the way it was, nor was there a conclusion to what Hinata was doing. They had never seen anything like this before.

Hinata stepped forward and Temari took another step back. Something passed between the Kunoichi before Temari readied her fan and Hinata vanished like she had before.

Purple chakra raced over her fingertips the instant she appeared in front of Temari. A Chakra Scalpel aimed at the girl's throat was barely dodged, while the harsh gust sent to Hinata sent her back a few feet. Another moment locked the two of them back together in an intricate play.

Hinata's chakra, barely visible along the surface of her fingers, gouged the metal of Temari's fan and nicked the skin of her arms enough to draw thin trails of blood.

The Suna Kunoichi grunted and glare at Hinata while she fought back the best she could. Despite her skill in ninjutsu, Temari did not seem to have enough skill in taijutsu to truly match Hinata's. At this point, the Heiress didn't think any of the Suna Nin did.

"What the hell are you?" Temari grouched unnecessarily, her elbow slamming into Hinata's chest. Hinata worked with the blow to lessen the impact while she struck at the arm digging into her ribs.

Temari cursed as blood poured and the two separated again. Her face swam with furry and she clutched at the limb as the wind about her began to grow. Hinata remained impassive and still the entire time.

Hinata then held up her hand, forming the same seal as earlier.

"Kai," She said again, and once more, nothing appeared to happen.

' _Release my mind.'_

' _Release my body.'_

' _Release me from my prison, take my soul and free it from the binds.'_

White specs of light shone above them. Silver halos that crested the arena and the blue sky above. Halos of feathery softness that descended and crested above the brows of many.

Nobles, children, and small threats all collapsed under the sickening weight as a dull thrull, the sound of silence, prevailed over the arena.

"You should never have betrayed Konoha," Hinata spoke in finality.

This time, she lit with a burning light that grew tenfold before swallowing her body in its violet blaze. Temari stepped back again and despite the fact that _feathers, they were feathers_ , rained down on them, she could not act as she was supposed to.

I~~~~I

The moment that Hinata's body became surrounded by the violet haze, Akihane was forced to steady herself. She felt the edge of every emotion shifting under the surface of Hinata's face. She felt all of it, the sadness, the pride, and the happiness. She felt her churning heart and it nearly destroyed her balance.

She had only ever been able to feel Hinata's chakra once before. Back then the beautiful force had left her breathless in awe. The purity of Hinata's chakra was absolutely _thrilling_.

Her eyes slipped shut for a single moment. Her chakra spread out and she let it trace over every fraction, every single piece of nature and being that there was.

Her eyes opened to Hinata launching at Temari as the sky filled with feathers. Her skin prickled and her chakra pulsed in warning.

Her gaze lifted to Sasuke's as she allowed her muscles to contract and her fingers to graze her blade.

It was time.

I~~~~I

Yin's chakra thrummed under his skin and he turned to face those guards beside the Hokage with a passive gaze.

Feathers were spreading across the arena, the Genjutsu growing and encasing all of the members there even as the Hyuuga down below lit with chakra.

Purple chakra like Yin's. Interesting.

The air became tense and only Yin's quick reflexes kept his head from rolling as a Katana fell down over his head. To the side, Orochimaru appeared to have had a similar bout, only it was with his teammate instead of a rather familiar swordsman.

The swordsman appeared back at Hiruzen's side, his brown hair falling down over his headband while his scarred face twitched slightly in annoyance.

Yin opened his mouth to taunt them at a job not-well-done when the hood to his rather heavy gear split and red hair fell to the ground.

"Huh, not bad." Yin offered instead as the cloth fell away from his bare face, the scarf binding his mouth before falling in ribbons to the floor.

"Y-Yin?"

Hiruzen's voice struck him unpredictably, causing his head to pound while he looked up and angled his mismatched eyes to the normally warm brown ones of Orama's Best Friend.

"Long time no see, Hiruzen."

I~~~~I

And that's that. Sorry if it feels rushed, but I can't get much out. I may be coming down with a cold and it's really hard to write when your mind is fogged up. I have a lot planned for the rest of this month, however, I will be on break in two weeks or so. I can hopefully get some writing done, but I promise nothing.


	30. XXX- The End

_Yin's chakra thrummed under his skin and he turned to face those guards beside the Hokage with a passive gaze._

 _Feathers were spreading across the arena, the Genjutsu growing and encasing all of the members there even as the Hyuuga down below lit with chakra._

 _Purple chakra like Yin's. Interesting._

 _The air became tense and only Yin's quick reflexes kept his head from rolling as a Katana fell down over his head. To the side, Orochimaru appeared to have had a similar bout, only it was with his teammate instead of a rather familiar swordsman._

 _The swordsman appeared back at Hiruzen's side, his brown hair falling down over his headband while his scarred face twitched slightly in annoyance._

 _Yin opened his mouth to taunt them at a job not-well-done when the hood to his rather heavy gear split and red hair fell to the ground._

" _Huh, not bad." Yin offered instead as the cloth fell away from his bare face, the scarf binding his mouth before falling in ribbons to the floor._

" _Y-Yin?"_

 _Hiruzen's voice struck him unpredictably, causing his head to pound while he looked up and angled his mismatched eyes to the normally warm brown ones of Orama's Best Friend._

" _Long time no see, Hiruzen."_

I~~~~I

At the time, Yin hadn't thought he'd grow attached to the young woman with a sharp personality and a soft smile. She had merely helped him with a mission and offered him lunch, but in doing so she doomed them both.

Hyuuga Orama was the pariah of the Hyuuga Clan, more so than the Branch Members were. She stood apart from the sophisticated Clan in not only looks but also features. Her parents were one Branch Member who worked as a priestess and a simple farmer.

She was nothing like Yin expected a Hyuuga to be.

Her demeanor was one of calm intelligence covering the ferocity brewing below the surface. Orama was a protective and strong woman who did not back down from a challenge and never looked down on anyone, no matter their status. She trained the orphans simply because she knew that they would need the motivation to move forward with their lives and protect those precious to them. She took care of the elderly only because she couldn't stand to watch them struggle. She stood up to the authority figures in her life and made sure they didn't bully those in positions below them.

Yin fell in love with her for those things, even if he hated how they could destroy her. The children she trained died saving those they cared for, the authority figures stressed their positions and went over the line.

When Orama was banished from the clan for refusing to allow the Caged Bird Seal to be placed on the children in the Branch Family, including herself, Yin came for her. He did not like the way Konoha treated the woman, did not like the glares the Kunoichi received or the whispers behind her back.

Her teammates helped him.

In fact, Sarutobi Hiruzen was the only reason that Uzumaki Yin was able to find Orama in the first place. His actions and quick thinking saved Orama and earned him Yin's everlasting gratitude.

Yin hadn't expected to fall in love with a criminal, nor had he expected to owe her friend such a debt of gratitude. Things happened sometimes, however, so he would have to live with it.

Even if the man who he owed so much stood in front of him, gaping in shock and horror at him. Even if he stood at the side of the man's enemy and proclaimed war on the village both Hiruzen and Orama swore to protect.

"Yin…W-What are you…W-Why?"

Hiruzen's broken voice cut through the reminders, disassembling Yin's thoughts swiftly. The Uzumaki settled his gaze on the man's aged head.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the younger of the two, though Yin's superior bloodline and chakra-content resulted in Yin looking like a well-aged forty-year-old-man, while the Hokage looked ancient.

Yin waited awkwardly, neither replying or reacting to Hiruzen's questions. He didn't want to tell the man lies, nor did he want to reveal the truth. It was best to remain silent.

Orochimaru stepped up beside him, scowling in annoyance at the appearance of his Teammate and the strange Swordsman that held small tufts of Akihane's chakra on his person.

"Yin, are you going to answer him? It'd be a shame not to let Sarutobi-Sensei know just how much he messed up." Orochimaru commented, his eyes narrowing with glee as the poisonous orbs settled on the man he mentioned.

Sarutobi nearly choked.

There went keeping quiet, Yin supposed.

"Well, I could tell him the tragic string of events, how Orama died giving me a mission to protect her father's descendants and the fact that they kept deciding to _die_ one right after the other, but I'm not sure if that'll work." Yin drawled in boredom, glancing over to Orochimaru.

His eyes narrowed and a warning glance passed to the Hebi Sannin even as the smile on Yin's lip twitched up savagely.

"Or I could state that I rather enjoy the blood seeping down the stands. Either is equally inappropriate."

Jiraiya stepped forward, standing in front of his teacher like a shield while his dark eyes strayed to Yin.

"Uzumaki Yin, Head Guard for Uzushiogakure until the Second Shinobi War, in which you enlisted with Konoha and joined up with the Second Platoon on Team Senshi. You apparently died in an operation a week after the death Namikaze Senshi. So, how are you standing here, alive and well, besides a traitor to Konoha?"

Jiraiya accused him, his mouth settling into a hard line.

Yin let out a chuckle that soon escalated into full-blown laughter. His sudden mood swing sent warning bells to the other Kage present, everyone standing guard. Orochimaru stiffened beside him before relaxing, strangely used to the behavior.

Yin wasn't pleasant when he spoke next. "Oh, that's cute. You think you have my life story, adorable. Well, let me fill you in. I was the Crashing Wave of Uzushio, their best fighter until I left to help this village. Here I found the descendent to Orama's foolish father, his son actually."

Here, Yin paused. He allowed the information to sink in and watched with obvious glee as the realization dawned on Sarutobi's face. Jiraiya looked confused before his eyes shimmered with recognition to the name.

"I partnered with Senshi, allowed myself to fall into the web of lies that is caring for those that will die, and then I fell to pieces when he did as expected. Then I left, traveled, wondered…in any way that you wish to say it. Orochimaru here hunted me down. He wanted to make sure I was alive, see, and things went from there."

Sarutobi stepped forward, past his student, further than before, and squarely faced Yin.

The two looked at one another, Yin's grin slowly dwindling even as his eyes glittered with a foreign emotion. Neither spoke, the tension building as they became the center of attention.

The silence was thick, almost too thick to cut with words. Yin didn't want to, nor did Sarutobi, but they had to do more than stare.

After so long apart, there wasn't much one could do.

"Orama wanted me to tell you Thank You, Hiruzen."

Yin whispered softly to the man.

He then turned to looked at Orochimaru and nodded his head.

Orochimaru sighed and raised his hand. Down below the carnage was dying down. No doubt there was trouble from the Konoha Jonin and Chunin. The bread of Shinobi that Konoha poured out tended to be stronger, faster, and far more inclined to working together than Suna or Oto. This set them at a disadvantage.

Four figures blurred past them and Orochimaru launched toward his Sensei while Yin appeared in front of Jiraiya and made a show of drop-kicking the man.

Jiraiya caught his foot and the two separated even as Yin flashed through hand signs and slammed his fingers into the flooring. Twin figures darted from behind him at the Tsuchikage and his guards, while three smaller figures attacked Jiraiya and his buddy.

Orochimaru and Hiruzen had vanished, a soft pulse of chakra telling Yin that they were now on the roof.

Purple flames flickered to life around the corners of the roof, the barrier glittering like particularly flashy flames.

"And so the party starts." Yin hollered as he dodged a blow from Jiraiya and drove his knee into the man's chest.

Needles exploded around them and the five wolves aided Yin in his large assault.

I~~~~I

Akihane felt the chakra before she saw it.

The old, dark, and corrosive chakra that belonged to only one person, Orochimaru.

Her eyes shot toward the Hokage box and her jaw set firmly upon seeing the bright purple barrier flickered to life.

Sasuke's stiffened beside her as he to noticed the obstruction trapping the Sandaime Hokage with his student.

"Jiji!" Akihane shouted. Fear flashed through her maroon orbs.

Off in the field, Hinata had ended her battle with the Sand Shinobi known as Temari.

The feathers that had started to rain on those in the stands had halted seconds prior to the attack on the Hokage Box. Konoha Nin poured from the seats in controlled teams, each dealing with sections of uncoordinated Suna and Oto Nin without trouble. The following moments became clouded in the ringing clangs of battle as Sand and Oto Nin tried to overtake Konoha forces.

Choking back another cry, Akihane turned toward her own enemies. Gaara stood nearest to Shikamaru, while Shisui and his friend Yarui sat off to the side. A figure had just sprinted from the staircase, dark clothing and facial markings preluding Akihane's deduction of the figure's identity.

Gaara seemed to have taken a hint from the battles going on around them. He was gathering sand in preparation for a fight, while the newly arrived Kankuro had suddenly found his body made immobile by a sharp shadow.

"No." Akihane hissed under her breath while empowering her limbs forward.

Several Hundred more granules of sand sprang up in defense of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, however, Aki was prepared.

She took a note from Jiraiya's book and quickly readied chakra in her right palm.

' _I'm not going to let this happen!'_

Her palm slammed into Gaara's stomach without resistance, chakra humming at her feet. Gaara gasped and folded inward with her blow, his eyes wide in shock on her form.

While the technique that Akihane had used was only Four Seals compared to Akihane's own Eight Trigrams Seal, the Four Pillar Seal worked just the same and would further contain the Ichibi that was no doubt wreaking havoc on young Gaara's mind and body.

Kankuro tried screaming for Gaara only to find his mouth covered in tendrils of shadows.

Shikamaru stood calmly to the side with his arms in a fixed motion, his gaze unwavering. There was a hardness to him that hadn't be present before, a sort of emotion that Akihane had only ever seen in her elder brothers.

Gaara's sand suddenly slammed into her back, drawing her attention back to the boy slumped in her grasp and the force of his now released attack falling upon her.

The sand was heavy and smelt badly of blood, however, it made no move to attack her and so Akihane felt that she was good enough.

She tried to stand, the boy's form slumping beside her.

Abruptly her knees wobbled and Akihane cursed as the ground suddenly grew closer. Her limbs felt like jelly and her body ached in a way she wasn't used to.

A shoulder dropped beside her own. An arm drew across her back and lifted her while another steadied her against a firm chest.

"Way to show off, Aki." A soft and teasing voice rang in her ear, Akihane's body slumping against the male once she recognized the warm chakra.

"Silence, Iwashi-Ni. You're as bad as Aoba-san." Akihane huffed good-heartedly at the brunette. The man chuckled and drew her back from the downed Suna Jinchuuriki.

Ahead of them, Shikamaru had just finished placing a sealing tag on Kankuro, while Sasuke stood nearest to Shisui and Yarui, two tags readied in his grasp. Lee stood near Shikamaru with a rather solemn look on his face.

"Sasuke-San, leave them. They aren't part of this." Akihane called out, her voice wavering only slightly as she allowed Iwashi to pull her to a standing position. Her legs still felt weak despite Iwashi's help.

"What is going on?" Shisui spoke up.

Sasuke tensed beside her, looking ready to defend her and the others should the interaction go south. Calmly, Akihane held up a hand to her fellow Nin, silencing their words and their attacks.

Shisui's eyes trailed from person to person, cataloging their expressions and reactions to Akihane's order. He was surprised just how much hold the Uzumaki appeared to hold over her comrades.

"Otogakure and Sunagakure have decided to attack Konoha. At this moment Iwa's position in the conflict is undecided. You can either choose to fight, walk away, or help." Akihane quickly explained. As she did so she tried to recuperate, her legs growing strong enough to support her on their own.

Shisui stiffened and glanced toward Yarui. They both shared a silent conversation while keeping track of the Shinobi around them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shisui sighed and placed his right hand on Yarui's shoulder.

"I'm not going to endanger my team. We will find our way to Lord Tsuchikage and Darui. For now, we are not your enemy."

Shisui spoke softly to them. Akihane nodded her ascent and watched as the two vanished in a blur.

She sighed and turned to those surrounding her, straightening her shoulders before standing tall.

Iwashi watched her carefully to make sure that she wouldn't fall, though he made no move to contest she next actions.

"Alright, so we need to split up. Shikamaru and Lee, take Gaara and his brother to TI. Sasuke you need to head to the Academy after locating Sakura, while Iwashi and I handle things here. Got it?"

Akihane glanced at those around her as she spoke, making sure they understood before she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Once they had all left, Akihane looked up toward Iwashi and let loose a heavy sigh. Her shoulders sagged for only a moment and she allowed the stress of the past few weeks to fall off of her before she straightened and walked toward the railing.

Iwashi followed closely behind.

I~~~~I

For a moment the false ANBU known as Yakushi Kabuto threatened Shiranui Genma with his Chakra Scalpel. For a moment, the world looked bleak and ready to end.

Within that moment, Akihane struck and send the traitor to the ground with a ruthless water whip.

The girl landed beside her brother quietly, her form rising to an imposing stance while she settled her sharp and angry eyes on Kabuto's downed body.

Iwashi slammed into Baki across the field, allowing Yugau and Hayate to attack and place repressor seals on his body.

Hatred bubbled beneath Akihane's skin as she met Kabuto's gaze. Vile things slipped unwillingly past her thoughts while her walls shook with rage.

The man who had nearly killed Hayate lay at her feet, at her _mercy_. She wasn't certain she could stop what would undoubtedly come next.

"This is for Hayate." Akihane hissed at the man, her fingers drawing at the handle of her katana. The Blue-handled black glinted in the afternoon light, it soft hissing music to Akihane's ears.

Without warning, Akihane's form flickered and she appeared in front of Kabuto. The man let out a shocked gasp before several figures of the same girl danced across his vision.

In a hauntingly familiar stance, the girl hissed out.

" _Dance of the Crescent Moon!"_

Pain danced across his body with every strike, his healing prowess kicking into overdrive as he struggle dot keep track of every blow.

Multiple strikes hit all at once, several slipping in between the combos while each blow drove home Akihane's pain and anger.

Her blade drove down over his head, his hands barely coming up in time to grab the shaft while Akihane stood above him panting gently.

Her eyes were red with slit pupils, dark chakra shifting beneath the surface while her emotions mixed with those hidden deep within.

Laughter burst forward from her lips, dark and crushing in nature. The entire situation grew bleaker while Kabuto struggled to keep his cool.

Her killer intent was focused down on him, and him alone. He could feel each pinprick of focused hatred cutting into his skin while the roaring never left his ears.

The girl wasn't nearly as bad as Uzumaki Yin, but she had enough presence to her to cause Kabuto to do a double take.

Something was wrong with this, something had malfunctioned and the plan had failed horribly. Where had they messed up so badly?

"Let me give you a hint, Kabuto. Let me tell you exactly why Orochimaru will fall and you won't leave here intact…"

Akihane suddenly spoke up, her voice a thin whisper that sounded far too much like a spirit's wail rather than the voice of a child.

"You failed to remember that amidst all of your calculations, that through every action that you took to ensure that Konoha _burned_ , _"_

She paused and leaned down, her face hovering above his own while Kabuto had to such in a breath. The blade slid down his hands and drew blood, the point settling right above his jugular.

"- _that trees_ _thrive_ _in the ashes."_

The blade descended and darkness fell with it.

I~~~~I

Akihane spared a single glance to the pitiful body of her opponent. She pulled away, her blade dragging across the man's neck as he let loose a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Before Kabuto could regain himself, Akihane shoved a binding seal down on his chest. She ignored the voice within her that demanded he die, that demanded he _bleed_ for harming Hayate.

She wouldn't waste the sharpness of her beloved blades on his corpse.

Her head turned toward the battle at the top of the arena. Sparks of metal and flickers of violet chakra danced over the roof. Akihane was quite certain she even saw several wolves weaving through shinobi here and there.

"Aki," Genma calls to her, drawing her attention to where he stands behind her. Iwashi stands next to him while Yugau and Hayate are rounding up the bodies left the arena, including Temari's. Hinata has vanished, no doubt at the order of one of Akihane's brothers to go join up with Sasuke, which means that those she was accountable for were officially on their own. Akihane only had one last objective, and that was to ensure her Hokage's survival.

"Hai. Genma-Ni, Iwashi-Ni, let's head up and find Raidou-Ni. Afterwards, we need to initiate the plan."

The two nodded, waving off Yugau and Hayate before they walked toward Akihane.

Sparks shot into the air to the north, bright blue in color and odd in shape. In fact, the flash seemed to take the form of a single symbol, one of a lightning strike straight into the town center.

"Looks like Izumo and Kotetsu are doing good. That was an 'All Good' flare." Genma spoke, relief dotting his tone.

The invasion seemed to be going off exactly as they had planned. That was good.

If only things would stay that way.

I~~~~I

 **Well, I have no idea where this is going, no matter what OneRepublic may say. This turned out quite well, though I have a lot more to work through before things truly start working. I'd give the invasion about two, maybe three chapters before it's done. After that, I'll most likely have ten to twelve chapters before the first part ends and Shippuden starts up. Still, this is a massive series that I had never expected to go so far.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and all of the follows. I enjoy all of them and it still shocks me how much I have. I am even more surprised by the fact that this is Chapter** _ **Thirty**_ **. How insane is that? Especially when I'm expecting this to push on to past Forty. It's insane.**


	31. XXXI- May Only Be

" _Hai. Genma-Ni, Iwashi-Ni, let's head up and find Raidou-Ni. Afterwards, we need to initiate the plan."_

 _The two nodded, waving off Yugau and Hayate before they walked toward Akihane._

 _Sparks shot into the air to the north, bright blue in color and odd in shape. In fact, the flash seemed to take the form of a single symbol, one of a lightning strike straight into the town center._

" _Looks like Izumo and Kotetsu are doing good. That was an 'All Good' flare." Genma spoke, relief dotting his tone._

 _The invasion seemed to be going off exactly as they had planned. That was good._

 _If only things would stay that way._

I~~~~I

Yin ducked under a flurry of blows delivered from the young Kunoichi guarding the Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi was quite the Kunoichi and she was worth her title of Jonin.

Even so, Yin wasn't an Uzumaki for nothing.

His fingers worked over the air and chakra pulsed out as she poked the space between him and his opponent.

Spirals erupted in brilliant blue flairs edged with violet, the swirling patterns connecting and weaving together.

Yin channeled more chakra and pulled back his hand. The seals sparked dangerously after the flow was cut, his palm slamming into the middle of the first seal. The formation shot forward and nailed a shocked Kurotsuchi across the chest.

A single 'kai' sent the girl falling to the ground, the gravity-space-alteration seal pulsing once before going black around her body. The girl struggled and sweat beaded on her face as she let out soft gasps.

"Kurotsuchi!" The Tsuchikage shouted for his granddaughter, his dark glare leveling on Yin before he raised his hands.

"Particle Jutsu…Hmmph." Yin muttered in annoyance as he channeled more chakra into his fingers. More seals formed in the air, these ones faster and more interwoven than the last set.

Oniki let loose his attack, enlarged and defragmented projectiles set on Yin's head. The Uzumaki crossed his hands into seals and allowed the chakra to twist along with his movements, the seal building up into a blue mass along his skin.

"Seven Trigrams, Heaven's Barrier Seal!" Yin called out as the onslaught washed over him. The blue chakra around his wrists expanded, a bubble forming about his body. Any objects touching the barrier burned and vanished into ash, the floor cracking under the pressure of Yin's technique.

Oniki's face swelled with rage, his nose growing redder while the sounds of cursing reached Yin's ears.

Raidou, the man who had tried to behead him earlier, was dealing with Tenshi and his brother's quick attacks. The three smaller blurs, actually a single wolf that loved to duplicate, bounced about Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Iwa Nin had implemented themselves in the middle of Yin's push on them to leave Sarutobi with Orochimaru, leaving Yin with no other choice but to attack them himself.

The original plan had been to try and convince the Iwa Nin to side with Orochimaru. This didn't happen, however, because of reasons stated before and the fact that Yin still held quite the grudge against Oniki's Sensei and village for decimating Uzushio.

"Chidori!" A shout rang out, shocking Yin momentarily before he got a hold of himself. His feet twisted and he stepped back a single pace. An arm extended in front of him, the barrier around him flickering before it shattered into pieces.

The look of shock on Hatake Kakashi's face was quite satisfying if Yin said so himself. He hadn't sensed the man's presence at first, though his ears had picked up on the whistling of birds as the technique came into existence.

While quite beautiful, the Chidori wasn't very effective in Yin's opinion. For a child to create it was no small feat, but Yin had long invested _years_ into his lightning affinity, while Kakashi may have worked on it off and on. There was also the fact that over time Kakashi hadn't tried to expand and create more jutsu, but instead stagnated and kept the same thing over and over.

It irritated Yin to no end, and yet he was hardly surprised. When one grew to power to quickly they tended to forget how to improve. Yin had fallen into that same trap before Orama died, and when she had, he decided to not be useless again. He learned all that he could and continued to train every field he had.

Yin's fist clenched on Kakashi's wrist just as the lightning chakra surrounding it started to fizzle out.

Yin met Kakashi's stare evenly. His lips twisted into a mocking smile and he clenched tightly on the Jonin's appendage. Kakashi grunted and glared at Yin. As he did, the lightning at the edge of his arm started to crackle again, the bluish light darkening as Yin's chakra suddenly flooded Kakashi's limb.

The Uzumaki showed his sharpened canines as he hissed to the Jonin before him. "Ever wonder how it feels to have your own technique turned on you?"

Kakashi's revealed eye widened and Yin saw a trace of fear enter as his chakra started to pool at Kakashi's wrist.

A single pulse was all it would take to send Kakashi spiraling into a comatose state. Channel the chakra correctly and he could very well suffer organ failure across his entire body, and possibly even damage his nerves.

The Prodigy knew that, just as Yin did. One didn't get as far as they did and not learn the basics of anatomy, though Yin's knowledge was far deeper than Kakashi's.

He could easily cut Kakashi's chakra pathways and render him and unfit ninja. He could severe arteries and tendons with vibrations. He could burn Kakashi from the inside out.

There was a lot Yin could do to the Copy Nin.

"Kakashi!" A shout, followed by a leg dropping right between the two Shinobi.

Yin pulled away faster than the newcomer could form chakra, his body going rigid as warmth spread through the air.

Thin tendrils of chakra in gold, white, red, and violet danced across his vision before settling into a grey haze. The smell of cedar burned his nose while dark red eyes burned themselves into his mind.

For a moment Yin wasn't in Konoha. For a moment he wasn't standing between the Copy Ninja and Orama's Great Niece, for just a moment…Yin was back on that blood-soaked battlefield.

Akihane's eyes shined the same way Senshi's had that night, her hair sliding across the grim look on her features the same way it had for Senshi when the man placed his body between Yin and a deadly attack.

She looked so unfairly like her Grandfather.

The moment passed and Yin snapped back in time to flip on his palms, landing on his heels while forming seals across the air. The arc of swirls connected and lashed out, slamming into the set of projectiles trying to incapacitate Yin.

Akihane had grabbed her Sensei and landed further away, her chest heaving with exertion while she glared at him unwaveringly.

"Aki!" A newly arrived male shouted as he landed. The man was easily identified as the Third Exam Proctor, Shiranui Genma. Yin also knew that the Tokubetsu Jonin used to be part of the Hokage Guard Platoon and Uzumaki Kushina's personal guard.

The man eyed Yin warily, his hands already drifting to Senbon hidden on his person.

Akihane straightened her Sensei, her gaze never leaving Yin as she spoke to Genma.

"Sorry, reacted on my own." Akihane offered the worried male, earning a sharp nod.

"Just don't do it again. This guy seems far more powerful than any of us here. I don't want you getting hurt." Genma ordered quickly.

Yin had to applaud the man's quick thinking and his priorities. Upon facing Yin he didn't try to go inf or the kill like two _other Nin,_ but instead logically worked out that Yin was dangerous and that they couldn't handle him. Smart.

Akihane seemed to consider the man's words carefully, her eyes finally breaking from Yin in order to gaze at the barrier above.

"Yeah, I don't believe he's just going to let us go up there and help Hokage-Jiji," Akihane muttered under her breath, though Yin's enhanced hearing picked it up regardless.

Yin raised a hand and channeled chakra again. He planned to form the same seal that still bound Kurotsuchi and put the two before him out of commission.

Just as he was about ready he cursed and vanished in time to avoid rocks slamming into his previous position.

Akihane stiffened and her chakra spread out on instinct. It brushed Yin's shoulder and he was forced to duck under another volley and land on the other side of the roof.

Oniki floated above the Konoha Nin, his eyes dark and murderous while his hands remained in the familiar sign for his particle style.

"You have to be kidding me, didn't I already show you how futile that sort of thing was? Do I need to tie you up and put you down like your granddaughter, or will you go sit out and let the _capable_ ones fight?"

Yin taunted while glaring at Oniki, annoyed with the man's insistence to fight and the fact that he _wouldn't take a hint_.

Akihane's chakra brushed across his arm again and he found it hard to keep his scowl in the face of her warm chakra flooding the area.

The girl looked quite uncomfortable from where she stood, her eyes slightly closed in a pained grimace as she felt the bombardment of chakra signatures and techniques flooding the area. Yin wondered for a moment why his seal wasn't responding to the excess emotions but realized a moment later that she was likely not overwhelmed and just didn't enjoy the sensations that came with sensitive sensory abilities.

Akihane shifted her feet and her eyes directed themselves at something off to the side.

Yin cursed and backed away just as the girl used Kawarimi and traded spots with the seat he had stood beside. Her hands wove about the handles of her blades and she lashed out even as her Sensei and brother called out in shock and anger.

Akihane struck swiftly, her arch similar to what Senshi liked to use. Yin dodged easily and wove past the rest of her strikes without much thought. Her style wasn't quite Senshi's, but the pieces that were present helped him as much as his own expertise in Kenjutsu did.

He struck out and grabbed onto her blade. Her eyes widened and she let go quickly, backing up with her remaining blade.

The one left in his grasp was the blue and gold katana.

Yin's fingers curled about the hilt and he raised a brow when he noticed several seals encrypted into the handle of the blade.

Akihane's fingers raised into a simple sign, the blade in Yin's hands vanishing with a spark of chakra from the Kunoichi.

"Summoning Seals. Smart." Yin whistled as he looked back up. To his surprise, Akihane wasn't looking how he expected. Instead, the girl was giving him a strange look that bordered on shocked while also mixing with intrigue and slight…betrayal?

"You….Y-You…."

Akihane barely managed, her voice choking as she gave him another look that reminded him of betrayal.

"You touched the blade… _you held the blade_." Akihane let out in a spur of breath.

Yin didn't understand for the first few moments, only for something to click in his brain suddenly and leave him feeling rather idiotic.

Senshi had been handed the blades down from his parents, one representing his mother and the other representing his father. The two worked beautifully together and had seals decorating them in intricate patterns. One of those seals happened to be a binding seal that didn't allow anyone who did not have permission from a wielder to hold the blade, and it also gave any accepted wielder the ability to revoke that privilege. The seal was bound to blood, bound to the family dwindled down to one that went by the name of Namikaze, but in all truth were Senju. The blades would only let Akihane and those she or her predecessors had given permission to wield them.

Yet, somehow, Yin had held them.

"Y-you were the Uzumaki…t-the one who was friends with Senshi."

Akihane let out another cutting truth.

Yin grits his teeth and cursed his own luck.

Leave it to him to back himself into a corner and reveal his secrets far too early.

I~~~~I

Hiruzen could feel his body wearing down on him as he fought against his prodigy student.

Orochimaru, for lack of a better word, had always been seen as a genius. However, even in the boy's brilliance, he had been ruthless and terrifying to the point where Hiruzen worried not only for his own health but those around the boy.

When they had discovered his lab filled with the bodies of children Hiruzen had wanted to fold in on himself and vanish. He had failed both Orochimaru and his teachers in protecting Konoha and its people. Orochimaru's exploits would forever scar his heart and mar any image he once held for his previously beloved student.

Beautiful but broken, kind but haunting, comparable but harsh.

Orochimaru tore him apart, worked his way through Hiruzen's defenses and placed himself as a hope for the future only to turn into its executioner.

"Orochimaru, how long has it been since you stopped to think about your actions? How long has it been since you looked back and wondered what those before you would think?" Hiruzen questioned with a grunt as he was sent flying by his student, his sandals sliding over the tiles with silent shrieks.

The Sannin paused and leveled an unimpressed gaze on his teacher.

"Do you mean Orama, Sensei? Or do you mean my parents? Either way, you seem to forget that I don't care much for earthly things that die, no matter what they may have stood for in my past. That should be obvious considering where I stand right now." Orochimaru spoke in annoyance, as though he were trying to teach a child a simple concept.

Hiruzen flinched at the mention of his Best friend, of the woman who had placed Orochimaru in his view and asked him to teach the boy in the first place. He felt a burning sensation deep in his gut as he thought about her smiles and the love of her life, Uzumaki Yin, who was now destroying the village she held dear.

"Orama was special, far more than anyone else I ever met…But even she couldn't break the cycle Sensei. She tried, but in the end, she succeeded no more than the last and died after giving Yin an impossible task." Orochimaru continued with a solemn gaze. He paused in his assault on Hiruzen to reflect on past memories, to bring back to moments when he hadn't felt like the world was turning in on itself.

He looked up and met Hiruzen's gaze with a chilling glare.

"I find it endlessly despicable that the village she cared for threw her out without a thought, that you didn't allow her to return permanently despite the power you had." He accused with venom.

Sarutobi inhaled sharply at the accusation, understanding what Orochimaru meant better than the man probably did himself.

He had made many mistakes as a Hokage, but not welcoming Orama back to the village hadn't been one. He was never the one to make that call, she had been.

Hiruzen doubted that the knowledge would change Orochimaru's mind that much.

I~~~~I

"Y-you were the Uzumaki…t-the one who was friends with Senshi."

Akihane spoke in disbelief.

She hadn't thought it through earlier, but with the new information presented to her things started to click into place. The mysterious Uzumaki was a friend of her grandfather, a dear friend that had faked his death _years ago_.

Why was he fighting against Konoha? Why had he sided with Orochimaru of all people and faced off against his own village in this invasion?

Akihane didn't understand how the man could have betrayed her family to readily when he had apparently been so close to them. Hell, this man had been named as her father's Godfather! Sarutobi Hiruzen had signed in as a witness for the ordeal and told Akihane himself.

She was so confused and hurt.

She didn't know the Uzumaki, that much was true, but she still couldn't fathom the thought of betraying someone you were close to that dearly. That would have been the equivalent of her leaving after Shisui's sacrifice only to return with the intent to cause a civil war, _the exact thing he prevented_.

The thought made her sick and angered her all at once. She could feel rage and hate boiling below her skin while her chakra reacted alongside her emotions.

The seal on her stomach pulsed, trying to send out calming pulses of the sickeningly familiar chakra that belonged to the man that had betrayed her grandfather.

"Yes, I was."

Yin suddenly answered.

Akihane's chest contracted and she tried not to let loose a growl as her vision became edged with red.

"I was Senshi's best friend. I taught him how to fight and in return, he let me into his family…" Yin never looked away from her, his mismatched eyes filled with unreadable emotions.

"I only became his friend in order to uphold the promise I made to someone important to me…but when I failed I could no longer stand to stay where everything reminded me of him and my failures. I was Senshi's friend, but I was also his guardian. I failed to keep him from dying as I promised and because of that, I left. As for now…as for why I attack the village he died for and why I face _you_ , his descendant…"

Yin's lips twisted into a sad smile and Akihane had to swallow sharply.

As she did, the man's figure blurred and he appeared in front of her, his fist digging into her gut.

"It's because I can't afford to fail again."

Akihane fell against his shoulder, her vision swimming again, only this time in darkness.

Her chakra reacted violently and tried to fight against the force holding her to it, only to be rebounded.

Emotions slammed into her barriers, the well-built walls shaking as wave after wave of emotion crashed into them.

Sadness, anger, fear, grief, loathing, rage…

So many at once, each stronger than the last and filled to the brim with memories.

She wanted to shut it out, to escape the foreign thoughts pounding at her skull even as she felt the outside world dim further. Hands settled on her shoulders and she heard Yin's voice in her ear while his thoughts shouted in her mind.

"I can't afford to let you die, Akihane. I've broken my promises far too much already."

She wanted to scream.

Protect, don't fail, not this time, succeed, don't miss, not this time…

His thoughts pounded around her head, breaking apart the skillfully crafted barriers without any real intent.

Akihane's chakra surged back and brought forth images in its rush.

A girl, gray hair, a cursed seal, a best friend with his heart on his sleeve, a lost father…

 _A lost child, a broken man, and a small body. Death and flowers mixed with the ocean._

 _Quiet words, harsh cries, a bloody history filled with regrets._

 _A man staring into the eyes of a child and seeing a ghost._

" _Not this time."_

 _Words spoken and never forgotten, left on the tip of one's tongue as they tried to save the pieces falling away around them._

"Not this time."

Yin whispered as he drew his palm over Akihane's back and prepared to seal her chakra away.

I~~~~I

Kakashi saw Obito dying, saw Rin jumping in front of his Chidori and Minato leaving to fight the Kyuubi. He saw the dark night when he lost Aki's parents and he saw the blood-filled morning when Itachi destroyed the Uchiha Clan.

Akihane was within the reach of the enemy, was left defenseless against him while he prepared a seal that would no doubt ruin everything the girl had planned for and tried to go against.

He couldn't let anyone die directly in front of him ever again.

"Genma!" Kakashi shouted, already knowing that the man was ready. The two of them had worked in ANBU together, they had trained and risen to the top of the ranks even if Genma ended up a subordinate to Kakashi. They knew how to work together and how to turn a bleak situation on its head and in favor of the team they were on.

Genma shot forward and Kakashi followed while summoning forth two clones. Genma launched his Senbon and they weaved through one another before rounding on the enemy Nin in possession of their little sister.

Yin flipped away from the Senbon and hauled Akihane over his shoulder, her body slumped and her eyes closed tightly in pain.

Genma drew several kunai and started aiming for less-than-pleasant places while Kakashi heard one of his clones finish the summoning Jutsu.

Kakashi dove into Yin's personal space and started to pepper the man with blows.

Ten hounds rushed forward and joined him, each striving to set the man off more than the last.

Genma dropped into the fray and soon both he and Kakashi were reaching for Akihane's body while trying to injure the nin holding her captive.

Yin looked rather shaken after Akihane's revelation, though he still fought and didn't let the news hinder him as he struggled to withhold his prisoner from their grasps.

Faster than Kakashi could register with his Sharingan covered, Genma drop kicked Yin's free shoulder.

Bull, the biggest hound in Kakashi's pack, barreled into the man's legs and Bisuke, his newest and the second fastest, lunged for the man's neck.

Kakashi aimed for the man's gut with a kunai, even as Pakkun and two others jumped for it and grabbed Akihane by her jacket's collar.

Yin turned sharply and tried to avoid them, falling fast to the ground as Akihane was dragged from his shoulder in a surge of chakra and small limbs.

Genma detangled himself and left Kakashi to stab Yin in his side before he too disengaged and landed several feet away.

Genma landed next to Akihane. He rushed toward her and started to check her pulse and try to wake her while Kakashi settled in a stance between them and Yin.

Yin let out a pained hiss and tore the kunai free from his side, steadying his body on his two feet while looking sharply up at them.

He had to have forgotten they were there for them to get the drop on him so easily. Whatever Akihane had meant by her previous words, it had clearly affected the man in a rather negative manner.

Two blurs dropped beside them, Raidou and Iwashi landing behind Kakashi.

Another blur dropped down beside Yin and the Nin dove to the side to avoid a strike dealt by Jiraiya.

Kakashi didn't wait and shot to the Sannin's side, the two beating back to injured Nin until he was no longer in the sight of the former members of the Hokage Guard Platoon and their new charge.

I~~~~I

Genma muttered under his breath as he removed Akihane's jacket and felt for her pulse while also checking the seal for the Kyuubi and the seal that their enemy had placed on her.

The Kyuubi's seal was slightly loosened, while the man's seal happened to be spread across her gut.

He ground his teeth as the blue symbols glowed across Akihane's pale skin. They had worked up her chest and to her neck, several even inching down her limbs.

"Genma, what's wrong?!" Iwashi dropped beside him, Raidou still standing just in case he needed to attack anyone.

The Assassin reached for his Kunai pouch and dug into it, trying to find the tag Jiraiya-Sama had given him just in case he needed to halt Akihane's chakra flow.

"It's the bastard's seal. It won't let her chakra through and it won't recede either. He reactivated it after Akihane attacked him, pushed his chakra into her system I believe."

His eyes ghosted down Akihane's arm as he found the tag. He had one chance with this one, considering he had no more.

"Iwashi, Raidou, pump your chakra into this seal as soon as I say go."

Raidou, upon receiving the order, dropped down beside his comrades and readied his palm.

Genma sent them both looks and pressed the seal to Akihane's gut, right above her Eight Trigrams seal and the other one.

Raidou's fingers splayed over his own while Iwashi curled his large hand over the both of theirs.

Genma carefully counted to five, before channeling as much chakra as he could into the counter-seal.

"Now!"

Chakra both familiar and strikingly new shifted around his own, funneling directly into the seal placed on Akihane's stomach.

The seal began to burn and a sharp grunt of pain was heard before Akihane's eyes flew open.

The girl opened her mouth and let loose a scream of pain, the blue seals inscribed on her skin withdrawing sharply to their original positions.

Genma's hand slipped over Akihane's shoulder, holding her down as her screams died down to short whimpers.

The Uzumaki let out heavy breaths of air while looking at her brother figure, her normally bright eyes faded with fatigue.

"T-That was s-stupid." She hissed out at Genma, earning a nod from the man as his shoulders sagged in relief.

"It was. Don't do that shit again Aki. Do you know how scared we were? You keep putting yourself in these situations and it's terrifying." Genma scolded her, his voice dropping in exasperation and anger as he continued. The Uzumaki nodded at him and closed her eyes while leaning her head back against the floor.

"I j-just couldn't understand…H-He was able to touch the blades…H-he's an Uzumaki, a-and her knows about m-my heritage. Genma, h-he's my grandfather's best friend, the Uzumaki t-that apparently died not l-long after Senshi did…"

Akihane's voice cut off as she started to cough, her chest pulsing with burning pain as she tried to get over the numbness the seal had spread through her body. Her vision wasn't nearly as clear and her chakra crawled along the ground rather than flowing as it normally did.

Genma quickly brought her up to a sitting position, worry pushing through his gaze as he started to run a green-coated hand down her chest. The girl sent him a weak glare in protest for the chakra usage but otherwise remained silent.

"Are you going to be able to go through with the plan or do we have to go grab Jiraiya?" Genma questioned her softly, searching her form as he diagnosed her condition. Several cracked ribs, some internal bleeding that was already healing, some nerve damage, and a bit of fluid buildup. A quick insertion of chakra healed the nerves and expelled the fluids to safer areas, allowing Akihane to breathe easier before she replied.

"Yeah, I'll be good. I have a good amount of chakra left, I'm just tired is all. If anything I'll just need you guys to offer some up." She told him.

Raidou huffed from beside her, earning him two glares from the conversing Nin.

Iwashi let out a soft sigh and patted Akihane's head before shifting to face the explosive battle between Yin and their comrades.

"You…" Someone spoke from behind them, drawing their attention to the three Iwa Nin that had been silent until then.

Akihane blinked and inclined her head to the Tsuchikage, her eyes flitting over him and his 'Shield' before resting on his granddaughter. Kurotsuchi wasn't looking too hot, bound up in several linked seals as she was, her eyes the only things functioning properly. Aki's head tilted to the side at the sight of such a powerful Kunoichi subdued by a simple seal, before she shook her head and quietly asked Genma for help standing.

Genma reluctantly helped the ivory haired teen to her feet. He turned to the Iwa Nin as Akihane started toward them.

The two mobile ones tensed as Aki drew closer, the Tsuchikage narrowing his gaze at her as she lifted a hand to Kurotsuchi. The other male, Oniki's 'Shield', reached out and grabbed Akihane's wrist before she could touch Kurotsuchi.

"Relax, I'm only gonna try and undo the seal. It's a simple binding seal, though he linked it with a chakra suppression seal and a gravity seal." Akihane informed the man, her gaze meeting his in a level stare. Silence preceded and Genma's fingers drifted to his Senbon as the Ninja's grasp on the Uzumaki's wrist wasn't removed.

"Akatsuchi, let the child try," Oniki spoke suddenly, startling all but Akihane.

Akihane offered the Kage another incline of her head before she slipped from Akatsuchi's stunned grasp and placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's stomach.

The Kunoichi looked at her with her dark eyes, watching her every move in measured curiosity.

Akihane closed her eyes and rested back against the solid structure of Genma's torso, trusting him as she nudged her chakra forward. She winced a bit as the pain surface in her coils but allowed the chakra to flow around the seal before her and seep into its structure. She tried not to pay attention to the girl's emotions and what her chakra presented, nevertheless, her encounter with Yin's own emotions had left her control slightly unstable.

She felt the girl's wariness and her fear. She could feel her annoyance at the situation and Yin as well as her anger at the man for attacking her grandfather.

Akihane could also feel the burning adoration the girl held for her grandfather and the fond love she held for Akatuschi.

The personal feelings jolted Akihane back into focus and she continued to guide her chakra along the structure of the seals in order to find the weak points. Though harder to find than her own or the ones of a mediocre user of seals, Akihane managed to find them and simultaneously break them like one snapped the links to chains.

She opened her eyes to find the seal shattering into glassy shards of blue, the chakra returning to the air around them while Akihane's retreated back to her body.

She let out a soft sigh and stood straight, ignoring the hand that Genma had placed at the small of her back in order to steady her. Akatsuchi nodded at her in relief and gratitude, while the Tsuchikage gave her an accessing look.

Kurotsuchi tested each of her limbs first before asking to be set down, resulting in some unsteady steps before the girl started to get the feeling back in her body. She turned her gaze back up to Akihane and mulled things over in her head with a considering frown.

"Why did you help?" She questioned as she flexed her fingers and warily glanced at their surroundings. Akihane turned her gaze up to the purple dome holding her grandfather figure and wanted to curse.

"Iwa destroyed a lot, including Uzushiogakure. Your village took a lot from my Clan, from my mother. Despite that, I hold no grudge and understand that we took just as many from you. I want this to be a fresh start. I have no need to villainize you or the people you protect, nor do I have any reason to refuse you aid. You needed it and I gave it, it's that simple." Akihane spoke quietly, thinking back to the scrolls she had been gifted from Hiruzen regarding her mother and her history. The woman had kept accurate accounts of her time as Konoha Shinobi, managing to record every instance in which she felt a change, even if it was small. There had been an entire scroll dedicated to the history of Uzushio that left Akihane feeling empty inside. She longed to experience the city, even in ruin, and she wanted to ensure nothing like Uzushio's destruction ever occurred again.

Akihane turned back to Genma and then glanced over at Raidou and Iwashi. Raidou had an unreadable expression playing over his features, while Genma and Iwashi looked rather shocked and emotional.

She smiled at them and shook her head. They'd have time to talk after this mess was all over.

Instead of dwelling on her words she gestured to their former and main objective while speaking up. "Plan?"

Her question knocked the three from their stupors. Raidou stepped forward and held his hand out to her.

"Do you have it with you? It'll make things easier." He questioned.

Akihane reached into her sealing pouch, ignoring the stiffening of those around her as she pulled out a folded piece of sealing paper. The parchment was thicker than normal paper and was infused with chakra, unlike the normal stuff others used.

Raidou took the scroll and turned around to go clear a spot near an alcove. Iwashi nodded at Akihane and went to aide his partner.

Genma huffed and muttered something under his breath, sending sharp warning glares at the Iwagakure Nin before he joined them as well.

Akihane stood still as she watched them, waiting patiently as they unwrapped the paper and settled it in the middle of them. She spared a glance across the arena, over Konoha. Fires and large accumulations of dust sprouted across the village, a flare firing up as she looked to the gates. The flare was bright purple and depicted a single tomo, one that was rather familiar to the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke-San." She whispered gently, relaxing on her toes when she noticed the other purple flare, this one a lotus blossom, shoot up from the academy nearby.

"Hinata-Hime too…that's good. Just stick together." She continued, smiling gently as she settled on the realization her precious people were safe and that the Village was still standing. Orochimaru's men were no doubt being pushed back while the Suna Shinobi were being detained. The Invasion was drawing to a quick close without the Suna Jinchuuriki to cause damage, leaving behind semi-competent shinobi to face off against Konoha's prepared numbers.

Akihane shook her head and turned back to the Hokage Guard Platoon. She started toward the three as they all linked their chakra and prepared one of the most feared Jutsu in the Elemental Nations.

Oniki paled as he recognized the technique, his eyes dashing to her form as she walked in the middle of the formation.

"Uzumaki…" He muttered under his breath, his eyes widening further as information poured into his thoughts.

Her eyes, her form, and her closeness with the former Hokage's Guards. The way that she calmly calculated the situation and the way she worked with Seals.

Had she been born with golden hair, the Tsuchikage was certain that Uzumaki Akihane Naru would have looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

The girl flashed through hand signs and her chakra wound with those around her as the three men activated the joint Flying Thunder God technique, their figures blurring out of existence in a flash of yellow.

I~~~~I

And there it is. This was rather hard to write down and finish, but I managed it. I'm trying to work all the emotional aspects of the revelations and it's kind of hard to get them down to the point where I am happy with their wording. I'm Not particularly proud of the fight with Yin, but I have another chapter or two to fully delve into that territory. Thank you all for reading and for reviewing, your comments are amazing and I enjoy them a lot!

 **Drabble-** _ **Its been a long time coming**_

 _Akihane wasn't certain what to think about her father._

 _The man had been a genius, one the likes of which none had seen in ages._

 _In fact, he was compared to his inspiration, Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage._

 _The man had also been the grandson of said Hokage and managed to marry an Uzumaki Princess that also housed the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

" _Aki, where are you? Yugau just finished dinner."_

 _Genma's voice cuts into her thoughts, dragging her studious gaze up to the figure of her brother standing in the doorway._

 _He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, only to stop when he recognized the Kunai she held in her grasp and the scroll she had laid on her lap to read through._

 _His gaze shifted to her own and she tilted her head in curiosity as a thought suddenly got the better of her._

" _Genma-Ni, do you know the Flying Thunder God technique?"_

 _She questioned good-naturedly, earning a slight flinch at the name before Genma walked in and sat down beside her._

 _She glanced at him in surprise when he gently removed the kunai from her grasp and raised it to the light._

" _Yeah Aki, I do. I can only do it with Raidou and Iwashi's help though."_

 _Akihane paused and mulled over that information before she looked back at the scroll._

" _Do you think you guys could teach me how?"_

 _Genma nearly choked on the Senbon between his lips, twisting his head sharply to look at the girl currently narrowing her gaze on the scroll she was reading as though it held the secrets to Ramen itself._

" _W-Well y-yeah, I-I mean it's kinda your birthright by now so…"_

 _Genma tried to work his words into something comprehensible as he continued to stare at Akihane._

 _The ivory teen hummed and her lips settled into the customary scowl she used all the time._

 _Her fingers trailed the depictions of seals her father had worked with and the scrawling script he had used to explain the process of using his famed Hirashin._

" _Very well."_

 _Akihane intoned mysteriously._

 _Her head jerked to meet Genma's and her fingers encircled his wrist quickly._

 _Her eyes were sharp and held a serious light that had made Genma's words die on the tip of his tongue._

 _Defiance, strength, persistence, and the most bull-headed personality in all of the Elemental Countries rolled into one package._

 _Akihane spoke without an ounce of hesitation in her tone._

" _Please teach me how to use Hirashin."_

 _ **Drabble-**_ _And the world goes round_

 _She hadn't quite understood what Jiraiya had meant when he told them all his plan._

" _You mean that we'll be leaving Hokage-Jiji with one of my dad's kunai, and then when Orochimaru decides to attack, we'll use Raidou, Iwashi, and Genma to get to him and seal away Orochimaru?"_

 _Jiraiya nodded at her, earning himself a very calculating stare._

 _His skin started to itch under his granddaughter's scrutiny, her eyes reminding him of Kushina after the girl was first introduced to him by Minato._

 _Scary._

 _Akihane nodded and glanced at her guardians._

 _Her eyes had lit up slightly when she addressed the three._

" _You think you can do it?"_

 _They shared glances and Raidou scratched at his cheek as he thought._

" _Yeah, we should be able to. We'd need to practice it though."_

 _Akihane nodded and turned to her Grandfather._

 _Hiruzen sighed and stood from his seat._

" _Come Akihane, we need to grab some of your father's kunai."_

 _The girl followed behind the aged Kage, casting nods to everyone in the room before they vanished out the door._

 _She kept to Hiruzen's right side, a step behind but unhindered by the small hallway in case she was needed._

 _Hiruzen cast her an amused look as they walked down the steps toward the location of the Hokage Library where the Vault was also hidden._

 _Akihane only knew the location because she had been present when the Sandaime had placed the Forbidden Scroll inside after it was stolen by Mizuki._

 _They entered the library and Hiruzen waved away the ANBU present as they both walked to the empty-looking section of the wall where seals were printed in chakra in spiraling patterns._

 _A quick cut and the swiping of blood left the newly revealed room open for their inspection._

 _Akihane momentarily wondered how Mizuki had managed to get in when he needed to the blood of the Hokage in the first place but brushed it aside after she took notice of the weapons hanging on the walls._

 _She could feel the blades strapped to her sides singing silently as they came close to a small tanto and a larger blade both inscribed with seals and made of chakra-enhanced metals._

 _She reached up and brushed her fingers along the surfaces, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar and distant impression of her Great-Grandfather's chakra still imprinted on the surface._

 _Hiruzen stepped beside her and smiled sadly._

" _That was Tobirama-Sensei's favored blade before he…vanished. As you are his family, it is rightfully yours."_

 _Akihane glanced back at the Hokage before shaking her head._

" _I have his other blade and Michiki's. It can remain here for now. Though, I am curious as to why his other blade, the Thunder God Blade, isn't here?"_

 _Hiruzen let loose a tired sigh and gestured to an empty spot on the wall near the original tonto._

" _It was taken by a rogue Shinobi. One by the name of Rakusho Aoi."_

 _Akihane nodded, her eyes narrowing in barely-concealed rage._

 _She'd have to add something else to her long list of things to accomplish, it seemed._


	32. XXXII- The True

_Oniki paled as he recognized the technique, his eyes dashing to her form as she walked in the middle of the formation._

" _Uzumaki…" He muttered under his breath, his eyes widening further as information poured into his thoughts._

 _Her eyes, her form, and her closeness with the former Hokage's Guards. The way that she calmly calculated the situation and the way she worked with Seals._

 _Had she been born with golden hair, the Tsuchikage was certain that Uzumaki Akihane Naru would have looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato._

 _The girl flashed through hand signs and her chakra wound with those around her as the three men activated the joint Flying Thunder God technique, their figures blurring out of existence in a flash of yellow._

I~~~~I

Akihane dropped down and drew her Katana in a swift arch. The blade collided with the edge of Orochimaru's extended blade.

The Snake Sannin's eyes widened a fraction at the appearance of not only the Jinchuuriki but also the three Guards that soon descended upon him.

Akihane settled on her haunches and eyed the dangerous Nin as he avoided the strikes of her Brothers and landed several feet away. His eyes glanced at the barrier around them to make sure that it was still up, confusion playing over his features.

The three Guards jumped back and landed beside Akihane, standing as shields before their Hokage.

The Sandaime let out a heavy sigh at their appearance, the tension in his shoulders lessening a fraction.

"Jiraiya?" The man questioned, earning a reply from his granddaughter.

"Dealing with Yin. Same with Kakashi-Sensei."

He nodded at her and settled into a stance as the four of them faced Orochimaru.

The Sannin was glaring at them all with an unamused, rather furious actually, stare.

"How did you get past the Four Flames Barrier?!" The Sannin hissed at them.

Akihane tilted her head and raised her blade squarely against her opponent and his words.

"Hmm…What did you say?" The girl retorted in a fashion similar to her Sensei.

Had the men around her not being serious about facing Orochimaru they would all act in exasperation at the girl's blatant taunting of a _Sannin_.

"You Brat…" Orochimaru hissed at her with rage in his eyes, his lips curling into a snarl while he shot forward with the intent to gut the Jinchuuriki.

As he did, Akihane shifted and flashed through a series of one-handed seals.

"Water Style, Water Trumpet!" The girl shouted the jutsu Kakashi had taught her over the month break.

Raidou followed behind and raised a bolt of lightning from the air to slam into the trumpet as it barreled toward the Sannin.

The Sannin stopped and raised a mud wall to block the attack, shooting out from the side while flashing through hand signs.

The fire erupted from his mouth and Genma launched forth with a controlled Wind Jutsu that reversed the currents and set the jutsu at a stalemate. Iwashi joined in and cracked the earth beneath Orochimaru's legs while Sarutobi shot at his student with kunai and shuriken flowing with him.

Akihane spawned in multiple clones and they all fell in the Sandaime's Shadow. Another quick pulse of chakra had the shuriken and kunai duplicating, ninja wire extending with several of her own weapons as she pulled off the Combo she had first used against Shisui in her match. The tags pulsed and activated around the Sannin as Hiruzen attacked him with Taijutsu.

The Sannin snarled and fought back just as hard, their movements far too advanced for Akihane to even witness correctly.

A sharp burst of snakes sent them both back, Akihane landing with her clones beside Raidou and Iwashi while Genma and the Sandaime stood together.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Orochimaru's voice called out before Akihane was suddenly faced with several larger than normal snakes. Two went after her and two others shot toward Raidou and Iwashi.

Genma tensed beside the Hokage and summoned a large wave of fire to take care of the smaller snakes building on the rooftop.

Hiruzen drew more Shuriken from his pouch as Orochimaru started to run forward.

The aged Kage launched through hand signs and duplicated his weapons once more, just in time for Orochimaru's second attack.

"Summoning Jutsu, Edo Tensei!"

Horror sparked deep within the Sandaime, his eyes widening as three coffins started to rise up.

' _I can't allow the third one to rise!'_

The Hokage thought as his Shuriken embedded into the two already risen coffins. His fingers smashed into a symbol and he concentrated his chakra on the last coffin trying to come to life.

I~~~~I

Akihane grunted and slashed through one of Orochimaru's summons, bringing the earth upward in the same manner as she had with Shisui in order to impale the second. The two vanished in puffs of smoke, the one facing Iwashi and Raidou disappearing in the same manner. Her eyes adjusted and she looked up in time to hear and witness Orochimaru's next attack.

Her blood ran cold as she saw the three coffins rising, pain and horror in her chest as her sensory abilities, unstable as they still were, recognized the chakra inside of one of them.

Tobirama's chakra was a beacon to her own after she delved into his studies, possessions, and visited his home. His blade still held traces of his chakra and left her with the knowledge of his formidable presence.

She activated Shuinshin without recalling it, landing beside the Hokage with her blades aimed to defend.

Ahead of them, Orochimaru smirked from behind the two coffins that had risen. The third receded back into the roof, leaving him to sigh and offer them a condescending smile.

"The Third One failed…Oh well."

Akihane's heart lodged in her throat and she struggled to breathe as the coffins fell open.

Inside were two figures of her heritage, two men who held her past.

"The Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage, respectable men who created the foundations of our village…"

Orochimaru prattled on, his smirk not only smug but also proud.

The two Kage stepped forward, their glassy eyes shifting over their surroundings as they took everything in.

"Hiruzen?" The First spoke up before anyone else could comment.

Akihane's blood heated and she let out a feral snarl of rage.

"You…You bastard of a man!" She shouted stepping forward as her hands shook. The blade held in her right hand whistled gently, though it failed to calm her.

Orochimaru stepped forward as the coffins fell to either side of him. He stood directly behind Hiruzen's teachers.

"Really, child? Must you concede to such vulgar words and foolhardy displays?"

He questioned in a mocking drawl. He seemed rather amused at her emotions.

Akihane clenched her teeth, stepping forward again.

A hand pressed at her back, the firm but frail form of her Hokage keeping her from acting stupid for the third time that day.

The man was silent, and when Akihane glanced back she noticed how he was waring within himself over the appearances of his teachers.

"Brother…What are we doing here? I was under the impression that we were both dead."

Akihane looked back to the two Kage, her eyes narrowing on the Shodaime so she didn't have to gaze at the near copy of herself beside him.

"We seem to have been brought back with my jutsu…" Tobirama spoke, drawing an unwilling Akihane to face him.

Their eyes met and the man's gaze drifted down to her exposed blade, the maroon hues of his lighting with recognition.

"You wield that blade. How?"

He questioned her sharply.

Hiruzen tightened his grip on her shoulder while Orochimaru laughed.

"Oh yes, I forget that neither of you would know, Lord First even less so… You see, this child, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of Konoha, happens to be your relative. Dear Senshi's only grandchild, in fact." Orochimaru informed the two.

Tobirama stiffened and snapped his gaze back up to Akihane's face.

Akihane settled back into her stance and tried to control her emotions as Orochimaru tried to instill Psychological warfare. He was a master at it, poking at the history that she barely learned while also confusing his two summons.

"Senshi? Tobirama, what is he talking about?"

Hashirama spoke up as he turned toward his brother.

The Nidaime was processing everything faster than normal, his mind working overtime to piece things together.

The girl had to be of relation to him or a friend of his relations to hold his blade. Her appearance could be linked to the recessive gene within his line for albinism, though her eyes held traces of the Uzumaki's Violet. Her facial structure was reminiscent of his own, while also holding the softness of Michiki's. Her stance resembled a meshed version of Mito's, Senshi's, and parts of Kagami's own if the placement of her limbs was indication enough.

He derived that this girl was indeed of close relation to him.

"How fitting is it that you shall perish at the hands of those you're called your Senseis, at the hands of Akihane's relatives," Orochimaru spoke to his own Sensei, drawing a glare from the aged old man.

"Raidou, Iwashi, Genma, prepare formation Z!" Akihane suddenly shouted, dragging her emotions under wraps. She pushed the thoughts aside into a far corner of her mind, for the time being, waiting for a time when she could go over them.

The three snapped into place, Akihane grabbing a surprised Hiruzen and flashing away.

Orochimaru glared and raised his hand. As he did, Kunai rose up from behind him, rushing forward in a surge.

The kunai seeped into the bodies of two shaken Hokage, removing the light in their eyes and the will from their bodies.

Raidou brought forth Three Earth dragons from Orochimaru's earlier mud wall in front of the Konoha Party, their mouths opening in an imposing stance to shoot small earth pellets at Orochimaru and his puppets.

Iwashi and Genma aided the onslaught by setting fire to the dragons, and therefore their pellets. Akihane brought up their rear with well-placed Wind Bullets.

Hiruzen snapped from his daze as the Jutsu hit.

A wall of water rose upward wordlessly as the Nidaime raised his hands into a single sign.

Following the Jutsu the two shinobi of legend rushed forward, Tobirama taking to the top of the roof while Hashirama went for the straightforward approach.

"Y Formation!" Akihane commanded.

"Right, Raidou!"

Genma shouted as he rushed forward with his partner. Iwashi split off with Akihane and the two dropped down in front of the Second Hokage while their comrades took the First.

Hiruzen quickly joined Genma and Raidou as Genma used Raidou as a springboard to get higher in the air and send a volley of poisoned weaponry at Hashirama.

Raidou backed the weaponry with his own jutsu, shadowing them before activating several Genjutsu.

Hiruzen filed behind the weaponry and prepared to handle his Sensei in Taijutsu.

Off to the side, Akihane sheathed her blade and worked through the Second Hokage's blows. She struggled to block everyone, dropping her weights and the restrictions she had on her chakra immediately just to keep up with the esteemed Shinobi.

Iwashi broke through and blocked several blows for her as the two both faced the Hokage, each struggling to withstand the man's perfect form.

Akihane shifted and rolled to the side so Iwashi could strike with his enhanced fists, his body dissolving into the earth as a blow landed and shattered his body.

Chakra thrummed beneath the surface and Akihane called forth earth chakra to liquefy the ground below her ancestor.

Iwashi took note and appeared behind their opponent, a roundhouse kick aimed at the Hokage's back.

Tobirama blocked the strike and his footing slipped backward.

Akihane quickly flipped back and reached down to her sealing pouch to pull out three tags with triangle-cut borders. She brought the tags to her lips and breathed on the surface before slamming one into the ground below her.

Her two clones from earlier flashed into existence beside her, each of them taking one tag before vanishing in swift shuinshins.

Akihane rose up and flashed through hand signs while channeling chakra into the tag at her feet.

Iwashi backed away as the clones dropped their tags as well.

"Shadow Sealing Jutsu!" Akihane called out, her legs shifting as three more of her appeared in a formation around Tobirama.

The Nidaime tensed and looked ready to spring for her when the copied and original tags lit up in sync with one another.

"Release-Lightning Field!"

The tags sparked to life and dangerous bolts of electricity crossed through the indicated space, slamming into the figure in the middle.

Iwashi dropped beside her as she worked through more hand signs.

His fingers flashed alongside hers and he summoned fire to mesh with the lightning.

"Fire Style, Firestream Jutsu!" He shouted.

Akihane followed behind with an enhanced wind jutsu.

"Wind Style, Wind typhoon!"

The Jutsu mixed together in an explosive manner. Only Iwashi's quick thinking dragged them out of the line of fire, their feet landed several meters away from the rising column of energy.

The tags started to burn away as the lightning grew stronger and blended with the swirling Fire Tornado.

The two remained tensed and ready for the next attack, wary over their strong opponent and the damage he could cause.

Just as they were about to separate and try to meet with their comrades the inferno started to implode, a large swirl of water growing from within.

Akihane cursed the fact that Tobirama was known for his water affinity.

"Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave!" The shout came from within the blaze, lightning racing across the surface of the rather large typhoon that built inside. Tobirama's imposing figure became visible while the water around him shot out toward Iwashi and Akihane.

The two both clapped their hands together and slammed them onto the tiled roof at the same time.

"Earth Style, Mud Wall!"

They called in sync, their chakra pushing forth a large and imposing barrier as tall as most two-story buildings.

The water smashed into the barrier and cracks could be heard as the two shinobi shot backward and away from the large wave. They landed at the edge of the roof together, Akihane's hands grabbing several tags before handing them to Iwashi.

Ahead of them Tobirama's jutsu overpowered their wall and caused it to fall over. The water poured over the roof and washed down into the Village and arena in a large gush.

Tobirama stood at the other end of the roof, his body burned and littered with sparks of lightning working off of the water around him. He flicked his wrist and the lightning glided across his arm to form a sharp blade before growing into an imposing weapon.

"Shit." Iwashi cursed under his breath. Akihane had to agree with the man.

"Well here goes nothing…" Akihane told her brother, gripping the tags she had pulled out and wrapped around several already tagged kunai.

She was quite certain that Genma's ban on the tags could be put aside in these extremely dire circumstances.

"Get him up in the air or away from the roof…I'm not certain how these will react together since I've only seen two at once," Akihane informed Iwashi, drawing a sharp nod from the man.

"Right…"

He commented before they both set after their target once more.

I~~~~I

Genma cursed as he twisted under a blow to his face, falling back into a handspring as Raidou pushed past him to hit Hashirama in the chest. Hiruzen followed and engaged the Shodaime in a bought that sent the man flying across the roof.

Quickly drawing the kunai he had pilfered from Akihane's armory before the invasion, Genma channeled chakra into the custom tags and tossed them forward. As he did so he carefully tossed his poisoned Senbon and several bits of ninja wire for good measure.

Raidou seemed to understand where he was going with his attack and nodded at him before flashing through hand signs for a particularly nasty lightning jutsu.

Hiruzen dropped beside Genma and sent the concentrating Nin a careful glance.

"We'll need a barrier. Strong, soon."

Genma bit out quickly as Hashirama rose and prepared to attack.

Lightning sprouted from Raidou's fingertips and shot at the ninja wire, lighting it with brilliant blue sparks.

As he did so, the tags attached to Genma's kunai activated.

The kunai flew right past Hashirama, the tags burning quickly. Genma tugged with his fingers, using a technique Akihane taught him while training with the Nara Heir. Strings of chakra formed and drew the two kunai he had thrown together, forming a circle directly around the Shodaime.

Hashirama became engulfed in a large explosion as the tags burnt out and the lightning linked together, melding with the compounded-chakra seals that Akihane had created for situations such as these.

Hiruzen flashed through hand signs and formed a barrier just as Raidou landed at their heels.

The sound was nearly deafening, a sonic boom ending with the scraping of chakra on tiles and the implosion of the lightning Raidou had used mixing with the compounded chakra.

Genma had to admit, the three days Akihane spent recovering the amount of chakra she pumped into the seals was well worth the effect.

They stood behind the barrier as the explosion started to die.

As it did a shockwave swept over them.

Genma turned sharply to witness Akihane's activation of the Lightning Field seal-combination Jutsu she and her Uchiha friend had created.

The display was rather extravagant and reminiscent of the Jutsu that Kushina had preferred.

Hiruzen gripped his arm suddenly and they dove to the side to avoid a tree growing from their feet. Hashirama landed seconds later. His body was torn in pieces and sparked every so often. His torso was torn through, and yet he stood.

Around him papers made of ash suddenly formed from the air and patched up the 'wounds', leaving behind a seamless figure.

"That is not good." Raidou let out with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

"I second that." Genma followed up, bracing himself for the Shodaime's next attack.

As he did so, water suddenly rushed down the roof and drove them all to higher ground, in this case, the barrier Hiruzen had created.

The water poured down the sides of the roof, veering over another slightly larger barrier formed by Akihane and Iwashi. The two were backed against the edge of the roof, near the imposing purple barrier that had seared anything that came into contact with it.

Tobirama stood in a worn state before the two, though Genma knew it wouldn't last.

It was strange that the 'healing' ability seemed to not be nearly as quick as Hashirama's, despite the wide-spread damage dealt by Aki and Iwashi.

Genma's eyes widened as she recognized the kunai Akihane had just added _more damned explosive tags onto._

"Genma!" Raidou shouted, dragging Genma into his own battle in time to lessen a blow to his side. He gasped and fell to the ground, slamming into the tiled roof with a resounding crash.

Raidou managed a chakra-enhanced punch to the Shodaime's gut before he dropped to make sure Genma was okay, Hiruzen taking control once more.

"Wood Style-!" A shout called from above, the words drowned out by another explosion higher in the air.

The purple barrier flickered as the explosion slammed into the top of it, smoke rising as Tobirama's body was taken apart by a massive burst of Akihane's custom Explosion Seals.

"I am so glad you limited her use of those things…" Raidou whispered to his partner as he pulled him up from the crater and helped him lean on his shoulder.

The explosions were far too strong for being used in seals, the flowing swirls expanding outward before sweeping back into the seal, taking all the air and chakra surrounding them inside before exploding outward tenfold.

Akihane's designs were terrifying in battle, the carefully crafted works instilling fear into the hearts of even those she cared for with their capabilities.

Tile exploded around them and branches burst forth. Raidou cursed and launched away, trying to avoid being caught even as roots tangled around his limbs.

"S-Shit!"

I~~~~I

Akihane let out a silent scream of pain as she was slammed into the ground, her eyes wide and afraid.

After her explosive display, she had thought they'd be okay to go after Raidou and Genma, only to get distracted and end up paying for it.

Tobirama, reforming before her eyes through ash strips of paper, had taken her by surprise and knocked her to the ground.

His hand clenched around her throat and she choked as the pressure cut off air-flow. Iwashi's call for her echoed at the back of her mind while her right hand reached up to stop the fingers around her neck from choking her to death.

Tobirama's eyes were hallow and held none of the earlier analytical light, blocked by the Snake Sannin's twisted seal.

She felt fear creeping up within her as she gasped and tried to breathe only to have her chest burn in retaliation.

Black spots dotted her vision as she looked up at Tobirama, trying to think of a way, anyway at all, to get out of the situation.

Her left hand clenched on the ground, the wrist sprained no doubt, blood seeping from the spot where Tobirama's force had driven her palm into the tiles and cut it open.

She channeled chakra, hoping that this once her will was enough to get a Jutsu to work without the proper hand seals or words without proper training. While she had managed to perform the Jutsu a multitude of times in her training, she had never attempted it while under such stress.

Pushing more chakra than what was necessary for a bling hope to make it work, Akihane forced the Summoning Jutsu to work.

Smoke appeared and a moment later Tobirama's hand left her neck, his body launched across the field.

Akihane turned on her side, coughing heavily as tears fell over her cheeks. Her right hand rubbed her aching throat while she struggled to see or breathe correctly.

Her body burned and her head pounded with a fuzzy feeling. Despite that, she was alive. She had managed to summon without hand signs or words, simply through sheer will alone.

Her gaze drifted upward and she took in the imposing form of a familiar toad. Not one of the Boss Toads, she wouldn't waste chakra on that, nor was it one of the main Boss' kids.

Instead, she had summoned one of Jiraiya's favored summons. The toad was blue and yellow and a bit smaller than most toads. It had shot an oil bullet at Tobirama and sent the man down near Hiruzen's battle.

Akihane looked around for Iwashi, her eyes landing on the man under fire from Tobirama's clone.

"T-Thank you…" She offered the toad in a hoarse voice.

The toad nodded at her. "No thanks are needed, Akihane-Hime."

Aki tried not to let the title get to her, despite the fact that she had already asked several of the toads not to refer to her as such. They were a respectful bunch, even Gamabuta, despite his dislike of Jiraiya.

Carefully Akihane stood, the toad stepping back to steady her with its body. She nodded in gratitude and prepared to fight as Tobirama's reformed body stood up.

Suddenly, the roof she stood on shook and Akihane looked on in surprise as she witnessed the formation of Hashirama's Wood Release.

She witnessed Genma and Raidou being swallowed in the growing branches, a cry dying in her throat as she turned sharply to Tobirama.

Anger still stirred in her veins, only to be pushed aside as she grabbed her blade and prepared to attack Tobirama head on.

"Please go assist Iwashi-Ni. He's fighting the clone of this man. I'll handle it from here." Akihane ordered the toad, earning a nod before the amphibian bounced toward her brother.

She calmly let out a breath and straightened as she adjusted her grip on her blade. As she resettled her breathing she brought out Michiki's blade and took her stance.

Tobirama paused and settled into his own stance. She shot forward and struck swiftly, the Shinobi blocking her blow with his bare hand.

Akihane forced herself into an unrelenting onslaught. Her blades wove together and she worked as best she could around Tobirama's defense while cataloging his reactions.

She just needed to hold him off long enough to get Iwashi to join her. Then they'd go after Raidou and Genma. She could do this.

Her blade snapped against Tobirama's forearm bracers, a sharp clang ringing around them as she saw an opening and stabbed the Nidaime through his armor. Her hand released the blade long enough to form hand signs, wind funneling down the Wakizashi before expanding to slice clean through Tobirama's torso.

Akihane drew back, pulling the blades with her as she landed several feet away. Two shadow clones appeared at her sides with their own blades before they all started the Dance of the Leaf.

Tobirama's body was cleaved in two at the waist, his balanced shot and his body falling due to the broken connection.

Akihane's next blows struck with little thought to the man's predicament, each swipe cutting through his limbs and turning his fake body into ribbons.

She quickly backed away and studied her opponent. She was about to head toward Iwashi when she heard a shout, her gaze turning sharply to view Hiruzen trapped at the top of Hashirama's twisting forest.

In the wake of the forest, the barrier surrounding the shinobi wavered further and started to decline.

Akihane tried not to call out, though it was almost impossible considering the fact that Hashirama was far too close to her grandfather for him to be safe.

Her figure vanished, her feet kicking off as she channeled enough chakra into her limbs to send her Shuinshin into a frenzy.

Faster than she had ever moved before Akihane slammed into the imposing figure of Senju Hashirama. She grunted as her vision slammed, reaching to dig her blade into the trunk of a tree while Hashirama flew to the side.

She heard an outraged cry as her arm jerked and a small cry left her lips. Her body wavered before she settled, her arm nearly jerked free from its socket. Her sprained wrist ached in protest and she barely pulled herself up onto the large branch she had just stabbed.

Hiruzen gazed at her in shock as she pulled onto the branch that held him captive.

"Stay the hell away from my Jiji!" Akihane hissed, her pupils twisting into slits as she snarled out the words.

Her chakra lashed out, the imposing force weighing down even as Hashirama rose and his brother joined him.

Off to the side, Akihane realized Iwashi was kneeling by her summon, his eyes on her.

Orochimaru's gaze was also leveled on her in annoyance, his distaste clearly displayed.

"You stupid brat!" The man shouted at her.

She grits her teeth and tensed when she heard Hiruzen strain to break his bonds behind her.

Orochimaru threw out his arm in a dramatic gesture and shouted to his puppets.

"Grab her and drag her down here now!"

The Hokage launched up the branches.

As they did so, Akihane bit her lip and turned to her grandfather.

The man gazed at her in worry and fear.

"Akihane, get away! You don't need to get caught, so go!" He tried to ward her away, only to succeed in garnering a glare from his granddaughter.

"In all due respect _Hokage-Sama,_ those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

The man's eyes widened and Akihane closed her eyes while folding her hands into a simple seal. She concentrated and winced as chakra flowed down her damaged wrist. She nearly cried out as the duel signatures burned her limb.

"C-Can't do it that way…" She whispered, instead focusing the two separate natures to different palms. The chakra came easier and didn't put as much strain, allowing her to ignore the pain more readily than before.

"A-Akihane…" Hiruzen tried to speak, cutting off when the Uzumaki breathed out steadily.

Tobirama and Hashirama were nearly upon them, their bodies strengthened and prepared to take down the Uzumaki for good.

Akihane's eyes snapped open, the orbs maroon with slit pupils. Chakra forced through her palms, colliding and mixing together through her will.

"Wood Release-!" She shouted, stunning all those present as she reared back her palm.

The Nidaime and Shodaime jumped up behind her, Orochimaru's shout reaching their ears as Akihane slammed her hand into the branch holding Hiruzen.

"Living Tree Jutsu!"

The branch released the Sandaime Hokage, its copies shooting out behind them at Hashirama and Tobirama.

The assault knocked the Hokage away, leaving Akihane to pant and fall to her knees. Sweat slipped down her brow and she controlled her breathing to push past the amount of chakra she had just used.

All the training over the month had helped greatly with her secret ability, with the technique she had only ever managed because of Shisui's adoration of her.

Hiruzen fell beside her and gazed at her in wonder before he straightened and slammed his hand to the branch below them. Hashirama had cut off Akihane's control to his branches and Tobirama was standing beside him further down. Orochimaru was gazing at her with a look of annoyed consideration.

"You have his ability…how?" The man wondered aloud as he looked back and forth from Aki to the branches.

Beside Akihane two furred feet appeared through a haze of smoke, leaving her little guesses as to who was there.

Akihane rolled over onto her side, her breathing still erratic as she rested on the branch behind her. Her gaze shifted to the figure standing beside her Grandfather, relief drifting down her spine.

"Enma-Sama…" Akihane whispered, coughing slightly as her aching throat worked its way around her words.

The Monkey King glanced down and her with an incline of his head, pausing on her shaking limbs to ensure she wasn't about to pass out before looking back down at Orochimaru in contempt.

"You…" He growled lowly, disgust and hatred in his tone.

Akihane closed her eyes and carefully drew up a sharper breath before letting it out slowly. She pushed against the branch below her and struggled to stand.

As she did, Hiruzen called to his summon.

"Enma, Adamantine Staff. It's time I ended this."

The King nodded sharply and in a burst of light transformed from his human-like monkey form to that of a large black staff.

Akihane gazed in wonder as Hiruzen gripped the staff in a familiar way, his form accommodating to the staff automatically.

The Sandaime looked down at the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage's as well as his student, his shoulders squared as he prepared to attack.

"You have been allowed to cause havoc for long enough Orochimaru!"

The God of Shinobi shot toward his student in a blur, staff in hand and mind settled on a single outcome.

Orochimaru's head on a platter.

I~~~~I

 **Oh dear, this is getting good. Too bad I wanted to end it here. I enjoyed writing this and have to admit I'm glad about how it went. I'm uploading this on mobile too, so if you see any mistakes I apologise in advance.**

 **On another note, I hope your holidays were good and that you enjoyed yourselves. Happy New Year, and may 2018 bring you great things!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate so much!**

 **Drabble-** _ **The Work of a Shinobi**_

The first time she had ever used Mokuton was after Shisui had first told her she was his little sister.

 _She had been so pleasantly surprised that flowers had grown around her and the Uchiha hugging her._

 _Shisui had sworn to not tell anyone and made her promise to not try and replicate it without him around._

 _After he died she struggle to replicate that instance, right up until her first C-Rank mission with Team Ten._

 _She had created a single sapling unlike the field of flowers when she was young, but it was enough._

 _Following that day she pushed herself and continued to create large and larger constructions of nature._

 _When Hiruzen was trapped she thought only of how to get him out, thought of the only way to remove the branch thicker than her body._

 _She had no time to cut him out, nor did she have the time to use a Jutsu without harming her grandfather._

 _Mokuton was the answer, so she decided to put her practice to good use._

 _She regretted not telling Hiruzen about her ability, though she didn't regret the surprise on Orochimaru's face._

 _It felt nice to one-up the man who was so intent on ruining her life._


	33. XXXIII- And Real

_The Sandaime looked down at the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage's as well as his student, his shoulders squared as he prepared to attack._

" _You have been allowed to cause havoc for long enough Orochimaru!"_

 _The God of Shinobi shot toward his student in a blur, staff in hand and mind settled on a single outcome._

 _Orochimaru's head on a platter._

I~~~~I

Akihane watched as Hiruzen dropped down upon his student, the reanimated corpses of his Senseis casting glances between him and her before landing firmly on him.

She relaxed slightly, her limbs shaking still as her breathing refused to even out.

Hiruzen had given her enough time to go grab Raidou and Genma at the least before she was missed, so she'd just have to do that.

She slipped down the large branch and landed several feet lower. She then tested her chakra on her feet, nearly slipping twice and even building up too much chakra once, causing her to fall and her reflexes were all that kept her from getting injured.

By the fifth drop Hiruzen had nailed Orochimaru across the face and sent him into the towering earth barrier he had used to shield himself earlier.

Akihane took note of the Shodaime and Nidaime as they both descended upon their student. Her teeth ground down as she struggled not to growl over the ordeal.

Two more blows, one that connected, and Hiruzen was downed. The man was old, too old to be dealing with these men all at once, Adamantine Staff or not. In fact, his staff was kicked away by Orochimaru as the man walked toward the Hokage. He stood above him with a smirk, ready to taunt the downed Shinobi about his failures.

Whatever it was that caused her enemies to monologue stupidly for precious minutes that helped her strike against him, Akihane wanted it to continue.

She gripped several shuriken and sent them toward the Shodaime and Nidaime, flashing through the hand signs Sasuke had taught her repeatedly during training until she had them and the chakra flow necessary memorized.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" She shouted, drawing in breath before letting loose a torrent of small flames to engulf the shuriken.

The Jutsu wasn't nearly as powerful as Sasuke's, her skill in Fire Jutsu rather nonexistent next to the Uchiha's own prowess.

Even so, she had succeeded in her attempt and that meant something.

The weapons rained down on the two former Hokage, Akihane's fingers shifting through several more hand signs. Two clones popped into existence around her, both wielding simple kunai. They shot toward the founders while Akihane launched down at Orochimaru.

She wouldn't be able to manage anymore Mokuton, had barely enough chakra to withstand one more bout of that anyways. She needed something strong and quick, something that would set Orochimaru at a disadvantage and help Hiruzen gain the upper hand again.

Orochimaru turned toward her with a sneer of distaste.

"Why don't you step aside and let the adults play, brat?!"

Her fingers landed on a single sign and her sprained wrist drew back to grab the handle of her blade.

One chance, one moment and she would offer her grandfather what he needed.

The clones met their opponents, exploding in powerful waves of chakra after the flaming shuriken pinned them to the sidelines.

She dropped down, her feet shifting into a stance without warning as she drew her blade and channeled wind chakra along the metal. The metal sung to her as she brought it down on Orochimaru's forearm.

The man brought up the Grass Blade he cherished enough to stuff it down his throat, the slick blade hitting her own full on.

A crack sounded and Akihane's eyes widened as Tobirama's katana wavered, the surface showing spider web fractures before it started to cave in.

One chance, even if it meant the destruction of something she cherished deeply, all to protect a man who never gave up on her and always sought her success.

The blade shattered under Orochimaru's next blow, the Sannin's lips twisting into a satisfied smirk even as Akihane forced her chakra to extend, the wind chakra turning a vibrant blue that danced across the space her blade had been moments before. Unhindered by a physical form the wind went straight across Orochimaru's blade and dug into his arm, the chakra compounding and cutting through the flesh without a moments notice.

Akihane felt his Kusinagi blade slice into her shoulder, but she pressed on, slicing cleanly through the Sannin's cloth covered arm.

His eyes flew wide as she quickly dove to the side, her head swimming while blood fell across her jacket and the tiled roof. She swept into a crouch and dropped the shattered hilt of her katana, mourning it's loss for only a moment before she desummoned the artifact.

Her gaze swept up to Orochimaru's and she spit on the ground while leveling him with her darkest stare.

"That's for Jiji you bastard." Her lips curled into a feral grin and her pupils slit again, her body unconsciously drawing on the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra as her reserves depleted further. She wouldn't be able to fight much longer. Two or three more jutsu at most, then she'd be in the realm of Chakra Exhaustion. Her limbs shook even more, the blood on her shoulders splattering against the tiles more as she struggled to grip the wound.

"Y-You…" Orochimaru spoke up as he looked toward her, his snake-like gaze doing nothing but sending a small shiver down Akihane's spine. A heavy presence, the same from the Forest of Death, fell over her and drew the air from her lungs.

She was choking on the man's hate, on his wrath over her actions. Her smile didn't waver.

"Kill her. Tear her apart!" Orochimaru ordered, his eyes narrowed on her without a second thought. His arm had fallen below him, the bone sticking out clearly from where he gripped his grievous wound.

It seemed like he was done being nice. Akihane took a moment to think of her brothers, of Sasuke and Hinata and her team. She thought about the moments she spent with Shisui and the friends she made along the way, of the kinda Haku Hinata befriended and the stubborn Zabuza that knew about her relative.

She had regrets, but she didn't fear death. She didn't fear the end or the faces of her lost loved ones.

"Akihane!"

A shout broke out, drawing her gaze back to her grandfather just as he activated explosive tags, her own in fact, that he had placed on the reanimations. They dropped before they could attack her, leaving Orochimaru to seethe in fury at them both while Enma's arm shot from his staff-form and nailed Orochimaru's neck.

"Akihane, run!" Hiruzen shouted at her, his voice clearly holding an order.

She nodded shakily, standing unsteadily before twisting to look at the towering forest. She needed to find Genma and Raidou quickly.

Her legs pushed and she shot into the undergrowth, the sound of Hiruzen's shouts drowning in the massive tangle of branches and undergrowth.

She let out a pulse of chakra while gripping her injured shoulder, searching for either of her brothers' pulses.

"There." She turned sharply upon feeling the warm signatures, heading in their direction. As she did so, she also removed her jacket from her person, tugging out bandages from her pouches while tying the ripped fabric around her waist. She dropped down a few meters from her target and wrapped the gauze awkwardly around her shoulder. Her vision was starting to swim as she pulled the bandage with her teeth, bracing her back against one of the large roots. She stopped for a moment to make sure she wasn't bleeding throat the bandage, despite the fact it was already pink, before she turned to head toward Genma's chakra.

Honed reflexes forced her to drop down as wood burst into chunks and flew above her head in a deadly rain. Chakra thrummed behind her in steady pulses, the two signatures frighteningly familiar.

She twisted and rolled away from two more branches sprouting, landing on a branch before jumping away once more. She couldn't rest a single moment, branches twisting around to try and grab her while a swift and merciless Tobirama tried to strike her down.

Her head hurt and she gasped when a root caught her foot and sent her down.

Hashirama stepped forth, his hands raising to form signs as branches rushed toward her. Several bound her limbs in place, two piecing her uninjured arm in order to keep her down.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Tobirama called out, the Water dragon forming from the air itself, raising upward to strike her down.

She grunted and tried to move, her earlier thoughts running rampant.

Hiruzen wasn't here to be her savior. She was alone in this wooded battlefield and she was seriously going to die.

Her teeth ground down and she reached down with her injured arm, gripping onto her tag she had saved for later.

"Might as well drag you down with me." She hissed, her eyes deadly calm as she pumped chakra into the seal attached to a kunai, tossing it at the branches and water directly in front of her.

I~~~~I

Yin gazed at the forest grown at the top of the Arena's main box, his chakra seeping over the surface as he catalouged the signatures inside. Tobirama and Hashirama, both reanimated and forced to fight at Orochimaru's side. Akihane was in there too, along with the three Nin she kept with her, and of course the main two, Hiruzen and Orochimaru.

The aged Uzumaki wanted to sigh as he felt two of the shinobi go down and the third one weaken.

His body stiffened when Akihane's signature fluctuated, his heart hammering in his rib cage as he thought about Orochimaru's plan.

"He better not have-" Yin hissed as he poured more chakra into his sensory abilities, channeling it around a single signature.

The girl's heart was slowing and her lungs wouldn't take in air. Fingers infused with wind chakra were drawing all of the air from her throat while she struggled to remove them.

Had Orochimaru forgotten their deal? Had he decided that Akihane's life was worth his own and Yin's madness?

The Uzumaki was furious, even when Akihane's chakra pushed and summoned something to free her from Tobirama's clutches. She had too many close calls this day, each one getting her closer to death than the last one. At some point her luck and the people willing to put everything on the line to save her would end, and then Yin would fail again.

Never again…

He echoed the thought a million times, reminding him of his purpose and of everything he had given up or lost to ensure that Orama's dying wish was completed.

He stepped forward, ignoring the downed figures of Jiraiya and Kakashi behind him. He gathered chakra and willed his body forward.

A smoother and quicker transition than the normal Shuinshin, his body standing next to his downed enemies one moment, before it stood next to the flickering purple barrier the next.

His gaze settled on the barrier's surface, on the cracking appearance of it due to the force of Hashirama and Tobirama's Jutsu. They were declared some of the strongest shinobi to exist for a reason, and no junior seal practitioners such as Orochimaru's Sound Four could truly match that power.

Yin reached and placed a hand on the barrier, the surface hissing despite the fact that his hand remained unharmed. To the side he heard a call from one of Orochimaru's henchmen, a red headed girl by the name of Tayuya. The girl was trying to ward him from the barrier, despite her knowledge of Yin _creating_ the barrier.

The barrier was used during the Uzushio Trials for up and coming officers in the guard. Yin's own apprentice had helped him improved the design and plan out its uses and execution.

Yin pushed through the fragmented barrier without trouble, slipping past it without a single injury. He stepped onto the roof away from the fighting.

His eyes scanned and he paused upon seeing Akihane drop beside her grandfather and start channeling chakra. Orochimaru had ordered his reanimations to capture her at all costs, causing annoyance to flood Yin's body. The man had to have not cared before, and yet now he was worried about killing her? Orochimaru needed a priority check, preferably in the form of seals and a good punch in the face from Yin as the man reminded him exactly how mortal Orochimaru was.

His eyes settled on Akihane in time to witness her hidden ability.

He felt his jaw go slack when she performed Hashirama's signature Jutsu, even though her reserves dropped dangerously low. The branches still performed and dealt damage on her attackers, rendering all who gazed upon the battle in shock.

Senshi hadn't been able to use Mokuton despite his greatest attempts. He had stated that his Uncle's line were probably the only ones with the ability. Such a thing might have been true had Tsunade, her brother, or her father displayed the same ability, and yet no one had possessed it. Minato also showed no signs, along with Orama. Neither displayed the coveted Kekai Genkai, and yet…And yet Akihane knelt before her leader after showing her ability proudly. She displayed a prowess no one had seen in nearly a century.

Yin fell back on his heels and watched as the next few events unfolded, as Akihane took hold of her shaking form and tried to get to her guardians and prove herself useful. The girl was near collapsing and she still pushed on, still tried her hardest to aid those that didn't appreciate her work.

He didn't understand her. He couldn't understand how someone could stand to be ignored for so long and fight for those that scorned them. He couldn't begin to grasp the concept of protecting those that tarnished the wishes of your parents and their heroes.

Yin wasn't certain how Akihane could continuously push past the abuse and become a better person _because of it_. Yin had been driven to the brink of insanity from the curses thrown his way. He had crumbled after the deaths of his children and wife, had destroyed countless lives after Uzushio's destruction to fill the void in his heart.

After Senshi died Yin had marched onto the battlefield and taken out an entire battalion of men in retaliation, his hatred only simmering down to passing anger when he had finished off the last Shinobi and faked his own death.

The girl was special and far too kind for the world around her.

She was also down, preparing to die at the hands of her enemy. Yin took a deep breath and channeled chakra, watching as Hiruzen gave her a moment to escape despite the fact they both knew it wouldn't last long.

Akihane had wounded Orochimaru and marked herself as someone deserving of death in the man's eyes, leaving Yin to scramble and push the pieces back into place once more before the entire thing fell apart.

 _Not this time…_

He surged forward again, entering Hashirama's domain while walking toward the sole signature of his sole purpose in life.

 _Never again._

I~~~~I

"Seven Trigrams, Heavenly Barrier Seal!"

Akihane's eyes widened when a cloaked body dropped down and placed a barrier over not just their head, but hers as well.

The figure was easily recognized as one Uzumaki Yin, though his purpose in the ordeal was both confusing and unknown.

The man stared at the explosive force that activated outside of the barrier, wood and natural debris slamming against the surface.

The barrier did not crack, remaining whole amidst the onslaught.

"You really like explosions." The man commented idly, still refusing to face her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

His hair was kept up in a tight ponytail at the top of his head, the red dark like the afternoon sky. His yukata was slightly singed and looked to have seen better days, though he had no obvious wounds. Scratches marred his dark skin, not many deep enough to draw blood. His sandals were blackened with ash and the bandages he had on his legs were now gone. They had no doubt been torn during battle and left who knows where.

Akihane tried to speak, to do anything at all, but found that her body had finally called it quits.

She had been running offof adrenaline for quite some time and after that last attack, after her release of a dangerous seal that Genma made her swear to never use without a really good reason, she was done.

Exhaustion crept along her limbs and she tried to blink away spots, only to find she couldn't lift the lids of her eyes after the second time.

Her body ached and her shoulder throbbed while her wrist stung in resentment for the treatment it had been dealt earlier.

A hand dropped down to her shoulder and she tried to push or shrug it off, only to find she barely had enough strength to think of the action, let alone actually perform it.

"Relax." Yin spoke calmly, warm chakra thrumming under his fingertips as he worked his healing chakra over her wound. The bandage had been left askew after Akihane had been tossed around like a ragdoll, the wound beneath slightly healed but still dripping blood on occasion.

Yin followed the line of the wound, slowly stitching the skin back together by duplicating her cells with chakra.

His other hand gripped her other shoulder to steady her, the large hand hanging over the back of her smaller form.

"There." He spoke, finishing with a sharp pulse to seal the tender skin completely. He then removed the bandage and fished for one of his own in silence.

Akihane felt the pain ease and let out a heavy sigh of relief while trying not to cry.

Yin found one of his bandages and started to wrap the tender skin, careful not to jostle the Kunoichi before he moved on to the rest of her body.

His fingers moved to her chest and he mended the ribs and healed her lungs, working his way up to her throat where he healed her esophagus and the bruising around her neck. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he settled his hand on her forehead, checking for any damage in her head. He found minor swelling and signs of concussion, healing both before moving on.

He stopped at her wrist and started to heal that wound as well.

Akihane slowly opened her eyes, gazing at the man so tenderly caring for her wounds, even the small and unimportant ones.

"W-Why…" She barely managed, her voice less raspy but still tired sounding.

Yin looked up at her as he let her hand drop to her lap. His fingers reached over to her blade, Michiki's. He ghosted his fingers along the handle and let loose a wary breath.

"I told you that I can't afford to have someone close die again. You may not know me, but I do know you. I watched you grow up and it killed me inside to watch you deal with their hatred in stride. I witnessed your reaction to Shisui's death and I watched over you when your guards couldn't. I've traveled the world making sure to quell any rumors regarding your existence or your heritage, killing off those foolish enough to believe they could take you and use you for their own purposes."

Yin held her gaze, his mismatched eyes glinting softly in the dimmed lighting.

"A lot has been sacrificed for your survival Akihane…all because I could never break a promise I gave the woman I loved."

Yin murmured, reaching over to brush Akihane's messy hair out of her fact and wipe some grime from her features. She was a mess and knew it, but that didn't stop the fact that this man had turned so suddenly in an effort to protect her.

"I learned upon Senshi's death that I couldn't prevent those I swore to protect from dying by staying at their side. I learned to step aside and go with the enemy to stop them the moment they tried to harm my precious people." He continued, pulling away to look behind them at the reforming Tobirama and Hashirama.

The water and branches had quelled the explosive damage a lot, keeping the blast sequestered to their small area.

"G-Genma…Raidou…" Akihane remembered as she tried to push herself up.

Yin gently shoved her back, sighing heavily. "They are fine. I can still sense them. Hiruzen and the other one are okay as well."

The elder Uzumaki failed to mention that Sarutobi's chakra was fluctuating and that the man was preparing a rather large Jutsu that would leave him at the Shinigami's door.

Instead, Yin allowed his barrier to drop. He faced the former Hokage and raised his hand to channel chakra.

Unlike with Kurotsuchi or even with Akihane earlier, Yin poured more chakra and control into these binds. His chakra expanded in the air a built up a barrier between them larger than his own body. The glowing blue script started to shimmer by the time her had finished, Yin's hand clenching into a fist.

The seals collapsed around his arm and he darted forward, slamming that arm into Hashirama's stomach in a blur of movement. The seals started to expand around the man, just before Yin turned and kicked Tobirama in his side.

Another seal formed along Tobirama's side, this one simpler than before but no less dangerous.

A good ton weighed down on them both, chakra binding, sealing, and syphoning seals working across Hashirama's body while the gravity seals on both Tobirama and he pushed them to their knees.

Yin flashed through hand signs and slammed his fist down before Tobirama, more seals spreading outward in living tendrils of blue. They crawled along the man's skin and worked their way up his limbs, binding him in the same manner as his brother.

The two were struggling to keep their bodies off of the floor, each suffering from the extremely forceful gravity seals in place. Yin went through several more hand signs, calling up a good amount of chakra before chains sprouted from the ground below the men and wrapped around their limbs. They both fell to the ground with harsh thuds as the chains tightened along them, a circle about them turning from blue to violet.

"W-What are you g-going to do?"

Akihane questioned behind him, her voice still soft.

Yin paused as he stared at the two men effectively subdued, wondering exactly what his plan was. He had to seal their souls away, though he didn't exactly have anything stable to seal them into. He needed to ensure that Orochimaru never got a hold of them again, and that meant using something more than a tile below them of one of his weapons.

"I'm going to seal them away. I just need to find a vessel before I do. It has to be strong and inconspicuous enough that Orochimaru won't have access to their souls again." Yin told her.

He looked around, trying to find something to use. Tobirama's blades migh have been good, though Michiki's would only hold one and if the blade shattered, the souls would be released. He could seal them into a scroll, but that was less secure than the weapon idea. There was also himself, though he had no guarantee how their chakra would react with his or if his body could adjust to hold them.

"Use me."

Yin froze, turning slowly to look at the girl now sitting up, hand on her outstretched leg while she stared defiantely at him.

"I already hold the Kyuubi, so I know it's possible. Seal them like my father sealed the Kyuubi. Orochimaru wouldn't be able to get to them, nor would he think about you placing them in a human vessel." She argued, stubbornly refusing to back down despite his incredulous stare.

As much as Yin wanted to disagree, he could see the pros to the whole thing. Akihane had the Kyuubi within her, as well as his own seal regulating the control the beast had over her. Her chakra was at its lowest point right now, meaning that when she healed it would meld better with the two souls than if he sealed it in someone with full reserves. There was also the fact her chakra was already used to mixing with the chakra of not only her Bijuu but also her friends in combination attacks, and those seals of hers.

The only real objection to her idea was the fact that Yin didn't _want_ to. He hated the thought of Jinchuuriki, had voiced that opinion to Mito-Sama enough times for everyone in the clan to understand. He hated the thought of anyone's will, Chakra Beast or human, being robbed simply because of an emotion such as fear. Akihane had been scorned for protecting those around her form the Kyuubi's wrath, and the Kyuubi was hated for defending itself from mans' hate. To seal any being inside of another was horrendous…and yet he still planned to seal the souls away anyways.

"Please…" She whispered softly, glancing over to the struggling Hokage.

"I don't want to see _that_ look on Jiji's face ever again. They aren't puppets and they don't deserve this. Please, if it can save them from being used against all they fought for, seal them inside of me."

Akihane pleaded with him, her eyes softening and taking on a lavender hue.

Covered in blood with healing bruises dotting her neck and torso, burn marks racing over her arm and scars tracing her features, Akihane looked nothing like the proud girl he had come to see in the Exams. She looked like a child, like someone who had been dealt a wrong hand and was so close to breaking because of it.

She had strength, but only so much. Yin had grown jealous of her kindness and her ability to understand, all without looking at the damage underneath. Just because someone smiled did not mean they never shed tears, just because someone brushed off insults and curses did not mean they didn't have cracks lining their heart.

Yin looked back at the Nidaime and Shodaime, sparing an extra moment to level a stare on Tobirama in particular. He hated the man, hated the decisions he forced upon Orama and Senshi. He hated the fact that the man didn't seem to understand just what effect he had and how badly he screwed up.

He hated that he was so much like Yin it hurt.

"Very well." Yin intoned.

He turned and walked toward Akihane, reaching to haul her up. She winced but warily leaned into him, allowing him to guide her trembling form in front of the two Hokage.

"After this is done…It can't be undone. They'll be with you till you die."

Yin told her in a last ditch effort to get her to stop this.

She nodded in acceptance and said nothing more.

He took a shaky breath and settled her down on the ground, kicking away branches in order to let her lay down. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh as she laid back against the ruined tiles.

Yin paused to take in her features again, looking back at the two Kage.

Hashirama was still staring blankly at him, while Tobirama…Tobirama was gazing at him with recognition.

Yin froze in place as the man relaxed and stopped struggling. His body went limp as though the puppet strings had been cut, leaving him in control once more.

His chakra surrounded Tobirama, feeling for the control kunai no doubt lodged in the man's head. Instead, Yin only found the shattered pieces of a seal that had been tearing itself in two.

"H-How…?" Yin questioned the man, settling a hand beside Akihane's arm as he did so.

Tobirama glanced toward Akihane, expression unreadable.

"Her attacks. Every time her chakra hit me it severed the seal a little more. I was able to break the link after the last attack, but it took a while to gain control afterwards."

Yin blinked and looked down at Akihane, the girl's brow furrowing as she struggled to pay attention. Her head twisted to the side and she opened her eyes to gaze at her Great Grandfather.

Tobirama met her gaze evenly once more.

Akihane let out a pained laugh and smiled sadly at the man as she spoke up. "I-I just did what I t-tried with Kurotsuchi's bindings…I-I directed my chakra to the links i-inside of the seal and severed them."

Yin pondered the girls words as he gathered his chakra, staring down at the girl in confusion and wonder.

He hadn't heard of breaking seals in such a way. Most people overpowered seals with chakra in order to destroy them, or they did the reverse and drained them of power completely. Yin was one to overpower seals like most Uzumaki since the control needed to do what Akihane did was simply unheard of. In fact, Yin wasn't certain where the younger Uzumaki had learned such a technique from. When it came to sealing scrolls they only mentioned the easiest methods, such as overloading. Jiraiya was definitely one to overload a seal, and Kakashi didn't have enough knowledge of seals to be able to do such a thing. Kushina couldn't channel chakra directly to something without barreling through everything else, so she was out. Minato was much simpler and fine-tuned compared to his wife, though Yin doubted the man ever had to work with deconstructing seals, and even if he did, one couldn't learn those things from writing alone.

Akihane had to have felt the seal and sensed the parts that were the most crucial and fragile in the construction, narrowing onto each before knocking them out all at once. In addition, since no one around her could have taught such a thing to the girl…Akihane had to have taught herself.

Yin grew more and more surprised with the child every day.

Shaking his head, Yin focused on his chakra and started to build up the necessary amount to seal not only Tobirama, but Hashirama as well.

Tobirama was gazing at Akihane in astonishment, his face mirroring Yin's feelings over the girl's revelation.

Yin placed the hand at Akihane's side on her stomach, pulsing his chakra through her momentarily.

He noticed that she had pushed a blockade of chakra against his own seal, and he shook his head with a chuckle. _'Konoha's Most Unpredictable Kunoichi indeed.'_ He thought in amusement, slowly chipping at the blocks to allow his seal to settle once more. The girl below him let out a soft gasp as the seal spread chakra across her body, searching for injuries and mending what Yin missed earlier. It was no wonder the girl was having such a hard time with the seal if she was the careful type. The seal kept back large amounts of chakra in order to keep back the Kyuubi's influence, which meant the carefully dispersed amounts in her chakra system would still flow correctly.

He adjusted the seal slightly, allowing it to let her use her chakra more freely while also tightening the seal holding the Kyuubi.

"There. Don't fight the seal so much Akihane, it's only there to make sure you can control your chakra better. Of course it'll lash out should the Kyuubi attack…but it wasn't intended to hinder you."

Yin lightly scolded the girl, laughing a bit as he felt her ire through his chakra. She was annoyed with him. Adorable.

His eyes opened and he faced Tobirama, the man looking resigned to what was about to happen. Hashirama was still struggling, though he barely managed against the Adamantine Chains covering his form.

More chains appeared, extending from Yin's back in a slow dance to encircle the brothers in their grasp. Tobirama watched them with cool indifference, having witnessed the Uzumaki Bloodline in his many battles alongside the clan.

Akihane was watching well-hidden awe. She had no doubt heard of her mother's prowess with the chains, one that was famed even in her own clan. Kushina's ability to use the Adamantine Chains was greater than many of the Uzumaki before her even at a young age. It was actually the reason why she was chosen as the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi in the first place.

"I met your mother when she was younger, you know. You two are a lot alike, Uzumaki stubbornness and all. She had a fierce temper and a stronger love." Yin commented as the chains began to glow. He flashed through hand signs quickly, avoiding the eyes of his charge.

"She left just before Uzushio fell. I told her to live a happy life and to not wither away like me. She then proceeded to try and beat me over the head to promise her I would as well."

Yin let out a sad laugh and smile gently. He wanted to cry and laugh some more, wanted to scream in anger and in grief.

He decided to finish his current job instead, halting above Akihane with a raised palm.

"Four Trigrams, Heavenly Adamantine Seal." He spoke, slamming his palm down on Akihane's chest, right above her heart.

The girl let out a startled and pained gasp, her eyes rolling back into her head.

The chains surrounding Hashirama and Tobirama condensed, the chakra rolling off of them causing the area to hum. A shattering sound could be heard as Hashirama's seal was overwhelmed and he was given his free will once more.

Yin released the other seals and his chains dragged out the chakra-dense forms from the corpses holding them inside.

In a flash of light the chains pushed the chakra-entities deep within the seal appearing over Akihane's heart. Yin held his position right up until the light flattened and everything was plunged into blackness.

Akihane's body fell to the ground with a thud, heavy and erratic breaths leaving her lips as her eyes slipped shut and she groaned.

"W-Way to hit me w-with an earth bullet…" She hissed into the ground.

Yin felt back on his legs and tried not to grow overwhelmed. Creating small gravity seals wasn't much of a problem, but sealing away living entities tended to require more chakra than normal.

He glanced to the girl struggling to catch herself, her body still wracked with tremors.

He shook his head and reached over, tugging the girl up against him as he stood. He had to steady himself against a branch, but managed to hold onto Akihane as he turned to Orochimaru's battle.

Something familiar tugged at him from their area, something that chilled him to his very bones.

Yin had figured Hiruzen would resort to such measures, though he hadn't thought the man would use them so early on. Perhaps Akihane's endangerment pushed him into using the Reaper Death Seal sooner than he planned.

No matter, Yin just needed to get there before the Shinigami stole Hiruzen's soul.

I~~~~I

Hiruzen gazed at his student as the Shinigami severed the Sannin's connection to his arms; including the one Akihane had cut off earlier. It never hurt to be too thorough, and since Orochimaru was so focused on immortality he never though what would happen if he lost the ability to mold chakra.

While it was true that one could wordlessly use Jutsu, some even managing to not use the full line of seals, they still needed to focus their chakra properly. Akihane had gotten to the point where she only needed one seal for her Shadow Clones and only needed a focus for multiple Wind and Water Jutsu, but she still molded chakra with her hands and funneled it out to do her bidding.

Not even Orochimaru could get around such a weakness.

The Shinigami's hand pushed against his back, slipping through his body before clenching around his soul. A gasp left his lips as he felt a sharp and burning pain in his chest.

"Y-You foolish old man…you'll die too!" Orochimaru shouted at him, glaring with a deeply rooted hatred at Hiruzen as the man's soul was tugged by the Shinigami.

"If it keeps you from harming those important to me…Then I would die a thousand times over!" Hiruzen shouted at his former student.

He still felt a lingering sadness edged with detachment for the boy. He would forever remember the sad child who had lost his parents and then his mentor, the boy who had looked at him and sworn to become Hokage.

Closing his eyes the God of Shinobi prepared to breathe his last as the Shinigami withdrew from Orochimaru and started to withdraw from him as well.

"Ah, just in time." A voice spoke up, shocking Hiruzen enough to have his eyes snap open and his head twist toward the newcomer.

His eyes met the gaze of Uzumaki Yin, the man's mismatched eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion. Resting in his grasp was Akihane, her head tilted against his arm while her tried gaze settled on Hiruzen. She seemed to understand what was going on, if the tear tracts running down the side of her face were any indication.

"Y-Yin." Orochimaru spoke up, his eyes darkening as he opened his mouth to demand the man's help.

As he did so, the Kusanagi blade that Orochimaru had discarded earlier beside the Monkey King Enma's downed form vibrated, standing up with the intent to pierce Hiruzen's chest.

Yin waved his hand, violet chains bursting forth to grab the blade and hold it down.

Orochimaru's words halted and he stared in surprise at Yin as the man's lips twisted and his grip on Akihane tightened.

" _You ordered them to kill her_." Yin informed Orochimaru, a steel hidden in his tone that hadn't been present before.

Orochimaru paled at the realization, staring at Yin as though he wished to take back his angered words.

Yin hummed under his breath and knelt down to place Akihane against an upturned part of the roof, checking over her still shaking body as she tilted her head toward Hiruzen again.

Accepting that Akihane was good without him now, the Uzumaki rose and fell back on his heels while casting a deadly smile, one that held no happiness for the situation or love for his former partner. He trotted toward Hiruzen, his mistmatched eyes flashing toward the Shinigami as he stopped directly in front of his old friend.

"Shinigami-Sama, I want to make a deal. In exchange for this man's delayed death, I will give you another soul in return."

Yin called to the figure behind Hiruzen.

Akihane lifted her hazy gaze to the Shinigami. She blinked a few times, but the image before her never vanished.

Yin had mentioned that as an Uzumaki she was entitled to several insane benefits, one being the continued relations of the Uzumaki Clan and the Shinigami. The Uzumaki had long since formed contracts with the being and sacrificed many of their kills to it, resulting in a tenuous truce between them. It was the reason why Kushina had been able to help Minato create the Reaper Death Seal in the first place.

They couldn't quite order the Shinigami around or bring the dead back to life, but they could strike deals such as the one that Yin was currently making.

The Shinigami's mouth opened, deep and twisting words breaking through her soul as the demonic mask seemed to smile.

" _ **You would offer up your soul for this man's?"**_ The Shinigami questioned, drawing looks from those viewing them.

"Yes. Though only when I die since he will still belong to you in three days' time, but I will offer it to you nonetheless." Yin spoke while still smiling, his eyes haunted and his skin pale.

Hiruzen stuttered before him, his hoarse tone breaking the silence for a moment. "Y-Yin, n-no! I-I've accepted this and brought it on myself…You don't need to do that!"

Yin looked down at Hiruzen, quirking a brow at the Leader before looking back up at the Shinigami.

"Two souls for the price of three days. Do you agree?"

The Shinigami's grin grew impossibly wider, it's blade-wielding arm stretching through Hiruzen to touch Yin's head.

" _ **I accept. When you die…you belong not to fate, but to me."**_

Chakra flared, building up around Yin before it twisted and formed a seal across his exposed chest. There, resting above the part of his body that kept him alive, was the kanji for 'death'.

The Shinigami removed its hand from Sarutobi's stomach, releasing his soul while pulling Orochimaru's connection to his arms with it. A deep and blood curling laugh descended as the being vanished back from whence it was summoned.

Hiruzen fell forward against Yin, the man's hand grasping at his old friends' shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiruzen, I'll be alright. Just make your last days as good as they can be for me in turn."

Yin whispered. He gently let Hiruzen down, settling him beside his granddaughter.

Akihane was gazing at Yin in a forlorn way, one that seemed to accept just what he had done. She didn't even know him and she was already feeling sad for his situation. Yin was right before.

"You are too kind for this world Akihane." He spoke to her as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Chakra surged and the girl closed her eyes as she felt it. Tin rose to his feet and turned to Orochimaru.

The man was kneeling on the ground, gazing at Yin in betrayal. As he did, the barrier surrounding them swiftly dropped. From the corners of the roof the Sound Four rushed forward and landed beside their leader.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" They called, two reaching to pull the man up while the other two turned to Yin.

Yin waved a hand at them, gesturing for them to leave.

"He's been punished enough I believe." Yin told them, ignoring their death glares before they vanished with swift movements. Two chakra signatures were close to arriving from within Hashirama's Jutsu, another dropping down in front of Yin.

The man was named Iwashi if Yin remembered correctly. He looked worse for wear and barely payed Yin any attention.

"They'll be good for now if you get them to a hospital." Yin told him, glancing back to Hiruzen. He offered the man an incline of his head before he slowly was consumed by swirling flames.

Hiruzen closed his tired eyes and avoided looking at his old friend as he vanished.

He could only think about his actions, about Yin's fate and how the man had condemned himself to live and die without Orama. He wouldn't be able to go to the pure lands and his soul would reside instead with the Shinigami.

Hiruzen once more owed the man more than Yin knew, once for saving his best friend, and now for giving him time to say his goodbyes.

"I'll make it worth it Yin."

He spoke to the air, turning to watch Iwashi descend on Akihane's sleeping form while two blurs shot from the forest and landed by him.

He knew what to do.

I~~~~I

 **That's a wrap. I'm surprised with how well these chapters are coming along. I had expected them to take me forever, but having two weeks off seems to have kicked my butt into gear. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Drabble-Yin's Past**

 _Akihane hadn't expected Yin's arrival, nor his complacency._

 _The Uzumaki was strangely talkative and had a heavy burden placed on his heart._

 _He spoke to her as they worked through Hashirama's creation, detailing his life._

 _He told her about Orama being banished and how Hiruzen and he smuggled her to Uzushio._

 _He told her how they became friends and soon married, enjoying their time._

" _She was wounded shortly after we married. The attacker damaged her and weakened her to the point where she had to retire as a ninja."_

 _Yin paused before he continued to recall hid past, a haunted look in his eyes._

" _Our first daughter died soon after she was born and left Orama too fragile for much of anything. Our next daughter killed her, though she survived…"_

" _At that point I was distraught and did not wish to raised someone who reminded me of all I lost, so I asked the clan to take care of her and made my way to Uzushio."_

 _From there he detailed his life in the war._

 _Yin left no details out, taking his time to describe Senshi and Akira in detail._

 _He went out of his way to describe the death of his best friend and his defection._

 _From there he brushed over where he wandered and why up until he met up with Uchiha Itachi._

" _I promised that boy to take care of your Uchiha so long as he made sure to keep you safe in return."_

 _That information slipped in with many other pieces over the night Itachi killed off the Uchiha Clan._

 _Itachi's insistence that she forgive him, his manipulation of Sasuke's mind, his hope for Sasuke to end him…_

 _Itachi may not be innocent of the bloodshed, but he was no villain, which also meant that Yin wasn't either._


	34. XXXIV- Beginning

She could hear the ringing all around her. At first, she had thought it to be something simple, like that of a bell. Of course, her mind wasn't simple.

Akihane slowly rose from her spot in the water of her mind, taking in the sewer like area before she began her search for the sound. Strangely, she had woken up in one of the corridors of her mind rather than the main cavern that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had been years since she had woken up somewhere else.

Her hands pushed at the ground so that she could rise, water running down her body in rivers. Her skin felt feverish and warm despite the cold liquid that pooled at her feet.

Slowly she rose, her bare feet hitting the top of the water once, twice, and then several more times as she started to walk along the surface.

The dark and dirty walls to either side of her glowed a light blue hue, seals dancing across the stones in a wavering and scrawling kanji.

Yin's chakra saturated the halls, only growing stronger as she continued toward the ringing sound.

Naru paused and closed her eyes, taking in the sound and the heavy cooling sensation tracing her skin. Goosebumps rose across her figure, tracing up and down her arms as the temperature of her body met that of her surrounding area.

The ringing began to grow louder, her eyes shutting tighter as she thought about its direction. Carefully she retraced what she knew about her mind, taking in the details she often missed before she finally remembered the large and towering library that housed most of her memories. The ringing was unbearably close now, her eyes opening to view rows and rows of scrolls.

Her red eyes gazed around, taking in the wispy foxes made of tight gales that worked around her mindscape. The small creatures organized her memories, sealing them away with illusions and spiraling marks. The keepers of her mind, her very own creations that kept her thoughts private from the forces around her.

"This is a very advanced way of storing your thoughts, child."

A voice called from behind her, directing her attention to the much older male albino standing beside a tall brunette.

Naru's limbs tensed and power thrummed below her, the foxes around her stiffening as their tails lashed sharply around them, their beady but protective gazes directed to the intruders.

The Nidaime glanced around at the different protectors, his arms crossed under their blue shoulder guards. He was dressed exactly as he had been the last time Akihane had seen him. To the Nidaime's right stood his brother, the man wide-eyed and smiling.

"I've never been inside someone else's mind...this is really organized."

Senju Hashirama whispered in awe, earning a small flush from the girl who had spent years building up her mind.

Shisui had been the one to teach her about mental health, making sure she knew the importance of a well-kept mindscape. The importance was greater when you considered their profession as a ninja. Without a steady mind, one was more likely to fall prey to emotions, mind walkers, and more. With Akihane's heightened emotions and her abysmal skill in Genjutsu, maintaining her mind became a must.

The Nidaime nodded along with his brother in assent. He could agree that Akihane's mind was well maintained and that it was befitting of a Shinobi.

Akihane took a moment to eye the Shinobi warily. She could still feel the tightness in her muscles after her battle. Her wounds may have been healed by the protective Uzumaki, but she could still feel her chakra tingling while her body recuperated. He had helped more than he should have. Akihane's teeth sunk into her lip as the weight of what she had asked him to do pressed on her, the proof of her actions gazing directly at her.

As a Kunoichi of Konoha, she knew a lot about the Nidaime and the Shodaime. Because she was an Uzumaki, Aki knew quite a bit about the fields both shinobi dabbled with in their time among the living. Then, with her heritage now revealed, she was able to deduce so much more about the Kage and how they affected her.

In the beginning, Akihane had asked Yin to seal the two Hokage inside of her on a hunch. However, as the battle grew longer and Sarutobi resorted to ordering her to run, Aki saw far more was against her. By sealing the two inside of her, she was essentially doubling her responsibility, and she was doubling the security on them. Their souls were tied into her own until she saw fit to release them to the world.

"So, I've been wondering this since the Hebi man mentioned it..."

Hashirama spoke, turning the gazes of his audience in his direction.

Akihane had a hunch about what the man was going to ask, and so she readied herself for a rather lengthy explanation.

Hashirama raised his right hand and gestured between his younger brother and his supposed great niece.

"How are you two related?"

I~~~~I

Yin turned in time with the Kunai aimed at his head. His sandals hit the ground while his hands flashed through signs. Sharp white needles shot toward him while he readied his technique.

Lightning wove through the air and struck the hard strands of hair, knocking Jiraiya's Needle Jizo out of the air.

Friction built up between each needle, gathering at the tips before shooting toward the crouched Gama Sennin.

"Wind Style, Gale Palm!"

The lightning was quickly followed by Yin's shock of wind, his fingers twisting through more signs as he reared back to slam his hand into the ground.

The two of them had been trading attacks ever since Yin had left Konoha. Jiraiya had chased after him and the two had clashed while several ANBU tried and failed to contain him.

He was an Uzumaki, the most widely known trickster next to a fox. Nothing short of another Uzumaki or a seal master was going to stop Yin from leaving. Of course, Jiraiya was a real master, but compared to the likes of his Sensei or even Minato, Jiraiya was far behind.

Even so, Jiraiya was proving to be more of a pest than Yin had thought possible. Sooner rather than later, Yin was going to have to lose his tails.

The Kuma masked ANBU dropped down and a burst of Senbon sailed at Yin.

Yin snarled at them, his eyes narrowing while he slammed his palm into the ground. Smoke rose, two sharp growls surfacing in time with twin bundles of fur rushing to halt the Neko and Tora ANBU while Yin raised his hands in front of his chest.

Violet wisps of chakra traced the air in bright designs. Each twisting piece locked around another, forming a circular pattern that continued to spread.

Chakra fell into the lines in a steady, singular pulse. The balance was a key concept when one was using seals. That lesson was one that Yin had learned the hard way when he was younger.

The seal glowed and then darkened in the air while Yin tugged back one palm and the other cut its chakra flow. The lines began to burn out into gray without any power.

Jiraiya rose to his feet in time to witness Yin's withdrawn arm slam forward and send the seal in his direction. The lines expanded, each part interlocking tightly enough to keep things even as it expanded over the opposing forces.

"While I appreciate your love for Akihane, I do not wish to stay any longer than I feel welcome. And when she wakes, tell her that her father was a fool!"

Yin hissed out, his lips twisting into a cruel smile while the seal covered his enemies. Turning sharply he grabbed onto the gray fur of one of his summons, the other white one barreling the two ANBU into the seal before it dispelled. The fire burned at the heels of Yin's summon before it rose and wound about his body. With a flicker of chakra and hellfire, they vanished.

I~~~~I

Akihane paused in her story briefly, casting her gaze across her library of scrolls before she decided to continue.

"I only recently found out about my link to Tobirama-Sama. Jiji-…"

Something akin to grief shot through her, her voice choking as she struggled to work through her emotions. Red-hot tears built in her eyes, and yet not even one spilled over her cheeks.

"Jiji was the one to help connect the pieces. During my month of training, we traveled to the sight of Tobirama-Sama's house and confirmed what we knew to be true. Yin also offered a bit of insight, though he was a lot more detailed than what we pieced together." Akihane whispered, leaning against the shelves in a brief show of weakness while her dark grey lashes fluttered closed over her maroon orbs.

Yin had revealed enough to her in those moments when he had given Sarutobi enough time to survive. Yin's sacrifice had meant far more than anything else had to her. His words stuck in her heart, each sad syllable locking itself away inside.

"Jiji told me that when you were young you had been with a Priestess that soon married into the Hyuuga Clan. By the end of the next year, she had a little girl that she named Orama." Akihane adjusted her gaze to her great-grandfather as she addressed him, taking in the widening of his eyes.

"Orama became friends with Jiji, and when she was old enough her father told her the truth. She wasn't his daughter, but yours." Aki revealed, listening to the hitching of Hashirama's breathing all the while not looking away from Tobirama.

Tobirama's eyes shaded over and he sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped, revealing far more of his thoughts than what he had previously shown them. The man looked wary and aged, unlike every other time she had ever witnessed the Kage.

Hashirama quickly rounded on his brother, his eyes narrowed in confusion and shock while his mouth opened to accuse his brother. "Tobirama is that true!?"

The albino Kage did not answer his brother directly; nevertheless, his silence spoke volumes.

Hashirama's jaw tightened as he thought about the one little girl with bright blue eyes and grayed hair. Hyuuga Orama if he remembered correctly. She was seventeen when he had died, having married an Uzumaki guardsmen after she was exiled from the Hyuuga Clan. To think that rather sporadic and yet withdrawn girl had been his niece.

Akihane slid down the shelf and sat down on the ground. She allowed the information to sink into their heads before she spoke up.

"Orama was exiled and she fled to Uzushio with the help of your students. There she married Uzumaki Yin and had two children. Of course, her first daughter died not too long after from birth defects and this left Orama in a fragile state. Not long afterward, she had her second daughter but died at birth. The little girl survived, however, Yin could not stay any longer. He left hoping that the Uzumaki would raise his daughter. Her name was Uzumaki Koran. By this time, Yin decided to go to Konoha, where he met Senshi. Orama had asked Yin to protect any other children or family that Tobirama-Sama had left, and so he watched over Senshi. As you know, Senshi died when my father was four years old, and thus things progressed. Yin left in search of Tsunade and his daughter, only to learn that Koran had vanished from Uzushio. From there he wandered…"

Akihane paused to take a breather. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from the recollection of Yin's memories. He had gone through a lot, losing his loved ones left and right before he finally gave in and lost himself as well. It was no wonder that Yin had placed himself near Orochimaru, someone cherished by Orama, just so that he could protect what was left. Orama had been the one to bring Orochimaru to Hiruzen's attention, and neither of them ever forgot that. Despite the mocking relationship that the Hebi Sannin shared with the Uzumaki, they both cared for one another.

Movement drew Akihane's attention to Hashirama. The Hokage gracelessly dropped down right beside her, leaning on the shelf next to her while he sighed heavily.

"So I guess I was an Uncle twice without knowing it. Too bad, I really liked Orama. She had the fire from her mother, and yet her cool demeanor reminded me of my brother. She also reminded me of Itama with her loyalty, and then Hawirama with her ability to work herself out of situations…"

Hashirama's voice descended into lightheartedness the longer she spoke, drawing Tobirama from his shock into the conversation. Akihane simply gazed at Hashirama with a forlorn acceptance, figuring that hearing more about the woman who could have been her Great Aunt wasn't the worst way she could spend her time here.

Tobirama took a moment before he too lowered himself at Akihane's other side, the two of them talking about Orama, Senshi, Akira, and anyone else that they could.

In return, Akihane told them about her family. She told them her story, for once allowing the full tale without any details withdrawn to spill from her lips.

If by the end of it she found that she had two more people she could care for, then no one needed to mention it.

I~~~~I

Yin huffed, leaning back against the wall of a shelter in Suna he had found. A sandstorm raged outside, each grain building upon another to form the dark yellow haze that decorated the landscape.

The cave was cold, but with the resting body of his gray summon at his back, Yin really didn't notice.

His eyes slipped shut and he wondered for a moment how Akihane was doing. The moment that she had known Hiruzen wouldn't pass on without first saying his goodbyes the Kunoichi had collapsed. She had proved to have the excellent will and strong character by withholding from his seal for several minutes, surprising even Orochimaru. Her suggestion that Yin seals Tobirama and Hashirama inside of her was unexpected at first, but as Yin had tied the two Edo Tenseis to her, it made sense.

He did not regret telling the girl about Orama as he stabilized Hiruzen for just a little longer. He didn't think about the repercussions as he mentioned his fallen children or his weakened wife.

Being bound to the Shinigami was a small price to pay for Akihane's happiness. The girl was stronger than anyone You had ever encountered.

He briefly wondered about how the Kage would react to bring sealed to her mind. No doubt they would share information and Naru would give them his story.

Yin wasn't angry. He knew that once he told Akihane about his life that it wouldn't stay a secret. The girl would never withhold information from the Uchiha or her brothers.

He rested his head back and sighed.

You were too old to deal with the world or its problems. He just wanted to die and see Orama again, listen to her nagging and her disappointment. He wanted Senshi's smile and Akira's soft praise.

He wanted his daughters.

They were taken from him far too soon, and he felt their absences like a wound to his soul.

Michiko and Koran, Orama and Senshi, the four parts that made up who he was, the pieces of him that he never wanted to lose.

I~~~~I

She woke to the soft blue ceilings of her room in Hayate's home. Her eyes gazed at the speckled surface, trying and failing to adjust to the dim light shifting through the closed blinds.

Her body ached as if she had gone through a training session with Team Gai, Kakashi, her brothers, and Hinata all at once.

She tested her chakra coils, allowing small amounts to flow through her body before releasing them around her.

The area was filled with a multitude of signatures. Not all of them were familiar, but the majority she recognized as her brothers.

Kakashi and Asuma were there, relaxing beside two other signatures and Genma. Raidou and Iwashi were sleeping in their rooms, Hayate resting with Yugau opposite to Asuma and Kakashi. Iruka was in the kitchen with Aoba, Sasuke, and Hinata both training in the courtyard.

She pulsed her chakra, allowing those within the house to realize she was awake. Her coils were sore but had healed well enough for the basic exercises.

Testing her feet on the floor next, Akihane rose to a standing position. Her head surprisingly did not swim, though she had to bite back a bit of nausea and hunger. Twisting she looked at the mirror beside her bed, taking in the full picture of her state.

Her skin was paler than normal, the whiskers on her cheeks standing out more than they ever did. Her hair was carefully brushed, the bangs hanging over her face in messy spikes. Her eyes were a darker purple than normal, the irises inside smaller and sharper.

Her clothes had been traded for a comfortable shirt of Genma's and some shorts, while her weapons were nowhere to be seen. Her headband rested on the desk by the mirror, along with the dog tags she kept from Shisui. His mask rested next to those, followed by her sealing pouches.

"Aki?" A voice drew her attention to the door. She looked into the eyes of her sensei, taking in his appearance.

Kakashi looked worse for wear, his Jonin vest absent along with the weapons pouches normally littering his form. He wore the black pants with a loose shirt instead, his headband still sloped over his Sharingan eye while his face mask was tugged over his features.

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei…What happened?"

She questioned, her eyes roaming the hall behind him in search of clues.

Her throat still felt raw, though her voice didn't sound as bad as she had expected. The bruises that Tobirama had caused in his controlled state had faded with Yin's healing, leaving no trace of their presence in the first place. She lifted her hand up, touching the hollow of her neck in confusion.

Even the best healers couldn't remove effects that quickly or effectively. How had Yin managed to heal her so well?

A hand grasped her own, stopping her from brushing the middle of her throat where Tobirama had pressed not long ago and threatened to cut off her air.

Kakashi's eyes met her own, searching through her gaze for something. He looked disheartened the longer they stared at one another. The warmth of his palms lit her ice-cold skin, drawing a slight shiver from her.

"Akihane, I want you to be completely honest with me." Her sensei started out, his tone serious and commanding.

Without consciously doing so, Akihane straitened her back and her gaze hardened. She nodded firmly at her superior, her mind wandering through the questions he could ask. She never expected what he did next.

"How long did you know that you could use Mokuton?" He questioned.

Her mind blanked and her mouth opened. Her throat tightened as she tried to think past a sudden haze that threatened her thoughts. How could he know? She had used it against Orochimaru, but surely her brothers wouldn't go off and tell everyone else…

"Akihane, answer me."

Kakashi ordered firmly, garnering her attention once more. She blinked at him again before shaking her head. She had to answer him.

"S-Since S-Shisui-Ni started g-guarding me." She answered truthfully, staring at her Sensei in confusion as his expression took on one of annoyance and worry.

"Dammit. Why didn't you tell us? Don't you realize the importance of something like this?" Akihane wanted to hide from the withering look her teacher gave her, but she also wanted him to understand.

"R-Reveal that?! Do you have any idea what would have happened?!" She hissed at him, anger starting to color her words as she stared incredulously at him.

"Shisui-Ni told me to hide it from everyone, said that all of them knowing would only put me in danger. It was bad enough when the Council found out I was learning _sealing_ , let alone being able to perform one of the few bloodlines capable of downing a _Bijuu_. I did what I had to avoid causing trouble for Shisui-Ni and Hokage-Sama!"

Akihane refuted, her gaze narrowing dangerously.

Kakashi's hand around her wrist tightened and he leveled her with an unimpressed look.

"You kept information from you superior officers!"

Akihane's lips pulled back and she snarled at the Jonin. He wasn't getting it.

"I couldn't allow Danzo to use me against someone I loved ever again! If he found out about the ability he'd be able to usurp Hokage-Sama's control and take me to do with what he wished. As the last viable member of a 'Senju Bloodline', I would have been forced to enact the CRA at their leisure. They would have done _anything_ to get ahold of that power and use it to their advantage. It already happened with Shisui, I couldn't allow it to happen to anyone else!"

Akihane shouted at the man finally, her temper flaring enough for her vision to black. Her chakra spiked warningly and pain seared up her limbs as her sensitive coils were dealt damage. She winced and bared the pain, however, continuing to glare darkly at her Sensei.

She had thought about telling the Hokage, had figured that she needed to by Shinobi rules. The only problem was Danzo, and since the Hokage's greatest weakness happened to also be after her and her abilities…she couldn't allow him to find out.

Shisui had been her everything when she was younger. He had been the one to give her a family and guide her path to that of a Kunoichi. He taught her the importance of looking after something you treasured and putting everything on the line to see it safe.

He had died from that ideology, had sacrificed himself in a way she could hardly understand for a reason she didn't want to comprehend. Shisui committed suicide to keep the peace and it _hurt_. He had given the greatest of treasures up, _life_ , to protect the village and her with it.

The night before everything went down he had come to her and let her know just how much she meant to him, had told her to hide what she knew and only reveal it when she could protect herself.

The Sandaime knew a lot about her no one else did, but only Shisui ever knew about the field of flowers that had grown because he had acknowledged her as his Imuto, as his little sister. She couldn't throw away his request for her to be safe and only reveal what she could get away with.

She couldn't do that to him.

Kakashi stared in silence had her, his eyes slightly wide as he gazed down at her in stunned silence.

His eyes softened considerably as time flowed, his fingers shifting and dropping her wrist before he looked away and sighed heavily. He looked to be choking on something deep within him. Akihane could only imagine what war he was waging within.

"Alright…Okay." He whispered before shaking his head.

"Danzo knows. The entirety of Konoha knows now and they are begging for answers. Back when you used it in your battle the other villages saw. The Sound Shinobi spread it around and soon it ended up around the village. The Council is demanding an explanation for why it was hidden from them…And right now Hokage-Sama is not in the best state to be dealing with their questions. His body is too frail and he only has two more days left before his time is up completely-"

Akihane's hearing blanked and she nearly choked as she heard Kakashi reveal the past day to her.

Yin had done it. He had given the Hokage his three days to say goodbye…

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to beat the crap out of Hiruzen for being so utterly stupid and using the Reaper Death Seal.

She wanted to grab him and demand he live, fighting anyone or thing that denied his right.

"There will be a council meeting tonight regarding the ordeal. Your presence is requested." Kakashi informed her suddenly, drawing her gaze to him. She nodded solemnly and paused as another thought slipped past her mind.

"I suppose it's about time I stopped hiding so much then…Kakashi-Sensei, could you help me to the living room?" Akihane asked the Jonin, receiving a nod in return. The Jonin settled a hand on her shoulder and casually guided her from her room and down the hallway.

Voices could be heard deeper within the home, the warm feeling easing the tense set of Akihane's muscles. She felt at peace in Hayate's compound where her worries were forgotten and her fears were labeled as unneeded. She had an important mission that involved letting her brothers know as much as she did. She had to plan ahead for the council meeting and carefully ponder what she would say in advance to refute her 'treasonous' actions.

The moment that the student and sensei pair entered the den, the atmosphere changed. The light choking that had been happening hardened slightly and all eyes turned to the albino Uzumaki.

Akihane raised her chin, staring at each and every person present. Her eyes slipped passed them to the garden. The shogi doors were open, portraying the sparring forms of her two friends.

Hinata noticed her arrival first, her fingers clenching around Sasuke's shoulder as she twirled around him. They both looked at her, each of their gazes equally distant.

Despite the silence and the heavy air, Akihane was relieved. Everyone was okay, her precious people hadn't died and she wouldn't be burying them anytime soon.

Her shoulders slumped as Kakashi helped her to the couch so she could sit beside Asuma and Genma, the latter moving to check her over.

As he did, Akihane prepared herself for the next few minutes that would change the course of her relationships with all of the men present, the words that would expose all she had hidden.

"Hinata-Hime, if you would activate the privacy seal…" Akihane asked quietly, drawing a sharp nod from the Hyuuga as her fingers raised to form a single sign. Chakra channeled down her limbs and across the floor, syncing with the seal inscribe beneath the floorboards. The seals glowed violet through the laminate wood before settling back into nothing.

The room felt heavier with the privacy seal in place.

Akihane took a deep breath before straightening her shoulders. She settled her elbows on her knees and looked at everyone present in the room. Her gaze slipped from Genma to Asuma, then Kakashi, Aoba, Iruka, Hayate, Yugau, Hinata, and finally Sasuke.

She took another deep breath and started speaking.

"This information has only ever been passed between Hokage-Sama, myself, and two select others. I have kept this hidden by the order of my Hokage and only now reveal it to you because I trust _all_ of you."

After making certain that the severity was known to all present, Akihane moved on.

"For those not already aware of the whole mess, when I was four years old the villagers of Konoha decided to hunt me down and punish me as they saw fit. After Hokage-Sama found out he assigned an ANBU guard to watch me constantly, one by the name of Karasu. Karasu, aka Uchiha Shisui, guarded me constantly and started to train me to protect myself. During one of those sessions, we discovered I could use Mokuton, though at the time it drained me to the point of chakra-exhaustion. The day after this, several months after my seventh birthday, Shisui committed suicide. From there the Uchiha Massacre played out."

Akihane bit her lip to keep from reacting to the words, Shisui's actions still stinging deep within.

"Following that I met Raidou, Iwashi, and Genma. The three were given permission by Hokage-Sama to train me in the ways of not only a Kunoichi but also the Uzumaki clan head. They became my bodyguards and I was dropped from ANBU detail. My relationship with them was kept under wraps to avoid confrontation from the Council and the Elders."

Akihane paused and took a breather while letting the information sink in. The next part would be harder to say and understand completely, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I trained and by the time of my first C-Rank was acceptable in the ways of not only my Clan but a true Head in Konoha. However, things changed after that mission. During the mission to the Fire Temple, I discovered a house hidden under blood wards deep within the woods. A chakra imprint allowed me inside and guided me to a shocking truth. The house belonged to the woman, one Namikaze Michiki, and her husband, Senju Tobirama."

Stunned silence followed her words, but Akihane continued.

"In his final battle where he sacrificed himself, Senju Tobirama was discovered by Namikaze Michiki and nursed back to health. Already declared dead, the man decided to continue living with his savior and soon fell in love with her. He sired a son, losing his wife during birth. From there his son trained and soon joined Konoha at the end of the Second Shinobi War. Tobirama died soon after his son, Namikaze Senshi, married his wife Akira. From there Senshi soon gained a friend by the name of Uzumaki Yin, who he pronounced the godfather of his son, Namikaze Minato. Nearly a year after Namikaze Minato's birth, Senshi died and left Yin and Akira to raise his child, only for Yin to fake his death not long after. Unable to handle the stress and pain of losing not only her husband but her best friend, Akira gave her son to Hokage-Sama to be raised as a citizen of Konoha."

Akihane paused again and tried not to think about Yin's sadness or his grief.

"Namikaze Minato grew up and rose through the ranks, befriending Uzumaki Kushina on his way to becoming Hokage. Then, on October 10th thirteen years ago, Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to me. As you all know the Kyuubi was sealed within me and both of my parents died to protect me…"

Akihane closed her eyes and pushed on with her story.

"I only recently discovered my connection with Nidaime-Sama and my Tou-San, though most of you knew about my parentage. I have hidden a lot regarding them and my abilities over the years in order to protect not only myself but those important to me as well. I'm telling you all this because I truly _trust_ you all. I may not be able to give information on everything, but do know that I only hide for the betterment of those around me. I revealed my ability with Mokuton because it was a last resort to save Hokage-Sama, and I do not regret it. Had people known of the ability they would have used it against me and those I love, which I would not allow."

Akihane looked up, gazing at every person in the room once more. Her gaze halted on that of her Sensei, taking in the weariness in the man's stare. She offered him a broken smile and lifted a hand to place on his arm.

"It's alright Kakashi-Sensei…I understand that you couldn't raise me and I've come to terms with it. You made up for it enough guarding me as Inu-San, there is no need for you to agonize about it anymore. Start over, I will welcome you into our family with open arms." The Uzumaki told the man calmly and truthfully, watching as emotions flashed in his single eye.

Asuma sighed heavily beside her and let out a dark chuckle while raising his hand to rub his beard.

"You truly are unpredictable Akihane." The Jonin told her, earning another small smile from the girl.

Genma hummed in agreement and reached to pat Akihane on her back, smiling at her gently as he removed the Senbon from between his lips.

"Don't sweat it so much, Aki. We all love you, and we all make mistakes. I'm glad you decided to say something." The Tokujo leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smirking when her pale cheeks flushed pink under the reassurances.

Sasuke grunted beside Hinata, letting out a harsher sound when he was slapped on the back of his head by the 'gentle' Hyuuga.

"You need to stop holding so much alone Naru. We all care about you." Hinata informed the girl as she stalked toward her, leveling her with an amused and motherly glare that left the Uzumaki more flustered than before.

"H-Hinata-Hime!" The girl whined gently as she leaned into Genma's firm embrace, her hand still gripping Kakashi's arm.

The Hyuuga leveled her with an unimpressed stare and turned sharply to regard Sasuke with the same stare.

The Uchiha glared at her, turning to look at Akihane. His gaze softened and he sighed heavily before walking over. In one swift movement, he flicked the space where Genma had just kissed, earning himself a wounded pout. His own cheeks heated at seeing Akihane's pout, one that no one but he could garner from the girl. Of course, Akihane would forever deny that she would do something so childish, but he knew better. Whenever it came to Genjutsu, Fire Style, or even their Kenjutsu, the girl was always rather sore over his genius abilities within them and would most definitely pout if reminded.

Laughter rang around them and soon, one by one, all those present came to reassure the girl that she was alright with them and that she would have their support.

Amidst it all Kakashi remained silent, though his free hand slipped to Akihane's and quiet wound around her fingers, clutching her close to him even as she remained pressed into Genma's side.

Akihane smiled gently all the while, her eyes still dimmed in sadness over the events that had transpired, a wounded and bitter hurt directed at the one precious person not present hidden underneath her gratitude and fondness.

I~~~~I

Akihane slipped from her family around an hour after her revelation, moving to the garden at the back of the compound. She managed to make her way to the small island in the middle of the large pond hidden behind trees and shrubbery.

The girl relaxed on the ground in front of the towering sakura tree, her eyes slipping closed as she regulated her chakra and started to meditate.

As she did so, Akihane felt two strong urges within her mindscape, both eager for her return.

She sighed and allowed her mind to drift, the black space behind her closed lids slipping further into something else.

When her eyes opened again she was settled in front of the Kyuubi's cage, two figures standing beside her.

Yin's seals still decorated the walls in soft blue hues, though this time they hardly affected the beast standing behind the bars.

" _ **Hashirama!"**_ The Kyuubi shouted, a growl bubbling in its throat as it reared forward.

Akihane remained seated as she stared at the Bijuu, her head tilted slightly in a sign of curiosity. She observed the Bijuu as it slammed a large paw at the bars and snapped it giant maw shut on the air within its cage.

Hashirama chuckled nervously beside her, scratching his cheek as he gazed at the giant fox.

"H-Hi Kyuubi…long time no see…?" The Shodaime greeted the Bijuu, earning another outraged growl as the Kyuubi slammed another paw at the bars of its prison.

Akihane sighed and slowly rose from her position, ignoring the water slipping down her dry form. She stepped forward, past the curious gaze of her grandfather, and continued to take steps toward the cage.

The Kyuubi looked at her in contempt and hatred, it's bright red eyes staring unnervingly into her soul as she stopped in front of the bars of the cage.

The Bijuu could very well reach out and attack her, but she hardly cared.

Without another second to ponder her decision, Akihane ignored the sudden noise of complaint coming from the Nidaime and Shodaime behind her and stepped inside of the cage.

She looked upwards at the beast sealed within her, stared into his eyes and wondered for a moment if she was truly in the right mind to be doing such a thing.

Either way, she had already decided after hearing stories from her grandfather and uncle, she would do this. If Yin and Itachi had both done the wrong things for the right reasons, had turned into monsters for the sake of protecting what they held dear and still earned her forgiveness and that of those around them, then she could grant the same courtesy to the Bijuu.

"I forgive you."

Akihane spoke calmly as she stared into the eyes of her prisoner, her maroon orbs matching the crimson tone of the Nine-tailed Fox.

The Kyuubi froze, its lips halting in their move to snarl, his large maw clipping shut once more, though this time in shock.

"I forgive you."

Akihane repeated, her eyes shining slightly as she smiled at the large fox.

"For killing my parents, for destroying my village. I forgive you for all of it."

Akihane continued, her lips opening as soft laughter bubbled from her chest, tears starting to slip down her cheeks as she stepped forward again, this time standing directly in front of the Kyuubi no Kitsune without any fear present.

"And I'm grateful as well."

The Kyuubi stiffened as she spoke, its eyes narrowed at her as though expecting it to all be a trick.

Instead of whipping around or suddenly chaining the Kyuubi, Akihane reached and touched the large fox on its muzzle.

"All of those years when I was hurt or dying, you saved me. You healed me, tended to my wounds when no one else did, and when those I cared for were in danger, you gave me the power to protect them. For that, even if you hadn't intended for those things when you did so, I thank you."

The Kyuubi's eyes were wide with shock by now, its gaze unsettled and its body tensed still as it tried to understand her words, to _comprehend her forgiving and thanking him_.

Akihane stood before the Kyuubi quietly, her hand still placed on its muzzle.

Behind her, Tobirama stood with his hand slightly outstretched toward her, his eyes slightly wide at the scene before him.

Hashirama stood next to his younger brother with his jaw wide open, his right foot a step ahead of his left and his arms left at his sides in preparation for a Jutsu.

They both were in awe of Akihane actions, over her words and her sincerity. Never before had they ever expected for someone to treat a Bijuu so fairly, let alone forgive them for its atrocities.

Uzumaki Akihane was a true enigma.

I~~~~I

Akihane opened her eyes to the calm garden she had decided to mediate within. Around an hour had passed, leaving her with only two more until she was called to the Council chambers and put on trial before them all.

Her gaze shifted over the scenery and she sensed the chakra that she previously saw as a green haze now slipping through the bodies of each plant.

Before the green chakra had scared her and made it harder for her to sense everything around her. Now, the energy offered comfort and insight to all that had happened.

' _ **You can sense Nature chakra? That's amazing!'**_ Hashirama's thoughts thundered through her mindscape, earning a wince from the Uzumaki child.

She wasn't used to having people talk in her head. Her thoughts were quite private, and to have two being capable of hearing them inside of her head unnerved the Kunoichi.

' _Don't mind my idiot of a brother, Akihane. He'll learn soon enough.'_ Tobirama's calming voice seeped into her thoughts and left her feeling a little better, though she was still stiff over their presence.

While she didn't have to allow them into her thoughts and could very well block them out, she felt that their insight was rather amazing and did not want to pass up the opportunity to learn more.

' _I understand. I just have to get used to this…It's different from what I'm used to.'_

Akihane inwardly informed the Kage.

She allowed her chakra to spread out thinly over the area, her coils tensing slightly before relaxing under her gentle stressing. She had just settled her chakra over Hayate's entire estate when Tobirama spoke up again.

'You have an impressive range for someone your age, as well as a heightened sensitivity. More than likely your Uzumaki prowess with sensing mixed with mine and caused a stronger affinity to form. Still, I am intrigued to note that you are able to handle such an influx of information. Most people, even trained sensors, can hardly handle two shadow clones worth of memories, let alone a range this size.'

Akihane could feel her cheeks color slightly at the praise. While it was true that the information was a lot and that she had been overwhelmed often enough, she did handle it better than most. Genma had taught her enough about regulating her Shadow clones' memories to understand just how bad it could get.

' _I'm used to it. With my reserves, I have the ability to summon hundreds of clones, and the sudden memories tend to hit me like a punch to the gut. One of my brothers, Genma-Ni, taught me how to siphon the important information out and regulate the other information into a safe spot to go over later on when I have time.'_ Akihane replied to the Nidaime, focusing on the memories and emotions she had locked away the day prior.

She was still sore and wouldn't be able to train too much as it was, which left her with little to do besides go over her thoughts.

Pulling gently at the space she had dubbed 'Pandora's Room' after an old myth Shisui had read to her when she was young, Akihane carefully allowed her sealed thoughts to funnel through her mind.

To both Hashirama and Tobirama, the memories took on the appearance of a large screen, Akihane's thoughts echoing about them as she carefully organized each one in the mind.

The first memory to appear was during her battle with Shisui. One of her clones was camped near the Academy talking with Iruka. The Chunnin was herding his students down into the secret tunnels of the Academy, making certain to smile and calm their nerves while Akihane kept on the lookout with her sensory abilities for any enemy nin.

The next was of Akihane sealing up the rooms housing civilians within the maze-like tunnels of the Hokage Monument before she and two other clones, along with the help of members of the barrier squads, sealed them inside.

Following those were a series of quick snippets of Akihane's clones working around Konoha before the invasion to ensure the least amount of casualties. All the while the real Akihane fought and watched the matched of the Third Exam without showing a single hint of what her copies were up to.

After that, the truly hard-to-process ones came, including her betrayal of Yin's identity. Akihane took a bit to work through the emotions she had hidden then, gently nudging them with their opposing elements as she understood each one. She countered her hatred with logic and moved on to the battle with Orochimaru.

Here, Tobirama had to clench his hands around his opposing arms as he crossed them. Hashirama narrowed his gaze and his jaw snapped shut with an audible click as they watched the events unfold.

By the time they reached Yin's story the two were tense and Akihane was starting to sweat.

Her chakra started to retract from the grounds and she continued to go through her emotions.

It was only once she reached the memory of Yin offering his soul to the Shinigami after Hiruzen used the Reaper Death Seal that she had difficulties thinking straight.

Betrayal, sadness, whywhywhywhy, hurt, confusions, whywhywhy, grief, why…

Her emotions slipped down a rollercoaster and she tried to breathe through them even as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Out of every seal that her Hokage could perform, he chose the seal that took her family from her.

'Why…Why would he do something like that?'

Akihane thought with the creeping feeling of abandonment pushing past her emotions.

' _He only did it to ensure that no matter what occurred, Orochimaru wouldn't be able to block or evade the sealing.'_ Tobirama quietly commented.

Akihane felt a rush of unchecked fury over the man's defense of his student.

'So he decides to be an utter idiot and leave all of us behind without warning when he could choose life!? How is that smart, how can he choose a path that betrays his loved ones so readily!?'

Akihane countered, her thoughts bitter and filled with all the negative emotions that she felt over Hiruzen's choice.

' **Hiruzen wanted to make sure that Orochimaru wouldn't counter his decision. You know that the boy was a seal master only under Hiruzen and his fellow student. If Hiruzen had used any other Jutsu there would have been no guarantee that the effects would easily be undone. Hiruzen took the best option, but that does not make it the easiest.'**

Hashirama brought up, his words stilling the mutiny in Akihane's mind.

She felt more tears spill over her cheeks as she spoke again, this time uncaring that her words were no longer within.

"He had to choose that Jutsu… How many times must I lost someone important to that Jutsu, how many times must freedom be robbed and lives destroyed? H-He made such a choice…W-Without considering what it w-would do…"

Her voice trailed off and she opened her eyes slowly, slipping from her meditative stance to have her legs pulled against her chest. Her back leaned on the trunk of the great sakura tree and she gazed heavenward.

Of all those that had died in her name with the intentions of saving her, only her mother had ever thought of her in turn.

Namikaze Minato sealed the Kyuubi within her and died knowing that she would be without parents, choosing to take an action that left her alone in the long run. Uchiha Shisui bent his will and that of others to ensure her safety in her home, but when he killed himself he did not spare the thought of how devastated she would be watching him go. Itachi slaughtered his clan, took away the few people that didn't gaze at her in contempt, and left her best friend to drown in his hatred and grief. Hayate stepped into the line of fire to protect her from a war, to save her from Kabuto's sights and never once looked back and wondered just what lengths she would go in order to make certain he and the rest of her brothers were safe.

Hiruzen, the man who basically raised her and gave her so many of her important people, the man who put her first, and the man who just about tore her heart out with his sacrifice.

People stated they would die for her safety, die to make sure she was happy, but they never stopped to consider the fact that she would much rather they live for her.

' **Perhaps they felt that the only way they could live was if you lived as well.'** Hashirama inquired gently, his voice soothing. The blue chakra of Yin's seal swirled about her pathways and surged along her limbs, causing her to shiver as it trailed up her cheek and remained there.

The chakra felt like a hand cupping her face, making her shake her head roughly to get rid of the oddly nice feeling.

"You are too good at this…" Akihane whispered to the Kage, curling tighter around her legs while laying her head on her knees. She took long and deep breaths in order to calm herself down, closing her eyes in order to center herself.

The signatures of her brothers were on edge, no doubt sensing the sudden withdraw Akihane had made of her range. Carefully the Uzumaki tested her coils again, breathing through the emotions again.

She stayed that way for a while, managing to work through her thoughts of Hiruzen with a clearer mind. By the time she had finished she felt exhausted and rather grumpy.

Both Hashirama and his brother remained silent as she worked through it all, their presence reassuring despite the uncomfortable nature of it.

After a full half hour passed and left Akihane with only another until she had to go to the Council Chambers, she unwound her limbs and rose to her full height.

"There you are Gaki." A voice, low and gentle, spoke up from the side.

Akihane turned to view her Godfather. She didn't bother wiping the tear tracts from her cheeks and instead nodded in greeting to the Sannin.

"What did you need, Ero-Sennin?"

Akihane questioned, the two entities within her nearly choking, one on shock and the other on laughter. A gentle smile graced the Uzumaki's features as she heard Hashirama's guffaws and Tobirama's hacking.

The Sannin stared at her face and eyes longer than necessary. He had questions bubbling beneath his features, but he asked none of them. Instead, he walked forward and stopped in front of his Goddaughter.

Akihane blinked up at Jiraiya, confused at his actions.

"Jiraiya-" She started out again with the intent to seriously question him.

Her attempt was thwarted by the man gently brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his large and rough hands. Her mouth opened into a silent 'o' and she tried not to flush as the Sannin nodded with a smile.

Then the brute grabbed her by her waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"I'm taking the Hime out, I'll be back after the council meeting!" Jiraiya shouted toward the compound, a multitude of signatures gathered near the edge of the garden. Jiraiya didn't wait for a reply before he vanished in a Shuinshin, his actions drawing all protest from the lips of his goddaughter.

The two landed in a familiar clearing, one that had Akihane tensing and trying to get away from Jiraiya more than before.

"Dammit you no good Ero-Sennin, if you are going to do that, so help me I'll-!" Akihane began her threat even as she was flung from the Gama Sannin's shoulders into the awaiting abyss of a large ravine.

Jiraiya called down to her from above, his voice firm yet fond.

"It's training, Aki-Hime."

Akihane let out a startled shout as she plummeted into the darkness, just as her anger reared its head and she turned around sharply.

Her chakra surged, and as the two men in her head shouted, she drew upon the memory of her encounter with Tobirama and her first time summoning.

Smoke rose from the crater as her hand slammed into thin air, and Akihane felt her reserves plummet as a large and imposing toad appeared below her, her body landing stiffly on his head.

"Gaki?! What the hell is this about!?" The Toad shouted in annoyance, earning a groan from the Kunoichi above him. She was going to maim her godfather.

"I'm sorry Gamabunta-Dono, Ero-Sennin threw me down the ravine again." She informed the toad, wincing when she felt the muscles below her bunch and prepare to jump upwards. Her chakra reacted and she stuck to the Toad Boss just in time. The large summons shot from the ravine and promptly landed beside a clapping Jiraiya, the man's lips settled into an amused smirk.

"Well done. You can summon a toad by only forming the connection." The man praised.

Akihane huffed, glaring darkly at her godfather even as her blood sang in elation.

For some reason, the man knew exactly what she needed to kick her butt into gear.

I~~~~I

She arrived in the Council Room with Jiraiya and Genma at her sides. Kakashi calmly walked behind her and she could feel the gazes of everyone present rest on her body before she had even entered the door.

She swept her gaze over those inside and made sure to check their threat levels and how much each could aide her in her current situation and the long run. Then, she turned to the head of the meeting and the man opposite to her. Her feet stopped a few steps in front of the large table housing all of Konoha's Clan heads and Civilian Representatives and her form shifted as she bowed to her leader.

"Hokage-Sama," Akihane spoke respectfully toward Hiruzen, earning a nod of acknowledgment before she settled in a straight posture. Kakashi stepped beside her and Jiraiya walked toward the Hokage, brushing his fingers along her arm in reassurance while Genma stepped to her other side. Behind them the doors shut and sealed off the room with a privacy ward, keeping out any unwanted ears.

"Genin Uzumaki Akihane Naru, do you know why you have been called to this meeting?" Sarutobi began as he stood, cutting through the tense silence with a firm voice.

Akihane took a deep breath, cycling through her plan before stepping forward to speak clearly to all those present.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

She answered, earning resounding nods as Hiruzen continued. "You have been called here in regards to the illegal withholding of a bloodline ability that could have aided Konoha. How do you plead?"

Akihane stared into the Hokage's eyes and carefully spoke.

"Not Guilty-" She voiced.

A murmur broke out and a voice from the civilian council cut through the air.

"Not guilty?! You hid the fact that you could use Hashirama-Sama's Jutsu from us!" The man shouted, drawing not only the accused's gaze but that of everyone present.

For a moment Akihane only stared the representative down, before she chose to continue with what she had said.

"Had you let me continue, I would have stated my reasoning." Akihane calmly informed the man, ignoring the man's mouth as it opened and he prepared to reprimand her.

"And what reasoning is that, Uzumaki?" A voice called from across the table, guiding Akihane's attention to Yamanaka Inoichi's form.

Akihane nodded to the man in respect and straightened slightly as she spoke up.

"I do not believe I am guilty of the accusation, considering I never illegally withheld the information." She provided.

Again, someone from the civilian side tried to butt in, the man's voice deeper and filled with more loathing. "Not guilty!? Do you believe us to be blind to the fact you used Mokuton against the Snake Sannin Orochimaru? We know what happened and you are only trying to weasel your way out of your punishment!"

A frown nearly pressed at her features, Genma's hand brushing her back keeping her from shooting a glare at the other commenter.

"I do indeed know how to perform Mokuton, however-" Once more Akihane's words were cut off.

"See, she admits it! The demon should be punished for hiding such talents from the council!" Another member of the council called.

Akihane let out a semi-frustrated sigh as she opened her mouth again.

"Admitting to having Mokuton is not a crime, nor is my withholding of a clan ability. Or do none of you understand the simple fact that a Clan may withhold information for their eyes only from their leader?" She bit out, quickly speaking in fear of being interrupted once more.

Sarutobi leaned forward as he stared at her with calm eyes, his hand raising to silence everyone, even those opening their mouths on the Shinobi side, so that she could continue.

Breathing out Akihane sent the man a grateful nod and pushed with her words.

"I am part of the Uzumaki Clan, something that allows me to keep information such as my bloodlines secret should I deem it necessary. Hokage-Sama was not the only one to not know of this, nor were you all. I have told no one of my prowess, and it wasn't for the hope of power or anything else. I hid my ability because I did not think that being able to only produce a single sapling would benefit Konoha in the long run. My 'ability' to used Mokuton extends to small feats that hardly matter and knock me off my feet as it is. I only wished to showcase this ability to the Hokage if it meant that he could use it for Konoha's benefit, not to provide him with another worry or secret to keep."

Akihane finished with another nod to her leader. She then gazed around the table at each member present in an effort to gauge their reactions.

As she did so, Shikaku Nara spoke up.

"You state Clan Law, which indeed would protect you, and yet you do not seem to understand that in order for clan law to apply you would have to have a head or proxy-head for your clan that knew about such an ability, two of which things you have neither of."

Shikaku leveled her with a firm stare.

Akihane bit her lip and then sighed heavily before shifting to look to the Hokage. Before any of the council members could pounce on the revelation, she questioned the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, is it not true that I indeed notified the Clan Head of such an occurrence?"

This was the part where her Jiji would be smiling were he not trained to keep such things hidden.

"Hai, you did." The Hokage agreed, earning incredulous stares.

Inoichi turned to the Hokage, opening his mouth even as Hiashi suddenly barked from beside him.

"What do you mean? You stated yourself that you knew nothing of her abilities, so how would you know that she told her clan head? In addition, who would qualify as the Uzumaki Clan Head and where are they?!" The Hyuuga patriarch questioned in rapid fire, earning a tilt of his leader's lips before the Sandaime Hokage raised his hand and gestured across the room.

Akihane felt all eyes turn to her and she made certain to appear as calm as possible while letting nothing of her true emotions through.

"As Hokage-Sama stated, I informed the Clan Head. How would I not know my own abilities, after all?"

Akihane left the air open, withholding a smirk as the information sunk into the heads of all those present. She had noticed Shikaku's eyes light up the moment she had spoken to Hiruzen, his understanding flickering for but a moment as they played through the motions.

His gaze met hers and he offered a twitch of his lips at her. She drummed her finger on her shorts and returned the gaze before settling on the room as a whole.

"B-but she's not even an a-adult! She can't be a Clan Head!" The first civilian to question her brought up, earning himself an amused snort from the Shinobi side.

Sitting beside Shibi Aburame and Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume let out a mirthful chuckle and slammed her hand on the table while eyeing the man like he was a particularly interesting piece of meat. Tellingly, the man gulped.

"The girl is a Genin, or did you forget our definitions are different from your own? Not to mention that Uzumaki's get privileges most other clans don't with their treaty to Konoha. Have you all forgotten Kushina-Chan? She became the head the moment Mito-Sama died as the standing proxy for Konoha's Uzumaki Branch. You have nothing on the Gaki that won't infringe on her rights as the standing Head!"

The woman sent a wink in Akihane's direction, earning a nod of gratitude while the girl filed the information away for later. She could feel the pride growing in her head and heard Hashirama's loud laughter once more.

Hiruzen hummed and Akihane swore that Danzo's eyes darkened while his gaze on her felt like ice. Something prodded at her mind, an inkling that had her wishing she could shake her head. She pushed the thought and the feeling aside, almost missing the slight wince the elder underwent.

Curiosity and an edge of disgust slipped through her thoughts regarding the man before Akihane turned back to the conversation at hand.

She filed the moment away as she took in the slightly smug look present on her Jiji's face.

"As Uzumaki-San just stated, the charges levied against her have no real ground. She had full authority to keep such information from this Council. As such…I rule this case void." The Sandaime spoke, his voice dropping slightly as pain edged his tone.

Akihane tensed and she watched as Jiraiya settled a worried hand on the man's shoulder. She wanted to rush toward the man but had to wait.

Shikaku took charge, standing with a dark and calculating expression covering his features as he watched his Hokage struggle with an unseen force. "This meeting is adjourned."

The moment the words left the man's lips, Genma's hand vanished from her back and Akihane appeared next to her Jiji. She placed a glowing green hand on the man's head, her eyes burning with worry and hidden grief as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Hiruzen gazed down at her in fondness as the tight set of his lips vanished, her chakra removing the pain he had felt.

"It's okay Akihane…That's just the soul's urgency to get out of this weary body. I still have two more days." He rasped gently, earning himself a sharp stare from the torn Kunoichi.

"That doesn't make it okay." She said seriously.

In response, Hiruzen winced, though he did manage to place a hand on her head. He nodded at her and relaxed against his chair while his student tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"At least I'm able to see you make Chunin, Aki." The man whispered.

Akihane withheld from breaking down into tears as she clutched at his had with her own, nodding to him.

"Hai. T-Thank you, Hoka-no, Jiji." She finished with a firmer tone that left Hiruzen smiling at her in wistful acceptance and relief.

"That was some show you just pulled Uzumaki." A voice called out, drawing Akihane's gaze to the piercing and playful eyes of Inuzuka Tsume.

"Thank you, Inuzuka-San," Akihane told the woman, offering a small smile as she squeezed Hiruzen's hand again before allowing it to drop. She kept to the man's right side, not wanting to leave.

The Inuzuka matriarch seemed to understand.

"Gee kid lay off the formalities. There's no need for Kushina's kid to be so uptight. It's your damn father's genes in there, isn't it?" Tsume told her with a grin, her eyes twinkling.

Akihane stiffened at the mention of her parents before relaxing when she noticed that the council room was empty of all but Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Hiashi, Kakashi, and Genma.

Genma walked over and slipped past Tsume, moving to stand beside his Imuto protectively.

"Lay off Tsume, she's just a kid." He grouched protectively, huffing when the woman laughed loudly.

From behind her Hiashi approached, his eyes narrowed on the Uzumaki.

Akihane ducked her head to the man, forming a half-bow in acknowledgment to the Clan Head. Hinata had drilled into her head how she should react to her father in formal settings, and despite the meeting being adjourned, Akihane still felt the need to treat the man with respect.

She respected Hiashi as a strong Ninja and a decent Clan Head, even if his parenting skills were crap and he needed to, in the words of Mitarashi Anko, 'grow some balls' regarding his elders.

The man nodded back at her and his frown softened a fraction at her show of grace. Beside her Genma stiffened, his eyes warily drifting from the man to Akihane.

Kakashi stepped behind her next.

"Mah, you really surprised them. Perhaps you should try not to be so unpredictable Aki-Hime, you might give me a heart attack." The man teased, earning a blank look from his student.

"If you are unfit enough for that to happen, then perhaps we would be better off. Maybe I could nab someone competent as my Sensei this time." Akihane dully replied, earning a fake-wounded look from her teacher as she gasped dramatically.

Tsume laughed again, letting herself go as she stabilized herself on the long table.

Hiashi looked down at the woman with a raised brow, fondness spreading over his features.

Akihane had to wonder how the Inuzuka head had managed that.

"I'll be taking my leave. Have a good night Hokage-Sama. Tsume, would you mind joining me?" Hiashi suddenly spoke, his hand reaching for the woman before she had stood straight. Tsume grinned at the man with her fangs poking from under her lips, the savage smile earning another fond look.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you stick in the mud, how about we go drinking!? I'm famished!" The head shouted, reaching to drag the man along as she fled from the room.

Akihane stared out at the woman with a soft smile, noticing how well the two meshed together. She'd have to ask Hinata about their relationship. She knew it wasn't romantic, Hiashi hardly had room for such things after his wife died, but it certainly seemed close and important to the man.

Perhaps she could get the help of Tsume in regards to her and Hinata's plan for the Hyuuga clan.

"That was well played Akihane," Inoichi spoke up, earning him the Uzumaki's attention for the moment.

The albino paused and smiled at the man, earning a smile in return as she answered him.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Inoichi-San. I merely spoke the truth."

Shikaku huffed beside his friend, his eyes shifting to Genma at her side and Kakashi at her back before he looked to the tired Sandaime looking over them all.

"It was good. I'd like to discuss it more with you if you didn't mind. Yoshino also wanted to talk with you."

Shikaku slipped his own two cents in, earning a bemused glance from the Uzumaki.

"Shikamaru invited me to dinner if that's what you are hinting at Shikaku-San. He mentioned sometime after the Third Exam if only to talk about his training with me." Akihane informed the man, enjoying the light of surprise shifting in his dark orbs before the man hummed at her.

"How about tonight?" The man glanced past her toward the Hokage and then to Genma. Akihane turned to her brother and the man sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll tell Yugau. We were just gonna rest easy anyways. Go play figurehead." The Tokujo swept her with his hands, earning a bemused smile from his sister.

Akihane nodded in acceptance at Shikaku.

"Well, I'm going to get Sensei to his house. I'll see you in the morning for training Akihane." Jiraiya spoke up, breaking the silence. Akihane glanced at him and then worriedly at Hiruzen. The man waved her off as well, his tired face drawn in a peaceful smile.

"I still have time Akihane. Come to me tomorrow."

Regretfully, Akihane nodded.

She then proceeded to follow Shikaku to his home, Inoichi, and Choza parting together while Genma dragged Kakashi back to the compound.

She felt lighter than before, but something still rested on her heart. She enjoyed her night, but at the back of her mind she saw Hiruzen's frail form and heard Hashirama's words.

In the end, she knew what she would end up deciding.

I~~~~I

 **Woah, this was long! Almost 11.5k words and I still wanted to add more. Words can hardly describe how much effort went into this and I hope you all enjoyed. Expect another longer chapter before this whole thing is over and the Tsunade Retrieval Arc starts up.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	35. XXXV- Of a Failed Deal

Awakening was a lot like exiting a cool spring into the warm air. One doesn't know what to expect and it's never the same as what you had just experienced.

Akihane tended to not dwell much on her feelings or on the minuscule actions that she took part in every single day, but when one was left with nothing to do for a day while thoughts ran rampant, they tended to look back on those things.

' _You are strangely calm for this hour of the morning, Akihane. Are you still thinking about Sarutobi?'_

Tobirama's voice sent chills down her back, her eyes snapping open to view the bright sky as she laid back in the grass. Beside her, Shikamaru lazed in the sun while watching the few clouds drifting by.

A night spent at the Nara Estate, a day spent wallowing in her choices, and hours resting upon a single choice. She wasn't certain if she forgave Hiruzen for his actions prior to the meeting where she was revealed as a Clan Head, nor was she certain about how she would spend these next two days waiting for the man to die.

' _ **Are you still mad at him?'**_ Hashirama's gentle baritone wafted through her psyche, earning him a barely-there sigh.

Slowly, Akihane rose to a sitting position, resting her hands in her lap while she gazed at her palms. Calluses marked the pads of her fingers, formed from the repeated use of weapons over the years. The Kyuubi had healed them at the start of her time as a Kunoichi, but the continued use of weapons soon overpowered even the Bijuu's healing capabilities. There were also faint dark spots on her skin from where she had recently handled chakra-ink, the medium refusing to come off as it fed on the chakra surrounding her.

'I'm no longer mad per say…I just…I understand his reasoning and it still hurts, but I don't really know how I feel. It's always been so hard to look at a mirror image and tell what I'm thinking or what parts of me see what scenes…trying to relate emotions and apply them is just the same way. I've distanced myself ever since I first experienced emotional backlash, and it damaged me.'

She projected to the two Hokage, tracing her right thumb over the center of her left palm.

Akihane near jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder, her lavender eyes raising to meet brown hues.

"Hey, you alright? You seem rather…off." Shikamaru questioned her, his hand removing itself as his eyes furrowed. His gaze met her own and she tried not to think about how the warmth made her open her mouth to tell him.

She paused when she realized it would be hard to explain the situation to Shikamaru without telling him about the Shodaime and Nidaime currently occupying her head.

' _He's a rather perceptive child. Talk to him, it could help you out in the long run, Akihane.'_ Tobirama advised her, his tone soothing even as her heart jumped and she tried to find her words.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just not sure how to face Hokage-Sama after all of this…" She offered instead, trying not to linger on the pang in her chest she felt over not telling Shikamaru the full truth. She had been tempted to tell him, Sasuke and Hinata as well, but she didn't think that doing so was a smart decision. The fewer who knew about the extra burdens she now bore, the better off things would be.

"What do you mean? I thought that you saw him last night? Did you have a falling out or what?" Shikamaru continued to question her, his eyes narrowing on her while he tried to piece together the puzzle she had laid out for him.

"N-Not really. He, well you know how he doesn't have a long time left to live, right?" At Shikamaru's nod, Akihane continued with her line of thoughts and answers.

"He used a Jutsu that I detest, which caused that to happen. He used that very Jutsu to protect me, something that I understand he felt the need to do. This Jutsu couldn't be countered by Orochimaru and it would ensure that the traitor couldn't do more damage…I understand his reasoning and I can _see_ why he did it, but it's still hard to…to _accept_ that he…" Akihane sighed and tried to get a grasp on her words, tried to move her thoughts forward in a manner that would make her point clear while also helping her understand what she meant as well.

Hiruzen had always put her first, even over the village. The man loved her dearly and she loved him just the same, but things never turned out correctly and half the time she was left wondering what he meant to her while also trying to piece her emotions together as they fell apart at the seams.

She was upset at Hiruzen, but for what she wasn't sure. The Jutsu was a given, but she had accepted that fact. She had accepted her would put himself on the line to protect what was precious to him.

So why did the very thought of him still make her chest burn and cause angry tears to brim under her eyes?

' _ **Perhaps it's not the Jutsu at all Akihane. Maybe…you've already admitted what makes you angry about this situation.'**_ Hashirama whispered into her thoughts, his cryptic offerings confusing the young Uzumaki. She prepared to question him, but as she did, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Oh," Shikamaru whispered, garnering Akihane's attention again.

At his friend's pursuing gaze, Shikamaru sighed heavily. He then gave her a soft and sad look that made her heart hammer while white noise started to build up around her.

"You don't know how to accept he's going to die." The Genin quietly informed her.

Something settled and a weight drifted down her shoulders while a lump formed in Akihane's throat.

' _That is what I believed as well.'_ Tobirama told her.

Hashirama's sad hum was all that alluded to the whole ordeal.

Was she afraid of Hiruzen dying? Was Akihane failing to accept the fact of life that she had faced more times in her life than she could count? Only two days ago she had been faced with accepting her death at the hands of her relatives, and yet…

Shikamaru's words were true; she knew it deep down within her heart. Akihane knew that the boy was right, if only because of the way she had reacted to the information, the revelation.

She did not want to accept the fact Hiruzen was going to die.

Her lips tried to form words and her gaze drifted back down to her palms while the moisture in her eyes built up.

Shikamaru watched as she dwelled on the fact, his gaze steady even as his clenched hand began to shake.

"I-I've accepted the d-deaths of loved ones b-before…w-what's different here? I-I was always a factor in their decisions and I've felt g-guilty, however…I've _accepted_ their deaths. All of them." Akihane's words echoed in the silence around them.

Minutes passed as the two debated their thoughts and tried to mend the fractures. Shikamaru continually thought over what he knew about the situation and tried to derive a way to help his friend, even though he was more likely to break her instead.

Even so, Shikamaru hated the look on Akihane's face that she donned every time something happened and someone needed to step in and fix things. She had been the main component that kept her team together, the one to keep those around her from falling apart. Shikamaru, everyone in Konoha even, owed the Uzumaki their debt and gratitude for all she had sacrificed and accepted, for the pain she went through and the way she walked in stride and continued to stand tall as a pillar of defense. He owed her enough to help her this time.

"Yeah, but they died without you witnessing it, didn't they? I don't think you've actually seen someone die yet, or been so close to stopping it." Shikamaru offered finally.

He didn't feel as though he was giving Akihane worthwhile information, a few measly words hardly even seeming important in the grand scheme of things.

Akihane paused, taking in the Genin's words while deciphering them.

'You have lost many in your short life Akihane, but never had you witnessed the decline of life for a loved one directly in front of you. Loss can destroy someone, but witnessing loss…it decimates their souls, tears into all they know and destroys it, leaving behind broken fragments for that person to lift and try to fix. You must realize that by witnessing someone dying, you have then seen the very last part of life that cannot be stopped or avoided for long. Death is constant and factual, and watching a loved one submit to such a force is a moment one never forgets.'

Tobirama's words, still soft but tinged with sadness and knowledge for the ages, stung. She had nearly refused to come back together after Shisui's death, only the Uchiha Massacre and Sasuke's need for _someone_ keeping her grounded. She had despaired and cried and screamed, but she had not been the one to watch him die.

If she had seen it if she had watched the boy she had grown so close to jumping over that cliff into the Naka River…She would have gone after him.

Akihane took a shaky breath, counting slowly while thinking of unimportant things. The number of spikes in Shikamaru's ponytail, the few seconds Hinata waited before throwing a Kunai in a spar, the steps Sauske took while performing kata,s the links of the common storage seal, the transformation of water to ice and then to a gas and back to a liquid before shifting into something new. Her mind wandered and she managed to round up her emotions and get a grip on her state of mind before she pushed at the ground below her.

The girl rose to her feet, pausing briefly to incline her head to Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Shikamaru…Now, I have something I need to do." She bit her lip at the last part but surged her chakra and morphed it into a shuinshin before she could make up her mind.

She had known what she would do the night before, had known her decision to remain impartial and state her goodbyes only when Hiruzen was passing on, but she could no longer follow that. She had been afraid to accept his death and as such pushed the only person to care from the very beginning away from her.

She needed to make it up to Hiruzen, to her Jiji.

I~~~~I

Walking through the halls of the Hokage's personal residence wasn't an entirely new experience for Akihane. A few nights of her younger years had been spent exploring the Hokage Mansion, documenting the rooms and floorplan while also discovering the crawl spaces and other secret passages. She would play in the gardens with Shisui and trained with Sasuke and Hinata behind the building, or she would watch over Konohamaru and wait for the Hokage to return to the building so they could have dinner either in the kitchen or at Ichiraku.

Memories lined the halls and bordered each grain of the wooden floors. Reminders of better times, of past conceptions and of a family in the making, never quite whole but not broken.

Stepping past several doors and walking across from the large library, Akihane finally stopped at the door where Hiruzen lay behind. His chakra was fluctuating, more so than the day before, but not as much as someone near death. At the door's front stood a visible ANBU officer, their eyes trained ahead while their posture remained stiff and unassuming. Akihane could sense the others dotted around, as well as the two medic nin on standby in the room across from Hiruzen's.

She did not hesitate after the ANBU officer allowed her through, merely stepped into the room with a blank look.

Hiruzen was sitting on his bed, a book laying on his lap while the windows showing the sunny outdoors were left open. A breeze gently brushed the receding grey hair on his head and the smoke he exuded after withdrawing from his pipe.

The man turned toward the doorway. His eyes were soft when they landed on her, gentle in a way that left Akihane breathless and wishing for a Sharingan if only to capture the moment perfectly.

"Akihane." Hiruzen greeted, his lips softening and a weight falling from his shoulders.

Akihane stepped forward again, feeling her leg quiver beneath her as her eyes watered.

As always, the man could read her mind. He understood what she wanted, what she _needed_ before she did herself.

His arms open in a show of welcome, his small and frail body straightening.

Her lip quivered and she couldn't withhold the soft cry that left her lips. Her feet surged forward and she launched into the man's embrace, putting most of the pressure on the bed as she fell over his weakened body with a sob.

Slowly the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, wrapped her tightly in his embrace and buried his face in her hair.

She continued to cry, clutching at the man for dear life even as her world tilted and the tears on her cheeks started to flow more than they had before. She had hardly cried like this, with reckless abandon and no care for preconceptions or obvious signs of her distress, since Shisui's death.

Akihane did not let Hiruzen go, muttering soft apologies to the man that was every bit her grandfather as Tobirama was.

The whole time Hiruzen remained silent and kept her close, his heart warm and accepting.

I~~~~I

After a few hours, Akihane had managed to dredge up enough will to silence her cries if only to ensure her Grandfather's safety and continued health. She then took the book he had been reading before she came, one by the name of "A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" By Jiraiya of the Sannin.

She had been a little surprised, but as she read on and the words slipped out her lips to meet the open air and her Grandfather's ears, she found herself indulging a little more in the man's story.

For hours she sat at Hiruzen's bedside, reading from the green book as the sun dipped lower and the breeze died down to a cold draft. The window was closed and the curtains remained open. The Hokage remained seated back in his bed, watching his granddaughter enjoy herself in his student's first book.

The entire affair was a simple one, a gentle reminder that times didn't have to always be stressful even in the face of one's demise.

It was only after the sun was finally vanishing and the two felt the tired urge to eat, did someone disturb their time.

Asuma walked into the room, looking both stricken and unsure while also determined. He carted a package of food under his arm, one Akihane recognized as a takeout box from the Barbeque joint that Shikamaru and Choji liked so much.

Akihane rose as the man approached, gently marking the page in their book while setting it beside the Hokage's bed.

In a simple gesture of affection, Akihane settled a kiss on her Grandfather's cheek before she turned to Asuma and gave the man an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to go check on Konohamaru. Take your time and find me when you are done. I'll be staying here tonight." Akihane told the Jonin, earning a rather sad smile from him.

"Alright." Asuma set the food down and Akihane left, reaching the door just as Asuma began talking.

"Dad-"

The man began as Akihane grabbed the door and gently shut it. The ANBU stiffened but did not counter her move, something that had her casting a tired smile to the Ninja for. That talk was private, and it was nice that they could understand that.

Akihane then made her way toward where she knew Konohamaru was staying, his chakra bound tightly and echoing her own suffering. The boy would be greatly affected by the Sandaime's death, she knew this. It was true that Konohamaru had lost his mother and father, one to a mission and the other to disease, but he had hardly been old enough to know them well or comprehend such a thing. The Sandaime, on the other hand, had tried his hardest to raise Konohamaru as well as be Hokage. With Asuma, it had been harder since there was still the distance the Hokage position created, but with Konohamaru the boy knew that while his Grandfather, the Sandaime did not have to raise him as his son, which allowed more room for a better relationship.

Stopping at the door to the boy's room, Akihane gently knocked.

The Kunoichi listened intently, pausing only when a muffled 'go away' could be heard. Humming with the patience of someone used to Uchiha-Level Sulking, Akihane turned and pressed her back to the door, sliding down the wood to sit down where she knew Konohamaru would see her shadow. The boy would know when she left and she wasn't planning to anytime soon.

Her head leaned back on the door and distantly Akihane wondered how things would have gone had she never been attacked that day, had the Sandaime not left her care to that of Uchiha Shisui. She wondered if she would still be here with her sturdy relationship with the Sandaime. She wondered if she would have met her brothers or if she would have been the same person.

Would she still be sitting here, waiting for Konohamaru to let her inside his room to talk? Would she still have to Hokage sealed in her mind while she waited for the end of her Grandfather each passing minute?

The door behind her creaked and Akihane looked toward the door handle.

Konohamaru stood there, his eyes red and puffy, his customary scarf held in his arms while his hair was left to fall over his face rather than be obscured by his odd helmet.

"A-Akihane-Neechan…" The boy bit out, his voice wavering like hers had hours before. The boy didn't bother holding back the sobs that started up again, falling toward her even as she sprang up to catch him.

Hauling the boy close in a way that Akihane was used to receiving but not giving, the Uzumaki walked toward the boy's messed up bed. She rubbed the boy's back and closed her eyes against the harsh cries of anguish leaving the boy's lips, his wails echoing in the room despite being muffled in her shirt.

Akihane arranged the two on the bed, still holding Konohamaru close and rubbing his back. She couldn't think of much to say to reassure the boy of his standings, so she started with the only story she could remember easily.

"You know, back before Konoha was founded, far before the Warring Clans Era or the Uchiha-Senju alliance, there had been the Sage of Six Paths, the Father of all Shinobi. He was a master of all the Ninja arts, then known as Ninshu, and showed those around him how to not only access chakra but wield it as well-"

She spoke nonsense, history, facts, and legends. She told Konohamaru about the Sage and his sons, told the boy about Konoha's founding and what she knew about Uzumaki Culture and history. She told him about an island surrounded by Whirlpools, about two Uzumaki that changed her life, and then she continued.

Her missions, her life, her time with friends and her experience with emotions. She told the boy about her fears and listened as his cries died down to soft sniffles.

Konohamaru fell asleep to the images of blondes and redheads, to the stories of twin swords and twin souls.

Akihane followed him not long after, closing her tired eyes even as her mind protested.

She never found out that Asuma sent a clone to tuck them in, nor that the man stayed with his father the whole night and regaled stories of old just as she had. She never found out.

Akihane only ever knew that when she woke that Konohamaru was noticeably better and that Asuma and Hiruzen had made steps to mend their bond before it was too late.

I~~~~I

When Akihane finished her godfather's first story, she took her time to grasp her Grandfather's hand and hold it tightly in her own.

The spark of truth, the insight that Jiraiya had inadvertently named her Naru through his writing, had been shocking. Following that, there was the fact that Jiraiya was able to portray such an avid problem with the Shinobi World, the fight for peace.

"Falling asleep on the job, Uzumaki-San?" A voice spoke up behind her, the semi-familiar tone drawing her head to the newcomer.

Her head turned sharply and her eyes leveled on the body of another aged Kage, the Tsuchikage.

The Iwa shinobi stood beside his granddaughter, the two relatively unharmed. Behind them stood two other visible ANBU officers, several more ANBU signatures tingling at Akihane's senses as they appeared next.

Hiruzen sat up smoothly as he gazed in amusement at the Tsuchikage, his eyes twinkling.

"Oniki. I would have thought you'd be back in Iwa by now." The man questioned, earning a snort from the Tsuchikage.

The leader started toward them, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"I figured I'd stay a little longer if only to bid you a farewell old friend." Oniki provided as he stopped at Hiruzen's bedside.

Akihane shifted from where she sat, inclining her head to the Tsuchikage and his granddaughter in a show of respect.

The man turned to her, staring unblinkingly at her face while mulling over something in his head.

Just as the stare was becoming awkward and Akihane was going to question the leader, he spoke up.

"Your Father was a giant thorn in my ass, Uzumaki-San. I do hope you won't be the same."

He told her, his eyes sharpening while his smirk turned smug.

Unwillingly Akihane's features turned up in shock, her mouth parting slightly as she gazed at him.

"W-What…? H-How do you…" She gave Oniki a wide look that was normally reserved for those that had surprised her out of her wits.

Kurotsuchi's brow furrowed as she glanced at her grandfather and the Uzumaki child, wondering just who exactly he was talking about. Iwa had quite a few enemies from Konoha, the most notorious being Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Red Demon, and even Hatake Kakashi. More followed under that list, but she couldn't think of any that really reminded her of the girl who had saved her Hokage.

Hiruzen raised a brow at Oniki and sighed heavily.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep that information on the down low, for now, old friend. Akihane is hardly in a position to protect herself from those that would hate that title."

Oniki easily waved off the Hokage's concerns, huffing. "Bah! As if they would believe me after Kurotsuchi's team brags about her actions in this failed Invasion. They adore the girl."

Akihane nearly choked, looking between her grandfather and Oniki, wondering how she was supposed to react.

Finally, she managed a few words.

She settled on. "What gave it away?"

"Well, your 'guardians' for one, and then that clever little _trick_ you used to get into the barrier," Oniki told her.

Akihane paused and looked the man in his eye, her lips twisting into a soft frown as she debated the circumstances.

Shaking her head, the girl looked at Hiruzen.

"Jiji, does this mean I can stop with the plan?" The girl questioned.

Hiruzen hummed and nodded at her.

"I suppose. You'll still have to proceed with caution, but since we already let your Heiress-ship out of the bag, you might as well allow the rest through. You are a Chunin now, so that is no longer a problem."

The tired old man smiled at his granddaughter, ignoring the other shinobi for a moment. Akihane met his smile with one of her own, a heavy breath leaving her lips as she shifted on the bed.

"I suppose I should formally introduce myself then." Akihane slowly stood, facing Oniki with a smile as she bowed at the waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet your Tsuchikage-Dono, my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Akihane Naru. I sincerely hope we can build a strong relationship and put aside the past." Akihane met the man's gaze as she rose, earning a rare smile from the Iwa Shinobi.

"The pleasure is all mine, Uzumaki-San," Oniki replied.

As he did so, Kurotsuchi backed up a step, staring at the blonde before her in shock.

 _Namikaze_ , the girl was a Namikaze. The daughter of _Namikaze Minato_ , Konoha's Yellow Flash…

How had she not seen it before, the Kunoichi wondered. She had witnessed the girl's closeness with the former Hokage Guard Platoon, had watched her use _Hirashin_ to enter the large purple barrier…

Shaking her head, Kurotsuchi tried to remind herself to breathe. The girl had started a friendship with Hesei and his teammates, had managed to garner respect from the students she had been loaned when she had to work her ass off to get it herself. Akihane was mending the damage her father had created, even if she wasn't trying to in the first place. She had done _something_.

Kurotsuchi would just have to give her a chance then.

I~~~~I

"I want to show you something," Akihane spoke up.

It had been an hour since the departure of Oniki and Kurotsuchi. The Tsuchikage planned to be back in Iwa before night fell.

Now it was nearing noon and Akihane looked to have decided on something she had been pondering for a while.

Hiruzen raised a brow at the girl, raising his gaze from the last bits of his Will that he had been going over.

"Oh? I can't exactly move, so unless it's here I'm not sure what you'll do."

Hiruzen told her, earning a rare exasperated look from the Uzumaki.

It felt nice to pull reactions from his Shinobi, especially ones that were reserved for very rare occasions.

"It's technically here. I just…Well, I need you to help." The girl told him, earning a rare look of shock from her grandfather. The man set his papers down, watching as Akihane chewed her bottom lip.

The girl reached over him, settling her hands on his own while meeting his warm gaze.

"Just trust me, okay Jiji?" The girl asked shyly, her behavior odd but not unknown to the Kage.

Nodding, Hiruzen allowed her to drag his conscious forward and into her own.

Moments passed in darkness before the two appeared again, this time sitting on a couch within a gloomily-lit library.

Wispy foxes still danced about the area, perking up slightly upon Akihane's arrival.

Hiruzen looked around in awe, only settling when his eyes met two pairs he had never quite expected to see again.

Akihane gently grasped his head, gesturing silently with her other arm to the men before her.

"I wanted you to talk to them…before you d-died." Akihane managed the word, choking even as she smiled sadly.

Hiruzen felt his throat tighten as he gazed at his past teachers, both looking exactly as they had prior to their deaths, if a bit younger.

His hands clutched onto Akihane's and he chuckled deeply, the sound cracking even as he smiled at Tobirama and Hashirama.

"Thank you."

I~~~~I

"You should sleep, Aki," Hiruzen spoke up, trying to placate the restless child laying her head by his hand.

Akihane blinked at him, the sleep in her eyes threatening to take over even as she pushed herself to stay up.

"I'm okay…" She spoke up just as she yawned, tears pricking the edges of her vision.

Hiruzen sighed and patted the girls head, earning another yawn from the child.

She had been up since the early morning, staying with him even after his ANBU had been dismissed. She didn't want to leave him alone when he passed on, he knew that, but he also knew it would hurt her more to remain awake.

"I'll be fine…" She mumbled again, her white hair like silk under his fingers.

"Sleep," Hiruzen told her again, chakra fueling his words.

A rather powerful Genjutsu sent the Kunoichi into a peaceful slumber while also garnering bone-rattling coughs from the Sandaime Hokage.

His entire body ached and he knew he wouldn't make it until the next morning. Hiruzen had accepted his fate, despite the circumstances regarding his death and those he'd leave behind. He had made peace with his family and friends.

"That was rather rude, Hiruzen."

The voice called to him, the owner of the voice sounding both wistful and resigned at the same time.

Hiruzen looked up, gazing into the once pure-violet gaze of another old friend.

"Did you come to see me off, Yin?" Hiruzen asked the Uzumaki, earning a dry grin as the man slipped through the doors of his room.

Yin stopped and leaned down to brush Akihane's bangs from her eyes, placing a finger on her forehead while channeling a bit more chakra.

A diamond formed, morphing into a four-pointed blue star after a few seconds.

Hiruzen withheld a gasp when he noticed what Yin had done, his eyes watery.

"You're giving her a part of that life force?" He asked softly.

Yin blinked up at the Sarutobi, nodding once before allowing his fingers to leave the girl's forehead.

"She'll use it better than I could. Intel I have gathered states that Jiraiya will be leaving with her to find Tsunade…She can teach her how to use it." Yin sighed heavily, trying to relieve the weight on his soul.

"She'll be safe in your absence Hiruzen. Do not fret." Yin murmured.

The words left his lips, and with them so did the remaining strength Hiruzen had.

His shoulders slumped and he expelled more air that soon led to more coughs, his eye rolling again his pillow while a gentle smile graced his features.

"Good." He replied.

Yin turned to the man, leaning over him.

Hiruzen watched, faintly surprised when Yin's fingers rested at his heart. Lightning chakra surged under his touch, resting on his skin without breaking through to his fragile heart.

"Ahh…I see now. I had thought you were afraid of seeing Orama, but now I understand…" Hiruzen muttered, his eyes ghosting closed.

Yin huffed out a slightly hysteric laugh at the man's words, trying not to cry at the sudden onslaught of emotions working their way through his fragile psyche.

"I am, I'm deathly afraid of what she'll say to me…But I can't run forever you know. If you die before the allotted time I bargained for…My contract is null and void. The Shinigami knows this."

The unspoken fact that the Shinigami allowed Yin to continue anyways drifted between them.

"I wanted you to have what I did not. I wanted you to be able to _let go_ , and not let the pain and regrets rule your heart."

Yin whispered, faltering slightly when Hiruzen's hand weakly circled his wrist.

"Thank you, Yin…" Hiruzen told him, his eyes opening one final time to wink at the Uzumaki.

Power pushed through Yin's fingers and the Sandaime's back arched once, his face still peaceful even as his body settled lifelessly against his bed.

A tear fell from Yin's eyes and hit Hiruzen's hand as he clenched it tightly. His whole body shook and he bit down hard enough to draw blood from his lip.

Never Again.

He reminded himself.

Never Again.

It was his way of surviving, his way of accepting the hand he was dealt; It was the way he coped.

I will never again break a promise to someone I love. I will die before I allow harm to befall those close to me ever again. I will not fail, I will preserve your line and ensure she is happy. I promise you Orama, on my pathetic life and the sanity I still hold.

Yin flickered from the room, blazing fire working its way around his body like the tender embrace of a parent.

The flames burned away his tears and left him feeling less broken.

I~~~~I

 **Here it is; Hiruzen's official death. This chapter took longer than I thought it would, but your reviews helped me out immensely. I have had this whole thing planned for a while and several points made here will be made crucial later on. Please stay tuned for more!**

 **Discussion-Pairings.**

 _ **Well, here we are again. I recently mentioned pairings for my other story and figured I could probably provide some insight into this story. First thing's first, this is slow build. I really don't like the instant connections in relationships, so whatever relationship Akihane has will be progressional. As for whom it's with…well, that's for you to figure out. I've left hints as to which pairings are considered and I have mentioned which one I see as the most likely the more I write, but like with any real teenager's life, Akihane will have quite a bit of trouble along the way. I'm not comfortable enough to do CRA, or Reverse Harem, so sorry about that. I don't mind reading those stories, but I feel like that would also interfere with the plot and where I'm taking it. I have the key moments planned right now, so it's only a matter of getting them written and working the relationships into it.**_


	36. XXXVI- The Consequences

It had been a long time since Akihane had worn a piece of her Clan's history.

Back in the Academy, Iruka had taught Civilians and Clan children alike about the different customs of different clans. The Uzumaki Clan had been brought up once, though no one linked it to her name at the time. Iruka had talked about how the Uzumaki clan did not wear white on their wedding day, but instead gold or red. The Uzumaki reserved the color white for hardship, the overcoming of struggles, and for the loss of those precious.

White, like the flames and smoke that consumed the bodies of the dead in a true Uzumaki Funeral, white like the swirling tides of retribution.

White, like the silk kimono donned by one Uzumaki Akihane for the funeral of her beloved grandfather.

"Akihane?" Genma spoke from behind her.

She stood in her room gifted to her by Hayate, her face void of most emotion as she looked at her appearance. Yugau stepped out from beside her, finishing with placing a traditional comb in her hair gifted to her by Jiraiya.

"Hai, I'm ready," Akihane whispered, turning to face her brother.

She offered the man a truly gentle smile, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes even as her fingers reached up to grip at her the tags laying on her skin.

She was dressed exactly as an heiress should be for the death of someone important, though the villagers would likely find fault in her still. The Uzumaki were unique in their traditions, and often times non-Shinobi didn't understand.

Akihane blinked as Genma offered her an arm, slipping hers through it as they started walking.

Jiraiya wore his own funeral robes, not nearly as bright or daunting as her own, but still imposing.

"Aki." The man spoke softly, his eyes trailing her form once, then twice, before he met her gaze.

She shook her head and kept pace with Genma until Jiraiya fell into step with her. Yugau and Hayate followed behind them. Raidou and Iwashi were both outside, and soon the entire party was walking toward the Graveyard procession where Hiruzen would be buried.

He had died peacefully in the night, not long after he had forced Akihane to sleep. She was a little annoyed over Hiruzen's actions, however, she forgave him as quickly as the thought left her mind. Her Grandfather was dead, but that didn't mean his legacy, the words he spoke, or even the difference he made in people's lives would.

They walked down the curve of the dirt path, stopping near the entrance to the Hayate Clan Grounds. The rest of Team Seven along with members of Team Eight and Team Ten.

All eyes darted from Jiraiya and Genma directly to Akihane. Some eyes widened, while others processed what they saw.

"Naru, why are you wearing white?" Sakura spoke up, confusion and a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Akihane stepped beside her teammates, pausing to grasp Sasuke's hand when he reached for her.

"The Uzumaki Clan doesn't use black for funerals, Sakura. Death is seen as the rebirth…not the end." Akihane relayed, her eyes drifting passed her friend to her fellow Kunoichi. Sakura nodded, her eyes lighting with understanding.

"Oh," Sakura said.

Kakashi hummed beside them, gently herding his Genin forward to the Funeral.

Behind them, Shikamaru stood with Hinata, the two watching the exchanges with vague interest. Choji calmly followed Shikamaru, for once not holding his bag of chips, while Asuma trailed beside him. Konohamaru was collected at his Uncle's side, face downcast.

Kurenai pressed her shoulder into Asuma's, meeting his gaze with a worried look on her blank face. Asuma offered her a weak smile in return.

The rest fell into line around the others, Jiraiya stepping up with Genma to flank Akihane. Thus, they seemed to be tailing Team Seven.

The masses all stood together, black and grey merging together. The newcomers settled into the ranks, each member making sure they could witness the front.

The skies, heavy with clouds and booming every now and then with thunder, started to pour.

The words spoken by the priest overseeing the ceremony were drowned in sobs and booms, pictures of the deceased lining the walls of the graveyard while a casket sealed shut lay in the middle. Hiruzen's picture was placed on top, his custom pipe and Hokage Garb donned exactly how Akihane remembered.

She closed her eyes and listened as the rain fell, her heart twisting painfully more than once. She could feel wetness on her cheeks but did not know if the droplets trailing her face were simply rain or her tears.

Sasuke's hand squeezed her own and she felt his chakra twist around her wrist, surging up her veins in reassurance.

Her eyes opened and she gazed ahead.

The people were moving along the line now, crying before graves or leaving either priors or parting gifts. Flowers of all colors and meanings were placed at the graves, several already wilting under the steady downpour.

She stepped forward with Sasuke, blinking when another shoulder stepped in line with hers. Hinata joined them and took Akihane's other hand, all three stepping toward the graves.

The silence seemed to descend as people took note of them, several daring to sneer at Akihane's clothes. Her bright white Kimono shone silver under the water, special seals keeping her clothes dry even as her hair pasted onto her forehead. She stopped before the Hokage's newly dug grave, his casket having been lowered in while she was fighting her tears.

Both of her hands were let go, leaving her to place her palm on the ground. Whispers about her disrespect echoed, more about how disgraceful she was treating their fallen leader and how people expected as much from a monster blossoming in the graveyard.

With eyes on her back and whispers piercing her mind, Akihane added the chakra she had kept hidden, allowing Hashirama's soft tutoring to drown out everything else even as her heart pounded.

Her eyes watched as flowers bloomed below her fingertips and fire blossoms grew around her.

All of the other flowers in the area drunk the chakra in, brightening and spreading out into something far more beautiful than before.

Akihane rose even as her knees wobbled dangerously. Within moments Hinata and Sasuke had steadied her and the three were walking away.

A smile graced her lips as she faced those before her, Kakashi looking to her with something odd in his gaze while Sakura returned her smile.

Konohamaru looked up at her and he stepped forward once.

Akihane crouched again, this time in front of the boy. She felt exhausted from her display, but she showed nothing of her weakness.

Instead, she smiled at the boy and offered her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you over there." She whispered, earning a shaky nod as the boy rubbed his nose, his red eyes gazing at her intently.

"Hai, A-Aki-Neechan." He whispered back, reaching for her hand even as Asuma stepped up to her other side. Kurenai went with Asuma, and Akihane made her way back to the grave.

She never faltered in her steps and held onto Konohamaru as he placed his flowers down, his eyes watery. They walked back together, and when Konohamaru couldn't hold back his sobs anymore, Akihane held him close.

The sky cried with the people of Konoha, opening Heaven's gates as if to comfort the broken hearts of earth's people.

Akihane stood tall as the people filed away, their group meeting with the rest of the Rookie Teams before they all started toward Akihane's apartment.

I~~~~I

Akihane led the large group into her home, pausing only to open the door before she removed her sandals. Inside of the home, Haku was tending to the stove with a reluctant Zabuza, the two excused from the services due to their status as semi-outsiders to the village.

"Haku-San," Akihane called out, gravitating toward the boy. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata followed behind her, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all heading toward where they knew the other table to be.

Sakura grabbed onto Ino's hand to ask for her help with the table, while Kiba and Shino moved to help in the kitchen. The rest of the guests moved the furniture to make more room.

The noise started to build, and the regular rhythm of their dinners flowed through everyone as the worked together. Laughter began to grow and soon the dreary atmosphere that had been present was rectified.

In the kitchen, Akihane aided Haku with the meat, Hinata dragging Shikamaru and Sasuke into helping her with the deserts. Choji was left to prep the vegetables with the reluctant Zabuza, who tossed insults every so often at Akihane and Sasuke's backs.

Once or twice a knife may have hit the wall by the man's head, though Sasuke would forever deny he used a kitchen knife in such a manner.

Kakashi and Asuma settled the table down in the living room, Kurenai hauling another to attach to it.

Sakura and Ino placed a tablecloth on the top, Konohamaru trailing behind them with a leaning tower of plates.

At one point Genma, Iwashi, and Raidou all had to rush forward to stop the dishes from breaking on the floor after Konohamaru tripped. The sheepish boy smile at them and the three were drafted into helping set the table with the girls and the youngest Sarutobi.

Jiraiya took to the couches at the back, playing Shogi with Yugau while Hayate rested his head on her lap.

Just as the table had finished being set, a ringing sound drifted through the apartment. Akihane's voice shouted over both the ring and the other sound of rushing water. "-Could someone get that! It's most likely Team Gai!"

Jiraiya groaned and slammed his head onto the Shogi board after losing, Yugau laughing into her hand while Hayate snickered.

Zabuza was suddenly shoved from the kitchen, another knife flying past him, bouncing off the wall behind him harmlessly despite the speed of the blade.

"Make yourself useful." A voice strangely like the Uchiha's called out, earning a few choice words from the swordsman before he walked out the door.

The three Sensei's gazes met and they all shared knowing looks. Kakashi cheerfully held up three fingers, Asuma following up with two. Kurenai finished with the single finger for them, all three turned to the door expectantly.

"YOSH! Your flames of youth burn brightly!" An exuberant voice called out.

"My 'flames of youth' aren't doing anything!" Zabuza's holler broke through.

Everyone, even those in the kitchen, tilted their heads to the door just as it slammed open.

Zabuza stepped inside, dragging the two forms of Gai and Lee behind him as they shouted about Youth while clinging to his legs.

Behind the man Tenten and Neji stood, both deadpanning at the scene.

Kakashi withheld a smirk and offered an eye-smile to Zabuza, inwardly laughing.

The Nuke Nin cast him a dark glance, managing to just barely shake off his tales before he stalked into the kitchen. Both spandex-clad Nin were quick to follow, Tenten and Neji stepping into the rather crowded apartment.

Genma chose that time to meet with Gai, the two attaching arms around the other's shoulders while Raidou and Iwashi watched in amusement.

"Gai-San, if you could help Choji-Kun with the potatoes-" Akihane's voice cut in momentarily before she and many others were drowned out by the chaos in the kitchen.

Kakashi shook his head at the image they all created, Zabuza bickering with Genma, both of their eyes lit up in a challenge. Raidou was trying to disrupt the duel that would no doubt occur, Iwashi laughing his head off in the process.

Sasuke was also bickering, only it was with Hinata. The Heiress was ordering him into cutting peaches for a cobbler. Shikamaru was grumbling about troublesome women as he worked the crumble, his eyes narrowed on the dough in annoyance. Akihane and Haku conversed rather peacefully next to the others, the two managing the chicken in the oven at the same time that they managed the cooking vegetables on the stovetop.

In the den, Ino, Sakura, Konohamaru, Asuma, Tenten, and somehow Neji, had all been dragged into a game of cards. Kurenai was now playing Yugau at Shogi while Jiraiya moved to stand beside Kakashi.

"Lovely Chaos, isn't it?" Jiraiya commented, earning a chuckle from the Jonin.

After the stress that everyone had been under and the pain they went through, a dinner like this was just what people needed. Darkness still loomed, the rain pattering at the sides of the house while thunder boomed, but no storm could invade this time.

Somehow, Akihane's dinners had managed to chase away all of the negative aspects of their lives, offering them a safe haven from their time as Shinobi of Konoha. Somehow the Uzumaki had created a place everyone felt _safe_ and _content_ in.

Kakashi nodded at Jiraiya, watching his students as they worked with the others, Sakura smirking as she dominated the card game, Sasuke scowling and flinging an apple at Hinata, Akihane ducking to avoid a flying potato spawned from Genma and Zabuza slamming their hands on the counter.

Yes, they weren't perfect, and yes, they most definitely needed help, and yet, Team Seven was something special. Kakashi cherished every moment with his Genin, only now understanding what his Sensei had meant by 'you'll understand' when he questioned how the man felt about his own team, the former Team Seven.

"It is lovely." Kakashi murmured quietly, blinking when Akihane glanced back and met his gaze.

Unintended, simply by instinct, the girl smiled at him. His heart shifted and he tried not to react even as he waved at her and gave his signature eye smile. The girl raised a brow and shook her head, the gesture both Kushina and Minato and yet all Akihane.

"Just…amazing," Kakashi spoke clearer, shifting his smile to the Legendary Sannin beside him. Jiraiya chuckled, turning and marching his way to the game of cards.

A single mention of strip-poker had the man flying into the wall, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all shouting at the man for being a pervert.

"Ero-Sennin, stop bothering my teammates with your perverted tendencies!" Akihane's shout rang from the kitchen, a chakra-powered steak knife slamming into the ground between Jiraiya legs in warning.

The man gulped, looking up in betrayal at his goddaughter.

"A-Aki!" He shouted, raising the volume in the room once more.

Kakashi shook his head, turning to go walk over to his student and peer over her shoulder, maybe even sneak a bite of the eggplant she had on the stove. He wondered if she would use another steak knife on him, or try something else.

The chaos continued.

I~~~~I

By the time that everyone had settled enough to sit at the table, the food had already been made and placed in the middle of everyone. Pitchers of drinks were slipped over the tablecloth and soon everyone was waiting for the dinner to start.

Team Seven sat at the front of the table, Team Eight across from them, followed by Team Ten, Iwashi, Raidou sitting at the edge, followed by Genma, Jiraiya, Team Nine, Zabuza, Haku, Hayate, Yugau, Konohamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

Kakashi took note of the looks traded by those who had participated in their dinners before, closing his eyes just as Akihane did.

Silence unlike before pressed on them all, this one much longer and deeper than anyone they had participated in before.

The silence, while odd at first, stuck to you. The silence wasn't a prayer, but it was a call to forces long gone.

All of the souls passed, the lives lost and the bonds broken were brought forth. They hovered above them all and made the air thick.

Even so, with all the names and memories present in their thoughts, none of them broke. Instead, they shared the burden collectively, only releasing its hold when the silence was broken by Akihane herself.

The girl asked Sasuke to hand her some rice, and from there the dinner started.

Conversations took up, each person contributing as much as the next. Halfway through the meal, Sasuke had somehow challenged Akihane to a spar, Gai had been tackled by Genma, Kakashi had to dodge several flying potatoes, and Jiraiya had nearly been murdered twice, and the door had been knocked on.

Akihane was the one to stand and answer it, everyone subtly, or not so subtly, glancing over to see what it was about.

Behind the door stood an ANBU officer decked in a Gecko mask. Yamori held a hand out to Akihane, who glanced back at the others.

Confusion showed but she nodded to Genma, forcing the man to rise and head toward them even as Akihane stepped out. The door shut behind the two, an odd silence descending over the table for a few moments.

"What was that about, Sensei?" Sakura spoke up, earning Kakashi's glance. The man gave her his signature smile to reassure her, despite the worry deep in his chest.

"Probably nothing. Don't worry Sakura." He offered, the Jonin in the room stiffening a fraction when they felt the tell-tale chakra surge of a Shuinshin.

Jiraiya met their gazes, rising slowly to go manage Akihane's plate.

"Oi, Uchiha, help me pass out the desert," Jiraiya ordered the boy, earning himself a dark glare.

The boy had been staring at his teammate with obvious worry, his eyes hooded with dark intent should something happen to Akihane.

Hinata rose with the boy, sighing heavily as she grabbed her plate. She too had the look of retribution, though her clam demeanor detracted from the fact.

"I'll help." She spoke, smiling at Jiraiya and nodding her head in respect. Sasuke begrudgingly followed behind her.

I~~~~I

Akihane and Genma appeared with Yamori in the council room chambers. The ANBU nodded to the two elders situated before them, vanishing soon afterward.

Next to the elders stood Nara Shikaku and Morino Ibiki, both looking grim.

Akihane quickly bowed to the elders, earning inclines of their heads back. Genma did the same.

"We did not require you, Shiranui-San," Homura spoke first, earning a narrowed gaze from his addressee.

"As Akihane is the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, and standing Head, she is entitled to an advisor. Do to my knowledge on the subject from being the former Uzumaki Head's assistant advisor, I am the best for such a job."

Genma told them, making sure to add enough force to his voice to make it clear he wasn't leaving Akihane alone with them. He didn't trust either of the elders, even if Ibiki and Shikaku were present.

"Very well…Uzumaki Akihane, you were summoned here due to some…complications with Hiruzen's Will."

Akihane's brow furrowed. Anything Hiruzen had gifted to her in his Will she either had already collected or knew about. She had helped the man write the thing, so she would know if something wasn't possible or odd enough for the Elders to get their robes in a twist.

"Hai, what was it Mitokado-San?" Akihane addressed the elder respectfully.

Homura's frown deepened and he looked toward Koharu. The two had a silent conversation between them before Koharu answered Akihane.

"According to the last wish…and _order_ of the Sandaime, the stand-in leader, with the aid of her attendants and under the advisory of us and the Jonin Commander and Sub commanders…will be Uzumaki Akihane Naru."

The woman finished with a deep breath.

Akihane froze in place, her eyes wide as she stared at the two council members. Forgetting her manners for a moment, she nearly gaped at the elders.

Genma looked just as surprised, his gaze shifting sharply to both Shikaku, the Jonin Commander, and Ibiki, the Sub Jonin Commander and head of the TI department. Both of them nodded at him, settling the lump in his throat.

Akihane swayed for a moment before blinking and righting herself.

"M-me? I-I'm hardly a Chunin, I don't have the expertise required…s-surely it's a mistake, Mitokado-San, Utatane-San?" Akihane looked pleadingly at the elders, trying to figure out what Hiruzen had been thinking.

Kakashi would have been a better choice as standing leader, heck, any _Jonin_ would have been better than her. No one would believe she was standing Hokage, let alone respect her in such a position. The Civilian Council hardly tolerated her being Standing Uzumaki Head.

Koharu pursed her lips and met Akihane's gaze squarely.

"We are not lying, Uzumaki-San. He had it worded correctly and even had someone sign over his decision. You, as of now, are the Standing Leader until another candidate is either found or trained."

Akihane tried not to react, she really did. Despite her tries she still swayed, her body nearly collapsing.

She was tired. She had wanted to rest ever since the beginning of the invasion. Only, every time she laid her head down she fell into restless slumber.

Akihane didn't want to deal with this, didn't want to handle the responsibility of being the leader of hundreds, if not thousands, of Shinobi and villagers.

Men, women, children would be under her.

Genma's arms wrapped around her and he whispered quietly into her ear, trying to bring her back.

She wanted so badly to close her eyes and sink into his embrace, to hide from her new responsibilities.

The problem was that she couldn't. She now had a duty, one to her village and its people. She had sworn to protect Konoha, to both Shisui and the Sandaime. Akihane would not falter.

Exactly as she had at the funeral, Akihane rallied her leftover strength, standing tall as she looked back to the worried gazes of those around her. The Elders were gazing at her oddly, as though they had only just realized how young she truly was.

Her next actions set them all off, her words not that of a girl of thirteen, but rather that of a Kunoichi tasked with a mission.

"Where do you need me to start?"

I~~~~I

Oof. So the cat's out of the bag. Don't murder me, this had been planned. Akihane isn't actually Hokage, but Hiruzen pulled some strings to put her with more influence until his next successor is chosen. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Drabble-Nara Dinner

 _Sitting at the table with Shikaku and Yoshino wasn't that odd._

 _Shikamaru helped her adjust to the atmosphere, and soon they had moved on to the topic she could see burning in the adults' minds._

" _You wanted to know about the ability that Shikamaru-San displayed in the arena, correct?"_

 _Akihane asked the two, earning reluctant nods._

 _Akihane turned to Shikamaru, the boy sighing before he raised his hand._

 _Thin tendrils danced from his palm, spawned out of the shadows the light cast on his hand._

 _Shikaku nearly dropped his chopsticks as Shikamaru used his tendrils to add another serving to his plate, his eyes barely focused on them._

" _Akihane helped me isolate my Yin Chakra. By using only the Yin part I can manipulate the shadows more and I'm able to use them like chakra threads."_

 _Shikaku glanced at Akihane, watching as the girl lifted her hand and placed it over Shikamaru's._

 _After a moment, chakra poured out and soon white chakra shifted tentatively over Shikamaru's tendrils, slowly burning away the shadows._

 _Shikamaru muttered under his breath and glared at the Uzumaki, earning an amused smirk from the Kunoichi._

 _He added more chakra, and the threads expanded, still thinner than paper, swallowing her chakra._

 _The two removed their hands, the orb shattering into a million little pieces, each dissolving into the air._

 _Shikamaru's breathing was a little off, but otherwise, the boy seemed to be okay._

 _Shaking his head, Shikaku looked back to Akihane._

" _Would you mind playing me at Shogi?"_

 _Akihane blinked in surprise but nodded slowly._

" _I'd love to."_


	37. XXXVII- Fixing Remnants

At first, she hadn't known what to expect. Despite her many years spent at Hiruzen's side, some even spent helping him with the stacks of paperwork he never seemed to get rid of, she didn't quite know all that the job of Hokage entailed.

Shikaku spent the first night of her service trying to teach her all the ropes of her new assignment. He was careful in how he worded things and made sure she never stumbled across anything private or above her rank.

The first night dragged on. Even after Genma fetched both Raidou and Iwashi (And by Kami they had been surprised), it had taken them all hours to finish up the bits of paperwork left over from the invasion alone, the rest of the mountainous stacks looming over them in a deadly tirade.

They had eventually been able to go home, Akihane taking up residence on her bed, only to be nearly squished when Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi took up residence on the mattress as well. Settled in the middle of their warm and comforting bodies, Akihane had drifted into sleep without further prompting.

She woke up at six in the morning to start her stretches and go for a jog that led her to the Hokage's office. She started up the stairs and stepped into the empty office without a thought. Shikaku and Ibiki had already arrived and were trying to sort through the work before them.

Sighing heavily, Akihane raised her fingers and spawned in ten shadow clones.

"Start organizing the files. Missions in one pile, insurance another, and then place all others in another stack. After then have two people sift through each stack and check them off. Dispel every two hours so I can file the memories." Akihane ordered, turning toward Shikaku and Ibiki while she started running through plans.

The two gazed at her with hidden emotions, Ibiki's eyes lit with a familiar light of both curiosity and interest.

"Alright, what needs to be addressed immediately? If we can get the main things out of the way then we'll have room to start recuperating." Akihane spoke. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pushed back any unnecessary noise and thoughts before she gazed back at her superiors. They would be here for a while.

The three became all business in a moment.

"Currently the village is struggling to get back on its feet. We have a number of funds saved for this situation, however, with the extent of the damage, there are several fears we'll need to start up missions again. On the topic of missions, we also need a way to handle the rebuilding of different areas and the influx of D-Ranks that are bound to occur."

Akihane settled on the couch beside Ibiki, Shikaku having dragged a chair up while a table with documents lay between them.

"If you need to manage that then shift who takes them. D-Ranks aren't too hard and Sandaime-Jiji did mention sending Academy Students in their last years, or even those that failed the exams and are left to redo courses, to handle D-Ranks in the village."

Akihane spoke up, her eyes shifting to meet those of her superiors.

"The Academy wasn't harmed too much, so that could easily be turned into another missions area for the lower ranks. I know that you both have to handle the higher ranks, such as Jonin and ANBU, possibly Chunin, but you could leave the Genin to the Chunin instructors and their Sensei. There won't be class held after the invasion anyway."

Akihane finished and waited for the two to think over her proposal. It was still too early for her words to be taken at the drop of the hat, and neither Jonin knew her as well as her Jiji had. Ibiki, for all the time she spent under his tutelage, didn't know her lat well. The same went for Shikaku, though he mostly saw her when Shikamaru dragged her along or when she was tailing Hinata.

Ibiki leaned forward and rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"That could work. The Academy Students are going to need a way to distract themselves anyways, so this could help. We'll have to work out the structure and what missions the students can take…but it could work."

Shikaku sighed and relaxed a fraction before he brought up another issue.

"Next we have the problem of how to rebuild. Reconstruction begins immediately today, but we still need supplies and support for what is happening." Shikaku spoke.

Ibiki mulled over his words and added on to them with "-Suna stated they'd help us where we needed it. After the death of their Village Leader and the circumstances regarding their position in the invasion, they have agreed to do what is needed. Perhaps asking for materials wouldn't be bad."

Shikaku sighed.

"If they don't see that as us trying to weaken them. We had to deal with Buki refusing to offer troops, yet we also had to compromise with the council in order to keep out a truce and not wipe Suna off the map."

Akihane glanced at the men, trying to work with what she had been given and think of a solution.

The Council was proving to be stubborn. They would reject outside sources because they didn't want to seem weak after being invaded, and yet…

"Would it be alright to bring in secondary contractors? Perhaps some that already owe us?" Akihane spoke up, her eyes narrowing as she thought about what she was close to proposing.

She had saved a few people in her time as a ninja, even a country, and she knew she could cash in several favors. In fact, she also knew of a certain Feudal Lord that could assist them.

Shikaku and Ibiki met her gaze, both questioning.

Akihane felt the urge to squirm under their combined scrutiny, however, she managed to speak both clearly and firmly.

"Tazuna-San of Wave, the Fire Temple, Merchants from the Capital, and even the Daimyo himself. If we can acquire their aid than we would be set. Only Tazuna-San is outside the country, and even then he still owes Konoha and promised to come should we need it. The Fire Temple had helped Konoha in the past when disaster struck, and the Merchants can only get business from the whole mess." Akihane told them.

Ibiki huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back. He was eyeing her warily, as though he had just realized how much of a threat she could truly be. After a moment, he questioned her.

"The Daimyo?"

Akihane sighed and gazed down at her hands. The palms were spread so she could gaze at them, her chakra swirling lazily about her even as felt the multitude of signatures waking outside of the Hokage Tower.

"Allow me to talk to him. I've conversed with him before and he even asked Sandaime-Jiji to bring me to see him the next time he went…I can ask for his help."

Shikaku and Ibiki looked back to one another.

"That could work." The Nara Commander replied lowly. He shifted his gaze to Akihane, his eyes lingering on her calloused fingers.

"There is also the matter of the new Hokage." He said.

Stiff silence trailed around them. Even after Akihane looked up at the men, no one said a word.

None of them were sure where to begin there.

I~~~~I

"Daimyo-Sama." Akihane greeted over the transmission.

She hadn't talked to the Lord of the Land of Fire in a long time. Both times she had done so prior were always in person, though this time was different.

Instead of talking face-to-face the two greeted one another over a screen. Genma stood at her right hand, while Shikaku stood to her left. Ibiki and the two advisers both stood at the door to the meeting room, each watching her carefully.

"Ah, Uzumaki-Hime. It's good to see you again. I only wish it was less…strenuous circumstances." The Daimyo greeted her.

His soft voice trailed form the amplified speakers settled on either side of the large screen they stood before. A new form of technology, one that wasn't quite full-proof but still incredibly useful. The screen had been in development for the past year and only now was cleared for use.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Daimyo-Sama. I do wish we could have met another time, but for now, duty calls. Konoha wishes to request your aid."

The Daimyo paused, his eyes shifting from her to the two adults at her side. He hummed softly and offered her a gentle smile.

"Very well. I will see whom I can spare. Will you inform me of what you need?" He asked.

Shikaku stepped forward and started to relate what they were looking for. The Daimyo kept rapt attention, adding in his own thoughts as they bartered over what would and would not be given.

Akihane watched the two closely, taking mental notes of the exchanges while standing tall. She had to act the part of a Hokage's stand-in, a fact not many knew currently, though some had guessed. The Daimyo had no doubt figured it out, smart man that he was behind his happy nature, while the former Hokage Guard Platoon all knew. Shikaku and Ibiki were of course in the know, which meant the ANBU Commander and the heads of the Chunin and Genin divisions had most likely been informed. That left the rest of the council and the Shinobi themselves.

The Elders would keep her position under wraps as much as they could until a successor was chosen. They wouldn't want other nations to take advantage, or for people to get it in their heads that she was usurping their power and undermining them.

This fiasco hadn't been her fault, but not everyone would see it that way.

"Uzumaki-Hime." The Daimyo addressed her.

She inclined her head and stepped beside Shikaku, her gaze never leaving the Daimyo's. The man's eyes softened on her and he sighed gently.

"Don't allow this to get to you. You have a strong head on your shoulders and access to stronger allies. Through both our relationship and those I had with your clan, I grant you the Blessing of Fire. I know that you will use it well and make your family proud of you."

The Fire Daimyo nodded to her again, his smile never fading. Akihane had to withhold a gasp, her head dipping low as she struggled to withhold tears from her eyes.

"Hai. I-I will Daimyo-Sama."

From there the transmission cut, leaving Akihane to slowly raise her head. Her eyes, while wet, did not spill tears. Genma settled a hand on her shoulder in support, his soft voice drifting past her ears.

"They would both be proud of you," Genma told her softly, squeezing her shoulder as she nodded.

"I know." She spoke gently, turning quickly on her heel. Ibiki straightened as the girl inclined her head to him and the Elders, stopping before the two elders with a straight face.

"I would like to send word to Tazuna-San and Chiruku-San now. Is there anything else you need me?" The Chunin stood tall, never faltering even in the face of her elders. There was shock hidden underneath the advisor's gazes, neither expecting the distinct change. Almost like a switch was flipped. The night before had drawn similar results, only they hadn't realized how daunting the change was until now.

When neither advisor offered her further instructions, Akihane nodded to them and marched from the room, calling behind her.

"Genma-Ni, go grab the others."

With that she fled down the hall toward the hawk tower, her eyes set and determined.

She could feel the pulsing of her heart as it pushed the blood in her veins, could hear the smallest steps of her feet against the wood.

Her senses expanded without prompting, shifting over every surface and every crack. Too many details, too many things to catalog or pay attention to.

Multiple times, she had nearly overloaded her senses by simply branching out. Her chakra and her psyche were both quite delicate in nature, but neither stopped her from continuing. She would train her senses, would train her mind and push herself until she broke. She had too much riding on her shoulders to not try and manage the burden in the first place.

Her steps drew her upstairs, around and around the tower she needed. Her hands brushed the scrolls she had written earlier that morning, her thoughts running rampant with all that needed to be done.

Her clones were still handling the paperwork, one dispelling every two hours as she had stated. She had set them on a pattern and now she was able to accumulate the information into storage after picking out the finer details. Requests for trade agreements, mission statements, applications for the Academy, Chunin mission files…So many different branches that the Hokage really didn't need to oversee, and yet he dealt with them anyway.

Shaking her head Akihane stepped through the door to the message tower's peak, where hawks slept and lived until one was needed. Akihane didn't pause when those manning the tower glanced at her. Instead, she went toward the row of hawks she knew best resided.

Her errands for the Hokage often included heading up the tower to send off messages, and Ibiki had even used her as an errand girl a few times. She knew which Hawks were the best, which were kept for ANBU, which flew best in the wind and which flew best in the rain. She knew most by name and also knew how to call them with different whistles.

Those in the tower also knew her by extension, though her relationship with the hawks tended to work out better than those with either the Cypher Core or the Shinobi left on messenger duty.

"Daisuke," Akihane called, reaching out to the dark black hawk resting further from the others. The Hawk crowed to her, hopping from the metal stand to her arm without further prompting. Akihane took a moment to stroke the bird down his back, smiling gently at him.

The bird was one of her favorites. At one time, he had belonged to Shisui, however, when the boy received the Crow Contract he had given the bird to Akihane as a birthday gift. Since then she had kept him in the tower for other's use, though she came as often as she could to visit and take care of the bird.

"I need you to take this letter to the Fire Temple." She told the bird as she stroked his feathers, making sure to show the scroll she had to the Hawk before she placed it in the tube at its back.

The Messenger Hawks that Konoha used were quite special. They were specially bred with Chakra to withstand more than normal birds, and they also were raised to understand not only human tongue but also geography. Most birds only specialized in one area of the Elemental Nations, though the special few that were prized among even the best Hawks were trained to take scrolls anywhere. Those were the birds used for moments of devastation, such as now or wartime.

Daisuke, while strong and fast, wasn't quite the best. He was still better than most, and since he was Akihane's, no one could say anything about her abusing Village Resources.

The Hawk nipped at her finger, its beady black eyes meeting her own squarely.

Akihane sighed and unsealed a bit of her breakfast from that morning, feeding some spare strips of fish she had kept exactly for this occasion.

"To Chiriku-San, please. Only allow him to read it. That is all."

Akihane finished, the bird taking his treat with a jerk of his head before he spread his wings and flew out the tower.

Akihane watched him go with a gentle smile before she turned toward the others in the building.

"Do you mind if I summon something? I don't want to interfere with your work." Akihane questioned the two, earning shakes of their heads as the two Chunin stared at her. One of them Akihane recognized as a friend of Kotetsu, while the other was a mystery to her.

Nodding in thanks, Akihane channeled chakra into her hand and slammed it into the ground.

Smoke erupted from the ground, a small purple and red figure appearing before her.

The Toad was a light shade of red and had three violet triangles positioned on his face. Two of the triangles mirrored each other on either side of his face, covering his yellow eyes with the darker hue, while the last one lay between the horns on his head. A pair of brown goggles hung about his neck and two odd brown circles lay beneath his horns.

"Hello, Kōsuke-San. I was wondering if you would be able to deliver a message to someone for me." Akihane questioned the Toad, remaining crouched as she lifted another scroll from her grasp.

She could have summoned two toads and sent one to Chiriku and another to Tazuna, however, Akihane was playing this out carefully. By sending a toad to Tazuna she showed that he was more of a priority, and she also showed that despite holding Chiriku in high regard, she was more interested in the help Tazuna could offer.

Kosuke nodded to her with a smile. "Of course, Akihane-Hime."

Akihane withheld a grimace at the title and instead offered the scroll to the toad.

"This goes to Tazuna-San, the Bridge Builder, in the Land of Waves. He is located in the central town and shouldn't be hard to locate. After delivering the message, please wait for a reply. That'll be all." Akihane told the toad.

Kosuke nodded to her and took the scroll. He stored it away and then clapped his hands together to perform a Reverse Summoning Jutsu.

"It shall be done Akihane-Hime!"

With that, the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

Akihane sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she rose from her crouch. Ahead of her, the two Chunin were eyeing her oddly, both looking oddly intimidated and confused.

She couldn't blame them. After the Chunin Exams, many people had second-guessed their previous assumptions about both her abilities and her actions. They didn't know what to think of a girl who had faced off against students of Kurotsuchi, the Land of Stone's primary Kunoichi, nor could they fathom Akihane facing Orochimaru not once, but twice, and surviving.

Akihane bid the two farewell, heading down the stairs toward the Hokage's Office once more. She nearly tripped when a surge of memories filed through her mind, her eyes shutting tightly as she sorted through the information.

More trade agreements, two missions, one admittance for the Jonin Exams…Another specialization form, a dozen hospital, and insurance claims…And multiple Property Reports.

Sighing Akihane started walking again, her eyes remaining closed as she placed the information under separate labels for her foxes to look after.

Her feet twisted and she swung around a hurrying Jonin, the man nearly running into her as she walked. He didn't pause and continued onward as she wove through the now busy halls of the Hokage Tower.

No one paid much mind to her as she walked with her eyes shut, the information within finally dying down from the previous onslaught.

On the bright side, she'd be getting more practice dealing with Shadow Clones and their Memory returns than she ever had before. Perhaps she could increase her normal training regimen as well.

Her eyes snapped open and she sidestepped three eager Genin, all of them not much younger than herself. Their Jonin Sensei rushed after them, annoyance clear of his features.

She took a moment to take in the scene, breathing through the stress weighing on her shoulders and the amount of conditioning she'd have to go through in the days following her 'promotion'.

Even if her world felt like it was shattering, there were still people who were living the same lives, following the same flow. A rive of time, a never-ending stream that continued throughout their lives and further on, dragging in those around them so that they all intermingled.

Her world may be crumbling, but that didn't mean those around her had to pick up the pieces. She'd lift them up with her faltering steps, would guide them through the sneers and the judging looks even if it killed her.

"Chunin Uzumaki." A voice called out, dragging Akihane's attention to the newly arrived figure.

The man was dressed as an ANBU shoulder be, wearing both the chest plate and limb guards. His face was covered by the mask of a turtle, Kame if she remembered correctly. The male had spiky black hair hidden behind his mask and he held himself a lot like Genma did when in uniform.

"Hai?" Akihane questioned, paying attention to the ANBU even as she sensed Raidou and Iwashi trialing up behind them.

"The Elders request your presence," Kame told her, his voice dull and non-descript. Akihane raised a brow at him but nodded anyway. She offered her hand to him in a gesture for him to take her, ignoring the fact that Raidou and Iwashi were just about to spot them.

Without further prompting, Kame grasped her arm and they vanished in a soundless, leafless Shuinshin.

I~~~~I

The two of them dropped into the near-empty Council Room. Shikaku and Ibiki were nowhere to be found, while Genma was standing before Utatane Koharu with an unsettled frown. Mitokado Homura was not present, which in itself was odd enough. It was rare to see one elder without the other, let alone be addressed by only one.

"You summoned me, Utatane-San?"

Akihane addressed the Elder, making sure to bow in greeting to the woman while keeping her eyes on her.

Koharu paused and gazed at Akihane with pursed lips before she looked sharply to Kame. The ANBU was still standing behind her, a fact that was not lost on Akihane.

"Kame, you may reveal yourself to Uzumaki-San." The woman swiftly ordered.

Akihane blinked in surprise, glancing behind her to the ANBU officer.

To her shock, the ANBU removed his mask. His hair changed from the black hue to a light brown. His features shifted without the seals on the mask, his jaw taking a more boxed shape while his cheeks turned hollow. The man gazed down at her, his eyes a brighter shade of hazel than any she had ever seen.

"This is Tenzo, code name Yamato. Outside of close quarters, you will refer to him as Yamato-Taichou or Sensei. He is going to be the one to teach you how to use your bloodline." Koharu paused and stepped forward.

"Go ahead and show her, Tenzo," Koharu ordered the ANBU.

Kame, or Yamato Akihane supposed, clapped his hands together.

Akihane's eyes widened and she looked sharply to the roots that had just grown out of the wooden floor below them.

Her mouth parted slightly and she tried to reign in her surprise when the roots retreated back into the flooring.

He could use Mokuton. This man, this ANBU that she had witnessed guarding the Hokage multiple times and even herself, knew and was able to use Mokuton.

"This is…I don't think that he is related to us, but I could be wrong. From what you told me Senshi only had one child, and Minato only ever had you. Perhaps…he's from Hashirama-Ni's branch." Tobirama echoed her thoughts, his curiosity urging her to ask the question held at the tip of her tongue.

"H-How?" Akihane questioned Yamato, trying to piece together what she was given.

She had never heard of Yamato, or even Tenzo, which meant he must have been raised in ANBU rather than the normal Shinobi forces. If he had such control of his abilities than more than likely he had been put there at a young age to protect him from those who would want his abilities for himself…

The main question was how the heck Yamato was able to use Mokuton. She had her ties to Tobirama, but this man was most definitely not her brother or uncle. If anything, he could be part of Hashirama's line, but Hashirama had one son who had two children. Tsunade had never birthed an Heir that anyone knew of, and her brother was too young to have kids when he died.

This man was a mystery to her, and she wanted to solve him.

Yamato paused as she looked her over, taking in the way her eyes flashed before she questioned him softly.

Instead of Yamato answering her, Koharu did.

"Orochimaru performed experiments before he was exiled…Tenzo happens to be a result of one of them. For now, all you need to know if he can help teach you to control your abilities."

The older woman told her, earning a sharp nod as Akihane registered the sharpness in the woman's tone.

"Hai, Utatane-San."

Genma remained silent during this exchange, his heart heavy even as he looked at Akihane and her new teacher.

He knew Tenzo, had worked with the boy at a young age alongside Kakashi and Raidou. Hayate had made it his job to teach the kid how to use a sword, while Kakashi had made sure they all returned from a mission in one piece. Tenzo was a part of his platoon, a part of his family in ANBU.

"Tenzo will be joining the regular Shinobi Forces under the guise of your teacher, but make no mistake he is still ANBU. No one is to know his identity or real purpose. Am I understood, Uzumaki-San?" Koharu questioned the Chunin, earning a sharp nod as the girl took the pose of a soldier addressing their superior.

Satisfied, Koharu waved the girl off and walked out of the room.

The moment she was gone, Akihane dropped to the floor and crossed her legs over one another, groaning and muttering under her breath.

"I swear this just gets worse and worse. Next thing you know Ero-Sennin is going to come and drag me off on some crazed training trip or something…Shit, I wish I could drink." Akihane sighed and looked up at Tenzo.

"Yamato-Taicho, correct?" Akihane asked the man, earning a nod.

Akihane offered the man a tired smile and looked at Genma.

"Did Iwashi and Raidou handle what I needed to be done? Also, I have a few ideas for the paperwork I want to run by you as soon as we can get things under control." Akihane said.

Genma hummed and nodded at her, his concerned gaze trailing her up and down.

Her eyes didn't have drastic circles, nor did she slouch or show any true signs of exhaustion, and yet Genma still saw her weariness.

It showed in the tight line her lips settled into, in the way she didn't push her bangs from her face and the way that she spoke. Normally she had an edge to her words, whether it was happy, content, or even mischevious, there was always something. Now she was just going through the motions.

She had barely started with her new duties, and already Genma knew that she was struggling. Balancing the position of Hokage was difficult enough as an adult, but for Akihane? A small child who despite being a Kunoichi still had an entire life ahead of her did not need to stress of such a position. It was true she didn't have all the duties, that he along with Shikaku and Ibiki took care of the more serious matters, but that didn't change the fact that Akihane bound to be overwhelmed.

Despite all that, despite the stress and the weight on her, she still stood from the floor. She rose to her full height and closed to eyes, collecting herself carefully.

Genma had to admire her courage and her stupidity.

I~~~~I

 **"Why is there a report belonging to the police department in the Hokage's work? Tobirama and I made sure that anything that could be handled by the civilians was…including complaints."**

Hashirama's annoyed pout echoed in her head, his words bringing forth a headache as Akihane signed off on several reports and stamped rejections onto others.

"I'm more curious about the fact that Hiruzen allows his mission reports to be signed off by him. During Wartime this is a common occurrence, however, in peacetime, the Commanders of each branch are supposed to handle these. Also, since when did we make Genin paint fences? I was certain that was considered community service for the Graduates in order for them to pass…"

Tobirama voiced, earning a hum of agreement from his brother.

Akihane sighed and mourned the quietness that used to blanket her thoughts, despite the help both men had given her over the past few hours when signing off reports or missions.

'More than likely Jiji had an overflux of work. He told me that a lot of the actions in the War cost the Hokage power and left the Council with more mandate than normal, but he never stated that they bogged him down with such useless trifle. I've voiced my opinion to him multiple times, though he never got around to fixing it. Always something more important or something that needed more attention. Stressful and annoying in my opinion.'

Akihane told the previous leaders, handing off several stacks of work toward Genma. She then moved on to another stack her Clones had sorted, muttering in annoyance when she saw it was more complaints.

'Either way, the subject of Shinobi letting someone's chickens out of a pen should not need the Hokage's eyes, nor his time.'

She thought, withholding another aggrieved sigh as she took out a scroll, a pen, and started writing. She made notes for the types of missions and where they could go, as well as notes on the forces in the village.

From what she had seen of the village's inner workings so far, Akihane was not impressed.

She stamped the papers in rapid succession before moving on to another stack, one handwriting notes while the other dealt with the paperwork.

 **"Oh! How about if you divided the village into divisions? Before the Police force, we used Divisions in the village to keep up with the inner workings and what not. If you can divide things it might be easier than having one section. The Uchiha were good at keeping the peace, but not everyone can manage things like they could…hmm, perhaps if you added civilians to the force…"**

Hashirama trailed off into his murmuring. By now Akihane was rather used to the man's line of thinking, though it still surprised her how the ditsy man managed to create solutions for certain problems.

Still, the idea of dividing the police force' duties was smart. She jotted down that info and kept up with the paperwork, ignoring the looks she was garnering from not only her brothers, but also Tenzo(whom she had drafted to help after a little arguing), Shikaku, and Ibiki.

If they were surprised with the way she handled paperwork, then that was their problem. She had helped Jiji before this whole mess and she knew how to get through the papers efficiently.

"Perhaps you should get another clone to help out with these…and find a way to lessen the amount that comes into the office." Tobirama informed her. He seemed to be trying to think of more ways for them to improve the current system.

Akihane allowed the man to settle into his thoughts, entertaining the thought that both she and her grandfather tended to get lost in their own minds more often than not. It was a little comforting to know where you got some of your habits from. The mere idea of sharing anything with anyone, be it blood or mechanisms, made her happy.

Akihane allowed a smile to grace her features and she pushed more paperwork to the side after she finished. She reached for another pile, calling out to her clones.

"How much do we have left?"

As she bickered with her clones, Shikaku and Ibiki both met each other's stares.

They had been trying to decide whether or not to voice their suspicions about the Uzumaki, but the glares that drifted to them from her overprotective brothers had kept their mouths shut.

How was it that the Kunoichi knew what she did? How was it that Hiruzen managed to keep this girl under their radar so effectively that not even Danzo knew her true potential?

Akihane was an utter mystery wrapped up tightly in Uzumaki Politics, older brothers, two insanely protective sisters, and a great number of powerful people with deep pockets. She had many of the ANBU treadings on her every word, a good number of the clan heads wary of her movements, and somehow she had inserted herself seamlessly into the most influential families in Konoha. She was an adopted Sarutobi, not even the Civilians could deny the family's fondness for the girl, and she had not only the approval but also the friendship and protection of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and even Nara Heirs.

If anyone tried to attack Akihane, figuratively or literally, they would find themselves facing more than they bargained for.

This power play, the act of placing Akihane in a position that few Jonin would even be recommended for, only secured the girl's protection.

Hiruzen had known she'd need anything she could get, that the faintest of mistakes could cost Akihane not only her freedom but also her will. She was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the main asset to the village and the last Uzumaki they had. She also held the famed Senju Bloodline and was also related to not one, but three Hokage and adopted by another.

Shikaku groaned and placed his head in his hands, sighing heavily as Akihane dispelled a clone for nagging her.

He peaked at the girl through his hands, thinking about the redhead she resembled quite well.

"Troublesome…" He muttered.

Ibiki nodded in agreement.

I~~~~I

 **Thus, everything picks up. There will be a bit of time jumping after this since I'm eager to get to the Tsunade Arc. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I officially realized that I messed up with publishing the chapters. This is actually the Thirty-Seventh and the chapter that had originally been here was the Thirty-Eigth. Gahhhhh. I messed up, but it's fixed now.**

 **Drabble-** Yamato

He didn't know what to think of his new student.

When Koharu-San had come to him and asked him to train the girl he had thought the elder was insane.

He wasn't good with kids, let alone girls.

Yet, Akihane wasn't what one would define as a child.

She looked the part, true, but she never acted like one.

Even when the girl pulled her famous pranks she always had a greater agenda in mind.

Most of the time retribution was key, now, however, there was something else lurking in her eyes.

He had been informed that she was made the standing leader until a new Hokage could be found, thought the fact didn't click until he watched her order her clones around and start filing paperwork.

Her brothers, men he had served with, were very protective and fussed over her before returning to the rest of their work.

Naru Shikaku sat beside Morino Ibiki across from the brothers, the two developing strategies regarding the safety of the village and the placement of ninja for the next few months they'd spend in recovery.

All the while Akihane worked, her features twisting from amusement to annoyance as she thought about her work.

Her hand continued to scrawl notes on the parchment of a scroll, careful lines forming recommendations for the next leader.

From what Tenzo could read off of her hand movements, the girl had a good head on her shoulders and was far too brilliant for her own good.

Another pause, the girl thinking something else over before a genuine smile crossed her lips.

She looked to be laughing at an inside joke, except she wasn't looking at anything but an insurance paper.

Perhaps she had thought of something interesting?

Yet, Tenzo had seen her do this multiple times.

It was almost as if she were conversing with someone else in that head of hers.

Curious.


	38. XXXVIII- Accumulating Fruition

"You're coming with me to go get lunch," Sasuke spoke firmly.

Akihane sighed, glancing up at her friend from the depleting stacks of paperwork she had been dealing with for several days.

She had woken early to get a headstart on the paperwork and the rebuilding of the village. Plans had already been made and people were starting to rebuild while they waited for a reply from Tazuna. Yesterday evening Chiriku had replied to her missive and had sent a dozen monks to help out. As for the Daimyo, the man had managed to gather a larger force of merchants willing to aide Konoha. Some of them had already arrived, while others were on their way.

Breathing deeply, Akihane looked her friend in the eye and spoke gently. "Sasuke, I can't just leave."

The Uchiha gave her a look that spoke volumes. It was somewhere between 'the hell you can't', and 'has that ever stopped you?'.

Annoyance and slight exasperation crept along the surface of the Uzumaki's thoughts as Sasuke stared her down. The stubborn Uchiha was insistent that she 'take a break'. Akihane didn't understand why he felt this way. She was doing fine and did not require interference when she had a job to do.

"I'm not leaving until you agree," Sasuke warned her.

Akihane sighed her reply. "Then I guess you are going to be here until later on tonight."

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at her.

Akihane refused to play the game and instead lowered he gaze so she could file more papers.

Standing in a semi-circle around the two arguing Shinobi, the Hokage Guard Platoon all traded glances. Each of them had come in with Akihane, and all of them had witnessed the events prior to the broken staring contest.

It was true that no one was happy with the arrangement that Akihane had to agree to, but no one had tried to contest it so openly yet.

Uchiha Sasuke had been the first to try and drag Akihane from the Hokage's office. While unsuccessful, his actions had made the others think.

A bitter grunt sounded and the esteemed Uchiha walked over to Akihane's desk. He reached out and with one quick motion, caught the Chunin Kunoichi's wrist in his grasp.

"Aki, you have been at this for days now. Give it a rest." The Uchiha pleaded softly with the girl.

Akihane paused, her eyes softening as they lifted to meet Sasuke's again. She then opened her mouth to gently refute the boy.

To her surprise, Sasuke cut her off.

"Aki, please." He murmured quietly, his eyes shading over with the worry he kept hidden. His grip shifted from her wrist so that he grasped her palm.

Akihane's heart pounded in her ears as she listened to the soft plea. She hardly ever heard Sasuke speak do gently. She was at a loss for how to react.

The three others in the room looked away, their thoughts centered on how private the spectacle had turned with only two words.

Sasuke's gaze did not leave and he gently squeezed Akihane's hand in an effort to make her speak.

Once again the Uzumaki tried to open her mouth to talk to her teammate.

As she did so, a loud knock echoed at the door to the office.

Akihane shook herself, looking away from Sasuke. She cleared her throat before calling out, "Come in."

The door opened, Sasuke faltering before releasing his friend. He took a stance next to the desk.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door where Jiraiya now stood.

The Sannin stepped inside, tailed by Kakashi and by Zabuza. Jiraiya tossed a scroll toward Akihane as he stepped in front of the desk.

Akihane grabbed the article, raising a brow at those who had entered the office. Zabuza looked a little put out upon seeing her in the Hokage's chair, while Kakashi's lone eye narrowed on her.

"A reply from Wave. There was also a report but I handed it off to Shikaku." Jiraiya informed her.

Aki nodded and carefully unsealed the scroll. Her eyes scanned the contents, a gentle sigh of relief leaving her lips as she finished.

"Tazuna-San is coming with some of the builders. He says he should arrive by the end of the week." The Uzumaki said.

Setting the scroll aside, Aki looked to her sensei and the tag-along they had brought with them.

"What was it that you needed?" Akihane questioned them.

She had clasped her hands together and her shoulders were straight. Despite her familiarity with the men she still showed her power. For such a small child to have a presence like she did mean many things. The most prominent happened to be that the older generation wasn't going to walk all over the younger. They were in a new era, one that had only just begun.

Zabuza stepped back to allow Kakashi to speak first, the Jonin silently replacing his book in his back pocket. His lone eye rested solely on his Uzumaki Student as he spoke.

"How about Zabuza goes first, Hmm?" Kakashi commented idly, earning a dark glare from the Nuke Nin.

"Of course you would do that, Hatake. Alright Gaki, I'll make this quick. As of this morning, the Kiri Rebellion has invited me back into the fold and has spoken of joining forces with Konoha. They have also agreed to trade information and want to know when they can be expected to come here to negotiate everything." Zabuza informed her.

Akihane paused as she stared at her charge, folding her hands around each other while she pondered the situation. She knew what Zabuza was asking her beneath the formalities. He had requested to leave and bring the Kiri Rebellion's Representatives there. He wanted her permission to leave the village.

Taking a moment to ponder her options, Aki turned her head in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke met her gaze evenly, a silent conversation passing between the two. A few moments later, Sasuke was smirking and Aki was smiling up at Zabuza. She raised her eyes to meet the Nin's before she informed him of her decision.

"Very well. As for standing Hokage, I hereby give you permission to gather your things and seek out the Rebellion in an effort to gain an alliance with them. You will be granted one Shinobi from Konoha to accompany you, and you will not be allowed to take Yuki Haku with you."

Zabuza's lips twisted under his bandages to form a frown as Akihane forbid him from taking Haku, though he seemed to understand that 'running' with the boy would only lead to trouble.

"Alright." He agreed.

Akihane nodded and raised her hand. In a blur of black, an ANBU officer dropped down beside her. Akihane ignored the shocked looks of those around her as the ANBU officer bowed to her. She didn't want to deal with their questions on how she was so respected by the ANBU. Half of the more esteemed members never even bowed to the Konoha Elders, let alone some new Chunin gifted with the Hokage's position for the time being.

"Please go get Jonin Yugau for me. I have a mission for her." Akihane told the officer.

Inclining his head silently, the ANBU vanished in a silent shuinshin.

The Uzumaki looked back up at her audience, raising a hand to gesture for Kakashi to speak. Zabuza's time was up, apparently.

Kakashi regained control of himself, smiling at Aki as he mock-saluted her.

"Well Aki-Hime, Team Seven decided to make an intervention. Since Sasuke was taking so long to retrieve one of my cute little students, I decided to come fetch you myself." Kakashi stepped forward until he was leaning over Aki's desk, his face unbearably close to her own.

Akihane had to refrain from punching the man in the face. He understood her need for personal space well, and yet he was choosing to violate it all over this silly intervention that her, admittedly, caring comrades had staged. She still did not understand their reasoning. She was doing great right now and did not need them to interfere.

"I know, you probably think that you're okay and we are only in the way right now, but let me tell you…" Kakashi whispered to her, his eye meeting hers in a standstill.

"Sometimes you only know that you are falling apart after you are in pieces, Aki. So come on, join us for lunch. We can catch up with everything and you can put aside your paperwork for a little bit more time." He told her.

Time slowed between the two, almost like it had when Aki had been staring her friend down earlier. The main difference was that Sasuke's wilted look now had Kakashi's commanding and worried one added to it.

"I-I can't-" Akihane tried to make an excuse, tried to come up with a way to get out of whatever her team had planned. Instead, she only succeeded in proving her Sensei and friend's points.

"Yes, you can," Kakashi told her, just before he reached over the desk and grabbed her by her shoulders. His movements were far too fast for Akihane to counter, leaving her to land against his back unceremoniously while Sasuke crossed his arms behind her.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" The Albino shouted at her Sensei in exasperation and annoyance, her arms trying to reach around and tug her body from her prison. The attempts were futile and left Akihane wiggling on her Sensei's shoulder in a rather humoring manner. Sasuke only smirked at her and followed his Sensei as the man marched right past the immobile Zabuza and the dumbstruck but accepting Guard Platoon.

"Dammit, Sensei put me down!" Akihane shouted at the man, continuing to fail at an escape attempt even as Sasuke broke off from his slow pace behind his Sensei to question her brothers.

The door to the office closed behind them, leaving Kakashi to cart his unwilling charge down the stairwell even as she cursed at him silently.

"I can't just indulge myself, I have a job you know!" Aki snarled at her Sensei, continuing to struggle. Kakashi lazily nodded and brushed the subject off as he made his way out of the Hokage Tower.

"As your superior officer, because no matter your current title you are still my student, I order you to stop this and _think_ for a moment about how self-destructive you are being before deciding whether or not to try and escape again. You need a break Aki, and we are offering it to you. If not as friends, then as worried allies caring for their stubborn leader." Kakashi briskly informed his student.

Akihane froze at his words, her struggles ceasing as she tried to work around what the man had just said. To her utter bafflement, she could not come up with a logical argument against Kakashi's claim.

Relaxing in his grip, the Uzumaki chose to go along with what her team had planned. Even though he did not agree with what Kakashi or Sasuke were doing, she felt she owed them her cooperation. They truly cared for her, in their own roundabout manner.

Kakashi seemed to be pleased by the turn of events. His grip suddenly shifted and Akihane let out a low yelp as her position was switched. From being manhandled over the Jonin's shoulder to be carried bridal style all in the span of two seconds. Unwillingly, Akihane felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she clutched Kakashi's vest.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" She hissed at him, struggling to not strangle the idiot Jonin. Kakashi only gave her an eye smile in response. He then launched to the tiled roof of a nearby building and began to hop across.

Silence filled the air around them as they moved. Aki looked over the village and tried not to wallow in the darker emotions plaguing her. All around them, villagers were rebuilding. Shinobi and Civilians alike were working on houses and shops in order to recreate their home. Konoha was falling together like an intricate puzzle, yet, Akihane did not feel like a proper piece. She felt like she belonged to another puzzle, another picture. She was the red in a sea of blue, that lone cloud in a clear sky.

"I miss him you know," Akihane spoke softly. Her voice was swallowed by the wind, her word ceasing to exist as they left her lips.

Kakashi tightened his grip on her limbs, a show of reassurance and protective instinct.

"You will. You'll have moments where you will see him and hear him but he won't be there. There will be times when you turn expecting his smiling face or his gentle eyes but only get empty air." Kakashi intoned.

A quick glance up at her Sensei drew a shocked gasp from Akihane's lips. She could see the pain expressed in Kakashi's eyes, the normally hidden emotions let out for only a moment. He had grief weighing down on his shoulders and an unfathomable wound in his heart. His soul was twisted and torn into pieces before being roughly stitched back together like a worn sweater. Never in her entire time with the man had Akihane ever seen her Sensei look so human.

"In time you won't do it as much, but the thought will linger. You may find a way to cope, but sometimes you never quite move on. Even when you don't know them well or when you know them too much…It can be hard and confusing to get over the death of a loved one."

Kakashi stopped suddenly, tugging Akihane close to him as the two stood alone on a rooftop.

Akihane clutched at her Sensei's vest again, drawing her arms further around the man's waist in shock while she pondered his every word. She took a deep breath and pressed her face into the fabric of the man's top as she struggled with her emotions. Even as she tried, however, tears started to fall.

While the beginning of her struggling had been in anger, now her stillness bordered on grieving. She hadn't stopped to cry since Hiruzen had died, even though she had known she should. There was far too much to be done before she could ever hope to do much about herself.

The Uzumaki was a mess and she knew it.

So, given the motivational words, the opportunity, and the offered shoulder to cry on, Akihane would choose to finally take care of herself. Kakashi shifted his grip and tugged her close as she buried her face and began to weep. From stable and soft tears to uncontrollable sobs, Akihane wept against her Sensei and struggled to pick up the pieces she had just allowed to break off.

I~~~~I

Sasuke was worried. Kakashi was supposed to arrive with Akihane ten minutes ago, and yet he still hadn't. The Jonin did not send forward any form of incentive or information regarding what had happened and why he was late, so Sasuke continued to worry.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice questioned, earning the young Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke's head snapped so he was looking straight ahead. He nearly fell as relief flooded him. His week knees forced him to grab ahold of a nearby wall, while the tension he had released made his shoulders slump.

Akihane was walking toward him. She stood beside their Sensei, wrapped tightly under the Jonin's arm. Her eyes were slightly red and her skin looked flushed, though her posture seemed to be more relaxed than it had been before. A weight had been lifted from her, one she had held ever since Hiruzen had been told he would still die.

Sasuke wanted to cry in relief as he met his friend near the door to their meeting place. He reached forward and encased the young albino in a tight hug, his face settling into her soft white hair as he tried to imprint the entirety of her in his mind.

"Please don't try and deal with this all alone," Sasuke told her, pulling back to gaze directly into Akihane's eyes.

Standing next to her he proved to be a good head taller, serving to force Akihane to look up at him. The girl blinked slowly, taking his words into count slowly before she offered him a smile. The smile told him all he needed to know and let him release her enough to twist around and hold the kunoichi by her waist. Aki shook her head at the boy in exasperated silence, leaning into the shinobi's embrace.

At Akihane's side, Kakashi hid a smile in his mask. He looked between the teens and slipped his arm away from Akihane so Sasuke could clutch the girl to his side possessively.

"So what did you decided to do in order to get me out of my 'cave'?" Akihane suddenly questioned the two males.

The party of three stepped into the restaurant that Sasuke had waited at, Kakashi and Sasuke leading the way to a table at the back.

"Simple Aki-Hime, we decided to throw you an early birthday-party," Kakashi told her.

Akihane nearly stumbled as she heard this. She glanced at the two men in an effort to discern whether or not they were telling the truth. She seemed to have gathered enough physical evidence that they were speaking truthfully, and decided to question them about it.

"My birthday? W-Why?"

Kakashi laughed at the girl and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because we care, Aki-hime."

He answered, Sasuke rolling his eyes beside their Sensei while reaching out to drag Aki to his side.

"You deserve to celebrate your birth. Even if there are pain and suffering associated with the day, you still came out of it. Your parents would want you to be happy on your birthday. They'd want you to be surrounded by loved ones and friends." Sasuke spoke softly, clenching his arm at her side to reassure himself that Aki was there.

Akihane sighed and leaned against the Uchiha, basking in the warmth he provided while choosing to go along with what they had planned.

"Alright. Surprise me then."

Sasuke offered her a sideways grin that pulled at his cheeks, his hair falling across his obsidian gaze. Akihane was struck by how his pale skin only accented the dark eyes and turned them into an endless void.

"I'll do my best." He whispered softly, his grin shifting into a smirk.

Akihane caught her breath as they rounded the corner and arrived at their reserved table. All of the Rookie Nine and even Team Gai were present. The Former Hokage Guard Platoon had sent clones their way, and Jiraiya had appeared with a flushed Iruka and a smirking Anko.

Shaking her head, Akihane waved at those present and inclined her head to the Sensei of each team.

"So, since Naru is here how about we start eating!" Kiba hollered, earning sighs of amusement around the room.

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day," Akihane admitted, her gaze drifting. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee were all on one side of the booth, while the Sensei's and other nin took the back of the booth. The genin kunoichi were all huddled together on the other side. Sakura was talking pleasantly with Ino and Tenten, while Hinata added her own two cents to the mix every now and then.

Hinata met her gaze and beckoned her over. The girls made room and Akihane gently pulled herself from Sasuke's grip so she could go sit with Hinata.

Unbeknownst to her, Hinata smirked challengingly at Sasuke over her shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga until Kakashi pushed him into the booth and sat down after him.

Akihane was immediately dragged into a conversation about the medical arts the moment she had settled into her seat, Ino and Sakura both staring at her with hungry gazes.

Feeling a little confused over the topic and what was wanted from her, Aki asked them to repeat it. As expected, the two asked the question again.

"When you are healing a blade wound, is it better to heal it as the blade exits or after?" Ino asked her.

In response, Akihane had to ponder a bit. She raised her hand to her chin while thinking things over. She had treated several blade wounds, most of them from her training with Hayate or Yugau, and each time Yugau always had varying methods.

"It depends on the wound. When it comes to a clean cut you can get away with both, though it's best to do the pullout and then heal just in case you nicked an artery or something. When you have a serrated blade you want to heal as you pull out and be careful where you pull it out from. If the blade is an irregular shape you also go with this method so you don't miss anything. When you are able to trace the path of the blade you are less likely to miss injuries caused by it." The Uzumaki answered them.

Ino and Sakura nodded, turning back to each other to argue about a certain wound and which method was better. Akihane turned to Hinata and Tenten while attempting to tune out the two girls. Two sympathetic looks met her gaze and both the Kunoichi reached out to pat Akihane's hand.

"They were arguing about how to treat a scythe wound. Sakura though healing it as you pulled it out was best, while Ino figured the second option was better." Hinata informed her. This earned a nod of acceptance from the ivory teen.

"I'm glad that they are getting along," Akihane said softly.

Tenten scoffed good-naturedly as she reached for her drink. "I don't know which version I prefer more. At least they aren't fangirling over the Uchiha. I can't stand that."

Hinata giggled behind her hand.

"Sasuke-san does have a lot of admirers. They don't like Aki or me too much. Something about us corrupting their Prince." Hinata intoned with a semi-serious tone before bursting into giggles again.

Akihane laughed with the girl, reaching over to grab herself a glass of water.

"Oh yes, like how the 'Uzumaki Witch' is poisoning him?" Tenten joined in.

"Or how Sasuke will never be pure again?" Aki offered.

Hinata hid her face from view behind her hand, the sleeve of her kimono acting as a barrier. Her laughter had increased in volume a bit, her eyes trailing over the table to meet Sasuke's.

Sasuke was conversing with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino. His eyes would occasionally drift over the table to the giggling girls.

Hinata caught the boy's gaze and she spoke up.

"Or how Sasuke-san could not possibly love such 'unfit' kunoichi like us. It's very…ironic." The Heiress sipped at her water with Aki while Tenten continued to laugh.

"So how is it being friends with the Uchiha 'Prince'? I mean Neji isn't that bad…well anymore." Tenten chuckled and trailed off while looking expectantly at her fellow Kunoichi. Sakura and Ino seemed to have heard and they both decided to look over at the girls in order to hear some 'juicy' info on their crush.

Akihane was the first to speak. She set her glass down and leaned forward on her elbows. She placed them on top of the table and rested her head on her folded hands in a mockery of her friend's frequent pose. "For one Sasuke likes tomatoes. He ends up happy when we cook them. You should've seen his face when I planted them in my garden last summer."

Hinata nodded in agreement, raising two fingers as she took over. "He also hogs the blankets. I would know since we've been forced to share the living room before when Naru-chan's experiments went wrong. Naru-Chan and I had to huddle because Sasuke-san took all of our blankets."

Tenten started laughing, while Ino smirked and Sakura looked surprised. Hinata hummed contentedly and smirked into her water. Akihane, meanwhile, smirked and continued from where Hinata left off. "He also hates when I use sealing abilities while playing Ninja Tag. After I created a tracking seal he started limiting what we could use in the game." The Uzumaki informed them.

Ino glanced over at Sasuke over the rim of her tea and grinned wider.

"So what about during training. Do you guys get any…juicy shots?" The Yamanaka questioned them. Her eyebrows did an odd wiggle that left Akihane smiling and Hinata leaning in as well. The Heiresses shared looks before Akihane reached over for a napkin and grabbed a pen from her pocket. She then handed the articles to Hinata, who set to work drawing.

"We have had a few moments. I tend to stick with water against Hinata-Hime and Sasuke, which means we normally bring changes of clothes with us. Recently I accidentally set fire to Sasuke's shirt and he had to remove it, though I'm not sure how much more I could give you about the situation without being creepy." Akihane told Ino, pulling back from the table as trays of food were placed between the hungry Shinobi and the bright grill on the table.

Hinata finished her sketch and handed the napkin to Ino. The Yamanaka barely suppressed a whistle as she looked over the detailed sketch of Sasuke during Taijutsu training. Hinata calmly set her cup down and reached for some food to add to her plate, ignoring the reproachful looks she was getting from the other girls.

"What happened to the shy Hinata anyways?" Ino questioned while pocketing her new prize, her eyes scanning the aftermentioned Hyuuga as she grabbed her food. Akihane hid a smirk behind her hand and grabbed her own food, while Sakura and Tenten turned their attention to the two heiresses.

Hinata set her plate down and calmly answered Ino's question. "She was never really there. Sure, I was embarrassed and I stuttered…I still have trouble with adults now, but I was never weak. Other's took my appearance for granted and said a meek child could never be strong. I allowed them to keep their beliefs because it aided me in the long run."

Hinata took a moment to gaze at her plate, her reflection marred by the slight cracks in the porcelain and by the scratches that had long since settled into the surface. A perfect representation of herself, the girl figured. For all her bravado and her showing the past few weeks, she was still only a child with a touchy past who needed to heal. She was scared, but within time she would be smooth again.

"Hinata-Hime has a power to her not many have. She had the ability to shove herself behind everything else and do anything in her power to protect those precious to her. She has given more than we could imagine, but that's just who she is. Hinata-Hime is Hinata-Hime, nothing new or different there." Akihane followed up as she quietly dug into her food.

Hinata smiled at her friend and the kunoichi all lapsed into silence in order to eat their food.

I~~~~I

"Gift time!" Kakashi called out, reaching to drag his wayward blonde student to him by her shoulders. He gently shoved her into the seat in front of him so that those around him could start presenting their gifts.

Akihane scowled at the man with murder in her eyes. The promise of death did little to waver Kakashi's bright eyes mile and instead seemed to make it grow brighter. Akihane stopped trying to fry her sensei and turned instead to receive the gifts her friends did not have to get her but went through the trouble of grabbing anyways.

The first one was from both Sakura and Ino. It was wrapped elegantly in silver paper and adorned with a blue bow. Akihane took her time so as not to rip the paper, opening the gift several moments later. Sitting on her lap was a set of cosmetic weapons such as senbon combs and thick needles meant to hold up a bun. Ribbons were laced with toxins and woven with chakra fabric to create strong weapons.

Akihane smiled and thanked the two, holding the gift close for a moment before accepting the next from Shino. Shino gifted her with an elaborate glass-flower dip pen along with several inks made from the nectar and petals of plants his Clan cultivated for their colonies.

Choji gave her a set of recipes and some cooking supplies, while Kurenai and Asuma joint-gifted her some sealing paper and ninja wire. Hinata came in with some more scrolls that Akihane had to be encouraged to set down, while Gai and Lee both gave her training weights. A stubborn and rather disgruntled Neji gifted her new Kunai, and Tenten came in with a custom order for her father's blacksmith.

"I saw that your blade shattered and figured we could help you patch it up," Tenten told her when Akihane grew confused over the gift. The Kunoichi winked at Akihane, leaving the albino both happy and relieved.

After them came Sasuke, who surprisingly was gifting with Shikamaru. The two boys refrained from looking at one another as they handed her a small wooden box as big as her lap, sealed with a blood triagram.

Akihane pondered the gift before she bit her thumb and placed it on the seal. As expected the box opened, though the contents were not expected. Kunai laid inside, each inscribed with seals. A scythe lay at the top along with several scrolls and two picture frames. A set of keys was left in the pictures.

Akihane looked up at her two friends, her eyes watering against her wishes as Shikamaru glanced away with a flushed face.

"The Sandaime asked us to go through your parents' things to figure out what you would get. The rest is at their house if you want it, but for now, this is what we figured you'd-" Shikamaru did not get to finish.

Akihane launched forward. In a rare display of emotion, she tackled both the silent Uchiha and the flustered Nara to the floor and held them both in a grateful embrace. No words were exchanged and both Shinobi awkwardly wrapped their arms around the Uzumaki as she tightened her grip on them. Those around quietly looked away in an effort to give them some privacy. The moment lasted a little longer than what was expected, though none of the three minded too much.

After a few minutes, Akihane disentangled herself from the shinobi and settled back on her seat, the two boys stepping back to allow a happy Kakashi to set his gift down on Akihane's lap. Akihane raised a brow when she noticed the package was moving in her lap, though Kakashi only urged her to open it when she questioned him about it.

Taking a breath Akihane prepared herself and pulled the elegant ribbon, freeing the top of the box. Without warning the lid popped off and a furry body landed on Akihane's chest.

Akihane caught the object on reflex. She looked down at the newcomer and nearly laughed when she noticed that the gift happened to be a very happy and fluffy pillow of a puppy.

"You got me a dog?" Aki asked her Sensei.

Kakashi nodded happily. "His name is Yuki. He's full wolf and bread to track. You said you wanted to start your own pack, so I thought I'd help you out."

Akihane blinked and then looked down at the wolf pup. Her eyes softened and she allowed the pup to nuzzle her face and lick her cheek. "Thanks, Kashi'-Sensei."

Kiba smirked and popped up beside the Sensei.

"Don't forget about me! My Sis and I put a care package together for Yuki. She also said if you want to bring him over so she could show you how the bonds work then you could." Kiba offered, handing over his own bag. The gift consisted of guides and supplies needed for taking care of a puppy, and some extra add-ins for Ninja Hounds that only most Inuzuka's were ever able to get.

Akihane took the package and set it with the rest of her gifts. She allowed the pup to climb onto her head much like Akamaru did for Kiba, though she made sure he didn't fall by using chakra.

"Thanks, everyone…This all means a lot to me." Akihane told them, smiling gently at everyone.

"Woah Gaki, hold up, you still have my gift, and those of your brothers." Jiraiya cut in, earning a surprised look from Akihane.

Pushing aside the faint hurt over Akihane's surprise that he got her a gift, Jiraiya pulled out three scrolls with detailed markings and seals imprinted on the surfaces of them. Jiraiya smirked and Akihane read the titles several times before she shook her head in exasperation. "Of course you'd do this. Thank you." Akihane told them as she realized what the scrolls were.

The very first detailed recreations and markings of not only the Rasengan but also the Hirashin, Mokuton, and the usage of nature chakra in the beginning stages. Her brothers and godfather had written their knowledge of her father's techniques to the best of their ability so that she could learn them. It was sweet of them.

"Also, Gaki, I wanted to let you know that I managed to free up your schedule for the next two weeks. It took me some arguing, but I have you booked for a trip." Jiraiya suddenly boasted, earning a surprised gaze from his goddaughter

Akihane blinked up at him in shock until he smirked. "You see, we're going to be finding the next Hokage."

I~~~~I

 **Somehow I managed to finally get this finished. Lately, I haven't felt like writing a lot, though I did end up doing so tonight. I also got a laptop! A friend of mine helped me get it, so now I'll hopefully be able to publish more frequently since I can type up a chapter almost anywhere. One bad thing though is the fact that I started Tennis practice and can't always post chapters on time. I apologize for any late updates! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Omake-Perhaps Another Time**

He didn't know quite what to make of it.

Once upon a time, he might have chosen to ignore it.

Now, he could not or he would lose his mind.

Akihane deserved better than this, deserver more happiness than he could ever bring.

But that did not mean that Sasuke could just sit idly by while that stupid mutt ruined his afternoon with Akihane.

The mutt, Yuki, was bothering him.

For the past hour that Mutt had clung to his Akihane like the mangy thing owned her, something Sasuke would forever protest and deny.

The mutt knew it was bothering him too.

It tended to smirk at him whenever their gazes met.

Akihane did not notice anything, which left Sasuke to pose as damaged control.

Perhaps he would have ignored it had it been at any other time.

Perhaps, Sasuke would have let the mutt cuddle his Uzumaki had the circumstances been different.

Another time then, if the mutt lasted that long.


	39. XXXIX- Pretentiously Falllacious

Akihane had not expected this when the Elders had asked her to deal with one more issue before she left with Jiraiya to hunt down Tsunade.

Sitting in a single cell before she was one shinobi. His eyes, downcast and settled stubbornly on a wet spot on the floor of his cell, were a deep seafoam green that had at one point unsettled her.

"Gaara." Akihane allowed, her voice creeping along the cold air in a whispered hush.

The boy looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes refocusing on her as he blinked away the haze he had been under. For the past week or so the boy had been struggling to manage his position in Konoha's Cells. He no longer had any contact with his prisoner and he also had no insight as to what was going on. The absence of a voice of influence such as the Bijuu within him, Shukaku, was bound to leave him either on edge or wandering in the fog below.

"Uzumaki," Gaara spoke quizzically. He sounded as though he hadn't spoken in awhile, his voice both hoarse and odd. Akihane figured the boy didn't even know what to think when it came to other people, much less the girl that had placed a seal on his stomach.

Relaxing at the reply, Akihane knelt before Gaara and reached out.

Behind her, the kunoichi knew that the two ANBU escorts were tensed and ready to fight. Nara Shikaku, Ibiki Morino, and Jiraiya were all waiting for her to act and were all prepped to step between her and the Subaku boy if anything went wrong.

Gaara eyed her hand warily, having been on the receiving end to an attack from the albino already. He understood the girl was going slow to show him she meant no harm, however, even if he wanted nothing more than to push her away.

Those actions were beyond him right now. Seals worked their way up his arms and restricted his movements to the barest of twitches of his fingers or the tilting and turning of his neck. Without the key to the seals, he was unable to move his body or attack anyone near him.

Akihane placed her hand on his chest, gently resting the tips of her fingers over the bindings at his heart.

"You're a Jinchuuriki." She told him.

Gaara stiffened and narrowed his shadowed eyes at her, a deep and unsure sound leaving the back of his throat.

Akihane smiled at him and leaned in so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Gaara was unable to say or do anything as the girl's arms slowly slid around him and she pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment, Gaara thought he heard the sound of shuffling, only to realize that the girl holding him was _crying_.

Uzumaki Akihane was crying on him, _for him_ , without any incentive and without motive. She was simply crying over him in a way that Gaara had only ever seen with Temari.

He didn't know what to do.

"You're so strong Gaara, pulling through this entire time. You…You managed to push past all of your afflictions and wield them as your shield. You took being a Jinchuuriki and turned it into a way you could survive. I can only ever applaud you for that. No matter your methods, I find the very fact you managed that alone to be outstanding." The Uzumaki let out in a single breath.

Pulling away, Gaara was struck with how gentle Akihane looked with tears at the edges of her soft eyes.

"From one Jinchuuriki to another…I'm glad that you survived Gaara. I'm glad I get to meet you and tell you all that I can."

Gaara fell forward as a jolt of chakra released the seals around his heart, binding his limbs in place. In a shocking display of care, Akihane caught him and drew him back into a hug.

"It's good to meet you Gaara-San. My name is Uzumaki Akihane Naru and I am a Jinchuuriki just like you."

I~~~~I

"That was reckless Aki," Jiraiya spoke up once Gaara had been reunited with his siblings. The Subaku children had bee held by Konoha as insurance that Suna would not try to attack them once more, though this had mostly been through Gaara. At first, all three siblings had been in custody, however, after a day Temari was released to discuss what would follow with Konoha and Suna's treaties.

From there Kankuro had been released only two days after. He had brought up the cost Konoha would require from Suna over damage repairs and the fracturing of their alliance. Orochimaru's deception or not, Suna had still broken the carefully constructed accords it had established with Konoha in a matter of two months. There had been much to fix and amend after that.

Gaara had been the final catalyst. Konoha had to choose whether or not to keep the same weapon Suna had tried to use on them as leverage against his home.

In the end, the decision had fallen on Akihane's shoulders to make. She hadn't been sure what she would choose until she saw Gaara bound in that cell like an animal. She feared being locked up and only seen as a weapon for the village. She feared being used and controlled like Orochimaru had controlled Suna.

Akihane chose to hand Gaara back to his family on the condition that Jiraiya be allowed to fix his seal and that Suna allows Konoha to go into its workforce and do what was needed to put them back on their feet. As it stood Konoha could not afford to lose an ally, and Suna was more profitable as it's only separate entity in the long run for the village.

"I know," Akihane replied he gaze soft on the boy who looked so shocked to be hugged by his siblings.

Recovery would take a long time for Gaara without Shukaku whispering threats into his ear. He would not be able to fall back on the secondary power, even if he still had full control of his sand.

"It had to be done though. Konoha cannot continue to grow by simply being more powerful. Kindness goes a long way, and even if it did not benefit the village it benefited Gaara. To be a Jinchuuriki…You never rid yourself of the fears that come with it. They creep at the edge of your mind like a ticking bomb just waiting to go off." Akihane told Jiraiya, clenching her hand at her stomach.

She closed her eyes and thought about her talk with the Kyuubi, the one where she had found out how her parents had really died.

"Soon Gaara will have to face the Bijuu within him and ask him important questions. For now, Shukaku will not have control of Gaara's thoughts or actions and that is enough. He will learn in time how to deal with more emotions than anger and hate. He will grow to understand what it is he is tasked with…and why." She finished off by turning away.

Her steps were neither rushed or wary. She walked with calm confidence away from the Sand Sibling she had seen to the gates of her village, heading toward the Hokage's Tower.

Jiraiya paused at her words and watched her step into the streets of her village. People whispered and pointed, glares and insults directed at the Uzumaki's back. Despite this, Akihane marched onward and never faltered in her path.

"Just how much of that applies to you as well, Akihane?" Jiraiya questioned the girl, even as the words were blown away by a gust of wind.

Akihane's hair danced in the breeze, the bright white locks let down. With her dark blue jacket and the black pants and metal plates decorating not only her arms but her legs, the girl formed an imposing figure. In fact, Jiraiya would go as far as to say that she looked almost exactly like the man whom her swords belonged to.

She truly was the child of lost legacies.

I~~~~I

Her eyes rested on the faces before her. She did not expect many people to see the two of them off, though Akihane was often surprised when it came to the number of people who cared for her.

All of her brothers were taking time from their day to see her off, while all of the Rookies and their Sensei's had wished her well. Iruka and Kakashi had come to argue about how safe she should be, while Anko and Yugau handed her more supplies to ensure she was not empty-handed. Konohamaru had brought several of his friends to tell Akihane goodbye, while Sakura took her time to lecture Akihane about proper edicate and saving money for things other than sealing supplies and weapons.

Sasuke and Hinata stood together with amused looks decorating their faces in different ways. Sasuke's lips had twitched up while Hinata's eyes were alight with a spark that had only grown since the Chunin Exams.

There was only one other person who did not quite fit the picture, though he tried his hardest.

Zabuza stood next to his apprentice. The young man was packed and ready for a trip, though he would not be joining his master. Instead, Haku would be joining Jiraiya and Naru on their little exertion so that Akihane could 'keep an eye on him'. Since he was still technically under the Uzumaki Head's watch.

"Take care," Zabuza ordered his apprentice. Haku chuckled at his master.

"Don't die while I'm away," Haku told his master, earning an unamused grunt as the Nin hit the boy over his head.

"Gaki. Don't get cocky with me. I can survive without you."

Haku laughed at that, and soon he was joined in by Akihane and then the rest of the Rookies. The Jonin huffed at them and glared in a menacing manner at them all. Despite trying to appear intimidating, he only managed to look like a disgruntled and overgrown child.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going." Jiraiya called out to his two tag-a-longs."

Akihane nodded and waved goodbye at the others before turning to step beside her godfather.

Haku moved to follow, only to find two Shinobi standing in front of him. Both Hinata and Sasuke had stopped the Ice-User with less than hospitable looks on their features.

Hinata was surprisingly the first to speak, her words short, to the point, and rather haunting. "If you hurt Akihane or try to make a move on her I will end you."

Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Touch her and you die, Yuki." The Uchiha warned with a glare.

Haku blinked at the two innocently, tilting his head to the side as though he were confused.

"I have no idea what you mean. Akihane-San is my host and I would never do anything she didn't want. She's far too nice and pretty to deal with that." Smiling brightly and in a 'reassuring' manner at the two Ninja, Haku stepped passed them.

"You have nothing to worry about. After all, I'm only going to be mostly alone with Akihane-San for several days, if not weeks, with only the perverted Sannin as a buffer. I mean it isn't like he's a cheap man and will force us to share a room so he can get data for his research. That won't happen." Haku told them, his lip twitching up at the corner as he backed up and turned around swiftly to go match the pace of his traveling companions,

"He's good," Hinata muttered under her breath begrudgingly.

"He's suicidal." Sasuke hissed with narrowed eyes.

"He troublesome." Someone spoke from behind them, turning Sasuke's and Hinata's bloodthirsty gazes to the annoyed male watching Haku settle up beside Akihane.

For once, the two were in agreement with their Nara contester.

I~~~~I

Akihane had to withhold her laughter until they had gone far enough from the village for the shaking of her shoulders to not be noticed.

Haku smirked down at her as she laughed breathlessly, Jiraiya watching her with vague amusement.

"I-I can't believe that you did that!" Akihane wheezed, a smile spreading across her lips as Haku shrugged.

"They made it so easy." He offered.

Jiraiya shook his head as Akihane calmed her laughter and settled for leaning on Haku's shoulder. The habit, while odd, had been one she had developed while conversing with the young male about Iryo Ninjutsu and cooking. The action not only unsettled the girl's brothers, but also her Hyuuga and Uchiha 'guards'.

Jiraiya had to admit that his goddaughter was skilled to get those two kids to work together so well, especially when both of them had such obvious crushes on her. The Uchiha was more obvious than the Hyuuga, though Jiraiya still wasn't sure if the crush the girl had was hero-worship or something more.

Just thinking about the topic had Jiraiya itching for a pen and paper. He wanted to write these ideas down for later when he was able to work on his manuscript. Perhaps the next town over.

"So, what are we going to do while we look for Tsunade-Sama?" Akihane questioned him.

Pausing, Jiraiya turned around to face his goddaughter. He grinned brightly and dropped a hand into the pouch of his haori.

"Well, dear grasshopper, we're going to pop some balloons."

I~~~~I

Akihane sighed and rested her back against the tree she and Haku had taken residence at.

Her hands were cold and tense, the veins on them more pronounced beneath her pale skin. Water droplets fell from her fingers over the ground below her, turning the Earth a darker shade of brown.

"Are you alright, Akihane-San?" Haku questioned the Uzumaki, leaning his head on her shoulder as he glanced over at her.

The Uzumaki nodded and looked down at the remnants of her water balloon in annoyance. For the past two days that they had been traveling, Akihane had gone through several buckets of water balloons striving to get the last step of her father's jutsu down. The Rasengan, while appearing easy, was anything but. Achieving a balance of rotation and power wasn't easy to do, especially when one was so used to overpowering everything they did.

Akihane closed her eyes and her head made a faint sound as she leaned back against the trunk of her tree. She had the basic concept down and the theory behind it, she just couldn't apply it. Her control would fluctuate and the chakra condensing in the balloon would explode outward.

The first step hadn't been hard. Bursting the balloon with rotation was a lot like adding chakra into seals in order to overload them. She had that step down her first time.

Next came the rubber ball, a step that she succeeded at by the end of that first day of travel. She had only to add force and intent and then she exploded the poor ball in her grasp. Compared to those two steps, this last one came as a struggle to her. Combing the two steps wasn't easy when it came down to it.

"Perhaps you should take a break. How about you try some sensory exercises?" Haku suggested from her shoulder. His soft eyes met her gaze and the feminine features he bore were accented by the fading sunlight.

Akihane took a deep breath and nodded, slowly rising to her feet while Haku watched her. The Uzumaki gathered herself and pulled at her chakra until the force was flowing around her.

Haku's keen eyes took in the tiniest of movements from his companion. He had watched her struggled with this last step multiple times and he had also witnessed her training in other fields during his time at her side. The Uzumaki trained constantly when she was at home, whether through small chakra exercises while she studied or through her morning routine of push-ups, planks, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and the laps she did around the village.

This exercise had been one she practiced daily, even on the days she was supposed to rest. Akihane's chakra would spread out in the air around her, filtering through her surroundings and stretching out as far as the girl could reach.

The control exercise was meant to extend not only her sensory range but also her level of detail intake. So far, Akihane could stand in the middle of the village and stretch her senses past the gates. She also was able to narrow her senses down to the individual strands of hair on someone's head, though not for long.

The air grew warm as Akihane's chakra spread from her body and swept through the undergrowth. Her chakra brushed past the leaves on every branch of the trees surrounding them. The energy brushed past the roads and into the village they had stopped at, extending past the shops and houses in the thriving town. Akihane could see the cropped hillsides and the farming fields they had walked past, as well as the people heading away from their current place.

All around her the world moved and changed. Seen or unseen, the world continued to work. People laughed and glared, children ran and played. Emotions were broadcast over the chakra within, leaving Akihane breathless as she felt it all.

She still felt uncomfortable when exposed to the information, though she was slowly learning how to deal with the sensory overload. Where once she may have passed out after releasing her chakra to the open air, she now only trembled before straightening her stance. Almost two months had passed since her last experience in the catacomb tunnels from the Second Exam, and already she was making headway. With the help of not only the Shodaime but also the Nidaime, Akihane was improving.

The Kage proved to be invaluable when it came down to their knowledge and techniques. They had already helped her when making decisions as the standing Hokage, and Tobirama had ensured she knew how to properly train her sensor abilities. Akihane was growing stronger with each passing day.

"Wow…" Haku whispered under his breath as her chakra cloaked him. Akihane's presence lingered over him for an instant and then it faded abruptly. The girl was still continuing the exercise, however, her chakra had masked itself against Haku's skin.

The smell of salty broth mixed with the forest at night drifted past Haku's nose and he had to withhold a gentle sigh.

Akihane's chakra was intoxicating. Haku would even go as far as to call her chakra a drug does to its hypnotic tendencies. The warm always left someone feeling relaxed, while the mere presence of it removed any insecurities. Her chakra was nothing like anyone else and it made Haku feel lightheaded.

Closing his eyes from where he sat, Haku felt his head dip while his limbs simply melted. The hum of a song, that he attributed to a siren, thrummed in his ears. He had missed the pulse of Akihane's chakra at his throat after the girl had been assigned her new duties. She would no longer perform her exercises in the comfort of their shared home and instead chose to practice it in the comfort of her tower.

"Haku-San?" Akihane suddenly questioned him, earning a startled hum as the boy opened his eyes.

The chakra's warmth had faded entirely, though the air still hummed with power despite the faded presence of her energy.

Akihane had completed the exercise, which meant she was now back to her normal, natural, pulses of chakra that would sense around her like normal.

Haku waved off the Kunoichi's concern, smiling gently as he rose from his relaxed position. "I'm fine Akihane-San. Now, since you are done with training, how about we grab a bite to eat? My treat."

Haku couldn't pass the opportunity to mess with the Uchiha and Hyuuga again. They would no doubt learn of his and Akihane's impromptu 'date' from Jiraiya, which would annoy and anger them. In fact, the ice user was certain that the two would be livid if they heard he had taken their darling Uzumaki out for a bite to eat.

If he was able to talk with Akihane alone as a consequence of his prank, then all the better for him in the end. It was a win-win situation that had little to no arguments against him.

Akihane blinked at him and shook her head with a faint smile before she took Haku's offered hand.

"Very well, Haku-San. I'll go to lunch with you."

Haku smiled and held her as they walked away from their training area and began the trek back to the village they had been staying at.

"So, are you going to try and complete the Rasengan tonight, or are you going to wait until tomorrow?" Haku asked idly as they walked.

Akihane sighed and stared ahead as she answered him.

"I'll try again tonight. Perhaps if I tried incorporating some more chakra-control exercises I might be able to get the jutsu down. For now, I'll just have to figure it out."

"Maybe if you tried to get the balance of power correct, and then added rotation?" Haku suggested.

"Tried that already. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to balance this correctly." Akihane said.

The two grew silent as they stepped into the crowded market area and started toward a Tea House. Several heads turned in their direction as they walked, their appearances serving as beacons. Akihane's light hair and red eyes were odd enough without being combined with Haku's ornate dress or his rather feminine features.

Neither of them paid those that stared much mind. Instead, the two of them took seats at the Tea House.

The waiter near them set menus down next to them as said that she would be back to take their order in a few minutes.

Both Shinobi looked over their options and quietly scrolled through the meals and drinks offered.

"Perhaps some Green Tea?" Akihane suggested.

Haku hummed and countered.

"Or chai tea. I hear it's good."

"Jasmine might also be nice." Akihane offered.

They glanced up at one another and traded soft grins before Akihane folded her menu closed on the table. Haku did the same, leaning forward while performing a mockery of the Uchiha's famous pose.

His chin rested on his oddly folded hands as he asked Akihane questions about her training and what they would be doing following their lunch.

Soon the waitress came back, filling their orders for a bowl of Tsoba and a plate of danger with a pot of Jasmine tea.

Haku had just started asking Akihane about her promotion when the Waitress returned again. The girl was acting oddly, and soon she accidentally tripped.

The tea kettle tipped and Haku moved quickly, catching the girl while Akihane grabbed the tray of food and the tea kettle. The girl started apologizing, only to notice that Haku now had tea spilled over his nice kimono.

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry! Here, please, let me clean you up!" The girl sputtered, blushing as she waved her hands frantically.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Haku asked the waitress as Akihane set their food and tea down, her eyes shifting over the girl in confusion.

The girl hadn't shown signs of fatigue or dizziness before she had come back to their table. Had Haku made her nervous? Pretty faces tended to do that to some people.

"No, I insist. Please let me get you cleaned up." The girl persisted.

Haku looked at her and Akihane waved him off with a small smile.

"I'll wait." She told him, earning her a nod as the boy was dragged off toward the back by the embarrassed waitress.

Shaking her head at the odd occurrence, Akihane slipped back into her seat and glanced toward the streets beyond the curtained entrance of the tea house.

A faint sound alerted him to someone walking toward her.

Turning her head, Akihane prepared to tell the person walking up that the seat before he was taken, only for the words to die in her throat.

Black eyes met her own and the whispy and thin strands of black hair hidden under a large straw hat swayed slightly. The man was young, though he held aged features she didn't normally associate with young adults. Even so, the man held himself well and had an air of power that radiated from him.

He was also far too familiar with a face for Akihane to ever forget.

"I-Itachi." She whispered under her breath, her eyes wide and her knees weak. Had she not been sitting down Akihane did not doubt that she would have fallen to the floor.

The Uchiha looked in the direction Haku had gone, raising his hand up to take Akihane's. His grip was warm and left her feeling fuzzy all over, while his gaze turned to captivate her again.

"Come with me, Akihane," Itachi told her, his smooth voice bringing her to her feet.

The door Haku had entered earlier creaked open, the smiling boy thanking the embarrassed waitress again before he turned toward Akihane.

His features hardened when he saw Akihane staring at a man he knew to be an S-Rank criminal, her arm gripped by the man's while her eyes remained trained on the man.

The man turned to Haku, features hardening momentarily before he tugged the shocked albino he had in his grasp toward him.

Haku reached out with a shout, stepping forward just as the two vanished in a blur of crows.

I~~~~I

 **Ahh, I'm quite evil, no? Perhaps its all the Dresden Files I've been reading, but I felt that the dramatics were needed here. After all, Itachi deserves only the grandest of entrances. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

 **And here is the new update. I messed up the chapters earlier, so if you haven't already, check out the Thirty-Seventh and Eigth again since I messed up the order and compeltely forgot a dang chapter.**

 **Drabble- The Damned.**

He hadn't seen her in years.

From that night of blood to this moment, standing before her, Itachi did not know how much Akihane had grown.

Sasuke had taken care of the girl and she had improved.

Word had it she was already a Chunin, though she did not wear the vest.

Word also had it that she was leading Konoha, thought the majority weren't privy to this news.

Akihane had grown and matured.

She was a young woman with battles behind her, the edge of her eyes dipped in sorrow and loss.

She understood the pains he had gone through and now stared at him as though she feared he makes her do it again.

Itachi had indeed not seen Akihane since she was a small girl grieving over the loss of Shisui, but that did not mean he did not know of her.

Akihane had grown up.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that fact.

Itachi wasn't certain he wanted the girl to mature and turn into a kunoichi feared by the nations.

He wasn't sure how he felt about her falling in line with her Mother and Father.

Itachi didn't know what to think about the Akihane he now saw.


	40. XL- Brewing Strife

_Akihane stepped back the moment the crows fell away from her._

 _Black feathers and red eyes filled her vision before they filtered out and left behind the dark and imposing figure that Itachi posed._

 _For years, Akihane had planned on their reunion. She had spent endless nights awake until the new morning wondering and trying to work on what she would do if Itachi showed up and threatened her or her village._

 _Those scenarios seldom placed Akihane without cover or the backing of Sasuke. She had planned for the confrontation to be between the three of them, not just two of them._

 _Itachi didn't seem to care that Akihane was alone, though. He had no qualms about his brother's absence and had even made sure that Haku wouldn't be there to aid her when it came down to it. Akihane was currently alone. Jiraiya would get her far to slow, Haku had no training against Itachi, and Akihane could only do so much._

 _Even so, Aki did not fail to create at least one fail-safe, the inevitable would happen and leave her without aide against a stronger opponent._

" _Itachi." The albino murmured as she channeled chakra into her hands, her body tensed and prepared to fight._

 _Itachi made no move toward or against her. He merely stood still, his red eyes practically glowing in the fading sunlight. Akihane would even go as far as to say that Itachi did not react to her actions at all._

 _Finally, after several uncomfortable moments that were spent in utter silence, Itachi addressed her._

" _You've grown up, Naru." The Uchiha Traitor told her, his eyes shifting visibly up her form before resting on her eyes. To his surprise, Akihane had not looked away from him. Her stubborn red hues remained transfixed on his own, something deep and scarred burning below the surface._

" _I-I…" Akihane tried to piece words together in her mouth. She had only two options, and right now running wasn't one of them. Akihane could either spike her chakra and fight Itachi to the best of her ability, or she could show her hand and hope that he did not take her assumptions the wrong way._

 _Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Akihane shifted and stood tall as she met Itachi's gaze._

" _I don't understand." She finally bit out, her weight shifting as she prepared to leap away from her current enemy. She may have a plan, but it was far from foolproof, which meant that any unanticipated action could tear it apart._

 _Itachi tilted his head slightly to the side, the slant pull at the skin of his neck, revealing what his large collar had originally hidden. The black cloak shifted with him, the red clouds on it drawing Akihane's attention for a moment._

 _The cloak was something blatant, a signature to a specific organization. Had Jiraiya mentioned them? Her Jiji? Akihane didn't remember being told anything about the black cloaks with red clouds, nor did she remember a word of Itachi's shifted loyalties spreading across the nations other than what came with his betrayal. He had vanished off the face of the Elemental Nations after the Uchiha Massacre. For all she knew, he could be hunting her or planning the destruction of the village._

 _Still, she knew she had to ask the question and get him to tell her exactly what had happened that night. She needed to learn the truth from his point of view._

" _What don't you understand Akihane?" Itachi questioned her, his eyes never leaving her own, the black orbs burning bright red._

" _Why you tried to make us hate you," Akihane stated softly, her eyes trailing the contours of Itachi's face, searching for any sign that Itachi would grant her._

 _Itachi reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, his grip slightly painful._

 _Akihane's jaw stiffened and she tensed at the unexpected action._

 _Itachi leaned his head down so his eyes stared directly into her own._

" _What makes you believe I tried? Why would I do that when you have acceptable reasons to hate me? I killed Shisui Akihane, you have all the reasons in the world to hate me."_

 _Akihane closed her eyes and shook her head with a deep breath._

" _Stop lying. Danzo killed Shisui, not you."_

 _Itachi's grip tightened and Akihane bit back a cry of pain as Itachi tensed in front of her._

" _Also, did you have to use a clone? Why not come in person if you're going to wage Psychological warfare? Why aren't you using your Sharingan? So far you haven't been playing smart Itachi." Akihane's tone took on a dangerous edge, her eyes opening to reveal deep crimson orbs. Her pupils were longer than normal, barely forming ovals that could easily transform into slits._

 _Itachi stared down at her without a word, his gaze unsettling. Despite the unnerving circumstances, Akihane remained fixed on her target while strategizing as to what she would do next._

" _Are you going to remain silent now? Are you not going to tell me what exactly the Elders made you do? Are you going to tell me why you let Shisui die?"_

 _The air grew thick around them as Itachi failed to reply, Akihane's accusations acting more like gasoline on a fire than a knife coming across curtains._

 _Akihane swallowed the bile building in her throat and let out a heavy breath._

" _Very well."_

 _She stepped into Itachi's personal space, momentarily surprising the Uchiha before he was reaching to grip her wrists and keep her from attacking him._

 _Akihane slipped into a well-practiced stance, her palm stretching before her in a harsh strike._

 _Itachi's fingers circled her wrist as her palm neared his heart, the surface of it humming with a thin outline of wind chakra._

" _That was dangerous, Akihane," Itachi informed her carefully as he looked at the stance she had taken, cataloging it just as he had done years ago._

 _She had improved her style, enough that it had actually branched into something that was not her own. For instance, the form she was in right then was a borrowed technique of the Hyuuga using wind chakra to apply more deadly force to a single area._

 _She had done the move before, Itachi supposed, since she had not hesitated in performing it on him. Without his knowledge or reflexes, he would either be dead or suffer from internal bleeding from her strike alone._

 _The wind chakra fizzled out, no longer controlled by Akihane's will. Or at least, she could not hold the control._

" _Still not strong enough." Itachi finally spoke, criticizing the Uzumaki as he tightened his grasp on her wrist._

" _I'm not done yet, Itachi," Akihane replied, using that moment to raise her leg up, bringing earth with her in the form of armor. Exactly how Kakashi had taught her._

I~~~~I

"Are you sure she's here, Itachi?"

Itachi looked behind him, taking note of the male standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. The male seemed to be bored beyond belief, and rather unconcerned with the situation they were in.

"I'd trust him over you, kid." An irritated voice spoke, the deep tone settling Itachi's frazzled nerves.

"Quiet. This is a Shinobi Village, don't take them lightly." Itachi told the two, his eyes shifting over the buildings they wove through.

Shadows danced around them, the night air filled with laughter and drunken cries of glee. Lights were on across the village, though more were turned off around them than in other more populated areas of the city.

In fact, the current neighborhood they were in was deserted compared to the rest of the village. People were still getting over the large attack that had only just happened, and so rubble still littered the streets and there were still those drowning their sorrows in other mediums.

Before they stood one of the few complete buildings, its walls foreboding in a way Itachi did not expect.

"So, this is her place then? The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?"

The bored drawl grated on Itachi's nerves, but he still managed to reply.

"Yes. She should be inside, if not then we will have to find her. Can you get in and out quickly?"

Itachi questioned the male, earning a soft grunt as the boy stepped forward. He reached out, barely giving any warning before his hand started to shimmer. His body shifted and his skin glistened, before the alley, they were in started to light up.

The boy's body vanished into a hazy mist, light bending around him in an ethereal manner.

"Tch, I don't trust the kid Itachi. He managed to get approved by Kakuzu, but that only makes me warier." Itachi's partner spoke from behind him, earning the man's gaze.

Itachi, for lack of a better reaction, could only nod in agreement. He also did not enjoy the companion that they had, but he could do nothing about the matter. As it stood, their Leader had made it clear that the boy was to go along and assist. At the very least, the boy was good at what he did. He was valuable, even if he couldn't be trusted.

I~~~~I

"I had thought they would try and tag along." The male muttered under his breath, his hazy feet brushing the floor in front of the glass door leading into his target's home.

Reaching forward, the male tapped the glass. To his surprise, his hazy fingers rebounded from the window.

"Well, she's smarter than I thought…I suppose I'll have to be creative then." The male spoke, a hint of challenge entering his tone as he thought about how he would get around the seals currently cutting him out.

Looking around the inside, he noticed a glinting droplet of water falling from the kitchen sink.

"Not smart enough, I'm afraid." He murmured with a tiny hum, raising his hand again.

He reached out, taking in the air around him with the condensing moisture. He traced the path from the falling droplet, taking in the path it took and the light refracting from it. Taking a breath, the boy then settled his shoulders and allowed his chakra to flow only a bit.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the sink with the dripping faucet, the darkness outside drowning out the light he had brought with him earlier.

He remained silent as he walked forward, ignoring the slight flickering of the light overhead and the pulse of the seal behind him. The girl had set secondary measures as well…or at least she had someone else do so. He would have to act quickly before the seal decided to activate.

The sounds of humming reached his ears, drawing his steps to the hallway and down it. The last door to the right, painted an appealing shade of lavender, was cracked open slightly with the light on. The other doors, black, and orange as well as a plain one at the end of the hall, were all closed and the rooms were dark behind them.

According to Itachi's intel, the girl sometimes had her friends over, one Hyuuga girl and another male that happened to be Itachi's little brother. The black door was probably the boy's, so he had a 50/50 chance of nailing the target or the Hyuuga.

Withholding a sigh, the boy brushed his hair back and stepped toward the door.

A kunai touched his neck, surprising him for a moment before he registered the sudden change in atmosphere.

The air around him had turned chilling, almost icy. His back felt stiff and he could feel the tell-tale pressure of two fingers against his spinal cord.

Well, he just had to get caught. Why hadn't he sensed the person he wondered? Perhaps it had to do with the seals around the place?

"Who the hell are you and why are you in Akihane's home?" The person behind him questioned her evenly, their tone both feminine and dangerous.

He gulped slightly. Just his luck, it was the Hyuuga.

"I was sent to grab her, Hokage's orders." He tried, glancing back at the girl.

The girl's eyes shaded over and he barely managed to move out of her reach and avoid her severing his spinal cord before he was locked in a fierce taijutsu match with the girl.

Stuck in close quarters, the boy did all he could to duck and dodge the girl's thrusts and jabs, his body moving with unnatural grace.

He knew that the door to the closet was close behind him, so he ducked under the next jab the girl sent, and with a swift movement the girl couldn't match, he sent her over his shoulder.

Rolling out of the way, he rose to his feet and turned sharply, reaching down for the curved dagger hidden in his waistband.

The Hyuuga launched up to her feet swiftly, turning toward him as her eyes suddenly strained.

She had activated her Byuakugan, and that meant trouble. Cursing inwardly, the boy gripped his blade loosely and tossed it at the girl.

He called on his chakra, drawing on it as the blade soured to his enemy. The world around him shifted and slowed as the light's above started to flicker more.

Abruptly, the light in the room collapsed, falling suddenly into a single point. The dagger that the boy had thrown glowed finally, sucking in the light like a sponge and vanishing swiftly.

The Hyuuga flinched and her eyes strained, but she never got a chance to even try to dodge. The dagger from before speared her shoulder slamming her into the wall with an abruptness of force that knocked her knees out from under her and slammed her head into the wall.

The boy huffed, stalking forward in the darkness as the light from the moon outside started to filter into the hall.

"Didn't think you'd make me do that. You surprised me kid, but you aren't who I'm here for. How about you just go to sleep, I'll take it from here." His voice drifted to a soft whisper, the girl in front of him glaring at him even as she tried to grab the handle of the bald embedded on her shoulder.

The boy reached her finally, leaning so he stood eye-level with the girl.

His eyes glinted, shining bright despite the lack of light anywhere but behind him, his dagger having died out soon after striking her.

The color and the meaning of the look scared the girl enough to stop her movements.

"Good girl." The boy murmured, reaching to grip the handle of the dagger.

His eyes, glowing a ghostly blue, never left her own the entire time.

"Now, how about you just sleep and let me take care of this?" He said again, his voice turning soft while his face began to haze over.

The Hyuuga blinked, trying to push past the haze, only to find she could only see blackness.

Her body slumped, and the boy pulled the dagger from her arm. He caught her as she fell forward, slipping with her into the room he had previously seen the light on it.

No one else was inside, and the sparse room left the boy slightly off-center regarding the girl he now held.

Shaking his head, he hauled the girl up onto the white bed situated in the middle of the room.

The boy sighed and turned away, walking out of the room so he could survey the other rooms.

I~~~~I

"She's not here."

Itachi stiffened a fraction, glancing behind him to the hazy figure of his other partner. Kisame stiffened as well, turning his massive body in the direction of the noise.

The boy slumped into himself with his hands still in his pockets, met Itachi's eyes evenly.

"The Jinchuuriki left a few days ago. Not sure where."

Itachi nodded at the boy, glancing toward Kisame.

"We need to find her. Should we head out or try and find more information?" He asked his partner, thinking over who he could find out from or where the girl could have gone.

He had heard from his sources she had been put in a position of power after the invasion. Why would she leave when she held that type of standing? Was she made into a diplomat? Even then, wartime laws, and this would be a war for Konoha, stated that any available Ninja had to stay in the village to act as protectors. Sending the Jinchuuriki, and a promising Kunoichi at that, out of the village at a time like this was a stupid and odd decision on Konoha's part.

The elders were really screwing up the village if they thought this was helping. Itachi wished he had ended them when he had the chance…If only he had pushed a little harder, then maybe the Village would no longer have them meddling with everything.

"I say we leave. This place gives me the creeps." The boy suddenly spoke, earning Itachi's glare.

The boy shrugged at him, not affected by the dark stares he was suddenly receiving from both of his partners.

"Just my opinion. No need to be defensive." The boy waved his hands outside his pockets for a moment, before relaxing back on his heels with his gaze settled back on Itachi's face,

The boy had guts to risk exposure to the Sharingan like that. Still, Itachi knew that he had the skill to back it up. To this day, Itachi had known only the boy and their leader to be able to break out of Tsukuyomi.

"Tch, I agree with the kid for once. We need to find the Jinchuuriki…and the less time wasted, the better." Kisame spoke up, the blue-skinned male meeting Itachi's gaze as well.

Itachi sighed, figuring he had little choice since he had just been overruled. He wanted to press the issue harder but was forced to pause when the clone he had sent out earlier suddenly vanished.

Memories flooded back to him, ones detailing Akihane's departure from the village to a place close by in the direction of Tanazaki Gai.

Apparently, they wouldn't have to wait, then.

"Alright, we'll leave." He offered the two, turning to walk away.

Without prompting, the two followed him.

I~~~~I

Hinata awoke suddenly, her eyes snapping open as she rose sharply to a sitting position. Without warning, her hand slapped at her shoulder, right over where she had sworn she had been stabbed.

To her utter shock, the wound was closed and her arm felt fine. Even more surprising, she was back in her room lying on her covers without any tell-tale sign of a fight around her. The sky outside her window indicated it was still dark, and the clock near her bed started it had only been an hour since she had been attacked.

Had she been attacked? She was certain she had been, but every time she thought back to it…

Blue, icy blue that spread a feverish heat across her limbs. Hinata's body felt numb and she tried not to collapse back into her bed at the feeling. The world spun and she gripped the blankets below her, only to find that she couldn't feel anything.

The world darkened and she was left without any of her senses, her head pounding without the pain registering, the feeling a dull throb that mine as well have been absent.

Suddenly, everything rushed back and Hinata was left to cry out sharply, her body losing its balance as she plummeted from the bed to the floor. Her hands tried to move forward, but they were hardly fast enough in their sluggish state. Her side hit the floor with a thud, a soft cry leaving her lips as pain shot up her body.

"Hinata?" A voice called out, the near-silent padding of steps sounding before someone dropped down beside her.

"Hey, Hyuuga, what's wrong?" Sasuke's voice rang above her, her eyes closing to push against the pain in her head and body.

The man, her attacker…hadn't he wanted Akihane? Had he been after her friend? Had he been there at all?

As far as she remembered, something had happened, and yet the haze only grew.

"A-Aki…S-Someone came…Looking for h-her…" Hinata managed just before blue filled her vision again. Ice crept along her skin, turning her feverish once more. This time she succumbed to the darkness more willingly than before.

I~~~~I

"Well, that's not good."

Itachi turned to survey his partners, catching the blue eyes of the least-trusted individual under the brim of his straw hat.

The man's gaze burned in a way it hadn't before, the ice within chilling even Itachi's soul.

"She woke up. I would expect company soon, the Hyuuga I ran into proved to be more troubling than expected…Curious." The man commented idly, glancing behind them to the shadows shifting across Konoha's inner forests.

They had only stopped at a training ground to discuss where to go next. Itachi had never expected that they might end up fighting someone, especially since the man had told him everything had been taken care of.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with a faint narrowing of his eyes, keeping track of the way the man shifted and turned to the village with watching eyes.

"I mean that she managed to break the paralysis, even if it was only for a few minutes. She dissipated my chakra." The man reiterated, his eyes narrowing momentarily before his hand arched before him.

Abruptly, the light that the moon had cast grew, thin silvery tendrils racing from the spaces between shadows cast by the source. The tendrils wove together to form an impressive wall of pure light, though the light failed to do more than illuminate their faces.

Senbon crashed into the tendrils, each one vanishing into the light without a sound.

Earth erupted beneath them, forcing the three nin backward, across the clearing they had been resting in.

Three forms, all dressed in the standard uniforms of Konoha Jonin, dropped into the clearing. Each sported hair in varying shades of brown, though the tallest of the group had a reddish tinge to his hair, while the others were dusty and blondish.

"I told you." The man muttered, standing tall as he observed the three newcomers.

The middle one glanced at them but quickly looked away from Itachi.

Well, that meant they knew about the Uchiha. Bummer, he hadn't wanted to get involved again. If word spread…well, Hidan would laugh his damn head off for one, and he'd never be able to face his sister again. She'd jest him, he knew it. Also, he had no need to be targeted by Konoha's Shadow Users. He'd had his fair share of troubles with them before.

"Uchiha Itachi, former Leaf Nin, and S-Rank Criminal…Hoshigaki Kisame, former Kiri Nin, and S-Rank Criminal. And…"

The main man paused, staring at the man with a slight frown.

"You are?" He questioned warily, earning a raised brow from the man himself.

"Wait, you seriously don't know me? Damn, Konoha Nin is really forgetful…Oh well. Just call me Shiro for simplicity's sake." Shiro told them with a moment's pause.

The man at the front stepped forward threateningly, only to pause when Shiro's teammates finally kicked into gear. Itachi stepped in front of his group, his black eyes surveying those in attendance.

"Namiashi Raidou, Shiranui Genma, and Tatami Iwashi. Former members of the Hokage Guard Platoon and current guardians of one Uzumaki Akihane." Itachi spoke up, leveling the playing field between the two parties for a moment.

Shiro shifted and reached down into the pockets of his pouches, the fabric of his sleeves falling over his hands to hide them from view.

"Why are you in the village, Itachi? If you came to get Sasuke…then you might as well leave. We won't let you take him." Raidou spoke up, his tone threatening and harsh.

Itachi paused at the mention of his younger brother, reaching up through the fabric of his cloak.

Shiro allowed chakra to flow through his limbs when he noticed Itachi's starting signal, the unbuttoning of his cloak and the laying of his hand across the fabric so that the previously concealed limb now hung in the open air.

Kisame gripped the handle of his sword hanging on his back, his lips twisting into a large and frightening grin that showed his sharp teeth. Shiro withheld a chuckle and pulled his hand out from his pouch, drawing out enough needles to slot between each finger.

The three shinobi tensed and all shifted into fighting stances. Raidou took the lead, and within moments, the three shinobi flew at one another.

Shiro darted over to the Jonin wearing a bandana over his head. He let go of several needles, drawing his other hand up in an arc with another glass blade. His target wove under the needles and met his blade with one of his own.

Chakra sparked between the two before Shiro smirked and pushed the advance. Surprisingly, the Konoha Nin allowed him to lead him away from the other two, the shorter Nin with sandy hair clashing with Kisame while the leader of the group met Itachi in a swift taijutsu fight.

Itachi would finish his opponent soon enough. Shiro would just have to hold on till he did, and then he could knock out the man before him and be on his way. He still had to complete the mission that the Leader had sent him on.

Sending the remainder of his Senbon and bringing his blade up to block the strike that his opponent, Genma if he wasn't mistaken, sent at him, Shiro prepared his chakra. Light burst forward, drawn from the spaces between shadows. Tendrils danced along his limbs, twisting and stretching toward his opponent in an effort to overcome him.

Genma backed away faster than he thought the man could move, his hands flickering through signs.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The man shouted, drawing in a breath before letting loose a series of flaming pellets all targeting the blue eyes man still wearing his cap before him.

Shiro muttered and raised his hands, drawing the light before him in a barrier before pushing it onto the pellets with the clenching of one fist.

The other hand remained open, the fingers on it tapping at the air while it grew cold. Goosebumps shifted over his revealed skin, the hair at the back of his neck rising as he drew at the energy in the air.

His eyes closed, a flash of a sad smile entering his vision. Beautiful yellow eyes that held a hidden fondness for him echoed in his mind's eye and left him feeling utterly empty.

His eyes opened and lightning sparked all around him, growing and funneling into a single pillar before him. The flames that struck the lightning only caused it to grow, while the tendrils of light started to multiply. They shot from the lightning, and with a single seal formed by his one hand, Shiro channeled them at his opponent.

Genma bounced back again, weaving out of the way of the tendrils aiming at his chest. Each tendril had razor-sharp edges that sliced through the two mudwalls he tried to halt them with. The tendrils also glowed eerily, sucking all light from their surroundings without expressing it to the environment. It seemed like they could take all the light from their surroundings and only stay at the dim hum they had been from the beginning.

Shiro stepped forward, his eyes a dull blue that left much to be desired. His emotions had been drained, everything directed at his opponent.

The tendrils slashed down, slicing clean through the ground below Genma without a sound, their edges turning the ground red-hot without letting any light past them.

Light channeling was a simple technique when one figured it out and trained their affinity for the correct elements. Stealing light and turning it into energy for something, such as his tendrils, contained any excess energy that might otherwise have given off an eerie glow in the cool night air.

A tendril sprang stretching and moving faster than before, its length wrapping around the ankle of its Jonin target. The Jonin shouted, his eyes darting to the tendril even as he felt the heat rise from his bandaged limb.

Shiro drew his hand across the space, forcing the tendrils to attack Genma all at once, the wreathing mass compounding and growing into a large wave of concentrated light.

The heat could be felt form where Shiro stood. The Jonin was no doubt feeling worse.

Shiro sighed and turned around, preparing to help out his teammates.

A jolt of chakra halted his movements, his body suddenly growing warmer as the previous chill faded and a new sensation pricked at his skin.

Shiro hissed and turned around, lashing out with a single hand in time to cut off the long shadow that had spread from the forest toward him in an effort to steal his will.

"No!" Shiro snarled abruptly, rage suddenly flashing in his eyes as the tendrils shrank and retreated, gathering around him like a shield. Light, brighter than before, flashed before it all sparked upward and then abruptly collapsed.

Amidst the light, Shiro's cap flew from his face, his hair flying back from the force of his blow. His blue eyes glowed sinisterly, while his hair settled on his shoulders like a glowing halo. He looked every bit like an Angel scorned, like the fae that took on the deceiving form of a prince to steal from others.

The light from Shiro cast the entire clearing into a white haze. Or at least, every part of the clearing barring the space before him where a large wall of shadows had been erected.

A boy, small in both stature and in experience, knelt down by the injured Jonin Shiro had been prepared to kill or injure severely. In front of the boy stood another figure.

The man was dressed in simple deer-skins and held himself with confidence. His hair was captured in a spiky tail that hung over the top of his head. A goatee covered his chin, and his black eyes were narrowed on Shiro's form.

"Shiro Omega, S-Rank criminal of Yugagakure. Wanted for the murder of the former leader of Yugagakure and for the decimation of the Water Temple, as well as the betrayal of the Shiro Clan. I thought I told you to never step foot in Konoha again?"

Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan and the resident specialist of shadows and one of the few masters of Yin Chakra remaining, spoke icily to the man glaring at him from across the field.

"Well, what do you know. Shikaku Naru didn't think I'd ever see you again." Shiro muttered crossly, his icy hues growing colder and filling with a deep malice that saturated the air around him, turning his brilliant tendrils a hazy blue.

Shikaku uncrossed his arms from his chest, walking forward calmly as he called over his shoulder.

"Get Genma to safety Shikamaru." The man ordered his son, watching a Shiro stayed where he was, facing the challenge head-on.

Without warning, shadows and light collided and brilliant sparks were drowned in darkness. The heat was consumed by the cold, leaving nothing but desolation.

I~~~~I

 **Dear heaven this took too long. You guys have no idea how long this chapter took…rewriting it was a hassle in itself, but then just when I was having trouble again, something just dropped itself into the story and now I have a plot point that makes sense and ties things together more than before.**

 **Omega Shiro, someone who I doubt I have fully mentioned. He's a little important, though not enough to completely detract from the main story. For now, he's there to act as a messenger and as something else to grab Akihane with.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! I hope you didn't mind the OC, he kinda just jumped into the story before I could realize that he had. Happy 40** **th** **Chapter!**


	41. XLI- Turning Events

Her heart pounded in her chest, the steady thrum wild and uncontrolled. Her entire body ached, and as she looked up at the sky, Akihane just wanted to remain on the ground, watching the clouds pass by without a care in the world. She wanted to be back at Shikamaru's side, sitting in silence as the world moved on around them.

Instead, she was lying in a destroyed field at the bottom of a crater she had created herself. She had just finished off the last of Itachi's clones, though not without repercussions. Three clones all at less than half-power had left her both drained and hurting. Akihane ached from her fingers to her toes. Her chakra was depleted and her eyes burned not only with shame but also with suppressed sadness.

She had lived her life constantly asking why Itachi had decided to kill his family. She had wondered about how Shisui had really died and why, and Akihane had also lived with the knowledge that she would never quite be what others saw.

Itachi's words only confirmed her beliefs.

Her eyes slipped shut and the Uzumaki tried not to think about the chilling feeling she had gotten when Itachi had told her he would be dragging her to the organization he was a part of so that the Kyuubi could be ripped out of her belly.

She shuddered, her seal contracting as she tried to withhold the tears that started trailing her cheeks.

She had only survived the battle thanks to the two Kage within her, their teaching pushing her, while their instruction helped her to keep her head straight in the fight.

" _Akihane…"_ Tobirama whispered softly to her, his tone edged with worry and pain.

Akihane's chest ached. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to be done with it all.

She wanted to rest.

I~~~~I  
She hadn't thought about her home in a long time. For years she had run from the truth, evading the horrors that had clung to her in the form of nightmares. She had struggled to rid herself of the past and pave a new future for her and her apprentice.

Tsunade had been running for a long time. She had forgotten what Konoha looked like, forgotten the faces that lined the streets and even the smell of smoke that permeated the Hokage's office due to Hiruzen's bad habit.

Despite that, Konoha never stopped trying to find her. She had run into several other Nin, had come across comrades she didn't know the names of, but who knew her. She had run into Jiraiya a time or two, though she avoided the other members of her team. There had been those traveling that knew of her, and those that found out soon after meeting her.

Konoha just wouldn't let her go. Its grip was harsh and demanding, it's hands digging wounds into her soul with each tightening gesture.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune called to her, the one reminder she allowed herself to have of Konoha.

They had been passing through a small village on their way to a gambling house when a sudden influx of chakra had occurred not too far ahead. Against Tsunade's better judgment, because those battles were no longer her business, Shizune had dragged her to the scene.

By the time they had arrived, the battle had nearly been finished. In fact, there was only one person left over. The survivor was passed out inside a large crater, one akin to those Tsunade tended to create with her own abilities, and she was covered in wounds.

The wounds didn't bleed, though it was obvious that damage had been dealt with the young girl.

A cursory view of the child(and it pained Tsunade that she was so young) revealed just what village she belonged to, leaving a heavy feeling in Tsunade's chest.

"Tsunade-Sama, she's not breathing well!" Shizune called from her spot beside the kunoichi.

Tsunade didn't want to get involved. Konoha had long since lost her support. That village was cursed and it had taken her family one by one without remorse.

She couldn't exactly leave a kid to die either.

Pushing at the emotions kindling in her chest and the pain that grew in her heart, Tsunade dropped down into the crater with her apprentice, reaching out to lay a glowing hand on the girl's chest.

Immediately, she stiffened.

The girl's injuries were severe. Several cracked and one broken rib that had punctured her lung. There was damage to the girl's immune system, and signs of lightning and nerve damage stretched over her right side.

The girl shouldn't have even been breathing after the beating she had just endured, and yet her heart continued to beat.

Muttering under her breath about the unanimous stupidity of all Konoha Shinobi, Tsunade allowed her chakra to flow into the child and correct the damage that had been done. She looked at the girl and took in her appearance. White hair, lightly colored skin with no blemishes, healthy hands and nails covered in plated gloves. Scrolls and several different pouches armed the girl, showcasing her prowess in not only bukijutsu but also in fuinjutsu.

No one had that many modified storage seals on their person without having at least three years' worth of self-study under their belts.

The ribs mended and Tsunade turned the girl on her side to drain the fluid from the girl's lungs out onto the ground with a pulse of her chakra.

Shizune seemed to calm when she noticed her master working, her eyes glancing at the girl as her breathing began to even out and her pale complexion turned a healthier shade.

"We can't leave her here," Shizune spoke up, looking to her master as the woman laid the girl on her back again.

"We can't exactly take her, Shizune. She probably has a team. She won't die anytime soon, so-" Tsunade tried to refute her apprentice's offer, only to meet the harsh black orbs that her student sported.

Shame brewed beneath her skin as Tsunade registered the disappointment sprouting in those normally loving orbs. She hated when Shizune realized just how selfish she was. She never wanted to disappoint the girl, even though it was hard not to with her personality and aversion to any Konoha Nin.

"Fine. Only until the girl wakes though. I don't want to deal with Konoha right now."

Shizune perked up, thanking her before she reached to gently lift the Konoha Kunoichi up onto her shoulder, careful not to aggravate the girl's injuries. Tsunade rose to her feet with her apprentice, trying not to allow herself to be overwhelmed.

The girl's white hair set her on edge. She only knew two clans to have a history of lightly colored hair, and both of them were down to one known member.

Had Hatake had a kid? Or had Hiruzen hidden someone related to her from her? Was the girl a Senju, or did her coloring attribute to something different? Tsunade didn't know.

She had thought she was looking at a ghost when she had first given the girl a once-over, the child's features reminiscent of her late great-uncle.

Now, watching Shizune carry the kid, Tsunade felt she needed to investigate this matter a little closer. Perhaps the kid had just been unlucky and cursed with the eyes and hair of her uncle, as with all other albino's, but Tsunade wasn't sure it was that simple. The loss of pigment in the genes of children was something that hardly ever occurred, and when it did, it brought about severe consequences to that person. Sometimes the problems were simple, physical or not, but other times they were a lot worse. Her Uncle had struggled with his thoughts and the expression of his beliefs often because his mind didn't function the same way others did, all due to his genetic makeup.

Tsunade shook her head, marching alongside her apprentice away from the battlefield. If the Kunoichi had a team, she did not doubt they would come looking for her.

I~~~~I

Akihane's throat felt sore. Her chest burned and her limbs felt heavier than the rocks Kakashi had made her team hall across the village.

Her eyes slowly opened, her innate sensing abilities registering her surroundings before she took them in fully.

She was inside a hotel room, but it wasn't her own. Haku and Jiraiya were not nearby, and two unknown signatures prickled at her senses from behind the doors of her current room.

What had happened after she had fought Itachi? She remembered feeling so heavy and tired, but nothing else. Had she been dreaming? Had she passed out or had the entire thing been a lie?

"Finally awake Gaki?" A voice called from the door, the chakra of the figure burning brightly as Akihane turned her head to the intruder.

She had blond hair, a dull bust, flawless skin. Her eyes were a bright honeysuckle that rang with annoyance, and a sense of strength and confidence that decorated the air around the woman.

The woman was familiar, but Akihane could not place where she had seen her. Her head was still pounding and the room was quite hazy when she didn't focus. She could feel the other signature in what was probably the hallway to the hotel, and then there were several villagers dotting the area. The woman had bright green chakra, which tended to be common, though it felt off to Akihane. Her chakra felt a lot like Yamato's did, though his chakra was more of a muted orange with earthy hints of brown within.

Yugau also had green chakra, but her's still wasn't quite like this women. In fact, Akihane would go as far as to say that whatever the woman used her chakra for, she specialized in it. The chakra was warm but firm and not easily moved. She was strong-willed for sure, though Akihane wasn't certain that her will extended far beyond physical bravado.

"Oi, answer me." The woman stepped next to her bed, her eyes glaring at Akihane shook her head to clear away the haze.

She felt a little angry at herself for being so spaced out. Had her battle with Itachi really messed her up that much? She didn't know…

"Sorry…" Akihane muttered, coughing as her throat felt scratched.

She was shocked to find a glass of water stretched under her bowed head, and with a soft thank you drank it up.

After she had drunk half the glass, Akihane turned to set the glass down on the desk beside the bed, her eyes focusing more with each passing second.

"Alright Gaki, who are you and where is your team? I'll take you to them and you can deny my presence as a way to repay me for stitching you up." The woman spoke up, watching as Akihane turned her head toward her.

The woman stilled when Akihane's eyes met hers, confusion playing out within them as Akihane's lips twisted down.

"Even? Heal me? What happened Healer-San?" Akihane questioned, growing more confused at the stiffening of the woman's shoulders.

"And my name is Uzumaki Akihane, not gaki."

Tsunade remained frozen, gazing into her eyes.

Akihane blinked, glancing off to the glass of water still sitting on the desk.

The glass had been hit by the room's light at just the right angle, providing her with her reflection. Her eyes were maroon, just as they tended to be, and she wasn't wearing her headband. Her hair was down, cascading around her face in delicate but shaggy-looking spikes.

She looked far too much like her grandfather.

"Tobirama." The woman muttered the name like a curse, drawing Akihane's attention back to her.

Everything snapped into focus, the familiar note of chakra dawning on Akihane just as she took in the woman's attire and appearance.

The chakra was that of a medic in, unyielding but easy to mold with practice, warm and comforting while also precise and deadly. The woman was dressed in a gambler's cloak, and she had a telling tattoo printed between her eyes.

Coupled with the recognition factor and the fact that Akihane was alive and not dead or captured, she could only come to one conclusion.

"W-Wait!" A call directed the two kunoichi's attention to the door, the unfamiliar signature outside being gently pushed to the side while another, far more familiar, signature stepped in front of the door.

"Oho! Sorry about that, but I really must be collecting my student that you seem to have taken!" Jiraiya's voice rang just before the door slammed open.

Akihane sighed heavily and hung her head as the Gama Sennin stomped into the room, proclaiming his decision to 'rescue' Akihane without thoroughly assessing the situation.

"Ero-Sennin, read the atmosphere." Akihane snarled under her breath, drawing the man's gaze to the narrowed-eyed party glaring at him from Akihane's bedside.

Jiraiya stiffened mid-lung, his back hunched over to reveal the heads of Haku and another raven poking in through the damaged door. A sheepish look crossed Jiraiya's face as killing intent radiated from not only the blond woman but also Akihane.

"H-Hime…" Jiraiya greeted with a gulp, his eyes closing as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Jiraiya." Senju Tsunade snarled after his greeting, stepping forward menacingly.

A whimper left the man's lips, and Akihane barely noticed the raven beside Haku covering the kid's eyes as Tsunade ripped into her godfather.

I~~~~I

Akihane leaned on Haku's shoulder as Tsunade stood above a kneeling Jiraiya. Shizune, Tsunade's raven-haired assistant, was bent over her checking her injuries. The raven seemed familiar with the turn of events, something that had Akihane's heart going for the young lady. The Uzumaki knew as well as anyone who knew Jiraiya even a bit that he was eccentric to the max.

"Ero-Sennin, if you are done groveling, we should probably move on to business," Akihane called at Shizune cleared her.

Haku raised his head from where he had angled it to observe Shizune's abilities more clearly.

Jiraiya looked up from his spot under Tsunade, the growing bruises on his face suddenly vanishing as though they had never been there. The comic event only darkened Akihane's mood further, resulting in her glare going icy.

"Woah, Gaki, calm yourself!" Jiraiya stood, waving his hands in front of his face to ward of her anger.

"Look, how about we start with how you got messed up and what happened after Haku saw you get…taken." Jiraiya tried, his tone hardening as he turned serious. He seemed to be observing her closely as he mentioned the previous events that had led to Tsunade stepping in.

Akihane stiffened and her eyes dropped to her lap, her hands clenching beneath her gaze as a shiver fell over her body.

She had been weak.

Itachi could have easily taken her out, she knew he could have…and yet he had played with her. She had thought she was playing him, but in the end, those last word he gave her before the last clone had dispelled remained in her head.

"Itachi took me. We fought. I wasn't strong enough to beat him. There's nothing more to say." She settled on, raising her gaze to Jiraiya's.

Her eyes burned with the shame she felt for her failure, but she showed nothing. She bit back her emotions and concealed them behind a mask just as she had always done.

Jiraiya frowned at her, and Tsunade gave her another look over after hearing what had happened.

"You survived a fight with the Clan Slayer?" Tsunade spoke in disbelief.

Akihane smiled bitterly at the woman, too tired to exercise her normal respect.

"He let me survive a fight with his clones. I would have been destroyed if it had really been him." Akihane sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on Haku's shoulder as she wished for sleep.

She was still tired.

"Well…" Jiraiya tried to speak, his voice trailing off.

"How about we get something to eat." Haku broke the tension in the room, his worried gaze settling on Akihane's head.

"Akihane-San hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday. We need to get something into her system. It will also be easier to talk if we are well fed." The ice-user informed them, reaching to grab a hold of Akihane's hand.

The Uzumaki offered him a squeeze as she pulled away and made to rise.

Tsunade watched the exchange with blatant interest, her lips twisting slightly before she looked at her teammate.

"Fine. I could do with some Sake." She admitted, earning an incredulous stare from her apprentice.

"Tsunade-Sama! They are kids! The can't go into a bar-" Shizune tried to oppose the idea, only to be silenced by Akihane's tired tone.

"Sorry, Shizune-San, but we are Ninja. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Akihane yawned slightly, glancing at Jiraiya with a challenging glare.

The man frowned, but even he couldn't deny her use of the phrase. As far as he knew, Akihane had already had her first drink and her first kill. He also wasn't exactly the patron saint of values.

Tsunade let out a sharp laugh.

"I like you Gaki, a good head on your shoulders." The woman admitted, offering a sharp smirk to Akihane.

The albino hummed and returned the grin with a grim smile as she and Haku exited the room. Tsunade followed with a sputtering and still-protesting Shizune, leaving Jiraiya to stare after them for a moment.

The Sannin shook his head and picked up his pace, falling in line with his teammate.

He looked at Akihane as she walked, taking in the way she still leaned on Haku and how her sleepy eyes squinted slightly in the evening night.

If one were to add three red lines to her face, one on each cheek and the last on the chin…Then Akihane would be the spitting image of Tsunade's uncle.

Tsunade would kill him, and possibly the elders and maybe even re-kill Minato, once she found out that Tobirama had a kid.

I~~~~I

 **Well, that's that. I didn't expect this chapter to go in quite this direction, but it did. I'm happy with it though since it still works out the way I had planned. This time, Jiraiya and Naru won't be alone when they are pitted against Akatsuki. Next chapter should have the Akatsuki interference, possibly Orochimaru, and most definitely Tsunade's reaction to being asked to be Hokage and to her relative. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	42. XLII- Transformed Positions

The air around her seemed to freeze. Even the hot puffs of air that escaped her lips turned into muted wisps of steam, dying soon after they exited her mouth.

Akihane wished her emotions could be like the mist. She wished that the anger that ran through her at that moment would leave her body and die down to something far less primal, possibly even less dangerous.

" _Hokage? You have to be joking. That's a fool's job, I would never take it."_

It had hurt, to hear Tsunade's opinion of the past leader's of Akihane's village. She held all of them in a high respect, some more than others, and she had never though that Tsunade would see it differently. Akihane supposed she shouldn't be surprised, considering what Tsunade had gone through.

" _Hiruzen died because he was stupid enough to take the hat back."_

" _Sensei died for Konoha, you know that Hime-"_

" _Jiji died for his people. There's nothing stupid about fighting for something you believe in, for the people you believe in, even if it takes your life."_

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, Akihane's throat tightening as she tried to push past the shame in her heart. She had been such a stupid child, ignoring the signs and pushing everything aside until her senses were knocked back in to her. c

Her heart hammered as she gazed balefully at the chakra flickering in her palm, the stabilization cancelled out by her rampant emotions and fluctuating chakra. Akihane had to get a hold of herself if she ever wanted to win the bet she ahd made with Tsunade.

" _So you were close to Sensei then?"_

" _He raised me."_

" _Then why aren't you running away? That village took too much from us. Stop defending it for the pain it caused you."_

A bitter laugh threatened to bubble up, but Akihane bit it down as she added more chakra to her palms and forced it to rotate faster.

She hadn't meant to lash out, but she was worn. Tsunade had just happened to push the right buttons to annoy her completely.

Had she really thought that Akihane would allow her to disgrace the Hokage? To even consider an idea was foolish in the albino's opinion. She had voiced as much to Tsunade, which had left her in her current predicament.

Her big mouth had landed her a bet she couldn't possibly refuse, even if it might mean losing something she loved dearly.

" _How about we make a deal Gaki. Since you inherited Uncle Tobirama's things, I'll make a bet. If you can successfully master one your 'favored' kages' jutsu, then I'll do whatever you want and turn over Hashirama's necklace to you. However, if you fail…Then I'll be taking back the Senju artifacts you are now in possession of, and I will not be returning to Konoha."_

The words of the Sannin had pissed Akihane off, though she had not revealed as much until far later when she had been alone and was able to vent without hurting someone. Tsunade had doubted her and the information presented before her. She hadn't thought about her words and had downplayed Akihane's family.

Akihane bit back a cry as the rasengan in her palm combusted again, the dispel causing chakra burns to grow along her skin.

' _I won't let her take the only piece of my family I have…nor will I let her offences to my people slide.'_

Akihane thought darkly, raising her hand again so she could restart the process of creating the Rasengan.

All around her, clones had set to work doing the same thing. The Jinchurruki was racing against the clock, two days of her week already over with.

Akihane had a lot of work to do.

She couldn't give in to Tsuande's snarky comments or her hurtful words. The Uzumaki would not allow herself to fail. She would never give up.

Tobirama and Hashirama came to mind, their hurt faces echoing in her head. They had reacted as bad, if not worse, than Akihane had to Tsunade's words. Considering the two had grown up raising the blond, the Uzumaki wasn't surprised at the damage dealt.

The Kage had been hurt, but they still urged her forward in her mind and encouraged her with soft words that calmed her anger.

Chakra danced up her hands, the limbs glowing slightly. Akihane's eyes remained closed as she dealt with the matter.

She would master one of her father's techniques within the time allotted. A few days left from that week, and she would have the technique down.

Her lashes fluttered as she allowed them to open, her gaze settling on her bruised and bloody hands. Chakra burns ran up and down her skin, the burning fading away after hours of abuse. She was certain there would be permanent damage to her hands, though Akihane hardly cared.

The tendrils of chakra that she had seen around her faded into the background, her senses pulling back enough for her to see the real world and not the chakra representation her abilities granted her. Akihane had begun to feel overwhelmed by the chakra in the field.

She took another deep breath and started the process over again, closing her eyes so she could view the chakra again. Her pinpoint focus fluctuated as the information around her rendered, each clone's beacon of power coming into shocking clarity.

The white haze of her chakra settled around her, violet edges twisting across the small clearing she had claimed as her own. Her chakra stabilized around her, the tendrils tightening as they swirled in her palms.

Chakra was alive, each grain of energy pulsing in a way that would cause fluctuations across the whole technique. Often times these fluctuations were too small to cause problems. Sometimes, however, the fluctuations compounded and caused large destabilizations within a technique.

Akihane focused on these fluctuations, mending them into the sphere forming on her palm like a mini-sun.

Her head pounded as she took in all the minor details around her, everything applified a hundred times with her other senses discarded.

A harsh breath left her teeth as they snapped together, each second passing painfully slow. Akihane plunged through the information, sorting it with an efficiency she hadn't shown before acting as the standing Hokage. She found the important bits of information, bringing them forward while everything else was filed away for later consideration.

Shaking occurred in her hands, the skin on her palms tearing as the force of the jutsu pressed down on them. She could feel the chakra tear through her skin and into her chakra pathways, swirling around them.

The Uzumaki had to pause. She knew something that was eerily akin to the way the Rasengan reacted…In fact, it might even stabilize the balance of power and rotation if she could grasp the concept of it.

"That's it." The Uzumaki muttered under her breath. The rasengan in her grasp shattered into shards of chakra, each needle touching the ground briefly before it was absorbed either into her or back into nature. The air was already thick with the potent chakra, the trees and grass nearby thriving from the over-exposure.

Akihane opened her eyes again, slowly this time, letting out a pained gasp as the sun's light spread out around her. Her eyes burned slightly, tears trickling from the corners as she took in the beautiful scenery. Her clones had all stopped their work, turning their heads toward her in worry and wonder.

"Dispell." Akihane ordered with a thick voice, brushing her sleeve over her eyes to rid herself of the tears.

Immdiately the clones started to vanish, their puffs of smoke followed by an increasing pulse in Akihane's head.

The Uzumaki sighed and lowered herself to the gorund, deciding to take a break to sort through the influx of memories.

She pieced each one to other similar concepts, organizing them into neat piles as she glanced over them quickly. A change in pressure here, a difference in rotation there. Compression added to tension, a try at adding a nature affinity and-

Akihane froze, her mind reeling. One of her clones had thought the same thing she had.

It was possible, Kakashi's signature technique told her as much. Was it reachable at her current stage? Akihane wasn't quite sure, but as it stood she really wasn't certain how to move forward with managing power and rotation.

Her hand settled under her chin as she tilted her head, mulling over the idea. If she did what her clone suggested, then she might just be able to balance everything accordingly. In order to test her theory though, she'd have to ask her teacher.

Nodding sharply, the Uzumaki slammed her hand into the ground.

Smoke erupted before her. Red and purple stood out, the slick and small body that had appeared before her straightening.

The amphibian was the same one that she had chosen to send the message to Chiriku at the Fire Temple, a fact that only made Akihane happier. The toad was one of the calmer ones she had the opportunity to meet, and she appreciated his mannerisms around her.

"Hello Kōsuke-San, I wanted to know if you would mind delivering a message to a friend of mine." Akihane asked the toad. She didn't move from her spot cross-legged on the ground, though she did reach into her seal pouch to grab a piece of paper.

"Of course Akihane-Hime." Kōsuke replied smoothly. His tone was deep and it settled the rampant beating of Akihane's heart as she wrote her message.

"Please take this to Kame-San in Konoha. He will either be stationed around my home or the Hokage Tower. If he isn't, just hand the message to Genma-Ni and ask him to pass it along. If you can, stay for a reply, and if not, tell Genma-Ni to send the message ahead to Tanazuki Gai." Akihane informed the toad as she finished the message. She folded it and sealed it with a bit of blood, handing it to the smaller toad.

Kōsuke nodded at her. "It will be done, Akihane-Hime." The toad spoke, raising his webbed hands up to form a seal. In a burst of strange chakra Akihane couldn't identify and a bit of smoke, the Toad vanished in a reverse-summon.

"Now…" Akihane muttered as she slowly stood. Her entire body ached, the muscles in her limbs protesting with each move she made. Despite the discomfort her movement's cause, Akihane moved into some cooldown stretches.

It wouldn't take long before she got her reply. After that, she would prove Tsunade would regret badmouthing the title of Hokage and her precious people. They had upheld the safety of Konoha until their dying breath and deserved far better than what Tsunade had offered them.

I~~~~I

Yamato hadn't done much after Akihane left Konoha. He had been assigned as her guard and teacher, but with her out of the village and under Jiraiya's watch, he had nothing to do. He had been relieved of his ANBU duties the moment he had been assigned to the Uzumaki Head, and was now back to being a Jonin.

"Are you just gonna laze around?" Genma's voice broke through the room, guiding Yamato's gaze to the Tokubetsu Jonin. Genma was working through some stacks of paperwork that had been left over from Akihane's stay, though there wasn't a lot of it considering how much was divided amongst the girl's caretakers.

"Do you need help?" Yamato asked, feeling awkward from where he sat. He noticed the way Genma's face softened at his nervousness, the male reaching to hand over a stack of paperwork.

"Here, file these for me. They are signed off on for now, Akihane seemed to have though ahead regarding that. After that, could you make some tea? I haven't had anything to eat and tea sounds like just the thing for busy work like this."

Yamato nodded at the man, standing slowly with the papers so he could head across the office he and Genma were in and file them away in the cabinets. They weren't in the Hokage's Office, but they were in the tower. For the past few days since Akihane had left, he and the rest of the Hokage Guard Platoon had joined up and worked on the documents left over from the invasion, as well as the other duties given to the Hokage.

Pushing the cabinet closed after he had finished his job, Yamato turned around so he could go and make the tea like Genma had requested. To his surprise, a red form sat behind him, it's hands clasped together while it's beady orange eyes gazed at him with recognition.

"Kame-San?" The toad questioned, earning a faint nod from the former ANBU.

The toad nodded and reached behind his back, tugging a slip of paper sealed with ink from a small tube resting there. Yamato reached to take it, pausing when he recognized the seal work on the top.

"Akihane-Hime requests help. She wanted me to wait for your reply." The Toad told him.

Yamato's brow furrowed as he pressed his chakra into the seal, making sure to mix water with earth just as he had taught Akihane. The seal was one she had thought of in order to keep their correspondences as secret as possible, since no one but them could use Mokuton.

The seal faded into the paper and he unwrapped the letter so he could read the message within.

To his utter surprise, Akihane had asked him a question on the function of a Water Style Technique called Water Vortex, or originally Water Style, Whirlpool.

Sighing, Yamato smiled faintly and took a pen from the desk near him, ignoring the inquiring gaze of his fellow Jonin, before he began to write down the specifics of the Jutsu he had only started teaching his student when she had left.

"Here, return this to her and let her know she can contact me anytime." Yamato informed the toad as he channeled chakra back into the paper, watching silently as the paper snapped back into its folds and glowed, the previous seal rising to the surface once more.

The Toad nodded, accepting the paper as it was handed to him.

"Very well. Goodbye Kame-San." The Toad called, clapping its hands together after it had placed the message back in the tube on its back. Smoke erupted bellow the toad and it vanished without a sound.

I~~~~I

"That son of a-" Itachi tuned out the cussing coming from his partner, looking up at the sky brightening around them.

Omega still seemed upset over their encounter with the Konoha Nin, specifically the Nara Head. He was still hunched over the spot he had dropped into after warping the light around them and transporting them across the forests of Konoha.

He was cradling his arm to his chest, a scowl settling over his features as he took in the damaged dealt to his skin.

He had blocked a direct attack from Shikaku's shadows, and in the process, caused chakra burns.

"Will you be alright?" Itachi questioned the male, earning a dark glare from the young-looking Shinobi.

Shiro Omega, former Heir of the now deceased Shiro Clan, the former partner to Hidan of Yugakure before Pein split the two up and placed Omega with Itachi and Kisame.

Apparently the boy, whose age was lost to Itachi, had his own mission given directly to him by Pein. It was because of this mission that he had joined up with them at all, though Itachi also suspected that Pein still did not fully trust him to handle his village correctly and sent his 'favored' Shinobi out to babysit.

"Yeah, just a bit of Chakra poisoning is all…Stupid Kagebastard. He should know to leave well enough alone after our last fight…" Omega snapped under his breath, his eyes ghosting over the raised and blistering skin on his arm where he had been struck by pure yin chakra. It was oddly surprising to Itachi to see the damage dealt, despite his knowledge of the man's inability to wield the chakra.

According to Omega, Yin chakra happened to be poisonous in it's pure form to him, and it was nearly ineffective in any molded form, such as Itachi's genjutsu. Tsukuyomi was far more advanced than normal genjutsu, so it had more of an effect on Omega, but the man could easily dispel it by offsetting his spiritual balance with his physical balance, resulting in more yang chakra than yin and thus breaking the Jutsu.

"Shouldn't we get going? If we are even going to catch that Jinchuuriki we'll have to hurry, Itachi." Kisame spoke up from behind him, earning a sigh from the Uchiha.

Omega glanced over to Kisame, taking in the bruises forming along the shark-man's blue skin.

"How about you guys go ahead? I can meet up with you if you tell me where." Omega offered, his eyes shifting over to Itachi by default.

Itachi's hackles raised as he registered just what Omega was offering. The man was telling them to go on ahead so he could handle his business without them there to interfere.

So his business had been in Konoha, but now that he knew something, he was planning on finding it elsewhere. Curious, though Itachi would never let on his interest.

"Very well. The Jinchuuriki is heading toward Tanazuki Gai, we will be trying to intercept her before she gets there. If anything, send one your summons ahead to meet us." Itachi told Omega, earning a wave of the white-haired male's uninjured hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Head out. I'll be with you guys again soon." Omega told them, turning toward Konoha with a turn of his lips.

Itachi ignored the emotions blatantly expressed, already knowing they were calculated expressions that Omega used to drop people's guards around him.

Looking to Kisame, Itachi nodded at his original partner. They two vanished from the area without a word, heading in the direction of their Jinchuuriki target.

The moment Omega felt their presences vanish, he let out a harsh breath and gripped his arm tightly.

According to Pein, his target had been in Konoha, though he had left soon after the invasion of Oto and Suna.

"Now then, where did you go Uzumaki-San." Omega murmured softly, looking out across the expanse of trees as he allowed his chakra to spread. The trees and shrubbery around him started to grow, flowers sprouting despite the chilled air.

A trail seemingly made of fire flashed before Omega, though nothing in the surrounding area was burned. His hand outstretched as he cupped the burning embers of a trail long-lost and turned toward the extension leading away from Konoha.

"Uzumaki Yin…I wonder what has Pein-Sama so interested in someone like you, enough to force me away from my current mission to find you. Curious, curious." Omega hummed as he started to follow the trail of fire, his chakra dying down to a low pulse that only circled a foot around him, the rest of his presence meshing into his natural surroundings. To those outside his bubble, nothing was amiss.

Only those with the ability to see chakra and the familiarity with the different types would be able to detect the barrier around him, and even then, they would never be able to handle the amount that he exuded around him.

Yang chakra brought life to anything around it, but only when given in small amounts. The more one gave, the more likely they were to become addicted to the chakra, and if the dose began to rise…the more likely they were to die.

That was the reason why the Uzumaki had not split the two sides of a tailed beast, and it was also the reason why creating beings such as Omega was considered taboo.

Omega was filled almost completely with Yang Chakra, his Yin pathways separate from his material body. In fact, his pathways had been given to an entirely different person, while her Yang Paths had been implanted inside of him.

They had swapped and ended up sharing their spiritual and physical aspects, turning them into 'Twin Souls'.

Omega and his sister, Alpha, had been divided and meshed back together to suit the needs of his clan. It was because of his clan, and their actions following their new knowledge of the power their creations held, that he had chosen to massacre his clan. It was also because of those actions that Omega had so readily opposed the Nara Clan and had even placed himself of Shikaku-Nara's personal shit list.

It didn't matter much anyways. Even if Omega was hunted to the ends of the earth, no one but Pein could end him anyways.

His hand pressed against the necklace resting over his chest, a deep breath leaving him as he felt for the chakra leading him to his target once more.

He only needed to pass along the message, and then he would be going after Akihane and all of his planning would be over. Pein would grant his request, and he would finally be done.

I~~~~I

 **And that's that. I hardly expected to go into backstory, but I felt that a bit more knowledge could only help in the long run. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	43. XLIII- Twisted Futures

"Just what have you been teaching this kid Jiraiya? She has exhausted her chakra coils without them being fully healed. She's lucky enough that I caught her in time, otherwise she would be suffering serious damage."

Akihane came to with a pounding headache that echoed across her skull and made it hard to think. She was confused as she sensed the room she was in, wondering when she had left Genma's home and why she hadn't woke on her own bed.

Only a second passed before she remembered what had happened.

During her training she had pushed herself too hard and had collapsed. She must have woken up in Tsunade's room, since the woman was scolding Jiraiya next to her, which also meant she had been found by the Sannin.

Aki sighed as she opened her eyes to gaze at the ceiling. The half-hearted protest that Jiraiya had been trying to get out halted abruptly, the gaze of both Nin settling on the young Senju.

Akihane raised her eyes to view them both, her bangs hanging over the red orbs. Her head continued to pound as she took in her surroundings and prepared to escape either of the Sannin standing before her.

"Aki, how long have you been awake!?" Jiraiya called, his throat choking at the end so that he stumbled over his words. Akihane merely raised a brow at the man and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Tsunade lunged forward to help her, careful to not aggravate the wounds along her side as she sat up.

"Are you an idiot? You need rest, so don't even think about getting out of that bed-" Tsunade began, earning another sigh from her fellow Senju.

The Uzumaki shifted and laid out her arms in a simple testing stretch before following with her others. She ignored the twinge that ran through her limbs as well as the glare that Tsunade sent her for pushing her warning aside.

"Are you going to make me? If not, step aside and please let me go." Akihane muttered while thinking of what she had to do that day.

Judging by the angle of the sun, it was nearly mid-day and she had already wasted a good portion of her time in bed. That fact did not bode well for the Uzumaki.

Tsunade stared her down, trying to understand the defiance that Akihane had just shown her. She couldn't grasp why Akihane refused to keep her own wellbeing in mind and pushed herself harder than what she could handle.

Akihane swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a test step, wobbling only slightly. The blonde settled her feet and reached out to grab the clothes laid next to her bed.

All the while, Tsunade and Jiraiya watched her in barely-concealed shock and annoyance. Neither of them wanted her to hurt herself, but they both felt out of place telling her to care for herself.

"I can't afford to wait around." Akihane told them as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Jiraiya had the curtesy to look away as his goddaughter stripped her dirty shirt off, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Stop acting like a prude Ero-Sennin, I know you've seen women in worse stages of undress than this. Suck it up." Akihane deadpanned at her godfather.

Jiraiya turned to her in an effort to rebuke her statement.

"Gaki, what the hell is that supposed to-" His voice dropped and then faded as he took in her revealed stomach. Akihane was wearing bandages around her chest to keep her breasts out of her way while she changed, though her stomach was still exposed. The pale skin was slightly rounded and covering in black and dark grey lines.

The Eight Triagrams seal was easily recognized by both parties, while the second silvery seal was only recognized by one.

Tsunade had to suck in a breath as she gazed at the mark placed on Akihane's skin. She had not seen anything like it since her Grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, had sealed away the Kyuubi.

While traditionally the Uzumaki would use the Eight Triagrams seal, Mito hadn't been afforded the luxury of preparation before she had sealed the Kyuubi within her. Because of this, her sealing of the Bijuu was far more practical than logical. She had used the links of a seal that would form the strongest bond with her spiritual and physical energies in order to create the strongest barrier.

In essence, Mito had placed her own character into the seal that had kept the Kyuubi at bay.

"That one is from Yin." Akihane told them as she tugged her fishnet top over her head, her calm eyes scanning them carefully as she reached behind her for her jacket.

"Yin?" Tsunade questioned the girl gently, her voice breaking at the end.

"Uzumaki Yin, husband to Uzumaki Orama…I'm not certain if you knew him or not. He said he watched over you when you were younger, but he didn't reveal anything else." Akihane told Tsunade as she gathered her things. She was trying to get out of remaining in the room with the two Sannin as soon as possible, and she didn't care if she had to give up information in order to do so.

Akihane pulled her jacket over her back and walked toward the door, her eyes gazing straight ahead. She was going over the progress she had made with her father's technique, which wasn't much, so that she could figure out where she went wrong and start over again.

"Wait!" Tsunade called from behind her, drawing her attention back to the blond Kunoichi.

Tsunade stared at her, her eyes showing a bit of desperate emotion that normally egged Akihane the wrong way.

"Uzumaki Yin, he's the one that attacked Konoha with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked her quietly, something hardening behind her honeysuckle orbs.

Akihane debated on giving the information up for a moment. While it wouldn't hurt to tell Tsunade, Aki didn't want to tell the woman anything. She was set on training, however, and she knew that Tsunade wouldn't just let her leave if she didn't provide any answers. It seemed like she would just tell the Senju anyways.

Akihane swore that she heard Hashirama snickering in her head as she answered the Sannin.

"Yeah. He helped stop it after Orochimaru nearly got me killed, but he did also start it." Akihane told the woman as she tugged up her hood.

Turning around, Aki opened the door and slipped out of the Hotel room without another word. She didn't hear a protest from either of the adults, nor did she sense either of the two Sannin coming after her, which left her to walk away before they changed their minds.

A grumbling sound sprouted from Akihane's stomach, guiding her eyes to the offending organ. She sighed and reached to grab her wallet from inside of her jacket. The pouch was nearly filled to the brim again, which meant that Jiraiya hadn't touched her savings at all. That was nice, she supposed.

The Uzumaki smiled gently and walked through the town, looking around for something simple to eat before she left to train again. Her body was still sore and she wasn't certain how damaged her chakra coils were or how much abuse they could take again, so she would take it slow. Contrary to popular belief, Akihane did know how to take care of herself. The fact of the matter was that Aki didn't have time, or just didn't see her wellbeing as anything important when compared to that of others.

That aspect of her personality often pissed off Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka also hated it, though to a lesser degree than her Uchiha and Hyuuga friends.

Sighing, Akihane stepped into a small Tea House. She walked toward the tables and waited for a waitress to stop by so she could order. As she waited, she watched the passersby.

Several of the merchants and travelers stopped inside of the building. They were all coming from famous towns not too far off from where Aki's group was staying. In fact, one of the towns happened to be their next target. They were heading toward Tanazuki Gai next, and once there Jiraiya would up his efforts to drag Tsunade back to Konoha in order for the woman to become Hokage.

"Oh my, what's someone as cute as you doing all alone?" A voice spoke up, drawing Akihane's attention to the white haired teen standing beside her table.

Her eyes scanned the male, taking in the relaxed posture of the boy despite the weapons littering his body. The boy's eyes were a lighter shade of blue than Aki was used to, while his complexion was lighter than most of customers in the Tea House. The boy was obviously trained, though he showed no headband to indicate if he was a Shinobi.

"Well, since no other tables are open, would you mind if I joined you, miss?" The boy grinned at her, displaying two charming rows of perfect teeth to Akihane.

Aki nodded warily, her eyes shifting from the boy to the waitress that still hadn't come to take her order.

By the feel of things, this Tea house had several Shinobi within it, their chakra levels higher than the average civilian. The boy that had sat opposite her booth was the same way, though he showed more refined networks than the others in the establishment.

"So, what's a fine Konoha Kunoichi like you doing out here? On a mission?" The boy suddenly spoke up, earning a raised from said Kunoichi.

Akihane tried not to ponder the boy's question too much, but she couldn't help it. Something about the boy set her off and left her wondering. There was something obviously…wrong with the boy. Maybe it was his appearance or his actions, but something really didn't seem right.

In fact, Akihane could have sworn she knew the boy.

"Ah, not going to say anything? That's fine, I suppose." The boy grinned at her as he turned to watch the Waitress deal with more customers.

"Seems like they are quite busy-" The boy began again, aiming to drag her into a conversation.

Akihane stood up slowly, but abruptly, and started walking toward the entrance.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere." She spoke quickly to the boy, rushing from the Tea House without another thought.

As she did, the boy's eyes narrowed on her retreating back.

"Smart kid…" The Shinobi whispered, chuckling under his breath as Akihane slipped around a corner and vanished from view.

I~~~~I

"Shit." Akihane hissed as she stalked back toward the Hotel, trying not to think about the chill that had passed her spin when she had dug deeper into that Shinobi's chakra. She hadn't been sure at first, but upon closer inspection, Akihane's fears had been confirmed.

That _boy_ was dangerous. His chakra was highly developed and the way he acted showed a professionalism that few ever mastered. Akihane had only ever seen Kakashi and her Jiji pull off such a refined technique like that boy had.

Something odd was going on, and Akihane did not want to be part of the mess when it shattered into pieces.

Akihane stalked up the steps of the Hotel, her eyes focusing on her hands as she tried not to think about how cold the boy's chakra had felt the moment she had prodded him even the tiniest bit more. Her fingers still felt slightly chilled from the ordeal.

"Ah, where do you think you are going, Miss?" The cold tone nearly stopped her in her tracks.

Akihane jerked, turning around sharply to meet the face of her stalker.

Just as she did, the white haired boy vanished.

Cold crept along her shoulders and Akihane struggled to breathe as light filtered into her vision. A sickly smell entered her nose as she stepped back, her knees nearly buckling under her weight.

"You never got to finish your meal…" The voice hissed in her ear, Akihane's body twisting sharply on reflex.

A fist slipped past her dulled defenses and buried in her gut, leaving her gasping over the fist as another arm tucked under her shoulders.

"There, there kid. Sleep tight, you'll need the rest for later." The Shinobi hummed as he folded her over his shoulder, the sweet smell only growing stronger.

"You really should be more wary of strangers. I thought you Kunoichi were better at this sort of thing?" The Shinobi lectured.

Just as he spoke Akihane's body popped and smoke descended onto the ground.

The Shinobi raised his hand and a curse formed on his lips just as a hand shot from the floor and dragged him down.

Akihane dropped into the kitchen of the Hotel she had been staying at, her eyes narrowed on the Shinobi now neck-deep in the ceiling. In a moment Aki was flashing through hand signs and preparing to end the fight before it began.

"Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She shouted as she drew on her chakra, summoning a large serpentine creature with a blow of her lips. Fire spilt over and condensed at her will, the gaping maw of the beast swallowing the Shinobi whole before the dragon combusted.

Akihane flashed through more hand signs and slammed her hand onto the ground, bringing up a pillar or earth in time to block a surge of water aimed at her head.

"Well, that was quite rude of you, Uzumaki-San." A voice called out, the smell of burnt flesh fading away as the body in the ceiling crumbled into earth.

The Shinobi that had attacked Akihane stood in front of her several feet away. His hands brushed his singed white bangs across his forehead, his glowing blue eyes piercing her as effectively as one of Genma's senbon.

Akihane stepped back, reaching into her pouches for several tags as she pulsed her chakra as a warning.

The Shinobi's eyes narrowed on her hands and his lips tilted into a frown as her chakra passed over him.

"Dissapointing…You won't even take the time to face me alone?" The Shinobi spoke in a chiding manner.

Akihane twisted on her heal and tossed a seal at the man, reaching into her kunai pouch to grab several of the blades before launching them at her opponent. The Uzumaki flipped backward and sent more weapons to her target. She aimed at non-lethal, but still vital, spots on the body.

The Shinobi dodged the tags, as was expected, and dashed toward her through the weapons.

"Neat, but parlor tricks only get you so far." The Shinobi told her.

Akihane bit her lip and shifted into a stance as the man wove expertly through the weapons.

Just who the hell was this guy?

The Uzumaki barely had a moment of reprieve before he was upon her. Several quick jabs targeted her chest and one targeted her neck. Akihane redirected two jabs to her forearm and blocked the others with quick motions. Her feet twisted and she pivoted multiple times while striking out warily.

Akihane gathered chakra as she worked, adding power to her blows as she fought. One jab nailed the Shinobi and sent him back. His feet skidded across the ground and he barely stopped several feet away from her, his hands outstretched from where he had blocked her kick.

The two met their gazes once more. Akihane felt something at the edge of her senses and tried to follow the nudge she was given.

" _Akihane, something is up with this man. Be careful, and try to avoid his gaze."_ Tobirama spoke up in her head, allowing her to take in the information for barely a moment before she was once again focused on blocking blows.

Akihane grunted as the power behind the man's blows also increased, leaving her to power more chakra into her limbs.

She needed to get out of a taijutsu match. Perhaps she'd have better luck with Ninjutsu, but getting back into that fight would be hard.

Decision made, Aki reached for her side and tapped her hand to her pouch.

Smoke rose, causing the Shinobi to twist away from her. Michiki's blade, Memori-Hime, burst from it's confines. The blade sung for blood, it's tip barely grazing the man's chest before Akihane brought it back up to guard her front.

Akihane held the blade with a single hand, her other hand flashing through other handsigns before bringing her fingers up to cup her mouth.

"Water Style, Water Trumpet!" The girl shouted, a large spurt of water flying from her lips into her opponent.

Akihane stepped back, grunting when she hit the wall of the kitchen.

She had almost forgotten where they were. She needed to leave the area if she was going to use any of her more powerful Jutsu if she wanted to keep the bystanders from getting hurt.

"Pretty good, for a beginner." The Shinobi spoke, raising his hand as the blast of water neared him.

The room went dark, every pinprick of light suddenly gathering on a single point directly in front of him. The air grew cold and chills worked their way up Akihane's arms as the hairs rose at the back of her neck.

A harsh sound, louder than even a thunder clap, roared in her ears suddenly. Brilliant light, hotter than Sasuke's flames, pushed past her ear and pierced the wall behind her.

Light suddenly rushed back into the room, Akihane's vision blurring from the abrupt changes. Her balance felt off and she wanted to collapse.

Her vision focused enough for her to see her opponent's outstretched fingers, the middle and pointer fingers raised and smoking slightly.

Akihane glanced behind her, her breath rushing from her lungs as she took in the perfect hole in the wall. A cylinder with an approximately six centimeter diameter was taken out of the wall, smoke still rising from where her opponent's attack had fried the air around the wall.

The Uzumaki turned toward the man, her jaw slack and her shoulders slumped. The man had let his hand drop, his lips twitching up into a smirk as her winked at her.

The water that Akihane had sent at him earlier was left in small puddles on the ground, each pocket bubbling intensely from the direct contact with the concentrated light.

Just what the hell was this guy made of? What did this guy study and what Jutsu did he use?

Akihane had never seen anything like what the man had used. To draw light from the entire area and concentrate it into a single point, before releasing it without destabilizing the energy…That took skill and practice.

Akihane's back pressed further into the wall and she struggled to regain her breath.

The Shinobi could have killed her. He could have ended her without a thought, on a simple whim. It was a terrifying thing to realize.

"Naru!"

A shout echoed, Akihane's eyes shooting to the source.

In the damaged doorway of the Hotel Kitchen, unperturbed by the debris around the fighting Shinobi, stood a familiar boy.

The raven was glaring darkly at the man Akihane had nearly been killed by, murder in his gaze.

"You bastard…" The boy snarled, his eyes turning crimson as the three pinpricks within became deathly still.

"No, Sasuke-!" Akihane tried to reach for the boy, but he was already gone.

Lightning shone brightly from Sasuke's hand, the chirping of birds sounding in the air as the last Loyal Uchiha prepared to drive a Jutsu that Akihane had never seen before into her enemy's chest.

Akihane saw the man's smile and every moment, every instance that she had spent with Sasuke, flashed before her eyes.

All of the hidden smiles, the twitches of his lips and the fond gestures, the hair ruffles and the words of encouragement, simply disappeared in an instant.

Every argument that they had ever had, even those that Akihane wasn't proud of or the ones either party wanted to take back, would be reduced to nothing.

Akihane couldn't stop the tear that slipped down her cheek.

I~~~~I

 **Am I evil? Perhaps I am. Even if I am not, I have to admit this is one of the nastiest cliffhangers I've done. Thanks for reading anyways, and stay tuned for what happens next. Thank you all who reviewed and those that PMed me about the story, I enjoy hearing from all of you guys.**


	44. XLIV- Falling Views

_The Shinobi could have killed her. He could have ended her without a thought, on a simple whim. It was a terrifying thing to realize._

" _Naru!"_

 _A shout echoed, Akihane's eyes shooting to the source. In the damaged doorway of the Hotel Kitchen, unperturbed by the debris around the fighting Shinobi, stood a familiar boy. The raven was glaring darkly at the man Akihane had nearly been killed by, murder in his gaze._

" _You bastard…" The boy snarled, his eyes turning crimson as the three pinpricks within became deathly still._

" _No, Sasuke-!" Akihane tried to reach for the boy, but he was already gone._

 _Lightning shone brightly from Sasuke's hand, the chirping of birds sounding in the air as the last Loyal Uchiha prepared to drive a Jutsu that Akihane had never seen before into her enemy's chest. Akihane saw the man's smile and every moment, every instance that she had spent with Sasuke, flashed before her eyes. All of the hidden smiles, the twitches of his lips and the fond gestures, the hair ruffles and the words of encouragement, simply disappeared in an instant. Every argument that they had ever had, even those that Akihane wasn't proud of or the ones either party wanted to take back, would be reduced to nothing._

 _Akihane couldn't stop the tear that slipped down her cheek._

I~~~~I

Omega stepped forward, his eyes ghosting across Sasuke's body as the boy rushed him with his lightning technique. He didn't think as his hand shot out and grabbed the boy's wrist, his own chakra flooding the boy's pathways.

He knew from experience that the chakra would be enough to subdue the boy and leave him gasping for breath for the next few minutes if he did it correctly. That just so happened to be enough time for him to grab Akihane and get out of there if he was quick enough.

The Uchiha dropped to the ground with a sharp intake of breath as the foreign chakra coursed like fire through his veins. His arm twisted around in the socket as Omega pressed the heel of his foot into the boy's back and jerked it backward.

"Sasuke!" Akihane shouted past the anxiety growing in her chest. She had started running over as soon as Sasuke had entered the room and was only a few feet away now. Tears had slipped down her cheeks and left glittering trails in their wake. Anger spawned and pushed her forward as she lunged for Omega and attacked with vengeance.

Omega gazed at the girl as she attempted to attack him. He was hardly worried about her rushed approach or her emotion-fueled moves. They made her sluggish and ruined the form she had worked so hard on. Taking a deep breath, Omega released the Uchiha's arm. Unlike before, he wasn't playing around. His now free hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward him. In a swift motion, Omega slammed his head into the Uzumaki's.

A cry of pain sounded and Akihane crumbled to the floor. Her shout registered with the male beneath Omega's sandals, turning the Uchiha feral as his leg whipped out wildly.

Omega cursed under his breath and his hand jerked to grab the Uchiha by his arm. His other hand let go of the Uzumaki, leaving the girl to collapse when she tried to steady herself.

"Don't touch her you bastard, I'll rip out your damn throat!" The Uchiha snarled, jerking around in Omega's grasp in an effort to escape and do what he had promised.

Omega paused, gazing at the boy that jerked out of his hand and dropped back to the floor, his murderous red eyes glaring up at Omega. Those eyes were the mark of his clan, the mark of a people that Omega had no wish to cross.

With Itachi, the resemblance was always easy to dismiss if he didn't focus on it. With this boy, however, Omega didn't have to focus. He saw the resemblance almost immediately as he watched the boy grab for his weapons.

"Alpha…" He murmured, his eyes shifting across the boy's face in recognition.

The boy looked far too much like his great-nephew, Alpha's grandson had. His features, from the hair to the shape of the eyes to the slope of the nose and the slant of his mouth, made him appear to be the spitting image of Izuna.

Sasuke glared and arched his hand up so he could cut Omega. The man only dodged based on instinct and had to weave around the next few attacks the sloppy boy tried to land. Sasuke's anger worked against him as he continued to try to attack Omega. He too had become sloppy in his effort to deal any damage at all to the man who had hurt Akihane.

Akihane looked up from where she lay on the floor. Her head swam and she felt dazed, but she was worried about Sasuke and didn't think about her own safety. Sasuke wasn't faring well. Omega was only playing with him, after all.

"D-Don't touch him!" She managed to say, her voice dropping into a low snarl. Her voice echoed Sasuke's earlier thought, showing just how similar the Uchiha and Uzumaki truly were.

Omega looked down at her then, his eyes meeting her own as his hand lashed out and grabbed Sasuke by his arm. He was done dealing with the two of them. With a single jerk, the Uchiha was directly against his chest and Omega's arm was situated under his chin, ready to snap his neck. He had figured out how to get the girl to react the way he wanted her too.

"You could stop this. Just come with me and I'll leave him alone." Omega bargained, his arm tightening when the Uchiha tried to struggle.

There was fear in the Uzumaki's eyes. She did not doubt his abilities or the fact that he would end Sasuke without a thought. She believed in his power and his will. That alone was enough to give her pause and make her realize her situation.

"O-Okay." She told him after only a moment's pause. Her eyes burned a dark maroon as he looked down at the boy he had just threatened. The Uchiha had frozen and was staring at Akihane in shock.

"Akihane, no, don't you-" The boy started, but he was cut off by the girl's sharp glare.

"Shut up Sasuke. You don't get to choose this. I won't lose someone else!" Her jaw snapped shut and she took a deep settling breath. Omega observed the display with quiet and searching eyes, his lips twitching as he noticed parallels.

The Uzumaki was a lot like him when he was younger, while the Uchiha played Alpha's part perfectly. He'd have to watch his back and make sure that the Uzumaki didn't have an opening later on. She would no doubt try to attack him the moment her loved one was out of harm's reach. The girl was far too predictable and easy to work around. She would never make it if she didn't bridge the weakness that the people she cared for created.

Without another word, Omega shoved the Uchiha away from him. He then reached for the Uzumaki. Surprisingly, the girl remained in place and waited for him to grab her. That was odd considering what he had just deduced, but he wasn't going to complain. He had already spent enough time trying to grab her.1

Omega let out a heavy sigh. He hadn't wanted to take this long and he knew he didn't have a lot of time-

The world shifted and Omega jumped back, away from the fist that slammed into the ground where he had been standing. Lavender hair met his vision before the signature pupilless eyes of the Hyuuga Clan met his gaze.

"You chose the wrong friends to hurt," Hinata spoke in a deathly-calm tone as she rose from her hunched position.

The Heiress had created a crater where she had landed, her violet chakra dancing around her like ribbons of light. Her eyes burned with a protective fire that Omega had witnessed only a night ago. The Hyuuga shifted on her feet and took her stance in front of her friends, protecting them.

Omega landed in a crouch as he met the girl's gaze. He was shocked that the girl could even get up and move around, let alone channel chakra the way she just had after what he had done to her. Most people didn't get up for several days at least, and yet here this girl stood.

"How are you up?" Omega questioned the girl, forgetting about his mission in the face of such an oddity.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and pulled at her chakra.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't really want to give you an answer if I do figure it out." She says firmly. Without another word she tugs and the chakra around her pulses and vanished. Her eyes clap together and the earth under Omega rushes upward in sharp spikes.

Omega flips away from the spikes. His eyes widen once more and he is left dodging the array of rock spikes forming under his feet.

Hinata's hands move fluidly through several more hand signs and she brings them back into a clap in practiced motions.

"Earth Style, Mud Bullet!" She shouts as she spits a large bullet of earth at her opponent.

Her objective was to hold the man back long enough for Jiraiya or Tsunade to get here. That was her mission and she wouldn't fail.

Something entered her vision, the byuakgan pulsing in warning. Taking a deep breath, Hinata extended her hand in the direction and pulsed her chakra in a fine strip. The protective trigrams formed and pierced the kunai coming toward her before it came within a ten-meter radius of her.

She had been useless as a child. Hinata had been told that she was nothing more than trash for the longest time, but these two people behind her had never said anything like that. Akihane had given her something to protect, and Sasuke had given her the means to do so. They had helped her, pushed her, and she would never forget that. Hinata would sacrifice anything and everything so that her world, her two precious people, did not vanish.

Straightening her stance, Hinata prepared herself. She felt the man launch at her before he appeared in front of her with his foot raised, and she reacted accordingly. Her fingers filled with yin chakra, just the way that Sasuke had taught her, and she followed through with the strike that Akihane had shown her.

Her fingers grazed the man's side as he shifted to the side, but that was enough for her and she kept up with the next few blows the man dealt. She dealt her own back to him and made sure to keep him far away from Akihane and Sasuke.

I~~~~I

"The Hyuuga really is something else, aye Itachi?" Kisame spoke from his perch beside Itachi. The two of them were waiting for Omega near the outskirts, but they had both moved closer after the Inn Akihane had been reported to be staying in blew up. They had watched Itachi's little brother intervene and then witnessed the Hyuuga launch herself into the fray to save her friends.

Kisame was rather impressed with the little heiress. The girl showed promise with her strength, and it would be a waste for the girl to not get into Kenjutsu with how disciplined she was. The girl wouldn't be a Katana or Tonto type either. She could probably learn to wield something like Kubikiribocho or another one of the Seven Swords like it.

"Yes. It seems like Sasuke showed her the Uchiha Interceptor Fist as well. She has worked it into her teachings from Akihane well." Itachi praised quietly as he watched the Hyuuga weave around Omega with practiced motions. The girl had turned the styles into her own and made them bend to her will rather than slipping into the molds they normally created.

The two observed the Hyuuga up until she was pushed back and left to summon a mud wall to keep Omega back. Her flexibility was on point and allowed her to roll and spring up in front of her friends, ready for the next bout. She was starting to tire, but she did not allow it to show as she faced down an opponent ten times her strength and experience.

Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame glanced toward the Uchiha as another crash sounded from below.

The Sannin had arrived on the scene and where pushing Omega back from the downed Chunin.

"Looks like our mission was a failure, Itachi," Kisame told the male, his eyes darting across the ground to the Uzumaki who had been watching the battle.

Instead, the girl had turned her head in their direction and was looking almost directly at them with frightened eyes.

"Yes. We have learned some things, however. I think it would be in our best interest to report back to Pein-Sama with our findings." Itachi spoke up. His eyes were settled on Akihane's, the orbs shifting into red hues.

"Let's go retrieve Omega." He said and vanished in a blur of leaves.

Kisame smirked and gripped his sword as he dashed after his partner. He would rather leave the brat, but if they had to bring the kid back he'd at least enjoy himself doing it.

I~~~~I

Hinata had begun to tire. She felt her energy wane with each strike she blocked, but she never failed to keep her opponent back.

Her body was collapsing and she felt her limbs start to sag as the earlier strife she had been put through started to catch up to her.

Looking up, Hinata stood on shaky limbs as she stared defiantly at the man that had hurt her friends.

"You are persistent." The man said to her, his blue eyes shifting from her to the two she was protecting.

"You won't let me take them, will you?" He asked her quietly, his eyes meeting hers as a deep sadness worked its way through them. Hinata took a harsh breath and settled herself, bringing her arms up as she glared at him.

"No." She answered and prepared for another onslaught.

"Neither will we." Voices called from above, driving Hinata back as two figures dropped down in front of her. Dust did not rise, and the ground below the feet of her rescuers dipped into craters.

Hinata could have cried when she noticed that Jiraiya had come to her aid alongside his teammate Tsunade. Instead, she collapsed beside her teammates and tried not to pass out where she was. Her eyes were still trained on the battlefield without really seeing what was happening.

Her thoughts dwindled down and she shifted so she could look at Akihane and Sasuke. Sasuke on the edge of opening his eyes, while Akihane…

Hinata's fists clenched and she tried to hold back bitter hatred directed at the idiot beside her. Akihane had nearly given herself over to the enemy for the Uchiha, she had nearly sacrificed everything they had ever worked for just to be a martyr. Hinata wanted so badly to shake the blonde, to shove an ounce of sense into her damn brain.

They never thought about how their actions affected others, and it really pissed her off. Hinata knew better than anyone what words and actions could do to someone, and she still hadn't taught her friends the same thing. She had thought they would have learned by now, with how often the two dug knives into one another's wounds, but it seemed like her thoughts were dismissed to the darkest corners of their minds. The two of them were brainless idiots.

Yet, she cared more for the two of them than anyone else, including her family. She had found a home in the Uzumaki and Uchiha, even if they continued to bypass the obvious signs of her care.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata allowed herself to fall back between her friends, the energy she had vanishing away as the sounds of battle dwindled down to nothing. Her right arm twined with Naru's, and the left twined with Sasuke's.

She did not notice Akihane's eyes open and look to her with such sadness and regret. She did not notice the guilt-ridden kiss that the Uzumaki placed on her cheek.

Hinata did not hear the quiet apology the Uzumaki gave her as she sunk deep into the darkness of sleep.

I~~~~I

 **So, here it is. I'm so sorry this took so long, and that it's so short. I just ended up overwhelmed at the end of the school year with testing and finals and extracurriculars. I then went to a leadership conference, ended up helping at my church for a week, and right after that spent a week at a youth camp in Oklahoma. I have a bit of grace period before I leave for another camp, so I finally decided to finish up this chapter. It's been giving me trouble for so long that I had to refresh myself on where I was even going with this story. Don't worry though, I'm not going to stop it. I don't plan on putting it on Hiatus ever if I can help it.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this fic this far, I never thought I'd actually have this many chapters, or that I would have such an awesome group of readers for it. Enjoy your summers!**


End file.
